Coals of Juniper
by Liber amans puellae
Summary: It is sometimes the most commonplace events that can lead to a great change in the lives of many. KyouyaxOC
1. Chapter 1

I'm going by the anime time line since the manga is complete, just think of it as a new school year, although once again, Hunny and Mori don't graduate.

I do not own Ouran, characters, etc. (except Yuri). If I did own this, there would be 3 seasons by now.

All belong to Bisco Hatori.

* * *

"Beginnings are sudden, but also insidious. They creep up on you sideways, they keep to the shadows, they lurk unrecognized. Then, later, they spring."

~Margret Atwood~

* * *

The sound of birds chirping.

The process of coming to consciousness after the last thought being was that you couldn't fall asleep was a strange occurrence no matter how many times it happened. It always brought one to wonder about sleep.

Such were the current disorganized thoughts of a certain person, a slim young man, as he rose out of his bed, back hunched and eyes barley opened. He rubbed them, trying to get the sleepiness out of them, before giving his whole upper body a good stretch, both a bit anxious and satisfied at the cracking sounds his joints made. He looked at the small window across from his bed where the blinds shielded the room from the bright morning sunlight. After a few minutes, he unsteadily got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He was arrested by the sight of a light blue blazer and black pants that hung on the closet door. They were stared at, almost expecting to get a response by the looker in his sleep-groggy mind. However, no response was given. Not in the least disappointed, he continued his journey to the bathroom in his room, bumping into the door frame and making the least sound possible as he shut the door.

* * *

Class A-1 of Ouran Academy bustled with noise as it neared time for classes to start. Three specific first years, a pair of redheaded twins and a seemingly feminine boy with brown locks sat in their desks, either chatting with their neighbor or simply reviewing the previous lesson. All noises were gradually brought to silence as the instructor walked in with a student behind him.

"Class, I like to introduce our new transfer student. I hope you will make him feel welcomed."

Interest and curiosity seem to cramp the room as students leaned forward to get a better look. Transfer students were not something that happened often in Ouran. The young man seemed rather small, with his stature being lower than even Haruhi. His eyes were low-lidded, almost as if he was too lazy or tired to lift them any higher. His hair was of medium length, reaching his upper back and was put into a low ponytail, causing the hair to cover his ears, and his forehead to remain bare. His countenance held something of a mixture between lethargy and boredom. His uniform also seemed somehwhat big for him, as if it didn't come in his size and he therefore had to wear what was given to him. This new student stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Yuri Komastu. Please take care of me." he bowed. Silence was the response to this introduction given in a soft yet monotone voice, which seemed to reinforce his expression as pure boredom. The instructor directed him to a seat in the far back of the class at the right-hand side by the window. He walked forward, his eyes straight ahead, his gait somewhat stiff but quick for his height and length of legs. What cause most heads to turn in the class was the square-like gym bag that he carried on his back like a book-bag. On reaching his seat, he slid it under his chair and only removed it once to get his things.

* * *

As the day went on, murmuring went throughout the classroom about this new student. Though, throughout most of the classes he simply sat in his chair, seemingly doodling in a notebook or put his head on the desk. As the first years went to their respective class, they passed a stream of second years who were also heading to a similar destination. While walking, Yuri's eyes happened to come across a pair of violet ones in the stream of upperclassmen. His eyebrow involuntarily went up at the brief glance of a foreigner in the school. However, it was merely a passing perplexity and was forgotten by the time he had reached the door of the next class.

* * *

Lunch seem to be a happy time for the transfer student. As soon as the bell rang throughout the classroom, he was first one out of the class; to where no one was really sure. He was nowhere to be found in the lunch room when the twins and the rest of the host club (including Haruhi, who the twins had practically dragged out of the classroom on a whim) entered. Surprisingly, Tamaki was the one to bring up the topic.

"Where's that new student I saw in the hallway with you guys?" he asked the freshman trio as he looked around the luxurious dining hall.

The twins shrugged while Haruhi, giving up on getting back to the classroom, opened her box lunch and began to eat. "Not sure, he disappeared as soon as the lunch bell rang."

Tamaki seemed somewhat deflated at this news, but quickly got over it as it finally seemed to register with him that Haruhi was once again eating in the lunch room. The remainder of the lunch period was spent trying to get Haruhi to try the school lunches, as well as partake in the girl's simple lunch.

* * *

A span of about two weeks went by and the exams that once seemed far away were now just around the corner. Despite their approaching date, most students did not seem particularly concerned. All except an effeminate scholarship student, who used before and after club hours to study. Unfortunately for her, English and Math seemed to prove a bit difficult to comprehend fully by herself. As a result, Haruhi went to her instructors seeking assistance. They in turn informed her of possibly getting a tutor, to which Haurhi had no qualms, only very cautious about the host club finding out she needed one. The next day after the last class, the English instructor introduced Haruhi to her tutor. She turned, expecting to see the familiar face of Ayame when, to her surprise, her eyes met the jade green colored eyes of the new transfer student, who had a book under his hand.

"Learning from a fellow class mate should be more helpful, since you have the same lessons." the teacher explained, as she seemed to gauge Haruhi's reaction. "Also Komastu-san has spent a number of years in America and his English is superb."

Haruhi, getting over the initial shock, greeted her new tutor in her unaffected natural way. Yuri also bowed in turn and with that the teacher left them to themselves. Yuri watched the instructor go out the door. He turned to Haruhi.

"_This classroom is going to be occupied in a few minutes, is there any place in particular you would like to study?_"

Haruhi blinked. She didn't think her lesson would begin right then and there. Nevertheless, she thought about her response, understanding Yuri well enough.

"_Um, yes there is one place..._"

Yuri held out a hand, indicating Haruhi should lead the way. They walked down the halls of the building side by side. Haruhi, still thinking they had started her lesson, asked Yuri how many years he had been in America.

"About 6 or 7 roughly." he flipped over the bag on his back, unzipped it and handed her a sheet. "You can give that to me tomorrow or later if you wish and from there I'll help you where you need assistance. Also, from now on when we meet we will converse in English. I just figured I give you the heads up in Japanese so there's no confusion. I also want you to keep a journal that I'll check for grammar and spelling." He took the small notebook from under his arm and handed it to her. "If you have questions, problems, or concerns let me know, while you're still allowed to talk in your native tongue."

Haruhi could only stare at this small boy in surprise. Not only because of how prepared and dry he seemed, but also by the fact this was the most she had ever heard him speak since he entered Ouran. He looked over at her, and seeing her expression the corner of his lip twitched into what could have been a smirk.

"I apologize if I seem a bit...forward, but truth be told, I'm simply new to this..." he paused, wondering if "forward" had been the right word or if there was anything else he should say. Haruhi however didn't give him the chance as she realized that he was probably just nervous. They had never talked in class; he seemed like a very reserved person. She smiled and bowed her head a bit. "Please take care of me."

His eyes widened a bit at her and blinked twice before reluctantly giving a small smile of his own and bowing his head. They eventually reached the third music room and Yuri opened the door for her. He surveyed the room with eyes and furrowed his brows as he saw that there were other students in the room besides them.

"_Are you sure you want to study here? It seems it has already been taken_."

Before Haruhi could get a chance to respond, she was tackled and latched onto by a light brown-blue blur.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Would you like to have some cake with me? We have peach sponge cake today!"

Yuri raised an eyebrow as he stared at the little child on Haruhi's back. '_What's a grade school student doing here? And in a high school uniform?_'

Hunny-senpai turned to the door to see a small pallid-skinned boy giving him a questioning look. "Is this a friend of yours Haru-chan?"

"You could say that, Hunny-senpai..." she said, remembering that she didn't want the host club to know she needed tutoring. She had come to the music room only out of habit.

'Senpai?! Him?!' His eyebrow went up even higher as he and the little upperclassmen shared a few minutes of staring at one another. Hunny jumped down off of his kohai's back and walked over to Yuri.

"What's your name?" He asked with the innocence of a kindergartner meeting someone new, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"...Yuri...Komastu" He replied a bit warily, slightly leaning back from Hunny's curious gaze. The boy stared at him for awhile longer and then suddenly broke into a smile before almost bouncing up to him and grabbing his hand. "Would like to have some cake with me Yu-chan?"

'Yu-chan?' Yuri looked up at Haruhi for an explanation only to see another person was currently talking to her. Also that she didn't look completely pleased with the person either. Yuri's eyes widened as they caught with violet ones. 'The foreigner, eh?' He thought, tilting his head. Said foreigner came over.

"You must be Yuri Komastu." Tamaki took him by the other hand that wasn't captured in Hunny's grasp and gave it a firm shake. "Welcome to the host club!"

"Host...club?" Yuri focused on Haruhi, a little worried now. He didn't know much about Host clubs, but the general idea he gathered was not altogether pleasant.

"_It's not what you think_" Haruhi held up both hands in front of her in defense, _"it's just a place where the girls come have tea and talk."_

Tamaki looked between Haruhi and the transfer student, puzzled. "Haruhi, why are you speaking in English?"

"Because she is being tutored for exams."

Yuri turned to see a pale young man with glasses on a laptop. Sitting at the same table was an extremely tall man who looked like he could be in his twenties instead of high school, drinking tea. He wondered which one of them had spoken.

"...How did you know that Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked, more paranoid than normal, seeing as it had only been decided this week.

The one with the laptop and glasses turned to them and smirked. Seeing that smile reminded Yuri of a little paragraph he had glanced at in the psychology book; that if a smile was symmetrical, it meant it wasn't genuine. There was also something about his tone that made Yuri uneasy, though he wasn't even talking him.

"I have my sources."

Yuri raised his eyebrows, slightly disturbed. His eyes turned to see the foreigner practically screaming in Haruhi's face about "Daddy's daughter getting kicked out of Ouran, etc..!" He saw Haurhi respond, though he didn't hear and was even more confused as the blonde then retreated to a corner, poking at mysterious mushrooms that appeared to have popped out of the marble floor.

"_Uh Haruhi, perhaps we could go somewhere else?_" he asked hoping dearly that there was, wondering if all the people in this "club" were so very...interesting.

"No! Haru-chan and Yu-chan can stay here and study!" Yuri had completely forgotten about the little senior attached to his left hand. "And you can have cake too!" he exclaimed as an afterthought, forcefully leading Yuri to a table while Haruhi simply followed, seeing no point in leaving now since the host club already knew. He brought them to an empty table and Mori, who had gotten up after seeing the first years being led in, brought two chairs for them to sit. Yuri mumbled a thank you to the tall man, taking a good a look as he could of his face. Mori nodded before going back to his seat. He was still chary about staying here, but seeing that none of them seemed to mind and Haruhi was settled he decided not to dwell on it for right now.

He turned to Haruhi.

"_So, where would you like to start?_"

* * *

Ok, first chapter out of the way. There will be more to come I promise. By-the-by, any italics, underlining, font changes (if they are viewed) are either thoughts or other languages spoken/thought; just in case it wasn't clear in the chapter, the language was English. There will be a lot more in this story so just giving you the heads-up.

(EDIT as of 5/8/14: Wah! The typos! The typos! How do you evade me?! I fixed some, but if I missed any let me know)

(EDIT as of 5/12/15: Ok, so the spacing is normal now. New readers, enjoy. Current readers, I apologize.)

Reviews and Criticisms are very much welcomed; though go a bit easy on me as I am a delicate soul

Love and Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Once again, **DO NOT OWN OHSHC.**

**I have proofread this thing twice. If there are any errors let me know.**

* * *

"I never made a mistake in my life; at least, never one that I couldn't explain away afterwards."

~Rudyard Kipling~

* * *

As the tutoring went on for a few weeks, Yuri found himself wondering sometimes if his fellow classmate even needed a tutor. Other than a few minor errors, her writing was fine.

'_Perhaps I should focus more on pronunciation and speech?_' he thought idly in class while the math teacher rambled on about trigonometry. He gave a little shrug and wrote some more details in terms of the study plan.

"Komatsu-san?" Yuri raised his head, annoyed at being interrupted in his train of thought. This showed in his face before he had time to control it and the teacher, being the vengeful/spiteful spirit that he was, took note of it as he asked:

"How about you come solve this problem on the board?"

Yuri, his expression back to boredom, got up and calmly walked up to the board. Murmurings spread slightly throughout the room; the teacher silenced it immediately with an all around strict look before handing Yuri the piece of chalk, taking some twisted satisfaction in seeing his hand tremble as he went to write.

Yuri stared at the question for some minutes. Trying to keep a grin off his face, the teacher was about to ask if he needed help. However, the satisfaction slowly departed and turned to shock as the instructor watched him write out the step-by-step process. His handwriting was atrocious (which was probably attributed to the trembling), but it was clear enough to show his answer, which, to the teacher's dismay, was correct.

"Well done Komastu-san." he said out of reflex, without any type of sincerity. He watched as Yuri returned to his seat.

_'Did you see that?' _

_'He's really smart?!'_

_'What you'd expect from a scholarship student?'_

Yuri plopped back down into his chair, rotating the passing mumbling he caught in his head for a while, before deeming them unimportant and going back to his writing.

* * *

"Nee Nee Yu-chan, would you like some cake?"

Yuri turned to the small senior, wondering when he was going to stop asking him that. He had been here for almost three weeks or so.

'Y_ou think he would grow tired of asking me that by now._'

"Sure." Hunny-senpai's face glowed with delight to finally hear his pallid kouhai say yes and rushed off, excited to tell Takashi and get slices for them both. Yuri, who was relieved to be left alone, now turned back to Haruhi.

"_Anything you're having trouble with?_"

"No-I mean, _no not really_..._"_

'_Still hasn't gotten used to the talking. Perhaps I should leave grammar alone for now..._'

"Oi, Yuri."

His eyebrow twitched. He asked himself if everyone in this club was that rude or they just thought because they were so rich, they could call him whatever they pleased.

'_Though I could care less..._' he raised his head to find the two red headed twins looking down at him, one with a polite smile, the other doing a very poor job of hiding his disdain.

"Yes." hoping his tone was at least somewhat polite, not willing to show what they said or did bothered him. He had some droll sense of pride that appeared at such irregular times that he wasn't even aware of it anymore.

"We need Haruhi to get commoner coffee." Hikaru interposed, not even bothering to grace him with his eye contact.

Yuri speculated if being an errand boy was part of Haruhi's work duties here. Whether or not, it still irritated him how these guys seemed bent on using her as a servant. This feeling of irritation contributed to his response.

"And why, may I ask, can't you guys go get it yourself? Haruhi is busy." It wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but he figured what he really wanted to say would not be appropriate at this moment.

The identical faces became etched with surprise; they looked at each other as if the staring would help them understand the words just spoken to them. Apparently they were not used to being refused.

"He's the only one who knows where it's sold." Kaoru said with a slightly apologetic smile, while Hikaru only glared.

'_He?_' he studied the features of the girl before he concluded that they meant to keep her gender a secret, 'T_hough I hardly find there's any way to hide it with that face._' The thought was a simple fact, nothing laced with admiration or affection, but a bit of humor due to the ludicrousness at how much effort they expended to keep a simple "commoner" around them.

He stood up.

"I'll go." he said simply, convincing himself that he could use a breath of fresh air from all this tension. He couldn't understand why they persisted in being so hostile if they intended to keep any type of secrecy. The feeling emanating from them just put up a neon sign saying: "She is a girl. She is ours. Stay. Away."

Hikaru was about to object until Kaoru stepped in front of him and handed him the money with a wider smile. Yuri returned the smile out of reflex, thinking as he was heading out of the door, that if he had to be around them for the time, he should stick around the better tamed one of the twins. When he finally reached outside, the white cloudiness that hovered over the morning's clear sky was beginning to turn into a gray afternoon. Yuri stopped by the gate of Ouran Academy staring at them, wondering if he should go back to get his umbrella. However, remembering what was in that room that also contained his bag, he started to walk.

The rain was a lot more pleasant than going back into that room.

* * *

The rain poured and fought vainly to get into the third music room through the transparent panes.

Haruhi glanced yet again at the window anxiously. Though she was hoping desperately there wouldn't be any thunder she also found herself worrying about Yuri. Over the past few weeks, she had found it very relaxing, being around a person who wasn't extreme as the host club. Though she loved them all dearly it was a nice change, having someone she could simply talk to without being harassed or constantly but inadvertently insulted. She regretted now not having stopped him and giving him her umbrella. 'Maybe he got out of the rain in time?' The downpour increasing seemed to give an answer in squashing the slither of hope she had left.

A few minutes later the door opened.

Everyone looked up.

Tamaki screamed and went to hide behind Kyouya who pushed up his glasses. Hunny-senpai took cover behind Mori-senpai and the twins took the loveseat they were sitting on as shelter, peeking from behind it. Only Haruhi remained where she was. Though startled, it wasn't long before she got up and hesitantly went over to the soaking wet figure with a barely together brown paper bag cradled in their arms, wavy hair covering everything but the figure's mouth and chin. By the time she was near enough the person dropped the pile with a loud clang on the nearest table, various jars of instant coffee toppling out of the shreds of what was once a bag.

"Yuri?"

A slightly shivering hand reached up and pulled the black locks back, revealing a blue tinged nose to go with the trembling lips. In the eyes was a sharp glare.

"Are you alright? You're soaked!" Haruhi had grabbed his sleeve at the last statement. He now held himself, slouching a bit as he tried to, though unsuccessful, suppress a shiver, the glare on his face only getting worse, though it wasn't directed at anyone.

'_Who knew rain could be so bone-chilling?'_

"Oh man..." Kaoru whispered as he watched Haruhi guide the soaked first year into the next room. The others stayed behind, wondering if he was alright.

"You can change in here." Haruhi pulled back a curtain, "I think we have a change of clothes around here somewhere."

"It's fine, just hand me my bag."

Haruhi was confused, but did as she was told, going back into the next room to get his bag. She watched him rummaged through it and pause before rummaging through it again, taking out various things, before sighing and seemingly cursing himself under his breath.

"I think I'll have to take you up on that offer after all." He said apologetically, giving a trembling smile. Haruhi went back to find Kaoru, who offered to take the uniform and some towels to Yuri himself. Though he didn't particularly like the guy, it didn't mean he wanted this to happen to him. 'I feel kind of sorry for him.' he moved away the curtain, an apology half-prepared on his lips.

"Yuri, here I-" he started pushing the curtain.

…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

The rest of the club was on their feet and heading for the door when Kaoru flew out and slammed it shut, his face red and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked nervously, truly scared for his twin.

"He-she-he…"

"What?"

"H-h-h-he-she-he-It's a girl!"

"What? Yuri's a girl? What do you mean?" Hikaru grabbed Kaoru by the shoulders, trying to calm him down. He shook him gently by them. "What are talking about Kaoru?"

There was a knock.

They all focused their attention on the door behind Kaoru to see Yuri open the door in the Ouran girl's uniform which hung off of him like drapery. He rolled up the sleeves to his elbows; the dress almost looked like a gown on his small frame. His thick hair was a mass of curly mess pushed out of his face, exposing one ear. The socks and shoes he didn't even bother to put on, seeing as neither of them could fit.

"You-you!" Kaoru backed away slowly pointing an accusing finger all the while at Yuri, who stared at him in total serenity.

"Um, Yuri-kun, we know it may seem a bit ridiculous but Kaoru here claims that…well, he says that you're a girl."

"Is that so?" Yuri said casually his gaze fixed back on Kaoru who was hiding behind his brother, "And does he have any evidence to support that claim?" Kaoru turned red before stuttering out some incomprehensible phrase.

"Kaoru, maybe you just saw something…that wasn't there." Hikaru suggested, thinking his twin was on verge of breaking down now.

"No! I-" he stopped, as if recollecting something "ID! Show us you're ID Yuri!" he nearly jumped up and down in his excitement of being able to prove he wasn't crazy or delusional.

Yuri blinked and turned around into the next room. Everyone followed, Kaoru in the forefront and watched as Yuri rummaged through his bag for his ID case. When he pulled it out Kaoru snatched out of his hand, opening it with the eagerness of a miser receiving wages with a bonus.

"Haha! see? This clearly and rightly proves that he is a-" he stopped; his eyes widened as he looked at the ID and then back at Yuri. Kyouya looked over Kaoru's shoulder.

"Boy." Kyouya finished, staring at the blue colored card.

Kaoru's mouth dropped. "But-but, how-he?"

"Kaoru, I think it would be better if we went home today." Hikaru went over to place his hands on his twin's shoulder.

"He probably thought so because of this."

Everyone turned to see Yuri pull his upper body out of the loose yellow dress; underneath was a white tank top with lace trimming around the neck and straps and a bow in the center. He gave a half shrug.

"I'm not exactly the most attentive person when I wake up. It's my sister's."

"See Kaoru? It was just a misunderstanding. Just because Yuri's short, skinny, and pale, doesn't mean he's a girl." Tamaki patted Kaoru on the shoulder with a smile, completely missing Yuri's eye twitch. "We're sorry about this Yuri-kun."

"It's fine." He pulled back up the dress and went to the table for his bag and made his way to the exit.

"Are you going home Yu-chan?" Hunny asked, looking fairly sad.

"Yea, I figured I get home and get this stuff dry as soon as possible" he explained, lifting up the bag with his wet clothes. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded his head to Haruhi, who waved in turned.

He bowed farewell to the rest and opened the door and shut it as softly as he could, speed walking down the hallway, hoping anxiously not to run in any of the host club's "guests". He went through the garden, getting off campus through a dented part of the gate covered in bushes. He sighed in relief as he looked up from his umbrella to the building where the third music room resided.

A smirk, sarcastic and amused, formed on his lips.

* * *

OK.

Things will now (hopefully) pick up in the third chapter. By-the-by, Yuri thinks in English, the reason his thoughts are underlined in case any one was wondering.

EDIT (4/20/14): I put up a link for a drawing of Yuri on my profile for anyone that's interested.

Love and Peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**DO NOT OWN. Can't stress that enough.**

* * *

"I may be surprised. But I don't think I will be."

~Andrew Strauss~

* * *

Yuri huffed and wheezed, doubled over and rested his hands on his knees, wondering what he had done to deserve this.

'_Are they possessed or what?_'

Hearing footsteps, he scurried behind a column and tried to make himself as thin as possible, tiptoeing and holding his breath. The footsteps got closer.

"Are you sure you saw him run this way?" Hikaru looked around at his twin who was dallying behind to catch his breath after laughing so hard.

"Definitely. Have you ever seen him run so fast?"

"I don't think we've ever seen him run."

They both began to laugh, going at a jog now. Yuri let out the breath he was holding. Ever since the incident two weeks ago the twins became bent on pranking the new student. His tutoring sessions with Haruhi had ended already so he didn't understand why they were harassing him now. Though it seem to only escalate to extremes after Haruhi had asked him to continue studying with her yesterday.

'_Though they weren't there so how would they know?'_ he peeked around the column before heading in the direction the twins just came from, looking back multiple times. It was a free study period, the teacher had left the classroom; Yuri was determined now to get his things and get the blazes off the campus before the identical little devils spotted or even found him.

He decided to take a route that was near the second year's classrooms to avoid running into them in case they came back. He had given up running long ago, but was still wheezing. He stopped and leaned on a wall, sinking down to the ground.

'_Thank God I remembered to put it in here…_' he took out a lavender covered inhaler, shaking it vigorously before plugging his nose and taking his dose. He stared at quizzically, shaking it again.

"_Crap, the thing's nearly empty too_."

"Are you ok?"

Yuri jumped, fearing the twins had found him until his gaze settled on violet eyes with wisps of blonde hair in front of them.

"Yuri-kun? What are you doing here?" Tamaki held out a hand to him. He took it, though his legs were still shaking and he didn't want to get up at all.

"Twins. Pranks." He said between huffs, wondering what was taking his medication so long to kick in.

Tamaki caught sight of the inhaler Yuri was trying to hide in his small fist.

"You have asthma? Have the twins been making you run all this time?! Are you alright?!" Tamaki placed his hand on his shoulders, pressing him against the wall, his face laced with concern. Yuri held up his hand in defense from the onslaught of questions.

"I-I-I'm fine, it's fine. I'll be alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, I am."

"Tamaki, what are you doing?"

They both turned to see Kyouya staring at them with his eyebrow raised and folder in his hand. His gaze focused on the underclassmen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Yuri-kun's being tortured by the unscrupulous twins mommy; we have to do something!"

'_Mommy?_'

The look that passed over Kyouya's face clearly stated he wanted nothing to do with the situation. Yuri moved Tamaki's hand away.

"It's fine, I'm just going to go back to the classroom. The teacher should be there by now." He added the last part as he saw Tamaki about to respond, he figured it'd better not tell them he had no intention of staying around any longer. He bowed to them both, before pace walking to the classroom. Despite his determination, he somehow found himself staying; Haruhi asking if they could study a bit before club. He was beginning to realize a little now why the others were so bent on having her around.

* * *

"_And the tree was happy. The End._" Yuri closed the book with a small thoughtful smile. He now observed his listener who, to his surprise, was wiping away a tear.

"I guess I can take that to mean you liked the story it then?"

Haruhi smiled briefly. "I didn't expect to be so sad."

"I thought maybe you would think it ridiculous, reading a children's book."

She shook her head.

"Not at all."

A sniff echoed from behind them made Haruhi and Yuri turn to see the second years at a table identical to their own near a window.

"That was beautiful." Tamaki murmured between sniffles, wiping his flowing eyes with his handkerchief.

"Tamaki, you are getting tears on the table." Kyouya commented with slight exasperation, moving his laptop away from the traveling little creek.

"I'm sorry Kyouya, it's just," he blew his nose loudly "have you ever heard a more beautiful little tale?"

"Yes, I have. Though the story is thought provoking, I see no need for all these tears."

"No need!?" Tamaki stood up abruptly, knocking down his chair. "How can you not? The poor tree…" he broke out into fresh sobs.

Haruhi and Yura joined Kyouya in shaking their heads at Tamaki's dramatic sorrows. Yura had attempted to read as softly as possible, thinking he would be bothering them; he didn't expect the echo effect in the room to carry sound so far over that they would have actually listened to the whole thing. Tamaki got up and went over to the first years.

"Yuri-kun, do you mind if I borrow the book?" he asked, still sniffling though the tears had subsided.

"Sure." he said a bit hesitant as he handed the thin light green book to him. Tamaki took it from him, looking at the front before mumbling "The Giving Tree indeed…" crying once again, hugging the book to his chest.

Yuri rolled his eyes.

He opened the book to flip through it but stopped at the first page to see a signature.

"Who's Hirohito, Yuri-kun?"

Yuri looked up in surprise. He put his head back down, scratching his hair.

"…He's my uncle. He gave it to me as a birthday present when I was little." He almost whispered, embarrassment transforming into a reminiscent smile.

Tamaki blinked in wonder at his warm expression. "A-are you sure you want to lend this to me?"

Yuri faced the blonde again, a teasing smile replacing his previous one, though Tamaki mistook it for something else.

"I trust you'll take as much care of it as if it were your own precious valuable."

Tamaki's eyes shone, he straightened up and saluted him, book tucked under one arm, "I'll protect it with my life!" he about faced and marched off.

Haruhi sighed and hid her face in both her hands, while Yuri turned and giggled softly.

"How about we move to the next room? I believe your "guests" will be arriving soon." He rose and Haruhi followed the suit. Tamaki came back to the table to find it empty. Just as he discerned them and was about to call out, something blue on the chair near him caught his eye and he picked it up. It was a blue book, the word 'SKETCHBOOK' printed on a white square with a forest doodle drawn beneath all in blue ink. Curious, he opened the book and his eyes widened to see a figure of a young man with black hair and blue eyes with a slim muscular build. He stood in the middle of the page clad in nothing but black and purple swim trunks, staring at him with a phlegmatic expression.

"Yuri-kun is this yours?" he called out absently, flipping to the next page.

Yuri and Haruhi, who had by now reached the door, turned at the sound of Tamaki's voice. Seeing his sketchbook in the blonde's hands, Yuri immediately ran back.

"Yes, it is." he said quickly, his hand outstretched before reaching Tamaki, ready to snatch the book away. However, Tamaki looking up in time to see Yuri's hand, lifted the sketchbook high, far out of his exasperated underclassman's reach. He tried jumping to get closer.

"It's mine" jump "Tamaki-senpai" jump "now" jump "give it" jump "back!"

"Not until you tell me who this is." Tamaki opened the book while he still held it high to swim suit guy, lowering it as Yuri moved away. He blushed a bit, giving Tamaki an annoyed and guarded stare.

"He's from a show."

"An anime?" Tamaki turned the book toward him, studying the drawing once again. "What's it called?"

Yuri heaved a long sigh.

"Free."

* * *

'_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's Makoto!'_

'_Oh Hunny-kun makes such a cute Nagisa!'_

'_The twins are Gou and Rin!'_

'_Don't you mean "Kou" and Rin' _

An eruption of giggles ensued.

'_Kaoru looks so good in a skirt!"_

All screams, gushing, and squeals didn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Or at least that's how it seemed to Yuri. '_Memo to me: NEVER leave my sketchbook unattended in the third music room.__' _He thought dully as he watched Tamaki do another round of the butterfly strokes across the Olympic sized indoor pool. Almost every girl, his guests or not, gushed or fainted on the spot at the sight of him getting out of the water, pulling the goggles of his face and replacing them with red framed glasses. Things only seemed to get worse when Kyouya surfaced, shaking his hair out of his face before pushing the rest back with his hand, climbing out of the pool as well.

The pool was unnecessarily huge in Yuri's opinion, he also didn't understand why the girl's wore their swimsuits too when they weren't even going into the water. '_Not that it's the most horrible thing in the world..._' he looked over at the trio of girls in bikinis that were chatting with Haruhi under an umbrella. The host girl currently had a medium-length brown wig on her head, wearing a white blouse and jeans with an over-sized light green sweater and white shoes. Yuri had a feeling that she might have actually like this cosplay; she didn't say word to the twins when they handed her the outfit.

His eyes drifted and caught sight of two girls talking as they headed towards the juice bar. Seeing no glasses in their hands, he quickly bent down behind the counter and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Aw, Yuri-kun's not here."

"We thought we would finally get to talk to him too."

He could practically hear the pouting from the two, but made no movements until he was sure they were gone. He dropped his head unto his knees, glad to have averted another danger for the fourth time today.

"You do realize you can not hide down here every time they come over to talk, some of them might actually want drinks."

He grounded his teeth a bit before raising his head to the sight of a damp Kyouya, a towel around his neck.

"I'll take my chances." was his only response as Kyouya went around to the customer's side of the stand, leaning on it.

"Can I help you?" he asked reluctantly, seeing the dark haired second year wasn't going away. Kyouya smirked.

"A drink. Something not too sweet."

His amusement seem to increase as Yuri went about gathering various concentrates, a shaker, and a glass before bending down to pick a notepad. Studying it with intense concentration for some minutes, mumbling to himself, he eventually put it away and went about putting together what he had read, working like a robot from an old cartoon. He turned to Kyouya with the shaker, placed the empty glass on the counter, poured out his drink, put a little umbrella, straw, and placed it quietly in front of him with a coaster and a napkin. He turned around to clean the utensils.

"You do not seem too happy with the results of our planning. The idea was initially yours."

"It was Tamaki-senpai's idea, not mine. The notion wouldn't have entered his head if he hadn't gone browsing through my sketchbook."

Kyouya gave a slight huff at Yuri's controlled tone and headed back towards the pool, only having taken a sip, which further irked Yuri.

* * *

"Couldn't you have let tono seen something with twins?" Kaoru asked, practically whining.

"It wasn't my intention for him to see anything at all."

"Yeah, beside you look really cute Kaoru." Hikaru smiled, tugging at Kaoru's skirt.

Kaoru slapped his hand away. "But why do I have to be the girl?"

"Gou is the younger one of the Matsuoka siblings."

"See? Younger, older." Hikaru said emphatically, pointing to Kaoru and then himself. Kaoru glared at him, turned away with feminine grace mixed with indignation and walked off, ignoring his brother as he called out to him to wait. Yuri chuckled quietly behind his hand.

* * *

'_Finally, it's over._' Yuri rested his head on the counter. With the guests gone, the club was straightening out the pool. Well, as best as a group of rich guys and one girl could. Yuri, who had moved to the customer side and climbed on a stool, stifled a yawn in his throat, resting his head on the counter. He was faltering between wake and doze when two pairs of hands roughly grabbed him by the arms and sides and carried him off. His eyes shot open.

"Huh? Hey!" he saw he was being taking toward the pool.

"Wait! Stop you idiots!"

"Ah! Hika-chan, Kao-chan! Don't!" Hunny screamed from the opposite end of the pool. However, it was too late as the twins leaned back to get leverage before launching Yuri into the pool.

"Yu-chan can't swim!"

"WHAT!?"

Mori-senpai dived in when Yuri hit the water; he reached where the splashing subsided took a deep breath before going under.

"How were we supposed to know he couldn't swim?"

Mori-senpai surfaced a minute later with a still Yuri in his arms. He got unto the pool's edge where the twins and the others had gathered; he laid the limp body on floor and began performing CPR. On the third attempt to breathe air into his lungs, the limp form heaved and Yuri coughed up what water he had inhaled.

* * *

Yuri removed his wet clothes, glaring at the inside of his own eyelids.

'_I hate the smell of chlorine._' He grimaced at his soaked clothes, wondering if he should removed his underwear as well. "I'll kill them." He mumbled, taking off his undershirt.

"So you are a girl."

Yuri froze before turning around abruptly to see Kyouya holding the curtains open, towels in hand. She quickly put back down her wet shirt. He walked further in, the amused smirk returning on his lip.

She gave him a suspicious look.

"…You knew didn't you?"

"I had my suspicions. I merely required concrete evidence." He handed her the towels. She took one and put it around her waist before taking off the wet shirt, revealing a red stuck-on camisole, surprising him a bit. She put one around her shoulders and took the last one and dried her face.

"You're welcome."

His smirk grew wider.

"I believe you should inform the others as well."

Yuri grimaced.

"How about not telling them and letting this fact stay between us, hmm?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her.

"And how long do you think you can keep it a secret with the twins thinking you are a boy?"

"…Fine."

* * *

"I KNEW IT!" Kaoru screamed jumping up two feet in the air. Everyone minus Kyouya and Yuri took a step away from him.

Yuri waved dismissively. "Yeah, yeah, you were right. The end. Can I go home now?"she asked, turning to Kyouya.

"I thought you said weren't a girl Yuri-kun, I mean Yuri-chan."

"I neither confirmed or denied." She said flatly, not looking at Tamaki but Haruhi, who slightly smiled.

"B-but your I.D." Hikaru stammered, thoroughly confused now.

All of them looked at her now, even Kyouya, curious as to how she managed to convince the school she was male.

She smiled, crossing her arms in the puffy yellow dress (they managed to get one closer to her size) and only said:

"That's for me to know and you not to find out anytime soon."

* * *

OK! So whoever guessed Yuri was a girl in chapter 2, you were right. Congratulations! If there are any errors let me know; it is 5:35 a.m. as I type this so it would be understandable. Also now that it's out that she's a girl, her thoughts will not be shown to be in English anymore, she'll think in 'Japanese' like everyone else.

Honestly, she thinks too much (kidding).

Chapter 4 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to post this chapter early, since I have extra time. I'll see if I can get another one up on Saturday night as well, but I'm not making any guarantees.

Once again (and for the last time since we all know) **Do not own**** OHSHC.**

* * *

"Every solution to every problem is simple. It's the distance between the two where the mystery lies."

~Derek Landy~

* * *

This was the fourth time checking her name through school files.

Nothing.

Kyouya sat in his room staring at his laptop screen presenting the same general information about the small girl it had been doing for the past hour. He couldn't understand for the life of it why there was nothing else about her, but her name, birthday (which he surmised was false also seeing as she was lying about her gender), Ouran ID number, gender and a picture of her in a commoner boy's middle school uniform.

It didn't even have her address, and he was sure the school hadn't accepted the girl without seeing her medical records. So why was this it?

'Unless she requested something…'

Couldn't be.

She was a commoner; she didn't have that kind of influence or connections. Kyouya continued to rack his brain as to why this girl was such a mystery. He had learned at an early age that knowledge was power. It was how he always seemed one step ahead of everybody. But here was a girl, of simple background, where he could find no information on other than what she had told them. So for probably the first time, he was interacting with someone he knew next to nothing about.

It was a new feeling to him.

He closed his laptop in frustration, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Deciding to go to bed early for once, he got up and headed to the second floor of his room.

* * *

"Physical exams? You mean those things where nurses check your height and weight and stuff?"

"Yeah, something along those line." Haruhi laughed a bit at Yuri's extremely condensed definition.

They were at Haruhi's place. Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai had come over: Mori to tutor Yuri in History, which she was on the borderline of failing (failure to her was a 'C') and Hunny just coming over to have cake with the two female first years.

She raised an eyebrow at Haruhi.

"Can't you skip that?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"…what did you do last time?"

"Kyouya-senpai managed to get me into the special male section for the exam." She replied evasively, deciding not to tell Yuri all the chaos that went on before.

"Are you worried Yu-chan?" Hunny-senpai placed a plate of cake next to her. She stared at the slice for a while, having never seen red cake in her life.

"Not really…" she said slowly, still staring and turning the plate at all different angles. "Hunny-senpai, what kind of cake is this?"

Hunny-senpai blinked in surprise. "Red velvet cake."

'Right.'

She took a bite and her eyes widened and cheeks glowed pink for a moment.

'It's…delicious. Who knew red colored cake would taste so good.' She finished the slice in two mouthfuls; Hunny-senpai, Haruhi and Mori-senpai stared at her in amazement as she ate. She held out the plate to Hunny-senpai, crumbs on her face.

"Can I have another slice?"

The little senior nodded silently as he went to go get another slice of cake. A smile took over eventually, glad to have finally found a dessert Yuri liked so much.

"Yuri."

Yuri turned and held her breath as the tall figure brought his face very close to hers. He wiped the crumbs off the side of her mouth and cheek with a napkin.

"You have crumbs on your face."

"T-thank you." Her cheeks dusted pink. It was the first time she heard Mori-senpai talk. Yuri couldn't believe how deep his voice was, it was so…sonorous.

'Lucky is the woman who marries this guy.' She watched him sit back down as Hunny-senpai returned.

"So what are you going to do about the physical exams?" Haruhi asked taking the slice the third year had gotten for her as well.

"Don't worry, I have it covered."

* * *

"What does she mean she has it covered?" The twins whispered sharply in unison leaning over Haruhi while they were heading towards the physical exam room.

Haruhi shrugged. "That's what she told me."

The twins looked at one another.

"Where is she?"

"She left earlier, not sure where she went."

As they entered the room, Haruhi could only tense and hunch over in surprise and exasperation at the long line of doctors and nurses greeting them.

She was not going to get use to this stuff anytime soon.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?"

"Nothing at all Kyouya-senpai…" she turned her head in the opposite direction, her facial expression nothing but pure apathy. Not very nice things were going through her head.

'KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'

Haurhi cringed, wondering to this day what these girls saw in the twin's act.

"Ah, Yuri." Haruhi mumbled as she spotted her cross-dressing friend being led behind a curtain for chest measurements.

"Haruhi, don't you have your own examination to complete?" Kyouya asked following her gaze, curious to see how Yuri planned to handle this situation.

Haruhi left and the twins, done wooing the girls, came over to Kyouya-senpai, having caught sight of Yuri as well.

"You don't think she's going to come out of there shirtless do you?"

Kyouya and Kaoru stared at Hikaru.

"What? She's as flat as board! She could actually get away with it."

Kaoru and Kyouya were silent. From what they had seen, not only was she flat-chested, but she had the body of a fifth year elementary school student, boy or girl.

If it wasn't for the fact he had seen her lower half clad only in underwear, Kyouya would have had doubts himself about determining her gender. He coughed as the image, much to his dismay, flitted across his mind.

"Komatsu-sama, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

The girls that had gathered leaned in, pure anticipation thickening the air in the room; even the twins leaned forward a bit. Kyouya crossed his arms.

The curtains moved to the side.

The twins' mouth dropped, a blush suffused their face before they covered their eyes.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow.

Standing in a buttoned down school shirt with nothing underneath, Yuri went over to the nurse who had the tape measure in her hand, removing the shirt completely. The girls were in silent awe at the lean slim build of the transfer student, the smooth pale plane of 'his' chest.

'He's so cute…'

While the twins were fighting the urge to peek, Kyouya was studying Yuri. No matter how he looked at it…something just didn't seem right.

His peripheral vision caught something moving under the curtain Yuri had come out of. He walked over and went through the side that didn't have girls nearby. The twins, feeling him pass by them, uncovered their eyes and followed him. He pushed the curtains back quietly and his eyes widened a bit. The twins finally caught up and peeked under his arm.

"…Yuri-chan?"

Sitting on one of the chairs, sat what appeared to be Yuri in a white t-shirt, the school pants and black flats, swinging her legs and twirling a lollipop in her mouth. This look-a-alike turned its brown eyes toward the sound of the twin's voices and lifted up a hand in greeting.

"Hey Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyouya-senpai, did you guys finish your examinations? Hold up, what is Kyouya-senpai doing here?" she got up and walked over to them, putting the lollipop back in her mouth.

"Yuri-chan? But if you're here then who-?"

The question was interrupted by the other Yuri coming back into the changing area, holding his shirt over his shoulder, though his face was one of complete discomfort.

"I feel like they were trying to undress me with their eyes." the male Yuri murmured. He stopped in his tracks to see four people where he had left only one. "Who are-?"

"Don't worry Yuki, these are the guys I was telling you about. Well, some of them anyway." She gestured him to come closer, Yuki advanced and rested his arm on Yuri's shoulder.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, senpai, this is my twin brother, Yuki. Yuki, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachinn and Kyouya Ootori; the other four are off somewhere else."

"Nice to meet you all." Yuki bowed to them, putting on the green shirt Yuri handed to him when he rose. They bowed their heads and stared at the mirror images in front of them as Yuki gave Yuri her school shirt back and they switched shoes.

Their faces were identical, though Yuri was slightly slimmer, her nails longer, but the height and expressions and even mannerisms were so similar that it even freaked out the twins.

Yuri gave Yuki a white coat off the chair. Yuki, in turn, gave his sister the rubber band in his hair. The trio's eyes widened to see them take out and replace their contacts in each other's eyes. Kyouya's surprise only grew to see a peek of the true color of Yura's eyes from where he was. He felt he had to be mistaken though, there was no way eyes could be that color.

"Thanks Yuki."

"No problem my little sister." He grabbed her shoulder and pointed to his mouth. Her face scrunched up in a droll way.

"Don't you have anymore?" It was almost a whine mixed with an air of disappointment.

"Yura." Yuki warned in a light tone, gesturing with his hand.

Yura huffed a bit, taking the lollipop out of her mouth. Yuki took it from her with playfulness, putting it in his own mouth before taking out an unwrapped one from his pocket and placed it in her interior blazer pocket, patting the outside.

"Don't eat it in class, alright?" he touched her chin with the tip of his finger.

She nodded.

Yuki, with a wide smile, turned to the twins and Kyouya and bowed again before putting on round rimless glasses and walking the way they had came. They could only watch the older twin go, though they had questions, all of them seem gone at the moment.

"Say hi to Haruhi-chan and the others for me Yura." And with a wave he disappeared.

* * *

"So how did it go?" Hunny asked as he saw Yura and the others. The seniors and Tamaki had waited until Haruhi had finished her examination, she was just coming out when they made it to the room.

"Hunny-senpai, you'll never guess what she did!" the twins went up to him. He titled his head.

"Did she have her brother Yu-kun come and do the examination for her?"

They face faulted.

"You knew she had a brother?!"

"Yuri-chan has a brother?"

"Yeah, Takashi and Haru-chan know too."

The twins, Kyouya and Tamaki turned to look at Haruhi.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" screamed the idiot trio (Tamaki and the twins).

Haruhi shrugged as she had seen Yura do once.

"You never asked."

* * *

They headed back to the club room for a meeting. While walking, Hikaru noticed that Kaoru had steadily grown pensive and quiet. When they reached the club room doors, Kaoru blurted out absently: "Hey Yuri-chan?"

Yuri, who had her hand on the door, turned to look at him.

"Why did your brother call you Yura?"

Kyouya and Hikaru blinked as it dawned on them that Kaoru was right and stared at the little girl whose eye twitched before her face scrunched into another queer expression; somewhere between annoyance, guilt, and regret at being caught.

"…Because that's my name…"

Silence pervaded the group.

Yura scratched the back of her head, looking up.

"You lied about your name too?!"

"More like there was a typo I made no effort to correct?" she mumbled, trying her best to look convincing.

"Yura-chan."

She raised her head and focused her attention on Kyouya.

"Did you give the school _any_ accurate information?" at this rate he had to ask; the mysteriousness shrouding around this girl was beginning to seriously gnaw at his ego, not to mention it was highly irritating.

"…My birthday?" she said sheepishly.

Everyone (except Kyouya, Mori-senpai, and Haurhi who only shook their heads) dropped their heads into the hands.

* * *

Yura opened the front door of her house to the sound of shuffling feet. She took off her shoes and slowly walked up the stairs, listening to the movement coming from the half open door next to her room. She opened it further to find her brother packing clothes in a bag. He jumped and twisted around precipitously at the sound of the creaking door.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I figured you'd be home earlier, but if I don't leave now I won't make in time for afternoon classes tomorrow."

"Oh."

Yuki smiled sadly at his sister's downcast eyes, despite her success in attempting to sound unaffected. He put a hand to the round chin and raised her head and sighed before giving her a bear hug.

"If only the dorm arrangements had gone as planned; we could be at the same school in Kyoto right now without all this fuss." He said quietly with regret, patting his sister's back. She only nodded.

He moved away, hands on both her shoulders and gave a brighter smile.

"I'll be home for summer vacation alright?"

"Mm."

His smile widened. He kissed her forehead, gauging her reaction, before kissing both her cheeks, involuntarily bringing a small smile to her lips. She followed him downstairs and to the door.

"God speed, Yuki."

He turn his head to give a sideways smile, closing the door rather loudly.

She gave a heaving sigh, restraint gone as a bitter smile crossed her face.

"And here I was planning to cook something for once." She mumbled in the darkness. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a pack of pocky and some bottled water before heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

Well. Chapter 4 over and done. Yes, I was planning to change her name from the get-go. For some reason I just don't like 'Yuri', but it was a uni-sexual name so I figured I let her use it for school purposes. Yuki is...you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Any questions or misunderstandings, review and let me know.

(EDIT: I forgot to mention, I put it on the picture on my deviantart but realized I never brought it up here: Yura and Yuki are both bowlegged. Just needed to get that little titbit out.)

Love and Peace.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is longer than the others so far (I think they might be going that way for a while from now on) but I did get to post it. Yay me. Any typos, please let me know.

* * *

"Friendship is the hardest thing in the world to explain. It's not something you learn in school. But if you haven't learned the meaning of friendship, you really haven't learned anything."

~ Muhammad Ali~

* * *

'_In einem dächlein helle da schoß in froher eil, die launische forelle vorüber wie ein feil. __Ich stan an dem gestade und sah in süßer ru de muntern fischleins bade im klaren bächlen zu…_'

It was the third time Yura sung the phrase in her head as she placed the now filled teacup in front of one the twins' customers. At least she believed the girl was one of the twins' customers. After Hunny and Mori's table, she kinda lost track.

She had been in middle of watching of Haruhi complete an exercise she had given her when Kyouya came up to them, informing Haruhi it was time for the guest to arrive.

"Now?" Haruhi couldn't keep the disappointment out her voice.

"Yes now, the tea must be prepared and ready to be served in time for their arrival."

"I'll do it."

Kyouya eyes rested on the black haired girl.

"Haruhi also had to serve them as they get settled."

Yura gulped. Her quick response had been a reflex more than anything, but she felt her heart sink at the thought of serving tea to the host club's guest. She already avoided any prolonged interaction with them, why throw herself under the bus now? She looked over at Haruhi, whose face was pure surprise and shining with appreciation.

Well, it was only this once.

So as she served the tables, she figured singing "The Trout" by Schubert in its native tongue would help her calm down and not make her hands tremble. She messed up most of the pronunciation and had no real clue what she saying, but she found it actually working. She had now reached Tamaki's table (and thankfully the last). Thinking she was home free, she sped up her serving a bit more so that she nearly dropped the teacup she was placing on the table when a slim pale hand reached out and lightly rested on her own.

For the second time today she made eye contact with a customer.

And she wanted to scream.

"You must be the new transfer student I've heard so much about." Yura took in the long auburn hair, delicate face, hazel eyes, and honey-sickle voice before focusing on forming a response.

She nodded.

The pink lips smiled and Yura wanted to do anything but be there when she felt a thumb gently rub her palm.

'_What the blazes does this chick want?_'

"Do you take guest?"

Yura realized now how silly she must look; wide eye staring into the girl's face. So she willed herself to relax and said with a partly indifferent air: "No, I do not."

The indifference seem to disconcert the beautiful vixen because her eyes widened and she withdrew her hand, staring at Yura in surprise. The girl took that opportunity to return to the rolling tray table and tried not to look like she was panicking as she made her way to the doors. When she finally got through the doors into the safety of the next room, she sagged in mental exhaustion, putting the tea things in the sink and went over to Haruhi, who was waiting for her to come back to check her work.

"Never. Again."

* * *

The spring weather began to warm and finals began to approach for the students of Ouran. Unfortunately, Yura had been absent for two weeks, the teacher announcing after the first two days that he had fallen ill. Naturally, the host club wanted to go and check on their newest friend, but seeing as none of them knew where she lived, they had to content themselves with a phone call from her brother, who had her cell phone. He informed them that she was in the hospital after having come down with pneumonia. Though worried, the host club went about their days as usual, Haruhi realizing then how much she came to like the girl for company and study.

Yura returned a week before finals looking haggard and paler but better.

"I don't understand this..." she mumbled to herself as she hung over the practice test Mori had given her that morning. Haruhi sat next to her, working out the procedure and solution for a math problem Yura had given her. They were in the library after club hours and though she was grateful, Yura never thought she find herself associating annoyance with the silent senior.

"Ugh! I give up Mori-senpai, I don't know this. I don't remember any of this."

Mori nodded before putting her notes he had taken back in front of her. She read through before letting her drop on the table without restraint, taking satisfaction in the thump her head made against the wooden surface.

"I hate history." She announced with her head still down. She raised it to look at Mori.

"No offense."

Mori nodded in understanding.

"Yura, is this the answer?"

She took a look at Haruhi's working.

"No, you have to multiply the variable here before dividing it." She pointed before taking a fresh piece of paper and showing Haruhi. The brown hair girl's mouth dropped as Yura effortlessly wrote the entire procedure in long hand and the answer.

She checked the textbook. It was right.

"I think we both need more time."

"_Ain't that the truth?_" Yura rested her cheek on her hand. Recollecting something, she sat up, smiling a little. "How about you come over to my place this weekend? We can pull an all nighter."

Haruhi smiled at the idea. "Alright."

"Can you and Hunny-senpai come too?" she asked quietly, turning to Mori. He nodded.

"Good." Yura took out a necklace from under her shirt shaped like a key that was actually a pocket watch and checked the time. She took a sheet of paper and wrote out something twice before creasing the leaf and tearing it in half, handing one side to each of them.

"Is around 12 ok for you guys?" she suggested. Though just thought of waking up for a specific time on a weekend made her want to cry and wish the school never existed, she knew it had to be done; otherwise she could just kiss getting second place in the class good-bye. That and it meant she had to wake up earlier, as it was cleaning day for her.

She cringed inwardly.

"Sure."

"Perfect." Yura rose, putting the square bag on her back. "I'll see you guys."

* * *

Yura coughed loudly for the umpteenth time that day. She could feel the rawness of her throat with each intake of breath, but she refused to acknowledge it. She just couldn't bring herself to stop spraying bleach in the bathrooms until it had touched every nook and cranny of the place in some way. Though mixing it with the bathroom cleaner was probably going a little over board. She put away the last dry dish and got down off the stool to begin sweeping when the doorbell pealed throughout the house.

"Must be them. Guess I took longer than I thought cleaning the bathrooms earlier.' She glanced at the clock on the stove as she went to go answer the door.

"Hey Haru-"her face dropped at the sight before her.

'Why am I even surprised?' she thought pessimistically as she saw the four extra people behind Haruhi and in front of the third years. Haurhi's face clearly expressed the extra guests were not her doing. She grabbed the brunette by the arm, momentarily forgetting about Hunny and Mori, and pulled her into the house, narrowing her eyes at the guys, her hand ever ready on the door.

"I don't recall inviting any of you guys over."

"You invited us, Yu-chan."

She focused her attention on Hunny. "You and Mori-senpai. Not them." She pointed emphatically to the twins, Kyouya, and Tamaki.

"Aw, come on Yura-chan, we have the same classes. Why can't we study together?" the twins whined in unison, holding up backpacks with books inside. She stared at them for a good minute before turning to Tamaki and Kyouya.

"What's your excuse?"

"Hunny-senpai invited us."

Her mouth went slack and seeing the small blonde nod she rubbed her forehead, in too much disbelief to give a rejoinder. Yura gave them all a hard glare.

"I will let you in. If I hear one comment about the place, good or bad, I will kick all of you out, understand?"

They nodded.

She moved, opening the door wider.

The house, even to the host club standards, was a fairly…adequate size. The door opened to a black tiled genkan and fairly sized wood paneled area before arriving at a flight of stairs which led to the second floor where two bedroom doors could be seen. Though the front and second floor doors were of western style, they were sets of sliding doors on the first floor: two on the right and one on the left. The walls were a pale yellow and the ceiling was white and vaulted.

While the guys removed their shoes, taking out black slippers and replacing them in the three x four squared cubby by the door, Yura slid open one of the doors closest to the stairs on the right, revealing a kitchen. She asked Haruhi to show them into the living area while she made tea. The living area was also of a decent size to fit them all comfortably (by Haruhi's standards anyway); it consisted of one sofa against a wall and entertainment center on the other, a floor lamp occupied one corner and a desktop the opposite corner along with a desk chair. A phone rested on an end table, while a filled bookcase took its placed near the entertainment center. The entire room was lined with a baby blue rug.

"It's so cute!" Mori covered Hunny's mouth and shook his head.

Coming into the room, Yura paused to see duffle bags by the genkan.

"What are those?"

"Oh, they're ours."

"…I figured that. Why do you have them?"

"Hunny-senpai said you guys were pulling an all-nighter, so we thought all of us could just sleep over."

It was the second time the club had seen a girl glare at the small senior. Yura narrowed her eyes before closing and rubbing them with her right hand.

"I had accommodations in mind for three people." Yura said slowly, with emphasis on each word. "Not. seven." She opened her eyes and looked fixedly at each one of them. Tamaki and twins gulped. Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"I'm sorry Yu-chan, me and Takashi thought it might be more fun for all of us to be together." Hunny was on the verge of tears.

Mori nodded.

"It's an all-night study session Hunny-senpai. It's not supposed to be 'fun'."

Hunny sniffed.

Yura rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, fine whatever. But I will not be held responsible when you guys don't like where you have to sleep." Everyone except Kyouya nodded in agreement. Somewhat appeased to have their cooperation to some extent, Yura went back to the kitchen to turn off the kettle, deliberating on sleeping arrangements.

* * *

'I am going to claw my eyes out at this rate.' Yura rubbed her eyes as she looked over the exercises Haruhi completed.

"Are you tired Yura?"

"No, these contacts just feel like sandpaper on my eyeballs right now."

"You shouldn't rub them then." Haruhi pulled her hand away. "They're so red!"

"_Ugh, screw this crap_." Everyone turned at Yura's mumbling.

"Maybe you should take them out, Yura-chan?" Tamaki suggested, surprised Yura even wore contacts.

"Maybe I should, Tamaki-senpai, _they're driving me up a wall anyway_."

"Driving you…up a wall?"

"She means they're bothering her." Kyouya explained, typing away all the while.

"How come you're in our English class if you already speak it so well?" Kaoru asked.

"Because my English, according to the instructor, though fluent is still limited."

"Does she mean your vocabulary or what you've said and done in class so far?" Haruhi, having spent more time with the girl, knew how fluent she actually was.

"…"

"Why do you stay in our class?" the twins asked in unison.

"Oh, I thought you guys didn't mind seeing as you two are using my notes." The twins shut up immediately and went back to writing. She gave a half shrug.

"I guess I just don't want to forget. Plus it is one class that's an easy A, unlike this cursed abomination." she frowned and pushed her history book away. She began to rub her eyes again. "_Oh my Gucci_, I can't take this anymore, hang on."

She was gone for a few minutes and came back with black half-rim glasses on her face with a neck chain secured to the handles.

Everyone stared at her.

"What? You never seen a girl wear glasses before?" she feigned annoyance to hide her discomfort.

"…Yu-chan…your eyes…"

She gave a long sigh.

"Yes, I know. It's a genetic mutation, let it go."

"Are they green or blue?" Tamaki came over and grabbed her chin. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mint green according to Yuki."

"Does he-"

"Yes, he has the same eye color as me."

The one time they were all silent, Yura became even more uncomfortable and irritated. Mostly because they were still gawking at her irises; even Kyouya was outright staring.

"Ok, now that the interrogation is over can we go back to studying?"

* * *

Kaoru jumped awake and shook his brother who was currently snoring over his notebook.

"Huh? Wait! 1825! Napolean takes the throne!"

"No Hikaru, you fell asleep. And that's incorrect by the way."

"What time is it?"

"4:30 a.m."

"My eyes are sore from reading."

"Hunny-senpai's gone." Kaoru commented, seeing the upperclassmen curled up on the couch.

"Yura's not too far off either." Haruhi added, covering her mouth as she yawned. She patted Yura on the back.

"Uh! yes…." Yura raised her head only to have her glasses fall off her face with a clatter.

"I think we should call it a night Yura."

She gave something between a moan and a groan in agreement. Getting up, she headed towards the door, bumping into it. She put on her fallen glasses and went out. Yura opened a door on the left side of the staircase and stepped into a half bath, filling the sink with cold water before dunking her head in, holding her hair. She came back into the living room, more awake.

"Ok." She wiped the dripping water off her chin with her arm. "Haruhi and Hunny-senpai will be in my room. I guess the twin's can take Yuki's room...you guys don't have a problem sharing a bed do you?"

The identical heads shook.

"Ok, so the problem is Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai." She paused in thought. "…I guess one of you can take my parent's room…" she thought aloud before giving a teasing smirk. "unless mommy and daddy don't mind sharing a bed too?"

The glare she got from Kyouya subdued her humor.

"It was joke. Relax yourself. You two come with me." She said as she grabbed Hunny and gestured Haruhi to follow her. "Mori-senpai, I'll be back to help you pull out the mattress out of the sofa ok?"

"Sure thing, Yura. Take your time." Mori replied, smiling sweetly. Yura's eyes widened and fixed on his face, making sure it was Mori.

"He gets like that when he's sleepy." Haruhi explained, patting the young girl on the shoulder. Yura didn't respond, both because she was at a loss for words and Hunny-senpai was much heavier than she thought.

She plopped him down on her bed and told Haruhi to leave her things by her dresser before leading Tamaki and Kyouya to her parents' room.

"It's not a king size bed, but it's better than nothing." she told them as she opened the door.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

She scoffed "Hardly. They're barely around to use it anyway."

Kyouya did not miss her callous, distant tone. If Tamaki caught it, he didn't show it. Kyouya also couldn't help but notice how spurious the room looked. It looked like something out of a furniture showroom than a place anyone actually used and slept in.

Tamaki collapsed on the bed, snuggling into one of the pillows.

"So, are you going to join him?"

Kyouya took a momentary glance at the blonde splayed out on the queen size bed.

He'd sooner sleep in a bathtub.

"The only options left are either sharing the couch-bed with Mori-senpai or sleeping on a futon in the traditional room."

His eyebrow went up at the mention of a traditional room. He decided to go with that. They went back downstairs and Yura assisted Mori in setting up the bed out of the sofa, when finished she got a blanket and pillow from a linen closet upstairs before wishing him goodnight.

"Good night Yura, sweet dreams." Yura could feel the hairs on the back her neck stand on end. She also broke out into a bit of a nervous sweat when she heard a loud 'CLANK!' reverberate throughout her living room which quite clearly came from the prostrate senior. She made a note to herself to never do this again.

She opened the next door to reveal a tatami mat lined room with one window on the opposite side of the door. There was only one light, which Kyouya had to turn on himself, seeing as Yura couldn't reach the string. Though it seemed to have been shut up for a long time, there was no musky odor, if anything it appeared to have been cleaned recently.

Very recently.

"Oh yeah, futon." Yura ran back upstairs, leaving Kyouya to observe the place. Her footsteps coming back down, he reflexively stepped out of the room to meet her. The futon seem to be a fluffy cotton ball, towering over Yura's head, making her unable to see the steps. Thinking she had reached the last one, Yura began to walk as if she was on flat surface. Only she was off count by two steps and braced herself as she felt nothing meet her foot and instead was plunging forward. She expected the futon she was holding to break her fall and it did, she just wondered when the futon became so warm. And smelled of dark chocolate and a savory faint spice.

She raised her face and the scent assaulted her nose full blast. Kyouya was glaring down at her, the futon resting on his lap along with most of her upper body.

She got up quickly upon seeing his face.

"Sorry senpai."

"You need to watch where you're going." was his hard reprimand.

Her eye twitched. 'It's not like I asked you to catch me or anything…'

"I know, I'll be careful next time."

They headed back into the traditional room, Yura laying out the futon quickly, embarrassed to have tripped like that, and Kyouya watching her; when she was almost done, his attention was drawn to a hint of white cloth that appeared to be wrapped around her left arm by the elbow. It looked like bandages. She got up and sighed, pleased with her work and took the pillow she had given him and placed it at the head of the futon. He silently lied down and didn't respond to her passing "sleep well".

* * *

Yura groaned as she rose out of the armchair, rubbing her sore neck. She gave a sort of laugh in the back of her throat, though not at all in a humorous mood. It was her own fault she was in any kind of discomfort, assuming just because she, Haruhi, and Hunny were the smallest of the group that they could all fit on her bed. Seeing the two already occupied what space was left, she decided to take the armchair next to the bookshelf in her room. The only problem was her window resided directly above the chair, shining light into her eyes and waking her up at an hour she really rather not be conscious of right now. Unfortunately, even after curling up this time on the seat and shielding her eyes, her body seemed determined not to let her slip back into sub-consciousness. So giving up, she finally decided to get up and take a much needed shower.

Yura couldn't help but watch in surprise as Haruhi began to wake up. She had spent an hour in the bathroom, but hadn't expected anybody to wake up any time soon. Haruhi looked around sluggishly before spotting her with a towel wrapped around her head, wearing an over-sized red shirt and black sweat pants.

"Good morning." Haruhi said groggily, yawning without even bothering to cover her mouth.

"Morning…" Yura mumbled. She found she could never bring herself to add 'good' to the small phrase. She just couldn't see what so good about it.

"What time is it?"

"…11:03 a.m."

Haruhi cringed.

"Really?"

Yura nodded.

Haruhi shook her head before climbing off the bed, stretching herself and making her way to her duffle bag. She searched through it thoroughly before giving a "tch" under her breath.

"Yura, do you mind if I borrow your body wash? I forgot to pack mine."

"…Sure…if you're ok with using prescription body wash…"

"You have a prescription on your body wash?" Haruhi asked in simple surprise.

"Yeah, I have sensitive skin…last time I used regular soap I broke into a rash. Not a very pleasant experience." She turned away from Haruhi, drying her hair.

"Oh. Well, I'll use it anyway."

Yura pointed it out to her in her bathroom, told her take her time and locked the door, in case Hunny woke up and accidentally wandered into the bathroom. She decided to make pancakes and scrambled eggs seeing as it was still morning. They were really the only breakfast food she could make beside cereal. She wondered briefly if the others would even like it, seeing as it was technically just instant mix she added water to. But then again why should she care?

She finished about four of them as Haruhi came into the kitchen. She asked the girl to prepare some green tea.

"Do you know how to work that?"

"A coffee machine?" Haurhi asked, confused yet amused at Yura's question. "Yeah I do…"

"Make some will you? They might want a cup. The blend's in that cupboard by the fridge."

A few minutes later Mori walked in, bed-head and all, but seemingly back to his normal self.

Yura decided to find out.

"Hey Mori-senpai, I hope you like pancakes." she gestured to the seven already done with her spatula.

He nodded.

Yura sighed quietly to herself in relief.

Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins eventually ventured into the kitchen as well, quiet at first, but soon were in a squabble about who could eat the most of Yura's 'homemade' pancakes and drink the most of Haruhi's 'wonderfully made' tea. Yura and Haruhi both rolled their eyes.

Yura placed the last set of pancakes on the table and was about to sit down when Hunny questioned aloud: "Where's Kyo-chan?"

The kitchen became deathly silent as the fact dawned on Yura.

'Oh yeah, he's in the next room.'

She walked toward the door. A hand grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Wait Yura-chan! Where are you going?!"

"…To wake up Kyouya-senpai. I put him in the next room to sleep." she stated slowly, wondering why they were asking her such a stupid question.

"You can't!"

"….Why not?"

"Because Kyouya….Kyouya….." something appeared to play in Tamaki's head, his face took on a horrified expression before he ended up in a corner in the kitchen, crying a puddle of tears on the ground.

Yura stared at him, vaguely wondering who was going to mop up all that salt water.

"Kyo-chan has a temper when he wakes up."

Yura, who thought the twins and Tamaki were exaggerating, grew a bit frightened to see Hunny looked somewhat scared as Mori began to comfort him.

She gulped, thinking maybe she should just leave him.

Then she frowned a bit at the prospect of having to reheat the food when he actually would wake up. She was not about to give herself extra work because one guy couldn't get up on his own. She wasn't exactly happy Ms. Daisy when she woke up either.

How bad could it be?

So steeling herself, she turned around in the doorway and asked Haruhi to hand her a cup of coffee. She figured if he drank it, it would calm him down to some extent. And if it didn't, she would throw it between his legs if he tried violence.

Brandishing the cup of Joe, Yura walked to the next room and left the sliding door open…just in case. She blinked in surprise to see how much light was shining into the room, particularly on his face and yet he still remained asleep. She walked closer to him and crouched down, placing the mug by the top of his head so as not to risk knocking it over.

Her lip twitched as she stared at the pale face, his long straight lashes, and his usually neat hair in disarray, thin lips in relaxed repose.

'How does he sleep so...straight…and on his back?'

Out of pure curiosity, she lightly ran a finger along his eyelashes, her own eyes widening at how soft they were. Realizing, however, that she probably shouldn't have done that, she stopped herself from touching his fringe and let her hand rest on his shoulder instead, shaking him gently.

"Kyouya-senpai…time to get up…breakfast is waiting." she flinched slightly as she remembered it was past noon now. "I mean brunch, but whatever." she added under her breath. Kyouya was still as inert as a statue. Yura shook him harder, wondering how this guy could sleep so deeply.

At the first sign of waking (his eyelids flickered) Yura took up the coffee and backed up a bit, bracing herself for an attack.

'If looks could kill…' she watched as a glare that could freeze over perdition settle on his face before he rose up eerily, glare turned on her full blast.

She held out the cup of coffee, resting her elbows on her knees so they wouldn't give away her trembling.

He didn't take it.

She brought a bit closer to her, blew the steaming vapor in his direction before extending it toward him again.

"I brought a sedative."

Kyouya's eyes slowly lowered to the cup in her hand. Yura was sure she reached a minute in her head before his hand slowly reached out and took it. She stood up as he put to his lips.

"They're pancakes and eggs. I was going to make bacon too, but its turkey and not enough for all of you."

He got up slowly, cup still at his mouth. When he finally headed toward the door, Yura supposed she was in the clear and went about folding up the futon. She was startled to see him by the door waiting for her. She found herself leading him to the kitchen.

As soon as she opened the door she was bombarded by bodies.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're still alive!"

"We were just about to come and rescue you!"

"_Oh my Gucci!_ Tamaki-senpai! Hikaru! Kaoru! Get off me! And put back the pans where you found them!"

The idiot trio, figuring they needed protection to go save her from the low blood pressure demon, put saucepans on their heads as helmets and had the lids as makeshift shields. They even attempted weaponry: Tamaki wielding a wooden pot spoon while the twins held whisks in their hands. Kyouya only shook his head at their antics, going over to the coffee machine for another cup of coffee. Yura managed to get back the pots, throwing them in the sink, intending to wash them later, while Hauhi settled the three of them down.

The chaos only resurfaced when it came to who would use the showers first, seeing as there was six of them and only four showers. Yura quickly got them ordered by having them draw straws. When they all finally left, Yura dropped heavily on her bed, finally able to rest.

It was a…lively weekend, if nothing else.

* * *

NB: Mori's personality change when he's sleepy is something shown in the manga. I decided to put it here because I found it hilarious (and kind of disturbing) all at the same time.

I don't know if anyone's wondering why I referred to coffee as a sedative, but I'll just say it now in case anyone asks later on: the definition of sedative includes reducing irritability (and watching or reading Ouran, we all know how Kyouya gets when awoken) and honestly I couldn't think of anything else. I probably shouldn't have even mentioned it. Oh well. Also the reason for four bathrooms: every bedroom has one, there's a full one on the second floor I didn't mention and I was gonna include a detachable shower head in the half bathroom in the staircase, but I refrained. Though I can just imagine Mori taking a shower there for some reason...anywho, will try to get chapter 6 up as soon as possible. Any questions let me know.

Love and Peace.


	6. Chapter 6

"We all make choices, but in the end our choices make us."

~Ken Levine~

* * *

"My…attendance?"

"Yes Komatsu-san, with the days you've been absent, including the two weeks you were sick, I'm afraid you're attendance could significantly affect your grading for this term."

Yura couldn't believe what she was hearing. A week of cramming all the information she could into her head to get second place in the class only to be told all of it was for nothing because of some missing days.

She wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

So she did neither as she stared down at her shoes, feeling frustrated as those instances ran through her head.

How could she have helped? Those days weren't a matter of choice for her.

"Even though the two weeks were excused, despite the fact you didn't bring documentation."

She glared at her shoes at the skepticism she heard in the tone.

"…I was only in the hospital for two days. I spent the rest of them at home recovering."

"I see…"

"…Is it possible that I can speak to the chairman?" the thought came out of her mouth as soon as it popped into her head. She was desperate at this point.

The instructor looked at her as if she was insane, but acquiesced, taking up the phone next to him and dialing a number.

* * *

"I see…you are in quite a predicament Komatsu-kun."

Yura tried not to smile as she observed the chairman in deep but humorous-looking contemplation.

'The wonders of genetics…'

"Isn't there a way to make up my absences: extra work, supplementary classes…?" she suggested, as the chairman had yet to open his mouth.

He snapped his fingers.

"Extracurricular activities!"

"…You mean…"

"Yes! Clubs! Have you participated in a club since attending Ouran? If you can provide me with proof of your attendance I'm sure I can have something arranged for you."

"Proof such as…?"

"Pictures, result of your effort in the club…or even a signature!" he pulled out a form from of his desk and slid it towards her.

"Have the ones in charge of the club sign it and you can consider yourself in good standing." Yuzuru leaned back into his plush leather chair, putting his finger tips together, glowing with pride for his quick thinking.

Yura stared at the form for a full minute before hazarding.

"Um, may I ask a question?"

* * *

"Eh? You want to join the host club?" Tamaki blinked twice in amazement, once by Yura's request and another due to her bowing. It occurred to him that he had never seen the girl bow so low before.

"Yes."

"Well…I thought you were already part of it Yura-chan, you're here almost all the time."

"I know, but I need…I need it to be official."

"Official?"

"Yes."

"Is there something else you'd like to add, Yura-chan?"

Yura closed her eyes and counted to ten before raising them in Kyouya's direction. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere by glaring at him. He met her restrained gaze with a smirk.

After a while of this stare-down Yura said reluctantly, "I have too many absences and my grades are going to be affected unless I give the chairman proof that I have been participating in extracurricular activities."

"I see." was Kyouya's only reply, as if he knew all along and just wanted her to admit it.

"Why of course you've been participating in extracurricular activities!" Tamaki got up and went into his usual hysterics, hearing there was a prospect of a friend failing. "What kind of proof do you need?!" he asked as if her life depended on it, holding her by the shoulders.

She gave him a deadpan look. "I need you and Kyouya-senpai to sign this." She took the neatly folded paper out her blazer pocket and held the form in front of his face. Tamaki took it and signed with an unnecessary energy. He then slid it over to Kyouya. The dark-haired second year read the form thoroughly and turned to her.

'_Why the blazes isn't he signing?_'

"I take it that means you intend to host guest?"

'I'd rather be dropped into a moving jet turbine...'

"…I was hoping that I could just run errands, help set up before they arrive and clean up afterwards."

"That would make you a lap dog, not a member."

"Haruhi does those things."

"Haruhi also has a steady quota of guest coming in everyday."

Another stare-down ensued. Tamaki decided to break up this one though.

"How about you host for a little while? You can serve tea too."

Yura's face resembled someone who had just been kicked in their pancreas.

"Only two days!" Tamaki, the ever compassionate one, couldn't stand the look on her face.

"But I would still have to serve tea afterwards?"

"Yes, you would."

The glance Kyouya got from Yura clearly conveyed the thought that she was not fetching talking to him. Nonetheless, seeing that going any further might do her more harm than good, she gave a relenting sigh before nodding.

Kyouya signed the form.

She resisted the urge to snatch the paper out of his extended hand.

* * *

'I honestly have to wonder how I got into this strange club,' Yura looked at herself in the mirror for the second time. "though it was technically my own doing."

Once again it was a cosplay theme at the club. Once again Tamaki was struck with some eccentric idea for costumes for everyone, and the difference this time was he wouldn't tell anyone what it was, simply stating that it was a _"surprise". _So she was currently in a dress. In honest truth, she actually didn't mind since it looked like something out of the Victorian era; she had a strong interest in things related to the epoch, though she would never let any of them know that or she probably would never hear the end of it.

"Don't you look great Kyouya? Though I guess that's no real surprise since you look great in almost anything." Tamaki wagged his eyebrows before giving his friend a wink.

Kyouya gave him a look that undoubtedly stated he was not amused or pleased, going back to writing in his book, asking, "Are the others ready?"

Tamaki deflated a bit, seeing his best friend completely disregard his compliment. He went off further into the room in dejection to see if the others were done. He didn't get very far, however when Haruhi walked out of one of the curtained rooms she had been changing in. Tamaki, upon hearing the curtains, turned and became a statue with a tomato shaded face when he caught sight off her.

She was wearing a cream colored gown that had an emperor's waist and puffed out short sleeves that were tied into bows at the ends. She had extensions in her hair that were put up into a messy French roll, ends of her hair falling onto her neck and forehead.

"Sempai, is it necessary to do all of this, I thought you guys didn't want the costumers to realize I was girl?" she asked Kyouya as she looked down at her outfit, lifting up the dress.

"There's nothing to worry about, seeing as you won't be the only one in a dress." he replied and as if on cue, Honey-sempai and the twins walk out in dresses, makeup, and extensions; the twins in identical long pink dresses with belts and Honey-sempai in a silk white collared shirt and a long pleated navy blue skirt. Haruhi watched in mixture of disturbance and amusement at how comfortable and happy they seemed in their outfits. She looked back at Kyouya, who donned a high-collared white shirt, a white cravat tucked into a black waistcoat with a dress coat over it, white pants, and knee length black boots. His hair was partly combed back on one side, and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. She couldn't help but agree with Tamaki's statement, though she never in her right mind would tell the shadow king that.

"Um, Hikaru Kaoru, am I supposed to do something to my hair or can I just leave it this way?"

Kyouya turned to the curtain next to him to see Yura walk out, bare foot, her hair still in her usual low boyish ponytail and for once not looking so annoyed. His eyes reflexively looked at the dress. A long flowing one similar to Haruhi's, with an emperor waist, but instead it was dark green, had long fitted sleeves that slightly puffed out at the shoulders, and frilled a bit over the hand. The front was a v-neck cut and had cloth of the same material covering the space the v-neck left bare. The twins instantly rushed over to her, holding up their dresses as they went.

"Yura-chan, where are your shoes?"

She shrugged. "I didn't see any back there."

"And there is no way you can leave your hair that way" said one twin, lifting up some strands that had come out of her ponytail while changing, "come along, we have to fix you up too." they said in unison, though only one pushed her back into the changing area, while the other went to find shoes. Kyouya looked at Tamaki, who had by now gotten over his shock and was currently squeezing the life out Haruhi, gushing about how "beautiful and magnificent she looked in her dress!" he rolled his eyes at the scene. Mori-senpai eventually came out from another set of curtains in a long black overcoat, a dress shirt, black pants and shined black shoes. His short spiky hair was combed back, though some strands stubbornly remained at his forehead. He was approached by Honey who told him he looked "quite dashing", to which Mori only nodded.

"There, now you're done."

Everyone looked back toward the curtain the twins had pushed Yura back into to see her step out, her look completed. The black boots she wore were slightly visible so she didn't have pick up her dress to walk like the others. Her hair was put in a loose bun that let strands escape in various places. Honey-sempai rushed up to her and gave her a hug.

"You and Haru-chan look so cute, Yu-chan!" he said giving her a big smile.

"Thank you Hunny-senpai", she replied with a small smile of her own, patting his head "but I think Haruhi is really the cute one here," '_more like beautiful...' _"and you." she finished, playfully tapping his nose. Hunny giggled and rushed back over to Mori for usa-chan and some cake.

"So tono," said the twins going over to him. "what exactly are we dressed up from anyway?"

"Well, if you haven't figured it out by now I guess there's no point in keeping it to myself any longer." Tamaki smirked in merriment, glad that the twins or nobody else for that matter, had figured it out.

"Though I'm sure someone else would know. Yura-chan, want to give it a try?" Everyone now turn to look at her while her eyes were now on Tamaki.

"Me?" she asked in disbelief, pointing to herself.

"Of course, you know very well, you just aren't aware of it." the French blonde replied like some sage from ancient times.

'How would I of all people…_'_ Yura looked around at everyone in their outfits and the more she stared the more they seemed familiar somehow. She decided to test the familiar feeling.

"Um…Kyouya-senpai, how do you think I look?" she asked innocently, turning in his direction with her hands behind her back. Kyouya, not quite sure why she was bothering to ask, took a quick glance at her before giving a dry "decent" in a tone where "for once" would very likely follow afterwards had it been anyone else.

"_Decent…_" she thought about it, tuning out the twins who were berating Kyouya for his terse and rude response.

'Decent…decent…that same high-and-mighty tone…but…with a different word…like…_'_

That's when it hit her.

_'Tolerable…'_

She looked around at everyone again, each outfit fitting the description in some way in her head before landing back on Kyouya. "Mr. Darcy…" she couldn't help but smile as she said it for some reason, and Tamaki breaking out into an approving smile confirmed it for her. "We're cosplaying Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice._", she stated happily, though she realized she was wrong about it being a Victorian age theme.

"See? I told you." he came over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now everyone has been informed, to your positions so we can greet the guests."

Tamaki looked back at Yura to see the smile still on her face, which he matched with his own before patting her shoulder and going off with the others. While heading to the door, however, her pace slowed as she began to think more closely about the roles.

'If Kyouya-senpai is Mr. Darcy, Tamaki-senpai Mr. Bingley, the Twins Lydia and Kitty, Honey-senpai Mrs. Bennett, Mori-senpai Mr. Bennett, and Haruhi is Jane, then who am…'and her eyes widened as she realized who was missing and who that meant she was partnered up with.

'Oh no…' she let out a long sigh before opening the door in front of her and going up to group, allowing the twins to put her in position simply because she couldn't care less at the moment.

* * *

As club was nearly coming to a close, a cue seemed to be silently given for "Mr. Bingley" and "Mr. Darcy" to make their final little performance. Since they were seated on opposite sides of the room, Yura could only wonder when girls other than Haruhi and Tamaki's customers were gathering in a crowd around them squealing in delight and fainting. She could only distinguish someone say "yes" in a brief hush, then an uproar from the hoard which she had, out of reflex, put a hand on her left ear to protect it from the high pitch sounds. After a few minutes Kyouya, who had left for some reason unknown to her, came back and took her hand. She looked at him confused as he then dropped to one knee, much to the delight of the girls starting to gather round, and said in smooth mellow voice.

"Ms. Elizabeth Bennett, I have tried to deny it, but in vain. You must allow me to tell you how much I ardently admire and love you."

The cries reach a rather uncomfortable volume at that point and Yura, now realizing what exactly was going on, though she wasn't informed earlier, waited calmly for what was coming next. He paused until the girls had settled down and continued in the same tone and perfectly symmetrical smile, "And I ask if you would give me the honor of accepting my hand?"

Now the the screams reached a frequency where Yura was cringing but trying to hide it. However, in the time which the girls were screaming Kyouya noticed Yura's face take on an almost sadistic smirk and realized that the outcome may not be exactly what Tamaki had intended. Yura knew very well there could be two outcomes to this situation: 1) she could go along with the book's plot and tell him that nothing he said or did could have convinced her to take his hand or 2) spare him the embarrassment and accept, to make the girls happy. As fun as the first option sounded to her she decided to go with the latter, seeing as disappointing the girls were not only going to bother her a bit, but have revenge exacted on her somehow; it did look like Kyouya was proposing to a cross-dressing boy after all. So when they had calmed down to observe Yura's reaction, she put on what she hoped was a shy smile, looked away, and let a faux blush creep her cheeks, before uttering a soft but audible "yes", which set the customers into another fit of squealing. She expected then for "Mr. Darcy" to rise and tell the customers that club hours were over but instead he lifted her hand, which rested on the back of his, and put it to his lips. Then took his other hand and brought it up to Yura's chin and much to the surprise of everyone in the room, stretched upwards and put his lips to her cheek. Yura, though surprised, heard thumps, which was probably some of the girls fainting on the floor, but instead of responding the way Kyouya expected, she went for a different approach.

No sooner had Kyouya put back down his head did Yura take his face in both her small hands gently, before lowering her own and placing a warm, moist kiss to his cheek. She was glad Kyouya's face and hair covered hers as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain from the volume the girls' screams had reach. Also, to finish off the little act of mischief, she then put her lips close to his ear and whispered in lighthearted tone:

"No offense senpai, but if I were you, I invest in some chap stick, _ASAP."_

She lifted her face from his, satisfied by Kyouya's caught-off-guard expression though it was only for a moment, and watched as Tamaki had to announce that club hours were officially over while Honey and Mori carried some girls to the nurses' office to treat their nosebleeds and/or bumps on the head from falling on the floor.

* * *

"Say, what did you whisper to Kyouya-senpai back there?"

Yura looked up from the book she was reading. Surprisingly, it was the twins who stood in front of her with questioning and slightly suspicious looks on their identical faces. She raised an eyebrow.

"What whispered to who now?" she didn't really hear the question; it was only the two looming figures over her book that made her look up.

"What did you whisper to Kyouya-senpai?" they repeated in unison, leaning closer.

She shrugged.

"Nothing of significance really." she replied offhandedly and went back to reading.

"His face didn't look like it was 'nothing of significance'..." Kaoru mumbled, before they decided to plant themselves on the couch she was reclining on. They each lifted her up; Hikaru her legs and Kaoru her shoulder and head, and placed them in their lap accordingly. Yura simply blinked when they lifted her up, and again when she realized she was now resting on them. She tried to sit up and draw her legs in so she could be in the middle, but was held into place by them.

"Release me. Now."

"Not until you tell us what you whispered to him."

"Why are you guys so bent on knowing anyway?"

"Because we never seen him look like that, especially in front of customers. We're curious." Kaoru stated, speaking for both of them, looking over at said shadow king. During this little monologue, Yura was desperately racking her brain for a way out of this situation.

"Why don't you just go ask him yourself then?" she tried, pretending to go back to reading her book.

"Are you crazy?! He'll probably just glare us to death or something." Hikaru almost yelled now, also looking at the host club vice president.

She sighed.

Her brain was fresh out of ideas as to how to talk her way out so she decided to resort to physical force. Without warning, she suddenly laid all her weight down on the twins' lap, heavy like a corpse, her book falling to the ground in the process. The twins jumped, mostly because Yura had actually carelessly dropped a book on the floor without even marking the page she was reading, which almost worried them. Kaoru being the one closest to her face, leaned closer to make sure she was alright. Two hands shot up and grabbed his face. He felt a movement lower down and saw his brother fly off the couch and landed a few feet away before he felt himself get flipped over and end up on the floor. They both blinked wondering what in the name of all that was good just happened. They turned just in time to see Yura walking off with her book in hand, flipping through the pages, looking for where she had left off. Grateful to Mori and determined to avoid further situations like that from occurring, Yura took a chair over to where Kyouya was and sat down, becoming engrossed in her book almost immediately. So much so that she failed to notice Kyouya's glance at her as she found her place and rested her head on her folded arm.

* * *

It wasn't until she was near finishing the book, and she was straining to see due to the sun setting, did she even realize how much time had actually past. Her head shot up to look at the window and then the clock. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw the time.

"So, you finally realized?"

She looked across from her to see that Kyouya was packing up his things to go. She, on the other hand, hadn't even taken off her cosplay outfit, persuading herself earlier that she would change when everyone left.

"_Oh crud..._" she whispered under her breath as she closed the book slowly and got up from her seat.

She stretched herself, cracked her knuckles and was about to do the same for her neck, when it occurred to her that he was watching her. Her brow furrowed as she seemed to almost shrink from his gaze in discomfort. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the way he looked.

"What?"

"Chapstick?"

Yura blinked, before giving a purposefully forced smile, exposing abnormally long canines, which frankly just looked creepy.

"...sorry...?" she mumbled "...if it's any consolation it was just a joke..."

He looked at her for some minutes, pausing in packing, "I hope you're aware that jokes can backfire..."

The smile fell off her face and was replaced by a look of what appeared to be fear, though to Kyouya it looked quite comical. He would have smiled if it wasn't his intention to frighten her. Fortunately for him it seemed to be working.

"I believe retribution is in order for your little joke."

"Retribution such as…" she asked cautiously, fearing for her safety.

And perhaps her wallet.

"You are now an official member of the club. I expect theme ideas from you for the next two weeks." He stated evenly, satisfied to see her gape.

"Two weeks?" she whispered weakly.

"Yes. I'll be stopping by this weekend to pick up the first set." He finished packing up his things and headed for the door, glad at how something so beneficial had come out of the whole plight.

* * *

Chapter 7 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	7. Chapter 7

I finished it early so instead of waiting until Saturday night, I decided post it now. Though I highly doubt I can post another chapter for the weekend, classes are murderlizing me (yes I mean muderlizing).

* * *

"Here's to books, the cheapest vacation you can buy."

~Charlaine Harris~

* * *

"Haruhi! We need another refill!"

"Haru-chan! More cake please."

"Will you guys stop bossing around my precious daughter!"

Haruhi's eye twitched violently as she picked the last of the cups and plates at an empty table.

'Don't these guys have better things to do this time of year?' she thought with annoyance.

The Host Club once again decided to make a visit to Misuzu's pension for the summer. Though in actuality, they only followed Haruhi, knowing she would be working there for the break again. While they gathered for breakfast, Misuzu asked Haruhi to wait tables. She had just finished cleaning one of them when a couple came downstairs and took a table by the window. They were either two very short adults or young kids who came with their parents. One was a girl in pale yellow dress which flowed around her calves as she walked. She wore a wide brim straw hat which covered most of her face and left a hint of the black hair that rested on her upper back. One could only judge from the slim arms and dainty legs that her facial features must be as delicate as the rest of her.

The other was a boy, who like his companion was also quite slim, apparently in that transition stage between boyhood and adolescence. He wore a jersey, the sleeves dark blue and the remainder white with an oval in the center with the words 'Bite me' in cursive. He wore denim shorts that stopped just above his knees and a cap that covered his eyes. Despite his skinny effeminate form, he walked with his shoulders slightly hunched and at a quicker pace. He reached the table first and taking up the menu, his head disappeared into it. Haruhi went over to them as soon as she saw them settled.

"What can get you today?" she asked.

"Um...I think I'll have the toast with orange marmalade and some fruit juice. What about you, Yu-chan?"

'Yu-chan...' Haruhii turned to the young boy the girl had addressed. With the cap on his head, in addition to keeping his head low, she couldn't see that he had actually dozed off in his seat. The girl took off her wide brim hat and hit him with it.

"Wake up, Yu-chan!"

Haruhi's eyes widen as she saw the girl.

"Yura?"

The girl and young boy then looked up at her, both their eyes lightening up in recognition.

"Haruhi/Haruhi-chan!"

Haruhi blinked and looked at one and then the other. The girl had called her 'Haruhi-chan' and the boy 'Haruhi'. She focused on the girl.

"Yura, why are calling me Haruhi-chan?"

"I'm not Yura." said the one in the dress, with a sly smile in place.

"I am." the twin in boy clothes raised their hand.

Haruhi wasn't too sure whether to believe them or not. Although what Yura wore seemed plausible, Yuki walking around in public in a dress was a little too much to grasp.

The one in the dress sighed.

"See? I told you no one be able to tell the difference."

"..."

"Yura?" Haruhi pointed to boy-clothes wearing twin.

She nodded.

"...And... Yuki-kun...?"

He nodded.

Silence.

Hunny walked over during this quiet interval and after seeing the twin in the cap rushed up to her and grabbed her neck.

"Yu-chan! What are you doing here?"

Yura, Haruhi, and Yuki all blinked and stared in surprise at the short senior.

"Hunny-senpai...how did you know it was me?" she extracted his arms off her neck and let him sit in her lap.

It was his turn to look confused. "What do you mean? Yu-chan is Yu-chan isn't she?" Yura continued to stare, at a loss for words. "Besides," he continued with a smile, "Yu-chan wouldn't wear a yellow dress like that."

Haruhi and Yuki's mouth ended up agape. Yura just barely muffled a laugh, she patted his head.

"That is true." she smiled and got up as Hunny led her by a hand to the table where the others were. Yuki and Haruhi followed.

"Yura-chan? What are you doing here?" Kaoru addressed the twin wearing the frock, his eyes trailing down and his cheeks dusted a light pink at seeing the usually pants-wearing girl in a dress.

'She looks…good.' he panicked internally and shook the thought away.

Yuki smiled, not missing the color and head shake of the younger twin.

Yura rolled her eyes. "It was Yuki's idea of a surprise for summer vacation." She pointed to her brother in the dress. Everyone blinked and looked between the twins standing in front of them.

"Kao-chan! This is Yu-chan!" Hunny wagged a disapproving finger in Kaoru's face tugging on the twin wearing the cap. "That's Yu-kun!" he pointed to Yuki, who put his hands behind his body and giggled sweetly.

Kaoru was horrified, though he tried his best to hide it.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Yuki asked casually, though he was sure he knew the reason. Yura took the seat Hunny offered her, while he took a seat in Mori's lap. Yuki sat next to Kyouya, oppositely facing his sister.

"We decided join Haruhi here during summer vacation, seeing as she won't go to any of the places we invite her to."

Yuki's eyebrow quirked and his eyes focused on Haruhi who looked like she wanted to just bury herself in a hole and live there for the rest of the break. He was about to call out to her when he heard a loud "thump".

He turned to see Yura's head on the table. Yuki sighed with irritation before getting up, taking up a glass of water.

"Honestly, if you'd go to sleep instead being on your laptop half the night we wouldn't have these issues." he mumbled to himself.

When he reached his sister, he pulled off her already falling cap and grabbing her by her hair, drinking some of the water until less than half remained before splashing the rest into her face.

She spluttered and jumped up, roughly rubbing away the water.

"Yuki!"

"Sorry sister dear, but you were dozing and-"

"Yura-chan…is that a bruise?"

Yuki's eye widened and covered his hand with his mouth as it dawned on him what he had really done. He complete forgot his sister was wearing concealer.

"_Oh crap…_"

"_What the devil is wrong with you Yuki!? Are you stupid or what?!_"

Yuki whimpered. "I'm sorry Yura, I for-"

"Ugh!" she brushed past him brusquely, covering her left cheek, running up the stairs two at a time. The host club called out to her, but it fell on deaf ears. They followed her upstairs and arrived in time to see her slam the door with a force that made the table and a flower that rested on it shake. Haruhi went up to the door and began to open it.

"Yu-"

"_DO NOT COME IN HERE!_"

Haruhi flinched before shutting back the door as quietly as she had opened it, looking towards the brother who was on the verge of tears.

* * *

Yura stared at the purplish black mark on her cheek. Her teeth clenched before spinning around to kick the door. She seethed for a bit before closing her eyes and taking a couple of deep breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, chanting something only intelligible to her over heated brain. After a few minutes of the exercise she went over to the sink and wet a handkerchief with cold water and pressed it to the mark, bending down to storage unit under the sink for a first aid kit.

The others were still trying comfort Yuki when Yura came back downstairs, visibly angry, but calm. Yuki raised his head at the sound of her cough and ran up to her. He grabbed her and pressed his face in the crook of her shoulder and his body racked with sobs though he made little noise.

"I'm sorry. I really am Yura, I'm so sorry." broke in between the sobs.

Yura patted his back and, to the others, kissed his cheek, but in actuality she whispered something in his ear to which Yuki imperceptibly nodded. Yura peeled her brother off her person and led him to his seat, an arm at his waist. He complied but tears still ran down his face.

"Alright, alright. No more tears, come on." She wiped the running salt water with her thumbs as they flowed.

She pressed her forehead to his. "If you don't stop, I'll be forced to lick them away." she whispered in puckish threat. Yuki broke out into a smile for a brief moment, wiping away the remaining tears himself. She remained in the crouching, hunched over position with her forehead plastered to her brother's until he calmed down. The host club could only watch, marveling at this caring girl who seemed to switch with Yura upstairs. She, at length, moved from her brother and resumed her previous seat, everyone else hesitantly took their own, all curious but too scared to ask either of them. Yura was the one to speak up.

"…We got into fight a few days ago."

Haruhi and the twins eyes widened notably, they turned to Yuki, who buried his face in his hands, elbows resting on the table.

"About what?" Hunny asked in a rare serious tone.

Yura's expression transmuted into something indistinguishable. "That's the most stupid thing about fights." she leaned back until she was staring at the ceiling. "I don't even remember. Do you, brother?"

Yuki hadn't move, but he shook his head nonetheless.

"Were you the only one injured?" Kyouya asked, the bandages he had seen on her arm awhile back coming to mind.

Yura glanced at him before looking back up. "No. Yuki's are just easier to hide."

Yuki shifted uncomfortably, as the attention turned on him.

"O-on my back, s-she scratched me."

"Do your parents know?" Tamaki regarded them both at turns. They shook their heads at the same time.

"We only had a week's vacation with them. They went back a few days ago." Yuki nodded wordlessly in agreement, his uncovered face now focused on the folded hands in his lap. After a few minutes of deafening silence, Yura attempted to dispel the mood by inquiring as to what they were planning to do during their stay. Tamaki, ever perceptive but still an effervescent idiot, bounded for joy and began going into winded explanation of the activities he planned, much to Haruhi's dismay and everyone else's relief.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yuki let them into the room him and Yura had booked at Misuzu's.

"You two realize this is a room with one bed?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, we're just gonna share." Yuki responded with a wide smile.

"Yuk-_ the blazes_! Why are they in here now?!" Yura yelled as she poked her head out of the bathroom. "Yuki, hand me my towel and clothes please?" Yuki, wide smile still plastered on his face, handed Yura her things.

"Do you need your glasses too?"

"No, I have contacts with me-well on me but whatever." Her attention was focused on the six other guys, but wandered after she realized her blunder.

"Need any help dressing, dear sister?"

The door slammed in his face.

He giggled.

"Yu-kun?"

"Yes Hunny-san?"

"Can we watch a movie? Yu-chan said she had DVDs in her bag."

"Did she now?" he mumbled, eyes narrowed as he looked toward the bathroom door.

"Sure, let's see what she brought." Yuki announced in ambiguous cheerfulness. He opened the duffle bag she had brought along with her upright suitcase and shook her head as he looked at the titles. A quarter of them were anime and some manga were hidden underneath, but the rest were all either Disney or Pixar films; from Cinderella to all the Toy Story movies.

'_This…chick_'

"No wonder she was up so late last night." Yuki took one of the DVDs, turning it over to read the back as a wave nostalgia washed over him.

"Is that Toy Story?" Yuki looked at the two identical faces that suddenly appeared at his shoulders.

"…Yeah."

"Can we watch it?"

"Sure…you've never seen Toy Story?"

"Nope." they said in unison as Kaoru took the DVD out of his hand to read the back.

"Where's the TV?"

"There are no TVs in Misuzu's rooms."

"Eh? Then what are we supposed to watch it on?"

"Yura brought her laptop." Yuki pulled out his sister's black 16" laptop from under the bed.

"Where did she get that?" Kyouya asked as Yuki placed it on a stand next to the bottom of the bed.

"Uh, it was a gift from, uh…our grandmother."

Kyouya's eyebrow rose at Yuki's poor lying skills but said nothing.

"The screen's so small…"

"Where are we gonna sit?"

"Good point..." Yuki ignored the comment from Hikaru about the screen. "Ah! Yura, just in time, the guys want to watch Toy Story, but they can't possibly fit in the space at the foot of the bed, any suggestions?"

All heads turned at Yuki's 'Ah' to see Yura stand by the bathroom door in white, yellow frilled nightgown with a rather large bow in the middle of it. It stopped at her calves and made her skin appear even paler, though her cheeks were filled with color from the hot shower she took.

'You would think they weren't raised up being told staring is bad manners or something...'

"We had a deal. Yuki and I." she decided to explain, seeing as the gawking wasn't stopping. "I wear what I want when we are out on this trip and he gets to pick out my sleep wear."

"And what a good deal it was." Yuki added, mostly to himself.

"Where did you get it?" the twins asked, their designer eyes scanning the gown.

"I made it." They all turned to Yuki, Yura smiling despite herself at her brother's silent, proud triumphant air. But she decided to cut it short before his head swelled and exploded by telling the others to just arrange themselves on the floor and bed to watch the movie.

Yuki pressed play on her laptop now that everyone was settled: the twins and Tamaki sat on the floor, closest to the computer; Haruhi and Hunny at the bottom half of the bed, Mori and Yuki on the side, Mori in a chair and Yuki resting his arms on the bedside and kneeling on the floor. Kyouya and Yura sat at the top half of the bed, seeing as Yura had watched the movie last night and Kyouya wasn't really all that interested. Hunny turned to her as the opening music began.

"Don't you want to be closer, Yu-chan?"

"No, I'm good Hunny-senpai, I've seen this enough times."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi turned to her now as well.

Yura looked at him with a tight smile while music played. When it ended, she began to recite with the characters, same tone and precise pausing though her voice didn't change in the slightest; she went on for a span of two minutes before stopping, smiling more gently now at his widened eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

* * *

'Were the graphics of this movie always soo…_sucky_?'

The question was a passing notion in Yura's head as she wavered between the laptop screen and getting lost in her brain. She was facing the door in her knee hugging position so her face was well in Kyouya's view, who was resting his back on the headboard as he sat with one leg bent, resting an arm on it. He found himself focusing more on her expression than the screen at a distance, but it was only due to her ever increasing furrowed brow. Her glance went more than once towards her brother; Yuki even caught her eye once and smiled, to which she met it with a small brief one of her own, closed eyes and all. The furrowing got to the point where Kyouya was sure a card would stay in place if he put one between her eyebrows.

"Are you that bothered because you had a fight with him?" he finally deigned to ask. In all honesty he was just bored, anything was better than just sitting there trying to derive a plot from a half-finished kid's movie. Her brow cleared as the meditative gaze now focused on him; she gave him a peculiar smile.

"Probably…"

He was both intrigued and irked by her answer.

"What made you think I was worrying about that?" she asked with hint of good-natured playfulness.

He turned his eyes back to the laptop screen. She chuckled and resumed her thoughts. It wasn't long before boredom had him once again studying her. She'd get so lost that her mouth would go slack at some instances and it would be some time before she appeared to realize, closing it and biting the inside of her bottom lip, using it as a latch. Whether she eventually felt his staring or her gaze just wandered over to his face, she caught his eye and said in a poor Welsh accent:

"_You examine me, Ms. Eyre. Do you think me handsome?_"

Kyouya's lip twitched.

"_No, sir._"

Her eyebrows went up in mild surprise.

"You've read _Jane Eyre_?"

"Is that such a surprise?"

"Yes, it doesn't exactly come off as something you would read. Well, from what I've gotten through."

"It was a requirement for a literature class…you haven't finished it?"

She shook her head. "Yuki took it away and hid it; I'm only on chapter 21."

"I see."

"Did you like it?"

"I have read worse. I'm not a fan of Gothic romances."

"It's a Gothic romance?"

He allowed the twitch to form into a smirk now. "Yes, it is."

Yura's lips took on an "O" shape as she nodded slowly, her head wondering over to observe the others. She turned back to him after a few moments.

"Have you read _Pride and Prejudice_?"

He nodded.

"_No Longer Human_?"

A nod.

"_Don Quixote_?"

Another nod.

"_…The Sign of the Four?_"

Yet again, another nod.

She paused, going through a list of books in her head, trying to get a title he never read before.

"_To Kill a Mocking Bird by Harper Lee_?"

He opened his eyes, bewilderment faint, but evident in his face.

"Isn't that an American author?"

She nodded, trying not to look boastful. "I finished it a while ago."

She stuck her hand under one of the pillows near the wall and pulled out a small brown and black hardcover, putting it in front of him. He took the book, reading the back with some interest.

"Yura-chan, the movie's over." Tamaki announced.

"Huh? Oh, ok um…Kaoru, can you take out Toy Story 2 and put it in the laptop?" she said, her arm stretched lazily toward her bag. When the credits began to roll, she was glad to see how easily they were kept at bay. She focused her attention back on Kyouya who, to her surprise, had opened the book to the first chapter and was actually reading it (well more like skimming but it counts). He had gotten through a few pages before his attention was diverted by something shining near Yura's face. He blinked in silent surprise to see two silver ring pinna piercings and a stainless steel onyx stud in her earlobe.

"You have...piercings?" he asked with hesitation, though he was looking straight at them while he spoke.

Yura's head turned quick with alarm, combing her hair back over her ear.

"Yes." she said after a pause; it would have been futile to deny it at that point, she had only moved her hair away because she couldn't take the dampness tickling her face any longer. She was dazed a bit to feel him push her hair back and rub the onyx stone.

"Is that real?"

"No."

"…Aren't you too young to have so many piercings?"

"It's only one ear."

"Again, my question still stands."

She gave an exhale that was somewhere between exasperation and resignation.

"It's fine. Yuki did it, no one else knows, so all is well."

"Komatsu-san?" he said with some disbelief and alarm, though he didn't raise his voice.

"Yup."

"I highly doubt your brother would be able to purchase a piercer."

"He didn't use a piercer; he used three ice cubes and a hot sewing needle." She stated with relative calmness.

Kyouya's expression was one who had just heard a disturbing tale against his will.

"…why?"

She shrugged, looking at the wall, missing the change in his face.

"Because I felt like it. He has the same thing in his left ear."

"…Yura-chan, how old are the both of you?"

"Thirteen years and counting."

His brow furrowed. "Thirteen?"

"Yeah."

"How are you thirteen and in high school?"

Another slight shrug. "Well, when I enrolled here and took the entrance exam, it was with the intention of completing my last year of middle school. When I got my results, they told me I had been placed in the first year high school section."

The young Ootori was centimeters away for outright gawking at this little girl in amazement.

'_Though that could be the reason I'm passing only by the skin of my teeth…_'

* * *

Kyouya woke up with an uncommon clear thought: that he was not sleeping in his room.

At least, definitely not his bed.

He simply lied there and observed his surroundings with his eyes, trying to remember what had happened yesterday. Then a low but audible snore caught his attention. He turned and stared at the girl sleeping beside him.

She had her arms crossed and legs straight, but her face contradicted her stiff sleeping position. Her hair was currently a wavy mess; some flowed above her head, some of it caught on her unruly thick yet curled eyelashes, and her mouth hung open. Kyouya scowled in disgust as he noticed the drool that escaped from the corner of her lips onto the pillow, making a small puddle. His gaze trailed back up to her eyes which were fluttering, the bags under them visible and Kyouya recalled her brother complaining about her staying up late watching anime or something.

He stirred after that thought and saw that everyone had dozed off where they were; even the laptop had switched to sleep mode. He got up and stretched before going over to kick Tamaki awake, who jumped up in sleepy disoriented haste.

"Hein?! Je suis éveillé! Que s'est-il passé? Qui est là ?" he looked to see Kyouya looming over him with serious bed head. "Kyouya? What are doing here?" he asked in a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"You're not in your bedroom Tamaki; we're still at the pension. We fell asleep in Yura-chan and Komatsu-san's room."

"We did?" he observed his surrounding more closely "Oh, so we did. We better wake up the others and get outta here before they wake up."

He rose and gently shook Mori-senpai awake. The senior opened his eyes and took one scan around the room before taking Yuki up from off the floor and placing him next to his sister. He then went for his cousin, knowing better than to wake him. Kyouya woke the twins, while Tamaki carried Haruhi in his arms to her room.

* * *

"Hey Yura-chan! Look what we got!" the twins' excitement alone is what brought a smile to her face, though she didn't realize it.

"Fireworks, huh?"

"Yeah! Wanna light them with us later?"

"I guess so…" she bent down closer to get a better look at the odd pictures.

"What are you guys gonna light later?" Haruhi asked, placing Yura's drink on the table.

"Hikaru and Kaoru brought fireworks."

"Oh."

"Where's Kyouya?" Tamaki came over to the others after talking to Misuzu.

"Probably still at his place sleeping." Yura mumbled with the cup to her mouth, Haruhi thinking the same and the twins nodding in agreement.

"But it's nearly noon."

"Do you want to go wake him?" asked Kaoru.

Tamaki turned pale and shook his head vigorously.

When night had dusk in, the twins brought everyone over to their summer home in the backyard. However, Haruhi and Yura found themselves paying more attention to the sheer size of the place than the bright colors the sparklers and bottle rockets emitted. Yura crouched down with Hunny and the others as the fireworks sparkled about. She had never used or seen fireworks in person so she watched closely as the others lit them, Haruhi, Kyouya, and Yuki watching from a distance on the porch.

Hikaru lit one and everyone held their breath for the spray of hues. Only instead of the flickering brightness the wick went out in a floating curve of smoke into the air, the firecracker still intact. The older twin frowned, reaching for another match, he lit it again. This time it burst into a cloud of gray smoke enveloping everyone. They all ran towards the porch, coughing and wiping their eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, it just blew up! It must have been defective or-"

Hikaru stopped mid-sentence as he caught sight of Yura fall to her knees, still close to the smoke, with a hand over her mouth and nose.

"Yura-chan!" he ran over and helped the girl over to the porch. She coughed with violence and her eyes watered as she gasped for air between each cough.

"Yura-chan! Yura-chan, what's wrong?!"

"Her asthma…." Tamaki breathed. "Yura-chan where's your asthma pump?!"

The others stared at him in fascination.

"It's in her bag in the guest room!" Yuki answered while trying to move her into some position that would help her breathe better.

Tamaki turned to call Mori, but was met with an empty space as he felt a rush of wind pass him. He was back within minutes, tossing the pump to him who gave it to Yuki. He lifted his sister's head and forced it into her mouth, plugging her nose, praying that she wouldn't cough it back up. Yura inhaled as best she could, her eyes now running with tears. The hacking eventually grew less intense and soon she could raise her head, though she was still wheezing.

"Yura?" Yuki said in wondering concern, peering into her face while Kyouya knelt down in front her, checking to see if her breathing would resume to normal, if not, they would have to go to the hospital. Her wheezing grew quiet. Kyouya called out for a wet towel, wiped her face and arms clean and suggested she remove the contacts. Her brother had to remove them, her hands being too unsteady.

* * *

The next morning found Yura and Yuki back at the pension. They decided to head back after the incident when Yuki realized that her sister's pump was empty. The host club came over in the afternoon and, with Yuki, went into the town, leaving Yura at the pension in the dining area. She was soon joined by Kyouya. He had, of course, slept in again and even Tamaki didn't have the courage to wake him. He was still too traumatized from the last encounter with the low blood pressured demon. When he spotted her, he drew out a chair across from her and his brow raised to see her reading a small paperback.

"I thought you said your brother hid that from you?"

"He did. I found it while he was in the shower. It was in the one place he thought I wouldn't search."

"And where would that be?"

"The bag where he's keeping my nightgowns."

Kyouya shook his head and said nothing.

They sat in comfortable silence, writing and reading at their leisure. It occurred to Yura now to ask him a question that had been bothering her for weeks now.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

He made a noise in the back of his throat as signal for her to continue.

"Why didn't you tell me that summer vacation was a week away?"

"As a student, you should have known that."

"Then why did you ask for theme ideas for the next _two_ weeks?"

"So you'll have something prepared for the week we go back school."

When silence was all he got to his response, he looked up from the little leather book. He smirked at the glowering hostility. She went back to reading. Kyouya finished writing and was sipping on tea when he asked Yura if she had gotten to a certain event in the story.

"_Not yet, but I'll let you know when I do, rest assured._" She replied, oblivious, in the poor welsh accent.

He frowned and titled his head to the side.

Yura continued to read until realization hit her on what just came out of her mouth; her shoulders hunched, unable to meet his gaze. She became annoyed at how easy red suffused her cheeks.

"…Sorry, I was…um…reading that way in my head…yeah…"

"Uh-huh…" Kyouya put a hand to his mouth to cover a smile.

"Do you understand French, senpai?" it was the only question she could bring up as a distraction for her muddied thoughts.

Kyouya decided to spare her. "Yes, I do."

She flipped through the book and reached the desired page, standing up to hand it to him. He read it with a speed that made Yura pout in slight envy. The envy changed to admiration as he read it aloud in plausible French though his native accent slipped in and out. He then told her the translation in English. She took the book from him and wrote it down, trying to pronounce the phrase herself yet failing miserably. He moved to take the seat next to her, taking back the book as the recollection of the many French phrases came to his mind. Yura had always thought of asking Tamaki, but refrained, fearing he would go into one of his passionate harangues about the beauty of the French language. She listened to him, trying to form the words as she saw them leave his lips. He perceived this and seeing he had spare time, began teaching her the pronunciation. By the time the others returned they were at a smaller table, facing each other, Kyouya trying to teach her how to get the right sound for the letter "R" but she sounded like she was choking on her own spit.

"No Yura-chan, again."

"Ugh." she ran her hand through her hair, "Can't I just leave this for now?"

"No. Now try again."

She hung her head.

"What are you two doing?" Tamaki asked in a hushed excited tone to see them leaning so close to one another.

"Kyouya-senpai is teaching me some French." Her voice was muffled from her still hanging head.

"Why didn't you ask me Yura-chan? I would have been more than happy to show you."

She raised her head with a blank expression on her face and said in monotone: "You weren't here."

Yuki's hand splayed across his chest as he watched the pale blonde go into a corner and poke at mushrooms that had appeared out of nowhere. 'The people in this club are sure from a whole different place…'

He held up a bag close to his sister's face, swaying it with mischievous smile "I got you something for you…."

"My refill." She said drily, holding out her hand for her pump, knowing Yuki had taken it with him. He sucked his teeth at her lack of interest and handed her the asthma pump, also taking out a clear container and placing it in front of her. It was a jar of assorted mini jelly cups. Yura bounced a little in her chair, grabbing the container and using her whole arm to get the lid off. She dug her hand in with vivacity and opened a green one, licking the surface of it in delectable contentment. She broke out of this state to ask the others if they wanted one to which they readily assented, all excited to try a new "commoner snack". She held the jar out toward Kyouya. He declined with a raising of his hand.

"You don't like sweet things?"

"I'm not fond of them."

Kyouya found the staring after his response a bit perturbing. She looked like a child who had just been told the truth about Santa Claus or a harsh reality in the world. On the other hand, Yura was trying to wrap her head around the concept of his repugnance for sweet foods.

'Maybe that's why he acts so… serious and dry…but then again, Mori-senpai doesn't eat sweet things either so maybe not…'

She glanced at him from time to time as she attempted to come up with a reason. Kyouya mistook her sudden attention for her feelings being hurt somehow by his refusal, which he found strange but was soon corrected in his assumption.

"So you've never liked sweets?"

Everyone was gathered at a bigger table now, enjoying an afternoon snack. He pushed up his glasses and Tamaki answered for him, hearing Yura's question.

"I've never seen him eat cake or anything resembling candy. That's probably why he's such a stiff-neck." Tamaki spoke in a jesting tone and everyone knew it was, but none of them laughed. They remained silent as Kyouya got up and, with a jesting smile of his own, grabbed his best friend by the back of his shirt and dragged him outside.

* * *

I am not too sure what a piercing machine is called (and just calling it a piercing machine seemed so…blah.) so I just went with what I heard Soubi call it from Loveless. I don't remember the episode and clip's been removed from youtube, so sorry I can't put a link. Also, I like to believe people revert to their native tongue when sleepy or half-awake, hence Tamaki's French, so the translation: "Huh? I'm awake! What happened? Who is there?" I got the French from Bing Translate so if it's wrong or inaccurate, I apologize in advance.

Chapter 8 in the week to come! (I hope...)

Love and Peace.


	8. Chapter 8

"The only noise now was the rain, pattering softly with the magnificent indifference of nature for the tangled passions of humans."

~Sherwood Smith~

* * *

Yura loved the rain.

The sound.

The sight.

When Yuki wasn't around (which was often as of late) she ventured out into the falling drops to take a ramble around the neighborhood and back. She would often get scolded by Yuki whenever he asked; she knew it was pointless to lie, seeing as he knew the answer. He tried scaring her out of the habit by telling her she would catch a cold (Yura hated being sick even if it meant getting to stay home), but nevertheless the urge to go out was so strong sometimes that she didn't realize she had given in until she was dressed in her large raincoat and boots, the most yellow she ever wore without qualms.

She kept her outfit underneath simple: a black shirt and leggings. She carried no umbrella, but rather just put on her hood and allowed the rain to wash her coat with its untouched water. She wondered what it tasted like and had half a mind one day to walk with a plastic cup and collect some for a drink. She walked with her hands in her pockets, observing passerby who were getting through the rain as best as they could, evident in most of them that they just wanted to get home as soon as possible. She smiled and lifted her face for a bit, stopping so it wouldn't drip down her neck. When she reached half way through the familiar route, a gust of wind whirled at her as she turned a corner. She covered her face, her peaceful mood ruined. She loved the rain, but she did not like the wind that sometime came along. The thunder she didn't mind, the lightening she found beautiful, but the wind spoiled all the happy she got out of it. Feeling herself nearly being blown away a third time, she about faced and walked back. The wind had blown the water on her so much that, when she got home, her leggings were soaked and dripping into her boots. She shivered lightly as she removed her clothes by the door, only leaving on her shirt. Her lip curled slightly as she ran on tip-toe to her room.

She loved the rain, but she did not like being soaking wet.

* * *

When the doorbell rang she tried not to wince. She went to open it to meet her bespectacled upperclassman, holding an umbrella.

"Good afternoon." He was in a good mood, which didn't help Yura's in the least.

"Hey."

Kyouya's "so you have something prepared for the week we go back to school" was complete quick-witted drivel. As soon as summer vacation ended, Tamaki seemed to be on this theme binge in which he provided outfits for a whole two weeks himself. So it wasn't until mid September that Kyouya finally came over to pick up her ideas. She left the door open and pointed out where he should put his boots to dry. He spotted small wet rain boots on the mat and took in her colorless lips before asking: "You've been out in the rain?"

She was taken aback. "Yeah, I had an errand to run." she lied because she didn't want to explain why she willingly went out into a storm for no reason. When he had removed all his wet articles, she made a careless gesture to the living room as if to say "you know where it is, no need to be so formal about it" and went into the kitchen to make tea.

She came in with a tray and manila folder and set them down, taking a seat at the end of the table closet to the doors.

"I believe we've already had a discussion about your cursive with the last few themes." He held the sheet of paper in front of her. She half snatched it out his hand and began erasing the sloppy cursive, replacing it with a neat print.

"Do you have something against kanji?"

"Do you have something against English characters?"

"Not at all."

Her eyes looked like she wanted to do something unpleasant, but she only sighed in frustration as she erased the letters and began to slowly write in a neat kanji. He watched, silently impressed by her writing yet wondering why she wrote so painstakingly slow.

When she finally finished she handed them all back and he went through them again.

"There are only outfits for four days here."

"I know, I was thinking of making the last day an anime theme cosplay. I seem to recall you saying the girls liked it very much or something like that." She had run out of ideas and that was her only back up plan.

Kyouya was sure he had not told her about the copious profits they had made from her last idea, but only nodded.

"Though I need to have a poll set up for the girls to fill out."

"…A poll?"

"A voting, survey, whatever you want to call it…" she wanted to make sure her choice was at least applicable. Though she watched the anime, didn't mean those refined, frilly little girly girls did as far as she knew.

"Very well, you can post one on our website. Where's your laptop?"

She was gone and came back a few minutes with her laptop. He looked at the multiple fingerprints visible all over it.

"Shouldn't you have that cleaned?"

"It's natural fingerprint magnet. I would have to clean it every time I used it then."

She accessed the Internet and turned it to him. She then shrugged and told him what to type, seeing as she really had no idea how to even use the website. She refused to look at him when he paused to stare at her due to the title of show. He wondered briefly what people saw in anime.

"So how will we know when they've responded?" she asked after he hit publish. He refreshed the page and Yura saw there were already ten votes.

'_These girls are some scary son of a guns…_'

* * *

"Hey Yura-chan! We need help!"

"Do you now…?"

"Yura-chan!"

"Alright, alright relax your brains."

Yura got up languidly, standing by the twins, who were arranging Mori's hair and turban.

"How may I be of service?" she asked with mock grace, bowing elegantly.

They bore into her with irritated eyes; the stress and rush had them in less than a joking mood.

"We need you to help Haruhi get her outfit on." Hikaru said, adjusting the band across Mori's chest.

"And help Hunny-senpai with his." Kaoru continued as he walked away to help Tamaki with his purple wig and other ornaments.

"Fine. By the way, the churidars go around his waist as well. Also those two locks shouldn't be braided and they should have beads on them." Hikaru froze and she walked off to find Haruhi.

"Knock, knock. I have come to help you with your garments, young lady." Yura placed a hand on her chest and got on one knee.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at her antics. "How do I get this thing on?"

"Here, just slip into the dress first; leave the lace and intricate ties to me." Yura went about rearranging the girl's dress, tying the bow in the back and even adjusting her extensions and placing the little pink hat with the white carnations on her head, combing her hair and tilting the hat.

"You really pay attention to detail, huh." Haruhi commented as Yura helped her put on her shoes.

She gave a shrug; pleased as she peered up and down Haruhi's body to make sure everything was in place. "It's a blessing and a curse." She loved the dress her friend wore, not because of the color (she hated pink), but just the design in general. It was...beautiful. She wondered if she could get the twins to make her one. They would probably freak. She went to go help Hunny as well, though she had to leave his hair to the twins. She then went to change into her outfit. When she came out, she stood by the curtain as everyone else flurried around to get ready.

"Haruhi! Oh! You look so cute!" Tamaki enthused, rushing up to hug her but was effectually stopped by the twins.

"If you mess up this dress we will beat you down, BACK OFF!"

Tamaki cowered at their unusual serious maliciousness and went to his corner of woe to sulk. Haruhi, glad to have avoided a glomping session took a seat and attempted to get some work done, though it was hard to sit in the gown and hard to see with an eye covered.

"Everything seems to be going smoothly." Yura looked to see Kyouya in a swallow tail coat suit. She smiled at the clean cut fit, but frowned a bit as she saw the matted mess that was currently his hair.

"What happened to your hair?" she asked, troubled.

He touched some strands and gave an indifferent shrug. "It's a wig. The twins said it was fine so long as the front was long."

'What kind of sloppy Sebastian are they trying to get away with here?!' she thought piqued, her meticulous side kicking in again, as she went to get a chair. She placed it beside him, got a comb, and removed her shoes before combing and rearranging his hair into as close a resemblance of the demon butler as gravity and the wig would allow. She got down only once to get hairspray and was so focused on getting every lock just right she didn't see the twins and Hunny sneak up behind her, fully dressed and bored.

"Eeeeeeeeee!"

"AHH!"

Yura jumped off the chair and into Kyouya. He caught her with one arm and held her by her bent knees as she was practically sitting on his folded arm all the while holding his head in an embrace that was a bit too tight for his comfort. She turned and glared at them all.

"_What the blazes is wrong with you guys?!_" she yelled in anger, but it was really embarrassment that fueled it at being scared by such a little thing as their girl-in-horror-movie like scream.

Kyouya was more focused on a distinct clicking sound he heard a little distance in front of him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Tamaki if you take one more picture, you will regret it." His voice was ice covered poison.

Tamaki stood straight up from his hiding spot, tossed the camera to Hikaru and ran to the door.

"Chicken tono." he mumbled under his breath as he took two more pictures of Kyouya grabbing Yura and placing her down on the ground, his face all patience now.

"Are you done or do I need to sit down?" he asked as if Yura hadn't just bear hugged his cranium.

She cringed at the mess she had made of her efforts, the wig looked worse than when she started. "I think you better take a seat."

Yura was having the most fun she had in the third music room fixing up his hair. She had never thought of cosplaying anime before, but now she was seriously considering it, though if she ever did go through with it, she would have to ask Yuki to come along. She knew she wasn't brave enough to go all alone. She finally took a diminutive amount of gel on her index finger and wrapped around a short strand she had cut at the top of his head, letting it go gently and smiled to see it curl. She moved away from Kyouya's view of the mirror so he could observe her handiwork. He gave no comment, but looked at the style from all sides before bowing his head a bit in thanks. She nodded and began putting away the products she had used. This was something she could grow accustomed to.

She was putting the last of the things away when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"How come you didn't help us with our hair?"

"Because you jerks didn't need any help with your bird's nests."

"Or maybe this is a role reversal with the owner and his butler."

"I didn't think you'd be into that kind of thing, Yuri-kun..." They snickered.

Yura stood up. Kyouya was putting on his gloves nearby so he turned at the sound of the cap of the hairspray popping off. She hit it against her hand, assessing the weight, before turning to the twins, a gleam in her only visible eye. They disappeared as she walked in their direction with a slow firm canter.

"Don't run! Come and take your hits like men!" she yelled as she took off running after them.

"We're not men! We're reapers!"

* * *

There is a strange set of time in a person's life, when put into a new situation, when they are in a stage between being able to handle the instance, accepting it as unavoidable, but still dearly wishing to get out of it somehow. That's where Yura was as she served the tea, trying to be faintly pleasant as the girl's gushed at how 'he' made an adorable Ciel Phantomhive. Though she had expected Hunny as Lizzy, Haruhi's dress and even Tamaki's outfit (he was the prince type after all) she wondered why Kyouya was made Sebastian instead of Mori. Sure, he fit Agni's description to some extent but she was rather looking forward to see the tall, dark, handsome senior in the butler's uniform. She stopped walking as the thought passed.

'_Oh my Gucci_, I'm turning into them!'

She was startled out this epiphany by Kyouya who was doing his usual rounds across the room.

"Is something the matter, bocchan?" Yura blinked at his suave tone and smile. Maybe it wasn't such a bad decision after all…

"Uh, no nothing."

She walked away from him quickly and continued to serve the guest until she had finished. However, when she was heading for the door, a gloved hand appeared on it, gently keeping it closed. She turned and found herself pondering when Kyouya had put in red contacts.

"Going so soon?"

"…I finished serving the tea." she said confused but somewhat entranced by the eye color. 'Maybe he really is a demon.' it was half-joking thought.

"I beg to differ." He said as if she had said it out loud, to which she jumped and then pouted. They were unaware of guests nearby watching them. Kyouya was relatively close, but the guests took it for role-play.

"You said all I had to do was serve tea right? Well, I did. So I'm going to go now." she said in low voice, trying to open the door behind her. It wouldn't budge.

"But we can't have bocchan leave so soon. That would be rude to the guest." He made a sweeping gesture to his right. Yura was, to say the least, freaked out beyond most of her imagination. Kyouya created the impression to be taking this butler thing seriously. A little too seriously. Despite that, she complied, following him as they passed by Grell and the Undertaker in a loving embrace. He led her to Haruhi's table and pulled out her chair for her. Now Yura wanted to laugh as Kyouya poured and handed her a cup of tea, to which she let the aroma waft in front of her before pretending to take sip. The girl's around them were on the verge of bursting with excitement, some biting into napkins to hold it in.

* * *

Yura took off the eyepatch, ripped off her wig and hair cap, before scratching at her head violently. The thing had been torturing her and she couldn't take it anymore. The guests were leaving so she figured no one would notice her go into the other room; she even went behind a curtain for good measure.

"What are you doing here?" Yura paused in taking off her jacket and looked back to see a very confused but slightly humored butler.

"Just…changing…"

"Into my uniform?"

Yura didn't realize she had walked to a random room, it only dawned on her now that her bag was nowhere to be found and the uniform folded on the table was, without a doubt, not hers.

"…Oh."

"Yes, oh." Kyouya slipped off his gloves as he walked in. She took off her coat and unloosed her tie.

"So you're still going to undress?"

"It's not that big a deal. I'm leaving the shorts and shirt on, the jacket and tie are just stifling." she opened the first two buttons of her shirt. "Besides it's just you, there's no reason to be concerned."

"No reason? And why is that?"

"Come on Kyouya-senpai, both you and I are aware that I'm but a little girl and therefore there is nothing on me to excite any kind of…interest, so to speak." She replied giving a half shrug.

Yura was one of those teenage girls that wasn't too concerned about growing up. 'Que sera sera' applied to her view on maturing, so she didn't feel insecure about her straight plank board frame. She didn't really pay much attention to it either; she had too many other important things to worry about than bodily changes. As far as she was concerned, the only people who could consider her physically attractive were other thirteen year old boys and pedophiles.

"And how are you so sure about that?" Kyouya walked closer to her, essentially trapping her to one of the walls. He leaned into her face until their noses could touch if he so wished. Her face remained apathetic.

"Trust me." Was her only response, afterwards she kissed her index finger and tapped it against his nose.

She placed a hand on her narrow hip and gave a pleasant smile at his stunned face, it quickly changed to irritation as he ran his arm across his nose.

"Now, now senpai, you shouldn't attempt to do those kinds of things, someone might take you seriously one day and call the police." She put the jacket over her arm.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai, I hope you haven't undressed yet, we still need to take pictures!" Hikaru's voice was heard before he pushed back the curtain to see Yura with Kyouya. He looked between them both, tilting his head.

"Are you two changing together back here?"

"No, I just walked into the wrong changing room. That's all. I was just leaving."

"Ugh! Yura-chan why did you take off you cap and wig? Do you know how long it's going to take to put those things back on?"

She gave an apologetic smile, walking out and putting the coat back on. "How long is photo stuff this going to take anyway?"

"About forty five minutes, an hour, at most."

While Hikaru and Kyouya headed over for photos, Yura went to the area where her stuff was and dug through her blazer pockets until she found her key shaped pocket watch.

'…two hours…I still have time.' She put away the watch, closing her eyes and putting a hand to her heart before rushing out to the others.

The photo shoot ended in less time than even Hikaru predicted so Yura decided to stick around and read for a bit. Only, she had stayed up until 3:30 a.m. that morning. Eventually, Haruhi and Mori found her at a table with her head half-hidden by her folded arms. Mori picked her up and placed her on a couch while Haruhi got a blanket and covered her.

* * *

Yura's attempts to fall back asleep were being diverted by something insistently vibrating on her leg. It took her some minutes to realize that something was her phone. She reached for it; eyes still close, wondering when she had gotten a blanket. She flipped open the phone and all she could manage was a gruff "elo?"

The phone continued to vibrate. She moved it away from her ear, surprised and angry. She chose then to open her eyes to see the text alert on her screen. She opened it and after glancing at the message sat straight up in the couch, her eyes going over it again before glancing at the time in the screen's corner, now very much awake.

'No….no no no!'

She ran to the changing room, grabbed the black gym bag and nearly tripped as she ran to the door.

"_No! Stupid! Freakin, stupid, idiotic buffoon!_" she mumbled as flew passed everyone who raised their head from their various activities to see Yura in a mad dash for the door, talking to herself.

"Yura-chan? Hey Yura-chan! Wait! Why are you going in such a hurry?!" Kaoru caught up to her as she neared the door and grabbed her wrist to detain her. She turned abruptly and snatched her hand out of Kaoru's grasp in one fluid movement, her eyes red, wild and glaring to a point where she looked much older.

They seemed laced with anger, frustration and…fear?

Everyone was now up and by the door, startled and worried but mostly apprehension evident throughout the group.

Her breathing was heavy, but she closed her eyes and took a few seconds to relax her face. When she opened them again, she was still glaring but not as intense, though her eyes appeared to be quivering.

"I have to go. Bye." And with that constrained explanation, she opened the door and ran out without closing it. She kept running, reaching and climbing through the dented part of the gate she had found when she began school. Her throat burned and she could feel her chest constricting but she kept going until she was well away from Ouran grounds. When she reached normal civilian dwellings people stared at the panting boy who was red in face hailing a cab. It wasn't until she was inside the silver Nissan Crew that Yura even thought of looking for her asthma pump. After taking her dose, the small child dropped her head between her knees and, unbeknownst to the cab driver who thought she had just passed out from exhaustion, began to pray.

The next day Yura was not in school.

* * *

Yeah...I have a love/hate relationship with cliffhangers. Love reading them in chapters where the next one is right there to read. Hate them when I reach them and find that a story isn't complete or on haitus. Yet I love writing them...so to anyone who is saying "What?! Nooooooo!" I apologize, I couldn't resist. As retribution I will TRY to post chapter 9 earlier than next Saturday evening. And to anyone wondering how I know a Japanese taxi is a silver Nissan Crew: wikipedia. If it's inaccurate, please let me know because I have little faith in that site, despite it's convenience. Also for those who still might be confused, Haruhi is wearing the dress Madam Red got Ciel to wear in episode 4. I LOVE that dress. And Grell's shoes. Ok, enough.

Again, will get chapter 9 up as soon as possible.

Love and Peace.


	9. Chapter 9

I DID IT! *laughs like Mandark* Here it is, as I said I would try. Unfortunately, I probably won't be able to give another chapter next week as it will be finals time for me. *cries* Any typos, I apologize in advance, I am not a fast-typer and thoughts flow out faster than I can manage sometimes.

* * *

Write injuries in dust, benefits in marble.

~Benjamin Franklin~

* * *

"_Whereon old Norway, overcome with joy, Gives him three thousand crowns in annual fee…"_

The twins' attention was again turned to the empty seat by the window. Haruhi also glanced in that direction before they left to their next class. It was the second day of Yura's absence. No announcement had been made in class, per usual, the instructors didn't even seem to acknowledge her vacant chair, it happened so frequently. When they finally arrived at the club, Hunny went up them, eyes expectant.

"Is she-?"

The trio shook their heads.

He sniffled.

Club activities went about as usual: Tamaki whispering sappy but sincere nothings into girl's ear, the twins caressing one another, Haruhi chatting animatedly with her customers, Kyouya going around the room to ensure all the customer's satisfaction (and the club's profits), and Hunny and Mori being…well, themselves.

Weird rumors were starting to float around the club room about 'Yuri-kun', his frequent absences and how he never took customers. It only made the sales of the few pictures Kyouya had of her go up.

As club came to close and everyone went about straightening up the room before leaving, each male member called the number that had gotten from Haruhi in some last-ditch attempt to contact Yura. Even Kyouya, while he was checking the tea and snack stocks in the other room, whipped out his phone, only to let out a 'tch' at getting her voicemail. He snapped it closed in frustration, convincing himself he only wanted to know where she was because she was skipping out on her duties. Not because he was in the least concerned about her well-being. Everyone left and other than the instance of when the first years came in, Yura's name was not mentioned among them again.

* * *

When the third afternoon of Yura being absent followed without any call or announcement Haruhi felt she had had enough. She flipped open the cell given to her by the twins and dialed Yura's number during lunch break, determined to leave a voicemail. She had already planned out what she was going to say after the beep that she was startled by the sound that greeted her ear.

"Hello?"

Haruhi jumped and pulled the phone away, checking the contact. It was a man's voice that had answered.

"…Hello?"

"Yes, how may I help you?" the tone was polite, but still a strand of wariness stood out which Haruhi didn't miss.

"…May I please speak to Yura Komatsu? I'm her friend from school." she felt silly asking to speak to the girl when it was Yura's cell phone and not the house number she had dialed.

"…By any chance are you Haruhi Fujioka?" the voice sounded slightly excited now, the wariness gone.

"Um, yes I am."

"Oh, I should have looked at the screen before I answered but the ringtone changed from what was ringing earlier. My name is Hirohito, I'm Yura's uncle."

Haruhi's eyes widened as she bowed though she was on the phone. "Oh, i-it's nice to meet you…um, I was just calling to see if Yura was alright, she hasn't been in school for three days and we got worried."

"We?...those numbers calling before were also Yura's friends?"

Haruhi, nonplussed but quickly putting two and two together, paused. She wasn't sure whether or not Yura considered the host club friends but decided to just say yes, it seemed too complicated and confusing to sort out just what exactly she took them to be at this moment.

"I see…they weren't in the contacts so I just assumed they were telemarketers." The man said more to himself than to Haruhi. "I apologize for not responding earlier."

"That's fine…" Haruhi wasn't sure why he was apologizing for not answering his niece's phone but the apology only made Haruhi more uneasy as she asked, "Did something happen to Yura?"

A sigh escaped on the other end. "Something along those lines, yes."

* * *

"What?!"

The host club all stared at the female host in shock.

"She's been in the hospital."

"A broken leg…and arm?" Kaoru repeated in a whisper weakly, still in disbelief.

"And a fractured shoulder." Haruhi added, her eyes downcast.

The room was silent for some minutes as the information was processed by everyone in the room.

"How long has she been there?" Tamaki asked.

"About two days. Her uncle said he received a call from the hospital yesterday morning while at work."

"And her parents?" Kyouya continued, his laptop and book beside him untouched.

"…He said he's been unable to reach them."

"Kyouya." Tamaki turned to look at his friend, his face solemn.

"Understood, it will take some time though." He went to his laptop, trying not to calculate the profits they would be losing today.

"Do you know where she's staying Haruhi?"

Haruhi handed the paper she had written the hospital address on, surprised at Tamaki's serious manner as he took it from her and looked it over. Within a few minutes the host club doors were shut and locked, a little rectangle of cardboard hanging from the door handles, announcing club activities cancelled for today.

* * *

The host club, upon entering the waiting room, froze many nurses and female patients, some in mid-footstep. Some elderly women had blooms of red on their wrinkled cheeks, glad to have lived this long to see such beautiful young men in one place. Tamaki was ahead in the group, going up to the desk and putting on his most pleasant but subdued smile.

"Good afternoon, miss."

The nurse dropped the folder she was holding and the receiver nearly slipped out of her hand.

"G-good afternoon."

"We're here to visit a friend of ours. Her name is.." Tamaki wavered for a moment, at a loss for a second about whether to call her Yura or Yuri. He quickly got over it. "Komastu-san. Yura Komatsu."

The nurse's eyes widen to a considerable size looking all of them over, "Are you all friends of hers?"

"Yes, we attend the same school." he explained, his smile brightening a few watts.

"A-ah, yes. U-uh, this way." she shielded her eyes with her hands as she led them down a hallway and around a corner. She knocked twice before opening the door.

"Komatsu-san, there are some school friends here to see your niece."

"Yes I know. Let them in."

The nurse gave a little bow and took another long glimpse before scurrying off back to the desk, deciding take good look at the girl's chart to see how long her hospital stay was; it was surely not going to be a long boring shift for awhile anymore.

They all entered and bowed as Hirohito got up from the chair beside the bed and bowed low with quiet grace and ease.

"It's very nice to finally meet all of you in person. I'm Yura's uncle, Hirohito Komatsu. Thank you for taking care of my niece." A gentle smile rested on the young face that sported dark eyes and black hair that was slicked back and had a shine to it. He wore a white dress shirt and black trousers, a suit jacket resting on the chair, mostly likely just having come over from work.

They all introduced themselves in turn, Haruhi being last to which an almost affectionate smile crossed the handsome face.

"Yura has told quite a bit about you, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi blinked at his statement and her cheeks heated a little at the sight of his smile before looking down, all she could do was nod. Tamaki and twins, though shocked and bit peeved, only stared at Haruhi.

"Is Yu-chan awake?"

Hirohito shook his head, sadness etching his features now as he turned his head toward the bed where the small broken body laid.

"She hasn't awoken once since I've been here." he responded in almost a whisper.

They all now got closer to the bed, staring down at the cast on Yura's left arm and on her right leg. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth and her hair appeared to have been pulled up to rest in a cascade above her head. She also had small bandages and gauze on her right arm and face. Kyouya scrutinized her injuries.

"Were you told what happened?"

"She was found at a bus stop, unconscious. A person walking up to the bus stop was the one who spotted her and called for an ambulance…other than that I know nothing."

"Did they inform you what day or time she was found?"

Hirohito studied Kyouya, who talked more like a detective or doctor than a high school student, for a few minutes, before replying in a neutral tone, "Two days ago, around ten 'o clock at night."

'The day she left…'

"When will she wake up?" Hunny looked up at him with tear glistening eyes.

"Soon…I hope."

* * *

The next day, club activities resumed as usual. Kyouya willingly volunteered to go visit Yura, much to everyone's surprise. He had some more questions to ask her uncle; something about the man unsettled him.

But his efforts were thwarted when he found Yura alone and awake with a nurse, who was checking her vitals and asking routine questions after having been unconscious for so long. She froze at the sight of him, stiffening until she looked like the same material as the cast on her leg and arm.

"So you're finally awake."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your uncle."

Yura frowned, a line forming between her eyebrows. "My…uncle?"

"Yes, your uncle." Kyouya emphasized, thinking she was still somewhat out of it from medication.

Her eyes darted around before she turned to the nurse as if she offered to answer her question. The nurse, an older woman with a kind demeanor, smiled at her with pity.

"Your uncle dear, Komastu Hirohito-san, he came on the second day but left last night. He said he had to leave then or he would miss his flight."

'He's gone…' the thought angered Kyouya and it got worse as he saw the surprise cross Yura's face before in it settled into a resigned calm.

"Oh." She wiped her arm across her nose, trying to comprehend fully what the nurse had said to her. She felt like there was a fog inside her head and it was taking its time to clear, she only gave a response because she assumed she should.

The sympathetic RN took her slouching posture and calm for an attempt to hide her disappointment. She patted her on the shoulder affectionately, not minding when the patient shied away from her touch.

"He said he'd call you as soon as he could."

Yura nodded, still waiting for the fog to completely subside, she only caught a few of her words.

The nurse took her leave and Yura finally took more notice of Kyouya, who was currently looking through the chart that had been on the left side of her bed.

"I don't think you should be reading that."

He made no acknowledgement.

Yura rolled her sore eyes.

"They're discharging you tomorrow."

"Yeah, so?" she asked with a sigh, staring down at her hands.

"I'm having you transferred."

She turned her head too quickly and felt it spin as she stared at him wide eyed, the fog gone now.

"Why?"

"You need to heal and that is not going to happen by tomorrow."

"And where I'm I gonna go?"

"To one of my hospitals of course." He replied, taking out his phone.

"You do realize I can't afford that?"

"I know."

"Then why-"

"Don't worry about it."

She groaned, both from pain and frustration. "Kyouya-senpai, please don't. I'll be fine at home; I don't need to be stuck up in a hospital to heal."

He continued his conversation and Yura dropped her head on the pillow, too tired to talk anymore. If he wanted to waste his air trying to get her into another sterile white room, which she had no intention of going; it was his own blasted fault.

"No other comeback?" he remarked as he ended his conversation on the phone.

"Honestly, I'm too tired to deal with you right now." she half groaned, rubbing at her eyes with intensity. Kyouya sat down in the chair beside the bed and stopped her.

"You shouldn't do that."

"I can't help it, I slept with theses stupid contacts in and now they're irritating me." she said about to raise her fist again but unable to due to Kyouya's hand, "and I can't get them out, since I have just one usable arm now." she continued, freeing her only working hand to wave it.

He remained silent, seeing her point. After some time of mental debate, he put the book he had taken out of his bag down and spread apart her eyelid. For a second Yura thought he was going to blow into her eye, but quickly apprehending his real intention, removed both the contacts with his assistance. She couldn't see a thing now but the door and anything else next to it. What pissed her off was that despite that she felt…safe. She usually didn't like people around her when her vision was so impaired. She could feel his eyes on her now.

"Is something wrong?" she asked with a sardonic smile, looking in what she believed to be his direction, only able to discern a colored blur that was different from the walls.

"You seem tired." He replied steadily, despite being distracted by the glassy eyes focused on him. He was aware she couldn't see, but the color was not something he was getting used to.

"Not really, just a bit of discomfort." she leaned more into the upright pillows and grimaced.

He continued to stare.

"You do realize I can practically feel your eyes burning into my face right?"

"The doctor said you were calm since you woke up."

"So?"

"Are you aware of what happened to you?"

"I don't remember any of it." she gave a shrug with her good shoulder, "I have some broken bones and a fracture somewhere as far as I know." Kyouya was disturbed by her bored tone and expression as she talked about her condition.

"Yura-chan…has this happened before?"

"…When I first arrived here, I was going to the store. I was almost kidnapped, but got away with a fractured arm and a few bruises." She gave another weak shrug, "guess you get used to after a while…" she mumbled, her head turned away from him.

Kyouya was still in some form of awe when his phone went off. He hung up after some minutes, informing Yura that everyone else was on the way over.

"Oh joy."

He smirked.

"I wonder how I'm going to get around my house with only a right arm and a left leg." she thought aloud.

"You're not."

"Well, gee, that was encouraging, thanks."

"You're not going to be able to get around anywhere without some assistance."

"…I don't really have choice. My parents aren't back yet and Yuki won't be here for another four months. How-"

"Staying with a friend is also an option."

"I couldn't impose on Haruhi that way."

"Perhaps one of others?"

"Like who?"

Kyouya paused, pretending to think.

"There's no way I can go to your house to-"

"Considering I'm the only one with any medical background, it would actually make me the best choice."

Yura sat up and could only glare at the blurry form.

"…I'll think about it."

"I'm sure you will."

She looked daggers at his side view as he raised his head up to see the others enter.

"Yu-chan!" Hunny cried as he ran up to the bed, about to hug her but was effectually stopped by Mori, who picked him up and placed him on the bed side.

"How are you, Yura?" Haruhi asked the question that was on everyone's mind as she placed her hand on the IV implanted one.

"Fine. Could use a few more painkillers, but I'll live otherwise."

"Where are your contacts?"

"Ah, so the doppelgangers notice. I took them out, they were killing my eyes."

"Do you want me to get you another set from home?"

"It's alright Haruhi, you don't have-"

"I want to Yura. Tamaki-senpai, do you mind giving me a ride to her house?"

Tamaki's face lit up and he eagerly agreed, bouncing for joy as Haruhi got the keys from Yura's bag.

Yura smiled, happy to see them get some time alone.

'Maybe they'll finally get into a serious discussion and realize their feelings already.' She mused, though it was highly unlikely.

So Yura-chan, have you decided where you're gonna stay?" the twins asked with smirks almost splitting their faces, reeking of mischief. She could hear it. She shuddered slightly.

"I'm staying with Kyouya-senpai."

Silence.

She could nearly feel the humor rolling off of him.

"Why?!"

"Because he's the only one with a medical background, if something happens to me you guys would probably just end up calling him or taking me to one of his family's hospitals anyway." She mumbled the last part, getting more annoyed by the second at the humored silence next to her. Everyone remained quiet, seeing her point.

"I hope you're not going to charge me or something." she narrowed her eyes, though her head was not even in his direction.

"Now now Yura-chan, why would I charge an injured friend, when I was the one who offered in the first place?" he asked smoothly. She was beginning to wonder if her other senses were heightening because she could hear the smirk in his voice.

'Maybe if I pass out again they'll make me stay here until my limbs heal.'

* * *

There it is, chapter 9! Now that I look it over it seems a bit short...ah well. Chapter 10 might be longer. Again, any typos, errors, or misunderstandings please let me know. By-the-by, the little quote at the beginning was from Hamlet, it's the only play from Shakespeare I've read and actually like so far.

Chapter 10 will show itself soon!

Love and Peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, so I know I said I probably won't be able to, but guess what: I WAS! Finals ended early (for me anyway) so I had some extra time. I'll try a get these chapters posted as quick as I can from now on before I begin summer classes. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Relationships based on obligation lack dignity."

~Wayne Dyer~

* * *

"How is Yura-chan doing, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he took his seat in front of his best friend.

"Fine" he answered curtly, not really paying attention to what Tamaki said but answering out of habit; Tamaki had greeted him with the same question everyday for the past two weeks.

"Kyouya are you even listening to me?"

"Mm."

"_I think that I shall never see _

_A poem lovely as a tree. _

_A tree whose hungry mouth is pressed,_

_ Against the earth's sweet flowing breast;..._"

Kyouya looked up from his notes.

"What are you talking about?" he stared at Tamaki quizzically, thinking that his idiocy had finally driven him off the deep end.

"So you are paying attention, you give me the same answer every time I ask you about Yura."

"What else do you want me to tell you Tamaki? That she's half alive in my basement, scavenging around for food?"

"Kyouya!"

He went back to his notes.

Despite the hyperbole, for all he knew Yura could very well be halfway to her own home on foot. Since arriving at the Ootori mansion, other than the first night and next morning, Kyouya had not seen high or low of the girl. The servants brought her meals to the guest room she stayed in while Tachibana was in charge of giving her assignments and notes provided by Haruhi. So to his estimation, as long as she was fed and kept busy, she was 'fine'.

"Have you even seen her?" Tamaki asked, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

"Many times Tamaki." He lied.

And Tamaki knew he was. "Do you visit her? Talk to her? Anything?!"

"She is in my house, not the hospital. And she's not some elderly woman with dementia."

"So! She must be lonely, all alone in that room by herself…" Tamaki mumbled, his body drooping with sadness.

Kyouya just barely refrained from rolling his eyes.

'He is suddenly unable to recall that she has been 'all alone' in her own home.' Was his thought but he made no comment or allusion to it. He decided to go see how she was faring this afternoon. Anything to prevent the host club members from visiting again, he was not in the mood for their antics today both in and out of club.

* * *

Instead of handing the papers to Tachibana as he usually did, he went up to his room to change first before heading to her room with them under his arm. He asked a passing maid what his "guest" was doing at the moment. Unfortunately she didn't know; she had forgotten that anybody was even here she was so quiet and unassuming.

Not sure whether to be worried or unsurprised at that tidbit, Kyouya went to her door and gave it three firm knocks. He waited awhile, figuring Yura would need time. However, when it began bordering on eleven minutes, Kyouya's patience waned as he knocked again. He checked the door. It was unlocked.

He opened it slowly and looked around to see all the curtains in the room pulled back and the room bathed in orange-red rays from the setting sun. He turned on the light and walked in until he discerned a still form on the window seat. Kyouya was sure he at least made his presence known, so why did she remain lying on her back, her good arm over her eyes and leg hanging off the seat?

He dropped the folder containing her schoolwork on the nearby table with a loud 'plop!'

"Thank you Tachibana-san."

He stiffened at the low wearied inflection.

"You're welcome."

Her head shot up before she propped herself up quickly on her injured arm, cringing a bit in pain. She took up the glasses that had been resting on her chest and peered through them as an old person would when they didn't want to admit they needed them; using them more as a magnifying glass than constant visual aid.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

"How are you feeling?" he sat down on the other end of the seat, crossing his legs and resting his hands on them, his eyes focused on her.

"Fine, I guess..." she responded warily, watching him as he sat down, "um, why are you here?"

"I live here."

She gave an 'I-know-that-don't-play-the-smart-Alec-with-me' look before replying, "I mean why are in this room?"

"To give you your school work." He gestured to the table.

"…Doesn't Tachibana-san do that for you?"

"Yes he does, I also came to see how you were doing."

Her eyes narrowed for a moment while the unkempt head tilted slightly, giving Kyouya a view of the bandages on her shoulder. That and her blood shot eyes.

"Tamaki-senpai and others have been asking you about me haven't they?"

"Of course. They think of you as a friend and are very concerned. What's your point?" he shot back as casually as possible, upset that she figured out his main motive.

"So you came to see me so you wouldn't have to make anything up." She plopped back down unto seat, taking off her glasses and closing her eyes. Kyouya clenched his teeth and glared at her for some time before talking.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked, trying to maintain the casual tone.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's not like I have anywhere to go tomorrow" she turned her head away from the window and mumbled under her breath, "or really can for that matter."

Kyouya caught her mumbling, and didn't respond. After a few minutes he got up and walked out the door. Yura let out a sigh when she heard him get up; being in the room for so long with such restricted mobility was beginning to get to her. She could be alone. It was the sitting still that made her a bit glad that he had come in. Or at least that's what she told herself.

She heard shuffling and raised her head again to see Kyouya placing his school bag and laptop on the table, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"What are doing?" She got up and hobbled over to the table on a crutch. Kyouya was surprised to find himself stifling the urge to get up and help her.

"My work. I strongly advise you start yours." Was all the response she received; he opened his laptop and began to type. She dropped into the other chair and after some difficultly, got her assignments out of the folder. She glanced up at him once or twice before focusing fully on her work, a little smile forming on her lips which she hid by lowering her head.

* * *

This went on until Yura's arm was finally healed. She returned to the mansion after having the cast and bandages removed and tried limping around with a new set of crutches, smiling at the relief of having two arms again. And being able to handle her sketchbook. Kyouya still came to study (and tutor at some instances, biology also wasn't one of her strong points) so that he noticed her eyes slowly faded from red to white, though she still appeared to be growing thinner, which he wondered at.

One weekend Yura woke up before her alarm. She laid in bed until it went off before heading to the ostentatious bathroom. She had just finished struggling on her clothes when a soft, faint knock caught her ear. She frowned and scratched at her cheek before heading over to the door. The knock sounded nothing like Kyouya or Tachibana so she assumed it was a particularly sympathetic maid, like the one who, much to her annoyance, came in occasionally to try and start up conversations with her, out of lenity, while she cleaned. She opened the door, displeasure lacing her expression until she caught sight of the person.

It was definitely not a maid.

It was a gorgeous young woman, with black wavy hair and brown grayish eyes that looked oddly familiar. The pink lipstick covered lips smiled as a pair of long delicate pale hands intertwined and rested by her cheek and leaning head.

Yura hobbled back a step.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Tachibana said Kyouya-kun had a friend staying over." Yura's fright was mistaken for surprise. "But he didn't tell me you were a girl. It's nice to meet you, I'm Fuyumi Shido, Kyouya-kun's older sister." The face she got to her introduction was so hilarious, Fuyumi couldn't repress a giggle.

'He has a sister…?'

"Yes, but Kyouya-kun doesn't talk about me much." Yura blinked, not realizing she had spoken the thought out loud. "I got married so I can only visit from time to time."

"Oh…I'm…uh, Yura Komatsu, i-it's nice to meet you as well." Yura attempted to bow, but Fuyumi stopped her by holding her shoulder, giving it a little pat.

"It's fine dear. No need to be formal, Tachibana told me all he could." She gave a smile, lifting her hand to Yura's round cheek. "I hope Kyouya-kun is treating you well?"

She nodded, a little disoriented by the warm sweet smelling hand on her face. Fuyumi withdrew her hand and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I've always wanted a little sister you see. You looked so cute I couldn't resist."

The amazement wore off enough for Yura to look at her in disbelief.

'She's almost as bad as Tamaki…'

"I wonder if he's still up in his room sleeping? He should know better than to stay up so late when he has a guest; he's such a bad host." The older Ootori pouted as she thought of her little brother's poor sleeping habits.

"Come along, Komatsu-chan."

Yura followed but it didn't cross her mind to ask until they had reached a huge door where they were going.

"We're going to wake up the grumpy sleepyhead." Fuyumi whispered as if they were on a top secret mission, even putting her finger to her lips before gingerly opening the door. Yura's eyebrows went up to her hairline at the sight of the enormous room. She was looking around so much she nearly fell when she got to the set of stairs leading up to Kyouya's bed. Fuyumi turned around at the sound of the thump.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?"

"N-no, no it's fine, I can do it."

She still waited a step at a time until Yura got to the top, smiling sadly as she watched her. Yura did her best not to make it seem like she was catching her breath while Fuyumi went to the large king size bed and poked the bump huddled on it.

"Kyouya-kuuun! Wake up! How can you sleep for so long when you have a friend over?" Fuyumi crossed her slim arms and she looked at him sternly as he rose up, glaring death into her face. Yura had to stop herself from clapping; she was so impressed. The older sister walked away, unharmed and unfazed.

"You are such a grouch. You have friend over, at least be courteous and see that she's comfortable and entertained." Fuyumi walked over to his injured kohai and placed her hands on each shoulder, to which Yura reflexively straightened. She nudged Yura along until she was sitting on the couch near the railing and winked before heading down the flight of stairs and out the door. Kyouya glared at her retreating figure and the very air she left behind.

'So she wakes the archfiend and then leaves me alone with him.' Yura thought as she stared down at her swinging leg, trying not to look too discomfited.

"When did you wake up?" The question was asked in a gruff tone.

She glanced up with her head still down, hearing the shuffling of sheets and then slippers.

"Around eleven."

He raised an eyebrow at her, his hand carelessly combing through his hair. "What time is it now?"

"About one, I think." She had seen him just awoken before, but never so disheveled. It was a curious sight.

He smiled at her wide searching eyes. "You're staring you know?"

"I know. You look strange."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "I should go so you can-"

"It's alright, just stay up here." He said and with that he was out of sight.

She got restless as her moving leg no longer provided her with sufficient amusement, so she went over to the set of small bookcases he had across from his bed. She stuck out her tongue at the titles: all business or advance medicine related. She fell unto his bed and closed her eyes, reveling in its softness.

"No wonder he sleeps in…" She yawned in the fold of her arm, tears gathering in her eyes.

* * *

"Have you eaten?"

Yura opened her eyes; it felt as if he wasn't gone for very long. She kinda wished he took a little longer.

"No. but I'm not hungry so it's fine."

"When did you eat yesterday?"

"Hmmmmmm…five-thirty….I think."

"Yura-chan, come down and get something to eat."

She sighed and followed him downstairs but at a very creeping pace. She felt as if she would fall at any second. Kyouya gave her a cup of fruit and she nibbled on them after taking out all the strawberries and any fruit that touched them. He noticed this with confusion.

"Is something wrong with those?"

"No, I'm allergic to strawberries; just not taking any chances since I don't have my EpiPen nearby."

He nodded, making a mental note to inform the chefs about it later.

Limping over to his larger bookshelf, she scanned thoroughly, hoping for a vaguely interesting title, seeing as she had finished off the books she had brought with her. She spotted "_Jane Eyre_" and despite having finished the book, took it up to reread it again. They spent the rest of the day in his room: Kyouya on his laptop and Yura reading through her favorite chapters of books he had that she was familiar with. Eventually, she had to stopped due her eyes getting tired and ended up dozing off, reclined on his couch.

* * *

It was getting well into the evening when Kyouya heard the sound of almost a whimper from behind him. He turned and his eyes grew large at the sight of Yura tossing back and forth, holding onto her recently healed shoulder, teeth clenched, sweat on her brow, and tears streaming from her eyes. She raved in low quiet voice. All he could make out was a series of "no" before she broke into a shrill flesh-crawling scream. Water gushed from her eyes which were squeezed shut as she thrashed about like someone who had been shot for the first time in their life and was left to wallow in the agony.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't it! Please!" she repeated in between her bawling, the expression of anguish and pain intensifying with each word.

Kyouya rushed up to her and shook her roughly, backing away in jerky steps as she screamed again, this time her hand reaching vainly for her right leg. He raised her into a sitting position and shook her violently by the upper arms, yelling now for her to wake up. She then began to hyperventilate.

Kyouya was starting to panic now. He looked hurriedly around his room and spotting the bottle of water on the floor where he had been, grabbed it and emptied the contents into Yura's face. She jumped up, coughing loudly before gasping for air, shaking like a newborn left in the cold, looking harried, wild, and frightened.

"…Yura-chan?"

Her trembling grew worse and she looked at him as if he was the source of her nightmare. He approached her slowly, thinking she would try to run if he moved any faster. She calmed by degrees and he placed a hand on her arm. She flinched but didn't move.

He wasn't sure what to say; it was obvious she wasn't alright, but what else could he ask?

She hiccuped and started to curl into a ball, but Kyouya stopped her.

"Yura-chan…what happened?" he asked in a low voice.

She had a shortness of breath, holding her head as if to keep it on her neck, before replying in almost a gasp: "I-I don't know…" After awhile she rested her head on her bended knee, hugging her thighs and seemingly hushed.

"...Did it have to do with your wounds?" he risked asking again, his hand lightly massaging her arm.

"I…I don't remember…"

Kyouya was unable to tell if she was lying or not. He let the matter drop. The quiet that pervaded the room was becoming more tense and he felt like an awkward fool for not being able to say anything that might provide some kind of comfort. He was a novice in such situations. Unable to take the silence anymore, he said the only thing that came to mind:

"…You should go to your room."

She nodded and wordlessly started to rise; reaching for her crutches, but her quavering leg gave out underneath her before she could grab them. Kyouya secured her by letting her body fall and lean on him while his arm lightly wrapped around her frame. He could feel that she was still trembling.

"Sorry…" she whispered hoarsely as she pushed herself off.

She hopped to get her crutches and headed towards the door. Kyouya followed her involuntarily. She turned when she was at the door of the guest room, but kept her head low.

"I'm…sorry…about that…for disturbing you I mean." Kyouya could only nod, staring at the diminutive child in front of him.

'What happened to her that day…?'

"Goodnight." She bowed her head, opened the door and shut it softly, leaving Kyouya in front of it, distressed and deep in thought.

* * *

Kyouya typed away on his computer for hours afterward later but his mind was divided in the task. He had mulled over the possible causes of Yura's injuries and where she was found, but since he had so little to work with, it settled into mere speculation until he dismissed it altogether. Now it was forefront in his mind and theories popped into his head once again, the most reasonable being kidnapping. But why? And why break her limbs and leave her at a bus stop? It seemed more like a brutal gang crime than any kind of attempt of obtaining a ransom. He took off his glasses and folded his hands over his nose and mouth. His thoughts now shift on how long she might have been having a nightmare like that. The expression on her face had ingrained itself into the back of his eyelids. He put back on his glasses and headed to up to his bed. One thing he was sure of and much to his dissatisfaction he had to admit Tamaki was right; leaving Yura alone in that room for weeks on end was no longer something he could do unless he wanted feelings of guilt weighing down on his conscience.

* * *

And I have reached chapter 10. Yay! Kyouya himself has stated in the manga that he's not very good with touchy-feely situations so I wanted to make that claim evident yet still Kyouya-like. Unfortunately, having him step on her and tell her to suck it up might not be a good tactic. I was gonna have him slap her awake but that would not go well for various reasons that will be made known in later chapters. So yes, as I said before I will try to post another chapter. Hopefully by this Saturday evening. As always, if you have any questions let me know.

Love and Peace.


	11. Chapter 11

I know. I said Saturday evening, and I tried, I really did! But by the time I finished typing the chapter, it was 4 in the morning and I hadn't even got the editing done yet. So, now it is Monday morning where I am but here it is!

* * *

"There is nothing in man or nature that does not ask questions."

~Curtis Bill Pepper~

* * *

After the incident in his room, Yura tried to avoid being alone or even faintly tired around Kyouya as much as possible. This in actuality wasn't much, seeing as Kyouya had determined to spend more time with her since then, so her little resolve came to naught. She dreaded the next day after that night, but since it was Sunday, Kyouya didn't appear, much to her relief (his sister was not around to wake him this time). She hoped that things would simply go back to the way they were two weeks ago.

'After all it's a new week and nearing the holiday season.' She reasoned with herself, 'Maybe he'll just be busy until New years and by then I'll be out of here.'

All such hopes and aspirations died when Kyouya knocked and opened the door Monday afternoon. The whole time he stayed, she was high strung, waiting for him at any time to ask her or make some hint to it. But he didn't. He went about talking and typing as if nothing had happened. And as days turned to weeks, Yura grew less and less anxious until she thought that perhaps he had forgotten or decided not to mention it. A bit grateful for his tact or whatever it was keeping him silent; Yura grew to be more comfortable around him, though whenever she felt sleepy she immediately excused herself. Comfortable or not, she could not control what her brain decided to show her while she slept.

* * *

"Hey senpai."

"Hmm?"

"…What's your favorite color?"

"Why the sudden interest in my preferences?" he asked, highly amused.

She shrugged, hanging over the arm of the couch.

"Curiosity."

"This will turn into a one-sided twenty questions you know?"

"You can ask me questions…I'll reply."

"Is that so?" he asked dubiously, noting her particular choice of word. "Then what's your favorite color?"

"It's…kind of a tie between purple, black, and red, with red losing heavily at this point."

"So which color is winning now?"

"…Purple."

He chuckled.

"What's your favorite song? Oh, and you still haven't answered my other question."

"Blue and the Double Concerto in D minor by Johann Sebastian Bach."

"Is that for two violins or something?"

"Yes."

She whistled a tune, ending it to ask if it was correct.

"That's the one. And you?"

"Me? Well, non-classical would be Lolitawork Libretto by Kanon Wakeshima; classical would be _Má Vlast."_

_"My Fatherland by _Bedřich Smetana?"

"Mm-hm."

He grew quiet, resuming his writing, but only half focused now.

"Do you have a non-classical favorite?"

"..Okuru Kotoba."

Her face was pure confusion and ignorance.

He opened his laptop and soon music began to pour from it. She listened with her eyes closed, head resting on her arms.

"That was…nice."

He nodded, though in all honesty he was half expecting her to laugh. He decided to see just how much he could get out of her.

"Is your eye color really a genetic mutation?"

The peculiar smile she had given at the pension settled on her lips.

"I like to think of it that way…but it's not."

He was all attention now.

"I, well we, got the color from our father."

"Your father is not Japanese then?"

"Not fully, he's a half; me and Yuki are quarters."

"Of what ethnicity?"

The smile widened.

"That I can't tell you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, annoyed at her secrecy.

"But I'll give you a hint: wax."

"…wax?" Kyouya repeated, somewhere between thinking he had misheard and if hadn't, that Yura was insane.

"Yes, wax."

"What kind of wax? Wax sculptures in Hong Kong? The wax decorated Easter eggs of Ukraine or the Czech Republic?"

She put a finger to her lips and leaned back.

"Tch."

She chuckled quietly.

"So, I guess now I can't ask you how many siblings you have, huh?"

He answered, though reluctantly. Despite her obscure answers to some questions, he actually found himself unable to stay quiet for very long, as irritated as he was. He paused now, trying to think of a question. Yura's plethora of questions flew off of her tongue like she had a list she was reading from when he wasn't looking. He shrugged after a time.

"What's your favorite movie?"

"I would have to say…_The Secret of NIMH_."

"The Secret of the National Institute of Mental Health?"

"Yup, I love the animation."

Kyouya had been thinking it was some odd conspiracy documentary she had seen in the States. He slouched a bit and stared at her with boredom.

"Another kid's movie?"

"Hey, don't knock it till you watch it."

Kyouya shook his head.

"I think I'll risk knocking it with that one."

"Aw, come on, you can least attempt to watch it."

"…You have it with you don't you?"

She smiled before taking out a DVD case from behind her.

'When did she even bring that in?'

"Fine, Yura-chan, fine." He took it from her and placed the disc in the DVD player, fully prepared to be bored out of his mind as he glanced at cover displaying four anthropomorphic mice and a crow, before focusing on his flat screen TV.

It wasn't bad. Though it was a bit…dark for a kid's movie in his opinion.

"Welcome to 1982." Yura responded, smiling as he gave her an "I am questioning your sanity" look.

"I hope you don't have anything else hidden behind you."

"Nope, that's all. I'm going to bed when this is done anyway."

* * *

When Kyouya arrived home from school one afternoon, he found Yura's room empty and Tachibana nowhere to be found.

"Hotta, where is she?"

"Yura-sama? She's in the backyard with Tachibana."

He took his jacket and scarf back from the guard.

* * *

'It's so beautiful…' Yura stuck out her tongue to try and catch a flurry. When none landed there, she opened her mouth wide and three fell before she closed it back, smiling and satisfied. She had deliberated once or twice about what it was with her and this affinity for various forms of precipitation. Maybe she and Yuki had been born on a wet day. She stretched out her hand to let the snow settle on it.

"So this is where you were."

Yura strained her neck to see Kyouya behind her in a long black trench coat.

"Ah, welcome home senpai."

Kyouya eyes widened a fraction before walking closer toward her. The snow was falling at a steady pace but so far it only stuck to the grass and cars and considering it was early in December, it was an understatement to say Yura was disappointed. She secretly hoped it would continue and cover everywhere.

'I wish there was enough for a snowball.' She liked to make one and place it in her freezer. It was a bit silly and it shrunk as the months went on, but Yura went about the project each time there was substantial snow on the ground. She even tried making a mini snowman once as a companion to along with the sphere.

"Are you cold?" Kyouya asked, though he was checking to see if she was dressed properly.

"Nope. Tachibana-san bundled me up real warm and snug." she replied in a sweet cordial tone, nuzzling more into her coat, her jade green eyes (she began wearing her contacts again) turned once again to the cloudy sky. She held out both hands now, getting a wacky idea that if she collected enough, she could mold a small snowball at least.

"Yura-chan, you should head inside now, you have homework to do."

Her brow crinkled and she gave a childish pout.

"Alriiiight.." she rolled in ahead of Kyouya and Tachibana.

"How long has she been out here?"

"About two hours, Kyouya-sama." Tachibana replied diligently, looking at his watch. "She asked if she could go out to see the snow fall for awhile. Being outside seems to have done her some good." Tachibana noted, recalling Yura's good mood and bright cheeks.

"I see." He said nothing more as he picked up in his pace; Yura was cleaning the wheels with her gloves. He took them from her.

"Where are your crutches?"

"Uh…Oh! Over there." she point a little ways from the door.

He got them and handed them to her. She got up and balancing on one crutch at a time, shrugged out of her coat and unwrapped the large wool scarf from her neck. She tossed them to Kyouya, who handed them to Tachibana, along with his own coat, scarf and the soiled gloves. They went to his room to study.

Well, Kyouya studied while Yura once again began to scrutinize his bookshelf for any decent contenders.

"Aren't you tired of reading?"

Yura made a gasp as if horrified before chuckling. "I can't do much else. I left my laptop at home and my sketchbook is down in the guest room."

Kyouya looked around and found a paper pad, which he gave to her along with a black stick.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the paper pad and what she thought was black chalk, staring in puzzlement at the residue it left on her fingertips.

"It's compressed charcoal."

"Oh…" she went to the opposite side of the table and plopped down on the floor (she didn't want to risk staining his white couch) and feeling it would be nosy, flipped through the pad quickly until she found a blank page. Though by what she had glanced at, Kyouya was amazing with the small piece of charcoal. Yura pondered where he found time to draw when all he seemed to do was type and calculate figures. She made a few experimental strokes to adjust and then drew a sphere attempting to shade, something she tended to avoid since she wasn't sure how it all went. Tired of the multiple circles, she decided to try sketching out his laptop; she doubted she could get any good detail of his face with the broad tip.

"What do you use to erase?"

"French bread. It leaves the paper clean."

"Bread? That's such a waste! Don't you have anything else?"

"A kneadable eraser." He responded as he got up and placed the putty-like substance in her hand.

"_Cuts through glass like it was putty…_" she mumbled to herself before laughing a bit.

Kyouya watched her for some time as she drew, thinking back to the peaceful expression on her face while she was outside.

He wondered if she still had nightmares.

* * *

"Yura-chan."

"Yes senpai." she said with absent cheer, making a rough outline of his window.

"What do you say to going out this weekend?"

She froze before her head shot up with an animation Kyouya felt highly unnecessary. He wasn't aware she was barely keeping in excitement as she asked where.

"The mall."

Her eyes shone. Kyouya was torn between laughing and being disturbed.

"Can we go to a bookstore?" she finally voiced the secret hope, the source of her excitation.

He gave a long sigh while shaking his head.

"Is that all you think about?"

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Do not say anime."

She closed it.

* * *

'So this is where rich people shop…' Yura's mouth was agape and it took Kyouya having to threaten to tape her lips together to close it.

"Uh, Kyouya-senpai, I can use the controls in front of the arm rest to move you know?"

"Yes, I know that."

"So then why are you pushing me?"

"Humor me, Yura-chan."

She shrugged and sat back in the electric wheelchair; though she was anything from relaxed. Other than her trips to physical therapy twice a week, Yura hadn't ventured outside much. The lack of interaction had developed into a bit of an anxiety overtime, which she felt was ridiculous in itself. Still, it was how she felt, so she tried not to think too much about it as Kyouya glided pass by store after extravagantly-decorated store.

"So, where to first?"

"Here." Kyouya pushed her into a clothing store, where only then he allowed her move around with the controls.

"Buying yourself an early Christmas present?"

"If you want to put it that way." Kyouya responded somewhat absently, looking through shirts.

Yura pulled out a sleeve and checked the price tag. Her other hand reached up a lightly to grasp her throat. "_Sweet mother of Jefferson Davis…_" she murmured in a shaky voice.

"I highly doubt that would fit you." Kyouya teased, seeing her face.

"I wouldn't buy this shirt even if it had been spun from gold and had a genie come out of it every time I rubbed the breast pocket."

He laughed lightly, taking four shirts to the changing room.

* * *

"Show us the shirts. Show us the shirts."

"Yura-chan, I can have Tachibana take you out of the store."

"Alright, alright, behaving."

Kyouya came out with four shirts in arm, heading for the register.

"So you're really not going to show us?"

"You actually wanted to see?"

She shrugged. "That's what Yuki usually does."

Kyouya nodded, gesturing to Yura follow him out.

"Can we-"

"Yes Yura-chan we can, relax."

'This girl…' He never seen her smile so wide and unreserved in all the time they knew each other. Ever. It could not be healthy for a girl her age to be so obsessed with books. Other customers giggled and talked among themselves as they watch the handsome cool guy tail behind his disabled little sister. Yura was so ecstatic and going threw her mental book list that she was deaf to what being said around her. The joy of having new material to read after rereading so much made her exuberant and that light shone in her face.

Kyouya let out a frustrated huff as she somehow managed to find the manga section.

"I'll be over here." He told her pointing to the shelves of non-fiction works, to which she gave a half-nod. Kyouya walked away, wondering if she had even heard him.

She picked all the titles she wanted at a speed quicker than the other books and peeked over to see Kyouya going through a hardcover before bee lining for the register.

"Good afternoon." The cashier said without enthusiasm. Working in an affluent store where you can't afford anything unless you use a whole two weeks paycheck had grounded this young man into a ball of slightly bitter but resigned contempt. Yura blushed and put the basket on the counter. The anxiety had returned now the joy had subsided. The cashier gave her a total, no longer surprised by how much things cost in this place. He also wasn't the least bit fazed to see Yura pull out and hand him a debit card either.

"Thank you for your patronage," he glanced at the card, "Ta-"

"Yes! Thank you and have a nice day!" Yura spoke loudly over him and took the bags and card with haste, leaving the guy to think she was a weirdo or just crazy.

'He couldn't just hand the card back quietly could he…' she thought with frustration mixed in with embarrassment at how loud she had raised her voice.

She was outside the store before she realized and didn't have to wait long before Kyouya came out, another bag in his hand.

"Why are you waiting out here?"

"…I couldn't take the staring."

Kyouya scanned the mall to see there were plenty of people staring at her, mostly because of her clutching the bags to her chest for dear life, but he learned by now it was better not to question her further sometimes. They went through a few more stores, even passing by a child's clothing boutique where Yura stopped to stare at the red holiday dress put up for display in the large window. Kyouya looked back at the absent sound of a motor.

"I thought you didn't like dresses." all he had ever seen her in so far were pants.

"I don't mind at all as long as I like it." She responded, thinking back to the muslin drenched French dress.

"You wear children's clothes?"

"What other size do you think I can wear?"

He shrugged; surprised that he didn't realize that earlier.

"Are you buying it?"

"No, probably wouldn't look right on me anyway…" then she added as an afterthought, "probably can't afford it either."

"You bought books here."

"I've been saving up money to buy books since January of this year."

"…I see." he said walking away, Yura following.

"You think we can stop somewhere before we head back?"

* * *

Kyouya was surprised to find Yura's house clean, with no hint of the musty odor usual for a house long left unattended. She didn't miss the questioning gaze.

"Parents have a house keeper. I told them I wasn't going to be here for awhile."

"And yet you don't know what it is your parents do for a living?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

He still refused to believe that answer.

He helped her up the stairs to her room, the duffle bag she insisted on bringing with them from his house over his arm. It wasn't until he had placed the bag down and watched as Yura dragged it to her bookshelf before diving in; that it occurred to him he had never been in her room before. It was dim, the only light coming from a small window which she opened, refusing to turn on the light switch. He noted her bed was placed against the wall and had only one end table, which fitted neatly between it and the frame to the door of her bathroom. She also had a black little dressing table vanity with no mirror, a small vintage Chinese wood jewelry box, the sole occupant on the top. He opened it, surprised to see it contained only white pills still in their plastic and foil packaging, a key shaped pocket watch and her three earrings.

"Brazen of you, eh? Looking through people's things."

He closed the box, not in the least surprised, ashamed or guilty. "You've gone through my room at least twice."

"Never gone through your jewelry though. If you're so bored, help get these thinner books on the top shelf will you?"

He did as she asked; glancing at her from time to time to see her move back to check to see if the size of each book was in order. When she was done, she went into her bathroom to grab more contacts. He went back to the pastime of standing in the middle of the room.

"You know, you can sit on the chair right? You won't catch fleas or get eaten or anything."

"Oh, then that's a relief." He said in dry sarcasm as he partially leaned against the bookshelf.

He heard the echo of her laugh from where he stood. After some minutes she came out.

"Ok, all se-AHH!"

Yura was paying more attention to the little toiletry bag than where she was placing her crutches, causing her to stick them right on the space between the tiled bathroom floor and the edge of the door post.

A perfect tripping area.

Kyouya dashed the moment he saw where her crutches stubbed and managed to grab her before she did a nose dive into the hard wood floor.

"Are you ok?"

"_Mother of crud! That would not have been fun!_" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I am, thanks." She smiled at him.

Kyouya stayed there bent on one knee staring at her face a little longer than he should have. Yura frowned a bit.

"Something wrong?"

There was a sustained pause before Kyouya blinked a few times, looking towards her door.

"No, nothing at all."

He set her upright again, fixing his clothes afterwards.

"Well as a token of thanks for your good deed, a present." She announced in a playful exaggeration of a princess presenting a reward to knight, going over to a draw in her vanity and pulling out a DVD case.

He took the case with caution, as if it would explode at any moment.

"The Boy with the Face Eating Tumor?"

"Yeah, it's documentary. Yuki recorded it for me a few years ago so I would stop staying up until two in the morning to watch it."

"You watch things of this nature?" Kyouya asked in utter disbelief, looking at her like he had never seen her before.

"Uh-huh, there was one on an Indian girl with 6 limbs I think that I was going to watch, but I missed it." She spoke and gave a small grunt as she attempted to reach down for her bag off the floor. Her droll pride, would not let her admit to anyone that she would be scared and paranoid after watching those programs, but to her the rarity of the conditions was worth the few weeks of fright.

Kyouya put two fingers on her forehead and raised her up from the half bent position, giving her a look of irritation at her adamancy for not asking for help at such instances as he grabbed the bag.

* * *

"You're worse than Tamaki." He commented quietly to himself as they got in the car.

"With what?!" she asked in joking alarm at being worse than Tamaki in something.

"Your interests."

"I'm not that interested in Jap-"

"I mean the vast amount of shows you watch." He cut her off, staring at the white case that only had the title on the front.

"We can watch it now if you want." She suggested, getting her laptop out.

"We're in a car."

"So? I've watch things on my phone in crowded trains before."

He was going to protest, but seeing she already turned the computer on, decided to remain silent. He suppressed a startled jump as the boy flashed across the screen.

'…whoa…'

"Can he see?"

"Only out of one eye I believe."

This he could get into. Though Yura didn't understand everything, Kyouya could clearly follow the doctor's explanations and procedures.

"Using the tumor to reconstruct his face…" he mused aloud, finger to his chin, as a 3-D depiction of the surgeon's plan played out.

"Since the tumor is benign and most of his facial bone structure is pushed back and too little developed, it seems like the best option."

Kyouya's hand slowly fell from his chin, giving her an odd stare.

"You can understand this, but have trouble with Biology?"

"That class and textbook puts me to sleep. This is WAY more interesting."

"So there are books even you can't stand to read…"

Yura pushed him lightly on the arm.

He smiled but kept his eyes on the screen.

* * *

By-the-by, The Boy with the Face Eating Tumor is an actual medical documentary I saw when I was younger. Every Wednesday a television network called TLC would show 1 hour (or sometimes 2 hours) program of people from around the world with various rare conditions (the girl with multiple limbs is another one). I actually did stay up until 1 in the morning to watch the first one and then went to bed at three, slightly dazed yet content (I had missed it at the earlier time). OK, enough about my weird TV choices.

Chapter 12 I will post ASAP.

Love and Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing says summer weather like writing about the holidays, eh? Kidding. This is the second shortest chapter I have posted so far. If there are any typos, please let me know.

* * *

"The holiest of holidays are those kept by ourselves in silence and apart; The secret anniversaries of the heart."

~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow~

* * *

"Yu-chan!" Hunny ran up to hug the girl on the couch tightly.

"Hey Hunny-senpai." she said evenly, burying her nose in his hair, enjoying the soft feathery texture.

"We missed you! The club isn't the same without you around and Kyo-chan was being such a meanie not letting us visit except for that one time." He started off almost yelling, but ended in a grumble, glaring like an angry child who couldn't get what he wanted in Kyouya's direction.

"I missed you too." was all she gave as a response for this little speech. She didn't really take "club nothing being same" comment to heart. They had been around long before they knew she existed. So she was sure she did not leave much of an impact to be missed to such an extent. If anyone really missed her, it would probably be Haruhi, who had to do all the tea serving by herself again.

"Happy Holidays Hunny-senpai." she said to get him to stop glaring at Kyouya.

He turned to her, surprised at first, but soon broke into a wide adorable smile.

"Merry Christmas Yu-chan!"

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai! There are too many ornaments over there."

"Oh! Thanks Yura-chan!" Tamaki yelled back, moving to another part of the tree.

The host club had decided to spend Christmas Eve and morning at the Suou's second mansion this year; it was turning out to be a tradition, spending it at one another's homes. Yura swung her left leg slowly as she observed them decorate a fir tree that was five inches away from touching the momentous ceiling.

'How did they get that into the room? Much less secure the behemoth…'

Her drifting musings were interrupted at the sight of a plate of food brought to her side.

"You didn't eat anything this morning."

"It's fine senpai, I'm not hungry."

"It's not an offer Yura-chan." Kyouya placed the plate further in front of her until she had no choice but to take it.

"Can't I get some cake instead?"

"No."

"Hunny-senpai gets cake."

"Hunny-senpai had breakfast this morning."

"How do you know? You following him around or something?"

Kyouya gave her look to indicate he was done arguing. He then sat down by her to watch Tamaki, Mori, and the twins decorate, but also to make sure Yura didn't just down three mouthfuls and get one of the others to throw the rest of it away.

"Hey Kyoya! Can you pass me that box of garlands?"

Kyouya discerning the tinsel garlands picked it up and instead of going over, tossed the box to the blonde like it was a football. Tamaki barely managed to catch them and paused a minute to stare at his friend in shock before opening the box.

Yura had just taken her third mouthful.

"Do you guys do this every year?"

"Since middle school." Kyouya didn't see the need to mention it had been just him and Tamaki in those years.

"So I guess Tamaki-senpai believes in Santa Claus, huh?" she joked.

"And you don't?"

"Nope, really don't believe in celebrating Christmas actually. I just watch specials on TV and get some cake that's on sale at the store."

He turned to see her bored expression.

"So you believe in God?"

"Yup."

"That His son was born on this earth?"

"Yup."

"But you don't believe in celebrating Christmas?"

"_Not a whit._"

He was becoming more and more bemused about this girl as time went on.

"May I ask why?"

She shrugged, taking another mouthful and was about to place the plate on the table until she was stopped by Kyouya. Apparently four mouthfuls of food wasn't going to cut it.

She heaved a sigh.

"It's just…don't you think it must have been cold, if it was December, for shepherds to be out there watching sheep? Would there even be grass on the ground? And no one knew Jesus was born but them and the wise men, so how are they so sure it was on the twenty-fifth anyway?" She explained, her voice picking up in speed and energy as she went on. She turned to Kyouya as she ended to see his face.

"I'm taking this too seriously, aren't I?"

"Yes. Yes you are."

She put the fork in her mouth before resting the half empty plate on her lap, crossing her arms and pursed her lips as she chewed.

Kyouya let out something between a gasp and almost a breath of laughter as he leaned back into the couch.

* * *

"_Screw you guys and your skimpy outfits six times__ over._ I am not wearing that." Yura was speaking for Haruhi as well, who was beside her, nodding her head.

The twins pouted added a quiver as they each held up a Santa outfit for them: complete with a Santa hat, red vests with fluffy white balls for buttons, and a mini skirt with the white trim and long black leather boots.

"Aw, come on Yura-chan!"

"No! _Now begone and leave my soul be_."

"Scrooge."

"_Bah. Humbug._" She gave emphasis to each word, sipping the egg nog she had taken out of Haruhi's hands before handing it back to her.

"What do you have against dresses?"

"I have nothing against dresses. I just refuse to wear those."

"But we've never seen you in a dress."

"The pension…nightgown…"

"That doesn't count."

"Whatever."

"Don't you like Christmas Yura-chan?" Tamaki asked, placing a Santa hat on Kyouya, much to his annoyance, though he didn't remove it.

"It's just there…" she didn't want to go back into that discussion. "Like Halloween and stuff, I just…don't care."

The whole atmosphere seemed to dampen at this confession. Yura felt a bit guilty as she saw the excitement that had been the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny eyes vanish, they looked so sad and disappointed. She scratched the back of her head roughly, taking some hair out of the fancy French roll the twins had put in.

"Look, you guys, I don't mind….going along with…with whatever you have planned. I'll have fun….I guess…even if I don't…you know…" she felt that if she said care again, her little attempt at apologizing would be for naught.

"We thought you'd be happy to celebrate Christmas. Haruhi doesn't let us buy her a present so-"

"Why would all of you buy her presents?"

"Because we don't Haruhi to use what little money she has buying us stuff when we can afford at least thirty times as much."

Haruhi glared at Hikaru while Yura shook her head at all of them. Both she and Haruhi shared the thought if it was a skill to be this rude.

"Why don't you guys just have a secret Santa then?"

"What's secret Santa?"

'These guys are some intriguing souls…'

She explained, at a pace that Haruhi was sure if it had been any other group of people they would have felt very insulted. When she finished she turned to Haruhi.

"That ok with you?"

Haruhi nodded. It seemed alright if everyone was going to give a gift to each other instead trying to pile her house high with expense things she didn't need…or want.

"Good. You guys can do that next year."

"You too, Yu-chan. You'll be in the secret Santa with us." Hunny-senpai said imploringly, grabbing her hand and looking into her face with an expression that would put Bambi to shame.

"Sure Hunny-senpai." she said, unaffected by his look because she wasn't looking at his face, but some place to the left.

'If I live that long…'

"Good, now that that's settled, time for carols!" Tamaki exclaimed, taking a set of song books from behind him. Yura was close to busting out laughing in their faces. Tamaki had even somehow gotten Kyouya up off the couch and had his best friend sharing a song book with him, begrudgingly of course. Kyouya looked he wanted nothing more than to punch his friend's lights out. By the time they were on their tenth song, Yura felt her spleen had ruptured.

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas, We wish you Merry Christmas, We wish you Merry Christmas…_"

They stopped singing, looking at her expectantly.

"_And a Happy New Year._"

Yura blinked rapidly. The last line had been sung in a countertenor voice and came from behind her. She stuck her pinky in her ear before turning around, thinking the holding spray the twins had put in her hair had some hallucinating agent in it. Her eyes grew to the size of Hunny's and her hand fell from her ears.

She quickly got up off the couch, keeping her eyes trained on the figure by the door.

"…Yuki…"

"Happy Holidays, Yura." her brother smiled, slowly walking towards her.

"Merry Christmas Yura-chan." She turned back to see everyone smiling, even Haruhi and Mori.

She wheeled around to see her brother approaching faster, his arms stretched out and tears forming in his eyes. She walked as fast as she could with the crutches before tossing them away from her with impatience and minor agitation and closing the short gap between them in a few limps. He caught her by her round cheeks and placed kisses all over her face before squeezing her.

"I'm so glad to see you." he whispered. Yura detected the relief in his tone, in addition to the pure cheer.

"Mm. I missed you." She admitted quietly, pressing her cheek to Yuki's.

Her brother smiled in delight, giving her one last squeeze before letting her go.

She went back over to the others, smiling with a joyful slightly amused glee. Her sharp teeth peeked out as she broke into wider smile, curtailing it by drawing in her lips, her cheeks flushed all the while.

"You guys…"

"It was Tamaki's idea." Kyouya said pushing up his glasses. He had only been informed about the president's plan yesterday. He was surprised to see Tamaki and the twins pull off something on their own so flawlessly. Yura hopped on one foot over to Tamaki and wrapped her arms around him, to the surprise of everyone in the room. She was so happy, she didn't care.

"Hey! What about us?" the twins whined, crossing their arms, "We helped bring him here."

She gave a little giggle as she hugged them both by the neck. They had to practically catch her; she had been so close to falling. Yuki came over with her crutches, greeting them all at once. Yura took them. The smile on her face didn't seem to want to leave and everyone was thrilled to see the little scrooge, so disinterested not too long ago, so jubilant.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Yuki asked for the fourth time as he watched his sister limp heavily around the guest room Tamaki had prepared for them. They had been talking for hours now, switching to English from time to time.

"Yes Yuki, I am." She leaped unto the mattress, letting out a sigh, glad to have gotten through her nightly routine without the crutches.

"You shouldn't do that so much."

"The bone's healed already Yuki. I just need to drill stamina back into it again."

"Well, be careful of how much 'stamina' you drill in all at once." He said in a half-cautious tone, grabbing her hand to pull it her closer. He paused though, putting her hand to his cheek.

"_Your hands are always so cold!_"

"Can't do much about that." She left herself be pulled, barely crawling closer. They settled under the sheets of the huge bed, facing each other. Yuki refuse to let go of her hand and, quite frankly, Yura didn't mind. They laid there staring at one other, studying the others features after having been apart so long.

"How have you been?"

"Fine Yuki,_ but you've asked me that before._"

"_I'm serious._"

"So you were asking me in jest before?"

"Yura."

"I know you are." She sighed out, wishing he wouldn't look like that.

"Do you remember? Are you su-"

"Yes, Yuki I am sure. If I remembered what happened I would have told you already." Her face became etched with despair and she looked at his collarbone to avoid his eyes. "No matter how much I wouldn't want to…"

Yuki gave a sad smile, brushing back his sister's hair and taking off her glasses, placing them on the head board's flat surface.

"Sleep." he kissed her forehead, "_I can sing something for you._"

"No, its fine Yuki, go to sleep." Though he was trying his best to hide it, she could see her brother was fighting to stay awake now. He lied back down.

"You know if it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't have been able to make it today." He yawned and snuggled into the sheets, putting their entwined hands under the blanket.

"You've…" he yawned again, "you've gone and made some…good friends, eh…?" he said as he dozed. Yura stared at him as he slept.

"Yes. Yes I have."

* * *

Cybercookie to whoever knows where the last line is from. I just love that phrase. I will try to get chapter thirteen up by tomorrow.

Love and Peace.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, I'm just going to stop saying when I'm going to try to post unless I'm absolutely positive because I do not want to get people's hopes up and then have them burn into the ground of disappointment. I hate when that happens to me so I can fairly imagine how others must feel.

On another note: The story now has over a 1,000 views! Yay! Thank you to all who have been reading so far!

* * *

"Even as your body betrays you, your mind denies it."

~Sara Gruen~

* * *

Kyouya walked along the halls of Ouran to the club room and saw ahead of him a small boy, seemingly a first year. He took in the ponytail and bowed left leg before halting in his steps, remaining that way until they turned the corner.

'She should not be here.' he thought with vexation as he resumed walking, heading straight instead of turning.

He knew another way to the club room. After Chirstmas, Yura returned home with her brother, Yuki coming over to pick up her things from his house a few days later. What had him in such a foul mood wasn't her departure, but that once New Years had ended, Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori were greeted with startled twins who told them in hurried, discordant phrases that Yura had come to school. He knew she was still going to physical therapy and had only yet switched her cast for a brace. She couldn't get very far without the crutches, unless she wore herself out trudging through weariness on sheer will power. Yet she came to club, no crutches and no outward signs of fatigue as she walked. To everyone else at least. What he was aggravated about was her obstinacy. He told her plainly yesterday she should be at home, adjusting herself and not walking such far distances all at once, to which she gave a tranquil smile and only said:

"_Each to his own._"

If anyone had observed his actions just now, they would say he was avoiding her. But at that moment, he was so pissed off at her that he didn't trust what he might say if he met up with her. Seeing her limping so heavily now she thought no one around did not in any way help his mood either. So for now, he would stay clear of her. He reasoned that it was concern and that alone that made him so exasperated to see her being so heedless. He also told himself he was interacting with her as little as possible lately to spare her feelings, when in actuality it was more for his own feelings than the possible chance of hurting hers.

* * *

"Yura?"

"Hm?"

"Can…can I talk to you?"

Yura looked up from the notebook she had been copying notes from into Haruhi's face, which showed obvious signs of discomfort. She pursued her lips before nodding.

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

They were in one of the many libraries for a free period before club began. Yura had found a snug, quiet, secluded nook with a square table and a few chairs resided on the second floor. It was also where she had been having lunch now the weather was cold, but she brought Haruhi with her today since the twins insisted on being pest more than usual.

"Um, well…I…I kinda…it…it's about Tamaki-senpai…"

Yura's face expressed no change, though she was mentally smiling now. She feigned ignorance as she asked: "What about him?"

"I…I don't why, but lately…I feel nervous around him a-and when he tries to hug me or get too close I panic! My face gets hot and I feel really nervous and shaky. I thought at first maybe it was a cold but I realized…it only happens when I'm around him…"she put a fist to her mouth, a deeper blush creeping into her cheeks just thinking about it.

Yura's mental smile was now on her face.

'Should I explain slowly or just tell her outright…' she shrugged after a while, confusing Haruhi. 'Well she's blunt herself so…'

"Tamaki-senpai maybe the cause, but the reason lies with your feelings."

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked, both frightened and hopeful that Yura would be able to help her.

"You're in love with him."

An empty quietness followed. Yura was sure if she didn't hear her own heartbeat she would have thought she had gone deaf.

"WHAT?!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh…."

Yura went over to Haruhi with her chair in tow, pulling Haruhi back down into her own seat by the arm, and moving behind her to massage her shoulders.

'Blunt was not the way to go…'

"I-I'm"

"Yes Haruhi."

"B-but h-how…how do you know?"

Yura pulled out a manga out of her bag and handed it to her.

"High School Debut?"

She nodded. "Just read this part." She said, putting her long nail into a section of the manga. Haruhi opened where her fingernail was and read attentively, looking horrified as she finished.

"No way…"

"_Yes way, my dear friend._"

"B-but how? Why?!"

"_I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation…I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun._"

"Yura…" Haruhi groaned, not in the mood for Yura's literature quoting.

"Sorry, sorry." she patted her on the back as Haruhi hid her face in her hands, "If I really knew the answer to those questions, I wouldn't be wasting my time here in high school."

Haruhi looked at her, despair the only word Yura could use for her expression.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Well…you could start by making him chocolates for Valentine's Day I guess…" Yura half mumbled in thought aloud, putting a finger to her chin.

"Making him chocolates?! How is that going to make these feelings go away?!"

"You want them to go away?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Because…because…because it's Tamaki-senpai!"

Yura shrugged. "So? I know it may seem bad now Haruhi, but actually…you could do a lot worse."

Hauruhi's mouth fell agape in consternation as she stared at Yura. She wanted her to…deepen these…these…feelings for him?!

"I mean, they say you only fall in love once."

'Or something like that…' she cringed inwardly at the generic phrase that just came out of her mouth, "and again it could be worse."

"How?" Haruhi asked weakly, with a hint of skepticism.

Yura scratched her head for a moment, thinking. She gave a half-shrug and began cracking her knuckles one at a time.

"You could be in love with Kyouya-senpai."

Haruhi paled.

"That is true…"

Yura gave a little laugh.

"Yura?"

"Hm?"

"…you read manga like that?"

"Yeah. What? You thought I only read about fights and handsome guys in suits?"

Haruhi focused her eyes on the red carpet, not sure how to respond to that. She looked back up, deciding to take another risk.

"Yura."

"Yea?"

"…Have you ever been in love?"

"…Can't say that I have in the past, but the way you looked, talking about Tamaki-senpai, did remind me of Luka."

"Luka?"

"My ex-girlfriend."

Haruhi blinked. "You had a girlfriend? So then you're gay?"

"Hmmm….I would have to say bi-curious at this point. I like guys too."

"Oh." Haruhi wasn't the least bit fazed, just surprised at the fact Yura had actually dated. She seemed so reserved when they met.

"So…you've liked a guy before?"

Yura nodded.

"…Who?"

Yura coughed and dropped her head, quiet for some minutes. She sighed.

'She told me, so I suppose…'

"Mori-senpai."

Haruhi eyes grew wider.

"Really?"

"Yeah…guess I was a sucker for the strong silent type…" she gave a weak laugh.

"But you don't anymore…"

"No, it was just an infatuation. I'm over it now."

'Like I hope I will be of this one too…'

* * *

Kyouya's cell phone echoed throughout the empty club room. He answered it, a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hello?"

"Ah, good afternoon Ootori-san! I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Good afternoon Komatsu-san. What is it?" he asked with polite patience, putting his laptop to sleep.

Ever since the accident, he and Yuki had been having weekly phone conversations: Kyouya to inform him of his sister's condition while Yuki gave him information that proved useful, such as the other food allergies Yura had failed to mention during the whole time she had stayed over.

"Shrimp, crab, cashews, milk anddd….Am I forgetting anything…? Oh! Other shellfish, like clams and stuff like that."

Kyouya had stopped writing halfway through.

"Do you have all these allergies as well, Komatsu-san?"

"Nope. I can eat strawberries, milk, and cashews; the shellfish yeah and its peanuts and cherries for me. Though milk might not really be an allergy though, she eats cakes and other pastries that have been made with milk without problems." Kyouya at that point realized why she was so hesitant about eating things she wasn't familiar with. Or even eating in general to an extent. He gazed out of his window, silence into awe for a few moments.

"I see."

Since then, though they weren't weekly anymore, the two still contacted one another, only now Yuki would be asking how she was doing in school, to which Kyouya couldn't reply in detail, seeing as he was being angry with her and all. He asked Yuki if he wasn't aware of his sister's plans of coming to school so soon. He had protested of course, even threatened to take away her brace if she went. But before he knew it, she had taken it off and hid it somewhere in the house. The next day, Yuki rose up early with the intention of turning the place upside down to find it, only to find she was gone.

"I would have better luck teaching a donkey to juggle." Yuki groaned.

Kyouya could understand that much.

"You're upset with her aren't you?"

He blinked in surprise and remained silent for some minutes.

"What makes you think that, Komatsu-san?"

"The vague way you just described how she's doing. Either she hasn't been around you much or you just made that little report up to make me feel better." Yuki explained, his lighthearted tone strong throughout.

Kyouya kept quiet, irked to have been caught so easily.

'What is it with me lately?'

"I know she can be a bit infuriating sometimes Ootori-san, but I assure you, she isn't doing it to hurt anyone on purpose. Once she thinks something is right or ok it takes some good hard evidence to make her think contrary. Just…try to be patient with her. She's a good child, despite her pack-mule ways."

Kyouya forgot for a brief moment that it was a preteen talking to him. These fraternal twins were frightening little creatures. But still highly intriguing.

"I'll keep that in mind." He responded in his habitual tone, pushing up his glasses.

"I'm glad. By the way, did you know about our birthday? I was expecting Yura to come home on the twentieth with a hoard of cards or something from you guys."

"…Oh yes, you're both fourteen now aren't you?"

"Yup! She didn't seem to care too much though. Until she saw the cake I bought."

Kyouya smiled faintly.

"What is it with your sister and cake anyway?"

"She has a sweet tooth and won't admit it." He sighed "She's lucky I'm such a nice brother. When I was her age, I was never so ungrateful and in denial."

"You're twins Komatsu-san." Kyouya went along with his nonsense only now and then.

He chuckled.

"Well, I won't take up anymore of your precious time Ootori-san. I'll call you again soon."

"It was time well spent." He meant it, though he secretly hoped Yuki just took the phrase for pure politeness. "Goodbye Komatsu-san."

And he hung up, feeling a little better than he had in the past few weeks.

* * *

Yura stood at the door of the third music room, pretending to inspect and clean her nails for the fourth time. She kept straining her hearing to catch the footsteps of one of the others so she could go in with them. She didn't want to go in alone.

Not now.

Yura had noticed something akin to Kyouya's avoidance, but she took it at first as him simply needing time alone. She could very well sympathize with him there. There were times when even she kept to herself when Yuki was around, her private lunch nook in the library also provided her need for solitude when she could have easily just eat in the classroom with Haruhi. But now on the first day of February, Yura felt like perhaps Kyouya was ignoring her for other reasons. She wasn't sure what they were, though she had theories. What she really didn't want was to have it made valid by him evading her directly. So she made sure he got no such opportunity. Until now. She had come to the club room too early and as she was about to open the door, she realized that it probably wouldn't be empty. Kyouya was the one who opened the door so he would obviously be the first one to arrive. She put her ears to the door, trying to discern any sound within. She heard nothing, mostly to the door being so thick. She didn't want to risk opening it either because no matter how slowly she opened the thing, it made noise.

'You think this being an affluent school they would oil the hinges or something.' She thought, peeved at the door and her cowardice too. Though it was mostly directed at the door. After standing there for twenty minutes, feeling like an idiot, she took a deep breath and decided to just go in.

'Que sera sera…' and with that in mind she turned the handle.

To find that it was locked and wouldn't budge. Her mouth fell open and she stared at the handle, trying it again. She covered her eyes before smacking herself in the forehead.

"Well, I feel stupid now."

"What are you doing?"

She was startled and turned, slipping into a random fighting pose Mori had shown her out of reflex. Kyouya raised his eyebrows at her stance.

"You're going to attack me for asking you a question?"

Yura gave a short bark of laughter as a heavy feeling settled in her stomach. She abandoned the fighting position.

"Oh. Hey, Kyouya-senpai. Sorry about that…you frightened me, that's all."

"I apologize then, that wasn't my intention." He said in a disinterested tone, putting the key in the lock and holding open the door for her. She continued to scrutinize him as he did all of this, so she became a bit jumpy when she realized why he wasn't going in. There was lone table in the middle of the room and she wondered if she should sit with him.

'Maybe the past three weeks was my imagination…?' she thought as she hesitantly dragged over a chair to the table he was placing his laptop on.

"Do you need help?"

That was not what she was anticipating.

"...No, it's alright I got it."

When she was settled and taking out her sketchbook, she heard him clear his throat. Out of reflex, she looked up.

"How is your leg?"

"Uh, fine." She was confused now, but went on, "The doctor said I can have the brace removed by next week."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

The silence became awkward and Yura asked a question she would have probably not asked otherwise.

"You're not upset with me are you? For coming to school?"

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear that it was too early for you to be here a few weeks ago." He replied, a slight touch of anger creeping into his voice.

'So that's why…'

"But nothing happened. My leg is pretty much back to normal. It would most likely have taken longer if I stayed put, limping around my house-"

"Better for it to have taken awhile and let it heal properly, than risk making it worse by over-exerting yourself." He countered anger evident now in face as well.

Yura didn't pay much heed to his distemper, but to his words.

"You…were…worried about me?"

He gave her a hard, narrowed look before continuing to type.

The corner of her mouth twitched, but she lowered her head into her sketchbook instead. As she thought about more, she regretted having asked him that. Yura had a loose idea of the boundaries Kyouya had and when not to cross them. She felt she had just crashed right into one with the question about him being concerned. She was debating whether or not she should apologize when Tamaki came into the room, raving about how he had a marvelous idea for themes this week. He stopped mid-rant to notice Yura, who made no inclination to greet him seeing as he was on one of those "highs", as she mentally dubbed them.

"Why hello my precious little dear! How have you been?" Yura felt her hair stand on end and she clenched her teeth as Tamaki patted her head, his smile blinding her. She was beginning to heavily regret hugging him at Christmas. It seemed to have been taken as an unspoken ok signal that showering her with affection was alright. She bore through most of it, hoping his attention would soon ebb. But if he ever glomped or call her 'daughter' like he did to Haruhi, she was going to bite him and bite him hard.

She knew his intentions were pure and that he meant well, but Yura wished her blonde senpai would find a more subdued way of expressing his friendship, especially with her.

'Or maybe I should tell him Haruhi wouldn't like it…' she smirked with a bit of malicious glee, imagining his face. She felt and knew she couldn't do it though, despite the humor it would bring. 'The poor guy would probably go into shock.' She chuckled into her hand as quietly as she could.

"What's so funny Yura-chan?" Tamaki asked innocently, a bit confounded at seeing his kohai suddenly begin to laugh.

"It's nothing, just my ideas battling a little with my morality." She said absently, continuing to draw and unmindful of the concerned looks exchanged between the second years.

* * *

Now, for convenience's sake, Yura and Yuki are the only two who have aged a year, everyone else remains the same age. Also for anyone confused, a week had past after Yuki's phone conversation with Kyouya, bringing them into February. Sorry if that wasn't clear. Will post next chapter ASAP!

(10/28/14: Just re-reading the chapter for errors and realize I didn't state what Yura was quoting to Haruhi in the library, stupid me. It was Mr. Darcy from "Pride and Prejudice" by Jane Austen.)

Love and Peace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 about the special 14ths! (If that made no sense, I apologize. You'll get my poor attempt at a joke once you read the chapter)

* * *

"All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt."

~Charles M. Schulz~

* * *

"Hey Haruhi, do I put the chocolate in now?" Yura asked, quickly tapping the silver bowl that rested on the pot of boiling water.

Haruhi came over and placed a chocolate chip on it, watching as it formed into a little puddle.

"Yes it's ready."

Yura poured in the two cups of chocolate.

"When can I add the maple syrup?"

"You have to mix the syrup with some cream first, add it once the chocolate has completely melted. Is that batch for the twins?"

"Yup."

As Yura patiently waited for the chocolate to melt, Haruhi went about making lunch for the both of them. She felt a bit guilty, messing up Yura's kitchen like this. Though Yura was the one who asked her to teach her how make homemade chocolate, Haruhi was the one who suggested they go to her house. Yura even insisted on paying for the groceries. Haruhi's hand slowed.

"Something wrong?"

"Are you sure we should be doing this? Making chocolate I mean."

"Should we be eating then?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"No, I mean why chocolate on Valentine's Day? I didn't give them anything last year."

"Yea well, you weren't in love with Suou Tamaki-senpai last year."

Haruhi barely caught the bottle of cooking oil she had taken out of the cupboard. She glared at Yura, her face red and eyes twitching.

"Hehe, sorry…"

"I wish you would stop saying that."

"You have to get used to it eventually."

Haruhi flinched and bore a nervous warning look into Yura's back before continuing her cooking. Teaching Yura proved much easier than she expected, all she had to do was talk and Yura did the rest. Soon she was pouring various flavored melted chocolate into molds she bought with the groceries. Haruhi smiled as they switched now: Yura made sure their lunch wouldn't burn while Haruhi placed chocolate in her own molds.

"You're a lot eaiser to teach than Renge-chan."

Yura turned while still stirring the stew.

"You mean that light auburn haired girl who makes doujinshis and stories for the club? When did you teach how her to cook?"

"When she was in love with Kyouya-senpai because he looked like a character from her favorite video game."

Yura stopped stirring.

"She..what?"

Haruhi giggled at Yura's face and told her the whole story. By the time she was done, Yura was made a resolve to avoid Renge more than she already did. They both laughed now.

"…D-do you think he'll like it?"

It took a couple of seconds for Yura to realize what Haruhi was referring to.

"Haruhi," she went over to her and hugged by the shoulder. "you could put a stone in a pot of hot water, add some salt to it and Tamaki-senpai would drink it willingly and without fail."

"You're exaggerating Yura."

"I wish I could say I was."

She went back over to the stove.

"But why am I making chocolate for all the guys?"

"Do you want him to find out you have feelings for him now?"

"…N-no…"

"Well, it'll just look like your giving chocolate to them all as friends."

"Then why are you making them chocolate?"

"So they don't terrorize me about how they got chocolate from you and not me."

Haruhi noticed Yura began cracking her thumb knuckles. She had been doing that a lot lately.

* * *

"Is this-?"

"Yes it is."

"For us?"

"Yes for you two."

The twins looked down in awe once again at the two little orange and light blue rectangular boxes in their hands before looking back up into the givers' faces (actually it was one of the giver's faces now, Yura had gone to sit down). They looked at each other, the wide eyed shock in perfect symmetry.

"B-but why?"

"If you guys don't want them, we can take them back you know." Yura said, rising out of her chair, pretending to get up to take her chocolate out of their cupped palms. The twins hid them behind their backs and ended up pressed against the wall in the back of the classroom. Luckily it was only the four of them in the room at the time. Yura suggested to Haruhi that they give them their chocolate as early as possible, knowing how the girls in their class might take it to see to young 'boys' giving other boys chocolate.

"No! We want them!" they yelled in unison, a slight coloring on their faces.

Yura sat back down. Haruhi got to her seat, sighing at the prospect of having to go through something like this more than once later today.

* * *

"Yo, Tamaki-senpai!"

Tamaki paused in going into the music room as he heard his name called. He then dived and nearly dropped the white box tossed to him. Yura mentally berated herself for her bad aim for his hands as she passed by him into the room.

"For you. Happy Valentine's Day." She said nonchalantly as she passed, walking in to see Kyouya had stopped his typing to see what the commotion at the door was about.

"F-for me, Yura-chan?"

"Yes Tamaki-senpai, for you." She turned on her heel and held out her hand as Tamaki had his arms outstretched, about to bull rush her. She pointed somewhere behind him. He looked to see Haruhi close to the door, blushing and clutching a red rectangle against her chest. Tamaki arms went limp; his face grew warm as he went up to her.

"H-haruhi?"

"H-he-t-this is for you Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi lowered her eyes as she extended the chocolate in front her. "H-happy Valentine's Day."

Haruhi braced herself to be trapped in a tight hug; she had managed to avoid him for the most part in terms of hugging. Knowing how he reacted when she was even faintly nice to him, she tried her best to mentally prepare herself.

"T-t-thank you, Haruhi."

She opened her eyes and looked up to see him covering his mouth with his hand, his face completely red. Tamaki felt like his heart had become too big for his chest. His daughter was giving him chocolate! For Valentine's Day! He took it from her with a shaky hand. Before he could control himself, his lips were pressed to her forehead. By the time he moved away, they both looked like they had tomatoes for faces.

Yura drew in her lips with her hands folded neatly in front of her.

'Maybe I am a romanticist…' She turned away from the cute scene before her and broke into a wide heartwarming smile; her cheeks flushed and bringing a somewhat healthy glow to her complexion. She put her fingers on her lips in a poor attempt to hide it, wondering why she felt so giddy.

'Too much shojo manga…'

"You realize you are treading on dangerous territory." Yura's happy mood was spoiled at the low voice behind her, out of ear shot of the lovely couple by the door.

"What are talking about? I haven't done anything."

"So the thought just suddenly entered Haruhi's head to give Tamaki chocolate?"

"She gave chocolate to me and the twins too."

"And that wasn't of her own choice."

"Yes it was. I just suggested it. It was her own decision whether or not to act according to her own free will."

Kyouya ceased his typing to look at her, raising an eyebrow.

"You honestly think this will work?" he gestured with his head slightly towards Haruhi and Tamaki as he spoke.

"Not only this. It's like the first step," she shrugged looking back at them to see they were talking, though they both look like they were on verge of fainting. "slow and steady, no?"

Kyouya followed her gaze before giving a reluctant nod, resuming his typing.

"Oh yeah, this is for you." She pulled a black rectangular box out of her bag and held it out to him. Kyouya had stopped typing again and now raised his hands off the keyboard as he stared at the box in her pale hands. He looked into her face; his glasses glinted, hiding his eyes. She waved it a little, before adding, "It's dark chocolate." thinking he wasn't taking it because of his indisposition for eating sweets. Kyouya slowly reached for the package, placing it beside his laptop.

"Thank you." he said quietly.

"No problem." She smiled, not as warmly as before, but it was enough to have him focus on her again. She walked over to a sofa not too far off and sat down, sighing as she clenched her slightly quivering hand. She took out her current read and resting her head on a cushion, hid her face behind it.

Haruhi gave her chocolate to Kyouya, which he took with a perfect smile and a graceful thank you. She gave him a wary expression as he placed on the other side of his laptop.

"Kyouya! You got chocolate from your lovely daughter and Yura-chan! You should be ecstatic!"

"Should I now?"

Tamaki went to his corner of woe, harvesting red mushrooms with miniature hearts on their stems, mumbling about "how mommy could ignore daddy so…"

"He's probably just going to put them up for auction, anyway?"

Everyone turned their heads to the reader reclining on the couch, who was pretending to read.

"Kyouya wouldn't do that…" Tamaki nearly yelled, until he thought about it more. "right, Kyouya?" he asked quietly, his expression inspirited.

"…"

"Kyouya!"

"Told you so."

The demeanor on Kyouya's face as those words passed Yura's lips was enigmatic. Tamaki observed his friend with surprise as Haruhi was trying to silently get Yura's attention to warn her of possible impending danger. Yura didn't make an inclination to raise her head until she heard the sound of wrapping paper. She sat up.

Kyouya loosed the purple ribbon and unwrapped the box neatly, desisting for a second on seeing the chocolate in the shape of a rose. He broke off a generous piece and placed it between his teeth. He seemed to search for Yura's eyes before breaking it and chewing slowly, keeping eye contact all the while. She unconsciously dropped the book into her lap. He swallowed and then turned to Haruhi, pushing up his glasses.

"The others will be here soon, I suggest you get the tea sets ready."

"Y-yes, ok."

Haruhi took off in a half jog. Tamaki tagged along with her, asking if she needed help. Yura unsteadily lied back down, reading with such a speed that she wasn't sure about the content after she had reached the next chapter. She pushed the intense feelings away from her thoughts, forcing herself to finally focus on what she was reading.

* * *

"Hey Kyouya, I was thinking."

"You do such things?"

"I'm serious, Kyouya!" Tamaki glared at his friends before becoming all smiles again. "Why don't we adopt Yura-chan!"

'This idiot is never going to figure out his feelings.'

"Adopt her?"

"Yes! Haruhi could use a little sister."

Kyouya shook his head at the epitome of pathetic denial across from him. Yura appeared next to Tamaki, slightly irritated at having her fear become reality.

"You do realize I'm right here?"

"Yura-chan! What do you say?!"

Hunny and Mori came through the door, the last ones to arrive. Yura smirked and lightly ran over to them.

"Sorry Tamaki-senpai, I've already been adopted by the 'neighbors'." she placed her hands behind her back, leaning a bit into Mori's direction but not touching him.

"That's right Tama-chan!" Hunny climbed off Mori's shoulders and grabbed Yura's hand, surprising her. "Yu-chan is our daughter!" he announced proudly before giggling. Mori bent down and ruffled Yura's hair as he patted it.

"Ah."

Yura looked between both of them, surprised and softened at the third years' actions. A smile slowly formed and her eyes shined, she squeezed Hunny's hand, causing him to hug her arm.

'…Why do I feel like crying?' she thought in confusion as her hand touched where Mori had patted.

She quickly tried to get a hold of herself before giving Hunny a pink box and Mori a dark blue one. Hunny grabbed her tightly.

"Thank you Yu-chan!"

Mori bowed in thanks. Yura walked away rapidly, keeping her head down, startled and somewhat frightened by the tingling in her stomach.

* * *

"Seriously? Visual Kei?"

"What? Tamaki-senpai said it was fine."

"Do you know how long it's going to take to put make up on 8 people?"

"I'll help if I can."

Hikaru and Kaoru huffed and threw their arms up in frustration. Yura gave an apologetic smile. It was March 14th and with exams being over, the host club members were free to go all out on theme ideas. Haruhi's ideas had to be disregarded due to most of them being about food. Fortunately, Yura had given her a Visual Kei picture she printed off the internet to give to Tamaki, who readily agreed, overjoyed to see his beloved daughter taking part in club planning.

So now Yura found herself helping to put on makeup on some of the others while the twins stressed about the clothes. Even just for fun they took their designing seriously. She opted for putting makeup on Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi; the three most patient and least likely to snap at her if she messed up once or twice. Or talk during the whole thing.

"No way! You're taking all the calm people!"

"Hunny-senpai isn't calm."

"…You're taking all the easy-going people!"

"Haruhi isn't easygoing."

They spluttered.

"Just pick someone else!"

"Better yet, we'll pick for you." Hikaru added, grabbing his chin in thought.

"I'll take Tamaki-senpai then, since you guys seem to-"

"Kyouya-senpai."

Her hand fell to her side; she rolled her eyes and gave them a look that clearly expressed she thought them nothing but little generates of mischievous evil. She started with Mori. And had to reapply makeup on him twice, her hand kept shaking just when she needed it to be steady. She knew she was right to choose him when she saw how his countenance remained unchanged, but she still felt bad about making him sit longer than he had to. Especially when he had on leather pants in addition to the black and white dress shirt and pink scarf around his neck.

"I'm sorry Mori-senpai. I'll do it right this time I promise. Third time's a charm right?" she joked lamely, giving a strained smile.

Mori nodded and placed his large hand on her head, closing his eyes so she could begin. She smiled, appreciating the little actions of sentiment more than Mori would ever know. She decided to approach it like she was painting in the art class she was taking for the term. Once in that mindset, she forgot she was even working on a person's face. She finished Hunny in one go and was getting a new set of brushes when Kyouya walked in, fully dressed. She became fixed on the spot when she saw the outfit.

Actually one piece of the outfit.

Kyouya was wearing a skirt. That was enough to make her stare in amazement. Never mind the pants he wore underneath had gaps at the knees and thighs or his top, which consisted only of a close fitting pinstripe suit vest with tube sleeves, along with three necklaces, a studded arm band and leather gloves. And the colors were still either black or white, only a splash of red coming from a long chain earring that hung from his ear.

"You look surprised. Though I can hardly see why, as this was your idea."

Apparently, Kyouya wasn't ecstatic about the skirt.

"It's Haruhi's theme today."

He turned his head after she placed the smock over him.

"Haruhi? And Visual Kei?"

"Ok, alright, I confess. But you better not let Tamaki-senpai know." She threatened as she searched the large make up case for red eye shadow, "It would break his heart." she joked. He only shrugged; watching as she tapped the excess powder off the small brush before climbing on the stool the twins had gotten for her, bending close into his face.

"Now close your eyes. If they flutter we'll have to do this all over again." He closed them and Yura got a few clean strokes in before she placed her palm on his cheek lightly for something to rest on. He flinched and moved his head away by a few centimeters. She sighed in a bit of frustration, Mori and the others had done the same thing.

Were her hands really so cold?

'_Aaaiya…_'

"Sorry." She was about to go back in, brush in hand, but halted midway as something occurred to her. She shook the thought away, Kyouya growing slightly worried at her random actions. Yura was unaware of how lost in her thoughts she could get sometimes.

"Are you planning to put the eye shadow on me or decorate the air with it?" he finally asked, watching her make slight up and down strokes with the brush nowhere near his face.

"Oh, yeah, right, sorry." She said in breaking quick succession before continuing with his makeup. The thought of questioning whether his skin had always been this smooth she tried to evade by reminding herself that he was a canvas.

'A really smooth canvas…'

She moved away from him to gather the duress needed to smack herself in the middle of her forehead, leaving a red mark of her palm on it as she got back to work. Kyouya eyebrows went into his fringe.

"Yura-chan."

"Hm?"

"Any particular reason you saw the need to hit yourself like that?"

"…It helps me focus."

"Right."

Kyouya was worried now.

Haruhi took a bit more time. Partially due to Yura wasting time. It wasn't easy to even start as her eyes fixed on the black dress Haruhi wore. The sleeves were long and fanned out as they reached her hand. The skirt was short and pleated while the top half hung off her shoulder and had lace ties going down her front parallel. That and the baggy socks mostly covering her platform heels made Haruhi a sight to behold. Haruhi obviously was not happy.

"Just hurry up and put the makeup on me please…" she sat down and crossed her arms in the chair, consigning to her fate.

* * *

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai." Yura smiled as she looked down at the fancy intricate design box in hands, her mouth watering at the white chocolate it contained.

"You're welcome, Happy White day." He patted her on the shoulder; lucky for her the attention was finally beginning to fade. She warned herself to be careful next time.

Hunny bounded up to her and presented pink strawberry-flavored chocolate shaped like Usa-chan. Yura and Mori then had to spend ten minutes trying to console the little crying senior as he was made acquainted with the fact that he had been a bite away from sending her into antiepileptic shock. Haruhi was thanking Hikaru and Kaoru for the chocolates; she walked away, thinking she could share them with her dad, when Tamaki stepped in front of her.

He gulped and pulled at his collar and held out a bundle of roses in his hand and a little gift box.

"H-happy White Day."

The twins glowered and were about to interfere when Yura pushed Kaoru out the door Hunny was holding open; Mori grabbing Hikaru with one arm. Their faces looked as if they had just been betrayed in the heat of war.

"Yura-chan, you-?"

"Meaningless to say it at this point, you guys said you had places to be. Now go, I'll explain tomorrow."

They went away, downcast and sad as they looked back at the third years and first year by the door. When they ventured back inside, they found Tamaki bouncing around, screaming how Haruhi agreed to him giving her a ride home. That is, until Haruhi remembered something.

"But I should stay awhile to tidy up with Yu-"

"It's ok Haruhi, me, Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai got it."

She was still hesitant, but Yura convinced her at last by getting Mori and Hunny to play the role of dutiful helpers. Haruhi left and they all sighed.

"How long do you think it'll take before they realize Yu-chan?"

"Not very long." she responded, as she seemed to let a mental reel play in her head before mumbling, "I hope…"

Hunny and Mori left early, leaving Yura to finish up cleaning. When she was done, she fell into the chair by a table, resting her head on the cool mahogany. Kyouya got up as soon as she sat down; she heard the sound of shoes clicking against marble and raised her head. He placed a lavender box with a white ribbon beside her. She stared at the box for a while in wonder before it dawned on her what it was for and opened it, her face lighting up in felicity to see a hoard chocolate truffles dusted in hazel powder, that and the fact that the box was quite deep.

"Thank you, Kyouya-senpai!" she exclaimed as she popped one into her mouth, her face expressing full delight. She made a sound of satisfaction to find truffles tasted as good she had heard.

Kyouya studied her as she did all of this, smiling and repressing a laugh building up in his throat.

"Do you like them?"

She nodded with excitement. She was about to speak, but stopped herself to swallow before saying, "Yes, they're delicious!"

The slightly startled look relaxed into his habitual expression as he nodded, taking a seat by her and leaning forward a little as she popped three truffles into her mouth at once. She figured she should save some for later, so she put the lid back on the gift box and tied the ribbon lopsidedly, licking the brown dust off her fingers.

She caught Kyouya staring and took his unreadable look for disapproval or distaste for her child-like behavior. Yura reached into her blazer pocket for her handkerchief to meet with nothing but the pocket lining.

'Where's my-?'

"Here, you can use this."

Yura hesitantly took the white handkerchief out of his loose grip. She felt a bit embarrassed, using something that was his to wipe the traces of saliva of her finger tips, but she couldn't bring herself to refuse. She folded it neatly and rolled it into the ball of her fist.

"I'll return it to you after I wash it."

He nodded, using a slender finger to push up his glasses. They began to pack their things together, Yura unable to shake the feeling that Kyouya seemed to be in a particularly good mood.

"Yura-chan."

She stopped in mid grab for her notebook and turned to him. He stood by the partially open door. She wondered when he had even gotten there.

"Is this your first time celebrating White Day?"

'….Huh?'

"Uh… yes, it is?"

"I see."

And with that Kyouya put his bag under his arm and walked out of room.

* * *

I couldn't write out all the outfits for everyone this time. I never noticed how many elements Visual Kei clothing had until I had to write them out and they weren't really significant to the story as far as I was going. A sincere thank you I give to Miss Raingo for unwittingly inspiring me with this cosplay idea!

So yeah, Chapter 15 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	15. Chapter 15

"The heart has its reasons which reason knows not."

~Blaise Pascal~

* * *

'Why. Why. Why. Why. WHY.'

Yura knocked her head against the window glass with each "why", almost as if hitting the glass would give her the answer she wanted.

"Is there something wrong, Yura-chan?"

She sighed; silently anticipating that Kyouya would just ignore her.

"The one time, ONE. TIME. I decide to leave my umbrella at home, and it rains lynxes and wolves."

Kyouya stopped typing for a millisecond at the hyperbole.

"You should have known better: coming outside without being prepared in May."

She pouted at her reflection.

"Isn't it '_April showers bring May flowers_'?"

"Not always."

She rested her back against the window pane, sitting crossed leg as she watched the rain. They only had a meeting today and Yura had only stayed back to see if the downpour would let up long enough for her to at least get to the train station. So far, no such luck.

'Maybe I should have just let Hunny-senpai give me a ride…'

"Would you like a ride home?"

Yura hunched at his light friendly tone and her lip curled at the sight of the perfect symmetrical smile.

"No thanks, but if you have an umbrella, you can lend it to me so I can get home. I'll bring it back tomorrow."

Annoyance crossed Kyouya's face for a moment.

"Unfortunately, I only have one umbrella in my possession and giving you a ride would be much more beneficial to you than just giving you an umbrella."

'Why must this guy always push to be so fetching right...?'

"Fiiinnne…"

* * *

Yura kept her gaze focused on her moving shoes. They were currently walking off school grounds and Yura was beginning to try and think of plausible excuses to go contrary to what she had agreed to. She matched his suddenly slow pace, wondering in the background of thinking up expedients, when the distance from the arches to the Ouran gate had become so long. The umbrella Kyouya had, though sturdy, was obviously not big enough for two people and in addition to Yura keeping a certain distance from him, half of her body was being drenched. This went unnoticed by her. Kyouya, ever the observant one though, narrowed his eyes at her distance and seemingly obvious unspoken statement that she rather get wet by the rain than stand any closer to him.

It was farthest thing from Yura's thoughts; she just figured he wouldn't want his personal space invaded. So when a large hand rest on the spot between her shoulder and upper arm and pulled her in closer, so close that her other shoulder was pressed into his abdomen, she felt a warmness spread over her body, starting from where the limb made contact, up to her ears and down the sole of her feet. She didn't blush, but paled a bit as she looked up at him.

"It defeats the purpose of sharing the umbrella if half of your body is getting soaked."

She nodded dumbly and lowered her head again. His hand became the most aware thing on her at that moment; she also felt the growing warmness in her skull making things around her seem far away and a bit hazy as he pulled her a little closer. Either that or it could just be his cologne.

She was glad to finally reach the car after what felt like too long a walk.

Yura stopped before entering the car, caught Tachibana's eye and smiled.

"Long time no see, Tachibana-san."

He blink and stared at her absent, mostly abstracted; being greeted with affability was not something he was used to in his line of work.

"Yes Yura-sama, it's good to see you."

She got in first and Kyouya saw she placed her bag between them and kept her face towards her window, doodling on the frosted glass. After running out of space, she dug into her bag for her book. She found it only to have it disappear out of her grasp and into Kyouya's lithe hand.

"Kyouya-senpai!"

"You know, I'm starting to understand why your brother was hiding books from you." he said in thoughtful voice before reading the title with slight puzzlement: "_Roll of Thunder, Hear my Cry?_"

"Senpai, give it back!" she unbuckled her seat-belt and was currently trying to grab the paperback while contending with the long arm blocking her advances. She dropped back into her seat, glaring at him a little.

"Don't you do anything else but read?"

"I do other things!"

"Such as?"

Yura dug through her bag and pulled out a yarn rectangle that had curved ends and looked like something you would hold a hot dog in.

"What is that?"

"A scarf, I'm teaching myself to crochet."

"A…scarf?" he asked hesitant, reaching a hand out to see if the cloth was even made out of yarn.

She kept it out of his grasp and began to hurriedly rip the thing out, only it began to tangle until it became a monkey knot to which she sucked her teeth and dumped it back into the bag. Yura glared at him in displeasure at his forming smile.

"So what am I supposed to do if you take my book away?"

"Perhaps, talk."

"I'd sooner jump out of this moving car and run the rest of the way to my house."

The smile was gone as annoyance crossed his face again, but he only asked, "Why are you so much against speaking?"

"Because it usually just turns into small talk or some trivial _crud_ I'd rather not get into. I mean, I don't want to remember how my classes went, why would I want to know about somebody else's?"

Something between a smirk and scowl passed over Kyouya's face, but he pushed up his glasses to hide it.

"You didn't seem to mind talking when you were at my place."

"That was different. I was bored and was actually getting interesting information out of you."

"Interesting?" Kyouya repeated, partially amused by this development.

"Yeah, but unless you don't mind me asking you questions again…?"

He gave a half shrug.

"Ask away."

She studied him with her habitual bored expression, though she was disputing with herself about asking the question that was currently pricking her conscious state. Yura then decided that if he wanted to talk, fine then, he would talk.

'Be cautious about what you wish for…'

"Are you gay?"

The silence made her almost regret asking. His glasses were glinted and the smirk that was on his lips faltered a bit before it came back, fully symmetrical.

'_Oh crap…_'

"What would make you think I am, Yura-chan?"

"Well, you don't take guests. You never show interest in talking to the girls unless it's to sell them something and the only female that you hang out with on a regular basis is Haruhi, so I just thought-"

"And what does that make you?"

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

"Yes, you. If Haruhi is the only female I hang out with, what does that make you?"

"I don't know…an acquaintance or…something."

"And you think I would let a mere acquaintance stay at my house for nearly four months?"

She shrugged; mildly troubled by the stiff, clear, deliberate way he spoke.

"You offered."

Kyouya rubbed his forehead with his right hand, vaguely inferring that he most likely brought this on himself.

"I believed I said I would never charge a friend when I was the one who offered."

"I thought you were just using friend in a sarcastic way to further rub into my face that you were right."

It was the truth and it stung as it occurred to Kyouya that that had been exactly the reason. So he did bring this on himself after all.

"Despite what it may have been, I do consider you a friend, though my way of conveying it was not particularly…"

"Nice? Proper? Kind?"

"Ideal." He finished, giving her a slight reprimanding look for interposing, though all those words applied as well.

"So then…we're friends?"

"Yes, Yura-chan, we are friends." He answered, fed up with how she suddenly seemed unable to understand Japanese.

She giggled. Kyouya turned to see a flash a white teeth before they were hidden behind pale pink lips. She held out a hand to him.

"_Put it there pal!_"

He didn't understand the phrase, but slowly gave her his hand nonetheless. He was taken aback to see her shake it with cordiality and enthusiasm, nearly wrenching his wrist out of place.

"So can I ask something else?"

Kyouya was on his guard after her first question, but curiosity as to what it was won out as he nodded.

"Are you in love with Haruhi too?"

"No Yura-chan, I am not." He replied curtly.

"You don't have to lie."

"I am not lying."

"See? This is why I was questioning your sexuality. You don't like Haruhi, you've never had a girlfriend…what is one supposed to think?"

Yura bit the inside of her bottom lip as Kyouya fully turned his face in her direction. She caught on a little too late that she had gone and hit another boundary.

"Has it ever dawned on you that perhaps I am not the kind of person to waste my time on romantic notions unless there is someone to actually entice such things in me?"

Yura grew more perturbed and became confused by his intonation. It sounded like he was angry yet it was resonant and…dare she even think it, suggesting. His choice of words only made it more ambiguous and she worked quickly at discarding what implications came to her mind.

"No…it didn't." she said quietly, perceiving anxiousness in herself now and hating the feeling.

She didn't look up, and Yura was wishing that he would take it for her feeling guilty and apologetic for jumping to conclusions. She let out a short sigh through her nose as she heard him say it was alright.

* * *

Kyouya insisted on walking her to her door. She recommended just taking his umbrella and then using her own to bring his back to the car, but even she knew that the plan was too ridiculous, silly, and time consuming. So she ended up in another walk that seemed much too long with Kyouya's arm around her. She took in cold moist air through her mouth and counted to ten before looking up into his face to thank him. A smile that she had never seen before was his response along with a soft spoken "Good evening" as he headed back to the Rolls Royce.

When Yura got inside her house, she tried her hand at deductive reasoning to comprehend why Kyouya seemed so attentive and helpful as of late. It was more to distract her mind than anything else.

'It could be he was ignoring me after all and all this is his weird way of making up for it or apologizing...'

In addition to the ride, Kyouya had been dropping by at random times on weekends. It started after he came by to pick up his handkerchief, which Yura thought was just plain preposterous. But Kyouya was so candid and charming about it that he somehow ended up staying to help her study. And have lunch. She dropped her bag on the floor of her bedroom and was taking out her drawing materials when a small quiet voice (something that had manifested itself shortly after her stay at his house) in back of her thoughts prompted, "Or maybe he's doing it for…"

Yura dropped the pack of pigment liners unto the vanity with a 'clack!' and soundly slapped herself in the face.

'_Oh my Gucci_…ow.'

* * *

"Look at them they're so pale."

"They're so skinny!"

"But…are they boys or girls?"

"Should we ask them?"

"No! It would hurt their little feelings."

Yura smiled as she continued to read the back of a box of cereal to see if it had come into contact with peanuts.

"What are you smiling about?"

She pursued her lips to the left.

Yuki smiled knowingly.

"Have they made a guess?"

"No, but they were planning on asking us for a second, but they're afraid of hurting our 'little feelings'."

Yura and Yuki were both aware that they would not look similar for long due to their genders. Therefore, they would occasionally fool around and wear the same clothing. Whether it was dresses, pants, or skirts, it was amusing to hear the commotion it caused. They were now wearing black polo shirts, fitted dark jeans and black and white converse sneakers. It was Yura's idea to go gender neutral this time and she was having fun despite the attention being brought to her and Yuki.

"Come on Yuki, let's go to the register, I want to stop by the arts and craft store after this."

"Buying more yarn already? What happened to what you had?"

"…It got tangled up after I unwound out the scarf and I had to throw it away."

"Crocheting not going so well?"

She walked away from him.

* * *

"Ootori-san seems to be coming over here quite a lot, hmm?"

"He does?"

"_Ugh, obviously you belligerent child!_ He comes here because of you."

"Does he now?"

Yuki covered his eyes and raised his head to the ceiling, asking the Lord for strength.

"He probably just doesn't want anything to interrupt the overflow of profit the club gets from time to time."

"Profit? Where does he get profit from?"

"My ideas for themes for the club. According to the twins, I'm the 'guest whisperer' because I pick out things the girls particularly love."

"Mostly shojo manga?" Yuki sat down on the couch and put his head in her lap.

"Mostly shojo manga." Yura nodded, adjusting herself so her legs hung over the couch, giving Yuki more head resting room.

"But he doesn't have to drive you home from school for that."

Yura shrugged, clenching the hand reclining over the arm rest to keep from slapping herself. She didn't want Yuki questioning her methods of getting the little small voice in her mind to shut up.

"It was one time, Yuki. It was raining. He's calculating, not completely devoid of sympathy."

"Maybe he-"

"Thinks of me as a friend or something? Yes, he told me so when he gave me the ride."

"Or maybe he likes you."

Yura's eye twitched, but the crochet project she held rendered most her face hidden from Yuki from where he was.

"Ha. That's funny."

"Doesn't sound like you found it funny…what, is it that hard to believe? That he might actually be coming just to spend time with you?"

"Uh-huh…"

"Why?"

"Simple."

Yuki waited for her to continue, but when nothing else came out of her mouth, but low whispers from her counting stitches, he reached up to poke her in the side of the head. She gestured her head toward him, only glancing down as she responded as if they hadn't been having a conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Your 'simple' explanation as to why Ootori-san doesn't like you?"

She put the crocheting on the arm rest and put a fist to her head, thinking. She pulled more yarn out as she resumed her activity while stating,

"He's like some thirty-four year old asexual business man."

"Asexual?"

"He doesn't look at any of the girls. He barely talks to them, never has any designations. We've been to swimming pools and beaches where they're in nothing but bikinis and he doesn't check any of them out. Like this one girl that comes to the club from time to time who is very well endowed…"

"Big Peitos? Tetas?" He asked flatly, already knowing the answer.

"Huge! Like F cups. We went to the beach and she was literally in strings with triangles. All the guys, including Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, were trying their best not to look at her too long. Heck, even Haruhi was checking her out!"

Yuki laughed.

"She passes, running, right by this guy and he doesn't even glance at her. It's like he's immune to attraction or something."

"Or maybe he's just the type of person to focus interest on one person."

"…Such people exist?"

He nodded.

"Are you like that?"

"No Yura dear, I am not."

"Sounds like something out of a sappy romance novel."

"Or romance movie."

She nodded, but with great unwillingness.

"So is he gay then?"

"No, or at least that's what he said."

"You asked him?" Yuki queried in shock, springing up.

"Yeah, he said he wanted to talk so I asked him."

Yuki stared at his preoccupied little sister in awe and some approbation. Even if he was outspoken and congenial with the youngest Ootori, he knew very well he could never ask him anything like that and get an answer without repercussions. And to think his diffident sibling did…

He smiled now, putting his head back down.

"Do you like him?"

"Of course, he's my friend after all."

"No, I mean as a guy."

"Why would I do that?"

"He's good looking, suave, rich…"

"Those are hardly reasons to like someone."

A cynical shrewd look was his reply.

"To me."

"About 95% of the female population would think that you were crazy."

"And I would take it as the highest compliment."

"So do you like him as a guy?"

"Spare me, Yuki."

"Fine. The evasion is an answer just so you're aware."

"I have no clear clue what you are talking about."

"Suit yourself. Be in denial then."

"Once again, no clear clue."

Yuki didn't bring the topic up again for the day. However, when Kyouya came over the next week for lunch, the older twin constantly beamed a knowing sly smile her way, succeeding in strengthening the concealed impetus to put her foot in his face.

* * *

Chapter 16 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	16. Chapter 16

"All profound distraction opens certain doors. You have to allow yourself to be distracted when you are unable to concentrate."

~Julio Cortázar~

* * *

Yura awoke in a cold sweat. In delirious trepidation and sleepiness, she began to call out her brother's name, ranging from a hoarse whisper to almost a scream. Yuki came in quickly, a cup of water in his hand, which he quickly placed on the nightstand.

"Shhh, It's ok Yu-chan, it's ok…" he whispered. He called her Yu-chan occasionally to calm and amuse her, "I just went get some water, it's ok now…"

He noticed Yura wouldn't go to bed though she was dozing that night. When he finally figured out the reason he asked if they could sleep in her room. They didn't sleep together often, but when they did it was only at Yuki's request. He knew his sister had enough pride not to ask even when she wanted to. She nestled into his embrace, clutching his shirt as her heavy breathing subsided. Yura wanted nothing more but for the events of the nightmare to disappear from her memory as its entire kin did before it. Yuki smoothed out her thick hair and began to sing:

_Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

He smiled at the irony of the words. Yura and Yuki both knew he couldn't protect her from what she was experiencing, what she was going through; they were just empty sweet words. Still, despite being empty the sweetness of the phrase appeared more than enough as she let Yuki lay her back down on the bed. He positioned her so her face stayed on his chest while he continued to sing, his docile soothing voice reverberating throughout the room.

_For one so small,_  
_You seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_Keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

He kissed her forehead and combed her wavy black tresses between his fingers as Yura struggled now to keep her eyes open. Yuki's singing voice always seemed to have this lullaby effect on her when the song was soft.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

Yuki tried to take a peek at the nuzzled face on his small chest. When he couldn't get a satisfactory glance, he held his breath and listened closely. The sound of a snore soon caught his ear. He smiled sadly. Turning his gaze to the ceiling, tears started to form in his eyes. He eventually closed them, a tear running down as one word escaped from his mouth as he hugged his sister tighter, in a mumble that was almost inaudible.

"_Always..._"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Mitsukuni."

"We're bored."

"Will you guys be quiet?"

Kyouya shook his head at the din of commotion from Hunny, Tamaki, and the twins. Summer vacation had rolled around once again and after spending some quality time (read as torturing) with Haruhi at the pension they decided to see what Yura was up to, seeing as she had been absent for most of the summer break.

Haruhi cut her stay short at the pension and just decided to spend the rest of her father being away from home by staying at Yura's house. She had called to ask if it was alright and Yura readily agreed, jokingly complaining how Yuki was driving her mad with his constant ideas, most of which had to do with being outside in the heat.

She was not a winter baby by name alone.

So they were heading to the Komatsu residence in a black stretched out limo. It was not morning yet still quite too early to be the afternoon when the car finally reached the house. They were all prepared to jump out of the car when Haruhi stopped them.

"Wait!"

Four people who had their hand on the car handle door froze in mid-motion and turned.

"Yura's not at home."

"How do you know?" Hikaru asked incredulous.

Haruhi put her cell phone towards everyone to read the text that had just popped up.

_Hey, I might not be home this afternoon so I'll pick you up with my uncle when I get back, ok? And if the others come with you, tell them that I said they need to _

_stop being so fetching rude and let me know they are showing up. You guys try that crap from last time again and I will learn to shoot. Just for ya'll._

They all gulped.

It had become a habit for them to show up uninvited to her house. Usually, if she was asleep, they would be greeted with barely open red eyes and silence as she would leave the door open and go back upstairs to shower while they settled in the living room until she was ready. These instances were in the afternoon. Though annoyed, Yura was never actually upset with them but herself; if she simply went to bed on time she would be up by then.

Last year on the last day of summer vacation everyone showed up at her doorstep at eight in the morning. It took half an hour and nearly pressing in the door bell permanently for Yura to answer and when she did, it was in a gray nightshirt with a bat clamped in her hand and a deranged look in her eyes before she outright snarled. They all ran after seeing how wildly she swung the thing around, breaking two flower pots in her yard. She bashed the doorbell to pieces and slammed the door shut. Her brother wasn't there, but when he returned in the afternoon, she had to sit on the living room floor and bear with his rants and admonishments in screeching volumes after he called the repair man so they wouldn't get electrocuted by the exposed wires at their door.

Sleep deprivation was not fun when you finally managed to get your eyes closed after a night of sleeplessness only to have obnoxious people molesting your doorbell. She heard echoes of the repeated peals for three days.

Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins slumped as they finished reading message, upset and saddened at the prospect of actually having to wait. Kyouya and Mori were looking out the window, but Kyouya was the one who drew everyone else's attention to the moving front door. They were across the road from her house but had a clear enough view.

Everyone stared out whatever spot of the window they could get to as they watch someone open Yura's front door and she stepped out. She had a bag clutched between crossed arms and, to their surprise, had on a lime green mini skirt and top with brown leggings and an undershirt of the same color. What surprised them more was her face that looked much too careworn for a fourteen year old girl. Her expression was one of ill concealed anguish and fright with some anger evident by her growing glare. The person who opened the door, Hirohito, closed it behind him and locked it. As soon as the door was locked Yura began to walk with him in tow. She was saying something to herself but the others couldn't decipher what it was. It wasn't until the two had reached a sleek black car and entered it that they could see whatever left her lips was in English. They grew more puzzled and in general frightened to see the man put his hands over his eyes for a moment before starting the car and driving off.

* * *

A week later they visited again, this time they actually called her ahead of time so that she was home and not too preoccupied when they arrived. She and Haruhi were in the kitchen having tea and Hunny was the first to hug her.

"Yu-chan! Why didn't you come to the pension? We missed you."

"Didn't feel like it this year, Hunny-senpai." She responded giving him a smile, though even Haruhi could tell it was tired looking and forced. Yura led them into the kitchen and turned on the kettle for more tea.

"What happened to your eyebrow?" Kaoru asked, seeing a small white band aid over her left eye when she turned to go into the refrigerator.

"Knife. Unwise decision and a slip of the hand." She placed bags of Bisuko, Baby Star Ramen, water bottles and bowls on the table. "I prefer not to elaborate any further."

They all flinched at the mention of a knife, making their own conclusions and wondering how Yura survived for so long being so clumsy.

"What happened to you last week? We came over to see you and we saw you leave with your uncle. Did something happen?"

Her slouched back suddenly straightened out as she halted halfway between the counter and the table.

"Why do you think something happened?"

"Because you looked so…troubled. We thought maybe something happened to a family member or something."

She walked slowly over to the counter now while Kaoru spoke, stepping onto the stool to get cups from the cupboard instead of climbing up on the counter as was her wont. When she had gotten down the desired amount, she stepped down, all at a slow deliberate place. After pouring the tea she replied:

"…I went to the emergency room."

"What happened?!"

"Nothing," she turned and held up her hands as they all were on the verge of getting up and crowding around her, "I just got a bruise or two. That's what I get for walking around in this house half asleep."

"Where?"

Yura had seen that question coming from Kyouya a mile away.

"My lower back…possibly stomach. Would like to know the specific muscle names as well?" she asked with an ironic smile.

He gave her a disapproving, irritated look.

"Are you sure you're ok, Yura-chan?" Tamaki asked while getting up as Yura began heading to the table with a tray of tea.

"Yes. I am fine. Sit down Tamaki-senpai, I don't need help."

"But you-"

"Sit. Down."

He sat back down stiffly, in disbelief at how she could be so young yet daunting. She placed the cups on the table and they all watched her closely to see how she sat down, waiting to see if she showed any sign of being in pain. She purposefully dropped into her seat, clenching her teeth. The doorbell rang just when the pain had finally subsided. Petulance was her initial response until something seemed dawn on her. She got up and quickly walked to the door, her eyes and mouth widening in evident anticipation.

She opened the door and the smile fleshed out and became sheepish as her eyes caught the post man. The middle age man, with small wrinkled eyes and a large smile, tipped his hat.

"Well if it isn't the quiet bookworm? Haven't seen you in awhile. Are we doing okay today?"

She nodded, a blush filling her face, making him laugh amiably.

"Here you go, bookworm." he held out to her a box the size of her gym bag. "Just sign here."

She signed a signature on the electronic pad that he placed on the box before taking the box itself. The postman tipped his hat goodbye to her. She bowed a little in return and shut the door with her foot once he was away from the door.

'This is just what I needed…'

She placed the box on the floor and opened it with her nails, forgetting about the host club's existence in her impatience and activity. Yuki opened his door.

"I heard the doorbell, who was it?"

He spotted Yura by the door and the package and smiled at seeing his sister cheerful, heading down the stairs.

"The mail, eh? More books my dear Yum-"

Yuki's eyes caught the sight of heads at the door of the kitchen, before looking to see Yura giving him a cautionary glare. The host stared back at him in momentary confusion. He cleared his throat and smiled reluctantly.

"Hello everyone, I didn't see you there." He went over to Yura and gave her a conciliatory glance before asking, "What did you get this time?" Yuki took the Amazon order receipt and read it; he saw a DVD and picked it up before Yura could stop him. "You just had to buy it didn't you?"

"I only got to the first part of The Kyoto File. I just need to know."

"Can't you watch it online?"

"No."

"Couldn't find it without ads in the video, huh?"

"…Maybe…?"

He laughed.

"What's that Yura-chan?"

Yura looked at Tamaki in surprise, she had forgotten about them again.

"…Yami no Matsuei…"

"An anime?! Can we watch it?"

"Um…I don't think so, Tamaki-senpai."

"Why not?"

"Well it's kind of…eerie, more for mature audiences."

"You're the youngest one here out of all of us." Hikaru said, leaning on his brother, who nodded in agreement.

" …In the mindset then." She took the DVD from her brother.

"Hey! We're mature in the mindset too!"

'I highly beg to differ.' Yura, Haruhi, and Kyouya thought simultaneously.

"Please Yu-chan."

"Hunny-senpai…."

"Pleeeeeaaaassssseeeee." Tamaki, the twins, and Hunny pleaded, their hands enfolded as they got on the kitchen floor on their knees. Tamaki was in puppy dog mode, Hunny was tearing up and the twins were pouting.

She was silent. Her hesitance being taken as a good sign, they crawled over to her and would have placed kisses on her hand if Yura hadn't pulled it away, entertained but mostly disturbed.

"Fine."

They cheered, Mori clapped and they all headed to the living room, Yuki getting the snacks off the table and popcorn from the cupboard.

* * *

The sofa was too small for nine people. As a result, Tamaki, Hikaru, and Yuki sat on the ground since the couch could only hold five people (and the three of them just wanted to be close to the snacks). Hunny sat on Mori's lap, making room for Kaoru while Haruhi and Kyouya took the ends of the couch. Yura had gone back into the kitchen to retrieve bowls for the popcorn so she paused at the doorway for one-fifth of a second to see the only space left was between Kyouya and Mori.

'We reaaally need to get a bigger couch…'

She gave Haruhi a bowl of her own and Hunny one to share with Mori. She sat down and crossed her legs so her brother could lean back without her knobby knees digging him in the shoulder blades. She leaned forward and put the bowl now filled with popcorn in front of him, which he took and put on his lap, turning to see where her face was before popping a kernel in her mouth. Hunny saw the side of Yura's knee near him and suddenly thought it the most perfect little place to rest the bowl of popcorn. Her other bent knee was half resting, half poking Kyouya in the thigh. He glanced at the limb and looked at her for some moments before focusing his attention back to the screen, making no comment. Yuki pressed the play all option, but Yura snatched the remote out of his hand and pressed the fast forward button before dropping it behind her.

"Why'd you skip the opening?" Tamaki asked, turning to look at her.

"Waste of time." She answered succinctly, gaze fixed on the television.

She remained leaning forward; resting her head and a hand on Yuki's head though she didn't apply much weight on him.

"Ah! That guy has eyes like Tama-chan!"

Yura smiled. She had seen this show before meeting the host club so to her, Tamaki had eyes like Tsuzuki.

"If they're soul reapers, where are their death scythes?"

"You've seen too many episodes of Bleach, Hikaru. Yoko Matsushita-san was probably just trying to do something different." Yura turned from the screen to stare at Kaoru.

"You've seen this?"

"I read the manga, still waiting for the latest volume. I finished the series yesterday."

"I strongly dislike you at this moment."

Kaoru blinked in surprise before giving a little nervous chuckle. Her face was so straight it was hard to really tell if she was joking or not until she said, "Was the ending good?"

"My lips are sealed."

Yura appeared disappointed but was actually glad Kaoru didn't answer; she felt it would be pointless to watch it if the ending sucked and she knew ahead of time.

"That guy is Kyouya." Tamaki commented out of nowhere, pointing at Tatsumi before he disappeared. Yura and Yuki broke out into a fit of snickers. They cowered to the left once they saw the menacing evil in Kyouya's eyes, trying to hold back the sniggering.

"Why, may I ask, is that so funny?"

"Because…" Yuki began started but had to stop as he was interrupted by another fit.

"That's exactly what we said the last time we saw it."

Yuki nodded.

* * *

What's Kazu-chan going to do to Hisa-chan?" Hunny asked no one in particular, the popcorn frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Not nice things." Yura and Kaoru said in unison, too absorbed along with everyone else to notice their perfect sync. When it reached a certain scene Yura grabbed the remote from behind her and fast forwarded it, much to everyone's bewilderment and chagrin.

"Yura/Yura-chan/Yu-chan!"

"All of you will thank me later, trust me."

They were even more confused but said nothing else and continued to watch.

* * *

"The Devil's Trill?" Kyouya said out loud, his eyebrow rose in puzzlement, "is that an actual song?"

"Mm-hm. It sounds better than what Hijiri's playing though."

Kyouya stared at the girl next to him.

"I was curious…" she said meekly, shrugging and putting a fistful of popcorn in her mouth

* * *

"No Tsuzuki! Find Watari! Or-or….anyone…no!"

Yura was thinking almost the same thing and she didn't mind the outburst but she would have preferred if Tamaki wasn't so loud about it.

"Too late." She whispered in a sing song voice.

"He won't get to kill Kazusa will he Yura-chan?"

Tamaki looked so genuinely concerned that she nearly told him that nothing would happen to the girl.

"Watch and see."

Tamaki put his thumb nail between his teeth and nibbled on it.

* * *

'Aw….no more popcorn.' Yura stood up in the sofa and jumped over Yuki's shoulder and Kyouya's legs. Once she closed the door behind her, Yura gingerly place the bowl on the ground and slowly lowered her body to the ground on one knee, propping herself up with a fist while her other hand was pressed to her forehead. It felt like someone was using a bicycle pump to fill her skull with air in hope that it would eventually either pop or make her float into the ceiling if she didn't have the burden of bone marrow in her skeleton.

'I shouldn't have done that.' She thought with strain, referring to her leap to avoid touching anyone.

She got up and unsteadily walked to the staircase bathroom, clutching the basin and hanging her head.

'Maybe I'm bleeding internally…' the thought was irrational, the absurdity of it made her smirk. "Or maybe your blood sugar has dropped to almost nothing again." suggested the quiet voice.

'So you actually do more than just torture me with thoughts I don't want. Hurrah…'

Yura stood there using the basin for support for some minutes. When the high pressured feeling eventually subsided to a level that was endurable again, Yura set out to eat something more substantial than popcorn and a cup of tea, just to see if the hushed voice was right.

"Yu-chan!"

"Yes Hunny-senpai!" she yelled back with her eyes still closed as she raised her head.

"We're out of popcorn!"

"And Babystar!" Hikaru added.

"Alright, I'll bring more bags!" she yelled in reply as she closed the bathroom door behind her and opened her eyes. She took up the bowl and went into the kitchen.

Yura scanned the fridge for the easiest thing to eat. She rinsed and bit into the carrot she took out, holding it between her teeth like it was Cuban cigar, while she reached for the snacks. She had to laugh when she heard Tamaki scream:

"AHH! NO! Yura-chan, look what he's done to Hijiri-kun!"

* * *

"_…What'd you think Muraki's favorite position is?_" Yuki asked, looking up at his sister, who looked down at him with narrowed eyes.

She was creeped out, but for an entirely different reason as she answered nonchalantly, "_Maybe missionary, he did say he wanted Tsuzuki 'blossom' beneath him and all…_" she was silent for a while in thought before shrugging, "_then again I don't think the nut job really cares as long as he gets want he wants._"

Yuki chuckled bit.

"_What about Hisaoka then?_"

"What are you two talking about?!"

Yuki and his sister turned their attention away from each other to see everyone else (minus Kyouya, who was behind them, though he was pushing up his glasses and clearing his throat) staring at them with flushed uncomfortable faces. Yuki bit his lip so as not to smile at their embarrassing awkwardness.

"Well, I was just wondering what position Muraki would ravish Tsuzuki in, seeing their around the same height and-"

"Why?!"

"Because with Hisaoka he-"

Yuki was cut off by Yura's foot colliding with his back, nearly slamming his head into the table.

"Ow! Yura!"

"_Astfay orwardedfay ememberray?_" Yura said through gritted teeth, practically in his face.

Yuki looked at his sister as if she was possessed before it dawned on him that she was speaking pig Latin. He didn't get to translate it though because Yura's head shot up and she moved away from him as she made a grab for the remote on the table. However, she was a little too late in pressing fast forward this time.

"Yura-chan…was that Muraki…?" Tamaki asked quietly, pointing a shaking finger at the screen, though scene was already gone. Yura sucked in air through her teeth and gave something between a reluctant nod and a shake of a head. "And…?" Tamaki didn't finish as he let out a scream and ended up in the corner, crying about inhumanity and other things Yura couldn't decipher.

"Ew!" Hunny buried his head into Mori's neck, whose lips were slightly curled in disgust. Haruhi looked fully disturbed and put the popcorn down on the end table near her.

"Why'd he do that?!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru was looking everywhere else but the screen.

"Because Hisaoka saw something he shouldn't have." Yuki answered while he and Yura settled back down on the sofa.

"Now you know why I hate his guts." Yura stated.

"And why I can't really like him." Yuki added, taking up the remote and hitting rewind, half the episode had gone by in the commotion.

"Is that what you fast forwarded before?" Haruhi asked after the shock and discomfort managed to pass. Everyone turned to Yura who nodded.

"Told you guys you all would thank me later."

* * *

"I can't believe him." Hikaru commented, stuffing baby star in his mouth.

"I thought there might be hope for Muraki, but to think he would….ugh!" Tamaki covered his face with his hands.

"Yura, is this nearly over?" Haruhi asked, not because she didn't like it but because she was getting tired of Tamaki's outburst of anguish at the prospects of Muraki's redemption.

"Only one more episode to go."

She was so engrossed, but after seeing the intensity the episode reached Yura got the feeling she was going to be disappointed. It was during that speculation that everything went dark, the power choosing that moment to go out.

"What?! No!"

"_Aw crud, that's just wonderful ain't it?!_"

"It's too dark!"

There were some crashing noises, a few hits (mostly because of Tamaki and Hunny panicking) and a lot of shoving before Yura could even get up.

"Ok you guys," she tried but the bustling wouldn't subside, it only appeared to get worse as someone stepped on Kaoru's foot. "will guys...come on…_QUIET!_"

Everything was still.

"If you are standing up or about to do so, please sit down."

She waited until she heard the plops and then got up, cautiously trying to maneuver around the furniture in the dark. She managed to get upstairs, only hitting her foot on the step once, to pick up her cell phone. Using the light from it she went into the closet by the bathroom and rummaged through it. Yura let out a sigh of relief at finding the windup LED flashlight, the one she was sure Yuki had found and threatened to dump. She came back downstairs.

"Ok, I need to go to the basement to check the breakers. All of you just stay here and I'll be right back."

"You're going by yourself Yu-chan?"

"Yes Hunny-senpai, unless one of you guys want to come with me?" she was in her heart of hearts hoping Mori or her brother would volunteer. She hated that basement with vengeance and avoided contact with it at all possible cost.

"I will go."

Yura focused the light on Kyouya. He was the last person she wanted to go with.

"Are you sure?"

"I would not have offered otherwise."

With no other endeavors, Yura begrudgingly instructed Kyouya to follow her as she made her way behind the staircase and down a dark hallway. He saw the frame of sliding glass doors not too far off before they reached the end of the hallway and Yura fiddled with the knob of a different aperture before it snapped open.

'Why does the breaker have to be in the basement…' she thought anxiously as she headed down the old dusty set of stairs. It was damp and smelled musty, but that wasn't the reason Yura disliked the place so much. The reason made many homes for itself throughout the place and one of them was currently taking a breather on the lid where the breakers were. When the light hit it, Yura backed up until she was pressed up against Kyouya.

"What is the matter?" Kyouya asked disconcerted as Yura tried to back up more, unaware of his presence. When she realized that it was him and not a wall she put herself behind him and pointed, whispering in hushed tones.

"It's on the breaker box…"

"What is?" Kyouya asked emphatically, amazed to see Yura's eyes so wide and looking so scared as she gave him the flashlight and pointed again. He squinted and he focused the light on the box. His eyebrow rose at the view of a brown spider with intricate designs on it swollen thorax.

'…A spider.'

"You have arachnophobia?"

"If you laugh, I will bite you senpai." Yura threatened pathetically, clutching onto the back of his shirt with her sweaty palms as she saw the spider move.

Kyouya scratched the side of his face and bit on his lip a bit, but still couldn't help smiling as he took the slipper off his foot and went over to the breakers.

"Make sure you squash it, if you slap it once they like to play dead and then crawl away when they think its safe."

Kyouya put the flashlight back on the small girl who was trying her best not to shake while repressing the strong urge to flee; her small clammy hands holding the ends of her shirt. Strangely enough, he couldn't help but think that for once she actually looked her age. She flinched at the sound of the slap, but was more concerned of making sure the bug was in pieces and beyond restitution. Kyouya, seeing her still hesitant, put back on the slipper and brushed the carcass away into a corner with his foot.

"Satisfied?" No matter how hard he had been trying to bury it, the amusement still found ways into his voice.

She glared at him. Tiptoeing over to the circuit breaker, Yura pinched the latch on the lid with her nails and swung it open. She took the flashlight from him and flipped all the switches before telling Kyouya to pull on the string near the railing of the stairs. The light bulb brightened the dank room. Yura then, on reflex due to paranoia, turned around to see a small white spider falling down from a single web behind her. A sound similar to a dying squeak escaped her mouth before she ran full speed past Kyouya and up the stairs. It took a few seconds for him to process what just happened. When it did, he killed the white vermin before heading back up the stairs himself, chuckling as he saw Yura in a light blue camisole, flapping her shirt to see if any of the evil freaky things had crawled into her back.

"Yura-chan, there is nothing in your shirt." He said with his hand covering his mouth.

She was red now, mostly due to the running, but also embarrassment. Yura gave him a hard reproving look.

"I told you I would bite you if you laughed."

"To think you would be afraid of arachnids of all things."

"You better not tell the others."

"That depends, what is in it for me?"

Yura groaned. Why oh why hadn't Yuki come with her instead?

"How many themes do you want this time?"

"Actually, I had something different in mind."

"…Such as?"

"You attend the costume party in October." Yura overheard girls in the club talking about classes being cancelled and was conveniently 'under the weather' on Halloween last year.

"…I don't mind doing chores and giving theme ideas for the rest of the year you know?"

"I am fully aware of that, but that is not what I suggested."

"Why that?"

"Several of our guests inquired about you and were very disappointed you did not attend last year. It might result in a drop of designations if you are absent again this year as well."

Yura's chin jutted out, giving Kyouya a look that could only be taken for agitation. She walked ahead of him, putting on her shirt.

"I'll see."

"I am sure your brief display downstairs would be an excellent story for the twins."

"Ok! Fine, I'll come!"

She huffed and picked up the pace to get away from her smirking upperclassman.

* * *

I've always wondered how the host club would react to a show like Yami no Matsuei, whoop here it is. I won't be able to post a chapter for a week, so until the week after next Saturday evening, Chapter 17 is on its way.

Love and Peace.


	17. Chapter 17

"No holidays, no country."

~Toba Beta~

* * *

"A fairy princess!"

"A witch!"

"Princess!"

"Witch!"

After being around these guys so long, Haruhi was surprised at this feeling of exhaustion that she thought would wear off by now, listening to them argue over such trivial things. The host club was having a meeting before guests arrived about plans and costumes for Halloween. Everyone had pretty much chosen their outfits beside Haruhi, who were letting the twins decide since it was really of no interest to her. The twins had the made the choice to make a witch gown when Tamaki caught sight of the sketch and demanded they make Haruhi wear something more girly-looking, hence his fairy princess suggestion. So Tamaki and the twins began yelling at one another and were still doing so while everyone else sat around a long oak table, Haruhi trying to get work done, Kyouya on his laptop, Hunny eating cake, and Mori reading a book while Yura was glancing at the bickering boys from time to time, drawing in a new sketchbook. Haruhi stopped reading the line she was trying to understand for a second time to peek at Yura's drawing. She couldn't tune them out any longer as their yelling was only getting louder.

"Are you drawing them?"

"Yup, I figure I try life drawing since we only do still life in art class."

"Aren't they moving around too much for you to draw with more…detail or something?" Most of the pictures were just fluid lines, no eyes or noses and barely any identifiable features except the hair.

"Sometimes, but I still wanted to try drawing them out though they don't stay still for very long often. The motions are good practice." Yura responded, giving a small huff at seeing Tamaki had already moved and she had forgotten his initial pose.

When the idiot trio started hurling insults at each other, Kyouya decided they had had their fill and stopped typing to look at them.

"Tamaki."

He had only called the blonde, but the redheads froze in mid-insult hurl to look over at their senpai simultaneously with Tamaki, who turned his head to his best friend.

"Sit down."

"But Kyouya! The unscrupulous twins are-"

"Did you hear what I said?"

All activity ceased as the room got darker and dropped a few degrees in temperature. The members sitting on the table looked at the three standing and pleaded mentally with them to just listen this once and sit down. Kyouya was in a bad mood for the past two days and though everyone was trying to pretend he wasn't, it was instance like these that clearly stood out and conveyed that everything was not as planned with the shadow king. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru took their seats; the twins on Haruhi's right and Tamaki sat between Mori and Yura, leaving Kyouya one side of the table to himself.

"Now, in terms of Halloween…"

He spoke all the details in a clear, cold edge tone, his calm voice echoing throughout and only adding tension to the stuffy quietness of the room. Everyone was at an attention and looking at him except for Hunny and Yura, the former eating cakes and the latter still drawing. They were listening though and thanks to Yura's quick thinking Haruhi didn't have to think too much when Kyouya addressed her and asked what it was she was planning to do for a costume. Yura quickly scribbled something on the page in the corner closest to Haruhi and didn't move her head as Haruhi glanced at the spot her hand had just withdrawn from.

"…A French maid."

The silence went from stuffy to stumped as the words left Haruhi's lips. Kyouya looked up from his black book he had been reading to stare at her.

"Pardon…?"

"A French maid." She said more firmly now, gaining courage from his confusion.

Yura used this time to rub out the words out of her book and began to doodle there to cover it up. She refused to raise her head and it was a good thing she didn't because Kyouya gazed at her for a long while. He had suspicions about her being involved for a time before disregarding them, ending the meeting so they could all get ready for the day.

* * *

Yura put away the new tea sets, whistling a tune.

"Yura?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"It's October."

"I know."

"Then why are you whistling Frosty the Snowman?"

"Because I can't whistle very well so I need to practice and I like the song."

Halloween was something the host club did like everything else: early and unorthodox. They had gone through the whole week before with ideas and finally on the thirty-first, prepared to not only entertain the guests, but to informally secure dancing partners for the dance to take place later that day.

Though it was actually quite a subdued day to the say the least, probably due to the twins wearing nothing but multicolored vest, loose half open shirts, baggy pants and various scarves around their waist, equipped with small portable Djembes strapped to their hips. They were barefoot and had sashes around their heads, hair tousled and unkempt in an attempt to authenticate the gypsy look. The silence on the third year's side was to Mori playing Tarzan, resulting in him wearing nothing but a brown coarse loincloth. It was very hard to tell whether the senior was uncomfortable with his outfit, he was still stoic as ever and tended to Hunny as usual, who was dressed as Pinocchio.

Tamaki insisted on the headless horsemen, though all the twins did was use make up to give him a nasty neck wound and put him mostly in black. He still had a head. He of course managed to charm his customers nonetheless with lines such as "you princess, have stolen my heart though I may not have eyes to see your beautiful face."

Haruhi opted for the traditional, conservative French maid outfit, there was no way she was going to let the twins get her into some low cut, mini skirt piece of fabric that was covered in frills like some of the pictures Yura had shown her the next day after she had made her decision. She went around serving tea with Yura, smiling with her usual cute smile as girls gushed over how wonderful she looked.

Yura, on the other hand, wasn't sure whether to hate the twins or be amazed at their skills. Hunny had suggested vampire for her and she went along with, not caring what she was (she was pale enough and would fit the part according to him, something she questioned herself as to what he meant by 'fit the part' to this day). She had never worn a cummerbund before but it was squeezing her intestines into her chest cavity. Luckily, the shirt was loose so no one could see the outline of the liver and stomach pressing against her rib cage. The cape kept draping over chairs she passed and she hunched at the clicking of the high heel knee boots she had to wear. All that in addition to not being able to see out of her both her eyes due to the side ponytail covering her left one, put Yura in a dangerous predicament. She smiled a bit as she reached the twins table.

"Hikaru!"

"Kaoru!"

The guests that designated them turned away in ecstasy, unable to watch them anymore. In the middle of their 'passionate' hug, Kaoru pressed his hand against the table. His hand then knocked over a knife, which clattered to the floor. The younger twin turned his back fully to the customers, holding on tightly to his hand, crouching and hissing in pain as red liquid seeped through his clutched fingers.

"Kaoru!" his brother was shadowing over him, trying to get his bleeding hand out of his grasp so he could see the damage done. "Kaoru! Kaoru! Are you ok?!"

"Kaoru-kun!" the girls shouted, backing out of their seats and from the table.

Only one person stayed where they were. Yura's gaze was fixed on Kaoru's injured hand, but what was strange was she looked entranced. As if she had never seen blood. She got on one knee and gently but firmly pushed Hikaru out of the way to make room.

"Yuri-kun? What are you doing?"

Yura clasped Kaoru's tightly grasped hands. His eyes popped open in surprise, tears formed and threatening to fall. The girl pulled his appendages apart and grabbed the injured hand and seeing the red dripping onto the floor, took her small pink tongue and licked the digit in one fluid motion.

"Y-Yuri-kun?!" Kaoru looked terrified. He attempted to get his hand away, but the grip on him seemed too strong. After licking the blood nearly clean from the wound, she began to unbutton and fold up one of his sleeves. Her lips sported a pinker color, minus the blood already staining her mouth. Parted and moist, the lips then found a way to Kaoru's thin wrist; she pressed them to the limb before opening her mouth wide, revealing to the guests large white fangs.

"_Yuri-kun has fangs!?"_

"_Are those real?!"_

She covered his wrist with her mouth and the girls watched Yuri-kun's jaw moved a bit in something like twitch. A single stream of red flowed down Kaoru's wrist and dripped to the floor.

"Ah~"

"_KKYYYYAAAA!"_

All the guests that had gathered ran out of the room, some smiling and blushing furiously and other just in tears as they squealed in a mixture moe and fright. Tamaki and the others went over to assess the results while Mori shut the door and turned on the lights. Yura removed her mouth from Kaoru's arm, shielding her eyes and gave a little hiss. She then giggled, standing up from her kneeling position.

"Did you have to bite so hard?!" Kaoru asked in a whine as he held his arm, grabbing a napkin off the table to wipe the fake blood and saliva.

"Sorry, the bag was harder to burst then I thought." She stuck her hand in her mouth to remove two clear little deflated bags she had put under her tongue after getting them to pop open with her canines. "I didn't think these dialysis bags would be so hard cut through. And what was with that moan anyway?" she countered, "Could you make it sound anymore like a woman?"

"Where did you get dialysis bags from?" Kyouya asked, handing her a tissue to wipe the corn syrup and red food coloring off the side of her mouth that was trickling on her tie and shirt.

"The Biology lab."

"You stole dialysis bags from the Biology lab?!" Kaoru yelled.

"I only took like three. They don't count them."

"Yura-chan, you do understand that you have essentially stolen school property?" asked the bespectacled priest.

"So what? Are they going to expel me for some bags? Besides, I used them for school purposes." She took out the last bag from her out of her shirt and threw it in the trash. "And they're no longer on me, so there." She said offhandedly with a shrug, walking into the next room to get the tight cummerbund off her waist so she could breathe normally again.

* * *

"I'm surprised you even went through with that." Hikaru shook his head as he looked over at Yura.

"When did you figure out it was an act?"

"When Kaoru was trying to pull away from you. Even I know you don't have the upper body strength to restrain him."

Yura poked her tongue into her cheek.

"I think she only went through with it because she wanted to bite me." Kaoru said in coquettish pleasure, leaning on her shoulder and pulling at the green bow tie, slowly unloosing it before unbuttoning the first two buttons of her shirt. Yura held his hand as he was going for the third button.

"Yes Kaoru, since I met you it has been nothing more than my heartfelt wish to sink my teeth into your beautiful soft white skin." The bored expression changed into a smirk near the end as she turned the wrist palm up and ran one long canine along a vein before kissing it. The smirk only grew as Kaoru snatched his hand away and held it to his chest, his face burning pink.

"You?!" The single word sounded like an exclamation of surprise, a warning, and a question all in one.

She gave a subdued snickering chuckle and walked away to change. She stopped halfway to her destination to stare at Kyouya, who was looking over inventory in a cassock that was clinging to his slim build, accentuating his broad shoulders and chest and adding more emphasis to the slenderness of his waist. Her staring caught his attention and he found himself staring back, wondering if there was a stain on him or something.

"What's wrong Yura?" Haruhi asked, pausing in cleaning to see Yura unashamedly gawking at him. Her hands reached up to her neck before she put them in front of herself, wiggling her fingers tentatively as she replied, "I don't know why, but I have this sudden urge to sing _Hellfire_."

"…_Hellfire?_"

"Yeah." She nodded absently, then mumbling in a low tone, "though he's a priest not a minister so he's not exactly a Frollo…"

"Frollo? You mean from the Hunchback of Notre Dame? You've read that book Yura-chan?!" Tamaki was horrified at the idea. To him, that book was something a girl Yura's age should not be reading.

"No, I only saw the movie Disney made."

'That was enough to convince me not to read it…' she added mentally as she watched Tamaki simmer down. The song had only been part of the reason for her staring. She began to walk again and Tamaki, to stop her before she walked out of reach, reflexively grabbed her wrist. Yura turned and ripped it out of his grasp before he could get a word out. They both started at her reaction, but strangely enough Tamaki was the one to mumble an apology, to which Yura nodded stiffly. None of them knew why, but after Yura had snatched her hand away from Kaoru and then Hunny a few months ago, they instinctively tried to avoid doing so. But the members of the host club were human and were apt to forget. Yura relaxed and asked Tamaki what he wanted. Tamaki just wanted to know where she going, seeing she had been heading for the changing area.

"…To change back into my uniform."

"But you have to wear your costume to the party."

"I…do?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, flailing his arm about, but he stopped, creasing his brow and pointed at her, "...wasn't there something around your waist?"

"Yura-chan! Where's your cummerbund?!"

"It's too tight!"

"Then we'll adjust it! Go put it back on." The twins pointed in the general direction of where the changing room she used was, they didn't really have an idea of where she put the piece of cloth.

While they were putting finishing touches on her, Yura couldn't take having to keep her eye closed behind her hair anymore. She ripped the band out with a roughness that was normal for her and combed her hair back with her fingers and let it hang over shoulder again. All the strands that were catching in her lashes and making her eye itch were one of the few reasons she never bothered with a fringe, it was just too troublesome. She then concentrated on whether she could still breathe or not as the twins loosened the green wrap on her waist, so she was unacquainted with the pair of eyes that had watched her while she fixed her hair.

* * *

Yura had never been in the 3rd Music Salon, despite having passed by the magnificent edifice more than once on her wanderings around the campus during lunch in the warm weather. She had never been at school at evening hours for that matter. The once shining pink and lavender buildings now changed into a different color and had a curious hue to them that, to her taste, were even more beautiful. Then again, anything not pink to her was more beautiful.

Unfortunately, the small first year had only a set amount of energy to deal with people; she had exercised the tolerance especially designed for the host club to her limit more than once, but for the girls it was a certain period of time, maybe three hours at most. She even came up with a polite smile of her own after secretly practicing in her bathroom mirror for a month. However, even that became forced and strained after a while. So after thirty minutes of wandering around the salon, making her presence known and being stunned and a little appreciative at the happy surprise passing over the girl's faces, she went to stand close behind one of the columns that supported the all around balcony above. She found a good shadowy spot and stayed there, leaning on the wall with one foot pressed to it, taking pleasure in simply viewing the festivities being played out before her.

Twice someone, in both instances guys, came and leaned against the column she was next to. It was a few seconds before they would visibly shiver and turn around to see a pale child dressed like a 19th century vampire and give a start before the fact seemed to dawn on them that such creatures didn't exist. Until Yura would smile. Widely. Then they would turn blue in the face and try their best not to look like they were running for their lives. Yura chuckled in mirth at both instances, debating whether or not she could get away with something similar with the girls without making them permanently afraid of her.

* * *

"So you have been here this whole time."

Yura looked up from the wine glass she had been imagining pictures in as she drunk.

"What is that?"

"Relax priest-san, its grape juice. Mori-senpai got it for me."

"Why are you standing here in the dark?"

"It's not dark. More like dim, the column doesn't make it dark enough." She took another sip before crossing her arms with the glass being held daintily by its thin base. That was about as much elegance as Kyouya had seen out of her.

"I meant what are you doing here instead of socializing?"

Yura grimaced at him as if he had just said a curse or lewd, dirty word.

"I did my quota of that already." She replied, purposely not letting the word pass her lips.

"Well I think you need to do some more." He said, holding out a hand to her. She stared at it with faint curiosity and boredom.

"You want my glass?"

Kyouya's eye twitched.

"I am asking you to dance."

"I have two right feet."

"I believe you mean two left feet."

"No, I mean two right feet, that's how bad I dance."

Kyouya didn't attach weight to a word of it and stood his ground. He wasn't going to let her refuse.

"If Haruhi can be taught, you should not be too much of a problem."

She thought he would get annoyed and walk off at the right foot comment, so she was taken aback by his response and that he remained where he was; she had no other excuse and in desperation resorted to a half-joking tone as she said, "A priest shouldn't dance with a member of the undead."

"And the headless horsemen shouldn't be dancing with French maids."

Yura's eyes widened and began to search behind him and found the mentioned couple twirling in a waltz, staring into one each others eyes, oblivious to the stares and whispers around them. They settled again on the priest in front of her.

He smiled wider.

Her eyes narrowed.

There was an interval of silence between them, during which their eye contact was not disrupted. Kyouya, taking her silence for irresolution, waited patiently for her to ultimately give in and agree. Yura on the other hand, remained silent in hopes that if she did nothing, perhaps he would get fed up with her stubbornness and walk off. But he didn't move.

Kyouya then gave a graceful bow and held out his hand further. Yura rolled her eyes and grabbed the hand so much bigger and warmer than her own, slightly digging her nails into his skin to make it clear to him that though she acquiesced, didn't mean she was pleased.

Kyouya responded with a firm squeeze as he had to practically drag the slow walking little vampire to the dance floor, placing a hand on her back. Yura willed her body not to stiffen; she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing such a simple touch affected her. Their gaze remained focused on each other the entire first dance. Yura had planned to dance badly and step on his shoes a couple of times, but she felt in his look almost a challenge, one that she would lose if she looked away first, so her body worked on auto-pilot, revealing to Kyouya that contrary to her claim, she danced fairly well.

"Two right feet, was it?" he leaned over a little and whispered close to her ear as they were on their third dance, something of which Yura was not cognizant of. Her head strayed somewhere to her left, making mental comments of how cute Hunny was dancing with his guests.

* * *

Kyouya felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Mori-senpai. The whole right side of his face twitched and sound escaped from Yura's mouth resembling a "pfft". The silent third year had a white collar and tie around his neck, which looked so out of place with the brown triangle he wore around his girdle. He pointed to Yura. The girl in confusion copied his actions, pointing to herself. Mori nodded and bowed with a grace that became him regardless of his outfit and he held out a hand to her. Kyouya knew what Mori had come over for the moment he pointed to Yura, but he didn't expect Yura's palm to leave his open hand so quickly as she placed it in Mori's, looking up at him with a small timid smile and shining eyes, the complete opposite of how she looked dancing with him. His fist clenched.

Yura found herself having a hard time keeping her gaze on Mori's face as she danced. She could feel the raw natural heat emanating from his bare body and feel the solid muscle flex a little on his forearm each time they twirled. She thought herself to be comfortable with the male figure, after seeing her brother stark naked so many times and Kyouya shirtless once or twice (he forgot she was around those occurrences he removed his pajama top half asleep), but Mori was currently proving her belief very, very wrong. When the music ended, Mori led her to the table where a variety of high class victuals were laid out. She thought of her brother mostly when she asked for containers to take some food home, since he would be visiting this weekend. Haruhi came and bid her goodbye, Tamaki tagging along to convince her to stay a little longer, but all efforts were in vain. The only person she didn't bid good bye to was Kyouya, who was chatting genially with a host club guest. He saw her leave, but made no acknowledgement of it. Tamaki came up to him as he reached the table for a drink.

"Kyouya, you didn't say goodbye to Yura-chan."

"You mean Yuri-kun left?" he added emphasis to the name to inform Tamaki of his blunder.

Tamaki put his hand over his mouth and nodded. A brunette girl in an elegant chiffon gown came up to the both of them, requesting a dance with the host club king. He led the young woman off with extravagance and eloquent charisma, leaving Kyouya to sip the water he took up and dwell on the amount of profits he would make with the pictures secretly taken tonight.

* * *

Chapter 18 next.

Love and Peace.


	18. Chapter 18

"Awareness is the fuel that powers change."

~Theresa French~

* * *

"Isn't your birthday next week?"

Kyouya paused in his writing to look at her. They were both in the club room. Yura had basically failed a math test and it was cruel twist of irony that Haruhi's tutor was now being tutored in the same subject the brown haired cross dresser looked to her for help in.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because Tamaki-senpai told me the date of your birth."

He was going to have a long discussion with that blonde tomorrow.

"Are you having a party?"

"If Tamaki is involved, yes. If not, no."

"Oh."

Silence followed for a few minutes before: "Kyouya-senpai, do you not like any kind of cake at all?

He sighed.

"I don't mind chocolate cake as long as it is not too sweet. Are you done with the questions?"

She nodded, finishing up the last problem before handing him the paper. He didn't need to look at the book; he already knew the answers as he ran his eyes across the page.

"They're all correct. Why were you signed up for this again?"

"Because that teacher is an evil, sadistic _coxcomb_ and shortened the time for the exam on purpose because he knows I work slow."

Kyouya's hand froze as he was turning the page of her text book.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Yura-chan, you are being ridiculous now."

"It's true! He's out to get me because I dose off in his class."

"…why do you sleep in his class?"

"Because he told me not doodle in my sketchbook anymore and unless I do that, I can't stay awake in his boring excuse of a class period."

"So how do you write notes and complete assignments?"

"I write my own notes. They're clearer than his and the twins usually goof off and then just copy from my book." She flipped her notebook over to him and he went through the entire book of orderly explanations, examples, and problems, all in print. He handed it back without comment, despite his confusion in trying to figure out how she was so tidy in one class and yet her biology and other notebooks look like someone puked words and drawings all over the pages.

* * *

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"_

_K_youya stood with his hand still on the door, staring at the bright smiling face of Tamaki, who was directly in his view. He brushed off the confetti the twins had thrown in the air off of his shoulders before making movements to close the door.

"Wait Kyouya! Where you are going?"

"Home. If there's no meeting or hosting today there's no reason to be here."

Tamaki grabbed him and pulled him back into the music room, shutting and locking the door.

"You can't! It's your birthday, we have to celebrate! And you're going to enjoy it!" he placed (more like forced) Kyouya into a seat at the head of a long table and put hat on his head that had the words "birthday boy" printed on it. He ripped it off.

"Kyouya!"

"The hat is where I draw the line Tamaki."

Tamaki slumped, but quickly got over it, gushing as he told Kyouya all the planning they went through to throw him a surprise party. Though, it really wasn't much of a surprise seeing as Tamaki was about as easy to read as a pop-up book. Kyouya only shook his head mentally as the others brought him food, gifts and cake and suggested playing 'commoner birthday games' that they learned from Haruhi.

The brown haired girl could only share an understanding and slightly compassionate glance with him as she placed a slice of cake in front of him.

"He means well."

"That is your opinion. I hope you can say the same when your birthday comes around."

He was smirked as the discomfort crossed the brunette's face.

Despite the objections, he was enjoying himself. Particularly the piñata the twins ordered specially designed to resemble the host club king. He broke it in one hit and left Tamaki wallowing in a corner in despair about how "mommy could be so cruel to strike daddy without any hesitation."

* * *

"Welcome Home, Kyouya-sama."

Kyouya nodded, handing Hotta everything but a bag highly decorate with balloons and large confetti. Hotta hid his smile in a cough.

Kyouya dropped all the gifts he had gotten from everyone on his table, thinking Haruhi's was really the only practical one, it being a hat. He went upstairs to his bed and paused to see a white envelope resting on his pillow.

'Fuyumi-onee-san? Or perhaps…?' he mused, turning over the letter. His name was written in a slant across the surface in a sloppy cursive. She had been absent today. A hint of a smirk passed over his face as he removed the tape carefully.

The card was striped with burgundy, burnt orange and red. A design of roses covered one side while the other had "birthday wishes" and a brown bow above it. He opened it, prepared to decipher her handwriting when a voice filled the quiet room.

_"Happy Birthday to you…"_

A singer was certainly not an occupation Yura would ever be pursuing.

_"…you live in a zoo. You look like a monkey…Nah, I'm just kidding. That would be insulting to the monkeys."_

A laugh escaped Kyouya before he could stop himself.

_"OK, I'm done embarrassing myself, read the card."_

He raised an eyebrow and looked to left side. The words were in a neat print:

Happy Birthday Kyouya-senpai.

May the good Lord bless you and grant you many more to come. ^_^

From: Yura

The smile grew warm as he read the words more than once and he was about to place the card open on the nightstand, but he paused for a moment.

'…What am I doing?'

He looked at the card; his expression having the appearance of surprise. Or fear. He heaved a long sigh, shrugging his shoulders a little as some traces of the smile reappeared on his lips. In the end, he placed the card back in the envelope and into a drawer in his night stand, where he kept the first birthday cards his sister and Tamaki had given to him.

* * *

Yura only stared as the limo slowed in front of the Hitachiin manor. She was expecting a bunch of lights, garlands and ornaments hanging outside. Raised eyebrows were the only outward sign of astonishment at seeing only a large wreath with an equally large red ribbon on it at the top of the huge cherry wood doors. Unsure whether to knock or simply call the twins to get a butler to open it, she hesitated a bit when arriving at the giant double doors, hand in her jeans pockets. They were opened a few seconds later by one lone butler, who definitely did not look strong enough.

"You seem startled."

Yura turned to lightly glare at Kyouya. She was still peeved with him about coming to her house in a limo and not letting her get to the twins' manor by taxi like she planned. They spent ten minutes out in the cold bickering before Kyouya opened the door for her, smiling in satisfaction and triumph. She seethed for the whole ride or at least pretended to.

"Whatever."

Kyouya huffed lightly, still in good humor.

When they reached the large parlor and Kyouya let her go through the door first they heard snickering and were welcomed by identical smiles and hands high fiving each other. Hunny was closer to them and was hugging his bunny to his face, giggling behind it. Kyouya and Yura shared glances with one another before she decided to be brave one.

"Um…what's so funny?"

The twins' smiled wider as they pointed up. Kyouya and Yura followed their fingers.

Hanging from the large post of the sitting room was a single green mistletoe with two red berries in its wake, possibly nailed there by the little devil's themselves. A silence prevailed for a few seconds before Hunny practically screamed, "Kyo-chan! You have to kiss Yu-chan!" Yura, confident that she knew full well Kyouya would do nothing of the kind and vice versa, gave Hunny a bored look, which was discordant with her slight inward panic.

"Why is that up there?"

"It was Takashi's idea!"

Yura's mouth fell open and stared at Mori-senpai, who nodded, in disbelief. He then pointed to the right, where Haruhi and Tamaki sat on different corner ends of the room, their backs turned and hands at their mouths. Kyouya, perceiving what happened first, smirked while pushing up his glasses. It took a little while longer for it to register with Yura. When it did, a breathless laugh escaped her lips and she smiled, wondering how Hikaru handled that development.

She began walking toward a couch, shaking her head a bit at the lingering thought before she came face to face with Hunny. She blinked.

"You can't go any further until you follow mistletoe rules!"

She backed up a bit, incredulity all over her face.

'He is not serious…'

She caught sight of Mori, who was blocking Kyouya from getting any further into the room as well.

'They are taking this too far.' Yura sighed and turned to Kyouya to ask if he had any means of expedient from the two martial artists. She never got a chance to utter the question because right then she found his face on the same level with hers and a hand at her cheek. Her eyes grew wide when she felt thin lips pressed against hers. With her eyes wide (and watering from her lack of blinking and shock), she could very well count the abundant strands of soft lashes on his lids and eventually found herself taking in grayish brown eyes that seem to be gleaming as Kyouya opened them.

Yura's brain shut down and was too busy rebooting itself to notice Kyouya had moved and was currently gauging her reaction. The twins' face matched Yura's, as well as Haruhi and Tamaki who had turned to see what was going on after Hunny had prevented Yura from entering. Hunny only smiled knowingly before running off to the table for cake, Mori following him. The green eyes went from large to rapidly blinking.

"….Um…d-do…you mind….telling me…where the…the….?"

"Bathroom is?" Kaoru offered, feeling annoyed, but not sure as to why.

"Yes, that…"

"Keep walking down the hall. It's the second door you see to your left."

She nodded, her face blank, before going through the door.

* * *

Yura walked but she really wasn't heading for the bathroom. In actuality, she didn't remember where she was going and went through the next door she saw and shut it behind her. It was another sitting room only smaller. She went to the middle of the room took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. Though she told herself she was doing it to vent out the frustration and confusing conflict coursing through her, it was also to drown out the quiet voice in her head that had been laughing and getting louder by the minute the whole time she walked down hallway. She squatted down, tugging at her hair.

'_What the fetching blazes did he do that for?!_' she thought angrily, dropping her head onto her knees. She was trying to convince her brain it was just curiosity and it would of work, if wasn't for that stupid voice in her head telling her Kyouya would never do such a thing for that reason.

"Shut up, Shut up, Shut up!" she yelled, knocking her head on her knees as well as she could. She spent months waiting for these feeling to wane into friendship like it did with Mori. She worked on convincing herself that it was impossible, that he would never think of her beyond a friend. Or least a merit. But Kyouya kept being so insistent…coming over to her house, asking the strangest things and these feelings, against her better judgment, got stronger. She resorted to getting into arguments with him on purpose sometimes now just so she could seem angry and have an excuse to avoid talking to him. And she felt like a fool every time afterwards.

And now her secret vain hopes didn't seem so groundless. What was worse she was, deep down inside, actually…happy that they might not be.

'Ugh, it's because I read so much romance manga, they've gone and infected my brain…' she let her thoughts wander and unwittingly, it reached an observation that Kyouya's lips were quite warm. At that she raised her head and shook it furiously, falling from her squatting position.

'It didn't happen. It didn't happen. It. Did. Not. Happen.' She chanted mentally before saying it out loud ten times. She closed her eyes and laid there splayed out by a coffee table. After some minutes she sighed out an "ok" before jumping up and heading back out the door, unaware of a maid who had seen her whole little dramatic outburst. She didn't need or want to know the reason behind it, all that mattered to her now was forgetting about the kiss.

She wasn't wholly aware then just how much practice she had doing just that.

* * *

Tamaki ran up to Kyouya as he walked in, his eyes still broad in size.

"Kyouya, why did you do that?"

Kyouya stopped and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do what?"

"Do what?! Just now, Yura-chan?! You ki-ki-ki-"

"Kissed her, yes I am aware of that."

"But…why?"

Kyouya gave an indifferent shrug.

"Curiosity."

"…Are you serious?"

Another shrug was given as the only response and he sat down in an armchair. Tamaki continued to look at his best friend as if Kyouya stated all mental rationality was foreign to him.

"You just took away Yura-chan's first kiss out curiosity?"

Kyouya froze a bit. He hadn't thought of that.

"Why?!" Tamaki screamed a little too close to him. He leaned his head back.

"Enough Tamaki, I already told you."

"Maybe it wasn't her first kiss." Hunny chimed in.

"It wasn't."

Everyone turned to look at Haruhi.

"How do you know?"

"She told me."

The room was completely quiet and Yura chose then to come back in.

"Yura-chan!"

She jumped to see Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru, fist in front of them, blushes on their cheeks and looking like nervous stereotypical school girls.

"Have- was- you've been kissed before?!" Kaoru stammered out awkwardly while Tamaki and Hikaru nodded. She frowned, her eyebrows drawing together.

"Yeah…? I have…."

Their mouths dropped.

Her brow relaxed.

"Wait, you guys think Kyouya took my first kiss?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well…yeah, you looked so shocked we thought-"

"I think my reaction was pretty normal." She cut off Tamaki carelessly, walking past them, secretly overjoyed at her own calmness and the hope that soon the inside would match with the exterior.

"Who was your first kiss, Yura-chan?"

"A girl I dated in middle school."

"…You had a GIRLFRIEND?!" the trio screamed, eyes bugging out of their heads.

She nodded.

"What was her name?"

Yura paused, surprised that Hunny of all people was asking.

"Luka."

"What was she like?"

"Smaller than me, cute…adorable really. She was from Switzerland and had family here, blond hair, chestnut eyes. She was a really shy sweet girl, I guess."

"You guess?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't really interested in her to be honest. I told her so, but she said she didn't mind and insisted we should go out anyway."

"So then you broke up with her?"

"No, she broke up with me after about seven months, never really found out why."

"Did you guys only kiss Yu-chan?"

She had been gazing at a painting on the wall as she talked and now looked over at Hunny-senpai and smiled with sarcastic playfulness.

"If you count cuddling and making out in that, then yes, we only 'kissed'."

Tamaki and the twins only got redder, now Haruhi, Mori and Hunny joined them, but not in the same intensity.

"So then y-you also Fre-?"

"French kissed? Of course, can't make out any other way Tamaki-senpai. You should know, it's the kiss nicknamed after your native land."

Tamaki's face seemed to verging on the tint of purple.

"K-kissing like that should only be between people who love each other!"

Yura smirked wider and replied with a hint of cynicism added to the teasing tone, "Unfortunately Tamaki-senpai, not everyone shares your opinion."

She headed to where the food was, glad to the others, this once, for their prying. The questions strangely helped in calming her as she thought about the detached way she had been with Luka. It didn't help the guilt, but that wasn't her main objective at the moment.

Kyouya was silent during the whole conversation. It had never occurred to him that someone as young as Yura would actually date.

'But then why should I even care…?' he thought in a fruitless attempt to be indifferent.

His eyes raised in time to see her plop down in a loveseat with a plate in her hand. A fork was in her mouth when their eyes met and she instantly looked away and got up to get her bag to hide the nervous color becoming evident on her face.

* * *

"Nee Yu-chan! Do you want some fruit cake?"

Yura scrunched up her face in disgust before shaking her head, popping one of the jellybeans into her mouth that she had brought with her. She told him no, bracing for an onslaught of tears. Instead he brightly asked if she liked carrot cake then. Surprised, she nodded and he ran off in quest of two large slices of cake.

"We're bored." the twins announced, lounging on a loveseat.

'You think they would arrange things to keep themselves entertained in their own house.' Haruhi thought as she nibbled on fruit cake.

Yura was reclined on the couch, letting another 'Harry Potter Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jelly Beans' fall into her mouth. She was currently on the first volume of the series (she promised the others she wouldn't read while she was here) and was so intrigued by the concept of every flavor jelly beans that she bought twelve boxes when she found them online. She dropped a yellow one into her mouth and puckered her lip at the flavor before getting an idea and taking out another package out of her bag.

"Let's play a game." She said as she grabbed two plates and placed them on the spacious coffee table, dumping the contents of the box into each plate.

The twins' ears perked up. "What kind of game?" Their attention caught, they watched her with growing excitement as she took out sheets of paper.

"We each take a jellybean. Whoever can't finish it has to complete a dare."

"And what if they don't do the dare?" Hikaru asked, liking where this was going.

"Hmm…" Yura hadn't gotten that far yet. After a while, she snapped her fingers and asked the twins to get a pitcher of water, some olive oil, chopped garlic, and cayenne pepper. They looked at her as if she was some deformed exotic animal before calling a maid and getting what she requested.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked, seeing her tearing a leaf of paper into strips.

"We write dares on these. Then we put them in something and each person can pick at random. This way no one will seek vengeance on anyone since they won't know whose dare is whose."

"Unless we all write in cursive." Kaoru added, leaning over her.

She stopped writing and crumpled the paper up before taking another one, trying to make her kanji unrecognizable. She handed out strips to everyone else and the room was now quiet with activity as they thought up dares. She even managed to give Kyouya three or four strips, which he took with perfect nonchalance. All embarrassment left at the reflex to knock him upside the head.

She went around and collected them in a bowl the twins gave her and she placed it in the middle of the table, everyone gathered around it and sat on the floor. Hikaru gave her the ingredients and the host club watched in repugnance as she threw everything into the water and mixed it together.

"Ok, so whoever doesn't do their dare has to drink a glass of this and will not be allowed to drink any water to wash it down for two minutes."

'Mad scientist…' Haruhi thought, looking at the odd concoction swirl around in the jug.

"Ok then, let's start."

A group of hands each grabbed a bean and looked at each other anxiously.

"Oh wait!" Yura exclaimed and came back with a box of tissues. "You might need them…"

Now everyone was worried.

"Ah, it's just a jelly bean! How bad can it be!" and with that declaration of temerity, Hikaru popped his into his mouth. The others slowly followed and a wave of relief spread as they all had normal flavors. They went through two more rounds. On the fourth, all leaned back to see Mori quickly grab for a napkin and put it to his mouth. Yura bit her lip, feeling sorry for him and wanting to laugh at his facial expression all at the same time.

"Pick a dare Mori-senpai."

He pulled out a strip and for the first time since knowing him, Yura saw Mori scowl.

"What does it say?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

There was an extremely long pause.

"…Kiss Tamaki." Came the hesitant deep baritone.

Haruhi stared at him, mouth slack.

Hunny's piece of cake fell off of his fork.

Kyouya looked up from his small leather book.

Tamaki's jaw was currently making introductions to the twins' plush rug while said twins were laughing their kidneys out.

"Well, are you gonna do it Mori-senpai?" Yura asked after seeing Mori made no effort to move.

The tall senior looked at Tamaki who cowered.

"No."

"Then you have to drink up."

She poured him a glass of the disgusting water. Mori drank it in one gulp and everyone could only watch nervously as his face progressively got redder.

"Ok! Time's up!" Hunny screamed, giving his cousin a glass of water. Mori drank it faster than he had done the punishment drink and went to the table for some ice and grapes.

'Poor dear…' Yura thought, taking up a jelly bean. It tasted awful, but she dare not spit it out. Hikaru however, did not have the same will power.

"Yugh!" he let out after wiping his tongue with the tissue.

"What flavor was that?!"

"Which one did you take?"

Hikaru pointed to a beige bean.

Yura looked at the chart at the back of the box and made a face.

"What was it?"

"…Earwax…" she said meekly.

"…EW!" Hikaru grabbed some frosting off Hunny's plate and rubbed it on his tongue.

"Why is there an earwax flavor?" Tamaki asked, very scared as to what others flavors there might be.

Yura shrugged.

Kaoru took up a dare for Hikaru, who was still cleansing his tongue with frosting. Hikaru looked at it and then looked suspiciously at Hunny.

"Eat two whole cakes."

Now everyone looked at Hunny.

He giggled.

"Those two over there!" He pointed to the large vanilla and carrot cake covered in thick vanilla butter cream icing on the table.

Hikaru gulped.

Nevertheless, he went over and brought them to the coffee table, fork in hand.

"Ready Hika-chan?!"

Hikaru gulped again before nodding.

"Go!"

* * *

"mmmgh….my stomach…"

A set of strange groans escape Hikaru's barely open mouth as he curled up in ball, clutching his stomach and green in the face. Kaoru kneeled beside him with antacids and a glass of water while his older brother teetered between throwing up and keeping the cake down.

Mori shook his head at him while Yura was muffling a laugh. All the others were silent, thinking the same thing.

'This guy…'

"Well, Hikaru's out for the count for now…should we continue?" Yura piped up after Kaoru had taken his seat. This time it was Tamaki who couldn't keep his jelly bean in his mouth. His upper lip drew up as his eyes narrowed letting out a loud 'blegh!'

"Do I even want to know what that was?"

Yura asked him which one and he warily pointed to a burgundy one with dark red spots.

"That's earthworm…"

She was so glad she suggested this game, even if it was just to see their facial expressions. She felt Tamaki didn't have to scream though.

He read a strip that Mori gave to him after he got up from falling flat on the ground. His mouth dropped and his face was utter surprise and fright.

"What is it, Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked impatiently, seeing Tamaki froze that way. She wouldn't admit she found his expression hilarious.

"Go out unto the balcony topless and sing Little Wing."

Yura drew in her lips. That dare was her doing.

"B-but it's nearly below zero out there!" Tamaki protested, looking around, waiting for someone to speak up in his defense.

"Actually Tamaki, it's -3.8 degrees outside." Kyouya corrected him, still writing in his little book. Tamaki ended up in a corner, hurt at his best friend's callousness and unconcern for his well-being.

"You can always just drink." Haruhi said, Yura pushing the pitcher to his spot. Tamaki glanced behind him at the punishment drink. He shivered and stood up, taking off his shirt. He walked with his shoulders squared and arms extended almost akimbo, trying to look brave and macho when honestly he resembled an old toy robot with its arms in the wrong direction. The mindset left him as he neared the French doors. Taking a deep breath to brace himself, he opened them and a gust of wind flew into the room.

"On second thought Tamaki-senpai, why don't you just sing right there." Yura said as she saw the several inches of snow resting in heaps. By pushing them open, the host club president had just made a cavern that looked like a miniature Grand Canyon. He nodded and clasping his hands together in front of chest began to sing in a steady tenor.

_Kitto ima no mama ja nanimo nanimo ushinau mono mo nai  
Kimi no inai kono sora no shita de ikiru imi wo nee oshiete…_

By the time Tamaki finished, the whole front of his bare body was red and his nipples were hard enough to cut through a well done steak if there was any around. He was buried in blankets by Kaoru and given a warm cup of tea and an extra sweater.

"W-why m-me…" He chattered, sipping his tea. Everyone felt a bit sorry for him but said nothing.

The game continued with Kaoru having to play the pocky game with Hunny (the most awkward thing anybody had ever seen), Kyouya having to eat two slices of strawberry cake (he considered just taking the punishment drink, but concluded the cake was safer), Yura ending up in Kyouya's lap for the rest of the game (she didn't recognize the handwriting, but she silently vowed that whoever wrote it was going to get hurt) and Hikaru, when he finally got off the ground, having to give Tamaki a lap dance. To which he refused and took the punishment drink, going from being green in the face to red from the heat.

"I'm going to die at this rate…" he groaned, taking up a bean with everyone else.

He was beginning to fear the little pieces of candy. This time Yura couldn't keep the jelly bean in her mouth and spit into a tissue immediately after one chew. She looked at the light blue gunk in disgust.

"Ew, soap…"

She read her dare out loud before it could process in her head as to what it was. Kyouya watched her face, leaning back on his hands to give them both some space. Yura sat across his legs, her short skinny limbs not touching him but stretched out towards Mori who was next to him.

"French kiss Haruhi." She deflated a bit, pursuing her lip in disappointment.

'That was supposed to be for Tamaki-senpai….'

"Say what?!" the others, except Kyouya and Mori, shouted; though their eyes were wide and looking at Yura.

An involuntary blush filled Haruhi's face. Tamaki took her color change for a whole different reason.

"You don't have to do the dare if you don't want to Yura-chan." The very idea of the dance party replaying all over again disturbed him.

"And end up having to drink that?!" Yura pointed behind her as she walked over and plopped down beside Haruhi. "Please, you must be mad. _This is a walk in the park._" And with a coy smile, she gently held Haruhi by the sides of her face. She had to kneel as she would be too short if she sat down.

"Now I'm going to assume you don't know what to do." She whispered, the two girls' face inches apart. Haruhi shook her head, getting redder by the pale girl's proximity; she could see where the outline of Yura's contacts ended in her eyes she was so close.

"Ok, so we'll start light and go from there…" Yura continued like an understanding boyfriend talking his innocent girlfriend through her first kiss, her mood growing more playful as Haruhi got more nervous. Still, the older girl nodded. Yura began with light butterfly kisses, moving away a little at each one to see how Haruhi was taking them; then placed her lips firmly on hers and guided Haruhi through with unspoken cues. She licked the girl's lip and Haruhi hesitantly opened them and she jumped in surprise to feel a warm tongue in her mouth. The unpleasantness at having their tongues touch only lasted a few seconds before she felt a tingly warmness all over, thanks to Yura working on making the kiss more comfortable for her. She kept it short, pulling away from Haruhi with a slight sucking sound. Yura smiled in delight at her drugged looking face.

"Well, that went smoothly." She commented, snickering in quiet to see Haruhi nod unconsciously.

"You taste like fruit cake."

Haruhi regained her senses, pouting at her friend.

"And you taste like green apples."

Yura laughed. It was the flavor she had before the soap.

She could only smile wider as the guys just gawked, all of them stunned as it sunk in that it wasn't as bad to watch as they thought.

It was actually kind of….arousing.

They were all horrified with themselves, especially Tamaki, who was holding his head and shaking it as if to get the thought and mental picture out. The next round was hurried and flustered, Yura being the only calm one now.

* * *

Kyouya had to spit out what was in his mouth.

"I don't want to know." He put up a hand before Yura even opened her mouth. He rather live in ignorance with that flavor.

"Do you find Yura-chan cute?" Kyouya read, perplexity soon kicking in. Yura's brow went up before furrowing in confusion and she leaned over to read the strip upside down.

"This is not a dare."

"No, it isn't. Who wrote that?" Yura asked with suspicion and looked around to detect guilt in anyone's face. Kyouya knew who wrote it though; he knew that idiot blonde's handwriting anywhere. He crossed his arms (Yura was resting an arm on the table so he could sit up straight) and lightly glared at the host club president.

"Seriously Tamaki?"

"What?! How did you know it was me?!"

"Your handwriting."

"…I-it doesn't matter, you still have to answer!"

"Please do not tell you are still hung up on this mistletoe business?"

"Who said it had anything to do with that? Just answer."

Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"I do not find her cute, Tamaki."

Tamaki gaped.

He looked at Yura, who wasn't the least bit offended.

"What're you looking at me for?"

"B-but then why…?" Tamaki didn't finish, he simply sunk into the blankets, lost in thought.

Yura's luck seemed to run out when she got another flavor she couldn't handle. She looked at the box and covered her mouth.

"_Oh my gucci…_"

"What? What was it?"

Her lips contorted.

"Vomit."

"That's it! I am NOT playing this game anymore." Hikaru declared hurriedly, getting up and walking away. Yura was over at the table by then, downing juice and eating a slice of pie with her bare hands.

They did one more round, notwithstanding Hikaru opting out. Haruhi was the last victim, having to slow dance with one of them blind folded and guess who it was by touch. The others (except Hikaru and Kaoru, who moped in silence) chose Tamaki and Hunny shoved him over to her. Haruhi knew who it was the moment their hands touched, but fearful and worried that everyone might find it odd that she got it right, lied and said Mori. It took twenty minutes to get Tamaki out of his corner of woe.

* * *

Christmas morning found the host club sitting down at a large dining table enjoying a luxurious breakfast. After breakfast, they headed back into the parlor, the twins and Hunny running to the huge heavily decorated fir tree, shaking the red, green, and gold boxes that had their names.

"_They're as rich as crap, could afford anything they want and yet still get excited about presents…_" Haruhi nodded throughout Yura's statement in agreement. They rested on a sofa where they could observe the affluent and their escapades at a distance, unconsciously grouping together for support amongst all the wealth.

Haruhi sat up a bit as Kaoru came over to her with a present. He gave her a bright smile in response to her look of surprise.

"Merry Christmas Haruhi!"

"Kaoru?"

He nodded.

"You were her secret Santa?!" Tamaki yelled from his spot by the tree, where he was handing Mori his present.

Kaoru only laughed, rubbing in the satisfaction and glee into Tamaki's face. Tamaki retreated to his corner, cultivating red and green mushrooms with bows tied on their stalks.

"If you do not get up Tamaki, I will open the gift left here for you myself."

He was up after 'gift' and snatched the bag out of Kyouya's loose grasp in a millisecond. He read the tag and his bottom lip became lax before looking at Yura. She waved her hands a little for extra effect, smiling at him.

"Surprise…"

Tamaki threw the tissue paper into the air, pulling out a light green scarf the length of Hunny. It was also wider at the ends and thinner along the body (Yura didn't notice this until after she finished).

"Did you knit this?"

Yura cleared her throat.

"Crochet actually..." she said in a low voice, assuming Tamaki wouldn't hear her. He rushed over, scooped her up off the couch and squeezed her. Yura felt her ribs rub together.

"Thank you Yura-chan!" He threw the scarf around his neck, all happy smiles and blushes.

Haruhi gave her gift to Hunny, which was of course a cake and some cookies she made for him. Tamaki gave Mori a new katana, Hunny a brand name sewing machine to Kaoru, Mori gave the older twin the same, and Hikaru gave designer clothes to Kyouya. Haruhi half reclined on the loveseat, Yura helping her set up her laptop over her shoulder. While she observed, a box entered into Yura's peripheral vision and on an unthinking response, she focused on it. It was a burgundy velvet box held by Kyouya. It took a while for it to occur to her why she was receiving anything, but when it did, she put out her cupped hands and Kyouya placed the long square firmly into her hands. All eyes were on Yura as she untied a silver ribbon and fearfully opened what she suspected to be a jewelry box, though she was wishing she was wrong.

Yura was not good when it came to wishes.

Her face was absolute dread as she took a garnet stud out of the box, while two gold earrings with smaller versions of her birth stone place in the outer middle, laid in the box untouched. A nervous laugh escaped her. She quickly placed the stud back in the box, along with the lid before extending it toward Kyouya.

"T-thank you v-very much, but I don't- I can't accept these."

"Yu-chan, its Christmas! You can't give them back."

"But-"

"Hunny-senpai is right you know." Yura gave Kyouya a hard glance, wanting him to stay out of it.

"It's a gift Yura-chan, it's not like Kyouya's going to charge you for it."

Tamaki took the box and opened it, presenting it to her as if he was a jeweler and Yura a potential buyer.

"It's not like he bought you a diamond or anything."

Yura caved.

She tried to take the box back, but Tamaki drew it out of her reach.

"Try them on."

Sighing through her nose, Yura pushed back her hair and removed her own earrings, replacing them and giving the old ones to Tamaki one by one. Only then did he give her back the box now filled with her old jewelry and moved away. She stood up, raised her eyes to Kyouya with her head still bowed, and mumbled (at most) a thank you. All Kyouya did was nod.

'Is that a good or bad sign?'

Everyone busied themselves with their presents and Yura continued to help Haruhi set up her laptop, a hand going up to her pierced ear every now and then.

* * *

Oh boy! Thank you YouTube for acquainting me with the jelly bean challenge (two of the dares actually come from the video I saw). To be honest, I have not read any of the Harry Potter books. I have only seen like three movies, so if the jelly beans aren't mentioned in the book I apologize in advance (please don't hurt me). I'm not into Yaoi or Yuri, but since Haruhi claims she's "bent" that way and Yura's bi-curious I figured they could get away with kissing without much repercussion. Haruhi is in love after all (and Yura in utter futile denial). Overall, it was fun to write.

Oh and -3.8 degrees C = 25 degrees F.

Chapter 19 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	19. Chapter 19

OK, this chapter has italics, they're not English, but used for emphasis. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

"There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved."

~ Charles Morgan~

* * *

Haruhi adjusted the obi on her kimono for the fifth time that night. She had really thought the twins would just forget to bring the pink thing and let her wear regular clothes to go visit the temple.

Though it was the plan to just go with her dad and maybe get some shopping done afterwards, the host club showed up at Haruhi's house in the late afternoon, managed to get Ranka to let her go with them (well Kyouya did, seeing he is Ranka's favorite) and now she was in a Rolls Royce with the twins as they headed to pick up Yura from her house. Unannounced and without warning. Hunny and Mori were the first to arrive and the silent tall man had to stop his cousin from breaking the doorbell with his multiple tries of trying to get someone in house to open the door faster.

They had all reached the door by the time someone answered it.

"Hey Yura-chan, put this on and come with-" Hikaru started, holding up an intricately designed lavender and white kimono they had taken out of a bag, but he stopped to see the one who answered the door wasn't Yura.

It was Yuki. He was rubbing at his eyes, which were red and swollen, and making attempts to stop sniffling but it wasn't working. He finally opened his eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Oh, good evening you guys." He said in the best affable smile and tone, but it just made everyone more worried to see him looking so dejected.

"What happened Yuki-kun?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I-It's nothing….Yura and I kind of got into an argument yesterday." He sniffed again, rubbing his reddening nose. "My anger and regret are link up to my tears ducts, that's all. Yura always said I was a bit of a crybaby." He laughed a little but it was a reminiscent laugh, a laugh one gave when they remembered something about a loved one. A love one that was now gone.

"Where is she now?" Haruhi asked. She couldn't understand how they could have such violent fights when they seemed so close to one another.

"She left with Tana- I mean Hirohito-oji-san earlier."

"When did you guys into the fight?" Kyouya asked in a tone that made Yuki sheepish as well as scared. Though no one mentioned it, everyone caught and wondered about his slip up.

"…Earlier this morning." Yuki replied shyly, with his head down, wringing his fingers.

"Do you want to come with us Yu-kun? It might make you feel better."

"No, it's fine Hunny-san. I'll stay home. Thank you for the offer."

They waved goodbye, all wishing that he would feel better soon before Yuki closed the door and sank down behind it, breaking into sobs all over again. He looked up in the ceiling beseeching in his mind disorderly: 'When will all this end?!'

Yet at the same time he didn't want to know when because he feared he knew the answer already.

* * *

After celebrating New Years at the temple, the host club was in a state of despair and turmoil. Hunny and Mori were graduating. They didn't even have a theme that day due to all the crying everyone was doing. Tamaki was reduced to loud exclamations of sadness and weeping, the customers were bawling, even Hunny was beginning to tear up and in the middle of this blubbering fest was Haruhi, Mori and Yura, who were handing out tissues and towels. Kyouya was busy working his spells and witchcraft with sales; the number of pictures of Hunny and Mori being sold tripling.

'These girls act like they're going away to Albuquerque or something.' Yura thought with increasing impatience.

Every time she and Haruhi believed they got everyone covered, somebody would start crying afresh and there would be no one by them to supply towels or tissues.

'How many people are in this room anyway?' Haruhi handed another guest a tissue.

"Haruhi! May I have a towel?" Haruhi slowly handed a fluffy white towel to Tamaki, who covered his face with it, letting out another round of sobs. The twins could only sit by a window and play video games since none of the guests seemed in the mood for their brotherly love act. However, they were just keeping themselves busy so they wouldn't have to think about the third years leaving; otherwise they would probably end up needing tissues too.

* * *

Mori had to escort the guests out while Haruhi and Yura cleaned, still grumbling to themselves. Yura refused to touch any of the used tissues that had fallen on the ground was sweeping them with irascible jerky movements into a garbage bag she was holding up with one knee.

"Aren't you going to miss them Yura-chan?" Tamaki asked, still sniffling like a little child.

"_Oh my Gucci_, there just going to the college section in Ouran. It's not like they're leaving Japan."

"So you won't miss us Yu-chan?!" Hunny was on the verge of crying rivers. The two girls looked down at the smaller boy. Neither of them wanted to have to drag a mop around these floors today.

"I never said that Hunny-senpai. It's just….they act they'll never see you again."

"B-but what about seeing us in the hall a-and eating cake and sweets with us while you study and-and-"

"Are you two quitting the host club Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi interrupted, a little exasperated with him.

"….No…"

"Eh? You're not?!" Tamaki blinked his slightly swollen eyes clear as the others looked up from what they were doing to stare at Hunny and Mori.

"We still plan to come to club of course." Hunny stated as if the fact was obvious and he was just crying for show. He climbed up on Mori's back.

"Ah."

"But-but then?"

"Why were you two acting like you were never gonna see anyone again?" the twins asked in unison from where they sat, relieved as can be to hear such news.

"We won't be able to see them at lunch and stuff anymore." Hunny explained. That was enough reason for crying in his mind. "We already told Yu-chan we would still come."

Everyone looked at Yura who had just finished getting all the tissues in the bag.

"You knew Yura-chan?!" Tamaki wailed.

"Yeah…I just kinda assumed the rest of you did too and you were just acting like a drama queen because you're you."

Tamaki looked curious and slightly suspicious.

"What do you mean because 'I'm me'?"

Yura looked at him for a long time.

"Do the rest of you know what I mean?" She looked around the room.

They all nodded.

"Then I'll leave it at that."

Tamaki ran his finger in circles on the floor in a corner, murmuring about "the meanness that was the neighbor's daughter, etc."

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai, please get up." Haruhi had gone over to him after changing. Everyone had changed and Tamaki still hadn't moved. He made no indication that he heard her.

"If you get up Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi will give you a hug." Yura suddenly popped up behind her. The androgynous girl glared at the pale face behind her, slightly blushing.

"Really?" Tamaki piped up, looking up adorably at Yura and then Haruhi for confirmation.

"….Yes." Haruhi answered reluctantly after taking several light jabs to the back by Yura.

Haruhi felt like she wasn't going to survive much longer as Tamaki's soft blonde hair tickled the side of her face. Though he was a foot taller than her, he still put his head on her shoulder, hunching and looking like a large clumsy precious boy snuggled in his mother's neck. Yura smiled like a mischievous child to see them in an embrace, though Haruhi looked like she also wanted to hit her.

* * *

"Kyouya."

Kyouya looked up from the bowl he was quietly eating from to focus on Yoshio.

"Yes father."

It was only the patriarch and younger son having breakfast this morning. Kyouya's two older siblings were currently abroad on business. His father told him he had an announcement for him indirectly when he arrived last night, but other matters consumed his time. While they were breakfasting seem like the most opportune time, mostly because there was a very good chance the two would not see each other again that day.

"You will be attending an omiai tomorrow afternoon. I expect you to be here directly after school ends to prepare."

Kyouya hands rested on the table in fist. The one on the other side of the bowl away from his father's view tightened, he portrayed no other sign of understanding other than a nod and another "yes father".

"She is the youngest daughter of the Takahashi family." Yoshio continued; as if Kyouya and the girl mentioned were stocks and this was nothing more than a business venture, not having to do with actual live breathing people. "Joining with the medical business of the Takahashi line will prove useful."

Kyouya didn't miss that the end of that sentence was unfinished. Yoshio had been doing that a lot lately whenever he was around his youngest son. From dropping hints or clues to leaving misleading phrases undone, left to interpretation and possible misunderstanding. The irritation building for the many years he interacted with this man he called father came nowhere near showing in Kyouya's face, demeanor or air. He nodded obediently once again.

Before heading to school, Kyouya spent that time researching all he could on the Takahashi family. Which wasn't much in terms of personal background. The Takashi family not only consisted of the matriarch running a medical corporation on her own with dexterity and ingenuity, but the head of the household ran a separate hotel chain, banking and international business venture. All events, fundraisers and balls were published in papers, sometimes overseas; the hotel chain alone run by Takahashi rivaled with that of the Suou family.

However, nothing of the father's background could be found. All he could find faintly connecting to him was in no way recent and that was the vanishing of Akemi, the sole female heir that disappeared without a trace from the Takahashi manor fifty years ago. It was considered a huge rumor verging scandal and was never confirmed. Shortly afterwards the family went underground and did everything to stay out of the intrusive eye of the media, only strengthening the rumors' validity. Twenty years passed. The Takahashi family's wealth steadily began to decline along with the health of the former patriarch, who was believed to have taken ill ever since his daughter's disappearance. Shortly before his death, headlines filled newspapers of a new heir inheriting the Takahashi wealth and rebuilding it to its formerly glory. The dapper, admirable young man of twenty then married a wealthy heiress of the Nakamura family who inherited all her family's assets, being an only child. For a few weeks the dubiety of the origin and legitimacy of this new male heir was brought into question. These rumors were soon wiped out as if by magic (or heavy bribery). This mysterious heir, Shiki Takahashi, was now sole patriarch, no longer under his grandmother's guidance and enjoying the benefits of being one of the top wealthy families not only in Japan but Europe and part of the western world.

He would have expanded his search to the children but Tachibana came upstairs to his bed to inform him that the car was ready.

* * *

The next day it was obvious to everyone that Kyouya was in a bad mood. Even to Tamaki, but that didn't stop him from trying to cheer his best friend up. Today was Mori's idea for theme which was Mardi gras. But they had to tone down some outfits. All of them knew they could never get either of the female hosts into sparkly bikinis or put giant decorated feathers on their backs.

So the twins were jesters, Mori and Kyouya in green bell bottoms, light purple shirts and gold hats with multicolored beads on their neck; Tamaki and Haruhi were King and Queen, and Hunny and Yura were Harlow Quinn Clowns, with white roses on their little black top hats and flats to replace the high heels usually worn.

The customers were all in a stir to see Hunny and Yuri in such short skirts (though it stopped just an inch above their knees and they were wearing stockings that reached their upper thighs). Yura was highly uncomfortable and tried to complete her tea duties as quickly as possible. Hunny didn't mind in the least, seeing as he was sitting down most of the time.

Yura glanced at Kyouya more than once throughout club hours. She could feel eyes on her back when she turned and though she couldn't prove it, she got a feeling it was him and that he wanted to ask her something.

What it was, she had no clue.

The hopes that had blossomed at Christmas shriveled and shrunk into the size of old prunes when she saw and heard Kyouya's response when Tamaki had accomplished berating him for kissing her so recklessly. He smiled at her and sought her assent that it was simple peck and nothing more. According to him, she was levelheaded girl and knew well he meant nothing by it. She nodded, but she felt her chest tightened and she had the sudden urge to slap him in the mouth. Yura got angry with herself at that moment. She concluded should have known better and just stuck to her initial hunch instead of letting her imagination get away with her.

She didn't realize Kyouya was lying through his teeth and saying that to convince himself more than Tamaki.

* * *

As host club came to a close, everyone straightened up as they were used to. Everyone stopped what they were doing momentarily however, to see Kyouya packing his things, preparing to leave before all of them.

"You're leaving already Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he put down the chair he had been carrying.

"Yes."

"But why mommy?" Tamaki persisted.

Kyouya sighed.

"Come with me." He gestured Tamaki to follow him. "Daddy." He added to show the blonde he wasn't upset (at least not with him). The pair went into the hallway and after a few minutes came back into the room with Kyouya heading back to finish packing his things and Tamaki returning to tidying up, his face, a rare and strange occurrence, completely blank. Kyouya unassumingly bid everyone farewell before taking his leave.

As he left, Yura came out of the other room. As she picked up her book, she looked around and addressed no one in particular when she asked: "Where's Kyouya-senpai?"

"Kyo-chan left already." Hunny told her as he and Mori were heading out the door, saying good bye to the others. The twins were next to leave. Yura, after getting all the tables cleaned, looked at her phone and began to rush to get the tables back into their original places. Haruhi noticed this and watched her a while.

"Somewhere to go?" she asked simply.

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's fine, don't be late." Haruhi smiled.

Yura smiled gratefully and hurried to the door, saying good bye to Haruhi and Tamaki. She grabbed the handle but stopped. She sighed and looked back at Tamaki. He was the only she hadn't told yet, she was sure he would have been a wide open mouth shell if she had informed him earlier with everyone else.

'Now's a good a time as any…'

"Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki looked up and smiled a bit, coming over to her.

"Yes?"

"…There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

Kyouya was now on his way to the omiai. He had still gone to club despite his father's instructions and gotten ready and left his house with plenty of time to spare. He kept his gaze focused out the window but he didn't see what was outside.

This arranged marriage, to him, was nothing more but a stepping stone that would put him that much closer to superseding his older brothers and becoming the next owner of his family's enterprise. Unfortunately, he was unable to do any further searching so he only had the name of the girl. Yumiko Takahashi. He tried to use his phone while in the car but he couldn't get any information on her, not even a picture or the name of the school she attended. Yoshio and the Takahashi matriarch, Michiko had been in rivalry for a few years recently, so to end it they chose to unite their companies through their youngest children. This soon-unified enterprise is what Kyouya planned and was sure (in his mind) to inherit. All he had to do was put up being married to a complete stranger.

For probably the rest of his life.

A sigh escaped his lips.

He knew very well where this could lead; as soon as the marriage was settled and he finished school, he would bury himself into his work, produce an heir, maybe a backup and soon become as cold and unbending as his father.

A scowl escaped him this time.

And then, for a brief moment, his mind dwelled on what it would be like if he married _her_ instead. He quickly dismissed it, deeming the daydream ridiculous and frivolous in itself, in contempt of all the emotions she evoked in him. He chuckled with a sarcastic edge as he realized that she had made him fall for her without trying in the least. He only recently stopped trying to deny how he felt. After Christmas and entering the New Year without seeing her he essentially gave up on trying to get over her and just indulged in the dreamy and illogical state occasionally. The announcement of the martial arrangement only made him bitter now. So for imaginably the hundredth time since recognizing his feelings for Yura, he repressed them and pushed the contemplation of them to the back of his mind before getting out of the car and walking toward the mansion of his soon-to-be fiancée and wife.

* * *

The Takahashi manor appeared designed and built to show the opulence of the family, but if they had tried any harder it would be bordering on pompously tacky. The estate was massive and that was an understatement.

He was guided through the corridors (it would be an affront to the size to simply call them hallways) of the house by a maid and lead to a space that had the features of a parlor. There his father sat on a lush chair with his back to the massive windows.

"Kyouya." Yoshio spoke to his son in the same way an employer would talk to a subordinate, not a product of his flesh and blood.

"Father." He kept the tone going.

They said nothing more and Kyouya took a seat by his father. A minute later, the doors opened again and a woman, wan yet extremely exquisite and ravishing, stepped through. She wore a taupe colored suit with a skirt that stopped at her knees, showing well toned smooth legs. Her abundant dark brown hair was wrapped up into a neat bun and her brilliant chocolate brown eyes seemed to smile as she came toward them and bowed lightly, introducing herself as Takahashi-san. Kyouya couldn't help but look fixedly at her for some seconds. According to what he knew, Michiko was two years her husband's senior. Shiki was five decades old. This woman before him could be taken to be in her late twenties or early thirties, at most.

Kyouya and his father rose as she entered the room, Yoshio introduced himself and then his son.

"This is my youngest son, Kyouya Ootori." It was a formal way of selling merchandise, but still trying to be subtle about it.

Kyouya's glasses caught the bright rays of the sun, the symmetrical smile formed and he had no intention of letting it fall for the rest of the meeting.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Takahashi-san." He assumed his host club disposition.

"The same." She responded swimmingly, the corner of the full dark red lips turning up. It appeared genuine but her eyes spoke on the contrary. She moved only those as she looked him up and down, evaluating him. He didn't care in the least; years of scrutiny had hardened him to such things.

"My daughter will be arriving shortly."

While Yoshio and Michiko began their discussion, Kyouya storing away details, the doors opened again to reveal the last piece in this game approach after a significantly low bow.

If his glasses were not already glinted, his eyes would have given away his astonishment as they grew wide.

This girl.

She looked just like her.

But it couldn't be her…could it?

As the young lady advanced it became obvious (much to his disappointment) that it indeed wasn't her. She not only looked older but bore the eyes of her mother, thin silver rimmed glasses rested on her nose. In addition to a fringe which nearly covered her eyebrows, a red gloss adorned her lips and heavy makeup on her face. She wore a pink short, sleeveless, lace embellished dress and white stiletto heels. His smile nearly changed into a full blown scowl. He watched as Michiko went over and placed a hand on her back, to which she gradually drew herself up like a light post. She introduced her daughter to Yoshio and then him. His smile never felt more forced.

"It is nice to meet you Yumiko-chan."

Her cheeks turned pink as he talked, she made no eye contact with him after she saw his face and the smile. Kyouya abstained from rolling his eyes.

His father and Michiko resumed their discussion once again about the plans of their engagement. Kyouya didn't hear all of it this time as he looked over at his potential wife, who never raised her head.

Michiko Takahashi stopped briefly in her conversation to suggest that Yumiko show "Ootori-kun" around the manor.

"Yes mother." Was the quiet, empty reply.

* * *

Yumiko was ahead of Kyouya as they walked down the shining black marble floors. He focused mostly on his surroundings; the enormous ceiling, extravagantly high priced paintings and even the ruby red runner with gold trimmings lining the ground. He had tried earlier to start a conversation with his "fiancée", but it proved useless; the pale little mouse appeared too shy to even respond to his questions, much less talk to him. He found himself getting truly annoyed with her now. So lost in his thoughts, he fell behind at a distance that would be considered impolite in such a situation.

"Ootori-kun."

He looked up.

She smiled a little, her eyes addressing the floor, cheeks flushed.

"I'd like to show you the library first…if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

The butler who had been leading them opened the door and stayed outside. The library had the appearance of having been cut out of Ouran academy, painted in neutral tones, enlarged two times its size and transplanted there. Kyouya was vaguely impressed. They sat down at a small oval table set up for tea and another butler, who stood there expectantly, poured for them and with a nod of Yumiko's head was leaving the room.

Yumiko, whose eyes were closed for a time, opened one of them as the butler made his way towards the door. When the door clicked shut, she let out a sigh that someone does when they have been holding their breath and sagged from her straight posture, looking him directly in the face, all timidity gone.

Kyouya wondered what was going on.

After five minutes, her blank stare turned into a wide cheesy smile. A familiar teasing smile, with a flash of abnormally large canines.

Kyouya's eyes widened and this time there was no glint.

"You don't appear to recognize me." Her voice was no longer hushed and prosaic. "Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya was now frozen in confusion, his consciousness not catching up with what his mind already realized.

Noticing this, Yumiko sighed again and lifted her glasses to rest on top of her bangs. She rubbed her eyes until a pair of two toned brown-colored contacts came out unto her fingers. Kyouya's mouth parted open as he now looked into mint-green eyes.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai."

"Y-Yura-chan…?" His voice almost cracked.

"Thaaaat's me." She smiled as put her glasses back down.

"Wait…why…what…?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I kinda wanted it to be a surprise." She rubbed the back of her neck, looking sincerely apologetic.

'Though I actually wanted to wait a little longer…'

"So you lied not only about your gender and name but rank as well." It wasn't a question.

"Well…I did tell the others this afternoon while I was getting ready." she tried.

"And I was not informed ahead of time because?" his eyebrows arched, anger rising at the thought of how long he had been duped by this young child.

"…I figured you find out eventually?"

Kyouya stared icily.

A nervous laugh left her.

"I'm really sorry?"

He sighed and closing his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It's fine, Yura-chan. Whatever."

This turn of events was giving him a slight headache. The frustration practically rolled off him in undulations, but she moved her chair to his side and placed a hand on his arm anyway. He stiffened for a moment. They hadn't really talked much since Christmas. Though the hopes had waned the feelings hidden in both of them hadn't. And as their feelings thrived so did the distance between them, for fear they couldn't stay in control of themselves in the other's presence.

"Kyouya-senpai, I really am sorry I kept the fact that I was rich a secret, but you know as well as I do that you would have treated me _very_ differently if you did."

A guilty silence proceeded.

They both knew she was right. Kyouya would have used every legal available source to obtain and stay in her good favor. However, when he thought about it more, the outcome would presumably still be the same, in terms of this sentiment toward her.

"Yura-chan."

"Yes Kyouya-senpai?"

"Don't call me senpai."

"Eh?"

"We are not in school right now and we are engaged so there's no need for it."

The sensation he got from the prospect of being engaged was completely changed compared to a few minutes ago.

"Oh, um, ok. Uh…Kyouya?"

He turned his head to her, a fervent affectionate warmth spreading inside his chest from such a simple thing as her calling his name.

"Sorry, I was just trying it out."

"Mm. Yura-chan?"

Their eyes remained fixed on one another.

"Yes Kyouya-sen- I mean Kyouya."

"Can you ask you something?"

She shrugged.

"Sure."

"The house?" He meant where she currently lived.

"Um, it's technically Yuki's since it was his money, but it was bought under Hirohito's name since he was, and is still too young, four years ago."

His brow furrowed.

"Your uncle bought a house with money that belonged to a ten year old?"

"Oh, Hirohito-san isn't our uncle." She laughed a little and scratched her heavily made up cheek lightly. "He's kind of a personal butler and I guess bodyguard for me and Yuki. I just asked him play along after I told Tamaki-senpai he was my uncle."

He blinked and, to Yura's surprise, broke into a hint of smirk and covered his mouth for some minutes.

"Yura."

He wanted to try dropping the honorific.

"Yes?"

She didn't object.

"How do you feel about this engagement?"

The smile was forsaken and her skin began to tickle and her heart throb. She did not imagine being asked her opinion on this. She usually never was. A shaky smile replaced her bordering playful one.

"Well, to be honest…" she hesitated, thinking Kyoua would take her statement the wrong or (in this case) the right way. "I don't really mind at all actually." She dropped her eyes at the end of her admission, breaking their little staring contest. She started cracking her knuckles, pressing her lips together. Kyouya watched in perturbation and confusion at this turn in her mood.

"Yura."

"…Yes Kyouya."

"Look at me."

She looked at his neck.

Kyouya, not caring about etiquette and tired of her not listening, drew closer to the edge of his chair and held her chin with his thumb and index finger, raising it to the direction of his face. Yura jumped and twitched at his sudden movements, but made no effort to move. She focused on a lock of hair that lay in front of his ear.

"Yura." She could distinguish the firmness increase, but it still had an amount of tender softness as he repeated: "Look at me."

A wrinkle formed on her hidden forehead before complying. She felt dizziness accompany the heat in her cheeks as she stared into his sharp eyes, her chest now feeling like it contained solely the red pumping muscle and that it was working overtime. A flicker of surprise cross the grayish brown irises and then beguilement danced about along with the smile she had seen when he had first given her a ride home.

She listened to herself ask, half dazed, half accusing, "How do you feel about this then?"

The smile dispersed but the amusement was still discernible. Along with another emotion she couldn't identify.

"How do you think I feel about it?"

"…I assume you're ok with it?" she tested, distraction still evident.

"And why do you think that?"

Whatever passed through her head at that moment brought more color to not only her cheeks but most of her face. Still looking him the eye, her mouth moved of its own accord, "Well…I hoped it would be…for the same reason I have…"

And as if he read her mind, he smiled again, a caring fond happiness that looked odd and remarkable on his face. He whispered his response, tilting his head slightly.

"And what if it is?"

Yura's eyes enlarged and the red stained her ears.

But soon skepticism caught up. Her eyes darkened and a chronic pessimism took over any joy that had burst out. She spoke with a hardened force that was usually escorted by this distrust she carried and harbored.

"It depends."

His smile didn't falter; he knew her mind might take that direction. He pulled out the lips that drew in.

"Yes, it does." He whispered gently. Keeping his hand at her chin, he leaned over and kissed the red lips.

The dizziness returned with the power of knocking her out. Yura couldn't decide if it was the heat in her face or firm push of his lips that made her eyelids droop close. She melted into the contact, molding her lips against his. Kyouya had planned to keep it light and quick, but unintentionally deepened the kiss as he felt her respond and small hands reach for his head. She felt shivers travel on her spine as Kyouya explored her mouth. Both were blissfully unaware that they had moved and now Yura was in his lap, combing his hair with her fingers and his back was once again pressed to the chair, keeping a riveted grasp around her waist.

Even so, after a time, it became somewhat conspicuous that Kyouya did not have much experience when it came to this. His initial movements had been on instinct more than anything else and soon scruples began to take roles. As soon as he became hesitant, Yura tilted his head down and silently coaxed him to wrestle a little for dominance. Kyouya did his best to avoid her pointed teeth, not knowing if he would be nicked and not wanting to find out. She ran her tongue across his teeth, enjoying the taste of spearmint.

Their breathing was heady and in gasps when they pulled away from each other.

Yura's face was still crimson and portrayed a mien of disturbance and embarrassment as she stuck her hand under her fringe to feel her forehead. Her eyes slowly rose to look at him and her lips drew in again, this time from suppressed laughter.

"Senpai, your lips."

He ran a thumb across his lips to see a red smudge on his finger. His lip curled, exposing some of his teeth. She giggled, covering her mouth. He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his mouth clean. Yura was still giggling as she went to find a reflective surface she could redistribute the lip gloss in.

She came back to the table and they smiled falteringly at one another, awkwardness mixing in with the elation. Kyouya stood up and kissed her again, a sweet short kiss that made her lips and hands tremble slightly. He put a hand to her forehead and asked her about the fringe, in a way of starting a conversation than him actually caring about it. When the butler returned to complete the tour through the rest of the house, they were sitting in their respective seats as he had left him, talking calmly about their classes.

When Yoshio and Kyouya departed, he had the hardest time listening to his father as he gave the final minute details of the engagement. Kyouya never would in his most raving dreams thought he would be so excited and…happy. He couldn't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

One cat out of the bag!

Chapter 20 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	20. Chapter 20

I would just like to take a moment to address the reviewers: Thank you so much for your feedback! I appreciate every comment! Especially for the previous chapter. I was so nervous about chapter 19, I was ecstatic to see there were readers who enjoyed it! You don't know how relieved I was!

Also, this story now has over 3,000 views now! O_o Thank you very very much to all who have read so far!

* * *

"Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none."

~William Shakespeare~

* * *

The night of the omiai, Kyouya lay in his bed going through all that happened. Things that had been baffling him about the girl finally began to click: The lack of information on her school file. Her supposed ignorance about what her parents did. Even her brother's slip ups and her being able to afford entities Haruhi could only dream of.

It made sense. But there were still a few things that bothered him. Her disappearance and the injuries she suffered nearly a year ago. Now that he was aware of her status, kidnapping being a reason seemed more plausible to him. But the "why'" was still a mystery. Unless it had some connection with her father.

'Her father…' Kyouya's eyes widened now as he realized that the Akemi of fifty years ago he had read about must be her grandmother. But Yura still refused to tell him the other half of her father's ethnicity.

'So her grandmother must have eloped.' The thought crossed his mind as he tried to put pieces together. They were interrupted by a mental view of the smile Yumiko gave him before they re-entered the parlor earlier that day.

"Yumiko…" He wondered if he should even continue to call her Yura since that wasn't her real name. He would have to ask her tomorrow.

* * *

The next day arrived and Kyouya had to try not to be vexed at the news that she was absent. He tried calling her during lunch and on his way to the club room but he got no answer. He sent a text that night and didn't get a reply until Sunday. By then all the host club members were calling her and Tamaki sent out a mass text message that they should meet at his house that afternoon. Yura asked her brother to come with her. She knew what this meeting was about even if Tamaki didn't state it. It was during the ride to the second Suou manor that Yura really thought about whether she should have even told the others. No longer having to hide that Hirohito was their personal attendant, he drove them to Suou mansion himself in a black Benz. They got out of the car and Yura told him she would call him to pick them up when they were ready.

"See you later Tanaka-san!" Yuki yelled, waving after the car.

"Why do you guys call him Tanaka?"

Yura and Yuki looked behind to see Hikaru and Kaoru giving them weird looks.

"Because that's his last name. He's older than us so it's the respectful thing to do. Plus he acts a lot like Tanaka-san."

Yura nodded as her brother spoke.

The identical set of twins were confused at this mention of another Tanaka.

"The steward," Yuki offered, waiting for their brows to clear but they didn't, "from Kuroshitsuji…." He hinted further.

"You mean that chibified old man that wanders around in the chapters drinking tea and going 'ho, ho, ho'?" Kaoru asked. He got into the series after they did the cosplay.

Yura nodded with a smile while Yuki snickered at Kaoru's impersonation of the Phantomhive steward.

"Yes!" Yuki exclaimed.

"We used to call him Sebastian-san, but that was until we saw episode seventeen." At that the fraternal twins made faces of disgust. Kaoru blushed a bit and Hikaru was thinking that this little powwow was getting out of hand now (mostly because he had no idea what they were talking about while Kaoru did and that troubled him).

* * *

They all went into the parlor to see Kyouya sitting in a chair writing in his little black book while Haruhi was by Tamaki in a corner patting his back attempting to console him, though she looked anything but sympathetic. Hunny was beside her, trying to offer Tamaki Usa-chan.

"I feel so deceived and betrayed!" Tamaki sniffed as he put his handkerchief to his eyes. He was still in shocked by Yura's news, though it had been almost three days ago. Even Antoinette was trying to comfort her owner, pressing her nose against his side.

Yura and Yuki walked hand in hand through the door. As soon the dog and Yura's eyes met, the pooch began to growl, she pressed her ears back and crouched, ready stance for attack. Yuki hid behind Yura. It was the first time seeing Antoinette; he didn't even know Tamaki had a dog. He was terrified of dogs.

"W-why didn't you tell me S-suou-san had a dog?" He whispered into his sister's ear.

"I forgot."

"Calm down Antoinette, its ok." Tamaki entreated to his beloved canine, but she was too busy preparing to jump Yura and most likely tear her to pieces of bony meat.

"What does she have against you?" Hikaru asked, looking at Yura and then Antoinette. The girl shrugged her shoulders.

Antoinette had reacted the same way when Yura first entered the Suou manor in crutches. After useless coaxing and Yura staying by the door so she wouldn't have far to go (she wasn't afraid of dogs, but she wasn't going to take the chance of getting bitten) two maids had to lead the bow tied animal out while Yura waited on the opposite side of the hallway. Though she was curious, she wasn't so generous of a person to put herself in harm's way to try and make friends with the mutt ('mutt' was what she called Antoinette in her head). So instead of reconciliation, Yura tried something different. She kept eye contact as she asked Mori to open the door and she got closer to Antoinette. Yura watched as the dog backed up the more she approached and when she arrived at her desired distance she took out her contacts. Balancing the lenses on two of her fingers, she focused on the golden yellow blur. She bared her teeth at the dog, brow arched in anger and made a sound similar to that of a leopard, resembling a feral child.

The golden retriever quailed and let out a series of panicked whines, ran for the door and down the hall. Yura put back in her contacts and blinked to adjust them in time to see Haruhi and Tamaki looking at her in astoudment and disturbance.

"What was that?!" Tamaki nearly screeched, his voice hitting a few high octaves near the end.

"Hmm…." All of them grew more perturbed to see Yura was actually sitting down to think about it.

"I'm gonna say snarl. What about you Yuki?"

"Growl."

"Really? Where did you hear 'grr' in that sound?"

"At the beginning."

She paused, playing over the noise in her head.

"Touché."

Tamaki snapped out of the shocked stupor by this time.

"No! I mean why did you do that?!"

"So she'll leave me alone. From the way the pampered pooch took off with her tail between her legs, I'd say she's more bark than bite."

"But we could have tried something else like-"

"What? Have her sniff me? No thanks, its fine this way, much less hassle."

"Animals don't like her. I've seen birds try to peck her if she meets their eyes." Yuki explained sitting down next to his sister.

The host club president was so busy staring at Yura that she had to remind Tamaki that he had called them here for a reason.

"Oh yes! I called an emergency meeting to discuss your deceit of making us think you were commoner like my dear sweet daughter here." Tamaki hugged Haruhi by the shoulder, to which she pinched his hand and pulled his entire arm away from her by the flesh of his palm.

"I never said I was a 'commoner'. You guys just assumed my social status because I was on a scholarship and because of where I live."

"But aren't you on a pa-Ah!" Yuki was elbowed in the ribs by his sister. She didn't need him informing the host club that she was only on a partial scholarship and that was only thanks to Hirohito pulling some strings.

"Then what about when you were looking around in amazement at our houses with Haruhi?" the twins shot back, leaning over the couch.

"Or saying that you couldn't afford any of the snacks we brought you?" Hunny came in front of her and stood akimbo, trying to look threatening (it wasn't working).

"Or your claim of not being able to afford a room at the hospital I was transferring you to?" Kyouya added in, not looking up from his book.

"Ok, Ok! Alright I admit it, I did pretend to some extent."

"So why tell them now?" Haruhi asked, not as bothered by Yura's confession as the others. Yura revealed the fact to Haruhi after the birthday party the host club threw for her in February. She was amazed, but seeing Yura more frightened than apologetic, she was quick to assure her friend that it was fine. To her, Yura was still Yura, rich or poor.

"…I had an omiai last week and I guess it would have been hard to explain to you guys when I invited you to the wedding why the minister is calling me Yumiko Takahashi instead of Yura Komastu."

"So then…you're getting married?" Tamaki asked in excitement. It died as Yura shook her head.

"They couldn't come to mutual terms so it was called off." She lied, focusing on checking her nails so she wouldn't glance at Kyouya. They had already agreed to keep the engagement a secret for now.

"Oh…" Tamaki deflated, "Wait a minute, so if it wasn't for you going to that omiai…you would have never told us?!"

"Nope."

She partially expected him to end up in a corner, but the slippers stayed where they were and Yura finally raised her eyes to her blonde senpai's face to see he looked genuinely hurt.

'Aaaand here it comes….'

"Why didn't tell us earlier?"

She was about to say something sarcastic but forgot what it was when she felt a large hand engulf her small ones and gave them a slight squeeze. Yura met Tamaki's earnest look with a furrowed brow and a twitch in her left eye.

"Don't you trust us?"

Yura blinked.

In her mind, it wasn't a matter of trust. She just couldn't see any cause to tell them other than the omiai. If it hadn't been for the engagement to Kyouya she probably would have never opened her mouth. Her social status (among other things) was just a topic she thought she didn't have to share. She wasn't enlightened enough yet to know that that mindset alone showed just how much trust she put into people that weren't her brother or Hirohito.

"It has nothing to do with trust." She replied quietly. So quietly, it was murmur to none but Yuki who heard enough to understand.

Another hand rested over Tamaki's. She looked back up to see Hunny giving an encouraging smile. Mori ruffled her hair, a small smile breaking his stoic expression. She felt like crying again, but instead she smiled. Albeit Yura doubted, she still considered them friends and undeterred by her point of view, she felt some guilt for misleading them.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Tamaki smiled warmly at her. It was probably the only time Yura could understand why Haruhi (and girls in general) would fall for him. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?"

"…Anything like?"

"Hirohito-san."

'Oh no…'

"What about him?"

"Is he really your uncle?"

She sighed. She had been hoping Tamaki of all people wouldn't ask her that. She didn't mind telling Kyouya, but Tamaki was the one she had lied to.

"No, he's not. He's like a personal attendant/butler…I guess…"

Tamaki nodded along with the others.

"And…"

Yura was getting nettled.

"I went to an all-boy's boarding school with Yuki in Kyoto for two years until they put us in different dorms. That's why I came to Ouran."

'So that's how…' They always wondered why she transferred in the middle of the school year.

"Two years?" Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Where did you go to school before that?"

"…We had private tutors," Yuki answered after seeing Yura slowly dropping her head into her lap. "but we wanted to see what school was like, even if it was just middle school and high school."

"You guys aren't going to college?"

They both shrugged, Yura sitting up straight now.

"Masahiro-onii-san and Ima-onee-san are planning to inherit the companies, so if we do go to college, it'll probably be to work under them." Yuki continued after glancing at Yura.

"Onii…? You have other siblings?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

They nodded.

Tamaki and the others shared glances with one another at the confession. To think those two were keeping all this to themselves. They all closely examined the fraternal twins, one staring at his sibling while the youngest was watching her swinging feet.

Tamaki gulped, unsure whether to ask, but felt he had to.

"Anything else?"

Both the heads raised and then Yura and Yuki stared at one another; having a brief telepathic dialogue before Yura stated, pointing to him: "His full name's Yukimura."

"….You mean you both were-"

"I didn't lie. It's just…I've been calling him Yuki since I knew he existed so…it kinda just slipped my mind."

'Is that so…?' was the collective thought as they continued to question Yura's reasoning.

Yumiko and Yukimura smiled at one another.

"_So, should we formally introduce ourselves dear sister?_"

"_Yes, I believe we should._"

They stood up and turned to face the others. They held hands as they bowed and began in unison. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Yumiko Takahashi."

"And I'm Yukimura Takahashi."

"Please take care of us."

They leaned into each other, letting their heads touch as they smiled. It was their effort at making a joke and it worked. Tamaki, Kyouya, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny all smiled before outright laughing at the droll siblings.

* * *

"So you're not going to tell them?"

Yumiko looked up from the game on her phone to look at Yuki's serious expression, something she rarely saw, but never liked.

"About?"

"Nana?"

"Why? Such information would contribute nothing of significance to their lives." She responded in sarcastic mirth, the peculiar smile she gave Kyouya more than once on her face. Yuki disliked it when she took that tone, especially in talks like these; it was like she was trying to extract all the sobriety out of the conversation by not taking any of it to heart.

"What about-"

"I'd sooner go back to the Takahashi manor than tell them that, Yukimura." The smile was gone and she gave him an uncanny blank look. Yuki remained silent and gazed out the window to take in the scenery passing by as Hirohito drove them home.

He hated that impassive look more than anything else.

* * *

So now there is like 3/4 of another cat out of the bag. I will TRY to get chapter 21 up by Sunday. (keyword: TRY.)

Chapter 21 on its way!

Love and peace.


	21. Chapter 21

I know. I said Sunday. I know and I am very sorry. Onward!

* * *

"To know when to go away and when to come closer is the key to any lasting relationship."

~Doménico Cieri Estrada~

* * *

Since Yura was not of legal marrying age, she and Kyouya would be engaged until she reached her sixteenth birthday. Once Yura became sixteen, the engagement would be made public and then a few months later, the wedding. However, neither of the parents took into account that their youngest offspring were already well acquainted as the matriarch reasoned that the two years would give them an opportunity to let them get to know one another. It was just an excuse really; she could care less if they got to know each other. Whether they would end up hating or loving each other's guts was not a factor in this agreement.

* * *

The next school year began and the new second years went about becoming familiar with their classes. However, one second year met the warming spring weather with tardiness. All activity stopped as Yura came through the door an hour late to her first class. It wasn't that she was late that created the halt (she had been late before) but the mask and sunglasses she wore and her black wavy hair was unbound by her usual ponytail. She gave the instructor a note; he read it and simply told Yura to take her seat. She sat at the far back of the classroom just as she did in her first year, put her head down and did not raise it for the rest of class, no sound coming from her but a small sniffle now and again.

When the time came for club hours, Yura arrived early before everyone and rushed up to Kyouya who was typing.

"Kyouya-senpai…I need a favor."

He stopped typing, giving her his full attention. Yura never asked him for a favor, he was intrigued.

"How soon can you get a prescription here?"

Kyouya's brow wrinkled as he asked her to repeat the question; she not only spoke quickly but her voice sounded strange, minus the muffled effect from the mask and her constant sniffing.

"A prescription." she said with slow emphasis. "How soon can you get one here?"

"An hour at most. Why? Did one of your medications run out?" He didn't have all of them, but he knew Yura took quite a few pills.

She nodded.

"For what?"

"My allergies."

"Allergies…? Which one?"

She sighed.

"The pollen one."

"…You are allergic to pollen?"

"Yes, senpai. I am allergic to pollen. Can you help me or not?"

"Is it really that bad that you cannot go a day without it?"

Even without all of her face visible, Kyouya could see she was giving him a look that said, "_Are you fetching serious right now?_" She stood up straight and took off the shades, lowering the mask to her chin in the same abrupt movement. Kyouya leaned back and looked like Yura had just shown him she had another pair of eyes and an arm growing out of her forehead.

Her eyes were watery and red. Blood red. Her contacts weren't in so the light eye color in the center of them just made her look worse. The skin around her eye was swollen and puffy along with most of the face. Her nose was red also; she was constantly sniffing and couldn't breathe well due her nasal passages being inflamed. Her mouth was the pinkest Kyouya had ever seen it and looked as if it was developing a rash along with her cheeks. He shivered involuntarily.

"_A real pretty sight eh?_" she said in a botched up accent he couldn't name. He shook his head and asked what medication she used. Once he got the name, he instructed her to go lie down in other room and rest until the package arrived; she couldn't serve tea looking like that. He had to ask her how she could even see.

She tapped the dark shades.

"Prescription."

Kyouya resumed typing but stopped for a moment and asked Yura to come back. She did, wavering, but came back and Kyouya removed the sun glasses and gazed into the upper part of her face for awhile. He put them back on and told her to go before she scared the others out of their wits. He put a hand to his chin when she shut the door. Though both of her eyes were swollen, Yura's left eye looked darker in color and the swelling was worse than the right. He thought about it for some minutes, but coming to no clear solution, dismissed it to check the internet for any methods of bringing down nasal passage swelling.

* * *

Yura felt like she had an itchy helium balloon for a face and she couldn't sleep. She felt terrible, but regretted having gone through with this plan only to a certain degree.

'It was crazy to begin with…I should have just thought of something else….'

She hadn't run out of medication. She purposefully didn't take them, just so she could hide the black bruise she was sporting above her left eye. Yura spent most of her morning choosing whether to go through with it or not once the idea hit her, the real reason she was late. The small girl knew they wouldn't buy that she hit herself by accident, seeing there was nothing that low in the house for her to hit her head. So she just rationalized that letting her allergies flare up was better than being bombarded with questions. And anything was better than seeing the sad, worried look on their faces.

* * *

Now that they were engaged, Kyouya was more relieved than he would admit even to himself that he no longer had to think up reasons and excuses for coming over. No more strange suspicious looks passed over his fiancée's face. She would either be one of the following: surprised, pleased, or irate.

And the times in which she was fuming had nothing to do with him, as Yuki was quick to clarify. The first time he experienced Yura in one of these moods was shortly after the beginning of the new semester. Yuki opened the door with an apologetic smile and invited him into the kitchen for tea. He almost dropped the cup when he heard a door slam, the table underneath seeming to quiver in fright. Yuki ran out of the kitchen, whispering to his sister that Ootori-san was here and that she should calm down. He heard her suck her teeth and mumble something in English he didn't quite catch.

Kyouya rose out of the chair and thanked Yuki before heading for the door. He turned to see her standing by the stairwell, looking enraged. He nodded to her. She reluctantly nodded back. He left without a word, far from offended and thinking what could make her so furious to begin with.

Sometimes he would stay and try to dispel the mood, but those cases were few. Very few. Despite the odd attitude, it didn't deter him from coming back. Rather, he came the next day to see how she was doing and eight times out of ten she was calmer or herself again by then.

* * *

Yuki was ignorant of his sister's engagement to the youngest Ootori. And he would have continued to be so if Kyouya hadn't gone and kissed her as she opened the door on one of his unannounced visits.

"_Oh. My. Gucci._"

Yura glared at Kyouya through her cringing as she heard her brother's voice behind her. Kyouya looked down at her confused.

"Komatsu-san doesn't know?" Kyouya still called Yuki by their faux last name at his urgent pleading request.

"That it was you? No." she walked into the kitchen. "I told him what I told Tamaki during the 'emergency meeting'."

"Why?"

"Because he would flip out and probably explode."

Kyouya was distracted from most of Yura's response as he noticed Yuki trying to quiet a squeal behind his hands which were covering his entire face while beginning to run in place in pure giddiness. For a second though, he thought the older twin really would explode.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki moped, puffing out his cheeks. He had ordered pizza and they were all sitting at the table in the kitchen. Yura was too busy biting into two slices to answer her brother. Kyouya took one of the slices out of her hand.

"Yura, please chew."

'How come she nibbles on most foods yet devours pizza and lasagna like she hasn't eaten in three days?' he thought in mild disquiet as he gave Yura a napkin.

She looked like a half albino hamster with her cheeks so full. Her favorite foods were obvious by the speed in which she ate. She would eat her preferences as if at any second the food would be taken away from her. Finally making her mouth accessible for speech, she gave her brother an uncaring look.

"I was going to tell you."

"When?"

"When you had to be measured for your _tux_."

Yuki nearly let spit fall unto his shirt his lip dropped so fast.

"You guys are going to be engaged for two years!"

"I know…I was at the omiai."

"You were going to tell me two years from now?!"

"Maybe. More like two years and a few months since the ceremony wouldn't happen until the summer time."

Yuki put his head on the table, nearly getting hair in his plate.

"I can't believe you, Yu-chan. I thought you loved me." He said, seemingly sobbing.

"What does me telling you about being engaged to Kyouya-senpai have to do with loving you?"

"A lot!" he yelled, his head shooting up. Yura could tell the water in his eyes were just crocodile tears.

"Whatever Yuki, you know now and I need you to keep your mouth shut around the others."

"…Oh yeah, you told them it was called off…Suou-san will probably have a heart attack when you tell him."

Yura's imagination seemed to provide the perfect depiction of Tamaki's face because she put her water bottle down and laughed.

"That is going to be so entertaining."

Kyouya and Yuki both looked at the small girl sitting between them.

"You're/You are crazy." They said in unison.

"Thank you." She continued to drink.

* * *

Kyouya still didn't understand how she consumed cheese when she was supposed to be allergic to milk. It was the fifth time he'd seen her eat pizza with no effects. However Yuki, being a human organism, forgot about her intolerance for milk and put some into her Assam tea along with his own. Yura was so engrossed with the live dramatization of "_Little Women_" that she ordered last week, she drank the mug full in one go, paying no attention to the flavor. An hour later, she walked with a pace quicker than normal to the stairwell bathroom before the movie ended and she didn't get a chance to lock the door. Seeing her stiff movements, Yuki glanced at the empty cup and replaying his actions mentally gasped in trepidation and rushed out the door to the bathroom, slamming it shut. Kyouya paused the movie and could only wait until he heard the door open half an hour later, Yura coming into the living room with a damp cloth at her mouth while Yuki held her by the arm and shoulder. Her brother took up her mug and came back with ice cold water which she sipped.

"Are you alright?" Kyouya asked, grabbing her free hand. Yuki knelt in front of her apologizing.

She nodded, keeping the cloth to her mouth whenever she wasn't sipping. Yura felt that her breath still had the lingering smell of vomit, though Yuki told her it was fine. She patted her brother on the head, her way of telling him she wasn't upset. She wasn't angry at him but herself for her absent-mindedness.

* * *

In all the three years spent at Ouran, Kyouya was the only one in the host club to find out where Yura went during lunch period in warmer weather. Even Haruhi didn't know, though she asked her about it more than once when Yura came back to class. He was heading to the lunch room when he spotted her strolling along the grassy area of school grounds, her bag on her back, hands in her pants pockets and seemingly whistling by the look of the pursed lips. The watching soon adapted to following. He kept at a good distance and she soon reached a large oak on a small hillock. She placed her bag on her feet and searched through it until she found and unfolded a picnic blanket and spread it on the floor at the base of the tree. She patted the trunk with something similar to fondness and sat on the blanket, taking out a bento. Kyouya drew closer as he saw her clasp her hands and bowed her head and stayed that way much too long for it to be a typical 'thank you for the food'. She didn't eat though, but leaned her head on the ridged tree bark, trying not to consider how sore she was.

"So this is where you go."

Yura opened her eyes and automatically frowned. She came to this place to be alone, not to be tailed.

"Aren't you supposed to be having lunch?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Yura got a sense of déjà vu but ignored it.

"I brought my lunch." Indicating her bento, which was the size of a rectangular pencil case and about as deep.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" He asked as he sat down where Yura patted. She knew he wasn't going to go away.

"Mhm." She opened it and took out a fork from her bag, munching on an egg roll. "I had a large breakfast."

Kyouya, though confident he could see through people, couldn't detect if she was being honest. She looked up at him.

"Do you want some?" she held out an egg roll toward him.

He just stared at it.

"It's not the sweet kind. Tanaka-san made it." She was worse than a novice in Japanese cuisine. She was capable of cooking only three dishes: Spaghetti and meatballs, lasagna, and fry chicken, with the last one being iffy (she had to butcher the fried meat just to make sure it was cooked all the way through).

"Look, if you don't want to eat it off the fork, I'll hold it with my finger."

He grabbed her hand before she put it down and snatched the roll off; swallowing though he barely chewed it.

"I've kissed you twice. Why would I have qualms about eating from anything that you've put in your mouth?"

"Well you were just staring at it…" she got three scoops of food in her mouth, and then she sighed and put the bento toward him.

"Want the rest of it?"

He stalled again, but took the little bento and Yura, being exaggeratingly sneaky, picked up the tablet he placed on his lap. He had gotten it for Christmas from his sister. He felt it move, but made no effort to detain her.

"Yay!"

He glanced at the screen.

"What are you doing?"

"Sakamoto desu ga's been updated."

"You will not fill my history with that foolishness." He reached for the device.

"Ok, alright." She deleted the site from his history. When he had finished the food he saw another site address: literature . org And that she was reading "_Jane Eyre_". Again.

"Haven't you read that twice already?"

"So?"

"…You're a romanticist aren't you?"

"Am I?" she pretended to ask absently, a bit frightened he was actually sure of the answer. It was not a part of her she was ready to completely acknowledge and accept just yet.

"And you will now proceed read that part out loud." He shook his head after seeing the page she was on.

"I wasn't going to, but now since you brought it up." She cleared her throat and began in a bad British accent: "_Have you have a pocket-comb about you, sir?..._"

* * *

Yura contemplated at first why Kyouya still came over so often. Until she realized that it was his last year in Ouran. She remembered what he told her about his plans to study abroad in America once he graduated. So in a year she wouldn't see him as much. Once that sunk in, Yura sometimes came over to his house, doing her best to avoid having to accept dinner invitations with his family, which she had to once. And she went to great lengths to make sure it would only be that one time. She had to ask him how he ate in that kind of tension when he was giving her a ride home. He gave a hint of a smirk, a touch of sarcasm dabbing his response.

"You get used to it."

She also sensed in that short five word response an unspoken request for her not to intrude anymore. She granted the request and settled to busying herself for the rest of the car ride with the crochet project that she had brought with her. Kyouya watched her small, thin hands weave the yarn and her pale lips move as she counted stitches. She was making a hat for her brother; it was very relaxing once she knew she wasn't completely screwing it up.

He placed a hand on Yura's work and she stiffened a little as Kyouya brought his face closer.

"That doesn't mean you have to stop talking."

She blinked three times, her lashes created a barely existent breeze and he was close enough to feel it. Tachibana fixed his glasses in nervous habit as he glanced to see his charge's face was overshadowing Yura's. Kyouya pulled away but Yura grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him again, nibbling on his lower lip to which Kyouya froze. She moved back a little and smiled.

"_It's fine. I'm not going to cut you._" She mouthed. Yura knew her teeth were long, but she also knew from experience she couldn't draw blood with them unless she press down hard enough. The strength she used to nibble just now was nowhere near it. He relented after a moment, following Yura's tongue as she moved it about in his mouth. The two would never even hint at the reality that Yura was teaching Kyouya to kiss; he had too much pride and she just the right amount of tact to keep that knowledge to herself.

* * *

Kyouya had seen and heard Yura chuckle, snicker, and giggle but it occurred to him one day that he had never seen her out right _laugh_ before. She would laugh, but in way that smothered the sounds into the back of her throat until they came out as nothing but chuckling, in a volume lower than her own voice.

So when she leaned over to see the host club pictures he was going through on his laptop, he didn't expect her to place her hand on the one controlling the mouse pad and point to the screen.

"Who are they?"

"Us. Well, us before you entered Ouran."

"…Those are dresses…and lipstick…"

"Yes I know, Tamaki thought Haruhi was going to transfer to Lobelia and join the Zuka club so this was his idea for convincing her to stay."

"….PFFT!"

Kyouya turned around to see the roof of Yura's mouth when she broke out into a rambunctious, babyish giggling laugh, her inhaling doing an interesting impression of an asthmatic hyena. Then a loud snort got out and she covered her mouth and turned her back to him, her entire body quavering with suppressed laughter.

Kyouya slowly stood up, moved closer and sat down behind her, marveling. He grabbed her arms and gently but firmly pulled her hands away from her mouth, leaving nothing to block the sounds. She struggled, trying to get out of his grasp and was getting redder in the face from stifling her laughter. He put the screen in front of her and she looked away about ready to erupt.

And erupt she did.

Kyouya watched in fascination as she began laughing again, snorts leaving her at a rate that made him wonder if she was getting enough air to continue living. She kicked and swerved back and forth but couldn't move anywhere. Kyouya was still holding onto her hands. Her head tilted back directly in his downward view and tears streamed down her face. She cracked open her eyes briefly, and tried to speak.

"S-senpai!" Snort "L-l-e-et me-e-e go-go-go-go-go!" and she trailed into another fit. If he knew he could get her to laugh like this, he would have shown her that picture months ago.

* * *

"What have you done to my sister?"

Yuki came back from the store to see Kyouya's laptop on the ground while its owner was kneeling in the sofa, Yura's head hung low as she slouched in a sitting position, her laughter died down for now to the muffled chuckling.

"I showed her a picture."

'Must have been a very bad picture.' Yuki looked at his sister as he approached and smiled with a soft heartedness he wasn't aware of. This was only the second time he had ever seen her laugh so merry and unrestrained. He dearly wished he could hear it more often.

"She has quite a laugh doesn't she?"

Yura's hands were now covering her face, the red visible on her neck and hairline. She could not believe she just bellowed out like that. Her back was still to Kyouya so Yuki was the only one who saw the look cross Kyouya's face as he looked down at her. His smile was a real one: awry and wide, almost showing the top row his teeth, his eyes crinkled and were softened with such affectionate tenderness that even though he did not answer Yuki's question verbally, his expression did. Yuki blinked in shock and looked down at his sister who was still hiding in shame and embarrassment.

* * *

Hirohito Tanaka was a docile graceful twenty-five year old who had been in service of the Takahashi family from the time he was sixteen, working full time while balancing his last two years of formal education. He had married his high school sweet heart at the age of twenty and divorced after three years, leaving a two year old child in his custody. Though he was originally responsible for Yura, after the twins had moved into the house, he became guard over Yuki as well.

However, he wasn't treated like a hired help.

He no longer drove Yura to the manor as the host club had seen some time before, but still came over to see how they were faring. Usually it was when Yuki was around and when the older twin opened the door, his eyes would light up and he would announce loudly that Hirohito was here. Yura usually then dropped whatever she was doing and they would both stand by the genkan and bow low, Hirohito matching their bow.

"Good afternoon, Tanaka-san." They would say in unison with respectful evenness.

Hirohito would smile in warm kindness at them both. He hadn't been comfortable being addressed by his last name at first, but when the twins explained why, he laughed agreeably and asked them merrily to continue.

"How are you, Yumiko, Yukimura?"

"Fine Tanaka-san!"

Yuki would lead him into the living room by the hand, telling the steward about their day so far or his classes. Hirohito would smile and listen attentively. Yura would come in with tea and place them on the table, holding the tray to her chest, a happy blush on her cheeks and a shy smile. Once Yuki was done, Hirohito would address her.

"Are you sure you're alright Yumiko?" He'd ask with quiet grace, placing a hand on her head.

She would nod her eyes unusually wide and an innocent child-like contentment evident in them, contacts or no contacts. The steward would often watch the two interact in silence during these visits, sometimes looking wistfully at the both of them, but mostly at Yura. Kyouya only beheld the look once and speculated what it was that could make the man look so sad.

And guilty.

* * *

The times were rare and far in between, but Kyouya would sleep over at Yura's house. Usually he would come over to provide assistance in one her weaker subjects. Yura's trouble with chemistry (and biology, which she barely managed to get an 'A' in) was due to her limited understanding when it came reading kanji.

There were certain terms and phrases she couldn't comprehend in translation and never one to ask questions in class, sat in her chair, glowering at the page, frustrated at her own illiteracy.

So Kyouya would come over and help with assignments once she got words straight (online dictionaries were one of her very good friends). They both agreed to him staying over. Yuki was back in school by this time so she suggested he sleep in his room. They broke from studying at around midnight to get ready for bed.

Yura raised an eyebrow at him when he came back into the living room with his night shirt over his arm.

"You planning on studying shirtless?"

"Does it bother you if I am?" he retorted with an amused smile. Kyouya rested his elbow on the table and put his chin in his hand.

"Not really. Just don't want you getting sick and then blaming me and the house or something." It was starting to get very cold as November neared.

"Is that the only reason?"

Yura knew what Kyouya was implying, but she hoped indifference would have been the best approach to quell his taunting. Her plans and hopes never really worked out the way she wanted when Kyouya was the target.

"No! I shouldn't be looking at your bare body! I am an innocent fair maiden and must keep my eyes pure until marriage." She put a hand on her heart and one her head, leaning back and looking like some distraught damsel.

Kyouya rolled his eyes though he was still smiling as he leaned over and pulled Yura over to him by her upper arm. Soon, she was sitting between his legs, looking up into his glasses-free face.

"You are far from innocent." He said, taking off her glasses. Yura was farsighted so her lenses magnified her eyes, showing the smooth mint green color in contrast to her small black pupils. The size of the black specks made her eyes look wide no matter how close her eyelids were to shutting. And no matter how many times he had seen them, Kyouya just couldn't get used to her natural eye color. The only good side to the whole arrangement was Yura couldn't see Kyouya was staring into them. She pouted, her thick eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"What'd you mean I'm not innocent? Of course I am, I'm fourteen!"

"Your age proves nothing. Girls much younger than you become intimate with men."

She pursued her bottom lip more as she nodded.

"That's true." She turned and leaned on him, curling her toes, scrutinizing the black blur of nail polish on them.

Kyouya furrowed his brow now. He had expected her to act somewhat nervous after what he said. Maybe she really…but she claimed to have only kissed that girl she dated.

"Yura?"

She looked up at him. Kyouya suddenly felt it a bit stifling, having her look at him within such a small radius. The pupils were piercing into his face; in addition to her mouth being open and he could see the pointy tips of her canines. Though he was a good liar, he had been honest when he told Tamaki he didn't find Yura cute.

A more accurate word would be…strange.

Her features, how she walked and carried herself, her interests. Every time Kyouya found out something new about this girl, that was the word that would come to mind the most (the second being interesting). Her calmness with the topic of intimacy now brought it forward now more than ever.

"Yes Kyouya-senpai?" she asked after some seconds with slight snappishness. She couldn't see his face clearly so Yura had to sit there befuddled as to why he would call her and then not say anything.

"What else did you do with that girl you dated in middle school?" Her name annoyed Kyouya; it was petty and irrational he knew, but he couldn't help it.

"…I already told you and the others at Christmas…"

"Nothing else?"

She shook her head.

Kyouya wrapped an arm around her, resting the appendage across both her shoulders. She sighed and put her hands on his arm; she was starting to feel too warm. Kyouya's torso seemed to have absorbed the heat from the shower he took and it was radiating into her back and making the cotton nightgown she wore uncomfortable.

"…You're not jealous are you?" she asked in half tease, half seriousness.

She felt his body move as he shook his head.

"Just wondering if you ever went beyond that."

"Nope. How would that even work anyway? We're both girls." Her hands were spread out, making weird circular like movements. "There's…nothing to thrust…anywhere." She ended while putting her index finger into the palm of her hand repeatedly.

Kyouya watched her do all this with uneasiness, stemming solely from awkwardness at the realization that Yura knew the reproductive process in probably too much detail. His feelings for her hadn't really progress to any form of prurience. In his current mindset, Yura was still very young and he was two years away from being a legal adult. He loved her, but it was more of a protective, affectionate love; though he did find the strangeness in her attractive. Kyouya more than once found himself having to dispel the thought of what they would do when the time came for them to have children.

He cleared his throat.

"Wouldn't we have to buy something?" she continued, not noticing Kyouya's slight cough.

'And she's still going on about it…'

"Yura, let's get back to work." He said calmly, letting her go and reaching for his glasses on the table. Yura was glad her brother suggested the neck chain as she slipped back on her spectacles and crawled back over to her books. She had shorts on under the night gown and didn't care too much if Kyouya saw them.

* * *

Eventually they gave up and collapsed on their respective beds around three in the morning. Yura fell asleep almost immediately, but she hadn't tired herself out sufficiently to have a dreamless sleep. What played through her head while slumbering terrorized her, but no matter how much she screamed in the horrible phantasm no sound came out. But this one ended differently. Instead of waking up in a cold sweat and trying to get up to go find her brother, she awakened somewhat to feel herself enveloped into a cradling position. Her face was resting against fabric that wasn't her pillow and she clutched on to it, burying her nose in the cloth, thinking in her sleepy state that it was Yuki. She fell asleep again, this time soundly. When she opened her eyes, she stared at the white in front of her, waiting for the lightheadedness to pass and her conscious mental processes to catch up and take its place. When they finally did, her eyes widened as she remembered Yuki wasn't here but at school. And he definitely didn't have this spicy dark edge to his scent. She looked up quickly and saw the black and pale blur poised over her.

"….Senpai?"

"You're awake." He matched her soft whisper, pushing hair behind her ear.

Yura pushed away from him and got off the bed. She felt around for her glasses on the end table but found nothing there.

"We're in Komatsu-san's room." He informed her, seeing she was trying to get a clear sight of something after clutching her hand on the table. Yura headed for the door. Feeling for the frame of it, she walked out, putting her hand on the wall for guidance. Kyouya got up and followed behind, getting a troubled unrestful feeling from watching her use tactics the legally blind resorted to. She quickly put on her glasses and turned to see Kyouya in her doorway.

"When did you come in here?" she asked firmly, crossing her arms.

"…Around five."

"Why?"

"I heard you screaming."

She flinched. That's what she was afraid of.

Yura put a hand to her forehead and rubbed it, shaking her head slowly.

"I'm sorry about that Kyouya-senpai. I didn't mean to disturb you, go back to sleep." It was past seven and a weekend.

She headed for the bathroom, but a hand grabbed and tugged at the collar of her nightgown. She turned around slowly, her eyelids rising: a precursor to anger.

"What?"

"…How long has this been going on?"

She knew exactly what Kyouya meant.

"What are you talking about?"

"The nightmares. How long have you been having them?"

"What does it matter?"

"Just answer me Yura."

She put her hand over her head and plucked his light grip off of her nightgown.

"I don't see any reason why I should, Kyouya-senpai." Her expression was between passiveness and a glare, but what beset and dissuaded Kyouya were her eyes; the pupils appeared to have shrunk and they were now trenchant and stabbing him in the face. He stood to his full height, hands limply at his sides.

"Again, I am sorry. You can go back to sleep." She said with forced politeness. She bowed and walked into the bathroom, softly shutting the door. Kyouya sat on the bed and ran a slow hand through his hair.

'What is going on in that thick head of hers?' he thought in frustration.

* * *

By the time Kyouya left it was late in the afternoon. She dozed off in the couch and didn't move until the sun was beginning to set. She got a text as she was rummaging through her fridge for a late dinner.

_Are you ok?_

She read it more than once and sighed through her nose.

_Yes, I am fine._

She put the phone on silent and snapped it shut, putting it in her pocket. When she finished making her pasta, she placed the plate on the table and dropped her head onto the hard wood.

'I really need to be more cautious from now on….'

* * *

And there's some events in the first year of their engagement in a nutshell. More about Hirohito in later chapters.

Chapter 22 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	22. Chapter 22

I did not post a chapter last week because I was only half way through typing this one and had yet to edit it by Sunday. It has been a hassling week. So here it is!

* * *

"I have learned now that while those who speak about one's miseries usually hurt, those who keep silence hurt more."

~C.S. Lewis~

* * *

The saddest moment in the history of Ouran host club had arrived: Tamaki and Kyouya were graduating. The host club president was angry with the vice president as their final high school days approached (from Tamaki's view point, if Kyouya wasn't going abroad to study, they could continue to run the club in college) but the incensement lasted about a week. He got over it and was wishing Kyouya the best of luck overseas. The last day of host club had no theme, but it wasn't the same as it was with Mori and Hunny; the quiet smothered everyone in the room, no one made noise. The last day before the club's real disbanding felt like a funeral.

* * *

"No Yura."

"Aw, come on Haruhi, it's not that bad, you've done more than that."

Haruhi glared at her with a flushed face.

"Why should I?"

"It's a nice parting gesture. Besides," Yura got closer to her friend's ear and in a low volume ended, "maybe he'll take a hint once and for all."

Haruhi shuddered, her lips twitching repeatedly. Not only from the words, but Yura's heated breath was grazing her lobe and chin. She really couldn't believe she and this young girl were the same height now.

"Ok, tell you what, we'll do it together, how about that?"

"…ok."

Yura adjusted her clothes, using that as an excuse to turn away to hide a smile of intrigue at her nervous, delightful and cute friend. She grabbed a bouquet and handed Haruhi one as they left the third music room.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were more steadfast than Columbus' goal to sail to India to see Yura in a kimono. She tallied behind Haruhi to stop her in case she chickened out of their makeshift plan and turned to run away. The soon-to-be third year also couldn't walk at her usual quick pace due to the wrapped fabric around her legs. She like how kimonos looked, but couldn't believe how restricting it was, so watching and adapting to Haruhi's motion, they made their way over to Tamaki who was giving the twins hugs, all three adding more water to the fountain they were standing next to.

"Here you go, Tamaki-senpai." Yura said with the smile she gave guests and then after lightly nudging Haruhi continued in unison with her, "Congratulations on graduating!"

Tamaki looked at the two females he had come to know and cherish (the first as a friend, the latter more so) during his time in high school and his eyes bubbled over as he bent down to take the bouquets they held with carefulness.

"Thank you Haruhi and Yu-"

He didn't get to finish because the flowers he saw disappeared and two soft warm puckered pieces of flesh push against his cheeks. The flowers returned to their original places but Tamaki didn't see them. All he saw was hot. His face became a roasting fire while steam poured out of his ears. The twins could only look on in silence, their eyes the size of globes. Yura had to slap them both in the face lightly to get their attention so she could ask one of them where Kyouya was.

"T-talking to some parents." Hikaru got out with some difficulty.

"Wait! You guys aren't planning to-"

Yura put a finger near Kaoru lips, giving a barely audible "shhh" as he reddened and only nodded.

Kyouya soon came to look for them and stopped in stride at the view of the usual oversized clothes or uniform wearing quarter in a kimono and a messy side bun with dark purple and white Ranunculus flowers in her hair. His brain seemed too heavy to give instructions to his legs to move or raise as he watched her catch sight of him and smile before grabbing Haruhi and running toward him in some skipping like fashion (it was as much as she could do in the kimono). The two girls held out the bouquets to him (the same they held in front of Tamaki) and also wished him congratulations. He smiled politely, thanking them in his usual composure yet that cool composure turned into an incredible impression of a marble sculpture as two pairs of lips pressed to his cheeks. His glasses glinted even though it was evening and the moon was not within the vicinity. He didn't blush, but didn't move for about ten minutes from the partially half angled position. Yura and the twins began prodding him with the end of the bouquet and their fingers.

"I think you broke him." Kaoru said.

Hikaru nodded.

"Maybe we have to oil him with coffee or something to get him to work again." Yura titled her head and took a white rose out of the flower arrangement and placed it in his hair behind his ear, jocosely patting him on the cheek.

* * *

Yura glanced at the ringing house phone and the unknown number flickering on the screen. It was the fourth time it was ringing and she was planning to plug it out if it ran again.

She strongly disliked answering phones.

Unless it was her brother (who didn't call her much because he knew and accommodated her little anxiety) she let calls go to voicemail. The host club learned to just text her by now after fruitless calls only to have instant replies to an e-mail or text.

Everyone except Kyouya.

He refused to let her have her way and would call her incessantly until she would answer or send a text demanding she pick up the phone. She would message him back in a pursuit to continue the conversation that way but he wouldn't respond and she would have no choice by then but to call him (or ignore him all the same).

Unlike her phobia of spiders, Kyouya found this one just plain ridiculous.

Not able to take the ringing anymore, Yura got up from her laptop and rehearsed what she would say in her head as the pick the cordless phone off the base.

"H-hello, Komatsu residence." she got out, shrinking at her stuttering and demure tone.

"_Oh Yuki dear! What took you so long to pick up?! I've been calling you for hours now!_"

Yura blinked at the loud voice that blared through, moving the speaker away from her ear a few inches.

"_…This isn't Yuki._" She continued in the same tone, looking up into the ceiling as if the name of the person on the other line was written in light bulb.

"_It's not?! But it sounds just like…ooohhh…is this Yumiko?_" the person sounded like they were on the verge of tears. Happy tears, which waylaid her.

"…_Yes…_"

"_Oh Yumi dear, it's me! Nana!_"

A singular sound left her mouth, one comparable to a laugh, deep in the throat, a sunny glow feeling spread throughout her body.

"_...Nana?_"

"_Yes indeed my dear! It's so good to hear your mellow little voice. How have you been?!_"

"_F-fine! H-how about you?_"

"_Well as can be!_" Her grandmother answered with a giggle. She always knew her youngest granddaughter would grow to be shy, but she found it so endearing now.

"_I-is grandfather alright?_" Yura put a fist to her mouth, dimly aware of what she doing.

"_You would be able to see for yourself if you came and visit us once in awhile._" Akemi whined in a mock pout.

Yura laughed a little.

They talked for three hours, Yura informing her grandmother on all that had happened (editing here and there) and her grandmother was ecstatic to hear that they were in their last year of high school at the tender age of fifteen. Akemi suggested that Yumiko should come and visit when she finished from Ouran if she wasn't going to college. Yumiko was in a stupor and rendered speechless for a few seconds at how indifferent the elderly woman was to her educational choice but told her she would think about it. Akemi blessed her and entrusted her with a message that Yukimura should call her back when he got home. Yura hung up, reacting to the out-of-ordinary lightness by doing a little jog up the steps to her room; she wasn't drained like she customarily felt when on the phone. Her last visit to her grandparents was when she and Yuki were four years old, two years before the Takahashi family returned and settled in Japan. All she could remember that it was very hot and someone who was extremely tall.

* * *

Akemi's initial impression of her son's family caused her distress for some months after they left. Though her son Shiki seemed happy with his position, Michiko gave her chills with her friendly, wanting-to-please manner toward her mother-in-law. It was a veneer to Akemi and what gave her goose bumps is that she didn't want to know what was underneath the shiny covering. Her grandchildren made her even more ill at ease. The two oldest, Masahiro and Ima were not only mischievous beyond their years but spoiled and conniving, doing what they could to get what they wanted, only being scared into listening for a few minutes by a stern look from their mother.

The fraternal twins worried her more. Mostly because they looked as if neither of them would live to see their teens. Like the two oldest, both boy and girl were ungainly thin and lanky, with the exception of the lack of the fresh bloom of youth in their round faces. Yukimura was often in his room, too bedridden and feeble to go anywhere else.

And Yumiko.

She only heard the girl speak twice and that was when she was around Akemi's husband. All the other times she had seen the child, the seemingly abstracted girl was by herself, sitting on the porch steps staring into nothingness or standing under a tree or by her bedroom window, the hot wind blowing around her messy short curly hair. She even fainted once in heat exhaustion, she had remained so immobile in the hot tropical sun. When she woke up, she didn't cry or scream but looked around with insensate eyes about the room before slowly sitting up and pointing a skinny finger to the window. Akemi ordered Shiki to open it and watched as she stared out, avoiding her father's parental advances to hug or kiss her with a combination of impatience, disgust and fear (with Michiko it was only terror); all the while never moving those large flat eyes from the swaying view.

* * *

One Sunday in March during Golden week was the first time Yura could recall waking up in her bed peacefully without an alarm. Kyouya picked her up from her house and the whole ride was quiet until the airport came into the younger teen's glimpse. Yura chose then to take a breath and say in a feigned cheerful tone: "Take care of yourself."

"I do take care of myself." He said with a real smile, appeased to hear her finally speak.

"Coming from the guy, who if it wasn't for the others, would do nothing but work, drink coffee, and sleep very little."

"Hmph. I think you should be the last one talking about sleeping habits."

Kyouya was beginning to hate that peculiar smile the same way Yuki hated her blank look. He tightened his fist as it made an easy route to her lips, eyes closing as she gave a one shoulder shrug and said under her breath, "Touché."

There were no tears from anyone (excluding Tamaki and Hunny) as everyone said their goodbyes. Yura rubbed her lips together as she watched his back get smaller. She wasn't sure what to make of that almost rough kiss he had given her before helping her out of the car.

* * *

While Kyouya was in America, Yura and Yuki took that summer to go abroad themselves. The older twin had finally mustered up enough courage to get his bowed legs straightened, which was verging on the possibility of being too late as they arrived. They spent most of their summer in a condo in Manhattan that Hirohito had leased for their stay. After surgery they wandered around the large apartment in wheelchairs and crutches until having to head home to begin the new school year.

Even without the host club, girls still gathered at lunch to talk to Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi (only a certain few spoke to 'Yuri-kun' due to this air of aloofness he emitted; unintentionally of course), all of them were more than consenting to sign his cast, glad to see he would be in school while he healed this time. The rest of the host club, though upset that she hadn't told them her plans, was satisfied to see her walking on two straight limbs instead of one bowed, surprising Kyouya when he visited for some days due to holiday observance.

Yura also stunned her brother in the chillier months which resulted in her walking farther and farther behind him as if they were complete strangers as he frolicked to the bus stop that would take them to the mall. He was continuingly spouting mushy nonsense on how much progress "my dear sister has made to finally be able to wear junior size clothing!" though the jeans she picked out were a size three.

* * *

"Hikaru, Kaoru, check her." Tamaki commanded, snapping his fingers.

Yura held out her bag to the two pairs of hands, which went through the contents with an exaggerated, comical military manner before saluting Tamaki and reporting in unison, "She's clean sir."

'What has become of me…?' Yura thought as it dawned on her that she should be disturbed or even annoyed at how far these guys went to make sure she didn't have anything to read when they went on group trips.

"Let's get going you guys or we'll be late for Kyo-chan's arrival!" Hunny yelled from the car window, half of his body out. Mori kept a grip on him while Haruhi was telling him to be careful. They all got in the hummer limo and were having conversations among themselves, Haruhi having to tell Tamaki more than once to calm down.

"I can't help it!" he exclaimed, fiddling with his fingers. "I haven't seen mommy in so long…"

"You're still calling Kyouya 'mommy'?" Hikaru interposed. "How's Haruhi suppose to feel, you still in a relationship with Kyouya while dating her?"

Haruhi glared at the older twin before finding herself pressed against a broad chest.

"Oh Haruhi, please forgive me!" I promise when I see Kyouya, the first thing I'll do is rectify everything right away, ok?!"

"Tamaki get off of me!" was the muffled answer as Haruhi attempted to break out of his suffocating hug. This chaos went on until they reached the airport. They all jumped out of the hummer limo and while Tamaki was reading the time assigned to the flight number, the others were greeted with a slightly amused hello by a bespectacled young man sitting by the terminal, drinking out of cup given to him by his bodyguard.

"…Kyouya?"

"Took you long enough. And here I'd assumed you guys would have been here hours ago."

"But you told me-"

"Yes I know what I told you, I figured I get a few minutes peace and quiet before you showed up."

Tamaki ended up in a single spotlight in the middle of the airport's walkway, his back turned to the others while he clung to Haruhi.

'Only this guy would pull off something like this…' Yura pressed her lips together to keep the laughter in as she watched Tamaki recover in mere seconds and was presently glomping Kyouya, who had learned from years of being the blonde's best friend that resistance was futile; so he bore through it with a grimace. When Tamaki was gratified, he let go of Kyouya only to end up hugging him again (normally this time) with the pure happy smile of an innocent young child.

"Does he get like that when he doesn't see you for an extended period of time?" Yura asked Haruhi in a half whisper without looking at her.

Haruhi nodded, she knew Yura would sense it even if she wasn't focused in her direction. Yura stood beside her friend with her hands crossed behind her back. There was a small smile on her face, but she was miffed at her trembling hands and quickening heart rate. She berated herself with all the rationality she could of think of as why her body shouldn't be responding this way. All those books she read with characters experiencing something similar, she had labeled as nothing but exaggerated romance clichés.

'Seems there's some truth to them after all…'

Despite all this going on in her, she made herself content with watching everyone accost Kyouya first: the twins giving him a hug just to annoy him, Hunny offering a box of chocolate cake which he took gratefully (he'd rather the cake than the small man hugging him), a nod of acknowledgement from Mori which he returned and a hug from Haruhi to the general exclamation of surprise from the others.

"Ha-Haruhi?" Tamaki stammered weakly in shock.

"What's wrong with hugging?" she questioned with a rare impish smile, glad to see Kyouya caught off guard for once instead of her. She now fully understood why Yura did such things to him at random. It was actually kind of fun, once you got the fear that your life might be in danger out of the way.

Kyouya returned the hug. He knew if he did this hugging Yura wouldn't seem so unusual, though he didn't really care what conclusions the others would come to; it was for Yura's sake. She squeezed her arms and wiped the sweat off her palms in the process of unweaving them.

'The wonders of the human body…'

Kyouya walked over to her and she met him halfway, making sure she was placid enough. She was about five centimeters taller than Haruhi now so her head rested neatly on his chest as she felt long arms wrap around her. Yura took a deep breath and counted to three in her head before letting go.

"You stink of airplane peanuts and coffee."

"Yura-chan!"

"What? It's true."

"That's not something I can help." He replied, only slightly bothered but mostly intrigued as he looked over her light blue dress and small white cardigan.

"Did your brother pick that out for you?"

She pointed to the twins with the conviction children would evoke when they were trying to put the blame on someone else. (Haruhi wore something similar but she had no cardigan and hers was pink)

"Come on mon ami! The car's outside!"

They headed to the Ootori manor so he could let Hotta take his luggage before going out for a day that would be "full of merry and enjoyment" as Tamaki described it. It was really all of them going on a bike trail ride through a reservation forest. Even the host club president felt like being adventurous and "rugged" once in a while.

"Here you go Yura-chan." Kaoru brought a small lavender bike with a basket and patted the seat.

She put up both hands and shook her head.

"Come on Yura-chan, it's just a bike! Even if you haven't ridden in a while you don't forget."

She shook her head more vehemently.

"I can't remember something I've never learned."

"Something you've never learned…? You-"

"_Have not a blessed clue how to ride a bike._" She finished, completely unembarrassed. Her mouth twitched as Kaoru ran over to Tamaki.

"You shouldn't have said that." Kyouya said sitting behind her on a picnic bench.

"I know, but its kinda fun to watch them squirm sometimes, you know?"

Yura could tell Kyouya was making a face at her even with her back to him.

"….You are crazy…"

"Thank you."

"Yura-chan! Why didn't you tell me you didn't know how to ride?!"

"You never asked." She deadpanned, laughing on the inside at his crying despair.

"I wanted us to enjoy this together!"

"Don't worry Tamaki-senpai, I'll be fine. I'll just stay here and…think."

"Think? About what?"

"People. Ways of life. _How many licks it takes to get the Tootsie roll center of a Tootsie pop._"

"How are you going to figure that out without a _Tootsie pop_?"

Yura opened her bag and pulled out a red wrapped lollipop.

"…Oh."

"I'll be in the car."

Glad that he didn't continue his panicked frenzy, she jumped back into car (they had to abandon the hummer limo once they reached the park's entrance) and shut the door.

"Let's get going mon ami!"

"I have to pass Tamaki."

"What?! But-but I planned this for you so we could be together!" Tamaki whined, holding up his fists to his face like begging puppy.

"I just got off a fifteen hour flight. Do you really think I would be up for riding three miles on a bike through a forest trail?"

Tamaki turned off his puppy mode and blinked, seeing his point; he hadn't taken all those factors into account, it just sounded exciting and was unlike anything they'd done so far.

"Ok…" Tamaki dragged his feet as he walked away from his best friend. Kyouya sighed. He was going to regret this but…

"There's always tomorrow, Tamaki."

He crushed by a set of lengthy well toned arms.

"Yay! And I promise I'll think of something just as good!"

And with that, the happy man ran to the white bike and the others, waving eagerly to Kyouya before taking off down the trail. Kyouya walked to the car and pulled on the handle to find it locked. He tapped on the window, his eyebrows arching at the window rolling down instead of the door opening. There in the space was Yura, who was doing a horrible impression of a saggy cheeked middle aged man.

"May I help you sir?" she deepened her voice and had plausible British accent (after years of practicing).

"Yura."

She unlocked the car door and moved over. Kyouya instructed Tachibana to drive to the end of the trail before putting up a divider of black glass between the front and back seat.

Yura predicted it coming the moment she heard him refuse Tamaki, but she still felt unsteady and her heart rate pick up in momentum when Kyouya held her neck, kissing her with a firmness that clearly unveiled that he had been wanting to do that since arriving at the airport. He used his other hand to take her hair out of a large black hair claw clip while still kissing her; his eyes opening and pulling away to see her hair rested on the car seat. She shrugged.

"I want to see how long it can get before it starts to thin out." She elucidated with some bashfulness at having to tell someone about her unspoken experiments.

She was doing things like that more often lately, such as when she let her nails grow out to see how long they could go without breaking. She only reached three weeks when she had to cut them by order of one of the instructors at school, stating it was unsanitary, even though she kept them fastidiously clean.

He put all of the tousled wavy strands over her shoulder and ran his fingers through it, lost in thought. It seemed soon Kyouya forgot the hair was attached to a person.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

It got his attention, but Yura didn't want the glare that came along with it.

"Sorry…_force of habit_."

"Habits can be killed." Was his rebuttal before closing the short distance between them.

Yura clutched her dress, she knew he would jolt slightly and move away if she touched his face.

And she didn't want him to pull away.

They did eventually part for air, but Kyouya continued to hold her face, which was no longer round, his hands nearly eclipsing the sides. He noticed the gauntness in her cheeks with concern.

"You're getting thinner."

She gave a little shrug.

"You're getting little sleep."

"…How are you so sure of that?"

She tapped under his left eye, accustomed to his slight flinching even though she didn't like it one bit.

"Looks I've been caught."

"_Yes indeed you have._"

She kneeled on the seat so he wouldn't have to hunch over and placed her hands splayed out on his chest. A smile tugged at her mouth and only got worse as Kyouya nibbled on her bottom lip.

"What's so funny?" he asked smiling at her sudden gaiety. She sat back down, her hand over her mouth to hide a toothy grin. She turned away from him, flailing a hand in his direction as she kept repeating a muffled "othin".

It was times like these she really wished she had an undo function in her brain for some of her thoughts. She settled down and giving a deep, satisfying sigh, rested her head on his arm. She noticed she still didn't reach his shoulder and made her drooping bottom lip worse by actually pouting.

"Hey Kyouya-se- I mean Kyouya?"

"Hmm?"

"At what age do you stop growing?"

"The average age is twenty-one."

"Good. Then I still have a few more years."

Kyouya looked down at the top of her head, his eyebrow raised.

"Who said you are going to get any taller?"

She punched him in the arm she was leaning on.

* * *

Yura gave a little clap under the table as Kyouya came back with two bentos and water bottles in hand. There was a little restaurant with the rest stops at the end of the trail so rather than wait in the car, they decided to have lunch. Yura picked up the shiny black chopsticks in a childish trance.

"Do we get to keep these?"

"Yes, the box as well." He answered sardonically.

She would have jabbed him with the glistening sticks if he wasn't so far out of her reach.

They ate in silence. When she was half-way through with her food, Yura spotted and blinked in inquiry at the green swirl in the right corner of her bento that looked like play-doh. She poked it.

"What is this?"

Kyouya lifted his eyes and smiled.

"Why don't you try it and find out?"

She gazed in perturbation and pinched a mite of the green substance onto one chopstick. She dabbed it on her tongue twice then place it in her mouth when she got no flavor from the dabbing.

"_Aaiya!_" she cried out in a hushed whisper, grabbing and chugging down her water. Kyouya slid his water over to her and she drank that in the same speed.

"Ugh, couldn't you have just told me? You know I hate spicy food."

"My apologizes, I couldn't resist."

She looked at him sternly. Taking the wasabi out of her bento, Yura place it on his, wiping her chopsticks clean and resumed her meal.

* * *

"Yura."

"Yes se- Kyouya."

"You haven't answered me yet."

"Answered you concerning what now?"

Kyouya glared at his fiancée and took the book (she hid the small paperback in the shorts she was wearing under the dress) in front of her face out of her two hands. She gave him a glare that only could only faintly frighten him.

"I was about to finish the chapter."

"You can read "_The Hardy Boys_" later. Answer my question."

"What question?"

"The one you constantly evaded when I talked to you last night?"

"Why I didn't pick up my phone earlier?"

"Yura."

She sighed; the girl knew playing dumb was provoking, but he usually yielded in coaxing her by now.

"…It's still no."

"Why? You're sixteen already and how do you expect them to prepare for the ceremony if you don't tell them?"

Kyouya had tried convincing his headstrong betrothed that it would be fine to tell the rest of the host club since his first departure abroad. He understood her refusal to reveal the engagement then, conjecturing that they would probably harass her to no end (and only her since he wouldn't be around), but now it was summer, she was already of age and Kyouya only found her tenaciousness frustrating.

"…After the engagement party…we can tell the others then." She responded in the same low drab voice she used at the beginning of the omiai.

Kyouya sank into his seat a bit, rubbing his eyes underneath the rimless frames.

'There won't be any choice but to inform them by then…'

Though defeated, Kyouya would have been grieved and pained if he realized (or was told) Yura's reason for sustaining secrecy. Or that her reason would become certainty.

* * *

A few days later Yura, at the request of Fuyumi, came to the manor to see her. She also had something she wanted to tell Kyouya. The older woman found herself worried at how stiff and cautious her future sister-in-law was around her. She constantly mistook Yura's fright as shyness or being unaccustomed to hugs (which she gave her every time she saw her) so she was quite used to tightening muscle she felt as she grabbed Yumiko, though it still hurt her feelings.

"How are you, Yumiko-chan?"

"I-I…fine Fuyumi-san" Yumiko looked up to see the female Ootori jutting out her shapely bottom lip. "I-I mean, Fuyumi-oneesan."

Fuyumi patted her on the head.

"I assume you were there to greet Kyouya-kun when his flight arrived?" Fuyumi asked like a gossiping high school girl.

Yumiko nodded, her brown eyes downcast.

"Did you welcome him properly?" she drawled, smiling craftily.

Yumiko couldn't help the rising scarlet as she instantly knew what her fiancée's older sister was referring to.

"N-no." she squeaked, wishing this little interview would end.

Fuyumi giggled with sugary sweetness and apologized for embarrassing her.

"….Where's Kyouya?" Yumiko asked, just wanting to go though not showing it. She also hoped they would all spend the rest of this visit in his room.

'So she's calling him by his name without honorifics now, how cute!'

"I believe father called him to his office after dinner." Fuyumi became more subdued as spoke.

Yumiko took this opportunity to excuse herself and headed for the direction Fuyumi had pointed. She got to the hall where the Ootori patriarch's office was in time to see Kyouya go in and leave the door open a slither.

Thinking that Yoshio was finally going to make him the next heir, Yura lightly ran to the appurtenance and leaned in, prepared take off her black heels and high tail it down the hall if Kyouya's father even so much as mentioned the door.

* * *

"Pardon me father, but do you care to repeat that?"

"I said starting next week you will be accompanying me to meetings. As the next heir to the Ootori corporation I think now would be as good a time as any to familiarize yourself more with the company you will soon run."

Something in Kyouya's brain exploded and he had a frighteningly clear mental image of someone dancing. And that the person would at times look like him.

"Of course father."

"I have made my decision Kyouya. Do not give me any reason to regret it."

"Yes father. Thank you, it is a great honor."

The exchange was more like a boss giving an employee a promotion than any discussion between a father and son. They spoke devoid of any warm feeling or affection. The atmosphere alone would make any spectator in the room want to excuse themselves.

"Now in terms of your engagement."

Kyouya raised his head from the respectful bow, waiting for the date of the engagement party so he could tell Yura and finally convince her bullheaded self to tell the rest of the host club.

"I have chosen to call off the agreement."

The dancing that was going on in Kyouya's brain halted and the image crashed to pieces.

"Is there a particular reason why?" Kyouya asked in turn, still emotionless.

"Since the stocks and information I required to take over the Takahashi establishment have been acquired, thanks to you, the engagement is no longer beneficial and therefore null in void."

Kyouya's eye twitched but it was so imperceptible, Yoshio didn't catch it.

"Also there is the question of Shiki Takahashi's parentage."

Kyouya couldn't even defend that matter. Yura hadn't told him anything.

"If it turns out that he is not the legal heir, the children will become barely profitable to Nakamura-san in terms of marriage and shame will fall upon the family. Including any family connected with them, and that is a risk I am no longer willing to take, especially after two years of searching and finding no substantial proof. Now, I have already obtained the means I need. I have set up another omiai for you that you will be attending next week. Not only is there stability but a chance to expand the Ootori business even more."

It was the longest space of silence Yoshio had ever heard between an order issued from his lips and an assent from his third son.

Before hearing Kyouya respond, Yura got up and walked back to the foyer, her head down and glasses nearly slipping off her nose.

"..Yes father."

* * *

"Yumiko-chan!"

She stopped her descent down the stairs to the front door and inclined her head and then her whole body to see Fuyumi jogging a little behind her, the beautiful married woman putting her hand to her chest as she reached Yumiko.

"Oh my! I've been calling you for two minutes now."

The corner of Yura's lips turned up.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"It's ok sweetie. Did you get to talk to Kyouya-kun?"

"No. I have to go now though. Do you mine giving him a message when he goes to his room?"

"Of course…" Fuyumi answered in a bit of consternation at Yumiko's steady eye contact and the Mona Lisa smile though her hands were folded in front of her as usual. She also questioned why Yumiko specified where he had to be to give the message.

"Tell him I left something for him on his bed and the best of luck to him." She began to walk away.

"Wait, Yumiko-chan."

She stopped and looked at Fuyumi in fictitious innocent inquiry.

"…Is something wrong?"

The lip corners fell down, her eyes remained opened, and she gave a little bow.

"Nothing at all."

She walked out and on the manor's large terrace, put her phone to her ear.

"Hello Tanaka-san…no, I didn't tell him…its fine, I'll meet you there."

* * *

If dirt could feel guilty and torn, it could probably sympathize with Kyouya.

Not only was the engagement being called off, but now he had scarcely given his father an affirmative answer to his question concerning the company. He had expected his father to ask him again, after his uncustomary loathness, if he wished to accept the position.

The "yes father" would barely leave his lips.

So Kyouya was currently in his room, trying to find a method of how he was going to justify all this to Yumiko. She would smile and say it was alright, but he knew that would be the end of any closeness he was building with her. She still didn't trust Kyouya enough to tell him about her family background. And now he had just gone and confirmed her rationale and suspicions.

He couldn't type, though the laptop was open in front of him; he pushed it away and rubbed the bridge of his nose, pinching the structure after placing his glasses on the table. His bent leg repeatedly hit the rug as he then pressed his clenched fists into his forehead.

"Kyouya-kun! ~"

The young brother sighed. He was not in the mood for the bright cheeriness right now.

"Yes Fuyumi-oneesan." he asked, tiredness barely hidden.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Is it because you miss Yumiko-chan? She was here you know."

Kyouya's head shot up. Fuyumi smiled, misreading his reaction.

"When?"

"About two hours ago. She told me to give you a message, but I didn't realize you were in your room until I asked Tachibana where you were before I went home."

"…What message did she give you?"

"Ahh…let's see….oh yes! That she left something for you on your bed and that she wished you the best of luck!"

And with a flashing smile, his sister was out the door with a wave. Kyouya felt numb and his teeth snapped shut with an inaudible "clink" in his closed mouth as he stared at the spot where she had been, everything taking its own saccharine time to sink in.

Kyouya climbed up his steps two at a time. He looked around swiftly and spotted a folded white piece of paper at the foot of his bed. A presage of alarm began to fill him when he took it up. As he opened it costively, a garnet stud and two hoop earrings fell out unto his bed with a soft thump, it was so quiet. The alarm solidified and hardened to the texture of granite as he read.

_Congratulations. You finally got what you always wanted. Now you won't have to explain anything to host club about the wedding being called off for another. Give my regards to Fuyumi-san. _

_~Yumiko Takahashi_

The letter fell out of his slack hand.

'That's why she…'

He ran.

Ran out of his room.

His house.

Yelled at Hotta to get a car.

It was the most upset, flustered and impatient Hotta had ever seen his charge. He sat in the front passenger seat, shaking his leg, tapping his finger on his lap with high rapidity, cursing under his breath about the speed limit and traffic lights. Before the body guard brought the car to a full halt he was out. He dug in the mail box that was never used and lifted the secret compartment for the spare key she had shown him only a year ago.

The whole house was dark.

The strong unease that had muddled his senses and tightened his chest now became fear. He went through each section and room, turning on lights as he did and was in such a quick hurry he left them on. He saved her room until last, hopelessly thinking that by some absurd odd chance she was in there sleeping, listening to music or anything that made her unaware of the frantic man close to ransacking the still abode in search of her. He at last stood in front of the bedroom door and opened it, calmer than he had been before. He turned on the switch and his eyes widened as despair moved in along with the fear.

All her drawers were pulled out and empty, her vanity was bare, and the sheets of her bed were gone. In desperation, he checked the bathroom, conjuring up that it was all just a twisted joke and that she was hiding in the bath tub.

It was empty.

Her contact case, tooth brush and other toiletries were missing.

She was gone.

The estimation and dwindling levels of adrenaline caused him to drop down onto her bed. Kyouya ripped off his glasses, rubbing and then enveloping his face in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. How long he stayed that way he wasn't sure, but eventually he rose and listlessly strolled through the house, turning off all the lights. He stretched to turn off the light in the vaulted ceiling when a white square was distinguished in his peripheral vision. It was tapped to the wall by the genkan.

Dear Yuki,

I'm going away for awhile. I'll be back.

~Yura

* * *

The very next morning, Kyouya approached his father and flat out refused the position as the next owner to the Ootori Corporation. He ordered Tachibana to pack all of his belongings and he leased a condo in a well-to-do area in the same day before heading back to Connecticut a week later. Yoshio Ootori, with his older sons who seethed in animosity, watched in a mixture of pride, ignominy, and resignation as his company was soon seized, overrun (and this time not returned) by investor K.O.

* * *

I really might not be able to post a chapter next week as I will be overseas attending a funeral. But I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I return.

So chapter 23 on it way.

Love and Peace.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! I'm back! I apologize for nearly going two weeks without posting a chapter, but I just found my urge to write die a little after I returned. Seems funerals do that to me.

So just a quick note: The primary language in this chapter isn't 'Japanese' but 'Portuguese'. I incorporated in the narration throughout, just as a reminder (I nearly forgot while typing this chapter) but I figure I let you guys know ahead of time.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Time does not pass, it continues."

~Marty Rubin~

* * *

"_Yumi, Yumi dear, time to get up!_"

The distinct sound of woman's voice pierced through Yura's state of sleep. She dimly registered it to be someone she knew, but her main thought when waking was her wishing the person away. So with that thought in mind she groaned and turned to her right. The woman finding her calls ignored, reached the foot of the bed, pulled up the covers and pinched the girl right on her behind. Yura was up in an instant shocked, frightened, but mostly abashed as she glared at her grandmother's robust form retreating to the curtains.

"_Nana, what did you-_?!"

"_Oh, relax dear, it's like not you have anything I haven't seen already_", said her grandmother offhandedly, then a smile made way on her face, "_except the size of your_ traseiro."

Yura frowned disapprovingly at her as she got up and put the covers more around her frame. The girl had change quite a bit in the twelve months she had been staying with her grandparents; going from 157 to 168 cm. The height she was fine with, actually she wished she could be a little taller; it was the way her hips seem to be on this mission to catch up with her height in width that she didn't approve of. She had to buy all new pants, seeing as the ones she brought with her wouldn't even past her calves. Yura never thought she would miss being a size three.

As she was trying her best to wake up, her grandmother decided to help speed up the process, by opening her thick curtains and letting in the sunlight.

The bright eight-in-the-morning sunlight.

Yura was sure she could sympathize with vampires if they existed.

"_You look like you'll perish into ashes at any moment Yumi dear._", her grandmother watched slightly amused as Yura's face twisted in repulsion (and possible suffering) before getting up quickly, turning her back to the window and covering her eyes.

"_Maybe I will._" she muttered.

"_You know, there's a study that shows that a person's level of positivity can be known by how they react first thing in the morning to sunlight._"

"_Really._"

"_Yes, it's quite interesting; you should look it up and read it sometime. You like to read. I'm sure you'll enjoy it._"

"_Wilikers Nana, thanks I'll keep it in mind._" she said in a strained polite tone.

Her grandmother just smiled, knowing full well she wouldn't. She wanted to help her grumpy granddaughter all the more so she volunteered to make up her bed so she could go ahead and shower. The girl eyed her paternal grandmother suspiciously before she was all but shoved into the bathroom, the door closed behind her.

The older woman honestly couldn't accept how someone as young as her could be so paranoid.

* * *

"Yumi dear! Come wait the tables!"

Yura's shoulders hunched as if someone had just screamed her name while she was trying to escape. She hesitantly looked over her shoulder.

"Come do what?"

"Wait. Tables. Yumi."

"…Can I clean up the bathroom instead?"

"You cleaned it twice already. Clean it again and customers will be able to eat their orders off it."

Yura smiled widely; exposing her abnormal and slightly longer canines. "_Third time's a charm?_"

Her grandmother gave her a look that clearly stated she should cut the crap now and go do as she said. Yura sighed in defeat and went out in the dining area, her head hung low.

"Pequenino!"

Yura turned, hopeful that the person who called her was going to ask to what she was thinking.

"Sim abuelo?"

"Could you come here? I could use some help in the kitchen."

Her brown eyes met the crow's feet drenched dark brown eyes of her grandfather and saw (if she blinked she would have missed it) his left eye shut and open again in a quick wink.

"Sim, abuelo!"

She ran into the kitchen, which was an enclosed octagon, the only opening besides the door being the rectangular hole in the wall where orders were given and the plates of food placed on. It was more of a home kitchen than anything seen in a restaurant. She grabbed her barrel-chested grandfather and he patted her on the head with his calloused rough hand, the palm alone covering the top of her skull, their silent way of exchanging "thanks" and "you're welcome".

"Do you mind cutting these onions for me pequenino?" he asked in his gentle yet slightly raspy bass voice. He continued to call Yura little one, even with her recent growth spurt.

"Sim!"

He chuckled.

* * *

João Vitor Herrera had always been tall, large, and thick. He was one or two centimeters away from 183 cm in his last few years of middle school. He was tanned brown, always looked older than his age and was often bothered or hassled into a fight due his rough frowning expression. Despite his large frame and mature face, he was more of a recluse as a child and only fought if his opponent struck first (which hardly ever happened). He saw the fights as nothing but training and was sure to never get into physical altercation at school. He was fine with his height, even with the disadvantages. Until he noticed in high school that he was still growing and that he was beginning to get gray hairs.

He was an orphan, unofficially adopted at the age of seven by a woman who lived in Aquiri, a city enclosed near the rural area of Manaus. She was a widow who lost her first and only child in the process of labor. When he was thirteen, she remarried and together with his new father they took care of crops and ran a makeshift restaurant out of the small house's kitchen. He extremely enjoyed those days. As he entered high school, he got a job in a hotel cleaning rooms and the kitchen and when he graduated began working full time.

By the time João Vitor was twenty-one; his foster parents were dead and not being adopted through any legal means, lost his home and father's land. He then took another job: working in an Amazon rainforest reservation to help keep the jungle clear yet natural; using the combined income he earned enough to move to the northern part of Manaus, transferring to one of the hotel chains nearby, rented a small apartment and began to save up to one day enroll in a culinary school or at the very least get training and open his own restaurant. His goals, however, changed on his twenty-sixth birthday, the day he locked eyes with a pretty and petite sallow young girl, wearing a large straw hat and a white sundress, standing by her father as he talked with an associate.

* * *

Akemi Takahashi was sixteen years of age when she first met João Vitor. She did a double take as his strong broad 219 cm frame came into view. The director of the reservation had called him over under the pretense to ask him about the work, when really it was just to show off. João Vitor took off his hat and made sure not let his vision divert from his employer, Claudio to the girl as he gave a summary. His employer then introduced him.

"_My best worker._" Claudio explained, as if João Vitor was some avant garde bird for sale.

Takuma Takahashi held out a hand to the sun burnt man.

"_It's nice to meet you Mr….?_"

"_Herrera. João Vitor Herrera._" João Vitor quickly filled in. He used the family name of his foster mother's first husband. He spoke articulately, aware and self-conscious of his strong Portuguese accent.

"_Nice to meet you Mr. Herrera._" He shook hands with him and João Vitor risked only then to look at the girl next to Takuma, who was bowing. He nodded his head in return, wondering if that's how they greeted people and if he was offending her by just nodding his head.

"_Mr. Takahashi is a Japanese investor interested in providing a donation to help keep this part of the rain forest alive._" Claudio told him in a faux friendly tone.

"_I see._"

"_This way Mr. Takahashi, we have a beautiful assortment of wild fruit unique to this fine land of Brazil._"

Claudio led them away and João Vitor went back to work. Until a loud sing song like voice materialized behind him.

"_How tall are you?_"

He jumped and swerved to see the petite girl, her hat off as she looked into his face. Her black eyes were staring up at him, even with the sun in her face causing to squint, she had her pink lips drawn in and João Vitor could see the fading of acne scars through her light foundation. The soft black hair on her head was in a loose ponytail and seemed a few inches away from looking disheveled. He told her with a strained stutter and she only nodded and stared some minutes longer before wishing him a good day.

She came the next day without her father and stayed during his lunch break to chat. She was unlike any other females he interacted with; most women were too afraid to approach or too rough for his taste. Akemi was loud, she touched him a lot, even hugged him after she left the third day, but João Vitor only found those aspects of her personality appealing and as the days passed, grew less rigid.

* * *

Despite his diligence, João Vitor often got carried away with strong emotions. It was this lack of control that caused him to confess to Akemi the day before she returned to Japan and even though they agreed to wait, how their son Shiki was conceived two days before their wedding.

It was not until they were married for a year did João Vitor finally reveal to his new wife why he was so particular about keeping the job at the hotel. She always worried about the long hours he had to work but he remained unmoved until they had saved enough money for the restaurant. And a home. The cleaning job position at the hotel not only paid well, but also provided the giant with health insurance. Just the amenity he needed to pay for the dark colored prescription contacts he bought to hide his unusually bluish green eyes.

* * *

Now João Vitor Herrera was heavily wrinkled, dark brown, and had hair that was completely snow white. He was an elderly man of seventy-six; the folds in his face making him look even grumpier. He was still extremely tall and took care of his own crops in the acre of land he cultivated in his backyard. But those who were close to him knew what a patient, awkward yet still nimble caring soul he was. Though he never got the formal training he desired, João Vitor did manage to open up his long dreamed of franchise, Boa Vida in Tupi, while he made a home for him and his wife near the less populated area of Manaus. All regulars at the restaurant referred to him as 'abuelo' and he would laugh heartily as the nickname continued to stick.

Akemi Herrera was now a saucy mature stout woman of sixty-six, still considered beautiful and was able keep her fiery spirit alive through all the hard work she had to grow accustomed to. Despite her change in social standing and the grief she was aware she caused her father, Akemi did not regret leaving the Takahashi family. The only thing she truly regretted, even to this day, was telling her son about her heritage. She experienced something ten times worse than what her father did when she found his apartment empty and a note on his small dining table, telling her he was leaving to claim the life she had so willingly and foolishly given up. She did not see her only child again until he was thirty-eight, visiting with a wife and children of his own, aged but still handsome.

* * *

"You are spoiling her, Herrera." Akemi said disdainfully in Portuguese. She called her husband by his last name because she liked it and found it easier to pronounce than his first two names; João Vitor didn't like the quirk, but kept quiet about it.

"How so Aki? I'm just teaching her how to cook." Yura nodded as her grandfather finished, she didn't look at her grandmother to see her glaring.

"You only ask her to come and 'help you' because you know she doesn't want to wait tables."

"But if you know that why are you so demanding that she do so?"

"Because she needs to talk to people!"

"She talks to us all the time."

"I mean develop interpersonal skills. She's just so…."

"By herself?" the rotund man offered.

"Yes!"

"What's wrong with that?'

Akemi sucked her teeth and walked out of the kitchen with the orders he finished making. Yura wanted to laugh but she knew better than to laugh with her Nana in hearing distance.

* * *

Yura sat in a fence looking out at the shore close by. It had taken three buses of unsmooth roads to reach anything like a beach from where her grandparents lived but once she arrived, it was always worth the trip. The clear blue of the ocean always achieved in amazing as well as calming her down. The smell was an entirely different story however; it smelled absolutely nothing like the ocean breeze scent air freshener she used back in Japan.

'Where do they even get such scents from anyway?' Her lip rose a bit at the reflection.

It was quiet moments like these that she was in all sincerity glad she hadn't told the others or her brother about her plans. She felt a little guilty about not telling her brother, but she knew how easy it was to get information out of Yuki once he was pushed enough. And she also knew just how bad Tamaki and the twins were when they wanted something. She was very glad she didn't inform Kyouya either. She hopped off the fence and took off her sandals, walking toward the sand to bury her small toes in them. She wouldn't go near the water as the sun was near setting.

'I wonder what time it is in America…?'

She wasn't sure how she felt about the engagement being called off now. Yura always kept the harboring doubt in the back of her mind about the engagement since the omiai and she was glad she didn't let herself run completely on feeling when it came down to how to handle herself concerning her attachment, otherwise there would be five angry good-looking guys and one cute young woman reprimanding a certain Ootori. The young quarter Brazilian felt it was better this way; maybe she and Kyouya could go back to being friends. She concluded any feeling he had for her should have faded; it was already a year since she left. She dreamed of him a few times, but noticed with some interest that his features were starting to become blurry, the smiles she had seen less detailed and she would wake up, pondering when the face would dim completely. It made her afraid. Yura didn't bring any pictures with her and the cell phone she used in Japan had died long ago, seeing she forgot to take up the charger in her hasty packing. Only now could she admit she was angry at the time.

And hurt.

Her introspection was interrupted by the ringing of the new cell phone her Nana and abuelo had bought for her. It was still bothersome, having someone checking up to ask where she was almost every two hours, but she learned to repress the feeling as she remembered the first time she left the house, without any means of contact, to wander around.

* * *

Yura was so used to living alone that the thought of telling her grandparents she was leaving didn't occur to her. It was only two weeks into her stay with them and she had only gotten as far the city before coming back (her Portuguese was poor then so she didn't get very far). She didn't get home until night had fallen and opened the front door to see her grandmother pacing the floor and her grandfather in the kitchen, absently stirring something in the sink. Nana was the first to spot her.

"_Yumiko! Where have you been all this time?!_" Nana grabbed her wrist and Yura's first reflex was to put all her strength into being released. She finally managed to rip her arm away, effectually upsetting her grandmother even more. She didn't get why the elderly woman was so angry and felt her worrying shrieking uncalled for.

"Yumiko!"

"Akemi."

The woman turned at the sternness in her husband's voice which she barely heard in all the years they had been married. Akemi took a few steps back as he walked forward, Yura following her example but closer towards the door.

"Where have you been Yumiko?" He asked with authority in his native tongue. He knew Yura's knowledge in Portuguese was sufficient for her to understand.

She stared at the oppressive figure in front of her before dropping her head and mumbling: "_I went for a walk…_"

"I cannot hear you and you will look me in the face when you speak to me Yumiko." His raspy voice elevated but not loud enough to be called yelling. Yura flinched nonetheless.

"_I said I went for a walk._" Her voice cracked near the end; she was frightened and didn't know this giant well enough yet to figure out she had nothing to fear in terms of being punished. João Vitor bent down on one knee and held her firmly by the upper arms before she could run away.

"Do you realize how worried I and your Nana have been?" he asked in a whisper, pulling her slowly into a hug. Yura stared at the white bristles scratching her face; she also got sight of her Nana, who was wringing her hands. She shook her head, João pulled back to look in her eyes before continuing.

"_I don't know how your parents allow you to wander so freely like that in Japan,_" Yura scoffed mentally a little at that but said nothing. "_but it is not safe for a little girl to be walking around here by herself. Heaven knows what could have happened to you!_"

"Mas Avô-" Yura began.

"Let me finish."

She closed her lips.

"_If you want to leave, you are to let us know. We are going to get a cell phone for you, but if you wished to go into the city or further you must have one of us accompany you. Do I make myself clear?_"

She bit her lip and looked down.

"…Sim, Avô."

"My face is not on the ground Yumiko."

"Sim Avô." Tears started at her eyes, but they were from frustration at having what in her mind was unfair treatment. Her grandfather discerned all this.

"I apologize pequenino." He resumed his usual gentle tones, hugging her again and picking her up as he stood. "_I know you may not understand now, but I only give those instructions because it is not safe for you to be out alone, especially at nightfall. I love you too well to see you hurt or lost._"

Her eyes dried as she moved her head off the tough shoulder to look into his eyes. João Vitor smiled; his white moustache widening and the lines around his mouth deepening; he pressed his lips to her forehead and she began to tear up again, this time not out of frustration. She closed her eyes and tried to fathom why she was crying as he carried her to her room. Genuine storge, parental affection, was something she had never experienced; such simple words and actions brought years of pretending not to need any comfort to her eyes. It was different from how Yuki treated her and yet the same. She couldn't comprehend it at the time. All she understood was that she soon grew to love the crisp wafting scent on the old man that held her, a pleasing mixture of soil and something similar to a tree he called an Annona glabra, which João had given her a fruit from to try when she first arrived.

She loved her grandmother just as much, even if she was mostly infuriating half the time (Akemi couldn't help teasing her often), but there was just…a mutual understanding between her and the gentle giant that grew after that encounter. Though she kept it to herself, it warmed Akemi down to her bones to see how the two grew close. She prayed a word of thanks in her heart as she watched her granddaughter grow into a young woman.

* * *

"Yumi dear, don't you think you should being going on dates and having fun like normal teenagers?"

Yura said nothing as she wiped another table before Boa Vida would be opening for the day.

"Nana, why the sudden concern about my social life? You weren't hectoring me about dating before."

"Well, you were smaller then. But due to all of Herrera's good cooking you've shot up while filling out quite nicely and I have to say I'm impressed." Akemi winked to which Yura's eye twitched. "Now if only your breast would-"

"Nana!" she yelled to cut her off and drown out her words. She didn't need to be reminded how she only wore a 36A bra.

Nana shrugged, crossing her arms.

"Just my opinion, dear."

The last thing Yura wanted to hear was her grandmother's opinion. She felt uncomfortable with her shape but solely on the account of how…uneven she looked. Even if she had turned out with a big bust and thin lower half she would have felt the same way. If her hips were widening, her chest should catch up soon, right?

Right?

"It would have better if I just remained a twig…' It had been easier, to her, to pick out pants and dresses in that shape.

"_Well maybe it's better your breast are small now. They only get bigger and saggy after you've had children._" Nana continued nonchalantly in English, making Yura lightly beat her head onto the table she just finished wiping.

"Nana, really?" she asked in a 'did-I-need-to-hear-that-come-out-of-your-mouth?' tone.

"What? I'm just saying."

Yura sighed the long-suffering sigh of one you was used to being frustrated but still appalled by the others methods. Once customers began to come in Yura headed to the back to make sure everything there was in order (read as retreating) and Nana assumed her role as the bubbly waitress/informal maître D as she took guest to their table.

* * *

In the northern part of America a handsome young foreigner was wandering around the streets of Manhattan. Though he appeared calm and settled where he was if anybody looked closer than just admiring his face, one could his eyes searching through crowds that past and that they would focus on any women of smaller stature with black hair for more than a few seconds.

He entered what would be the fourth bookstore he passed by that week. Taking a seat in the café he would order a cup of coffee, black with no sugar or cream, and take out any study material he happened to walk with. His eyes would glance at the door after reading a few lines and soon he would finish his coffee and leave, ignoring the receipt on the table and simply placing a twenty on top of it.

With the dedication that was ingrained in him, Kyouya was working on graduating from medical school in three years and succeeding, something his older brothers never even dreamed of attempting. His grades were at the top of his year and in addition to occasional visits to his native country he found time to take quick trips to New York and wander around the Big Apple for about two days or so. He didn't tell anyone about these trips; Tachibana himself wasn't sure why he went other than to sight-see which he knew wasn't the reason. No one knew but Kyouya himself. When the idea first struck him, he rejected it but ended up there on some other pretense he stood by through the whole first trip. But after a second fruitless search he gave up on the excuse and was honest with himself. That he hoped to find _her_ here. When she had left to straighten her limbs this where her and her brother stayed so it was his only lead.

'If only I had found out about her grandmother…' the regretful thought crossed his mind more than once. He even tried to figure it out with that silly hint she gave him three years ago.

'Wax…' and it would only result in him sitting sit in a limo, shaking his head as Tachibana drove him to the airport.

* * *

"Olá Mirella! Tudo bom?" Nana asked as she shook hands with her friend Mirella, a kind woman who had helped her adjust to the capital city of Manaus, Brazil all those years ago.

"Tudo Bem!" Mirella smiled pulling her friend into an embrace. "How's your granddaughter doing?"

"Oh, still on the verge of becoming an anti-social little ghost and being spoiled to pieces by Herrera. The usual." She responded in mock sarcasm before both of them broke into a laugh.

"I just wish she'd find a nice boy to go out with. Is Mark seeing anyone?"

"Akemi! Mark's nearing his thirties!" Mirella slapped her playfully on the arm.

"She seems like she'd take to the mature older type."

"Excuse me, Nana."

The two women looked up to see the topic of their discussion tethers away from fuming in anger.

"Yes Yumi dear?" came the sweet reply.

"There are customers waiting to be seated." Yura remained polite as she could, though the clenched teeth made it less convincing.

"So there are. Wait here Mirella, I'll be right back."

Yura turned away and dug through her pockets to see how much money she had left and if it could get her to a bookstore. She craved something to read and "_Middlemarch_" was just what she needed to get through a day of her Nana gossiping about her.

* * *

The quarter blood-line finally revealed!

Apparently Kyouya knows nothing about Brazilian waxing. Who figured it out by the hint? Let me know in a review. I referred to Herrera's eyes as unusually bluish green because from his perspective he has no idea what the color is called, unlike Yuki and Yura (and maybe their father Shiki).

Some Translations and Conversions:

sim = yes

mas = but

Avô = Grandfather/Grandmother (the pronunciation is different for each)

Pequenino = little one

Olá = hello

tudo bom? = how are you?

tudo bem! = I'm fine!

Annona glabra = tropical fruit tree, also known as Cork wood or Alligator-apple (because American Alligators sometime eat the fruit)

Aquiri is a fictional city I made up (so is Tupi), Manaus is real though.

219 cm = 7'2

157 cm = 5'2

168 cm = 5'6

I use Miniwebtool for my height conversions so if their wrong...not my fault :)

Chapter 24 is on it way!

Love and Peace.


	24. Chapter 24

"…and there are few places from where we never truly return…they keep a piece of us..a longing to return."

~Sakshi Choubey~

* * *

"I'm sorry Nana. Do you mind running that by me again?" Yura questioned her hearing though she understood Portuguese.

"I said if you married someone whose native to Brazil, you could get citizenship now and finally get a decent job."

"…What's wrong with the job I already do?"

"Do you really enjoy rubbing people down with body oil for a living?"

Yura shrugged, trying to get her butt-length horse mane into a high ponytail.

"It's not the worst job in the world."

Yura thought she would hate being a masseuse at first, but figuring out that once the customer was relaxed and free of knots and tightness in their backs, shoulders, or legs they were, in essence, asleep and quiet for the rest of the appointment, she worked hard to make sure they were feeling good for most of their session. Who knew two months of training would stick so well?

"But if you get married dear you can find a better job… possibly start a family." Akemi wiggled her thinning black brows.

Yura eyes narrowed.

"You just want great grandchildren don't you?"

"Not just that Yumi dear! I also want to see you happy as well."

"I am content Nana. That's more than I can ask for, believe me."

"Why are you so gloomy? You think it was impossible for you to marry or something," Akemi started in huff, but trailed off as she thought more about her words. "Unless you're already engaged…"

Yura swallowed slowly and gave up on the high ponytail, settling for the low one she did in high school.

"No Nana, I am not."

'Not anymore anyway.'

"So what's the problem? Do you have feelings for someone else in-"

"I don't have feelings for anyone back in Japan, Nana." Yura finished hastily, ashamed at her burst of irritation and slight anger.

"Then why the hesitation?" Nana fumed, growing a little angry as well.

Yura sighed in defeat, tired of having this discussion.

"Who are you trying to set me up with Nana?"

* * *

Akemi still retained 'the spoiled rich girl' frame of mind in a sense that she was confident she could always get what she wanted. So she was clapping out of pure delight to see Yura come out of the bathroom in a nice one strap form-fitting dress that in Yura's opinion was way too short.

She had agreed to going on one date with Mark. Only a date. But Akemi was hoping it would blossom into something more.

And it did.

Full blown antipathy on Yura's part.

The whole date consisted of either the twenty-six year old talking about himself, his work, or his promotions and salary. When it wasn't that it was him trying to put an arm around her or touch her in some way that made Yura positive that if he wasn't the son of her grandmother's close friend she would have back handed him across the face multiple times by the time they finished dinner.

'And here I thought Tamaki-senpai was conceited and full of himself. I'll have to apologize to him somehow one day.'

He drove her back home, Yura pretending with all her might to be tired so he wouldn't go through what ever technique of flirting he _thought_ was working on her in the car. That didn't stop him from trying to kiss her. Yura put her fingertips to his full pink lips and smiled her practiced host smile, before saying goodnight and turning to open the door. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I take it you didn't enjoy yourself."

Yura blinked and stared at him as if he suddenly spoke Slovakian to her.

"Did you?" Yura asked, suspicious as to where this was going.

"The food was good." He commented, turning off the engine and leaning back in the driver's seat.

Yura laughed for the first time during the whole night.

"Your mom put you up to this?"

"She said Akemi had a hot granddaughter I might be interested in."

"Disappointed?"

Mark looked at her, studying whether she would react badly if he told her the truth.

"Be honest Mark. Trust me, it's the best thing you can do."

"…Yeah…" he finally admitted, combing back his slick brown hair.

"_Into women with more flesh on their chest, eh?_"

Mark's brow furrowed as he sat up to look at her better.

"You're…not a lesbian are you?"

"Bisexual."

"Really? How many people have you dated?" he asked skeptically. Yura struck him more as some hermit than a person who actually socialized. He nearly backed up unto the front door porch when he saw the pasty white verging gray figure in front Akemi as she introduced her.

"A guy and a girl." She twisted it a bit; Mark might not have believed she was bisexual if she told him she only dated a girl.

"You're awfully reserved, aren't you?"

She smiled the peculiar smile, but to Mark it just made her look creepier.

"You can put it that way, yes."

"…How old are you anyway? Nineteen? Twenty?"

"Seventeen."

"What?!"

Yura watched, very pleased, as Mark unconsciously moved further away, like being closer to her might get him in trouble with the law.

"You're underage?! But you ordered wine!"

"I've had alcohol before. I have some tolerance."

'I just thought she looked like an over grown fourteen year old because she was mostly Asian.' Mark thought as he stared into Yura's lightly made up face.

"B-but my mother told me you graduated from high school already."

"I have."

"Are you so smart you graduated early?"

"No, just born a little later than I was supposed to be." She lied. Yura didn't feel like explaining all the details to a man she barely knew.

Mark was getting more and more scared as he continued hear her talk. Her replies were bordering incomprehensible to him, but he nodded slowly all the same. Yura, seeing a golden opportunity, opened the car door and slammed it shut so hard Mark jumped and looked with stiff shoulders to see her face in the rolled down window.

"Take care of yourself Mark." She said without concern, giving him a small salute, before heading for the front door. Mark lowered his head to watch her walk up the steps.

"If only the rest of her were that way,' he thought absently, referring to the curves she sported in the lower part of her body. 'Maybe…' He shook the inane thought away and took off down the driveway, thinking he could catch his favorite bar open to look for and finally introduce himself to the delectable woman who always ordered martinis and drank alone; he had had his eye on her for awhile.

Yura came in and tried to sneak up to her chambers. Unfortunately, her grandmother seemed to have developed supersonic hearing while she was gone.

"You're back already?" Akemi stuck her head out the door, tying up the silk robe as she stood in the doorway. Yura could hear her grandfather's snoring and smiled.

"It's eleven."

"So, how did it go?" Akemi asked, expectant of good news.

"Fine Nana." Yura replied offhandedly, walking down the hall normally to the second set of stairs.

"So when's the second date?"

Yura stopped, turned around and gave her Nana the most encouraging smile she had ever seen on her face.

"Two weeks in the month of Never land on the thirty-sixth."

* * *

The heat in Manaus, Brazil had reached a degree that Yura had to remain inside for the week. Nana came upstairs into the joined apartment where Shiki used to live that they had redesigned for her with an envelope.

"Yumi."

She put the envelope in front of the book the young woman was absorbed in and Yura turned from her upside down position to rip it open. She read it with a speed her Nana couldn't fathom and then her eyebrows went up and her mouth took on an odd lip biting frown.

"What is it Yumi dear?"

"…I'm being evicted."

* * *

"According to this, I've over stayed my visa by four months already."

"If only you could have stayed three more years, you'd be able to get your Brazilian passport." Akemi pouted, but a smile soon broke through, "Unless you'll reconsider Mark, he's still sing-"

"It says I have to leave by next week."

Nana narrowed her eyes with malicious intent at the pale figure holding the official document.

"But if I overstayed my visit why are they sending this letter now?"

"Maybe they were giving you a grace period."

"Actually…it's because they believed you to be too ill to travel."

Yura and Akemi both looked at João Vitor, who was scratching the back of his head as he put down their drinks.

"What do you mean too ill to travel?" Akemi repeated, looking over at Yura, slightly worried.

"Yeah, when was I too sick to travel?"

"…A letter similar to that one came around your birthday and you weren't feeling well due to the heat and…other circumstances so…" João Vitor sighed as if he was being interrogated and finally lost the will to keep silent, "to be honest, I just wanted you to stay longer so I wrote them a note stating you were severely ill and unfit for travel at this point in time." He ended hurriedly.

Akemi's hand hovered over her mouth.

"Is that why you were so determined to take her to the hospital that afternoon?"

João Vitor gulped before nodding, eyes downcast and fiddling with the suspenders he wore over his mustard yellow shirt that kept his dark khaki pants up, guilt etched and evident in his face down to the wrinkles in cheeks.

"Pequenino, I am so sorry to have lied about your condition so, but I-"

The old man wasn't allowed to finish. The air he was using to speak was promptly knocked out of him by his granddaughter's dash and squeezing hug. João Vitor blinked multiple times in confusion looking down at her.

"Pequenino?"

"Muito obrigado Avô!"

"You're thanking me? For lying on you?!"

"Mm!"

* * *

Yura scheduled her flight to New York for the same day the letter had given her as the deadline to leave. She then found herself regretting it as Nana forced her to go shopping for clothes, abuelo looked like he would cry every time he made eye contact with her and nearly every regular customer in the restaurant came up to hug her.

She could only admit and let the fact that it was getting to her sink in when she began to pack a day in advance. She huffed at her weakness as tears began to muddle the vision of the clothes she was putting in the suitcase.

"Pequenino?"

She quickly dried her eyes and answered as unruffled as possible.

"Sim abuelo?"

"Are you packing already?"

"Yeah I" She cleared her throat. "I don't want to end up rushing and missing my flight."

"…Are you that anxious to leave?"

She was staring at the ground, so she didn't know that her grandfather had crouched down until his rough index finger lifted her face gently. He didn't seem surprised at all to see her eyes shining. He wordlessly motioned her to stand up and she did.

He hugged by her head. He made sure to bend so it could rest on his shoulder and kissed the top of her head before saying in a doleful voice made her close her eyes and weep, not caring anymore whether it was weak or not.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta muito, Pequenino."

"Eu também, vovô."

João Vitor Herrera smiled, grateful to see the little girl who was once wary, in awe, and afraid of him so sad to leave. It made him feel better to know she would miss them.

"God bless you, Yumiko."

"_May the Lord keep you as well._" Yura wasn't crying just because she was leaving. What made her say that to her grandfather was the unspoken pessimistic thought that he (or her Nana) might not be alive by the time she came back. Not that they were terminally ill or anything, but even with his vigorous frame and Nana's energy, Yura was probably too aware that João Vitor Herrera was an old man. And Akemi Herrera verging elderly age. Her pessimism led her to the worst: that the next time she would see either of them was lying at peace in a coffin.

And she hated it.

The very thought of losing someone she had come to know and love like she did her brother, she wished then now more than ever that she could stay longer.

That night Yura changed her flight to the next day in the early morning and didn't sleep, but went into town and hailed a cab around four. She left a note on her grandparents' bedroom door, explaining that she changed her mind and though it was only a year it was one of the joyous times she ever had. But she wasn't good with goodbyes. It was an additional reason why she left Japan without telling anyone but Hirohito.

She didn't know as she walked away from the house in an oversized hoody and jeans that Akemi watched her from the master bedroom window.

"Is she gone?" João Vitor Herrera asked, seeing his wife of fifty years wipe her wrinkled eyes.

She nodded.

"Do you think it's a trait among my family?"

"What is Aki?"

"…To leave without letting anyone know or saying goodbye."

He got up and kissed her slightly wrinkled forehead as they both went to the bed they shared, feeling as if they had lost a child all over again.

* * *

Yura was only too ready to get off the plane when it arrived in JFK airport. The eight hour flight made her behind numb and she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't convinced Hirohito to let her take those sleeping pills for the flight from Japan to Brazil a year ago. Once in the terminal, a sense of fear and helplessness started to have an effect on her as she realized she had no idea what to do now. She called Hirohito to let her know her flight changed but…

At the same moment a hand landed on her shoulder. And Yura, from months of being warned about strangers and kidnapping by her elders, shot her elbow into the person's stomach. She quickly turned to kick them when she saw the slick hair and the bent limbs clad in black dress pants.

"Tanaka-san?! _Oh my Gucci, I am so sorry!_" She bent down to his crouch figure.

"I-it's ok, Yumiko." The personal attendant said with difficulty. "I should have known better."

Yura titled her head, biting the inside of her lip. It had been awhile since she heard Japanese (Nana discouraged her anime watching) so she had to think more than usual before responding in her first native speaking language.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, please don't worry about me." He raised his head and smiled. Standing to his full height with her, she watched his eyes look up and down before his smile grew and he took her hand and kissed it.

"You've grown beautifully."

Had it been anyone else, Yura would have been dubious. But she knew Hirohito wasn't the type to just give out compliments to be nice. She focused on his tie as her cheeks glowed, unsure what to say. He chuckled to see the color.

"Are you ready to go?"

"…Y-yes!"

* * *

For Yura's sixteenth birthday, Shiki's present for her was a private jet, presented to her by Hirohito. Her first thought was where in the world she was going to put the thing, but now she was happy for it: to be able to get up and walk around or recline and sleep at more than a ninety-four degree angle. She slept for most of the trip, mostly due to jetlag but also because she didn't like to fly. The pressure changes her head went through were insufferable in addition to unwanted thoughts of what would happen if some machinery in the plane went wrong.

It was time like these she wished there was remote for controlling her thoughts. She would have so much less anxiety.

When they landed in Narita airport, it was evening of the next day and Yura was still exhausted. She booked two rooms in the nearest hotel and slept until nearly noon. While Hirohito drove, Yura's neck began to get sore from all the turning she did, looking for familiar stores or houses, seeing buildings empty or replaced and sometimes unable to remember what had been there before. The house came into view and looked the same on the outside, but Yura feared for the state of inside because she knew Yuki did not like to clean.

'Is he even here…?'

"Yukimura has been staying at the Takahashi manor these past few months."

"Then he's not here…"

"However, I called him here under the pretense of packing the last of his things."

Yura turned to Hirohito and hugged him tight. And though Hirohito was aware he shouldn't have, he hugged her back, cordiality filling his heart.

* * *

'Thank God for Tanaka-san.' Was Yura's first thought as she walked onto the genkan. The house was as clean as the day she left and it brought a strong feeling of nostalgia to look into the living room, kitchen and vaulted ceiling again.

"I'm home." She announced quietly to herself as she climbed the staircase.

Everything seemed so much smaller than before. She got to her bedroom door and peeked into the opening the size of a crack. Someone was sitting in her couch, hunched over and motionless. Her eyes widened and she opened it more to see Yuki's head shoot up at the sound of the creaking hinges.

They stared at one another for nearly ten minutes in complete quiet.

Yuki then slowly got on his feet, his hands in mid-air and his lips moving without words coming out. When he finally did speak Yura was amazed at the deepened change in his voice, despite the crack in it.

"…Yumiko?" He spoke as if it was a dream and the hope was in vain.

Yura shrugged and awkwardly waved at him before responding: "I'm back."

They staring commenced again. But it was short-lived as Yuki ran and grabbed her by the neck, knocking her onto the ground and out of the room itself.

"It's really you…" she heard him whisper in disbelief before he moved away to hold her by the shoulders and kiss her all over the face, lingering on her lips.

It did not stem from any romantic feeling. Though it would be strange to some, having no reference for affection from family, Yukimura and Yumiko, like children do at an early age, applied what they had read and seen over the years to their actions. The black and white movies of friends kissing affably in joy and old classics describing families greeting one another with kisses were so engrained into their beings that they associated nothing unnatural or gross with putting their lips together. They could well distinguish between kissing one they considered family and kissing one they might consider starting a family with.

Pulling away, Yuki realized they were on the ground and stood while he helped her up, apologizing. He studied her like she was an enchantment. Yura took in the changes that had taken place in him as well. They were still the same height, their hair, oddly enough, the same length. Yuki's shoulders were broader and his chin had a more define cut to it though they both had a heart-shape face. Yura wondered when the slim muscles on his arms had become visible while Yuki went so far as to peek into her shirt and began to smile like a loony, hugging her again while jumping up and down.

"My sister's wearing a bra!"

Yura rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been all this time?!" he suddenly yelled, letting her go and becoming peeved, putting his hand on his narrow hips.

"I went to see Nana and Abuelo."

"Really? How are they? Are they ok? Did you have fun? Why didn't you tell me?!" Yuki asked hurriedly going from shocked to worried to pleased to angry all over again, shaking Yura now.

'This boy is off his Zen…'

"Please stop shaking me. Thank you. I didn't tell you because I knew you would probably follow me or stop me from going."

'And possibly tell the host club.'

"You…you didn't want me to come with you?" Yuki asked, a hand at his heart.

"You know I don't mean it like that. I just…needed time to think…and stuff."

Yuki smiled and hugged his twin sister again for the third time in less than half an hour.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and the whole of the next day together: shopping for food, cooking (Yura cooked), watching movies and anime before lying down in Yura's bed, still looking at one another in amazement at the transitions in each other while talking until sleep silenced them.

The following day Yuki came down into the kitchen to find Yura in black leggings and a hazelnut tank top, taking bowls out of the cupboard for cereal. His head leaned to left as he caught sight of the lower half of her body.

"_You got dat-_"

"Yuki."

"Sorry Yumi," He came closer and bent over to poke her in the behind. "_It's just you've gained quite a bit of meat back here…_"

"Yuki, please stop."

"_Like two ripe grapefruits._"

"Yuki, shut up or I will hit you."

He made motions of zipping his lips, drawing them in before holding up his hands in surrender.

* * *

Have you talked to the host club?" Yura finally found courage to ask, bringing more tea though the movie was six minutes away from ending.

"You mean other than the first four months where they rung up the house phone and my cell phone with inquiries of you? Yes I have."

Yura hunched her shoulders at his happy sarcasm, she could tell when her brother was raging mad under the faux cheer; it frightened her more than when he actually looked mad.

"Do they still call?'

"Yeah, but usually they just ask how I'm doing or try to get me to go with them on trips. Hunny-san told me to inform you that he's upset with you and will not talk to you when you come back by the way."

"You mean _if_ I came back."

"No, he said 'when'. Don't look at me; I'm just relaying the message."

She drank her tea, using it as a decoy to give her a chance to reorder her thoughts.

"He and Suou-san were crying their eyes out."

Yura kept silent as she put down the cup.

"Even Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san looked teary-eyed (the twins were the only ones he referred to by their first names, they would both look up at 'Hitachiin-san'.) but the worst off was Ootori-san."

Yura's head drooped lower and lower as Yuki spoke so he didn't see her mouth have a spasm or her eyes squeeze shut at the mention of Kyouya.

"What do you mean?"

"He looked…hollow; like he was just going through the motions."

"Is that so?"

Yuki glanced up at her.

"He told me the engagement was broken off."

"It's true."

"Why?"

Yura shrugged. She hadn't stayed to listen to the details, just that Yoshio got the information he needed to have the upper hand over Michiko (though it didn't last for long).

"…Did you leave because of him?" Yuki ventured to ask the question that had plagued his mind since he saw that note a year ago.

"Pssh, like I would do something like that for that calculating enigma. Nana asked if I wanted to visit for awhile once I graduated from high school. I decided to go and with the engagement no longer existent, I felt no need to tell anyone."

Yuki thought she was lying even though it was the truth (her feelings being taking out of the situation). But instead he just nodded and stared at the small residue of tea leaves at the bottom of the teacup. The hush lasted for about thirty minutes, the siblings faraway in their own heads.

"I think I'm going to see Haruhi." Yura finally spoke, keeping her voice low.

"When?"

"Tomorrow. I want to see how she's doing."

Yuki nodded.

* * *

Yura put on the baggiest cargo pants she owned (they became a favorite of hers; it had multiple pockets so she didn't have to carry a bag), a red shirt with tied strings at the rim of her collar and a matching cargo jacket. She took the subway instead of getting a ride from Hirohito; she felt she should familiarize herself with Japan's public transit again. She was both glad and relieved to see that not much had changed in her only female friend's neighborhood, other than a few name plates that were now vacant or had different names as she went up to her door. With a feeling of excitement causing her to shiver, she rung the doorbell, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She distinguished shuffling from within and smiled as she heard Haruhi start to talk before she even got the door opened.

"Tamaki, I already told you more than once to stop coming earlier than we agreed to pick…me…up…"

Yura's smile became a wide toothy grin.

"_Long time no see, my friend._"

"Yu-Yura?" Haruhi whispered, hardly believing her eyes. She had mistaken the young woman at first glance for Yuki.

Yura nodded and barked a laugh as Haruhi all but leaped up to give her a hug.

"Where have you been all this time?!"

"I went to visit my grandparents for awhile."

Haruhi didn't quite catch her quiet reply; she was too focused on looking Yura up and down, her mouth still open.

"You've gotten taller! And your hair!" Haruhi lifted the rope that Yura had put around her shoulders like a scarf.

"I should extend the same thoughts about yours." Yura ran a hand through her mid-back length brunette tresses. She wondered for a moment why she couldn't have this feathery soft texture. Haruhi eventually got around to inviting her in and quickly filled her in on the rest of the host club. Though she had heard around the same thing yesterday, she still listened with a sad smile. She knew she would miss them, but she never realized just how much.

"So." Yura piqued up once Haruhi was finished.

"So…what?"

"So when's the wedding?"

Haruhi flushed a rose color that Yura could only describe as wonderful. Tamaki was one lucky man.

"H-how did you-?"

"Just a feeling. Also the diamond stud on your finger that you twirled around while you were talking."

The brunette lifted her hand to see that the stone was now facing the inside of her palm. She giggled.

"_It seems Sherlock Holmes' deduction skills aren't lost on you._"

They both giggled.

"So when is it?"

"Next month."

"Oh, _a wedding Saturday within the month of June._"

Haruhi didn't understand the reference; she only started laughing again at Yura's gleeful expression.

"May I also know where they're taking you today?

"Fuji-Q Highland."

"…_.What in the name of blue blazes…?_ Please lie to me and tell me you're joking."

Haruhi shook her head.

"Tamaki said it would be nice to have a fun time at an amusement park before Kyouya had to head back overseas."

"I see."

Haruhi was a bit confused at Yura's sudden forced nonchalant tone.

"…Are you coming?" Haruhi asked expectantly.

"Maybe." And then a smile of roguishness made a home on Yura's lips and Haruhi became worried.

"I have an idea."

* * *

When the host club arrived at the gates, Kyouya was contemplating buying Haruhi a leash for Tamaki, who looked like he was about to strangle himself trying to run off while Haruhi held him with ease by the shirt collar. Haruhi looked around at the many attractions, but she was also searching for a familiar face.

"Is something wrong Haruhi?"

"No, nothing Kyouya-senpai!"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at his best friend's fiancée.

They managed to get Haruhi and Tamaki on the Dodonpa. After that they had to go for less intense rides or Tamaki wouldn't have let go of the sign post he clung to.

After about six more rides in, Hunny was now on the verge of getting grumpy because he wanted cake. The twins protested despite his angry looks. They wanted to get on a few more roller coasters before eating anything. They lagged behind the group, mumbling, when Hikaru tripped over the ankle of a person who was sitting at one of the benches they were passing by, their legs extended out of the sitting area, half crossed. The older twin ended up on his knees and one of his hands, and swerved his head, still on the ground, annoyance building on top of what he already felt.

"Watch where you put foot, you-!" he stopped as he saw who it was. "Yuki-kun? What are you doing here? Haruhi told us you couldn't make it."

The person he addressed said nothing and smiled.

Hikaru heard a chuckle and looked over at the other person sitting across the table.

"Hey Hikaru-san."

"…Yuki-kun? But then…?" his voice died off as realization kicked in.

"You'd think they'd be able to tell us apart by now." Yuki smiled wider at Yura's comment and turned back to her as she snickered.

"I know right?"

"Yu-Yu-" Hikaru stammered as Yura got out of her seat.

"Hika-chan! What happened? When Kao-chan turned around he couldn't find you!" Hunny yelled as he neared Hikaru before the others. His waving hand became fixed in midair when he caught sight of who was helping Hikaru up.

"Yu-chan?" he whispered.

Yura was dusting off Hikaru's hand while Yuki cleaned his pants (the twin seemed too shocked and was therefore standing there like a pliable mannequin, letting them do as they pleased) when she spotted Hunny.

'He hasn't changed.'

Yura bent down on one knee and held out her arms.

"_Long time no see, Hunny-senpai._" she mouthed.

There was pause before:

"Yu-chan!"

He ran into her arms and squeezed her, clutching onto the fabric of her cargo jacket and some of the flesh on her shoulder, sobbing like the child he looked like. Yura smile even more: from the ardent greeting and the thought that they were once able to hug shoulder to shoulder. Now she stood to her full height, holding Hunny like a toddler as he continued to cry. The others had seen Yura and stopped to stare at the sudden appearance (except Haruhi, who was smiling) when Hunny yelled her name; they watched the young woman pat the small man's back, but still remained where they were.

"Yura-chan?" Tamaki repeated as if he heard wrong even with the undeniable evidence.

After seeing Yura open her eyes and wave to all of them, he took off in a sprint, tears building in his eyes.

"Yura-chan!"

"Oof!"

Yura put a foot behind to steady herself; she never knew the tall blonde could be this heavy. And that he could also soak her other shoulder so quickly.

"_Aaiya_…ok, ok, alright, I can't have two blondes crying all over me. I only brought one jacket."

Haruhi pulled her fiancée off while Kaoru took Hunny and gave him to Hikaru, who was still in shock but took him in his arms nonetheless. Kaoru hugged her, smiling despite his watering eyes. Mori was the next one to stand in front of her and she let a small squeak as he lifted her up by the waist before engulfing her in a hug, her feet not touching the ground.

"It's good to see you." Said the deep baritone.

Yura leaned into his neck.

"You too." She replied softly.

She kept her eyes closed, extremely mindful during the whole exchange of who was behind Mori. He finally put her down and Yura went up to hug Hikaru (she gave a sniffling Hunny to Mori). The hug seemed to snap him out of it; he hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her.

"How did you get this tall?!" he exclaimed, giving her a long surveying look. She beamed until she heard the mumble "Still flat as a board though."

She punched him in the arm; Hikaru gave a grunt, rubbing the area.

"Since when do you hit so hard?" he said after a low hiss.

"She just got back and you already ticked her off enough to hit you." Kaoru leaned on her shoulder.

"Where have you been all this time?" Hunny and Kaoru asked together as Yura picked Hunny up again. She hoped this would the last time she had to answer this question. It was starting to be a little agitating, being ask the same question so much over the course of only three days.

"I went to go visit my grandparents."

"Your grandparents? I thought you said you didn't know where they were."

"…"

"You lied again?!"

"Why do you lie so much Yu-chan?!"

Yura could only shrug, she kept silent because she hadn't prepared a reply in case they questioned her on that, she was hoping they would be too surprise to notice or care.

* * *

The rides were forgotten as they all went into an enclosed food stall. Yuki left after getting a call from someone. Yura wondered why he couldn't say who it was.

"You know, the staring is uncomfortable Hunny-senpai." Yura ventured to speak up. Hunny had abandoned Mori's lap and a chair at the table to sit in Yura's lap after they got the food everyone barely touched by anyone beside Haruhi.

"I just…can't believe it, Yu-chan." He said with an abstracted look in his eyes. "You've gotten so pretty!"

She smiled and patted his head, but Yura attached as much sincerity to his compliment to the equivalent distance she could throw Mori and Tamaki.

"Where do your grandparents live?"

"South America."

"You've been in South America for a year?!"

Yura nodded.

She didn't see Kyouya's eyes widened.

"So how come you've gotten paler?" the twins asked.

"After sustaining sunburn for two weeks, I wasn't too keen on going outside while the sun was high."

"What about a tan?"

"Tried it."

"And?"

"More sunburn."

They all laughed at the straight face she kept up.

"Yu-chan, what happened to your lip?" Hunny put an index finger to her top lip. She started and moved her head back.

"Would you believe I fell out of a tree I was trying to climb and bust my top lip spilt open?"

The stitches she received at the hospital had healed into a scar that was smooth to the touch and a lighter shade than the rest of her skin. This wound caused the natural curve of her cupid's bow to diminish until it was non-existent. Yura's top lip being the bigger of the two along with a drooping bottom lip from years of leaving her mouth agape, gave her some semblance of a makeshift pout, changing her countenance from one of boredom to one of solemnity.

They all winced.

"What were you doing climbing a tree?"

"…Abuelo said the land looked beautiful at a certain height." She murmured sheepishly.

"Seriously Yura?"

She was smiling again, this time exposing her teeth.

"Yes Haruhi."

"You're not going back are you?"

"Hmm?"

"To your grandparents in South America." Hunny continued, fist clenching on her shoulder as his eyes quivered in ready position to cry.

"Well, I only came back until I can get another visa, since I overused my last one."

"You can't!"

Yura leaned back at all the screams. Even Kyouya spoke, but it was involuntary and drowned out by everyone else's volume.

"Can't…what?"

"You can't go! Please don't go back Yu-chan!"

"You've been gone for so long, please stay!" the twins pleaded, resting their tightened fist on the table.

The young woman looked into each face, widening eyes being the only thing to show her marvel at Mori nodding as well. She lowered her head and appeared to be looking for her answer in her hands but then focused on her small friend's entreating eyes.

'…I guess Yuki was telling truth…'

"Ok." She said at last quietly, rubbing Hunny's hair before looking at all of them. "I'll stay."

The relief that spread across the table collectively made her feel like crying. But in a good way. Hunny wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed their cheeks together.

* * *

"Wanna ride the Eejanaika with us Yura-chan?" the twins asked in unison. Everyone agreed to splitting up in groups and the twins made dibs on Haruhi and Yura first chance they could, enraging to Tamaki to comical levels and resulting in Kyouya dragging him off with Hunny and Mori. None of them found it weird how Yura did not greet Kyouya or had yet to say a word to him.

"Sure."

"How many roller coasters have you been on?"

"Zero, zilch, this will be my first time getting on one."

They halted for a few minutes and then grabbed her and Haruhi by the arms, running to the contraption visible in the distance.

* * *

"The chairs do what?"

"They rotate as you go."

"…Is that safe?"

"It has to be. Otherwise, why would they have it as a ride?"

Yura looked to the ground as she reviewed Hikaru's logic in her head. When they were eventually seated, Hikaru and Kaoru in the front with her and Haruhi four seats behind, her leg began to shake in a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She gripped the handles on the protecting gear over her shoulder and chest tightly. She didn't know what to expect, but she was in a better state of mind than her female companion next to her, who looked like she would rip the guards out of place and run off with them if she could.

"Ready Haruhi?"

Haruhi looked at her with trembling lips, her face almost as pale Yura's was in high school, but nodded.

When going down the very first drop, Yura screamed at such decibels that she could feel her vocal cords vibrating in her throat. She needed to scream, if she didn't she felt like her lungs would implode. But it was a happy scream; the unrestrained exclamation. She had never felt so exhilarated. Roller coasters were actually a lot of fun.

* * *

"Whoo!"

They had just gotten off the Takabisha, their third ride and Yura was stretching her limbs. She noticed the twins near a machine, Haruhi sandwiched between them.

"They take pictures?" she asked, looking over Hikaru's shoulder to see the touch screen as they went through the gallery.

"Here they are!"

Hikaru and Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Look at Yura-chan! You can see her tonsils!"

"And Haruhi looks like she's been electrocuted or something!"

All of them laughed but Haruhi, since she was glaring at them all.

They decided to head out after Yura had to see Haruhi to the bathroom. The food had not stayed down like she hoped. Yura held her hair and helped her get cleaned up. They met the others by the exit, Hunny running up to her and giving her a hug as if he thought she had left again and was reassured by the embrace that it wasn't so.

"Can you stay over at my house?" The small man asked with hopeful energy.

Yura nodded after a few seconds. She hadn't seen them in awhile and she was sure Yuki wouldn't mind.

"Ok, let me just call Yuki."

"Since when do you have ask his permission?" Haruhi questioned as Yura dialed the number.

"Since I got back." She gave a lopsided sad looking smile.

* * *

"Are you sure you're just going to Hunny-san's place?"

"Yes Yuki, my brother, I am sure."

"…I want you to call me when you reach his house."

"Fine." Yura sighed out before snapping the phone shut and heading to the car where everyone was waiting.

'I leave for one year and suddenly he morphs into a parent.'

* * *

Just a little side note: By Yura's 'native speaking language' I mean she learned to speak in Japanese first but the first language she learned to read in was English, that's why she has trouble with kanji and other forms of Japanese characters.

Oh and the whole 'Wedding Saturday in June' line is from the song "I Just Called to say I love you" by Stevie Wonder

More Translations!:

Muito obrigado Avô! = Thank you very much grandfather!

Eu vou sentir sua falta muito, Pequenino = I'm going to miss you very much, Little one

Eu também, vovô = Me too, grandpa

The dreaded school semester has started up again (oh, woe is me!) so I may not be able to give a chapter a week anymore, but I will update when I can.

Chapter 25 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	25. Chapter 25

"I know that it's easier to look at death than it is to look at pain, because while death is irrevocable, and the grief will lessen in time, pain is too often merely relentless and irreversible."

~Robert Goolrick~

* * *

"Rene Tamaki Richard de Grandtaine Suou, huh?"

"Uh-huh! Isn't it a lovely name, Yura-chan?" Tamaki leaned in closer, his violet eyes sparkling.

Yura smiled. Her eyes seem to gather warmth from the sparkles, her long unruly eyelashes shading her cheeks as she lowered her gaze.

"It's a beautiful name..." she responded airily, contemplating how the words itself seem to ring off in a tune.

'Just like abuelo's name….'

Tamaki blinked and flushed a bit, caught off guard by Yura's dreamy expression, even though she stared into an imaginary space forming on the tatami floors.

"Do have an American name Yu-chan?"

She came out of her wistful state and nodded.

"Really?! What is it?!"

She noticed now that everyone slightly leaned in, even Mori. She wasn't paying sufficient attention to Kyouya to see though he stayed where he was, there was a pen poised on his little notepad.

"Yvonne."

The staring was really starting to unnerve her, coupled with the fact that Kyouya just seemed to write down her name in his little book.

"So what's your whole name then?" asked Kaoru impatiently, seeing as she wasn't going to continue.

She shrugged a little, "_Yumiko Yvonne Mariana Takahashi_."

"I see...so can we call you Mari?" Hikaru said jocosely.

Yura's face pinched in annoyance, "NO. And if you do, I will punch you."

Hikaru moved away though he wasn't even near her.

"Mariana?" Haruhi repeated quietly, but Yura heard her.

"It's popular South American name apparently. Father insisted on it."

There was brief pause of awe as it loomed on everyone that this was the first time they had heard Yura ever bring up her parents. It passed as quickly as it settled.

* * *

"Oh by the way Yura, I've been meaning to ask you something."

'More questions.' Yura thought tiredly. When was this phase going to end?

"Yes Haruhi?" She responded, trying to look up to see Haruhi but her head was firmly lowered back down by Hikaru and Kaoru, who were parting and running a flat iron through her curly hair.

"You used to keep it so straight in high school, what happened?"

"My arms got tired, that's what happened."

'Like I'm gonna run hot metal through this in the heat of Brazil.' She flicked some of the strands out of her vision only for them to land right back where they were.

"What is it Haruhi? Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I just wanted to know if you would be my maid of honor."

Yura was able to raise her head now the twins stopped their past-time to look at Haruhi.

"…Really?"

Haruhi nodded.

"After Tamaki proposed," Haruhi's voice dropped some after recalling the day; the embarrassment hadn't quite worn off. "the first person I thought of asking was you, but…you were gone. I thought would have to risk asking Renge-chan or Kasumi since then.

Yura rubbed the back of her neck before pointing to herself.

"Me?" She asked to make sure.

"Yes Yura, you." Haruhi confirmed, laughing a little at the disbelief on her face.

"Oh…well, sure then. I'd love to."

Haruhi's smile struck arrows into the heart of everyone in the room.

"Maybe you can be in Kyouya's wedding too."

The paper Kyouya was flipping in his little black book detached from its binding.

"Senpai's getting married? To who?" The corners of Yura's lips were turned up.

"One of the girls that used to come to the host club, Kimiko Sakurazuka I think, but he hasn't finalized anything yet."

Kyouya wanted to rip Tamaki's tongue out and throw it into the furnace that heated the wooden bath in the Haninozuka estate.

"I am _considering_ the terms of the engagement. Tamaki should learn to get his facts straight before opening his mouth." Kyouya clarified with emphasis, his eyes shifting, dripping with heavy mordacity in Tamaki's direction. The blonde hid behind his wife-to-be.

"I'd thought he'd be married months ago." Yura thought aloud, thinking back on Yoshio's words.

"Why do you say that Yu-chan?"

Yura's hand slowly fell from her chin.

'Me and my stupid habit of talking to myself…'

"…Kyouya-senpai told me about an omiai he was attending before I left."

Kyouya couldn't help but wonder how many other things this girl told him and the others that were pure downright lies. But he didn't correct her or try to expose her falsehood. A long suffering sigh is what came out of his mouth instead, seeing everyone's eyes drop and the air become tense. They all began glancing at him in not so conspicuous intervals.

'I should have just gone back to my condo.'

"He did get married…but…" Tamaki started but seemed at a lost how to continue so he began to fiddle with his bracelet.

"We divorced after five months." Kyouya finished firmly, with a rigidity that was inconstant with the subject at hand. His also felt his body stiffen for some reason. Probably because it was the first time Yura made eye contact with him since she arrived.

"…Five months?"

"Yes." He affirmed with a nod as well.

'Wow…'

The room was silent. Yura scratched at her cheek, thinking that she should say something.

"I'm sorry to hear that." She finally got out, her voice low and looking at Kyouya with her head bent.

He gave a non-committal shrug, going back to his writing, grateful to hear Hikaru open his mouth and hurriedly begin to talk.

* * *

Yura threw away the tissues she had stuffed inside her nostrils and took a deep breath. How they had gone from serious and melancholy to Hikaru cracking jokes until soda came out of her nose was beyond the seventeen year old. She shook her head a bit as she slid the bathroom door close and dabbed her nose with the tissue she brought with her. It still kind of felt like someone sprayed mace into her pharynx but it was a lot better than earlier. She strolled, not in any hurry to get back to the room as she admired the traditional Japanese home. Hunny had invited her over many times in high school, but he was always around so she never got to observe the place freely, feeling like she was being nosy. The only place she was really familiar with was his room. As she neared the designated rice paper covered doors, she stopped mid-step to see someone standing opposite to it with something at their ear and that they were rubbing their eyes.

"Yes, I have no intention of sending you anything….the court has already settled on an agreement of the amount you receive from me. What you do with it is none of my concern….no need for that, good evening Shinomiya-san."

Yura knew that voice and it made her feel pity to hear how cold and tired it sounded now. Kyouya didn't notice her as he dialed another number.

"Tachibana, I need a new phone delivered to my place by tomorrow…yes, change the number as well, I'll inform the others."

He hung up and gave another long sigh, murmuring under his breath so softly that Yura could only guess at his phrase being something along the lines of: "I need a drink."

Kyouya looked up. The clean-cut sharp face became neutral but his double-in-size eyes gave away his surprise at seeing her a little way off; the window behind her putting faint rays of moonlight on her face, emphasizing the scar on her top lip and the upturned corners of her mouth.

"Hey Kyouya-senpai."

"Hello Yura."

She didn't give any indication, good or bad, to him still calling her without honorifics. Being in Brazil for a year had lowered her consciousness of such customs; she didn't care much before then either.

"…I didn't get to say hi at the amusement park." She wanted to cringe. That was all she could come up with.

"I highly doubt you could have given any proper form of greeting, being bombarded with bodies as you were."

And she gave small smile before covering the colorless lips with the back of her hand. A real one, not her lips turned up. Kyouya had to wonder if he was this easily affected to become relieved at seeing such a simple thing.

"Is something wrong with your phone?"

His train of thought fueled the sarcastic energy of his response.

"Yes, my ex-wife has access to it."

Her usually half-lidded eyes grew and she looked to the other side of him (the rejoinder must have taken solid form and landed on the floor beside the doors) before glancing up in his face, wary and curious.

"Not many men can say that at your age."

Kyouya chuckled darkly; it provided enough misanthropy to disheartened Yura even more. But not enough to kill the curiosity.

"Um…I know it's none of my business, but…why-?"

"Did I file for a divorce after only five months?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"In addition to entitling it an open marriage, Shinomiya-san also seemed to infer the notion that it was equally acceptable to make her affairs public." He spoke with genuine calm, his eyes closed and hands in his pockets.

Yura eyes were unmistakably wide now.

"She cheated...? On you?!" she asked breathless, pointing at him. Kyouya continued on as if she had said nothing, his silence alone Yura knew was to be taken for assent.

"And I divorced her because I did not intend to raise a child that was not mine."

"….She got pregnant?"

Kyouya nodded this time.

"But…but, how do you know it isn't yours?"

"Paternity test. Enough legal proof for any court." Kyouya didn't see any good reason why he should tell Yura that he had never touched the woman; after getting hold of her medical records shortly after the wedding and seeing how many times she had been treated for things he didn't want to think about, he was seriously considering just inseminating her artificially for an heir he was so disgusted.

The way he smiled at this hidden detail made her frown and remain silent, plunging them into a state of awkwardness she didn't try to dispel.

'Maybe it was a good thing we didn't get married…'

Kyouya finally took notice of the disapproving look on her face. He didn't know precisely, but he realized she might take his irascible intonation the wrong way.

"Yura-"

"Eh? Where did Yu-chan go? She didn't leave did she?!"

Yura sighed and the frown got longer. Now she was forever labeled a run-away.

"I'm right here Hunny-senpai!" she yelled as she approached the door. She paused with her hand on the rice paper and turned back to Kyouya. Her smile was again strained and polite.

"We'll talk later Kyouya-senpai."

He watched her go in and closed the door behind her. Kyouya was aware that Yura would avoid him after what happened, but he never anticipated her actually trying to be subtle about it.

* * *

"Now remember you have to come to our house later so we can measure you for your dress."

"Ok."

"And don't go flying off to another continent if the mood hits you."

Yura looked at the blonde, narrowed eyed and derisive by the pure and utter nonsense he had just allowed to pass from his lips.

"Tamaki-senpai, please."

The car slowed in front of her house as she responded to Tamaki and Yura stepped out, waving a goodbye to everyone. The waving hand is what stopped her from getting out of the car completely and Yura turned her head to see Hunny grasping it by the fingers in a strong yet gentle grip.

"You'll be there won't you Yu-chan? At Hika-chan and Kao-chan's place? You'll still be here right?"

Processing her feelings in regard to their distrust of her staying in Japan took a few minutes. Its output was a large smile before turning around her body as well and kissing Hunny's hand, causing him to blush. Everyone else stared in dumbfoundment at the genialness.

"I promise." She whispered.

He let go, more stunned than convinced (as Yura hoped) and settled back into his seat. Yura headed for her front door, running the daily agenda for the day through her head as she dug through the multiple cargo pockets for her keys.

'I have to get to the twin's mansion this afternoon so I can start cleaning and hopefully finish by twelve and….'

The flow of thought was dismissed at the sight of the dark house. Yura looked around before closing the door softly and calling out her brother's name. She got no answer. Turning on the light in the vaulted ceiling, she headed upstairs to her room and finding it empty pressed her ear against his. She could hear something, but the noise was faint and undistinguishable. Yura tried the knob and was astonished for the first time in her life to find his door locked. Yuki never locked his door.

She knocked.

After five minutes the door opened.

"Yumiko?" Yuki answered in a heavy voice, one would think he had lost his memory and was just regaining it he seemed so confused.

Yura looked at her brother's wet red face with worry and asked why he was crying. He had been prepared to lie, it was on his lips, but instead he broke down and leaned on her and began apologizing fervently. Now Yura was shaken.

"What's wrong?" she pulled him off her and tried to look in his eye. He kept his head down. "Yukimura. _Tell me what it is._"

Yuki knew the impatient emphatic tone; it meant she was becoming frightened and angry.

"She-she…called…" he whispered in a voice thick with remorse and agony, it was hardly understood by his little sister.

"She who?"

"…...Mother."

Yuki finally stole a peek. Yura's facial muscles went through a fit of convulsions before it settled into the rigid blank expression he abhorred so much.

"When." The dull prosaic voice she used at the omiai took over.

"A-about an hour ago."

"What time?"

Yuki knew what she meant.

"At ten o' clock. She's sending a car."

Yumiko put her brother against the door post and went into her room. It was eight-thirty now. She stayed in her room until nine. When she came out, she was in a white sundress and sable flats. Her face hadn't change, but Yuki cried even harder as she went out the door and began to walk down the street toward local stores. The sun was high that morning, but there was still a breeze strong enough to make the air a little too cool for a sleeveless dress. Yumiko didn't feel it. A Lincoln slowed beside her as she reached a supermarket. She climbed in.

* * *

Yumiko hated the Takahashi manor with a vengeance. The driver opened the door and once inside she was lead by an elderly maid to a bedroom she seldom used though she had lived here with Yukimura since she was a young child. She changed into a pink sleeveless mini dress with a double skirt. The source of her distaste for pink rose full force to her mind and she clutched the dress for a second with every intention to rip to shreds.

She closed her eyes.

Taking long deep breaths, she got dressed and tried to empty her thoughts as the makeup artist came in and did her job. She was the only one who seemed to have concealer that could match her unwonted skin color. Finishing her look with peach bangle strapped heels, Yumiko followed the elderly woman to the large double doors she had learn to dread and soon found herself in a home office with the woman she despised most of all in this place.

"Well, well, well. The wayward one has returned." Her mother said smiling, rising from the luxurious leather chair.

Yura bowed low.

"Good morning…..mother." she spoke in the quiet prosaic tone, devoid of any emotion. She learned after countless attempts of trial and error to detach herself as much as possible from these visits. Yet even with the many years that passed, she couldn't get all of her away, no matter how hard she tried. All Yumiko had succeeded in doing is given off the impression; she still had yet to gain complete emotional control.

"So, would like to inform me where you've been?" Michiko walked around the large desk towards her youngest child, her dark blue Diane Von Furstenberg wrap dress sliding against her generous hips and pressing her buxom chest closer to the soft fabric as she crossed her slim arms.

"I went to visit the grandparents." It was a conditioning reflex: refraining from using any form of speech showing possession in this woman's presence. When she did, her mother went to great lengths to prove that nothing was hers.

"And I heard you took Hirohito with you."

Yumiko jumped slightly and clenched her folded hands, her eyes remaining on the ground.

"Yes mother."

Her mother strolled until she was directly in front of her, leaned over the distance and spoke low in her ear:

"You don't know your place do you?" The delightful song-like tone quickly sunk to disgust and the juicy red lips curled along with it as she hissed: You worthless piece-!"

A punch to the jaw knocked her to the ground a few feet away. She didn't catch the last words, but she knew what they were. It was the closest appellation to a nickname, that phrase, Michiko used it so often.

Yumiko quickly threw off her glasses. The last time she left them on, the shattered glass had cut into her eyebrow. Her body reacted as it normally did in this situation; she curled into a ball and braced herself physically for the blows and mentally for the pain. She knew the moment she saw the ivory pointy toed stilettos that it was going to hurt. When did it not hurt?

Every kick seemed to find an area she couldn't cover or wouldn't, for the risk of being hit somewhere more important. Not taking satisfaction in only kicking, Michiko lifted Yumiko off the ground and threw her into the nearest wall. Her back slammed into one of the many built-in bookshelves.

"Nngh!" Yumiko refused to cry out, stifling the sound between clenched teeth as much as possible.

She turned to grasp a shelf with one hand and a sturdy hardcover with the other, taking shuddering breaths. She ceased to feel fear of what would happen if she wasn't submissive at these 'appointments'. Fear of consequences had been dumped as expendable after the previous visit had left her sleepless with aches and lacerations for a week.

All that was left was Rage.

And the certainty that she was not going to take this anymore.

She was either going to end this today or that evil harpy she was forced to call 'mother' was going to kill her while she tried.

When she heard the clicking heels reach within a few centimeters, she flung the book. She was disoriented; she didn't have a distinct plan. But she knew Michiko would never expect her to retaliate.

And she was right.

By the time Michiko got over the shock, Yura had planted her quivering fist into the flawless cheek. It was by no means a clean hit, but it was enough to knock her down, both from the force and shock. Stress temporarily numbed Yumiko to the pain in her body as she kicked off her heels and dashed for the door. She growled and slammed her bruised fist against the wood to find it locked. She ran to the window. Also locked. Grabbing the first thing that came to her hand, which was a stapler, she shattered the window pane, but before she could get through it she was yanked back by her dress and kneed in the abdomen. Yumiko crumbled to the floor. The rush was gone, her eyes watered and though she had eaten nothing, she felt her stomach disgorge and soon empty itself of whitish bile unto the floor.

Michiko grabbed her by her disheveled hair. She had no choice but to stand as well as she could. Her face was slammed into the desk and this time Yumiko couldn't refrain from crying out, the torturous feeling of pain made colors flash before her eyes. She sunk to the ground, half conscious and her mouth and nose filling up with blood. Michiko smile jovially at the sight and getting on one knee jerked the head up, again by a tuft of thick hair.

"You've gotten quite brazen since I let you wander outside." Michiko said as though she was pleasantly surprised, but a second slam into the floor showed how she really felt about being struck. "Useless thing."

Michiko got up and walked away, Yumiko tried to raise her head so she could spit out the blood. All she managed to do was turn it to the left and the red dribbled out as her eyes flickered, slipping in and out of consciousness, trying so hard to breathe and somehow filter out the liquid from getting into her lungs.

Eventually, all became black.

* * *

"I let it out because I figured it would be amusing to see how it would subsist. A bad decision on my part." Michiko talked to the large walls as she lit a cigarette. She went over to the window to survey the damage; blowing smoke rings out as she went.

"Tch. It broke my window too, need to have it fixed."

She walked back to her desk at leisure after admiring the gardens and pressed a button under her desk and two clean-faced burly men in all black and sunglasses came through the now unlocked door.

"Get that thing out of here, it's messing up my floor." She spoke in authority, ordering them to take out a spilled drink as far as she was concerned, gesturing to Yumiko with the half-finished cigarette. "Also have a maid clean this up and get someone to fix the window; it's diminishing the cool air."

Michiko, as she gave the last order, took out a compact out of the clutch on her desk. She scowled and the exquisite face aged with anger at the sight of redness on her cheek. She walked quickly over to where the men were and halted them with a rising of her hand, soundly kicking the unmoving body in the face.

Michiko yelled hotly, "Put it in the traditional room! I'll see to it after my meeting."

The men didn't even nod, unfazed by their employers actions after witnessing this scene for years. It had subdued any conscience they had and hardened their hearts. They picked up Yumiko by the arms and carried her off down a hall regular staff rarely used. The one on the right took out a handkerchief out of his pocket to catch the blood dripping from the mouth and nose. It would be troublesome to have to clean up the red stream if it trailed all the way to the basement.

* * *

Love and Peace.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you to all the readers for your patience with my now random chapter posting time. I can't wait for holiday break.

* * *

"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear."

~Ambrose Redmoon~

* * *

Yumiko was laid face down in the traditional room, after a silent debate between the two men of whether to put her on her back or stomach. The blood began to form another puddle as they closed the door. The tatami mats had been cleaned so thoroughly, they could give no evidence to the prior events that went on in that basement room.

As soon as the door shut it opened again, and a 183 cm figure slid in and rushed to the young woman who was losing blood. Hirohito turned Yumiko over and moved her to the ray of sun coming through a high window, the only source of light in the whole echoing room. When he discerned her bleeding he quickly put her on her side, his lips trembling and his knees weakening as he set her broken nose back into place, the feeling of edged cartilage under his fingers making him want to shed the tears he had been holding back for years.

"Oh no, no, no, no…." he whispered to himself hurriedly as he tried to find a way to pick her up that wouldn't result in Yumiko drowning in her own blood. He opted for holding her in a front pack strap position so that her head rested over his shoulder, letting the blood flow free down his back, caring nothing for his white shirt and slipped out as quietly as he had come, walking gingerly over the unconscious men on each side of the wall by the door.

Hirohito knew the Takahashi manor too well. He knew how to get out of the basement to the outside world without being seen. He knew how to get out of the gates without cameras detecting a thing; it was a blind spot he made no effort to point out to security. After getting off the grounds he dashed for a black Lincoln, his own car. Hirohito placed Yumiko in the passenger seat and placed a towel on her shoulder and adjusted her chin to rest on it.

"Lord, please…" he left the entreaty unfinished as he sped down the road. He commanded his phone, which was hooked up to his car, to connect him to Yukimura.

Yuki didn't bother with formalities.

"How is she?! Is she ok?!"

"Yukimura, I want you to be silent and listen to me closely. Call Ootori Memorial hospital; let them know a car is entering the emergency department and that the patient is critical." He said in a firm slowness.

"She's-"

"Just do what I said Yukimura."

A wail was heard before the call was ended by the attendant.

* * *

Yura was late. Everyone sat in the twin's parlor waiting for her, all dreading the same thing, but keeping it to themselves. When Haruhi's phone rung and they saw it was Yuki, the fear rose in all of them.

"Hello?" Haruhi whispered, bracing for the sobs she would hear. Hirohito had to take the phone from him and asked the young woman to be put on speaker.

What they heard was worse than anticipated and all of them found that they wished that it had been news of her departure from Japan.

* * *

When Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori arrived at the hospital they all felt like they were intruding upon a private moment. It was Hirohito trying to placate his older charge, who was crying hysterically, rocking back and forth on the chair he sat on.

"Yukimura, you're making a scene. I know you're upset, but please-"

"Don't say 'calm down' to me again Tanaka!" Yuki let out in a fierce yell, but quickly broke down again, covering his face. "It's all my fault…" He mumbled, dropping his head. The host club didn't hear his mumbling, by the time they were close enough, they only caught the last string of it: "I shouldn't have let her go at all…. I'm so sorry Yumiko. Forgive me."

"Yuki-kun." Tamaki called out carefully.

He looked up and Tamaki let water stream down his eyes freely as he saw the large droplets fall off Yuki's chin.

It was disconnected and often interrupted by stutters or a breath hitched in his throat, but the others were able to hear enough to understand what happen. Yura had been in a car accident, the back seat taking most of the damage. Hirohito patted the young man's back while he tried to talk; his jacket was on now since he didn't have time to change his shirt. Yuki didn't know who was driving the car, didn't care, and would not anytime soon. All he cared about was his twin sister.

* * *

He took them to her room, which had a hint of a metallic nip from the steel handles on the bed, and stayed by the door, unable to go in and bear the battered body in his vision for a second time. While the others cried, or looked away to keep from doing so, Kyouya was providently studying the various bandages on her arms, the wrap around her head, and the splints on the nose of his ex-fiancée. He glanced from Yumiko to Yukimura and remained in that meditative mood for the rest of the visit.

By the time the others left, Yuki was in the sterile antiseptic doused hallway, bent down and covering his face. Each member left without addressing him, it seemed wrong to do so. The last person to leave the room was Kyouya; he didn't leave the hospital but rather walked downstairs to the nurse's desk on the first floor. Once again Kyouya got the sense that something was wrong. While the others took the twin's discordance for grief, Kyouya thought the story didn't add up. He unlocked his phone and accessed the internet. There had been no news of an accident or traffic reports. Hirohito was the one who usually drove them around so why change drivers now?

Kyouya was relieved that no one knew him as he approached the front desk.

"Excuse me nurse, could you tell me what time the ambulance brought in the patient in room 206?"

The caretaker looked at him warily; she was not willing to give such information to a perfect stranger, no matter how gorgeous he looked.

"…Are you a relative of the patient?"

"Yes, her cousin Kyo Komatsu."

"Oh." Her face relaxed at the mention of the last name, she had personally seen Yura fixed up and placed in her room. She picked up a file but her face grew befuddled as she reread the words in dubiety. "I'm sorry Komatsu-san, but your cousin wasn't brought here in an ambulance."

Kyouya's face took on a state of greater concern. Inside he was fuming.

"Then…how did she get here?"

"She was brought in a car. There was a phone call from her twin brother stating she would be brought to the E.R. by her uncle, Hirohito…Komatsu-san?!" The nurse called out to the abrupt receding figure in skittish uneasiness. The expression she had seen cross that face made her afraid.

Very afraid.

* * *

"Komatsu-san."

Yuki turned to see Kyouya looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Yes Ootori-san?" there was this feeling of foreboding that Yuki couldn't shake, though all the Ootori had done was call him.

"What happened to your sister?"

Yuki stared at the business man as if he was mad, was he not there when he explained or was he simply not listening then, before answering.

"What? I just told all of you: she got in a ca-"

"Let me rephrase that question. What _really_ happened to your sister?"

Yuki had turned around while answering Kyouya the first time so all he saw was the older twin's back tense as he repeated it. The back then sagged and in an aloof voice he responded: "…What do you mean?"

"Komatsu-san, the injuries inflicted on your sister look nothing like one would sustain if they were in an automobile accident." He stated in his wonted matter- of-fact way.

Yuki was silent.

"No one gets trauma in the back of the head while sitting in the back seat of a car; unless you want to tell me she got thrust into the back window upon collision. Also, I don't see how you can get a broken nose, no matter what direction the car is hit." Kyouya was only deducing all of this as he went, he had only gone to the nurse on a hunch, but the information was valid enough for him to wing it and appear confident in explanation.

Silence still presumed.

"She looks as if she's been beaten Komatsu-san, not rammed into by a car."

Seeing Yuki would neither confirm nor deny his claims, he decided to just ask and get to the point that was gnawing away in his head. He walked over to Yuki until he was close enough to not be over heard as he asked in low voice.

"Is your sister being abused?"

The adult Indian Scops owl expression on Yuki's face as he turned around, along with the gulp he gave as he stared at the younger Ootori gave him more than any verbal admission could.

"How long?"

"…" Yuki turned away from him, this time looking to the side at some object Kyouya couldn't see. It was a good ten minutes before Yuki responded in a drained tone, "Since she was five."

Kyouya felt a mixture of shock, nausea, disgust as his mind reeled.

Yuki gave a mirthless laugh.

"_Or at least I was five years old when I found her so only heaven really knows how long exactly._"

Kyouya stared at the older twin as his face took on an uncharacterized expression of grief; a deep wrinkle formed in his forehead and his long sharp canines were exposed as he gritted his teeth to stifle an oncoming sob, he covered his mouth and a convulsion went through his frame. He eventually removed his hand and took a deep breath.

Kyouya, though he knew he shouldn't, asked where he had found her. He watched his hand clenched, and then Yuki looked him in the face before turning his gaze downward.

'It's time at least one of them knows…'

"Come with me."

Without a word Kyouya followed him.

* * *

Staring into the tea he had given him for the sixth time, Kyouya glanced up at Yuki as he absently stirred his own tea, though he had added no sugar or honey. Kyouya could only guess how hard it was for the twin to talk about the subject so he patiently waited for him to speak, thinking he would speak without irresolution now, being in the privacy of his home.

Yuki started out of his reverie and examined Kyouya as if hadn't let him into the house himself.

He shook his head languidly to clear it.

"I…I wasn't very…healthy when I was younger. My lungs were weak and I was often kept indoors, mostly inside my room. But as I got older, I grew better and started getting…..restless. I barely saw mother, much less my father, and other siblings. The nanny and nurse always insisted I stay in bed and not overexert myself. So, when I turned five, I decided to entertain myself by exploring the mansion while everyone was asleep."

He rubbed his mouth and paused before continuing.

"One night, I decided to see how deep the whole place was. I headed down every flight of stairs I found and opened any door that wasn't locked or familiar to me. I finally reached a floor where no stairs could be found but wooden doors while tatami mats lined the floors. When I opened the first one, I saw it was a traditional room with only one window at the very top. I had a flashlight, so I walked in to look around."

A smile formed on his face though it was anything but cheerful, it looked more like a forced facial movement to keep back the tears.

"And I got scared out of my mind to see a white huddle in the corner of the room that moved and raised its head to look at me. I ran the whole way back, ended up sick for two days, had nightmares for a week…wondering how I had seen my own reflection in a dark room with no mirror. I…It took awhile, but eventually I went down there again, curiosity getting the best of me. Imagine believing you were talking to your own reflection. Heh, I was so stupid."

Yuki's voice got lower as he almost seemed to sway in his seat as he put his hands over his eyes.

"Took me a few weeks to figure out that she wasn't my reflection…..two years to understand she was a girl, and thanks to Tanaka-san, only some months after coming to Japan to find out what was going on…when I was ten, I-I managed to see and talk to my father long enough to arrange that we live together, to encourage independence and resourcefulness or some trivial foolishness like that. With Tanaka-san's help, I was able to get her out of there and into this house." he waved his arm around him vacantly. "But it didn't seem to make things much better. Well as better as I hoped, anyway."

Kyouya was now confused.

"Why did you think it would get better just because he let Yura leave? He obviously had an ulterior motive in allowing her to move out."

Now it was Yuki's turn to be confused.

"Why would my father have an ulterior motive?"

"I highly doubt he would let her leave without one."

Yuki's face only deepened in bewilderment until comprehension soon cleared him of it. He shook his head while holding out a hand.

"No Ootori-san, I think you're misunderstanding something."

Kyouya raise an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?"

"Our father isn't the one beating her."

Kyouya blinked.

"…..It's our mother."

Kyouya felt as though someone had taken a log covered in hoarfrost and whacked him in the face. An influx of coldness flooded him. The image of the beautiful, tall, dark-haired older woman flitted across his mind.

Michiko Takahashi, proprietor of a chain of medical facilities around the world.

Beating and torturing her youngest child.

He couldn't believe it.

He didn't want to believe it.

And even with this attempt at denial, he felt the nausea return with full force.

"She insisted that Yumiko still come and visit from time to time. Whenever she was at the mansion to be precise. Though I tried to dissuade her, she was obstinate and Yumiko agreed. S-she tried not going the first time but only ended up in the hospital and found out then, that there was no way out of the agreement."

"…_When I first arrived here, I was going to the store. I was almost kidnapped, but got away with a fractured arm and a few bruises…guess you get used to it after a while…"_

Kyouya never felt more like a fool. She had worded it so meticulously that day in the hospital and he thought nothing of it.

"It seemed to become more difficult to keep those 'appointments' when she started high school. She was even late to one of them, something she never did again. Mother made sure of it."

Yuki stared at the older man meaningfully with his head still lowered.

"She ended up having to stay at your place because of it."

Kyouya's grip on the cup tightened to point Yuki was afraid he might break it. He didn't understand that Kyouya's mind was replaying the day before she was hospitalized.

Her haste when she realized the time.

The murderous glower she had given Kaoru after she snatched away her wrist from his grasp.

The nightmare in his room.

"Even Tanaka-san wasn't sure how she had gotten there, so he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know." Yuki continued before burying his face in his hands, he was silent some minutes.

"Though I was sad and upset that she left to see our grandparents for so long, deep down, I was glad because…..I realized that she could be…..free…free from _her_. I just wished she had told me. I almost wished she went back. I really wish she did now."

Kyouya was, for probably the second time in his life, at a loss for words. They both simply sat there at the kitchen table, absorbed in their own negative thoughts, thickening the air more and more with a heaviness of dejection and gloom.

Yuki, to get his mind off the past he desired to forget, decided to get the nagging thought that had been bothering him for a long while off his chest.

"…Ootori-san, can I ask you a question?"

Kyouya slightly nodded.

"…why was the engagement called off?" Yuki saw him slowly put down the cup after freezing in place for a moment.

He put both elbows on the table, mug still in hand as he responded in a low yet lucid and steady voice. "My father no longer saw the marriage necessary after he had gotten the information and stocks of the Takahashi family that he needed to take over."

"How did he do that?" Yuki asked, thinking Yoshio might have some secret service history to him.

Kyouya raised his eyes, looking at him over his glasses.

"Through me."

Yuki's own eyes widened before narrowing, shaking his head in disbelief as it began to click.

"You-"

"I know. It was wrong. I was wrong. However, whatever my actions were, I was not informed of the possibility of the engagement being disregarded until my father's plan was carried out. I had fully intended to marry your sister."

Yuki wanted to believe and yet still doubt him. The way Kyouya's eyes bored unflinchingly into his mint green ones as he said all of this had him leaning towards the former.

"I also wasn't aware your sister had found out until Fuyumi-oneesan told me she had stop by nearly two hours ago and left something for me in my room, wishing me the best of luck. I went to my bed and only found this." Kyouya took out his wallet as he said the last line and lightly clasped a creased but neatly folded paper, handing it to Yuki. He tried to remove the note smoothly but a garnet stud still fell out with it and Yuki instantly recognized the jewelry, quickly perusing his sister's jumbled rushed cursive. He read the letter twice before fresh tears ran down his face.

"How could you?" A sob escaped his throat, garbing the last word.

"I have made many decisions in my life Komatsu-san. To this day, that is the one and lone decision I regret."

Even with all Yuki heard against him, the look in Kyouya's face still had him wanting to believe the older man. Yuki wondered if it meant that the youngest Ootori's words rung true with a sincerity he could hear from his heart or if he was really just that sentimental and weak.

Kyouya took the letter off the table and placed it, along with the stud, back into his wallet.

"I fully understand if you do not wish to contact me anymore Komatsu-san. I am also very much aware that she has no wish to see me unless it can't be helped." He rose from his seat. "Though I do regret my choice, I cannot undo what has been done. I would like to apologize to her personally when she awakes. Good afternoon Komatsu-san."

Kyouya walked out of the kitchen and home without waiting to hear a reply from the twin.

While being driven back to his condo, Kyouya's mind replayed all the instances she had been absent, "sick", or even when she came to school, had an injury. Remembering how in the earlier days of her joining the club, just to insult her, he made a comment about the 'clumsiness of certain commoners' to which she only gave the peculiar smile he could not make sense of until now. All these thoughts and more circled around in his head. It escalated to the extent where he vented his anger by the customary way he knew how: by throwing things.

It was how he dealt with her departure a year ago. Only instead of a picture of himself, his father, and brothers it was a glass of gin. And instead of the wall by his bedroom door, it was the giant flat screen television in his living room.

* * *

Chapter 27 next.

Love and Peace.


	27. Chapter 27

So here you go, I hope to get another one up this week in the new year :) Thank you for reading so far this year!

* * *

"Friendship is really the finest balm for the pangs of disappointed love."

~Jane Austen~

* * *

Yuki woke up on the couch and closed his ears to the stillness of the house. He didn't know how Yura tolerated being alone in this place for so long. It was driving him insane. The oldest Takahashi twin had spent three weeks in his house by himself. If it wasn't for the reason of visiting Yura everyday he would have just gone back to the manor. Michiko was gone, no less angry than she had been the first day she was notified "it" was no longer in the basement. It seemed she knew nothing of Hirohito's involvement. So as work held higher significance than her perverse pastime (for now), the Takahashi matriarch took her leave for Germany.

Yuki felt he could truly breathe now that she was gone and Yumiko was out of reach. So for the first week he was fine: he helped Hirohito tidy up, packed out the rest of Yura's clothes he bought for her, even finished some of the dresses he had designed for her to wear.

'She might be thinner though, having gone almost a mouth without eating properly." The passing thought made him tear up. He quickly wiped his face and slapped his cheeks, a flush diffusing them.

He visited his sister every afternoon and stayed as long as he pleased, thanks to Kyouya, who didn't show his face in her room again unless it was with the others. Yuki, for the first visit, took one of her books out of her room and read the whole thing aloud throughout. By the end of the fourth week, he was browsing her bookshelf again for the third read.

'Hmm…she's read _Jane Eyre_ more times than I can remember, she's not fond of _The Scarlett Letter_….maybe she won't mind if I read _The Three Musketeers_..' he smiled sadly. 'She probably won't hear any of it anyway.'

Yura's nose was healed, her bruises yellowing, but she still had yet to wake up.

She wasn't in a coma.

"It's almost as if she's asleep." The doctor told him that in the first week after checking her vitals. "Just a deep sleep."

Yuki picked up the shoulder bag and headed to the front door with haste, as though fast walking would make it possible to leave behind his thoughts in the house so he could visit his sister in peace. If that wouldn't work, he depended on the sun to dry his new forming tears. He opened the door roughly and blinked at his reflection. They both blinked.

He looked down to see his reflection holding a key. Yura was dressed in the same white sundress and flats she had left in a month ago, as though she had just gone for a long walk and only just returned (Hirohito was paying his daily visit when she woke up).

Yuki dropped the bag unto the genkan and grabbed his sister.

"Ow! OW! Yuki, sore! Sore!" She hastily got out with gritted teeth.

"Sorry!" he led her in and took the plastic bag she held, peeking in it to see the pink dress, still stained with drips of dried rusty colored blood. Yuki felt a little woozy.

"How are you Yumiko? Are you hungry? Do you want me to go buy something?"

"I'm…fine Yuki. I'm just gonna…take a nap. I'm tired."

"You're going to sleep? But you've been sleeping all this time and-" Yuki stopped as he watched his sister drag her body upstairs and didn't bother to close her bedroom door. She lugged herself into the bathroom and soon he heard the sound of running water. "-and you're not too tired to take a shower." he finished meekly. Yura took up the first piece of fabric that came into contact with her hands (the gray nightshirt she destroyed the doorbell in; it barely covered her upper thighs now) and soon snuggled under the purple comforter. Yuki never thought he would be glad to hear the sound of snoring reach his ears.

She slept through the afternoon and the night. Yuki got slightly worried by her long slumber. He dried her hair, braided it into one thick rope and spend some minutes that night staring into her face. Michiko's kick made her unable to sleep on her right side as was her custom so she was on her left. Yuki climbed in her bed and patted her hair, checked the splint on her nose and the gauze held by tape on her cheek and the various bruises and scrapes on her arms and hands. He kissed her forehead and held her hand, rubbing the knuckle that bore a small dark scar of injuries eight years past.

* * *

When the sun began to rise, Yura opened her eyes, feeling refreshed; something that happened only once in her teen years. She caught the whiff of a familiar scent, put her nose to her pillow and smiled. She was the only one in bed now, but she knew the smell of Yuki's cologne; she had used it in Ouran to mask the slight acrid scent of her prescription body wash. Her brother had a habit of spraying on the eau de toilette even when he was doing something as simple as going to sleep.

She took another shower, redressed her face and came downstairs dressed in a white terrycloth robe. She wrapped her hair up in a towel into a big coil and entered the kitchen, her brows furrowing and eyes roaming the space to find it empty.

'Maybe he went to the store?'

If it wasn't instant or couldn't be boiled, Yuki couldn't make it, he was so inept in the kitchen. He would even burn things that required only baking. So she took a bottle of water from the pantry and headed out to the living room to watch TV. However, her hair decided it was too cramped and trapped in the damp towel and wanted to be free, resulting in its uncoiling and spreading into her face mid-drink.

"_Aw crud, come on!_" she yelled as she set the water on the ground and tried to gather her tresses.

She heard a door slide open, hit the frame with a crack. Yura peeked through them like they were curtains to see Hunny staring at her the same way he had done four weeks ago.

"Yu-chan!" he screamed. He ran and buried his head in her waist as he hugged her.

Yura threw her hair back.

"Hunny-senpai?"

"You're finally up Yura." Haruhi said in relief, smiling as she got up and went over to detach Hunny from her. Yura nodded and looked to see everyone else, including Yuki, sitting around the coffee table. She could also see everyone's eyes were trained to the table, Kaoru fidgeting and Tamaki twiddling his thumbs in his lap. It was after that observation that she remember she was in nothing but a robe. And she hoped the fabric wasn't thin.

"I'll be right back." Yura patted Hunny on the head and jogged upstairs.

* * *

"Are you ok Yura-chan?" Tamaki asked as she sat down. She was sore, but she figured it was from being reclined on her back for so long in a hospital bed.

"I'm fine."

She shivered at the feel of his large warm hand on her cheek. He looked so distraught; was it really just because of some bandages on her face?

"How's your nose?"

Yura looked at Kaoru, taken aback at his uncharacteristic reticence.

"Healed, but the doctor said I have to continue wearing the splint for a couple more weeks, it's still sort of tender."

Silence enveloped and, Yura finding it eerie, queried, "Any particular reason you guys are here so early in the morning?"

"We wanted to make sure you were alright." Tamaki admitted, Haruhi nodding along with his words, giving a sad smile.

At this the twins seemed to shake off the timidity and spoke up in unison, "And to measure you for your dress."

"For…?" she drawled as she glanced at the betrothed couple beside her before asking Mori for his phone. He handed it to her.

"Weren't you guys supposed to have gotten married last week?" Yura asked in doubt after tearing her eyes away from the calendar.

They nodded.

Yura glanced at Tamaki's hand, which was lacking a wedding band.

"Then why-?"

"We postponed it." Tamaki cut off, knowing the question was coming.

"Until you were well enough to be my maid of honor." Haruhi finished.

"Bu-but what about your parents a-and your guest?"

"We explained what happened and they have no problem with waiting."

Yura couldn't form a response she was so stunned. She nodded and sipped her water, trying to understand how probably over a hundred people could be fine with a delayed wedding.

"So are you ready to have your measurements taken?" Hikaru asked with a teasing smile.

"Is that what you guys came for?" Yuki got up to get his notepad off the computer desk. "I have her measurements."

"Really?"

"Mm. I managed to convince her with two novels to let me take them when she got back." Yuki handed the pad to the twins with a broad smile. They looked over them while Yura was struggling between being grateful to Yuki and slapping him in the arm for bringing up the last part.

* * *

"What did your grandparents feed you?" Kaoru commented aloud as he reread Yura's three sizes.

"And why didn't some of it go to your chest?" Hikaru chimed in.

Yura would have thrown the senbei she had in her hand but concluded it would be a waste on the older Hitachinn and bit into it with a little too much force.

Kyouya sat on the other side of Kaoru and glanced at the paper in his hands. No one saw his eyebrows go up for a moment before putting his hand to his face in a customary, but on this occasion farce, gesture of pushing up his glasses. Haruhi, curious about the changes in her friend, moved further into the living room to look over the twin's shoulder. Her eyebrows shot up. She sauntered over to Yura and bent down to poke her in the hip but only got the hip joint due to Yura sitting with her legs crossed.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Just checking." Haruhi responded, now poking her in the side, to which Yura shooed her hand away with childish rapidity. The younger twin was ticklish but she showed more annoyance than laughter.

"Oh come on Yura, you can't blame her for being curious; you're the one who's been wearing nothing but tents since you got back."

Yura took a senbei from the dish and threw it at her brother. The treat got him in the collarbone (she had been aiming for his head) and Yuki put his hand over the area as if he had been shot and fell backward in gross theatrical emphasis.

"Drama queen." Yura chided with a smile.

"Well then, this probably won't fit you then." Hikaru said, disappointed as he took out a dress with spaghetti straps and a flowing a line skirt.

Yura cringed.

"Why is it pink?"

"That's the theme color. All the men in the wedding party will be wearing pink vests and ties to go with the dress." Haruhi explained, smiling in apology and humor at Yura's expression.

"Oh." It didn't make her feel better about wearing the frock but she would bear it for her friend.

"I'll try it on anyway." Yura grabbed the plastic covered dress and held it at a distance.

"Need some help?" Hikaru and Kaoru inquired, Cheshire smiles in place and wide as could be.

"As a matter fact I do." Yura smirked as the twins' faces turned red and their eyes widened. "Yuki, do you mind lending me a hand?"

Yuki giggled at the doppelgangers' faces. "Sure sister dear."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to put this on?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

'That's not what I meant.' Yuki thought as he studied his sister's face, waiting to see if she showed any sign of discomfort. Yura and Yuki were very comfortable with undressing in front of each other, so she didn't think of telling him to look away as she took off her orange t-shirt. Yuki helped her adjust it and suggested she take off her slacks as well, hoping it was the fabric that made the bottom look lumpy.

"What are going to do about your legs?" Yuki asked, though he had raised her arm and was running his fingers along the thin black down on her pits. Yura slapped his hand without much energy and looked down on herself.

"The hair's only on my calves."

"Yes and they will be showing. Your smooth thighs are not what I'm referring to. You can wax if you want it to last longer than shaving."

Yura looked at her brother as one would if a person's hair had suddenly turned silver and their skin green right before their very eyes.

"No!"

"Ok, ok, how about Nair then?"

"What's Nair?"

* * *

The dress would have been a perfect fit. If it was able to zip up all the way. As it turned out, Yura's chest was bigger than Haruhi's (the twins had used her bust size for Yura's dress) so now the identical designers set out to alter the dress to her new shape. Everyone headed for their homes that afternoon and Yura spent the rest of the day catching up on anime she had missed.

Two days before the wedding, Yura felt like she was suffering from the delayed effects of a concussion. She dozed off the night before with a slight headache and only woke up in the afternoon to feel the pain intensify. She decided to bear through with it as she prepared herself to take a trip to the store and get some aspirin; she didn't want Yuki fussing over her after finally reassuring him yesterday that she was fine.

* * *

Yuki was washing the dishes he had used for lunch when he heard a tumbling and a loud crack, like the sound of ceramic hitting wood. Thinking that Yura must have dropped something down the stairs he came out into the hall with a towel over his shoulder, drying his hands.

"Did you drop something Yum-"

Yuki stopped at the threshold of the kitchen and the towel fell from his shoulder as he processed the sound of ceramic hitting the floor was actually his sister's skull connecting with the wooden planks at the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Though barely in his twenties and still in school, Kyouya was a force to be reckoned with as a CEO of the Ootori group. His meetings alone set anxiety into men twice his age. No one spoke at these meetings. All sat in their respective seats with pens poised over sheets of paper. Those who were diligent enough to take notes wrote down what was said. The Ootori went at a reasonable pace to some, but whatever was not possible to take down was awarded a blank spot on the paper.

Kyouya Ootori did not repeat himself.

He did not stutter.

He needed no index cards to remind him of details and didn't even spare a glance at the rolled out screen behind him.

He did not answer questions until the end of his presentation. And at most instances there weren't any questions because either he had covered everything or any questions were forgotten until the members of the board and others present were in the safety of their chauffeurs.

So as the meeting was halfway in, everyone turned with arthritic necks to the knock at the large double doors, all sharing the question in their heads of who was brave enough to interrupt. A secretary, highly conscious of the risk she was running, slid her head in through the meager space she had made with one of the doors.

"Ootori-san, I don't mean to intrude but…you have a phone call."

"And this phone call couldn't wait?"

The poor woman flinched at the slight rise in the business tone. People in their seats shivered, wondering if the air conditioning had been turned up.

"The caller claimed it was urgent. He said to give you the name 'Komatsu-san'."

At that, the pointer was placed on the table without any change in disposition and Kyouya walked out the door, allowing the others in the room time to breathe. And gossip in whispers about who it could be that was so important to bring the infamous Ootori to a halt. A few minutes later, Kyouya came back in and put away the pointer and closed his briefcase.

"Gentlemen, this meeting must be postponed. Kawamoto-san will provide you with a new date and time." And after making this announcement, the shrewd business man walked out of the room, pace walking when he arrived at the garage and silenced Tachibana from questioning him with a look before telling him to drive to the Komatsu residence.

* * *

The Komatsu residence's door was opened to give the view of a panic-stricken teen, his hand was trembling and covering his mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry Ootori-san! She just came out of the hospital and I know she wouldn't of liked to end up there again and I didn't have the heart to take her back and Tanaka-san couldn't come and I didn't know who else to call and-and-"

"It's fine Komatsu-san. I need you to be calm. Has she woken up?"

"No, she hasn't moved. I put her on her side like you told me to. I checked her head but I didn't feel blood or a gash anywhere, just a bump from when she fell." Yuki began to cry. "And she just told me yesterday that she was ok!"

"Komatsu-san. Focus." Kyouya got on his knees and held Yura's wrist as he looked at his watch. "How is her breathing?"

"N-normal, I think. It doesn't sound slow like it did when she was bed ridden, but it isn't quick either."

"Good. Set up that bed in the sofa. She doesn't have to stay here." Kyouya instructed after checking Yura's breathing for himself. Satisfied, he rendered it was safe to move her and went about gathering her in his arms while Yuki clumsily rushed to get the mattress set up. He stood up with a small huff, but paused to stare at the young woman he was carrying. She was not the small slither of a girl he had met in Ouran. Kyouya became entranced for a while at how much she had changed in only a year. It was first time since she had come to back to Japan that he was able to be this close. He could see the bags under her eyes had morphed into dark circles, which were harder to see thanks to her growing paleness. And that her lips looked bigger as well.

"Is it ready Komatsu-san?" he called out in an effort to distract himself from where his thoughts were going. Making his way to the living room, suddenly the fact that his long fingers were grazing the side of her chest became too obvious to him. He slid his palm down and the digits brushed her ribs as he gently placed the body on the half spring and half cushioned surface.

He moved stray strands of hair away from her face, running his finger down the length of it as he did so. Yuki had run off to get some warm water and a cloth. Kyouya's frustration only rose as he realized there was not much he could do. In his haste, he had forgotten to stop by his condo for his medical kit. He didn't have much experience treating patients who lost consciousness and even if he had it, it hardly would have helped much seeing as people fainted for a multitude of reasons. Yuki returned and Kyouya placed the damp cloth at the swelling Yuki had found.

'Her file didn't say she had head trauma.' Kyouya thought as he mentally ran through the notes written by the doctor that had taken care of her in the hospital.

"…What's wrong with her, Ootori-san?"

"Probably her body's response to too much stress in her current condition." He laid her head on a cushion from the sofa. "Though it's too early to tell." Kyouya looked over to see Yuki wringing his hands. "Did she seem to be in pain at any time prior to this?"

"No. But Yumiko's good at hiding when she's in discomfort. She once went to her classes in middle school for two days with a sprained ankle because she didn't want to go to the infirmary."

Kyouya shook his head. He knew she was stubborn but not that bad.

"Though it is something you wanted to avoid, there seems to be no choice but to take her to the hospital."

Yuki was indisposed to the idea, but went upstairs to pack a few things. When he came back into the living room, he found it empty; in his hurrying back he didn't see Kyouya at the genkan. That's when he heard a low moan. Yura's face crumpled in pain before her eyes opened. She let out a groan and sat up sluggishly, holding her head where it had met the floor.

"_Oh my Gucci_…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Yumiko!"

"…Yuki?…what happened?"

She got up as she spoke and swayed in spite of her determination to steady herself. Kyouya, who seemed to have teleported back into the living room, grabbed her upper arms. Yura looked up with one eye shut, but open them both and slinked away from him when she saw who it was. Her brow contracted through her wincing.

"What is Kyouya-senpai doing here?"

"I-I called him." Yuki replied, timorous about how she would react.

"Komatsu-san told me you passed out and fell down the steps. He was unable reached to Tanaka-san so he called me." Kyouya elaborated further; though Yura kept her body directed toward her brother.

'So that's why I feel like I got hit with a baseball bat…' She rubbed her head.

"You could have called an ambulance or something then." she said, addressing her brother as if Kyouya hadn't spoken.

"I'm sorry, it's just-I just panicked and-"

"It's ok..." Yura turned, finally deigning to acknowledge Kyouya's existence.

Yuki then stuttered out that he should get his sister some aspirin and ran up the steps two at a time to his room. Kyouya followed him out and stopped at the wood paneled area with Yura in tow.

"Sorry about that senpai. I hope my brother didn't inconvenience you too much."

"No, he didn't." Kyouya could see that though she was standing normally, her right eye had yet to relax, she wasn't even aware of it.

Yura looked at the front door then back at him.

"…I'm ok now, senpai."

"I never said otherwise."

'Then why are you still standing there?' she thought with exasperation.

'This needs to stop.' He couldn't take the detached politeness she kept up around him anymore.

"Yura, we need to talk."

"About what?" It now felt like her head was starting to pound, eating away at the levels of civility she was trying to keep intact. Kyouya's unwillingness to leave made it worse.

"That night." Kyouya tried to keep as brief as possible, finding it harder to start than he planned.

"What night?" Yura repeated with some sharpness, rubbing her temples, patience quickly crumbling.

"The night my father announced his plan to cancel the engagement. I would like to apologize."

Yura snorted, all politeness gone now as annoyance seem to add to her pain but in a whole different way.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I should have told him truth then...about my intentions toward you."

"Look Kyouya-senpai, this all well and good, but I really don't see what you're apologizing for. All you did was follow your father's orders. You've been doing it all your life and I knew from the very beginning that no engagement, whether with me or anybody else, could change that." Yura knew if she looked at it from a simple pragmatic state of mind, it would stop any further anger from rising. She also had hopes that Kyouya would take her response at face value and leave already.

But Kyouya took her reply as sarcastic and bitter, but also knew he couldn't retaliate because it was true.

"Besides, the whole thing was arranged so it really wasn't set in stone from the get go. I just want that and the last few years to be by-gones and be friends again, ok?" She tried to smile, she felt her anger sink to lower levels as she finished. She lowered her head and held her elbow.

'Be friends again?' Kyouya seemed to have a mental block and became unable to process the last of Yura's words.

Kyouya took a step forward, his hand half outstretched. "Yu-"

She took a step back. Her eyes were on the ground, the smile was gone, it wasn't a big step, but Kyouya saw it all the same and put his arm back down.

'She wants me to pretend to be friends with her again?!'

Kyouya's thoughts halted at that line.

Since when had he considered it as _pretending_?

In high school, using that as a pretense, establishing such a pact, had not been difficult. It was true he was annoyed at hearing her refer to them as friends, but he realized years ago that he only agreed with Yura as a way to get closer to her. At that time, he didn't regard it as pretending though. At first it was to find out what was so intriguing about her that led to his infatuation. When it had changed from waiting for her novelty to wear off to dropping hints and desiring them to become more than friends, he wasn't sure, but if she really expected him to just go back to how it was then…

He would rather she had slapped him in the face and tell him she never wanted to see him again.

Kyouya's glasses were glinted during this dreadful epiphany so Yura only watched as he solidified and became as still as dried concrete. She lowered her head to get a look at his eyes. They were blank. In fact his whole countenance was vacant.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

His head snapped up and he answered in near robotic rendition of his normal tonality: "Yes Yura-chan?"

This time Yura noticed the change. However, she misconstrued the meaning: that the reappearance of the honorific was a sign of their renewed platonic relationship.

"…Are you ok?" she wanted to add 'with that' but felt she shouldn't and cut it short.

"Yes Yura-chan."

She tried to smile again, but it looked uncomfortable.

"I'll…see you at the ceremony then, I guess." She argued with herself for two seconds before holding out her hand to him.

Kyouya wanted to take the nearest object and beat himself in the head with it. Instead he took her hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Good day to you Yura-chan. I hope you feel better."

* * *

I wanted to get this chapter out before the year ended (which is like tomorrow).

So Happy Belated Holidays and a Happy New Year!

Chapter 28 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	28. Chapter 28

"Marriage: Love is the reason. Lifelong friendship is the gift. Kindness is the cause. Til' death do us part is the length."

~Fawn Weaver~

* * *

"Wah, Kyouya! What if she changes her mind? What if she doesn't want to get married?!"

"I wouldn't blame her."

"Kyouya!"

Kyouya walked over to the frazzled groom and began fixing his disarrayed tie.

"Relax Tamaki, if Haruhi didn't want to marry you, she would have told you from the beginning."

That seemed to shut him up. For now.

"You're right Kyouya. I'm just so nervous!" Tamaki combed the parts of hair that were escaping from the clean slick back look and took a deep breath, letting it out in a big sigh. "Thanks."

Kyouya nodded and went back to the full-length mirror to put on his own tie.

"…Hey Kyouya?"

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, mildly distracted.

"Don't…don't you think you should try to work things out with Shinomiya-san?"

"No."

"But why?"

"I'm not going to stay with a woman who is carrying another man's child."

"…You don't love her?"

"No Tamaki, I do not." Kyouya stated without hesitation.

"Isn't there someone you love?"

Kyouya paused in smoothing out his tie and peered at his best friend through the mirror.

"Why the sudden interest in my marital status?"

"Why the sudden need to evade the question?"

Kyouya turned around.

Both young men stared at one another; one trying to decipher his first friend's thoughts through his face, while the other tried to keep himself bottled up, while still debating whether or not to open the lid.

"Don't lie to me mon ami." Tamaki warned.

Kyouya had yet to open his mouth. After some minutes, he turned back towards the mirror. It was only when knowing someone well enough could one derive an answer from silence. Tamaki rose a bit off the bed he was sitting on.

"There is someone, isn't there?"

Kyouya's lips never moved.

Tamaki's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What's her name?!"

"I never said there was anyone."

The lights on the tree went out.

"You're not denying it either."

"And I did not acquiesce to your question."

"But if you won't say yes or no, it just means that it's yes but you won't say it because you don't want to risk compromising yourself so what's her name!" Tamaki started in uncertainty but gained assurance as he continued his explanation. By the end he was convince it was so and his words nearly ended in an excited yell.

"You're delusional, Tamaki."

"C'mon! What? Does she not feel the same way?"

Kyouya remained silent as he adjusted his glasses; the all famous glint hid his eyes as he moved from the mirror and headed for the door.

"She doesn-"

"Enough of this, it's time to go."

Tamaki wanted nothing more than to continue this conversation and get a definite answer from his best friend once and for all, but seeing Kyouya's face and tone report its dismissal, he got up and followed him out the door.

* * *

"There they are! Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!" Hunny exclaimed as he ran over to them, holding a fluffy white pillow to his chest.

"Hunny, be careful! The rings!"

"It's ok Tama-chan! There in my pocket." Hunny took two golden rings out of his suit pocket to show him before putting them back and patting the white lapel.

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki addressed no one specific, reassured by Hunny's delicate way of placing the rings back into their safe haven.

"She meets you at the altar, tono." The twins answered in dry unison.

"And you're lucky she is. Ranka-san was planning to come out here and strangle you, but she's keeping him at bay."

Tamaki gulped, his hand unconsciously going to his neck.

"Alright, places everyone." Kyouya ordered as he checked his watch.

Everyone lined up: Hunny followed by Kyouya and Yura; Kaoru and Reiko; Hikaru and Renge; Mori with his wife, Akari and the groom at the end of the line.

Tamaki had, by the time he was halfway to the altar, mellowed out and was walking with his usual confident yet graceful ease. Only the periodical facial twitching in his cheek gave away how really on edge he was to flat out panicking and running out of the church in a wreck of tears. The procession reached the altar and took their positions.

All was hushed.

Soon the wedding march played by the organists above echoed throughout the massive sanctuary. The large oak doors opened once more to two figures. Ryoji wore his long wavy maroon hair in a neat high ponytail, his clean cut black suit and tie looking strange to those accustomed to seeing him in drag. His face was set in stern resignation, but it could be seen by his eyes alone that he had been crying. He walked rigidly. The only part of him that seemed most pliable was his right arm, a resting place for a small silken hand that he placed his other hand over as they passed the last of the occupied church benches.

The bride's face could not be seen; her veil fell down to the sweet heart neck-line filled with intricate designs of lace covering the bodice of the white and ivory ball gown dress.

After what was too short a walk for one of the pair, the transvestite father stood face to face with the bane of his existence.

"If you make her so much as tear up I will destroy you." Ranka threatened through clenched teeth.

Tamaki gulped again and nodded fervently before Ranka, giving his only child's hand one more squeeze, handed the little palm over to the French blonde.

Haruhi and Tamaki stood at the altar.

The groom felt his breathing grow shallow as he lifted the veil to reveal the stunning, beautiful, intelligent young woman, white arbutus flowers making a ring around her neat bun. The twins blushed in a mixture of pride and surprise (even slight jealousy if they were honest with themselves) at the handiwork of their mother and the natural beauty of the first person to enter their world.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

As the minister spoke, Tamaki never let go of Haruhi's hands, his eyes seemed super-glued to her face and Haruhi couldn't help her face from coloring under his steadfast mesmerized gaze.

"May I have the rings?"

Hunny climbed the two steps leading to the three and placed the bands in the minister's hand. He then took a seat beside Yuki, who was dabbing a tissue to his eyes, in the front row.

"Do the bride and groom have anything they liked to say together?" the minister asked with a half teasing smile, looking between the blushing bride and the blushing groom.

"Haruhi! I!...I…I love you very much and…and thank you so much for marrying me!" Tamaki got out and did a bow as low as he could with her hand still in his.

Yura turned away and hid her face in the bouquet so the minister and guys behind Tamaki wouldn't see her laughing and blushing in embarrassment at him though the twins were inconspicuously snickering as well.

"I love you so very much-dearly love you and I-I hope we spend the rest of our lives together happy..." He trailed off into a quiet voice, his face getting redder and redder by degrees.

Haruhi smiled all the more.

"Me too."

They exchanged rings and vows; Tamaki's becoming close to incomprehensible due to his choking on his sobs. When the vows had been answered and the appeal made (of course, with none to object), the minister snapped the little book shut and gestured with his hand from Tamaki to Haruhi.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

They held each other in a tender embrace as their lips touched, forgetting in that moment of the people around them.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Tamaki and Haruhi Suou!" the minister shouted above the roar of applause as the newlyweds ran down the aisle.

* * *

"It's time for the bouquet toss! Single ladies gather around!" Hikaru issued through the microphone.

After presenting themselves to the Suou matriarch and her son (who was doing his best not to cry), other associates, and spending a few hours socializing and accepting congratulations, the couple headed to the reception, a giant tent setup to accommodate the many guests invited.

Women, some of which were once girls attending Ouran during host club days, thronged in hopes of catching the ex-cross dressers' bouquet. All except Yura, who sat at a small table at the back, sipping champagne. The same champagne she had promise the bride she wouldn't drink only six minutes ago.

Haruhi, determined not to show how bad she was at throwing, put all the muscle strength she thought appropriate into flinging the flowers over her head. But she put in too much power, nearly wrenching her arms out of socket, and the bundle of white roses went over every single female head and ready grasp and directly into Kaoru's lap. Kaoru blinked three times before snatch-tossing the thing as if it was dangerous into Kyouya's direction, which he caught only out of reflex.

It was quiet in the tent before an outburst erupted from the mental pictures in all the minds of women (and some men) present of the two dashing, attractive, powerful young males getting hitched.

Kyouya gave the bouquet to Mori. The older man gave it to Tamaki who handed back to his wife, suggesting she try again. This time, it landed in Renge's hands. She jumped for joy in moe and bliss among the sad disappointed made up faces.

* * *

Kyouya had to wonder if single women had an extra sense that told them a man was single. He knew how disappointed many females would be, seeing Tamaki was no longer up for the taking, but he didn't think they would make their grief so obvious. He turned away at the lamentable and petty sight of some women glaring with tears in their eyes at the female host.

He wondered if Tamaki had to deal with the not-so-subtle tactic of women throwing themselves at him in social gatherings. With him married along with Hunny and Mori, that left only three members of the host club as bachelors. Well, two bachelors and a divorcee.

"Hello Kyouya-kun."

'_Speak of devils and they shall appear._' Kyouya moved his head over his shoulder to see a young woman of twenty years. Her black hair was cropped short and shone with almost a bluish hue, bangs tickling the lashes protecting clear dark brown eyes. The thin lips covered in a coral red color smiled at him, but Kyouya could see the strain in it.

"Hello Shinomiya-san."

Maiko Shinomiya careened her supple neck and put her hands out to stop a passing waiter for a glass of champagne he carried on the round gold tray. Kyouya wasn't blind to how in the process of this simple action, she deftly opened the long shawl that covered her, exposing her slim yet vigorous body, covered in a burgundy spaghetti strapped lace dress, which stopped well above her toned thighs.

"I was not aware you were acquainted with the Suou family?"

"My father has completed a fair share of deals with them. He was given the invitation, but was unable to attend so I took his place." She said with her high but pleasant, honeyed voice. It pirouetted throughout the air as well as she often did.

"I assume you are still pursuing your dancing career."

"Of course, ballet is my life. I've kept my end of the bargain with my family by marrying; they never said I had to stay with the man I married though."

Kyouya nodded. He figured he had done the polite customary amount of small talk and turned to be on his way. He was stopped by long nimble fingers grabbing his arm.

"You stumble upon a beautiful flower alone and unaccompanied and you're not even going to ask her to dance?"

Kyouya wanted to satisfy his first instinct: yank his hand away and demand that the "beautiful flower" go find some other man to harass, but being an Ootori bowed and offered his hand. All this was done with a sternness that disclosed the pure formality in his motives, but the smile never left her face. Kyouya's hand met the bare skin of her back. Her whole complexion consisted of the tone and appearance of alabaster, but, contrary to such appearances, was firm and dipped to the lightest touch. Her short feathery hair swished with their movements on her neck, and she would often look up at him.

"I take it you noticed my haircut."

"Hard to ignore when they were at your shoulders the last time we saw each other."

'Which was in court.' He added in his head.

She giggled, but said nothing as they continued to waltz through the hall. Kyouya eyes strayed to his surroundings and more than once caught sight of his real destination. He counted the minutes until the song would end.

"You seem to be in a hurry Kyouya-kun. Is someone waiting for you?"

"Not at all. It must be your imagination."

She smiled still but her eyes narrowed and the silvery soprano became laced with a drop of venom.

"I had a feeling you were interested in someone else, but never expected you to be so obvious about it."

Kyouya ignored her comment, looking over her head at no one now.

"So, what's his name?"

The youngest of the Ootori looked down on her, his face a few seconds from losing its formal civility. Fortunately for them both, the song ended and Kyouya bowed with all the evidence of self-control intertwined with good breeding and walked off before she could detain him again.

'Such a waste of time.' He made a plan with himself to stay at least one foot away from that woman if possible. Her conniving ways at modesty and charm are what nearly made him glare at her, having had to tolerate it for almost six months. His thoughts then traveled back to the ceremony, to the person who was watching the couple behind Haruhi with a smile of happiness for them. He smiled for a moment just thinking about it.

For all the rumors that were floating around about him not being interested in women, his own ex-wife believing that to be reason he never made a move and was so quick to issue for a divorce, he would of, had he been in the privacy of his condo, laughed aloud at the absurdity.

He finally drew near to his reason for weaving through a crowded dance floor, only to see Tamaki reach her first and tap her on the shoulder. He stopped. Seeing the same smile reappear Kyouya turned away and headed back to the balcony where he had been previously.

He didn't want to be the reason for that smile disappearing.

* * *

"Hello Yura-chan."

"Well, well, if it isn't the happy groom?"

Tamaki blushed even more at her tone. She looked so happy for them, her eyes steady, clear and focused. After seeing her sipping champagne from almost the start of the reception, he had expected her to be at least tipsy.

"Where's your wife?"

"Dancing with Ranka-san."

"Couldn't refuse with the murder he had in his eyes, huh?"

Tamaki began to hunch, twiddling his thumbs.

"….no…"

Yura chuckled.

"I came to ask if you wanted to dance."

Her eyebrow nearly made it to her hairline.

"Is that something usually done at weddings?"

Tamaki shrugged.

"I just want to dance with you. I think I'm the only one out of the others who hasn't gotten to dance with you. Even Kyouya got a turn at the Halloween party when we were in Ouran."

Yura put down her glass and took Tamaki by his hand.

Disappointed women who were not acquainted with Yura's connection to the former host club king began to scrutinized and ultimately criticize Tamaki's alternative dance partner.

"She looks like a ghost."

"Wasn't she one of the bridesmaids?"

"I think she was the maid of honor."

"She wasn't at the bouquet toss."

"Probably because she knows no amount of flowers of any kind can help her find a man."

Snickering ensued.

"She's not even wearing makeup."

"And she definitely needs it with that face."

"Hasn't she ever heard of waxing? I'm surprised her bushy eyebrows don't take over her whole forehead."

Yura was out of earshot so all of this ridicule and more reached as far as the twins, who were seething and planning revenge (though they couldn't get away with anything in the tent). Tamaki and Yura maneuvered themselves through couples. Tamaki leaned his head back to meet her downcast eyes.

"You're not counting your steps are you?" Tamaki teased.

Yura looked up and sent him a snarky look.

"I am not that bad."

They both shared a laugh.

"Hey Yura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"…We're friends, right?"

"I thought so. If not, I guess I was wrong for assuming we were all these years."

"No, I mean…why do you still call me senpai then? We're not in the same school anymore."

Yura shrugged.

"It's kinda like a nickname. It just stuck; calling you solely by your name would feel strange."

"Is that why you still call Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori senpai?"

"Mhm. What? You thought I didn't consider you a friend because I still use the honorific?"

Tamaki's head lowered a little. The reasoning sounded silly now someone else had said it out loud.

"But you call the twins and Haruhi only by their first names."

"The twins didn't have the manners to use them with me in high school so I was just returning the favor. Haruhi…tutoring her in English didn't really leave much room for such things. I don't feel that it matters though."

Tamaki was silent, thinking over her words.

"Look, I'll try Tamaki-kun, but I'm not making any promises. How about that?"

Tamaki nodded.

"Is that why you asked me to dance?"

"No, but I've been thinking lately that we don't talk much."

Yura smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't why, but I just felt like I should ask."

"Well, whether we talk a little or a lot, we are friends." Yura freed her hand from his grasp to place both of them on the blonde's shoulders before holding a pale member out to him. "Deal?"

Tamaki took her hand, but instead of shaking it, pulled the young quarter into a hug.

"Deal."

* * *

Kyouya watched the whole scene between his best friend and Yura ensue and was surprised to feel his fist unclenched as they moved from their hug and began to waltz again.

"You know, Kyo-chan."

He looked down at Hunny. Kyouya wasn't sure when the smaller man and his cousin had ended up next to him, the younger putting his crossed arms on the balcony railing.

"It might be a good idea to let Yu-chan know how you feel before it's too late."

Kyouya had to wonder when he had become so transparent. However, he wasn't surprised that they knew. Ihey hadn't planned the mistletoe that year just for Tamaki and Haruhi. But that wasn't his main thought.

"What do you mean too late?"

"Yu-chan's a pretty girl. She will meet someone and get married one day."

Mori nodded.

All three watched as Kaoru stepped over and interrupted the foreign blooded pair to take Yura away. Kaoru tilted his head closer to her ear as he talked throughout their dance. She was so focused on hearing what Kaoru saying, she wasn't perceptive of how his hand went slightly lower than dancing etiquette required. He threw a saucy smirk in the direction of the flock of envious dames. Women bit their lips to see the ghost girl with not only one but two host.

"You shouldn't let pride stand in the way."

Kaoru eventually let Yura go, but before Yura could get back to her table, Tamaki had her once again. Ranka was still dancing with Haruhi. Kyouya turned his eyes away and put his hand in his pockets. Spotting Hikaru and Kaoru give the planned signal; he climbed down with the third years to the dance floor.

* * *

"Is this something else wrong Tamaki-sen-I mean Tamaki-kun?"

"No…why would think something was wrong?"

"Because you've been avoiding eye contact with me for last half of the dance now."

Tamaki gave a little chortle.

"It's just…I had an idea, but I'm not sure you'll go along with it."

"What is it?"

Tamaki leaned in and whispered his thoughts into Yura's ear. Onlookers took it to be something different; girls seethed even more to the point that they look like they would implode. The two partial foreigners didn't think anything of their distance, being raised in cultures not similar to that of Japan. By the time Tamaki had finished a smile was on her face and Yura shook her head, repressing the urge to kiss him on the cheek (Nana had rubbed off on her more than she'd like). She really did love the sweetness this man exhibited, even if half of the time she felt like putting a pillow over his mouth.

"Of course, lead the way."

Tamaki smiled wider and twirled her around before handing her off to Hikaru. This plan was set out for Haruhi. Hikaru danced with Yura towards the bride's direction.

"I can't believe you agreed to this."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for fond memories as well."

"As well?" Hikaru repeated, nearly stopping mid-natural turn.

Yura kept her silence and he switched partners with Ranka to free Haruhi. Haruhi was surprised at first seeing she was quickly handed off to Mori, but she asked no questions as she danced through the designated floor with each host, her smile growing at the nostalgia of the school festival.

* * *

"If he ever hurts you, you let me know."

"Dad, calm down."

Ranka paid no attention to her daughter's response.

"Do you understand Haruhi?"

"Yes Dad."

Ranka kissed his daughter's forehead before she headed to the car. Everyone in the host club stood by, smiling as the newly wedded couple prepared to head home and make last minute preparations for their flight.

"Try to wait until you guys leave the country, you know? That's why it's called a honeymoon." Hikaru yelled, seeing the couple share a kiss.

Tamaki and Haruhi flushed violently and Ranka took a step toward Tamaki to kill him at the thought of the blonde idiot being with his daughter. He rationalized it must have been a moment of insanity, giving away his little girl to this buffoon. Fortunately, Kyouya was near to hold him back.

"You know Ranka-san, I've been wondering…"

Ranka turned to the pale young woman next to him and stared at her for a few minutes. Yura snapped her fingers in his face three times before he seemed to come out of the stupor.

"Sorry Yura-chan, it's taking longer than I imagined getting used to seeing you lately."

The corner of Yura's lips turned up. Ranka always had a tendency of speaking straight from his mind when it came to her. So it wasn't a pleasant first meeting when he mistook for a nine year old the first time she went over to Haruhi's place to study. She wasn't upset; Yura just wasn't sure whether to take his statement as a good or a bad thing.

"You will. I just wanted to know something."

"What is it?"

"Don't think Fujioka-san's parents felt the same way you feel about Tamaki-senpai when you two got married?"

Ranka blushed in indignation and opened his mouth to retort and defend his case. Until he thought about it more and came to a dreadful awakening: that she was right. This left him in a stock still trance of shock. After spending some minutes trying to rouse him, they left the petrified father to Kyouya, who saw him home.

* * *

YAY! I never thought of how much a TamakixHaruhi fan I was until this chapter. For those who haven't read the Ouran manga to the end and wonder who Reiko is: keep reading you'll find out soon. If you have finished and don't remember, she's part of the Black Magic Club. Mori's wife...I had to give her a name seeing as Bisco Hatori-san never gave her one. Haruhi's wedding dress design is what Bisco-san drew in the last volume, I hope I described it right. Also, for anyone wondering what happen to Shinomiya's pregnancy...it didn't continue...and not by natural means...I'll leave it at that. if you're still confused, feel free to message me.

Chapter 29 on its way!

Love and Peace.


	29. Chapter 29

"There are two kinds of pity. One, the weak and sentimental kind, which is really no more than the heart's impatience to be rid as quickly as possible of the painful emotion aroused by the sight of another's unhappiness, that pity which is not compassion, but only an instinctive desire to fortify one's own soul against the sufferings of another; and the other, the only one at counts, the unsentimental but creative kind, which knows what it is about and is determined to hold out, in patience and forbearance, to the very limit of its strength and even beyond."

~Stefan Zweig~

* * *

Three weeks passed by in which the host club were in little to no contact with one another. College studies and work had everyone more preoccupied than club ever did in high school. That, in addition to the fact Tamaki and Haruhi were in Hawaii for two weeks, made everyone separate even more into their own lives; there being no French blonde to intervene and construe up some crazy plan to get them together again.

So Yura could only be downright confused when upon opening her front door, she immediately became a leaning post for said blonde to sob all over.

"Oh, Yura-chan, it's terrible! Simply awful!"

"I-It's ok Tamaki-senpai?" she said vaguely, patting him on the back while moving him to one side so she could see the others and let them explain why she suddenly became a shoulder to cry on.

"Kyouya-senpai's sick." Haruhi clarified.

Yura's eyebrows had a unique talent of forming a clean 'w' on the flesh between them whenever she brought them close together. She looked past the others to the outside world before asking.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

Haruhi nodded.

" Sick?"

The brunette nodded again.

"As in mentally ill and in a psychiatric institution sick?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"I mean bed ridden with a fever, stuffy nose, coughing, sore throat, and a stomach virus sick."

Yura's face only got worse, her lips raised up until a fang peeked out.

'Was such a thing even possible? I mean he's a human being and all, but still…'

Haruhi shared in her confusion and shock, but had resigned to just being dumbfounded silently. For all the pride the Ootori walked around with when it came to himself and his high quality life style and health it was paradoxical that the CEO of a medical and health care zeibatsu should fall ill.

"That isn't the worst part, Yura-chan!" Tamaki cried between his sobs, lifting his head off her shoulder to bring her within a distance of four centimeters between her face and his watery violet eyes. "When we went to go visit him, Tachibana said Kyouya ordered him not to let us in! Isn't he cruel?!"

"Yes Tamaki-senpai, such a bad friend." She said completely straight-faced though she meant the phrase in the fullest of sarcasm and rolled her eyes after he dropped his head back on her shoulder to bawl some more. Yura patted his back again.

She rather have to wash her top than end up having to mop the floor due his going to a corner because of her response. She didn't like the shirt too much anyway.

"Maybe you guys can visit him when he gets better." She suggested, addressing the others who were still standing on the porch.

Tamaki was blocking the doorway with his tall frame and Haruhi shook her head at the sniveling mess that was her husband before covering her face with a hand.

"We thought maybe you could come with us and convince him to let us in." Hunny spoke up, clutching his bunny.

"Ah."

"How would me coming make any difference?" she asked in faux ignorance, dreading the answer.

"Because he's nicer to you! Plus Tachibana has a soft spot for you and might give in if he sees you." Tamaki chimed in, not moving from where he was.

She was relieved to hear the reason wasn't what she feared, though the bodyguard having any preference towards her was a hard pill to digest. She got the feeling he would rather not see her, but she was only basing that conclusion by how jumpy he reacted whenever she greeted or thanked him.

"Please Yura-chan." Tamaki begged, hugging her now.

"There's no need to go through all that. He'll get better soon, you'll see."

* * *

Yura still didn't like answering or making phone calls. But if she was distracted enough, she could answer, unaware, with fair normalcy. The blearing ring throughout the living room the next day was given proof as she put the phone to her ear without looking at the caller ID, measuring her clipped fingernails to assure they were all the same shape.

"Hello, Komatsu Residence."

"Takahashi-sama?"

Yura's right eye twitch with a force that almost made it a wink and a sneer escaped before she could prevent it, her whole face going through a convulsion. She hated her family name to the extent where it was unhealthy.

"Hello Tachibana-san, how have you been?"

"Well…thank you." Tachibana responded scrupulously, always caught off guard by her polite amiability towards him.

"Is something wrong?"

"…Yes, well the truth is Takahashi-sama, Kyouya-sama has been sick with a fever for four days now and-"

"Four days?" Yura stopped inspecting her nails, her hand dropped and her eyes started out of her head a little, "Four days?!" she repeated, "But Tamaki-senpai and the others told me he was sick only yesterday."

"Yes, Tamaki-sama called him on the second day, but received no answer because he was ill, the doctor came to see him two days ago and even with the shot he received his fever hasn't gone down…and he seems to be getting worse instead of better."

Yura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had taken care of Yuki several times since they lived together. The longest he had ever been with a fever was two days and that was mostly due to Hirohito teaching her what to do.

She remained silent and the bodyguard continued, taking her silence (and rightly so) for astonishment.

"And I was wondering if…you could perhaps come over and take care of him…?"

"…Excuse me…?"

"I know, it's impudent of me, but he won't allow me to let his friends in, though I am sure Haruhi-sama would be able to help, but he's adamant about them staying out and he can't keep anything down for more than an hour and it's interfering with the medicine he needs to take to get better!"

Yura eyes darted around the room. She scratched the back her head as she waited for the man to collect himself. She had never heard him raise his voice or sound so concerned.

Tachibana cleared his throat and apologized to her before adding, "While he did order me not to let Tamaki-sama and the others in, he didn't say anything about you."

"Why are you doing this Tachibana-san?" Yura asked with a hardened curiosity; hired help usually did not go this far for a paycheck.

"Because…I'm worried about him." The middle-aged man admitted sheepishly.

Yura's face fell into a tender smile and giggled as quietly as she could. Tachibana had quite an endearing quality to him. To her, he really was the second closest thing to parental affection Kyouya had, besides his sister. How could she say no?

"I'll be there in two hours or so."

"Oh, thank you very much Takahashi-sama!"

"You're welcome. And Tachibana-san?"

"Yes?"

"I do believe I told you at one point to just call me Yura."

"Oh! Right! My apologies Ta-Yura-sama."

"It's fine. I'll see you soon."

* * *

Kyouya felt like absolute and utter garbage.

His head spun and pounded, his throat felt like someone had taken a branding iron and shoved it into his mouth and he couldn't get any decent sleep because bouts of coughing fits would jolt him awake. And those happened. A lot.

Couple all this with his body overheating and the pitching of his stomach, Kyouya groaned piteously and put a hand over his eyes at the thought of how much longer he would be like this unless he finally got the medicine he should be taking to stay down. How could a week in Moscow bring him to this state?

The only people allowed to come in and out of the condo were cleaning services and Tachibana. He didn't want the host club seeing him like this, but he also knew he couldn't bear with them fretting about him (and Tamaki's dramatics) to his face.

Tachibana knocked on the gaped door and opened it, watching anxiously as Kyouya tried to sit up before stating, "You have a visitor, Kyouya-sama."

Kyouya's inflamed eyes narrowed and if they were lasers, would have sliced Tachibana's head off.

"Tachibana, I thought I made it clear to you not to let any of those guys…" the visitor came from behind the body guard. His voice drop to a hoarse whisper, "…in…here…"

Though not completely clear, Kyouya could distinguish her just by her height.

"Hello Kyouya-senpai." Yura was still using that detached politeness when addressing him. "How are you feeling?" She strolled up to his bed, making note of the reddish tint to his skin, the clamminess and his fringe, which was damp and stuck to his forehead.

"What are you doing here?"

Yura was about to speak when she sneaked a glance in the black reflective surface of the shiny back drop above his bed and saw Tachibana adjust his sunglasses in nervous habit. All this took a few milliseconds.

"Tamaki-senpai came over with everyone else yesterday telling me you weren't feeling well."

Kyouya rubbed his head, the pounding getting worse at the summary.

"That…idiot."

"How are you feeling?" she asked again, putting the large bag that had been over her shoulder on the floor with a heave.

"Fine." He croaked out before his body turned rebellious and put him in another coughing fit. Kyouya felt like his infected throat was coming out along with a lung.

Yura didn't stop her unpacking to even look at him. When it subsided she opened a box of tissues and handed it to him, still not lifting her head. He ripped the box out of her light grip, vexation building at her calm expression.

"I don't need you coming here out of pity." He spat, coughing some near the end.

Yura turned her head to him as she rose. Then she laughed. A laugh that was hollow and unnatural, like a bad enactment of words in a script.

"Spare me senpai. Pitying you is like pitying a lioness after she didn't get that third baby gazelle." She said with a hint of mirth but mostly banter as she took off her glasses to clean them, her eyes still closed from her empty mirth.

The laugh somehow quailed Kyouya's rising anger, though it was replace by disturbance as he watched her.

"Yura…chan," he tried again, quieter this time, "you don't have to come here to-"

"I'm here to help you get over your stomach virus as quickly as possible so you can take your high grade, expensive, bio-engineered pharmaceuticals and get all better."

Umbrage boiled forth at her tone, like she was talking to some child. He glared at her again, but this time Yura, who tried to keep her glasses up on her nose while searching through the big tote, decided to notice and dismissively waved at him.

"Turn that off senpai, you're wasting energy." She said with boredom before ripping open a thin plastic package with her teeth.

"What is that?" he asked incredulously, moving away so she couldn't put the white rectangle she had pulled out of the cheap packaging on his forehead. Yura pursed her lips and, leaning forward more, quickly and firmly pushed up his wet fringe, sticking the pad to his forehead.

"Hiepita."

He touched the cold adhesive.

"I thought you said you were here to help me get rid of the stomach flu."

"I am, but it doesn't hurt to try and get your temperature down too." She mumbled, rummaging through the bag until she pulled out a pot with latches above the handles.

"Tachibana-san, do you mind heating this up for me please?"

"Uh, no, not at all. Of course Yura-sama!" the jumpiness was not going anywhere as Tachibana took the pot.

"Now, we should subdue your throat and cough so fluids won't seem so….galling to you."

Kyouya watched as she took out a brown bottle out of a white and red box. She took the measuring cup off the cap, twisted it off and began pouring cloudy white liquid into it. She could almost feel the alarm rolling off him.

"Relax, you can use this without worrying about having a meal first, so long as you drink something."

Tachibana came in the same instant with water, handing it to her.

"Thanks Tachibana-san. Here you go senpai."

He took the glass with a shaking hand and downed the contents, halting as he felt his stomach lurch.

'You were supposed to sip it…'

Having no glasses on with the dizziness he was feeling, the little measuring cap was harder to obtain. Kyouya began to squint, reaching out unsteadily. Yura scanned his now cluttered nightstand and gave him his glasses, which he took and put on smoothly, despite his shaking and lethargic movements. He took the cap and downed the syrup as he had done the water, weakly speculative about where Yura found such strange medicine.

Until it hit his tongue.

Kyouya had drunk all matters of juice and medicine these past four days and couldn't taste a thing. This liquid seemed to rip open his nasal passages and punch him in the taste buds with the acidity of vomit, the bitterness of aloe vera, and a slight medicinal flavor the manufacturers added as a last attempt to make the stuff taste something remotely like medicine.

"UGH!" he cover his mouth, squeezed his eyes shut, and handed the cap back.

"_Buckley's,_" she repacked the bottle, leaving the plastic cup to wash, "_It Tastes Awful, But It Works._"

Kyouya was a little afraid and distrustful now as she took up the bowl of broth Tachibana had brought during his harrowing experience. She soon slipped into something similar to day-dreaming. She did this whenever she was the only one around to take care of her brother when he fell ill. It was an unconscious, customized, defense mechanism to counteract the anxiety and worry that would rise in her chest and make her want to think the worst. In this state she dwelt on other things: little observations, thoughts, and even songs. As she stirred the broth, she let "Flying Dreams Lullaby" play in her head. She brought a spoonful of the broth to her lips and blew on it before putting the spoon to Kyouya's mouth.

Kyouya quietly marveled over the change: from rigid teasing to mild affection. Her eyelids drooped, bringing out the natural solemnity in her countenance all the more. He was startled to see her blow the broth, instead of handing him the bowl and spoon like he expected, holding the spoon out to him with every intention of feeding him. Despite that, he opened his mouth, focusing on the dreamy expression. In his fever addled brain he came to some reason that only made sense to him then and made no effort to snap her out of whatever it was she had come to rest in.

* * *

His attention was arrested more and more by her than the broth being fed to him, wanting to know why a melancholy smile soon settled unto her face. He became so absorbed, he eventually forgot about the soup and his mouth went slack from contemplating and liquid threaten to dribble out of his mouth. Yura, though in this state of mind, was not completely immersed and scooped the trickle up with the spoon to put it back between his lips, to which his teeth snapped shut on the spoon. Whether it was from the sound of his teeth or the realization that she just treated Kyouya like a seven month old infant, Yura's eyes returned to their normal size and she now really observed the feverish man she had a spoon next to. She put the spoon in the bowl, staring at its near finished contents.

"….Have I been feeding you all this time?"

Kyouya nodded.

"Oh…I'm sorry senpai." She smiled but it looked more embarrassed than apologetic. "I didn't mean to treat you like a child." She held out the bowl to him. "Do you want anymore?"

He shook his head.

She placed the broth on the night stand and stood, trying to remember when she had taken a seat on the large bed.

"Where are your towels?"

He told her and she stepped into the adjoining bathroom and came back with a basin of water and a washcloth. Kyouya flinched as she touched his face with the damp material.

"It's cold."

"Actually it's room temperature." She grabbed his wrist and watched as he shuddered. "That just shows how high your temperature is."

She removed his glasses and wiped (a bit too roughly in Kyouya's opinion) his face and neck. She put back on the rimless spectacles and Kyouya felt his heart give a painful jump at her unbuttoning his pajama shirt. She stopped after three buttons and put her hand down his top to wipe his chest and Kyouya simply stop thinking when she leaned him forward and ran the cloth down his back. He grew upset upon seeing her aloof. In his feverish head, he felt she could have at least blushed.

She then took out a Vicks vapor-rub and opened his shirt more to put the salve on his chest. His irritation only increased as she rubbed his neck and back again, composed and collected.

"Now lie down and try to get some sleep." Yura spoke in almost a whisper as she covered him when he laid back down.

He noted drowsily that he had not coughed the entire time since Yura had given him the cough syrup. The mixture of warm and cool sensations on his body soon drifted him into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Yura was getting vegetables to cook in the broth and an ice bag ready when she heard shuffling and a door slam. She ran into the bedroom and met Tachibana at the door. She saw the tossed off sheets and rushed to the bathroom door to open it. She bit her lip to find it locked. Yura knocked loudly.

"Senpai."

She attempted to be unruffled, but only got louder when she received no answer.

"Kyouya-senpai!"

She got on her knees and pressed her ear to the opening at the bottom of the door. She could hear faint echoing sounds of coughing and spitting.

"Tachibana-san do you have a key for this door?"

"Yes." He dug through his pockets, pulling out a hoard of keys. "Uh…this one."

She snatched it out of his hand, turning them in the glinted knob and swiftly threw the door back to find the room in darkness and the acerbic pungent scent of vomit. Her nose twitched.

"Kyouya-senpai!"

A heavy gasping body was resting its head on the edge of the toilet bowl. Yura minded her step, her face puckering at the sight that he hadn't made it to the toilet right away. She laid a hand on his shoulder. He pushed her off, grunting out that he was fine.

"Yes, which is why you're currently using the toilet rim for a cold compress." She peeled off the warm hiepita, asking Tachibana to bring another one. He came back with two packets and a mop doused with disinfectant. Of course, it wasn't in his job description, but he couldn't just leave the spew there until the maid came. Also he wouldn't let Yura do it, seeing she already had her hands full with his employer.

She dragged him to the nearest wall and got a fresh towel wet with hot water to wipe his mouth. Kyouya weakly struggled to get away, but could only shake his head he was so exhausted and disoriented. Above all this was mortification at being cleaned like he was some baby who had just spit up.

"Come on." She got out in a gruff, venturing to get Kyouya on her back.

"Tak-Yura-sama wait! I'll help you."

Situating an arm over each shoulder, Tachibana and Yura got him back into bed.

"Kyouya-senpai I know you're not gonna want to after what just happened, but I need you to sip some ginger ale. We have to replace the fluids you've lost."

Kyouya regarded the glass with the straw in aversion and turned away.

"Senpai, please." Yura pleaded, worried now by the perspiration that was now sticking the pajama sleeves to his arms. "You'll become dehydrated."

He swayed a little to see a deep wrinkle in her forehead and her glasses slipping off her nose, those strange mint green eyes imploring.

He brought the glass closer and hazarded a sip.

This went on for multiple times throughout the day. Kyouya, in one of these occurrences, whacked the lemon and honey flavored water she had brought for him out of her hand. If he had to hurl every time he swallowed something beside his own saliva, he'd rather be dehydrated. But Yura, her expression looking sadder as night dusked, only cleaned up the mess and put a towel on the ground to sop up the water before coming over to him with a mug of the same contents, only warmer.

Kyouya was caring less and less about he must look to her and refused to take anymore fluids. Yura entreated. He would not give in. Unsure what else to do, Yura decided to leave him be after two hours of coaxing. If he got any worse between now and tomorrow, she would just call the doctor and let her take over.

* * *

It was about midnight when Yura was awoken by Tachibana, his sunglasses off and his face riddled with uneasiness.

"What is it?"

"I think you should come see yourself, Yura-sama."

Yura walked with a restrained haste, trying to keep herself placid. The pretence held no ground as she beheld the sight of Kyouya thrashing around in his bed, mumblings, incoherent and low, escaping his white trembling lips. His whole body trembled. Yura held her breath and put her forehead to his, keeping his head still with her hands.

"It's gotten worse. This has gone on long enough. Tachibana-san, call the doctor."

The body guard nodded and flipped open his phone as he left the room. Yura was preparing to follow, but she heard a hoarse whisper that sounded like her name.

She turned back. A clammy hot hand rested on hers as she place her hand on the bed.

"Just relax Kyouya-senpai, Tachibana-san is calling-"

"I'm sorry."

She tilted her head and smiled a little, half amused.

"For getting sick? Senpai, I don't think-"

"I'm sorry, Yura. Please forgive me….I'm sorry…" his voice dropped just above a mutter, "don't go…"

Yura slowly reached for the lamp on the night stand and switched it on. His eyes were barely opened.

And they weren't focused on her.

A tear streamed from his left eye across the bridge of his straight sharp nose and added to the dampness of his pillow.

Yura drew her hand away and turned off the light, confused and fearful.

"Yura-sama."

"Yes Tachibana-san." She replied, turning to him, but not mindful of what she was doing.

"I couldn't reach the doctor. I left a voicemail on her phone."

Yura turned on the light again. Kyouya's eyes were closed. She began to crack her knuckles, studying the heavy breathing invalid on the bed. She looked from side to side as if options were listed out for her on the sheets and she weighed each one with slow consideration. Her mouth, after about five minutes, set into a firm line as she drew her lips. She turned to Tachibana.

"Where does he keep his pajamas?"

Tachibana pointed in silent confusion to Kyouya's dresser near the window. Yura opened each drawer until she reached the third one and pulled out a set. She then walked into the bathroom and came back with the same bowl and another cloth. The bodyguard wasn't sure what was going on until he saw the young woman drip a few drops of a light yellow liquid which disappeared into a milk-like wisps into the water, pull the covers off Kyouya and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Yura-sama?"

"What he doesn't know won't kill him. If he asks, you weren't here and didn't know, understand?"

Tachibana reluctantly nodded.

Yura took the cloth and wiped Kyouya's chest and stomach before lifting him out of his wet pajama top and wiping his arms. She felt a shiver run through him as her hand grazed his ribs. Lifting him required more extra effort than she planned but she succeeded in getting him to lean on her while she wiped his back. Yura couldn't believe how four days without proper eating had emaciated him so much.

She put on the fresh shirt and Tachibana blushed and was about to speak up as she began to pull down his pants. Until he saw she left his underwear on. He wondered if she had seen him undressed before, the reason she was so unfazed about undressing her ex-fiancée now. She, on other hand, was focusing on getting this over and done with before her sense of embarrassment caught up with what she was doing.

'Well, this answers my boxers or briefs question...' Yura thought in a vain attempt to make a joke to distract herself from the task. She glanced at the black boxers more than she would like to admit as she ran the cloth along his long legs. Getting the pants back on proved more difficult than the shirt. Half straddling Kyouya while tugging his pants up the side of his hips was not something Yura had planned to do when she decided to come take care of him. After the ordeal she got a quilt and put it over the comforter already on him.

Tachibana was amazed to see the change in such a short span of time. He wasn't thrashing and it looked as if he was sleeping well.

"Yura-sama, how did you-"

"It worked with my brother when he had the flu. Though I know if senpai was conscious he would have never agreed to it. I figured earlier today that just wiping his chest and back would be enough."

Tachibana nodded. And after much reasoning on her part, Yura finally managed to get the middle aged man to go home to his wife and daughter.

When she finished cleaning up, Yura went back into the living room and lowered herself unto the sofa in deep reflection, rendering her practically immobile.

* * *

"Ah, Kyouya-sama. I'm glad to see you're up." Tachibana bowed as his employer came out of his bedroom. He was walking slowly but Tachibana was relieved to see he wasn't tottering anymore.

He nodded.

"It seems Yura-sama's home remedies have done an excellent job."

"Where is she?"

"Yura-sama? I believe she left already. She wasn't in the living room or the guest room when I arrived."

"I see..."

Kyouya froze when he reached his living area to see Yura on the couch, curled up and fast asleep.

"I thought you said she left."

"I am absolutely sure she wasn't there when I came in." Tachibana asserted as he went over and began to shake the young woman gently by the arm.

"Wait Tachibana, don't-"

It was already too late by the time the bodyguard turned around to listen to Kyouya. Yura raised her head, eyes barely open and still drowsy.

"Good morning Yura-sama."

"Morning." she droned, rubbing the sleep (and possible eye crust) away.

"I thought you left."

"Hm? No, I just went to the bathroom."

Yura got up when she caught sight of Kyouya.

"Hey senpai, how are you feeling?" she asked in an almost timid tone, a small smile on her lips.

He had not seen that coming.

"Much better."

"Good, now we can do something about your sore throat." Yura spoke, going into the kitchen and turning on the kettle filled with water. She searched through six cupboards before she could even find the seasonings much less what she needed.

"…Is this another one of your crazy home remedies?" Kyouya asked in incredulous slight sarcastic jest, leaning against the counter.

"Oh please, if it wasn't for those 'crazy home remedies', you'd still be retching out what little mucus was left on your stomach lining."

When the water was hot enough Kyouya watched as she poured some into a mug and put two teaspoons of salt in before handing it to him with the simple instruction of gargling it.

"And this is supposed to help my throat?"

"Yes, now go on," she shooed him all the way into his bathroom. "And after you finish gargling, take a shower. It'll help with your fever. No hot water." And with that she left him.

* * *

Kyouya dried his hair, a shiver going up his spine that he could barely contain. The lukewarm water still felt cold to him. That wasn't a good sign. He was dumping the worn sleep wear in the laundry basket when he stalled and lifted the lid higher for a closer look. In the supposedly empty container were a crumpled, wrinkled shirt and pants. He inspected the blue ones over his arm.

'Wasn't I wearing white pajamas yesterday…?'

Kyouya eyes widened and he threw the clothes on top of the basket, rushing out of the bedroom with something akin to a glare on his face.

* * *

"Yura-chan."

"Yes Kyouya-senpai."

"Did you change my clothes last night?"

Yura stopped mid chop of the onion she was cutting, but resumed with such quickness that it went unnoticed by him.

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"Because-" Yura turned around to find Kyouya in nothing but a towel, his head still wet and the cloth around his hips looking like it was ready to fall to the ground the knot was so loose. Water droplets slid down his chest and the shallow v cut on his waist was visible to great detail in the bright illumination provided by the kitchen ceiling lights. She turned back around. "Because you were doused in your own sweat and thrashing about delirious in high fever." she explained with haste, nearly cutting off one of her fingernails.

With her back facing him, Yura missed the multiple eye twitching before he covered his face, just in case she glanced at him.

"Is that all?"

Yura was chanting in her mind (actually she was begging) that he wouldn't ask her that.

"Yes." She answered in reflex.

The one time Yura was expecting him to doubt her he didn't, but headed back to his bedroom, realization only settling in once he was in his room that he had nothing but a towel on.

'This fever is messing with my brain….'

* * *

Yura's first move as he re-entered the living area (with clothes on) was to give him a glass of water and put a bucket near him. They both waited in unpleasant anticipation to see if it would stay down. Half an hour passed.

Nothing happened.

Yura then tried a piece of toast and after an hour, she declared Kyouya safe to consume food.

* * *

While Kyouya stirred the soup Yura had prepared (all she did was add vegetables and some cayenne pepper to the broth), he tried not to get upset at her sticking the thermometer under his arm. She sat resting her hands in her palms as she waited for it to beep.

"…I never imagined you to go a whole evening and morning without a shower." Kyouya finally got out, not sure how to go about offering Yura the use of his guest bedroom.

"Me neither, but what can you do," she sighed with a heaviness that disclosed it bothered her more than she was letting on. The thermometer beeped and Yura looked at it and smiled in relief.

"37.7 degrees, it's gone down. Good." Yura ambled over to the fridge and took down four different bottles, placing them on the coffee table. She left and returned with a glass of water and began reading the labels.

"Yura-chan."

"Hm?"

"…Why are you doing this?"

"Reading the labels? One of them was specifically for fevers, but I don't remember-"

"Not that."

Yura looked fixedly on the man who had barely touched the soup.

"Doing what then?"

"This…" he gestured to the table that the bowl and various medicines were on.

"Taking care of you? What? You still annoyed about me coming?"

"I didn't say that, I just wanted to know why. Especially after…" he couldn't bring himself to finish, dreading she would go back to using that strained politeness with him if he did.

Yura was on her feet again to get a spoon.

"Because we're friends. And if you're still thinking I should forgive you, then I already have."

Kyouya raised his head from the floating carrots and broccoli in the bowl to behold the smile he had seen on her face the day the host club met him at the airport a year ago; slightly ambiguous, as though she were hiding something, yet genuinely happy. The glare on his glasses placed themselves as a barrier to hide his wide eyes.

"Now shut up and sip your soup."

* * *

Ah, being sick is not fun at all. A hiepita is a cold compress sheet. That Buckley's cough syrup is an actual product and "It Taste Awful But it Works" is their actual slogan. They warn you at the very least. So now the two are on good terms...for the present...

Chapter 30 next!

Love and Peace.


	30. Chapter 30

Yeah... the school semester snuck up on me while I was tpying this so that's why I went the whole of last month without a chapter. It seems like the holiday break just started and now I have to travel to classes and do...homework all over again. Any who...

Enjoy!

* * *

"Secrets, silent, stony sit in the dark palaces of both our hearts: secrets weary of their tyranny: tyrants willing to be dethroned."

~James Joyce~

* * *

"You did WHAT?!"

Everyone except Kyouya had never heard Yura's voice in such a strident yell. It scratched at their ears even more to know that the sound was clear and echoing; meaning it did not come from inside.

Haruhi inadvertently led them all as she headed to the left side of the house and opened a white picket gate.

"Yura! What are they doing?!" Haruhi yelled in panic to see the younger sibling on top of her brother, pulverizing him into the snow with her fists. Yuki did nothing to stop the onslaught; he only put his arms together in front of his face as a shield.

"Yura!"

The young woman felt something grab her arms, but in her rampage, ripped free of the constraints and proceeded with the beating. She was then lifted off of Yuki, suspended in mid-air with her arms held above her head. She wrestled for awhile, but finding whatever it was too strong for her, she went back to glowering and screaming.

"How could you?! _What the devil even possessed you to do that?!_"

"Yumiko, please." Yuki pleaded as he got up from being flat on his back, nursing a swollen red cheek with his hand. He didn't trust continuing in Japanese. "... Ele sabia..._what was supposed to do?_"

"What were you supposed to do? What were you supposed to do?!" A hard forced laugh passed through her dry throat. "_LIE! WHAT THE FETCH ELSE?!_"

Yuki recoiled at the scream that echoed through the backyard and quite possibly the neighborhood. He watched as his sister start to wrestle again, still unaware of the host club's presence. He stayed on his knees as he moved closer.

"Yumiko por favor," he held out his hands, cupped like a beggar accepting alms. "não podemos continuar assim." He whispered. Tears fell from his eyes. He spoke a little louder. "Você tem que deixar alguém em."

Yura stopped struggling as she saw her brother break down. Her teeth unclenched and her eyes leered into the snow, flakes joining their kin in the accumulation. She sucked her teeth.

'Why does he always have to cry…?'

She closed her eyes and let her breathing even out. It was after this that she noticed more breathing behind her and a rapid heartbeat against her back. She opened her eyes and it occurred to her only then that a pair of arms was wrapped around her abdomen and that her feet were not touching the snow covered lawn.

She looked over her shoulder to see a frightened, wide-eyed Tamaki with Mori behind him holding her wrist, both of them having just caught their breath.

"Let go of me Mori-senpai. Put me down, Tamaki-senpai."

"But-"

"I'm calm now. I'm not going to do anything to him. Now release me."

Tamaki was in no hurry to lower the young woman into the fluffy frost. Mori was more cautious and walked over to stand in front of her when Tamaki had taken a few steps back.

"I said I'm not going to do anything to him, Mori-senpai." She repeated with restraint, partially glaring at the tall man towering over her.

Mori stayed there awhile longer before turning around and heading over to Yuki, who was being assisted by Haruhi and Hunny. The silent one took the older twin in his arms bridal style and walked towards the awn covered porch. Yura followed him, the rest in tow, on edge in preparation to hold her down if she snapped. Kaoru and Kyouya spent a longer time by the doors leading out to the backyard, dusting the snow off their jackets and hair. They sought to restrain Yura the first time, but they underestimated her and were flung back into the ground by her force.

* * *

Haruhi went into the kitchen to prepare tea. Mori came into the living room where he had placed Yuki and handed him a damp cloth.

"T-thank you." Yuki smiled with a sad tinge.

Yura had gone upstairs to her room, contending whether or not she should go back down and if she did, how to get the host club out so she could talk with her twin freely.

"What happened Yuki-kun?" Tamaki asked, handing him a cup of tea.

Yuki stayed silent. His brain was too frazzled to come up with a decent excuse and without Hirohito or Yura there to tell him what to say, he was actually considering just telling them all the truth.

"It's none of your business what happened."

Everyone turned at the austerity in Yura's voice.

"Yuki, come here."

Yuki rose immediately. Mori's hand put him back down on the couch.

"Not until one of you tell us what that was about."

Yura's hand slowly dropped to her side and her angry gaze fixed on Tamaki.

"Yura."

They shifted to Mori. He held one of Yuki's arms and gently rolled up his sweater sleeve, revealing red bruises that were starting darken on her brother's forearm.

Yura's face finally lost its hardened shell.

Her eyes glistened with water and she covered her face. A thought passed through her mind as she slid to the ground which infuriated and terrified her.

'I'm turning into her…'

Yuki got up, dodging the hands trying to stop him from advancing. He grabbed his sister, who hugged him and apologized in rushed murmurs.

"_It's my fault._" Yuki reasoned.

Yura shook her head.

"_Shh, hush now, its ok._"

* * *

"Why are you guys here?" Yura asked, subdued and tired, rubbing her eyes.

"We…" Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Hunny all looked at one another, hoping the other would remember and finish the unison they had begun.

"We were going ice skating." Mori spoke up, seeing everyone else was experiencing a temporary memory lapse.

"Right!"

"I don't know how to ice skate, so no." Yura answered dryly. "I'll see you guys later." She started heading upstairs.

The others began getting their coats.

"No! We're not leaving!"

Yura was pulled down the three steps she climbed and stared in amazement at the long hair covering of her friend's head.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki called out.

"We're your friends Yura. We want to help. And if you won't come with us, we're staying here with you."

Tamaki blinked and stared in admiring awe at his wife's audacity.

"If you want us gone, you will have to beat down and throw out every single one of us."

Yura knew that was impossible and deranged. Mori and Hunny were stronger than six of her combined and she could never bring herself to strike Haruhi.

Haruhi grabbed Yura's cold hands. The pale quarter looked down at the joined appendages and gave the smaller hands a slight squeeze. Haruhi smiled at the response.

"Ok, now everyone back into the living room. Yura and I will make lunch."

"We will?"

"Yes Yura, we will." Haruhi said emphatically, pushing her into the kitchen.

* * *

Haruhi turned from the heating pot to watch Yura who was chopping up celery.

"You've gotten better." Haruhi commented in an attempt to start a conversation.

"My grandfather loves to cook. He would ask me to come help him chop up the seasoning he uses for meals a lot." Yura stated with little emotion.

A silence reigned.

"You know, Yura, you may feel better if you talk."

The austerity in her voice resurfaced.

"Haruhi, if this your therapy session way of getting me to say something about what happened earlier, then I suggest we stop and all of you leave now."

Haruhi sighed and turned her attention back to the pot.

Yura went to the fridge for an onion and upon closing it spotted Kyouya standing at the kitchen doorway.

"What do you want?"

Kyouya could read every single ounce of animosity in her face though her voice carried none of it.

"I need an ice pack for Komatsu-san. The swelling isn't getting any better with just a damp cloth."

Yura opened the freezer and scarcely avoided slamming it as she held out a frozen square to Kyouya. He wasn't sure if it was hyper-awareness or paranoia that brought to his observation how Yura held the pack by a corner to avoid any chance of their fingers brushing.

"Thank you."

* * *

Yura's emotional state was verging only mild annoyance while she watched Haruhi complete the finishing touches on lunch.

'Maybe sugar will help…'

"I'm going to get something from my room, I'll be back."

"Ah! Oh, ok." Haruhi responded, startled by the sudden break in silence. Yura had refused to speak throughout their cooking session.

Yura was treating this possible remedy like a craving and ran up the steps two at a time. So she didn't see the person coming out of the living room or hear them follow behind her. She also paid no attention to perceive that the door did not click shut as she flung it closed. She stopped by her bookshelf, crouched down, pulled out a large book from the lowest level and opened it to a hollow empty space filled with sweets. It was something she had bought in New York on a whim, but was grateful for the impulsive buy as she could now keep chocolate and other little treats inside without having to leave her room. She contemplated getting a mini fridge, but didn't go through with it, concluding that was going too far.

"Yura-chan?"

Yura dropped the pseudo-book and nearly pulled a muscle in her neck to see who was calling her when she was supposed to be alone. Kyouya stood blocking the closed door, his hand in his pockets and eyebrow raised at her reaction.

"_Oh my Gucci! The fetch is wrong with you?!_ How long have you been there?!"

"I came in a few seconds after you. Apparently you failed notice your door didn't slam by the way you shut it."

"Obviously not!" She picked up the box and put it back in its rightful place, picking up the chocolate bar off the ground. "_Crud! Why do you have to do things the creepy way?!_"

'Creepy…?' Kyouya felt a little insulted. No one had ever used that word in accordance with him.

"What is it?"

"Your brother told you, didn't he? That I know?"

Yura paused in trying to open the chocolate to smile bitterly.

"You know what I dislike most about you? That condescending way you ask people questions. As if it should be considered a privilege to give you an answer."

"Did he?" Kyouya pressed, ignoring her snide jab.

"And if he did?" Yura ripped the wrapper off the chocolate. "What concern is that to you?"

"Yura-"

"Look Kyouya-senpai, you know and I strongly advise you keep your mouth shut. That's all I can say since there's nothing to threaten you with." Yura walked past him. Kyouya had no choice but to walk further in the room. She didn't seem too concerned about hitting him with the door. "Whatever has been keeping you silent so far: reason or person, keep it that way."

"And if I do tell the others?"

Yura stopped at her door frame and turned around at such a stunted pace that Kyouya was sure he heard the joints in her neck and back creak. Yura's eyes then gained the trenchant stare. By this time Kyouya was regretting opening his mouth. She walked back over to him. When she began to speak, it was hushed but unmistakable.

"If you think that because you are a man and therefore supposedly stronger than me, that it will stop me from kicking all thirty-two of your teeth into your windpipe, correct the assumption. If I could do that to my own brother, I will not hesitate when it comes to you Kyouya Ootori."

She about faced with such a force that her hair whipped against his chest. She closed the door, leaving him there to let her words sink in.

* * *

"I am not going Yuki."

"But Yura-"

Yura slammed her bedroom door in Yuki's face. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. On the other side of the door, Yura leaned on it and gritted her teeth. Just when she was thinking she had finally gotten away from the woman, misfortune had to go stomp on her hopes, laughing in gaiety and delight as it did so.

She was starting to hate March.

Michiko was hosting a gathering to celebrate Ima's twentieth birthday at the manor. This party apparently required all the family to be present. Usually, in these events one of two would be absent, neither of them knowing or caring how the absence was explained. But now, Yuki caught wind of Michiko strategically informing guests that luckily the twins were both healthy enough to attend this year. Which meant both of them would have to be there. Yura would rather have a root canal without any form of anesthesia.

Call it whatever she wanted, Yura just knew that this was some elaborate sick scheme of Michiko's to get her into the manor. It was a lose-lose situation: if she did attend, her mother would definitely find a way to be alone with her; and if she didn't go, not only would it give the woman a legitimate reason to send for her, she'd risk Michiko sending out her drudges to find her if she tried to run off.

Yura groaned.

Suddenly, for a span of a second, Yura contemplated asking Kyouya for help.

She snorted and the peculiar smile took up residence.

She'd still rather go with the root canal.

* * *

After arguing over the next seven days, Yuki finally got Yura to dress and prepare for the party. She had yet to agree though, which was a not a good sign. If he didn't keep an eye on her she might very well pull a Houdini and disappear halfway through the festivities. If she had consented, he wouldn't have to worry about such things. So she was pissed and kept her head to the window, not even answering Hirohito upon entering the car as he wished them both a good night.

"Yura, do you trust me?" Yuki asked as they were on their way.

Yura forgot for a moment that she was ignoring him and turned with her brow contracted.

"You think I don't trust you because of this? Yuki-"

"No Yura, not because of me forcing you to come, I mean do you trust me in general?"

Yura glanced back at the window then at her brother.

"…Yes?"

"Then listen to me carefully ok?"

Yuki pressed his chest into his sister's shoulder as he whispered in her ear.

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Hirohito hit the brakes and looked back. Yura and Yuki bowed in apology.

"Yura, please just listen. You said you trusted me right?"

"I'm starting to wonder now."

"Yura."

"…Fine."

They leaned into each other, Yura getting angrier by the minute and Yuki more anxious.

"Please trust me." Yuki grabbed her arm and hugged it.

"I do."

"I mean enough to do what I said."

Yura's view was once again focused on the window.

"I'm not making any guarantees."

Yuki smiled. Her responding was more assuring than her silence.

"I love you, Yumiko."

Yura turned to look at him with wide eyes. He raised his head to smile at her, only now it was cheerless.

"I know."

* * *

"Wow."

Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Hunny never thought they'd be invited to a Takahashi event. Their families had no interactions with them in any way, unlike the Suou and Ootori family. But the Komatsu twins made known that they could invite friends. So Yura invited Mori and Hunny and Yuki Hikaru and Kaoru. The quartet was currently gathered near one of the many buffet tables placed throughout the enormous ballroom. Hunny seemed to have fallen in love with the chocolate fountain while the Hitachinn twins scoured the crowds for the birthday girl's little sister to see what she presumed appropriate to wear to this massive party.

Mori tapped Kaoru on the shoulder and pointed to the left. They watched Yura and Yuki bow to an acquaintance of Michiko's who was politely wishing them the best of luck on their health, and that they were glad the twins were well enough to be here tonight. Once they had entered the manor, Yura linked her arms with Yuki's bent arm and refused to remove them as they talked with those that approached them. Her head leaned in his direction. It straightened upon spotting Mori.

"Nice dress." Hikaru commented once she was in hearing distance.

"Nice to see you too Hikaru." Yura walked into his outstretched arms.

"Chiffon?" Kaoru touched the short sleeve of Yura's dress.

"Yeah, good guess."

"How did you find a shade that matches your natural eye color so well?"

"I found it online. I was planning to make a tie too but there wasn't enough after I got a hang of the fabric so I had to settle with a handkerchief." Yuki said, patting the side of his chest.

Kaoru smiled and adjusted Yuki's lapel. He finished just in time to demand a hug out of the younger twin.

* * *

As they talked, Kaoru kept his hand on Yura's waist. She got out of Kaoru's grip when she caught sight of Tamaki shaking hands with Shiki.

"Isn't that Yu-chan and Yu-kun's dad?"

Yuki nodded. Yura's face became neutral and tight.

Shiki was heading their way with Tamaki, who saw them together and was guiding the older man. The 195 cm fifty-three year old smiled brightly upon spotting his two youngest children.

"Yukimura! Yumiko! I'm glad to see you both up and about!" Shiki hugged Yuki by the shoulder and held Yura by the chin to kiss her forehead. One would surmise it was an overly-affectionate friend of the family kissing her by Yura's stony patient face. There was no sign of recognition about her.

"Are these friends of yours Yukimura?"

Tamaki and the others started and glanced between the Takahashi twins as Yuki said yes and gave each of their names. Shiki shook hands exuberantly with each of them. Running his hand over his black hair, he reminded his twins to wish their older sister a happy birthday before being accosted by a business partner nearby.

"Your dad's really nice Yu-chan." Hunny remarked, clutching his bunny tighter, turning to focus on her face.

'Is he now?'

Yura nodded.

* * *

"I hate wearing jacket suits. They make me look shorter than I already am."

"You're not short Yuki." Yura contended, sitting on a marble bench.

"Compared to the host club, I feel short."

"You're not short compared to Hunny-senpai."

"That fails to encourage me."

"But it's true."

Yuki laughed.

"Don't you feel that way around them?"

"I used to sometimes, especially around Mori-senpai and Tamaki-senpai, but now…oh, I see what you mean."

"Mh-mm." Yuki took off the suit's jacket and began to roll up his shirt sleeves.

"Are you sure you should do that? We have to go back downstairs eventually."

"I know. I didn't iron the shirt anyway so it makes no difference." He came over and sat by Yura, who took it upon herself to adjust his tie.

"You really do look beautiful, Yumiko."

Yura chuckled a little.

"Thank you. Who knew make up could work such wonders, eh?"

"It's not just the makeup, Yu-chan, there has to be natural beauty for the makeup to bring out."

Yura laughed some more and put her head on Yuki's shoulder.

"Sure Yuki."

"I'm being serious."

"I know you are."

"Which is why you're laughing."

"Ah, you know me so well."

"Yumiko Takahashi."

Yura closed her eyes before turning her head to be greeted by the sight of the two bulky men in black suits. She stood up, her back to them.

"What?"

"Takahashi-sama would like to have a word with you."

"Then tell her she can come here and talk to me. It's only me and my brother."

"Yura." Yuki put a hand on her arm and silently beseeched her with his dejected eyes. Yura narrowed hers and snapped around, taking a step back to see the men approach.

"You will come with us."

Yura picked up the long dress and positioned between them as they traveled down the marble stairs.

* * *

There was no prelude of spurious conversation, much to young woman's relief. A slap resounded throughout the massive bedroom. Michiko's anger only intensified at the lack of movement the child's face made after being slapped. Yumiko was so done and tired of this routine that she had forgotten to clenched her teeth. This form of negligence caused one of her canines to cut into the flesh inside her mouth near her bottom lip. She was so apathetic now she spit a length away as the blood filled her mouth, not from disgust, but from the discomfort of having her mouth impaired by liquid. Yumiko had already grown accustomed to the taste of blood. She wiped her mouth and folded her hands in front of her once again. Michiko grabbed the front of the dress. Yumiko never raised her eyes.

"It seems you have gotten out of hand." She sneered, pushing Yumiko into the bed frame and pressing her foot in her chest, with some vague intent of fracturing her sternum. "And you need to learn your place." Michiko whispered before smiling in malignant glee. She dug her heel into her daughter's face, which, after much struggling, Yumiko managed to pry off. But it was only a distraction.

Yumiko's body was driven to the floor and before she could gather herself something was wrapped around her neck and Yumiko felt her head begin to tighten and swell.

She was suffocating.

Nevertheless, she stopped fighting, hoping the discomfort would end soon.

She then vaguely remembered Yuki.

The promise she had made all those years ago.

Her eyes snapped open and she tried to get the cloth to loosen around her neck. It didn't work. Her vision was beginning to fade. Her hands soon fell at her sides, no longer having the strength to keep them up.

And without warning, Michiko was tackled down and Yumiko collapsed to the ground in a lifeless heap. The older woman looked up, appalled, to see who would have the audacity to touch her and hissed.

"How dare you?"

Hirohito backed up, picked Yumiko off the ground and continued backing up until he was by the open doors. The two men in black laid on either side of the door frame, out cold.

"This ends now, Takahashi." Hirohito said quietly, fury taunting his mouth and making it hard for the steward to speak. His glare was restrained but frigid. Michiko was on her feet and adjusted her dress, evenly matching the cold glare directed at her with disdain.

"Either you have lost your mind or have completely forgotten your station, Hirohito."

"I'll leave that to your judgment, though I can rest assured neither of them are pleasant."

"What is it? Don't tell me you feel sorry for that thing?"

"It's more than feeling sorry for _her_. I will not stand by anymore and watch this continue."

"Tch. Please Hirohito. You are a servant, someone hired to obey. Interfering in affairs that do not concern you is absurd." She then smiled and leaned into her right hip. "And this violates our agreement."

Yura had by then regain consciousness and raised head to the man who had her nestled so securely in his arms. Hirohito's handsome face wrinkled and he scowled. The glare became more intense with aversion and hate. The change frightened Yura.

"As of last week at 2:51 p.m., that agreement is no longer in effect."

Michiko's face slowly lost her smile as the steward continued.

"I took her off life support two months ago and made sure knowledge of this would not reach you. She stopped breathing and I had already agreed to no resuscitation."

Yumiko turned to Michiko to see her arms had uncrossed and were now clenched fists at her sides.

"Tanaka-san?" Yura called meekly, trying to catch his eyes.

The glower was vanished as he looked down and smiled in guilt and consolation at the young charge in his arms.

"I am very sorry, Yumiko." He whispered and then looked back up. The glare returned.

"Your decision still stands no ground in attacking your employer, which I will have you promptly arrested for."

The smile was returning.

"On the contrary, I believe it is you who will be in the danger of incarceration."

"Excuse me?"

"Yukimura."

Michiko looked in consternation to see a person come out from behind the dresser in the farther part of the room with a video camera in his hands.

"Yukimura!"

He flinched.

"Bring that here now!"

"Yukimura. You have no obligation to listen to her. Come here."

After looking at his mother, frightened and scared, he ran over to Hirohito and with shaking hands put the camera in Yura's arms, who stared at it in amazement before looking at Yuki.

"You…?"

"Thank you for trusting me." Yuki placed a hand on her cheek and kissed it.

"How dare you?!" Michiko shrieked, fury aging her face.

"If you ever attempt to contact or harass Yumiko further, the video will be made public."

Michiko grew still and grave, giving Hirohito a condescending once over.

"Are you threatening me?"

Hirohito's eyes closed.

"Not at all. It's not a threat." Then he opened them and growled out, "It's a promise!"

Michiko deliberated for a moment where it would be convenient to bury his dead corpse after she was done with him. She snubbed it. There were witnesses and murder never really stayed underground.

"Mother why can't you just leave her alone?!" Yuki yelled. He covered his mouth for a second, scared of himself.

Michiko's glare was directed towards him and now he was terrified. All these annoyances, going against her plans, defying her authority, were agitating the matriarch and making it difficult to keep up her usual façade. Unknown to Yuki, his outburst was the hammer to shatter the rest of the veneer away, leaving nothing but the older woman's true nature and a thirst to exact revenge somehow. And on someone. In her current state of mind she did not care who it was or how small.

"Do not think because you have arranged as you wished with Shiki you are free to talk to me as you please. You think I have any regard for that? Or you for that matter?"

Yuki's eyes widened.

"You are only here as a precaution after Masahiro had to receive a kidney transplant. If he did not survive, it would have been a hassle to train Ima to take over two businesses."

Yuki's mouth fell open.

"Though the implantation was successful, the birth of multiples was uncalled for and unnecessary. That…thing born with you and your weak constitution only added further work. I couldn't pay anyone to get rid of it only to have that procedure used as a weapon against me when the instance suited them. So I let it live. Something I now know was unwise."

"Implanted?" Yuki couldn't help questioning.

"Yes, you poor ingrate, implanted. I refused to ruin my body for offspring, well aware of how easy infants can perish. Implanting zygotes into a surrogate is nothing for a corporation with the most recent innovation in advance medical technology." She put her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms once again.

Yuki staggered a little.

Yumiko was not aware of any of this, but knowing the mindset of this woman from the little speeches after their 'appointments' (while she lay on the ground, trying to not move and ease the pain), Yumiko figured out long ago not to put anything past her.

She only stared.

It was the first time making eye contact with her mother in the eighteen years she been on the earth. She saw the beautiful features, the flawless skin, and poised, confident air.

Yumiko wanted to spit in her face.

"Does father know about this?" Yuki was asking himself, but the matriarch decided to answer regardless.

"Obviously you naïve child; despite the surrogacy, you are all biological offspring. Thanks to his few," she paused, smiling again, "donations, such procedures were simple to complete."

"Yukimura, you mustn't!" Hirohito tried to stop Yuki from falling to his knees. Yumiko got Hirohito to put her down and she went to hold Yuki up. But he began walking to Michiko and Hirohito held Yumiko from following.

"Why?" Yuki asked, his hand reaching out to his mother. Michiko's dark eyes watched him move; she neither backed up nor stepped closer. He walked slowly and when he was near enough grabbed her sleeve. "Don't…don't you care about us…at all?"

Michiko snatched her hand away and backhanded Yuki without so much as a blink. He flew. The motions seemed delayed to Yumiko as she watched her brother hit and slide on the shined floor. She ran to him.

"Yuki?"

She turned his face and nursed the redness with her cold hand. The older twin didn't move.

"Apparently neither of you know your place."

Yumiko inclined her head gradually and rose. Next thing she knew she blacked out. She thought the pain, both physical and emotional, was too great so her body was doing her a favor. When she came to, however, she was over the Takahashi matriarch, sitting just below her large breast, her hands throttling the smooth nimble neck while long French tipped nails dug in her arms. All the while she was also being pulled in the opposite direction by someone.

"Yumiko!" Hirohito struggled but eventually yanked Yumiko off her mother, who coughed through her glaring.

"YOU EVIL WICKED-!" Hirohito put his hand over her mouth. He managed to get her to the open door again. Yumiko looked in surprise to see Yuki in a man's arms. A man with glasses on. She screamed, "What's he doing here?!" but it was muffled by the Hirohito's large hand.

"I have made myself clear, Takahashi. You either desist or you can answer for your actions in court. The choice is yours."

Hirohito kept a firm hold on Yumiko's shoulder as he walked off. The man in glasses followed.

Michiko let a sound similar to that of a raging wounded animal. She beat her fist on the floor, wishing things that would bring Jack the Ripper to tears.

* * *

Hirohito drove the children back to their house. It was a quiet ride but by no means serene. The man who slid Yuki into the car, to Yura's relief, wasn't Kyouya but a butler, a man she had seen more than once throughout the party staring at her while he walked around with a tray of drinks. His hair was pushed back similar to Hirohito, his nephew and he had a likeness in facial structure to Kyouya but as the light him in the car, she could see the marks of age on his face. He only nodded to Yura before heading back to the manor and the ongoing party.

Yura kneeled in the back seat, holding her hand to Yuki's face. She looked up many times at Hirohito, who was grim and emitting a threatening aura. He didn't clutch the steering wheel or speed or even speak.

Yura was scared.

She never thought she would be frightened of him.

Yuki awoke in the car but didn't move or make the fact known until they arrived home. Yura didn't ask him about his silence. After treating any cuts and bruises she had received and changing their clothes, the twins came back downstairs to find Hirohito sitting on the genkan, his fists in his lap.

"I know nothing I say will justify what I have done. I can only explain and give my humblest apologies, though I do not expect them to be accepted."

Yura's mouth slacked as she watched the man assume a dogeza, his forehead grazing the shiny black tiles.

"Shortly before my divorce, there was an accident. Though I left the ordeal with injuries, my daughter, Nanako, sustained major head trauma and has been in a vegetative state for almost three years now."

Yura and Yuki glanced at one another, their eyes wide. Yura had always found it strange how he never mentioned much about his family, but could never bring herself to ask no matter how open he appeared to the question.

"Despite my best efforts, I could not keep up with the expenses needed to keep her stable. Maya did not want to acknowledge our daughter's condition and as a result refused to provide financial support. In addition to paying her monthly, I had several loans to cover in my past methods of keeping Nanako alive. It was then Takahashi came to me with an offer: if I could be of service to her in a 'special matter', she would have my daughter transferred and there receive all the care she required at no cost to me. I readily agreed, not thinking about my duty as nothing more than "taking care of something" as she so succinctly put it. It was to my shock and disquiet to find that something was a small little girl, kept locked in the basement, barely able to see and talk."

The strain he had tried to keep at bay broke free for a moment and the steward swallowed hard before resuming.

"It took only a week into my duties to understand what was going on. But I reasoned with myself at the time that it was a personal family affair and I therefore had no right to meddle, even if my family had served the Takahashi household for generations. But I couldn't stay and do nothing. Upon discovering that Yukimura had found you, I resolved to rectify my years of deliberate silence by helping him."

The strain came back and the tears pooled on the genkan as he spoke now.

"That day…when you told me what she was doing…and yet you didn't want me to do anything…."

Yura took a step toward the prostrate form, shaking her head all the while.

"I felt like a monster, driving you to the manor, to see you set and resigned as if it was unavoidable." He raised his head. "I had to do something! But I was at lost as to what. She could easily track you down. So when you told me to fly you to your grandparents I was overjoyed. You could live your life, free and content. That year must have been interminable for me as I came to truly grasp the fact that I was sabotaging an innocent life so one that was barely living, a vegetable, could be kept alive on a machine!"

"Tanaka-san" Yura tried to start, but it was too soft and he didn't hear her.

"And after all that, it was after seeing what she had done to you upon your return that I decided to end it and yet I could not bring myself to do it until this year. I signed to have Nanako taken off life support. When she did not die instantly I became filled with hope, thinking that after all these years she might awaken. But it was in vain. She is dead. You have sustained more injuries at Takahashi's hands and for what?"

Yura kneeled in front of him.

"I am sorry Yumiko. For my actions, what I have let you suffer and for not doing something about it long ago."

"Tanaka-san…"

Hirohito stood up and bowed low.

"I understand if you no longer desire my presence. As of this morning I have resigned from my steward services at the Takahashi manor." He rose from his stiff bow and felt the stabbing pain in his chest burn at the enlarged disbelieving eyes of the two children he had come to think of as his own.

"Goodbye Yumiko, Yukimura."

Yura clutched unto his sleeve. Hirohito refused to look at her. She let go and watched as the first adult she had come to trust walk out of the front door.

* * *

Why are we hiding every time we ring the doorbell?"

"So he won't see us and not open the door."

The Komatsu twins were crouched in front of one of the high rise apartment buildings in the city. Luckily, Yuki had Hirohito's address from the two meetings they held with one another in plans of buying the house. Yuki rang the doorbell again. Ensuing fruitless calls into the hours of dawn, the twins were unbending and decided to visit the steward/bodyguard and get their feelings across, somehow. If only they could get him to open the door.

"Won't it just look like a prank if we keep hiding?" Yura asked as her ankles were starting to hurt.

Yuki's finger was on the doorbell by this time and thought about her question. He put a hand over his eyes, rubbing them.

"So what do you suppose we do?!"

* * *

"How do they not expect burglaries when you can find so much information on Google on how to pick a lock?"

"Shut up, Yuki." Yura answered, fiddling with the bobby pin in the keyhole and her ear pressed near the knob. Six attempts in, Yura let out a small cry of satisfaction at feeling the door knob turn.

"Wow, you learn fast."

Yura opened the door with foreboding churning her stomach.

"Why is it…?"

"So dark?" Yuki finished.

They cautiously ventured into the residence, Yura keeping her hands in her large cargo pockets. Each one searched a room; not calling out for risk of giving themselves away if Hirohito was there. But it was deserted. Yura came into the kitchen and found, to her distress, two empty bottles of brandy on the counter.

Yuki stood by when he entered.

"You don't think he would…" Yuki let the sentence hang, fear filling Yura. The older twin was already too scared to complete his sentence.

"We have to find him!" Yura didn't care about being quiet now that she knew Hirohito wasn't around and ran to the front door. Yuki was delayed at the elevation by the entryway. He found himself regretting having worn shoes that couldn't simply slip on and off.

"Where are we going?"

"There's one more place he might have-"

Yura was opening the door while responding but was cut off as a man who pulled her out, turned her around and put a cloth over her mouth. Yuki, rather than escape, charged the man as he watched his sister's eyes roll back into her head. But the man wasn't alone. Two others grabbed him as the one who held Yura stood aside and held his hands behind his back. Yuki beheld that they were all arrayed in army pants, boots, bullet proof vests and helmets which covered their faces. He would mostly break his own hand or arm trying to get away. It was at this misgiving thought that a cloth was put over his mouth as well, seeping him into darkness he had no wish to enter.

* * *

Well...for my relationship with cliffhangers, see chapter five. Now, as I stated in the beginning, school has once again reared its busy head...and I type slow. I will try to post once a month, but as always no guarantees. Honestly, if anyone knows how I can take what I have written and magically transfer it to Word without typing, let me know because it would save me so much time :)

Translations and Conversions:

Ele sabia = ...He knew

Por favor, não podemos continuar assim = Please, we can't go on like this.

Você tem que deixar alguém em. = You have to let someone else in.

195 cm = 6'5

Chapter 31 on its way.

Love and Peace.


	31. Chapter 31

"Gracious acceptance is an art - an art which most never bother to cultivate. We think that we have to learn how to give, but we forget about accepting things, which can be much harder than giving... Accepting another person's gift is allowing him to express his feelings for you."

~Alexander McCall Smith~

* * *

Yura awoke to darkness and a spinning head. The young woman stayed still and closed her eyes again, trying to ascertain where she was and if anyone was nearby. During this waiting, the surface below her bounced and she heard a hum somewhere at her feet. She was moving.

Opening her eyes, she waited with impatience for them to adjust. She could make out nothing but angles. While wondering why her eyes were taking so long when she generally had good eyesight in the dark, Yura put a hand in front of her face. The quarter could barely see it, yet she felt it graze something. Startled, she put her hands on each side and at the top. She was in a box.

Yura began to have an internal fit and a chill came over her as a thought came into consciousness.

'She's going to bury me alive…'

All movement stopped. Yura heard a muffled shuffling and soon felt she was being lifted. She could faintly hear noises and steadily pushed the top of the container to find out whether it was sealed or locked. It gave no resistance.

She opened it a bit and saw a group of men handling another box. And out of that box they pulled Yuki, who was unmoving. The blind rage that had filled the younger sister mixed in with the panic and terror is what fueled her unscrupulous actions.

Tearing from the box, she charged at three of them. She barreled two and dragged Yuki's body to a corner, whipped around, brandishing a Swiss army knife and a snarl. The sight of the strange eyed girl baring sharp teeth and a weapon momentarily stunned the men into motionlessness. Seeing she didn't advance to attack again, one of the men closest to her removed his helmet and at a creeping pace, went up to the feral child, holding his hands above his shoulders.

"We do not mean you any harm, Komatsu-sama."

'Komatsu…?'

Yura's confusion, added to her furious look, only further wrinkled her forehead. Her face relaxed an inch.

"What is going on in here?"

Yura's eyes were the only thing on her that moved to see a figure come around a large black truck.

"Why are there so many lights off? Turn them on!" A cold voice commanded.

The flash of light was blinding, but she only squinted, still holding the knife with two hands until she couldn't bear anymore. The grip on it loosened as she put an arm in front of her face. The figure was now close enough for her to distinguish who it was though it took some time for her vision to clear. The knife fell from her grasp.

"Kyouya-senpai?"

The shrewd young man watched the young woman before him sink to a seating position on the floor, her teeth slowly taking cover behind her lips and her pupils shrunk into almost nothing. He figured something must be very wrong with him to find her attractive right now. He addressed to the group of men behind him.

"I ordered you to bring them here safely, not to turn it into a kidnapping."

They bowed.

"Forgive us, Ootori-sama! But we were being tracked and had no choice."

"And?"

"We were able to successfully lose the car before arriving."

He held out a hand to Yura. She took it and looked around and saw the Ootori emblems unveiled on the sleeves of the officers and that massive black truck now had Kyouya's face on it. Kyouya bent down pick up the Swiss Army knife.

"Good quality. I hope you didn't injure any of my men with it." He said with a tad of amusement infused with the natural calm; inspecting the knife at all angles before looking up at her.

Yura was still regaining her normal breathing and taking in her surroundings, understanding now that they were in a warehouse; she stored away these details then focused on him.

"You…where…what's going on?" she got out through gasps for air. She patted her multiple pockets for her inhaler.

"I apologize for the way you were treated and brought here. Being particularly careful was essential or the results would not have been well."

"What do you mean?"

"I stopped by your house this morning to find the place ransacked."

"….What?"

"It seems Michiko is not going to take an ultimatum lying down and means to find the SanDisk and destroy it."

Yura lowered her head; with her energy gone and dose taken she was starting to feel lightheaded. He held out the knife to her and she took it without looking, her body on auto-pilot.

"How did you know where we were?"

"It was either his apartment or you and your brother had left the country, which was quickly ruled out as your suitcase, though thrown out, did not seem to have had anything in them to begin with."

Yura tightened and loosened her grip on the knife in her sweating palms.

"So why bring us here?" she asked, her tone forced into seriousness and her lips quivering as she talked.

"Simple. To keep your mother-" Kyouya saw her face clench in anger for a split second which left her mouth corners twitching. He corrected himself. "Michiko off your trail. If she finds you, she will likely use any means possible to get what she wants."

Yura cracked her knuckles as he was elaborating, putting the knife away with impatience as it prevented her from cracking her other hand. After some minutes she seemed to process all Kyouya had said and nodded. She looked up at him, her expression hard and close to glaring but eventually unzipped a pocket on the side of her knee and handed him an usb drive.

"There's a copy on a CD in my book bag. Yuki has another copy of it in his hoodie. We don't have the original."

Having to content himself with the fact that Yura didn't trust him enough to tell him who did have the original, he led her to a black limo, ordering one the secret police officers to carry her unconscious brother to the car.

* * *

"Why do you know about the recording?"

"Komatsu-san."

"He told you?!" Yura was starting to get seriously angry at Yuki's mouth, which seemed to have become loose as of late.

"He had no choice. I was the one who gave him the idea."

Yura rubbed circles into her head. She should have known. He already told Kyouya what was going on so of course he would have no qualms about asking for help. Why was her older brother so dependent on people?

"_Oh my Gucci…_"

Yura was so frustrated and irritated with her brother's decisions that she didn't notice Kyouya's intense gaze. He followed her with it as she leaned back into the leather seat and covered her face, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm really sorry about this senpai." she said through her hand-made face mask, removing it but not looking at him. "You don't have to go through all this trouble. I'll have a talk with Yuki when he wakes up. Just…drop us home or at the airport or something…" she trailed off, construing how she would get their passports and a few things packed if they were left at the airport.

"I can't do that."

Yura finally looked at him.

"What do you mean you can't do that?"

"As much trouble as it may or may not be causing me, I cannot stand by, aware of a situation and allow people I care about to be in danger if I can help it."

Yura now paid more attention to his face. His pupils were almost indistinguishable by how narrow his eyes had become. His lips were tightly pressed but not drawn in.

"…You…you were…at the party?" It wasn't really a question. Yura knew he had been there. She saw him and after nodding her head in greeting kept to the other side of the ballroom. She wasn't exactly sure why she ignored him, maybe she couldn't keep up the 'sickly twin' act around him. It was more of a prompt to get him to talk and find out why he was so filled with ire.

"Yes, I was. I saw you. I also saw when those two men were 'escorting' you to the door beneath a balcony." Kyouya's teeth grinded as he remembered; he had been furious and half distracted for the remainder of the evening. Upon trying both Yuki and Yura's cell phones and receiving no answer, he rushed to their house first thing in the morning to see what had became of her. It was after arriving at the house and opening an unlocked door to see everything in it had been violently searched that he summoned his family's police force. Perhaps he hadn't been too lucid when giving them instructions. He just knew he was not going to let Michiko get to them before he could.

Yura moved a little away from him as the business mien fell, raw petulance clear on his face and for once she was afraid he might hit something, like a window. She half-contemplated if she should be flattered by his ill temper on her behalf. She quickly banished the concept as silly.

"How is your neck?"

Yura suppressed a jump to feel fingertips lightly touch the bandages on her neck. She only put them on to hide the discoloration.

"F-fine."

Kyouya removed his hand, the anger no longer in his expression and the intense gaze softened.

Yura began to crack her knuckles again but couldn't get the satisfaction of the sound she had been doing the action so often today. Instead she studied her lap and the various crinkles in her pants. She didn't know how to act around Kyouya anymore and the way he was currently looking at her provided no means of comfort. The young woman grabbed her brother's still hand and rubbed it between her own, just to have something to do.

"Why are you doing this?"

Kyouya heard the whisper, but, hearing nothing after it, assumed she was just talking to herself and said nothing. She put Yuki's hand on her cheek, wishing he would wake up.

Until something occurred to her.

"Where are we going?" It didn't prevail on her till now to ask.

"To my condo."

"…To do what?"

"To get you both situated."

* * *

Yuki didn't stir until they reached the affluent edifice. He let out a moan and sat up to find himself in a large open space area, a kitchen to his lower right and large windows behind the couch he laid on. Panic soon took its post as he saw no sign of his sibling. It was by then he heard her voice.

"We can't, senpai."

"Everything has already been arranged and taken care of Yura-chan. I don't see any reason for your refusal other than your stubbornness."

"This isn't help, this is you-"

Yura stopped when they reached the living area and saw Yuki standing up.

"Yuki!" she ran to him. Grabbing him, she squeezed him with a strength she knew wasn't necessary, but it was a source a comfort that she needed.

"Where are we?"

A floor below Kyouya-senpai's place."

"Ootori-san? But the men-?"

"His secret police force."

"Yes. Though I did give the order for them to find and secure you both, the unorthodox method of transporting you was not what I had in mind. I am sincerely sorry." Kyouya bowed, shocking the twins into silence. Yuki's worrying brought his voice back quicker.

"No, um…its fine Ootori-san, but why did you send them for us?"

Kyouya explained everything to Yuki as he had done in the car. Yuki ran a hand across his mouth.

"I was afraid of that…"

"I assume you foresaw this possible outcome for going through with what I suggested?"

"Yeah, but I figured any of those outcomes were worth it if it meant Yura could be free from mo-Michiko."

Yura blinked and side-glanced Yuki for a long while. Her eyes met Kyouya's before lowering them into her lap.

"So are we going to stay here until she leaves the country?"

"No/yes." Yura and Kyouya answered at the same time. They looked at one another, bordering glowers on their faces.

"We can't senpai, if we try to pay for this place, much less withdraw money she'll-"

"You will not have to pay for anything if the condominium and other necessities have been purchase beforehand."

Yura's eyes bulged.

"You already bought the place?"

"The whole building actually. It will bring in adequate revenue."

Yura held the side of her head and lowered it, her elbows resting on her thighs. Yuki stared between his sister and Kyouya.

'Have things…gotten better or worse between them…?'

"Senpai, this-"

"Is only temporary, once Michiko leaves Japan and it has been ascertained she doesn't have your house under surveillance, you may leave."

Yura looked torn.

"Well Komatsu-san?" Kyouya asked in smooth affability, smiling a little too symmetrically at the older twin.

Yuki nodded with a laborious hesitance at first, but gradually gained resolve and nodded with decisiveness clear only to those who have made up their minds.

"Ok, I'll stay." Yuki answered and looked at his sister. He didn't want to force her into anything. He had done enough of that last night. Yura's glare was on her twin, initiated by how easily he agreed with the arrangement. She rubbed her eyes. Yuki placed a hand on her shoulder. She tossed it off with the same shoulder and sucked her teeth.

"Fine."

* * *

"I should also let you know who will be serving you both while you are here." Kyouya turned as a man came through the front door and stood near the kitchen counter, his face absent of normal color, eyes downcast and bags underneath his eyes. The twins stood up.

"Tanaka-san?"

They were a few speeds short of running to him. They slowed upon seeing him take a step back and bowed to them, low and stiff.

"Yukimura-sama. Yumiko-sama." He spoke as if they were strangers to him.

Yura and Yuki exchanged looks only understood by those who have shared the same womb before nodding simultaneously and in the same second each grabbed him by a sleeve and pulled forward when Hirohito tried to take another step in reverse.

"We forgive you Tanaka-san!" was the simultaneous yell, Yuki looking relieved and Yura worried.

"It's okay, Tanaka-san." Yuki spoke.

"We're not angry with you." Yura continued. Unconsciously, they alternated, each saying what the other wanted to say but were too afraid. They didn't really pay attention to what the other said, only the sound of when one voice stopped so they could begin.

"It was your daughter."

"It goes without saying that would do anything to keep her alive."

"You aren't to blame."

"You didn't know me or Yuki."

"Whatever were your reasons, you were still good to us."

"And took care of us…more than they ever did."

"So please don't distance yourself."

"We don't care if you no longer work for the manor."

"I'll hire you! I have the funds. Or I can get dad to arrange something."

"So please!"

"Stay with us!" they ended together, tightening the clutch on the black fabric. Hirohito eyes were a little sore from darting back and forth at them as they spoke; they were also getting shinier by the minute. Finishing their shared speech he stared at them.

"After…after what I've done…how…?"

Yumiko hugged him and he looked down at her. Eventually, he barely chuckled as tears fell before embracing them both.

"Thank you."

* * *

The condo stay was making a list of being one of the most uncomfortable eight weeks Yura had to go through. She found herself sometimes wishing she could just hand over the card, take the beating and be left alone.

'But for how long?' the small voice asked. It had not manifested itself at all in Brazil so she thought it long gone. And it was right.

It was just the feeling of being indebted to Kyouya filled her with a swirling mixture of dread, guilt, and injured pride. She couldn't fathom how Yuki was so alright with depending on him for help. To her, one day he would show up with a bill and reveal that they were being charged since week one with high interest applied each day after it.

She laughed, air barely escaping with her nose pressed into the pillow on the bed.

"I'd probably feel a lot better if that was the case."

"You would feel better if what was the case?"

Yura jumped up to see Kyouya leaning on the post of the open bedroom door in shorts and a gray shirt.

"Why are dressed like that?" she asked with a little hope that she could avoid answering this way.

"I was playing basketball with Tamaki and the twins. I convinced Komatsu-san to come along." Kyouya held up his hand as he saw Yura's mouth open to speak, the reproach thriving on her lips and flashing in her eyes.

"The court is indoors and your brother is fine. He has a lot more resilience than you give him credit for." He walked further in room and sat down on the leather desk chair across from the bed. Yuki insisted that she have a desk.

"Now, what would you feel better about?"

'Unrelenting man…'

"Nothing. I was just thinking aloud."

"And I am curious as to what thought impacts you so strongly that you must speak aloud." Kyouya countered, leaning back in the chair and crossing his leg at the knee, a sure sign he wasn't going to budge until she explained.

'Why didn't I close and lock the door?'

"I would feel better if we weren't here. It makes me feel like I owe you or something and don't like the sense of being indebted to others."

"Do you feel indebted to Komatsu-san?"

"Yuki? For telling you? No."

Kyouya closed his eyes.

"I meant for purchasing a house and having both of you live together."

Yura blinked twice.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Eh?"

"_Why not?_" he switched, stressing each syllable.

Yura shrugged carelessly. It was really starting to get on Kyouya's nerves.

"Because…he's my twin brother."

"So you don't feel indebted to him because he is a family member." It could have been a question but Kyouya's tone turned into something different. Almost accusing.

She shrugged again.

"Do you feel indebted to your father?"

"No."

"Why not? He's the one that allowed Yuki to arrange your current living situation."

"…I don't know him. He probably thought nothing of it, agreeing to let two ten-year olds live by themselves." She responded in caustic dryness.

"We've known each for other for at least four years. I do not know whether you consider that long enough to know someone well, but if your reason for feeling you owe me is due to that, nothing I say can convince you."

Yura warily studied Kyouya's calm face. Something about it troubled her.

"If the reason is because you do not see me as family, that is fairly understandable." Kyouya leaned forward, balancing his elbows on his knees. "I, however, consider you, among others, family myself and if it is of any consequence to you or provides any reassurance, I am only keeping you both here out of the selfish wish to keep the two of you safe."

He rose from the chair and Yura's head followed him to the door, her mouth left open.

"And when you finally want to tell me the truth about what will make you feel better, let me know." Kyouya closed her bedroom door.

* * *

Yuki had to almost resort to putting Yura in a full nelson to deter her from kissing the black tiled genkan. He had been too slow in stopping his little sister from kissing the front door. Yura was too relieved to be home. It seems the condo stay had been too…sterile for her taste. After checking each room for surveillance, Yuki had a security system installed and gave the code to Hirohito who was very hesitant about having something so important. Yuki wondered how long it would be before the man would be able forgive himself.

Yuki also gave the code to Kyouya, leaving Yura in ignorance on the fact. The twins relished in their home, appreciating the quaint abode more than ever. So it was not without little annoyance as Yura was informed that soon she would have to leave it again after a few weeks.

* * *

"Congratulations Kyouya!" Tamaki wrapped around Kyouya and refused to let go no matter how much his best friend scowled, cursed under his breath, or used his head for leverage as he tried to push him off.

"Alright Tamaki." Haruhi said, peeling the blonde off of Kyouya.

"Only you could graduate from an Ivy League school as valedictorian in three years." The twins deadpanned in unison, the voices sounding tired from the stagnant heat. They never knew summers could be this scorching in the states.

Kyouya, Haruhi, Tamaki, and the twins were waiting out in the bright May sun for Hunny and Mori, who had to go in search of their youngest friend. Yura had wandered off and wouldn't answer her cell phone. Kyouya had not seen her before going up front to take his seat so it was with a mixture of surprise and discomfort at the feeling of surprise upon seeing Yura in a sleeveless, black and white dress. She didn't look happy and seem to be arguing with Hunny about something.

"I wasn't going to buy anything."

"Then why did you have your wallet out as you looked through the shelves?" Mori intervened, looking down at her with the closest thing Yura had ever seen to a smirk. She pouted.

'It wasn't like I was looking for the bookstore…it just appeared…'

* * *

"Congratulations Kyo-chan!"

"Ah."

Kyouya thanked Hunny and Mori, but he was only paying a partial attention to them. The two older men pretended not to notice his abstraction.

Yura rolled her eyes as Tamaki continued to lecture her about the dangers of leaving people you know in an unfamiliar place.

It wasn't as if it was the first time Yura was in a dress since she returned. It just never occurred to him that he would ever find himself paying attention to her in that way. The dress Yura wore was one of her brother's latest creations: large black flowers splayed along her chest and abdomen while a black scoop neck almost covered her collarbone while it stopped just above her knee. It was a simple thing so why was he having such a hard time looking away?

When Tamaki was done she stopped by Kaoru who agreed to French braid her hair. By the time she was near him, Kyouya was sure he had gotten over the surprise. Until she wrapped her warm, damp arms over his shoulders.

"Congratulations Kyouya-senpai."

What he thought to be control was actually his brain numbing him to emotion. Now the gray matter went into a momentary lapse and Kyouya's tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. But functioning returned after a few seconds and he kept his hold loose as he hugged back.

"Thank you."

Tamaki then suggested a tour around campus, seemingly unaware of the humidity around him. His pestering was rewarded as Kyouya finally gave in and led the small group.

* * *

Only getting through half the school grounds, Haruhi looked over her shoulder to see Yura put her shoulder against one of the pillars of a building's stone steps while a hand cooled her forehead. She abandoned the hold her husband's hand to reach her. Tamaki, looking down at his empty palm, caught sight of his wife and followed her.

"Yura, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just didn't expect the sun to be so strong."

"Are you dizzy?"

"…A little. But its fine, I'll just go into the library and make use of the A/C."

"The library's closed." Kyouya informed them.

'What does he do? Instant transmission into hearing distance?'

"Cafeteria?"

"Packed with graduates and their family members."

"Bookstore?"

"No seats."

"Don't you guys have a student lounge or something?"

"There not generally opened once a semester ends."

Yura let out a frustrated huff.

"There is one place."

"Where?"

"The dormitory residence. Students are allowed to keep the keys a few days after classes have ended."

Yura rose from her slouch position.

"Where is it?"

Kyouya pointed further ahead. Yura got closer.

"I'll take you there."

She halted a few inches from him.

"It's not an all guy dorm is it?" The answer wasn't really a concern but she had to make up something for her hesitation. Tamaki and the others had no idea about the real reason.

"No, it's co-ed. Though we have whole floor apartments, there are roommates so not many stay there to begin with." Kyouya handed Tamaki a map and started to walk. He looked back.

"Are you coming?"

Yura wished she had just stayed under the tent. It was hot, yes, but there were seats under the tent. And she wouldn't need anyone taking here there.

* * *

Yura breathed in the artificially cooled air, relishing in the changing sensation and the goose bumps on her arms.

"_Bless whoever made the air conditioner._"

Kyouya's dorm was on the top floor and never one for elevators, she took the stairs, leaving Kyouya to wait for her by the door. A few minutes later someone else stepped out of the elevator.

"_I've been looking for you. The dorm director told me to remind everyone to give their keys back before they go._"

Kyouya nodded.

"_Did you forget something?_"

"_A friend of mine was starting to experience a mild form of heat exhaustion, so I offered them to sit in here for awhile._" Kyouya purposely left out any use of pronouns. His roommate Peter, though engaged, was a womanizer and he hoped that the flirt would leave before Yura made it upstairs.

"_Really? I thought only your family came to the graduation?_" Unfortunately, Peter was curious as to what person this calculating shallow social butterfly would bestow the appellation of friend, so he kept up what conversation he could.

This swelled annoyance in Kyouya but he responded nonetheless, "_They did attend, but left shortly after the ceremony ended. My friends, however, insisted on staying for a tour of the campus._"

As he finished the sentence, Kyouya heard the door to the stairs open and he was a few mental grumbles away from letting out a loud 'tch'. He turned to see Yura, not in her usual quick walk, but a stroll, even stopping to look at some pictures. He wished Peter would go while she dallied but his roommate, spotting the girl, sprouted a form of intrigue and would not move until she reached them. When Yura arrived at the door, she blinked three times to make sure the colorless contacts were in properly at the sight of a guy of about Kyouya's height with purple eyes and bright red highlights in his dark brown hair.

'What kind of kamikaze circus did he come out of…?' It was not in an insulting way, but she was honestly fascinated by the unique taste of the anthropology student.

Peter's attention was riveted on the mint green color. He had always wanted lighter color eyes, the reason he wore colored contacts and seeing the phenomenon right in front of him had him mesmerized. The fact that it was girl was just an additional plus. Peter's smile grew. He held out a hand to Yura and started in poor Japanese, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Peter Honorwinski."

Yura's mouth corners turned up and she took the hand, exercising the firm grasp that her grandfather had shown her.

"_Nice to meet you Peter._"

Peter was taken aback by her English, devoid of any foreign accent like that of his roommate.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name._"

'That's because I didn't give it.'

"_Yvonne Komastu._"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses and allowed a brief smile under his hand.

"_By any chance…are you half Japanese?_" Peter thought he had to ask. Her eyes, accent, and name were too foreign for her to be otherwise in his mind.

"_A quarter actually, I lived in America as a child._"

"_I see._" he responded, his eyes trailing over her shape as she put her hands behind her back, causing the fabric of the slightly loose dress to press against her body. An almost sultry smile crossed his lips as he watched Yura switched her weight into her other leg to relieve the discomfort of one of her black heels, jutting out that side of her hip. From what he could see, there was plenty for a man to run his hand along.

'_I wonder…_' Peter raised his eyes to Kyouya, who was silent and a little behind Yura. His view was absorbed with her head and Peter looked between them both and the smile got wider. '_She's plain, but there are nice curves on her at least…_'

"_Well, I better be off._" He sought Yura's arm and slid his wide hand along the ashen supple skin until he reached her hand and kissed it. "_It was nice to meet you Yvonne._"

Instead of blushing like he expected, her eyelids rose, confusing him a bit. He glanced at Kyouya to see no change in his face. Yura nodded and when Peter walked off, wiped her palm on the side of her dress. Kyouya opened the door, considering what he could do to keep his roommate away without implying anything.

* * *

"That's who you had to share this place with? No wonder you got out of here in three years." Yura plugged in a fan she found and sat on the floor in front of it, letting the rushed air blow her skin dry. Meanwhile Kyouya sat on the couch that came with the living area, three bottles of water on the table and a perfect scenic view of Yura's posterior frame. She sat with her legs bent on either side of her next to the heels and hosiery she removed, leaving her unshaven legs free to enjoy the air. None of that bothered him at all.

What disturbed him were the small keloid scars on Yura's elbows that were the same color as the rest of her. He remembered having seen the same on her knees. When he had questioned her during the first year of their engagement, she brushed him off with some indifferent short reply and a quick shrug.

This brought him to a thought process he didn't want to tread. Kyouya told himself countless times that he would treat this young woman no different after that conversation with Yuki the day of her 'car accident'. But little discoveries like those made it difficult for him not to feel a little sorry for her. He had to squash this pity before it revealed itself in any of his actions.

"Yura-chan."

Yura's incline gave the resemblance of a little child who was playing by themselves and had been called for lunch.

"You shouldn't sit in front of the fan so long." He picked up a water bottle and held it out in her direction. She got up and tried to take it; Kyouya moved it and continued keeping it out of her reach just enough to get her to eventually sit on the other side of the couch. Once seated, he handed the plastic container to the teen, who was also glowering at him some before drinking the bottle empty. The other one was also for her, but she only sipped it, trying not to appear as nerve-racked as she felt sitting on the sofa with him.

She looked around the flat. Kyouya occupied his time sitting, his arms resting on the top of the couch, legs spread apart and slouching, staring into space. He was tired and didn't care at all how he looked; it was only him and Yura after all. He looked over at her to see some of her hair was hanging over the sofa. Without thinking of the consequences his actions might bring, Kyouya let his hand fall on the thick strands, rubbing them between his fingers. Yura didn't discern it initially, but when she did, she perceptibly hunched though she refused to turn to him. Kyouya saw the change. He knew she must be uncomfortable and that he had no rational excuse for what he was doing.

Yet he didn't move away.

Fortunately, an excuse manifested itself.

"I'm surprised you managed to get your hair this long."

Yura knew that wasn't the reason. Instead of pulling away, she slowly moved, the locks falling and joining the others on her back, pooling on the seat.

"Yeah." She tried to laugh, but all she could get out was smile. "I never thought it would get this long."

"Mm." Kyouya moved his hand to rest his cheek on it. "Do you feel better?"

'I felt better by the fan.'

"I'm not dizzy anymore, thanks."

The silence was getting to the point of restricting Yura's airway. Talking away the atmosphere seemed to be the only option.

"So, are you pursuing your Masters here?"

The hand that was supporting his cheek clenched.

"I haven't decided yet."

Surprise dispelled the discomfort in the air.

"Why not?"

"Attempting to further my medical education would give little merit. Pursuing a Masters in Business would be the more sensible choice, which this school provides little of."

Yura listened to the justification with skepticism.

"Don't want to share a dwelling with anyone else, huh?"

"That would be a poor reason, Yura-chan."

"I never asked for a strong one."

Kyouya smiled.

"Touché."

* * *

Finally getting through the tour and being joined by the two, the eight friends planned out their transportation and dining plans once they finished changing at the hotel. While they finalized, Yura was trying to resolve why Hunny was straining his neck to look over her.

"_What's up,_ Hunny-senpai?"

"That girl has been staring at us for the past five minutes."

All heads turned and the small girl jumped in fright to have several pairs of eyes focused on her at once.

"Maybe she's become smitten with one of you guys and is too shy to come closer." Yura speculated aloud.

"Only one way to found out." Hikaru and Kaoru walked up to her.

The others could only extend their sentiments to poor frightened blond haired young woman as the twins picked her up by the arms and brought her over like she was a large package.

"_Now, what can we do for you miss?_"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You should have asked the poor woman that before you carried her here against her will!" Tamaki reprimanded. He smiled at the shivering deer as though she were another guest at the host club, "_Forgive those two, princess, they're a little forceful but they mean well._"

The small woman nodded and everyone could see though she blushed madly her eyes did not stay on Tamaki's face for very long. The hazel eyes were riveted on Yura, whose brow had clouded as the twins came closer with her.

"Y-yuri-kun?" came the feathery question out of the dainty child-like mouth.

Yura's forehead cleared as a bright summer's day.

"Luka?!"

The others darted from one to the other. Luka drew nearer, a smile growing on her face.

"It is you…I saw you in the bookstore earlier and thought I had to be mistaken, that there was no way it could have been you…" the slight squeaky voice died down as she moved even closer, wrapping her arms around Yura's shoulder. The Brazilian quarter blinked. Warm air brushed across her chin as she saw glossy pink lips form the words, "You've gotten so tall…" before those lips gingerly pressed to hers.

Tamaki's mouth dropped. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi cheeks bloomed with crimson. Hunny and Mori ended up in a contest of who had the widest eyes and Kyouya was some pressure away from leaving moon-shaped cuts in his palms. All reactions intensified to see Yura's eyes droop closed and put a hand on Luka's shoulder and the other on the middle of her back.

Luka kept the kiss chaste but long, pulling away only to redden by the looks on the host club's faces.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, taking extra special care to observe no higher than the collar of Yura's dress. The cold damp hands rested on Luka's back and vision lowered to the well-endowed chest of her ex-girlfriend.

'C-cup maybe?' she thought inattentively as they pressed against her more before Luka pulled away.

"It's good to see you."

'She kissed you and that's all you have to say?!' Tamaki and the twins screamed in their heads.

"Do you go to school here?"

"Mm. My dad got a job offer in San Francisco. I earned a scholarship at the high school I went to so…well….here I am…" Luka finished, her fist in front of her mouth.

"Congratulations."

"T-thank you."

A klutzy silence fell between them.

Luka spoke up hurriedly, "W-what are you doing here? Are you going to this school too?" her eyes shone with hope.

"No, I'm just here for a friend who graduated today." Yura replied, pointing behind her.

Luka tiptoed to try and look over Yura's shoulder before tilting sideways to follow Yura's finger to see a man in a gray suit with glasses on his face and a scowl. She couldn't remember seeing him in any of her classes. Or on the campus for that matter. Then again, she didn't pay much attention to guys in general.

"Y-yuri-kun, would you mind coming with me to a café? They have good cakes there."

'She hasn't changed…' Yura's view lowered to the tiny young woman's bust. 'much.'

"I-"

"Please! Only for a little while." Luka placed her hand on Yura's arm, tightening her grasp but with no strength close enough to even hurt.

The young woman looked into the sad luminous eyes and turned to the others.

"I'll meet you guys at the restaurant. Haruhi, text me the address."

"But Yura-chan-"

Yura cut Tamaki off with a smile that hurt because it looked so forced and guilty.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. See you guys later." Yura didn't resist Luka's moving and linking arms with her.

Hunny sought Kyouya's reaction. His face was neutral and appeared to have been etched instead of being pliable flesh. If the smaller man had a chance to check his hands, he would be sure in his need to worry by the crescent moon marks in his palms.

* * *

Chapter 32 on its way.

Love and Peace.


	32. Chapter 32

"Because this is what I believe - that second chances are stronger than secrets. You can let secrets go. But a second chance? You don't let that pass you by."

~Daisy Whitney~

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here, Yuri-kun. I thought I would never see you again when I moved back to America."

"You lived here before?"

"Mm, when I was really little I lived in New York. Me and my family moved to Japan when I was three years old."

Yura nodded as she put the white ceramic mug to her lips.

"I missed you."

Yura almost inhaled the tea in her mouth. She cleared her throat.

"Really?"

"Yes. I've regretted it so much since that day…breaking up with you."

"You never did tell me why."

"I…I just felt so-so far away from you."

Yura titled her head in curiosity, but Luka took it for confusion and added: I know, you treated me very well; with the gifts, Valentines, and one month anniversaries and" Luka's face became darker with crimson, "other moments…but I kept feeling like you were doing those things because you thought that's what people dating did…not because you liked me." Luka crumpled her skirt as she gripped the fabric, her long bangs covering her eyes.

Yura leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms.

'So she knew…'

She felt she was being a bit callous right then, seeing such a cute woman on the verge of tears and resigned to only watching. Yura felt like she should at least feel sorry for her; pat her on the back or shoulder or something.

"But you've changed so much," Luka wiped her eyes with her arms to keep tears from rolling down her oval shaped face. "in more ways than one and I have this…this feeling in me that makes me think that perhaps…we could start over."

Yura tightened her arms, studying the girl in front of her. She sighed.

"Luka, there's something I need to tell you."

* * *

"To Kyouya!" Tamaki exclaimed, holding up a glass of wine.

"For graduating before anybody else!" Hikaru filled in, holding up his own wine glass.

Until Tamaki snatched it out his loose grasp.

"You're underage, you shouldn't be drinking."

"I'm twenty!"

"Not until June. And the age to vote is eighteen Hikaru, you have to be twenty-one to legally drink here."

"So it's ok for me to decide who will run this place, but not for me to put what I please in my body? This is one weird country,"

"You're not even a citizen." Haruhi interposed.

"You get the idea!"

"All that aside, you're still too young."

"Twenty-one! Tch!" Hikaru took the glass Tamaki had put next to Hunny and gulped it down.

"Hikaru!"

"Lighten up tono! It's a celebration!"

"I'm not getting you anything for the hangover you're gonna have tomorrow." Kaoru told his brother point blank after hearing his order for vodka.

"Don't worry, I'm tough. I can handle it." He filled his wine glass again, Haruhi watching as she periodically sipped her juice while Kyouya and Tamaki kept the wine they were drinking well out of the older twin's reach. Even Hunny and Mori pushed away their wine glasses, settling for water.

* * *

"So Kyouya, are you continue your studies in Japan?"

"Why do you want to know Tamaki?"

"Because! I have this great idea-!"

"No."

"No?! You didn't even let me finish!"

"There is no need. Either you want to re-establish the host club in college or form some other crazy idea similar to it. It is not possible. I will not pursue my Masters in Ouran if I do come back and I am too busy to deal with anything like that now."

One of these days, a vein was probably going to pop in Kyouya's forehead at the rate it was pulsing to see Tamaki huddled near Haruhi in a spotlight.

"You know it is easy to obtain a divorce here, Haruhi."

Tamaki started and grabbed his wife's leg.

"Lay off Kyouya-senpai. I can't eat with him clinging to me."

Kyouya studied the brunette.

"Why are you still calling me senpai?"

Haruhi blinked at his random question. Tamaki looked up at her and then at his friend.

"I don't know. I guess it just kinda…stuck."

"It took me a year to get her to stop addressing me that way." Tamaki mumbled with pursed lips, drawing circles in the ground.

Thankfully, they had reserved a private hall to dine so there were no spectators to his antics. Kyouya and Haruhi sighed.

"I will think about it, you idiot. Now let go of your wife and behave like an adult."

The wine nearly spilt out of the glass and unto Kyouya's shirt as he was tackled into a hug by the blonde.

Meanwhile, the maitre D of the restaurant stood some distance off, unsure how to intrude upon a scene of a grown man latched onto a very murderous looking one. And the murderous one was who he had to speak with. He gulped.

"_E-excuse me, Mr. Ootori?_" the host approached cautiously after seeing the blonde man had been detached.

The look he received was cross but compared to how Kyouya's expression was a few moments ago, it was an assurance to the maitre-D that he was safe from harm.

"_There is a young girl saying she is part of your party. She said her name was Yvonne Komatsu._"

For a millisecond, Kyouya wanted to laugh.

"_Yes, she said she would be arriving late._"

The older man nodded and hurried back to the entrance. A few minutes later, a waiter was leading Yura to the table. He helped her with her chair and provided her with a menu. Yura's eyes scanned the menu and she didn't remember her order by the time she gave the waiter back the folder.

Everyone else was attentive and wondering how her little meeting (none of them wanted to admit it was a date) with Luka went. But her tired face kept them silent. They knew only exhaustion could make Yura not care about her hair being in her face, some of it covering the left side.

"Do you want something to drink, Yu-chan?" Hunny asked with as much natural cheer as he could muster, offering her a glass of water. She took it from and drank it in one go. It was while she was chugging she spotted the bottle next to Hikaru.

"What's that?"

"_Vodka._" Kaoru answered in place of his brother, who was too busy with his meal to give a response.

"Pass it."

"…Pass it?"

Yura didn't repeat herself; she got up and snatched the thick glass bottle off the table before anyone could react.

"Hey!"

She dropped back down into her seat and poured some into the glass Hunny had given her. If the others didn't know her so well, they would have mistaken Yura for an alcoholic, by the way she downed the glass.

"_Aaiya!_" she hissed, holding her throat. She took another glass of water, pouring it into the alcoholic beverage. It didn't appear to help much.

"It's not rum Yura-chan." Hikaru commented, laughing a little at her puckered face, which resembled a baby tasting water for the first time.

"This doesn't sit well with me." She said almost hoarse, giving the bottle to Mori to return to Hikaru.

The others were still stunned by her random beverage choice so it didn't click in their heads when she grabbed the wine bottle and gulped down a full glass as if it was nothing but fruit punch. She was on the second glass before it registered to Tamaki and Kyouya.

"Yura-chan! You shouldn't be drinking that!" Tamaki took the bottle away from her. She didn't raise her sinking head to take the glass back as Kyouya placed it opposite to her seat.

The mixture of vodka and wine produced the all-over warm feeling she was going for. It spread steadily throughout her body and she smiled as it mellowed her out.

"Why are you drinking so much Yura?" Haruhi asked, worried for her friend's state of mind to see her almost trying to drown her thoughts in liquor. By this time, Yura's order arrived.

'Pasta with alfredo sauce? Seriously? I really wasn't paying attention.'

"I just needed something to distract me for awhile." Yura finally answered.

"Distract you from what?"

"From this." Yura moved her hair away, revealing a red mark that had the outline of a hand print.

Kaoru stood up out of his chair.

"She slapped you?!"

Yura happened to glance at Kyouya and caught a glare he directed at nothing before relaxing.

"Yup." She filled her glass with water and sipped it.

"What happened?" Hikaru inquired expectantly, abandoning the vodka.

Yura shrugged, her eyes lowered to her food which she poked with a fork. "Apparently, that kiss we shared earlier made her believe that I wanted to get back together as much as she did."

Haruhi bit her lip and exchanges glances with everyone but Kyouya whose eyes were close as he drank his wine.

"When I told her I only agreed to come with her so I could apologize for not considering her feeling all those years ago, she started to cry and accused me of leading her on so I could clear my own conscience."

"Why did you kiss her?" Mori intervened seeing no one else was brave enough.

Yura looked up at him before lowering once again, shrugging one shoulder. "Spur of the moment? Hormones, I guess."

"Do you like her?"

Yura smiled.

"No, not in the way she wants me to anyway." She put a hand to her cheek and smiled. "This was her response to my answer."

"…We thought you did have feelings for her. You didn't sound like you didn't care when you talked about her." Kaoru managed, everyone barely nodding.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is." Hikaru, tipsy and hating the tension in the air, laid the sarcasm on thick.

Yura moved the food away from her person before placing her head on the table, grasping some hair on the side of her head.

'Unfortunately….it's too late for that….'

Mori felt that there was more.

"So you feel…?"

"…I feel…annoyed…mostly. And a little angry. I don't remember her being so temperamental. But people change. What can you do?"

And with that, she left her arms fall and stayed that way for the rest of dinner. Everyone could only cautiously resume their meal, glancing occasionally on the thick black hair gathered and half pooled on the white table cloth.

* * *

Yura, as more a way to distract herself more than being generous, suggested that everyone a ride back home on her private jet. After getting over the initial shock that Yura actually owned a jet, they all agreed. Yura sat beside Hunny, trying to concentrate all of her energy on their conversation.

The little man talked with her for nearly the whole flight. He was the only one to realize Yura's aviatophbia and therefore did what he could to keep her mind busy, even keeping the shades on the windows closed. Though, he left her alone a few times to get cake from the snack bar.

Kyouya sat across from them next to Mori, using his I pad to start on the work he put on hold during graduation preparations. Eventually, sleep took over and everyone but Yura and Kyouya were soon reclined in the soft chairs.

Yura kept her head down. Kyouya's sigh made her raise her head to see him rubbing his eyes, his glasses on the table placed between the four seats.

"How are you faring?" she managed, concerned by the dark circles she could see from where she was sitting.

"Well." Kyouya looked at her and smiled.

She looked back down. Kyouya got up, took Hunny's vacant seat and grabbed Yura's hand. The Brazilian quarter leaned away but Kyouya kept a firm grip on her.

"Yes?" she strived to appear natural, seeing as she couldn't free herself unless she used force.

"Yura-chan, it is not my intention to sound impudent, but don't you think it is time you should, at least, stop avoiding me?"

"I don't avoid you."

"You would have kept your head down, if I had not moved closer Yura-chan."

She sighed. She stared into the tried smiling face. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I just…don't know what to do anymore."

All that had happened since she returned to Japan, all the caution she had used to keep her past in that hateful mansion a secret was out in the open for someone to see. Someone she thought she couldn't trust. The situation added fear to her confusion.

He pulled her closer by the hand.

"You don't have to do anything." It was a struggle to get the next five words out but he knew he could get nowhere without them, "We are friends aren't we?"

She nodded slowly, hazarding a smile. It grew steady to Kyouya's widen.

"Yes…we are."

"Good."

Despite her approval, her brow was still wrinkled, which concerned him. Then his response to her threat so many months ago came to mind.

"You don't think I would really tell the others?" he whispered, "About Michiko?"

Yura looked down.

He lifted her head, angry at himself more than her.

"I would NEVER do that to you, do you understand? That information is going with me to my grave."

She was in awe. Kyouya was never one to be extreme in his speech unless he was truly earnest. The smile was gone, his face serious. Yura nodded, smiling again with tears almost threatening to fall.

"…Thank you."

He embraced her, relief washing over him to see a natural smile again. Yura hugged him back, her face flushing a bright red.

* * *

Private jet or not, the group still had to go through airport security. Due to Yura being so considerate, she, Hirohito, and Kyouya were the last three to go through the procedure. Yura and Kyouya were exhausted so they thought nothing of it, throwing out their personal items into the same bin. The Ootori didn't notice and Yura was too tired to care.

When they walked through the metal detector, it shook both of them out of the half-awake stupor to hear the alarm go off. Yura was fully awake upon seeing it had gone off on Kyouya. More conscious, the recent graduate dug through his jeans pockets until he found what had set the detector on him: a single garnet stud. Kyouya looked up to see Yura's back was turned though Hirohito was facing him and looked at Yura as well with widened eyes. His shoulders sagged a bit as he relinquished the piece of jewelry to the security guard and made another trip through the plastic frame.

Yura, on the other hand, was now high strung. She had seen the earring and spent the rest of the way home trying to find a decent excuse as to why an unsentimental man like Kyouya Ootori had the Christmas present she returned nearly three years ago on him.

* * *

Something was wrong. Ever since Yura had come back from America, she barely talked when alone with Yuki. She stared into space when she wasn't attending to duties of the day or talking to the host club. But Yuki could see the way her eyes drooped, not keeping the façade of being 'normal' around him. He didn't question her though. One day, nearly a month later Yura opened up herself while they were reading in her room.

"Yuki, I'm an idiot." She blurted out.

Yuki looked over from the book in his hand to see Yura staring at her small window, the book unopened in her lap.

"What are you talking about? No you're not!" He got off the couch, sitting down beside her on the bed. "Why do you think that?"

"Because…I am."

"Yumiko." He warned, urging her to explain before he jumped to any unhappy conclusions.

She remained silent. Yuki grabbed his little sister's face and looked into her eyes. She looked back, glad for the connection they had. She didn't have to say a word.

"_Oh my Gucci_. You're-"

Yura nodded and she looked like if she nodded her head two more times she would start crying.

"For how long?"

"…That's the worse part…I spent two hours here wondering if I had ever stopped."

On the inside Yuki was overjoyed, but he knew nothing would come of him showing it. So instead he pressed her to his chest in a hug, praying the there would come a time she wouldn't see it as a bad thing.

* * *

Kyouya decided to stay in Japan. He applied to Tokyo University, though he had to flat out refuse Tamaki on bringing back the host club. He barely had time to eat much less entertain women in strange costumes.

Three months passed. With what time he had, Kyouya joined Tamaki sometimes in visiting Haruhi and the twins in Ouran University. Yura wanted to join them, but the thought of having to dress like a boy and lower her voice for four years was not at all appealing. So she began an engineering major in Tokyo University while her brother did Business Administration. Neither Yuki nor Yura knew of Kyouya's enrollment, the former classes being in the morning and the latter's in the evening, so they were not likely to be on campus at the same time.

The older twin watched as, regardless of their busy schedules, the two slowly reconnected. Kyouya made one or two visits. He smiled to see Yura gradually relax and become her usual self around the Ootori. As time went on, the hope in his heart grew for what could be.

* * *

"A Halloween party?" Yura looked at up the twins.

They nodded. "Yes, a Halloween party."

"The most wonderful time of the year for you guys huh?"

"Yup." They added with nods and identical smiles.

Yura couldn't help but smile as she watched them make calls and design plans like two children playing with their toys for the first time upon Christmas morning. The twins, taking Tamaki's advice for once, decided to plan a Halloween party inviting all the previous customers of the host club, since they now attended the university section of Ouran.

"Oh and no boy's clothes at our party."

"Excuse me?" Yura questioned with a raised eyebrow, incredulous to what she just heard.

"You heard us, no pants or boys clothes at our party", the twins commanded in unison, wagging their index fingers in her face.

"And since when do you two decide what I do and don't wear?" she glowered at both from one to the other.

"Since it's our party." they retorted, "And if you do come that night in pants" they now brought their faces in her personal space, "we'll just have to put you in one of our outfits."

Yura cringed. She was very aware they would do it too.

* * *

The night of the party was quite busy, not only for the twins, but the rest of the host club as well. Haruhi, Tamaki and Kyouya were the first to arrive; Tamaki soon beginning to help set up, Kyouya helping in his own way. Honey and Mori were designated to pick up Yura after much confusion, and the preparations were almost complete when they arrived. The twins went to answer the door themselves, curious to see if Yura had complied with their request. If not, they had already prepared an outfit for her out of their line of costumes.

They opened the door only to have their jaws end up on the floor. Standing in front of the little group was Yura, her arms crossed, the very air around her expressing defiance as she stood heavily leaning into her right hip.

She wore a dark purple corset with striped sleeves and neckline; a long skirt with slits ending about mid-thigh that stopped close to her ankles and fishnet stockings with mid-calf high combat boots. She even went so far as to put on put purple eye-shadow and black lipstick to complete her look. All this, coupled with her corpse-like pallor and unusual colored eyes (she was wearing red-colored contacts) made her look all the more the part. The twins took all this in and continued to gape at her.

"S-she..." Hikaru stuttered.

"Y-you're...you're..." Kaoru could no better than his brother.

"Dressed as a Goth. _Brilliant deductions, Sherlocks_." was her reply to their incoherence as she walked past them into the manor. "You said no pants and not to dress like a guy. I have done neither, so therefore, I expect to be left alone for tonight." she said over her shoulder as she walked.

The others had no choice but to walk past the twins also, since they seem to be rooted to the spot in front of the door. Honey and Mori, upon entering, immediately went to work where the twins had left off, giving Tamaki a chance to see his wife in her costume.

The twins had swept her away to their room to change. The moment he saw her, he was all smiles and blushing as he admire her from every angle, dressed as a fairy, much to her dismay. It was a pink glittering thing of a dress, the top part made of shimmering suede, three-quarter sleeves with sheer ends draping over her forearms. The bottom consisted of a skirt reaching her knees in many layers, most made of the same sheer material as the sleeve ends. She had wings consisting of three on each side and glass heels. Her now long brown hair was in a high bun and a wreath of flowers adorned her head.

Tamaki was in such a state of happiness that he nearly had a heart attack upon looking to his left, just noticing Yura, who was looking at all the decor of the place. The stark contrast alone was enough to make him cry out, but what really frightened him was how...evil she looked. She resembled one of the undead with her long black her hair flowing freely and the dark around her eyes; complete opposites to the light and innocence standing next to her. His ruckus over her appearance caused such a disruption that even Kyouya was obliged to glance up from his notebook to see what was problem. He did a double take, however, upon recognizing the Goth looking at Tamaki like he was a weirdo (as much as he was) was actually Yura. He got up and went over. Yura, though amused at Tamaki's reaction, was a bit peeved.

'He didn't have to scream so loud.' she took this time of his hysterics to look at his outfit.

He was dressed like the prince from Cinderella. Not very original she thought but it suited him.

"Interesting choice of clothes." Yura turned to Kyouya who was giving her a once over. To her, interesting seem to be the most polite word he could think of without lying.

"You as well." she now mimicked him by taking a good eyeful at his costume.

Well, it was more like something he picked out of his closet than a costume. He wore all black: black shirt under a black blazer, black dress pants, and shined black wingtips. He had one hand in his pocket, but the other that held his notebook showed he had on black nail polish as well.

She couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that.

* * *

Yura took in a deep breath of the night air. After getting multiple strange stares, constant avoidance, and numerous whisperings about how she looked like the devil's wife, Yura decided she had done her amount of socializing for the day, though it was only an hour. So she had retreated to a balcony upstairs that she happen to notice while observing the decor earlier; mentally dubbing it as her retreat, she now sat on the stone bench, the cool air giving her slight goose bumps on her exposed legs. Though her eyes were closed and she seemed quite relaxed, she was on the alert the moment she heard the French door to enter the balcony creaked slightly open.

"Had enough already?"

She smiled now she recognized the voice.

"You could say that." she looked up at Kyouya, who seem to be enjoying the night air as well for a moment. He then sat down, within arm's length of her and they were quiet for some time. It was Kyouya who broke the companionable silence.

"Yura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"There is...something I need to ask you."

The pause is what grabbed Yura's attention. She opened her eyes to look at him.

"What is it?"

Their eyes made contact and she watched as his almost seemed to quiver.

"I apologize, but you really do look evil with those in."

She gave him a half-annoyed stare. "I really hope that had nothing to do with what you're about to ask me." she said with some accusation, closing her eyes again.

"No, it does not."

She waited for him to speak.

"...Do you remember when I was ill and you took care of me."

"Very much against your will? Yes, I remember."

A small smile found way to his lips. "And do you remember what you told me when I asked why you were doing all of this after what happened?"

Yura pursed her lips, "That I already forgave you, which means we're friends again, so shut up and sip your soup."

His smile turned a little bitter.

"So what would you say if I told you I did not want to be friends anymore?"

Yura raised one eyebrow.

"What do you mean you don't want to be friends anymore?" she asked a bit sharply, glaring at him a little now.

He sighed, "Perhaps that was a poor choice of words. What I mean is that I am not content with us being just friends anymore."

She leaned back and the raised eyebrow went even higher. "So...you would be...content...with us being…less than friends?"

He sighed again; a bit annoyed that she seemed to have the need to have everything spelled out to her.

"No Yura-chan, I want us to be more than friends."

She was silent. Kyouya turned his head away from her. The resolve he had made this morning to approach her was waning. He was starting to regret bringing this up at all.

"So...you are basically asking me...if we could start going out."

'No, I'm asking if we can run away to Aruba.'

"Yes. Yura. I want us to start dating." he was beginning to get annoyed, but kept it out of his voice.

Silence ensued for a minutes.

She shrugged.

"Ok."

He was so prepared for a different answer that he turned back to her.

"Pardon?"

"I said ok."

"..."

"...Senpai?"

"..."

"Did you hear me? I said o-"

She was cut off by his lips. Yura couldn't help but stiffen at the sudden contact, but eventually began to relax. The kiss was brief, but when he began holding her by the back of the neck and was about to deepen it, he figured he was going too far. He pulled away, expecting her to be upset. She looked at him as if the kiss didn't just happen.

She blinked once.

Twice.

"Well. That was...something."

"I apologize. It was on impulse."

"...I think that's the first time I've heard you do something like that."

He looked away.

She patted his head. "I'll let it go this time since it was an impulse. But..."

He turned back and saw her face gain that piercing stare.

"Don't make a habit of it."

"I can't make that guarantee."

It turned into a smile.

She once again occupied the silence gazing at the moon while Kyouya found himself wondering if he should leave.

"Wanna go inside and get something to eat?"

Kyouya nodded, though, in actuality he wasn't the least bit hungry. She tilted her head towards him, he seemed...off somehow.

"You ok, senpai?" she asked as she got up and walked off. He followed the suit.

"Perfectly fine."

The reply sound so...mechanical.

'Maybe he's tired...'

"...Are you sure you're ok? We could go back and sit down and-"

He put a finger on her lips. She backed up a few steps, thinking he was going to kiss her again by the returning blank expression on his face. Instead, he moved his finger before taking her hand and putting her arm through his and going through the French doors and down the stairs.

"You know you don't have to do that right?" looking down at their entwined arms.

"It's a perfectly normal and gentleman thing to do." he answered coolly, appearing very pleased.

"But don't you think people will get...the wrong idea."

"...And what exactly is this "wrong idea" you are referring to."

Now Yura was annoyed by how he wanted her to spell it out. She knew he knew full well what she was talking about, so she obstinately did not say it.

"What people usually think when they see a male and female holding any various appendages together?

"Since when do you care about things like that?"

"I don't...but you do..."

He gave a brief huff through his nose, something almost resembling a laugh.

"Maybe I want them to get the wrong idea then."

She side-glanced him.

"With me. Dressed like this to add to it."

They were only halfway down the staircase, still unseen by others unless one approached the foot of the stairs due its curve. He stopped and examined her; he studied her face, its expression, clothes, shoes, and brought his eyes back up to hers.

"Would you prefer if they did not?"

"I would prefer that no weird, false, exaggerated rumors started floating around about you."

'Like there are of me.'

He seemed to read her unspoken thought, his head turned slightly away from her. A smile formed on his lips and his eyes lowered before he let her go and they walked side by side at an appropriate "acquaintance" distance.

As they reach the foot of the stairs, he was approached by a past customer, who gave a wary look at Yura, who was walking away to the buffet table. Kyouya entered into an amiable conversation with her, already claiming enough of her affection, achieved seeing her father, who happened to stop by.

Kyouya and Yura did not see or speak to each other for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Yay! School is now in summer break so I'll post up chapters as fast as I possibly can.

Chapter 33 is up next!

Love and Peace.


	33. Chapter 33

"I know that now probably isn't the time. But I have been here for the worse, and I want to be here for the rest."

~Keira Kroft~

* * *

Yura awoke early on a Sunday. Tired, but still early as it was a cleaning day for her. She had finished cleaning the kitchen, all the bathrooms, the laundry washed, dried and folded; and was preparing to mop all the floors throughout the house when the door bell rang. She glanced at the clock, somewhat thrown off balance, on the living room wall to see it was two in the afternoon. She wasn't expecting a package and her brother was in his room tidying up. She frowned at the thought of it being the host club. She really did not have time for their tomfoolery right now. The door bell rung again and she sighed as she slowly made her way to the door, mentally preparing for the flood of noise after her futile attempts of explaining to them she needed to clean.

She tip-toed to see who it was through peep-hole in the door, hoping against hope it wasn't them, and was surprised to see only Kyouya standing at the door, seemingly provoked. She quickly opened the door, her eyes wide in disbelief. Their eyes met, but for awhile neither of them said anything.

"...Hey."

"Hello."

The silence resumed and Yura found herself scratching her head. What was he doing here anyway?

"Um...do you want to come in?"

He nodded and stepped in, removing his shoes. She walked back to the kitchen and turned on the kettle, a bit nervous and she wasn't sure why. It had only been about a week. She turned away from the stove only to back up into the counter as she saw Kyouya right behind her and very close. She looked at him warily as he stared at her, his face expressionless and his eyes barely blinking.

"Yes...?"

He didn't respond.

"Senpai is so-"

"Kyouya."

Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Excuse me?" she said trying to merge with counter.

"Stop calling me senpai. We are no longer in high school. Just call me by my name."

She relaxed as he explained, though she couldn't understand why he talked with such a dry tone, deliberately drawing almost every syllable.

"Ok, sorry, KYOUYA." she mocked his resonance and deliberate pace, "Is something wrong?"

His left eyebrow went up, the only indication that he knew she was mocking him. Whether it bothered him or not, honestly, Yura couldn't tell.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Something is wrong."

Her eyes widened. She move closer and place a hand on his forearm, asking with an expression and tone of unease if he was alright. He shook his head. Now she became worried.

"What's wrong?"

To her surprise, a small smile broke on his face, before he leaned down a little to connect their lips. Yura was stunned for a moment, until she realized what was happening and she sought to free herself. However, when she tried to move away she noticed the firm grip on her arms and that Kyouya wasn't letting go just yet. So after a few weak struggles, she gave in and let herself focus on the kiss. After some moments, he lifted her up on the counter so he could get more leverage. He explored her mouth with his tongue and felt a surge go through him as she readily responded. Eventually they broke apart, only a few centimeters between them. This time her eyebrow went up.

"I hope that had nothing to do with what's wrong with you..." her eyes narrowed.

"Maybe."

"Seriously?"

He shrugged.

She sighed, placing her head in her hand and dragging down her face. He tilted his head as she did this. Yura gave him a hard stare as she tried to get down from the counter she didn't realize he placed her on, but Kyouya didn't seem to want her move just yet.

"Hey, Yu-chan where's the va-", Yuki stopped dead as he saw only his sister's head upon the kitchen counter with a tall, slim figure overshadowing the rest of her. "Yu-chan?"

"Yes, Yuki."

Kyouya turned, saw her brother's disquieted expression and smiled, saying in his best host voice, "Good afternoon Komastu-san, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine. Um...what are you and Yura do-?"

He cut him off. The cheeriness of his voice had a warning infused with the hollowness in it as he responded, "Simply catching up is all."

"…Oh."

"We haven't seen in each other in awhile", Kyouya turned to her, "Isn't that right?"

She gave him dirtiest glare she could manage.

He smiled wider.

"Is there something you wanted, Yuki?" she asked, still giving Kyouya the dirty look all the while.

"Uh, yes...the vacuum..."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Yuki nodded. He started off walking, but went from a brisk walk as he reached the stairs, to a run to his bedroom door. Yura could tell just by the sound and shook her head. Now her brother was worried. And she was gonna hear about it later on. She glared more at the reason of this on-coming lecture.

"Can you please move?"

"Yes I can, the question is do you want me to?"

"I highly doubt I'd be asking you if I didn't." she said dryly as she tried to pry his arms off the counter. He seemed to have a grip of iron.

'Was he always this strong or I am this weak?'

"Do you have a new cell phone Yura?"

She stopped her endeavors of using her hand as a crowbar.

"...Yes I do...why-"

"That explains it then." he mumbled, standing upright and taking out his phone.

Yura wished he'd move back so she could get down. However, since he wasn't aware of her wish, she decided to slide over to get off the counter. When she made the initiative to move, Kyouya grabbed her hand.

"Relax." he said as he felt Yura trying to get out of his grip."Give me the new number." he said plainly, handing her his phone.

Yura blinked, before gingerly taking the phone as if it was a most delicate piece of porcelain. She looked up at him and then the phone. Eventually getting over the initial shock of Kyouya giving his phone to her, she dialed in her number. As she finished, something clicked in her head. She titled it to the side as she asked: "Have you been calling me?"

Kyouya simply stared at the phone, not even giving acknowledgment that he had heard her. Yura seem to take his silence as an answer as she smiled. She entered in something else before giving him back his phone.

"I have a new e-mail too; I replaced the old one with it."

Kyouya simply nodded, pressing a few buttons on the phone before putting it away. Yura smiled wider, much less annoyed now, as he leaned on the counter once more and closed the distance between them. This time she had no problem responding to him. He then pecked her on the lips this time before moving so she could get down. She breathed out a bit, finally understanding the reason he showed up. His phone began to ring. An annoyed look settled on his face as he glanced at the screen.

"I have to go."

She nodded, figuring it was probably work-related. She walked with him to the door, watched as he put on his shoes before he turned around and kissed her again. She couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her face. She looked up from her downward gaze, surprised to see him smiling too.

"Are you free this Friday evening?"

She blinked, a bit distrustful as to what he was asking. She nodded slowly.

"Good, I'll come pick you at 7:30."

* * *

"A date?!"

Yura sighed.

"Yes Yuki, a date."

She was taken aback when she felt her brother spin her around, grabbing her in a fierce hug and swirling her, almost yelling: "My little sister! Her first date! With a guy!"

Yura tried not to draw back as she recollected that this was not really her first date with a member of the opposite gender, but then again she never considered it a date in the first place so she decided to disregard it. She would tell her brother about one day. A long time from now. He put her down, grinning from ear-to-ear.

He started gushing about her outfit and where they were going but Yura tuned him out. Until Yuki understood this and went into a sulk about how she didn't love him enough to pay attention. Yura rolled her eyes.

In the end, he made a beautiful royal blue dress for her to wear, biting his lip as he waved goodbye to the couple, feeling like he could burst from happiness and at the same time pass out from exhaustion. He fell into his bed; amazed that he had just made a gown in a span of four days.

* * *

The dates were few and far in between. Kyouya was very busy now, balancing school and running an entire corporation.

Yura didn't really mind seeing she had her own classes to attend to…and hating every second of it. Her leisure reading diminished to nearly three books a month which irked her more than the classes. Yuki didn't seem to like his major either, but they both pile-drove through it, quitting being a sign of weakness in their minds.

One weekend, Tachibana called Yura, informing her that Kyouya had locked himself in his home office on Saturday morning and had yet to come out. It was Sunday night. Yura was there in thirty minutes and did her best to pacify Hirohito when she told him not to wait for her. She didn't even greet the bodyguard.

"Is he still in there?"

"Yes, Yura-sama."

Yura took a hairpin out of her head and in minutes had opened the door. Kyouya raised his eyes from the document he was scanning (his reading speed couldn't be called simply reading), angered and slightly crazed looking by how red his eyes had become.

"Tachibana, I told you not to disturb me. I still have work to do."

"_Well that's too fetching bad_, because you have to eat like everyone else, senpai."

"…Yura?"

"Yes, nice to know all those hours on that laptop haven't rendered you legally blind."

Kyouya glared at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just inviting you to have a late dinner with me consisting of more than air…and coffee." Yura explained in a lighthearted tone until she saw the coffee machine in the corner resting in a spot of its own next to three mugs.

"No thank you. I'm busy and don't have time for that."

"You can make time." Yura grabbed his laptop, saved his work and closed it before crossing her arms.

Tachibana backed up a little at the aura emanating from his employer. He thought Yura a true warrior to withstand the menacing threatening energy directed at her.

"Glare all you want senpai, trust, I have sustained far worse." Yura grabbed his arm and pulled.

Her response was just what was needed to dissipate the evil purple aura. Kyouya blinked in surprise to hear her mention that and let himself be led out of the office and into the kitchen. She had brought take out and Kyouya sat down and ate, watching as Yura made him some green tea.

"To help you relax. And also because you reek of coffee and paper." She explained.

He narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He resigned to watching her work around the kitchen, having familiarized herself with the place in the course of a month and a half. Though it was the first phone call from Tachibana concerning Kyouya's work habits, it wasn't the first time she had come over worried about how he was possibly working himself into an early grave.

* * *

Yura's birthday eventually rolled around and Kyouya, determined to make up for all the ones he had missed while in America, took the whole day off to spend it with her. They ended their day with dinner at the restaurant Yuki had suggested him; it had become a favorite of Yura's, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

"Are you spending the night?" Yura asked with lifted brows when Kyouya got out of the car as well, Tachibana was closing the door.

"Yes, unless you prefer me not to?"

"I never said I didn't, you just didn't say anything about it until now, how was I supposed to know?" she asked with vague impatience.

She walked off, ignorant of Kyouya's smile.

* * *

"Guest room's ready." Yura came back into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. She looked around. "Where's Yuki?"

"He was dozing off so I told him he should call it a night."

"Did you now?" Yura said quietly, changing the channel from the credits rolling of a movie her brother had insisted on showing Kyouya even though the younger twin didn't like it.

"Ah! _Lili_!" she crossed her legs and leaned forward, eyes intent on the screen.

Kyouya watched the first fifteen minutes before losing interest. Halfway through the movie, Yura pressed her back into the couch. Quarter of the way in Yura started to nod. Kyouya watched her struggle to stay awake and ventured not to make the slightest sound. Finally the battle was won. Yura slumped and her head dropped onto her shoulder. Kyouya put an arm around her and kissed her forehead before turning off the TV and closing his eyes.

* * *

Yura scrubbed more furiously at her head at the recollection off being pressed into Kyouya a few hours ago. Her mind's eye just wouldn't discard the image of waking up to finding out her firm warm pillow was his chest and her arms had been in his dress shirt and around his waist, searching for warmth. She had been clear she wasn't going to cross that line with him, in terms of intimacy, and he agreed.

'But how long will it be before you are ok with crossing it…?' asked the quiet voice.

Yura shook her head, nearly ripping some hair out. It wasn't the force. Her hair was literally tied up on her hand.

'What the-?' Yura tugged again. She put her head under the running shower and pulled at whatever had a hold on her hand. Surely her hair wasn't so thick that it could clump up this badly.

Her hand flew out with the strength she had been pulling and now she was cautious about putting the recently freed appendage back into the wet bird's nest. It seemed like someone had placed a trap in her own head and she had no intention of getting caught again. When she did find the source, she found it to be smooth to the touch.

'My earring? I'm sure I took them out before I left last night.'

She continued her search, but after a few minutes her arms got tired and earring or not, it was starting to break some strands.

"Yuki!" Yura yelled, sticking her head out of the bathroom door, hoping he was nearby and that Kyouya wouldn't follow him. "Yuki!"

"Yes! What happened!?" The older twin rushed in and looked around, unaware of his sister's head between the bathroom door and its post. Yura had to wave to get his attention.

"Here, Yuki."

"Oh! What is it? What happened? Are you ok?"

"…I need your help."

* * *

"Ow!"

"Bear with it Yu-chan. I'm almost done."

"Can you see what it is?"

"No-not yet."

Yura tilted her head to look up at him, her eyebrow raised, before putting it back down.

'Why is he lying?'

"Ugh, it's so high up! Yura, wrapped this towel around you and sit on the edge of the tub."

Yura did as her brother said; wincing for next five minutes as Yuki deftly unloosed what had locked into her hair.

"Got it?"

"…Yup!"

Yura shot up, enlivened with interest to see what nearly tore some of her scalp out.

'A…ring?'

Yura took the jewelry out of her brother's hand and put it closer to the lights above the bathroom vanity. The ring was a silver band with four amethyst stones in the shape of petals, a diamond center and four smaller diamonds encased in two curves of silver touching opposite sides of the makeshift flower.

The younger twin looked at her brother, who oddly resembled a person who wanted to cough but was holding it in. Her eyebrow rose again. She then opened the bathroom door and was heading to her bedroom one when Yuki stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I wanted to ask Kyouya-senpai."

"While still in a towel?"

Yura looked down and flushed, the memory of this morning crossing her brain.

"Right." Yura locked the door, gathering her clothes while Yuki went about cleaning up the puddles she left in the bathroom before leaving her to dress.

* * *

"Kyouya-senpai?"

Kyouya looked up from the coffee he had been sipping and smiled, making no effort to correct her.

"Yes Yura?"

That smile only confirmed her hunch; it looked much too happy. She changed her question.

"When did you put this on me?" she asked with a mixture of sternness and a hint of foreboding.

"A few minutes after you dozed off during the movie." He replied, standing up and taking the ring from her.

"But you already gave me a birthday present."

Kyouya took Yura's left hand and slid the ring unto her fourth finger.

"It is not a gift."

Yura stared at her hand, open mouthed. Yuki bit on his knuckle to keep himself from having an outburst, the silence was so deafening. She looked up at Kyouya, who, though he still had a smile in place, was trying to still the quivering hand he had placed in his pocket.

"You…want me…to…?" Yura looked back down.

She shook her head furiously, taking off the ring and holding it out to him.

"I'm sorry senpai, I can't."

"What?! Yumiko!"

"Komatsu-san, could you give us a minute?"

Yuki tried to gather what the Ootori was feeling by his intonation, but receiving no insight other than Kyouya was hiding something, he left his cup of tea untouched, pace walking up to his room and closing the door.

Kyouya took a step closer to Yura and grabbed her hand before she could back away. She was startled and bewildered to see the smile had become gentle.

"Senpai, no."

"I didn't say anything."

"Not yet, but my answer is still no."

The smile on the young Ootori's face fell a little.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you saying no?"

Yura huffed in disbelief, combing her hair with her free hand.

"We've only been dating for two months!"

"And I've known you for nearly seven years, Yura. I think that counts for something."

"I'm only nineteen."

"The legal marrying age here is sixteen."

Her eye twitched.

"Your father wouldn't approve."

The smile was completely gone now.

"This is none of his concern. I am a grown man. I can make my own decisions. He had his chance."

The last sentence was said under Kyouya's breath, his head slightly turned away, but Yura heard it all the same.

"Why now?"

He looked at her once more, but he smirked now.

"I was planning to ask you in six months. Unfortunately, many things do not go as planned when it comes to you."

"…Are you sure about this?"

"Hmm?" Kyouya tilted his head.

"About marrying me."

"More sure than I was two years ago," He put the hand he held to his lips, "where I made quite possibly the most foolish, idiotic mistake of my life."

Yura gave him a tapered unconvinced look.

"You're twenty-two. You haven't even reached a halfway point in life."

"I said quite possibly."

Yura rolled her eyes, but didn't raise them to his face again. She tried to pull her hand out his grip but he wouldn't let her.

"Senpai, please release me."

"Not until you give me an answer."

"I did give you an answer, twice already."

"And I can't accept those responses without good reason."

Yura frowned. She really did not want to state the 'good reason'. But he just wouldn't let it go. She was fine with how they were now and she was sure telling him the truth would only hurt him. Why was this man so obstinate? The young woman kept her head down.

"I don't trust you."

"I know."

Yura looked up at him, the mint green eyes wide.

"…What?"

"You trust me enough to date me, but not marry me. As things are now, if something happens you can simply break up with me; something occurring while we are married, on the other hand, would be more complicated to deal with. But it is fine."

"W-why is it fine?"

"Because," he put his face close to hers, lowering his voice to a dulcet hush, "I have no intention of letting you reach anywhere near that kind of distrust in our marriage."

Yura wanted to believe him, but she knew all too well how it could turn out. She was realist first, romanticist second.

"H-how do you know? There's a very good chance you'll lose interest me. It's not as if beauty is entrancing you to propose or something."

Kyouya wanted to sigh at her pragmatically pessimistic defense. He knew she didn't care much about her appearance so he saw no reason to use that against him.

"What do you want me to do Yura? Get on my knees and beg you to marry me?"

"Pssh, as if you ever do that."

Apparently, Kyouya seemed to be on a life-long mission to prove her wrong. Yura nearly choked on her own spit to see Kyouya begin to lower himself to the ground. She grabbed his shirt by the shoulders and pulled.

"Ok! Ok! I get it! I get it! You made your point!"

Kyouya was on his feet, in no way embarrassed, as he watched his girlfriend catch her breath, still clutching unto his shirt. She peeked up at him.

"You're really determined, aren't you?"

Kyouya smiled wider, some teeth appearing. "It is one of my strong points."

She stood up to her full height.

"I…I just…don't want to go through…that again…" she trailed off.

Kyouya knew what she was referring to. He grabbed her gently by the face and Yura stared at the shining sharp eyes. He whispered so softly, Yura barely caught it: "You won't. I promise."

He could tell she didn't believe him. Even now the doubt was still there. All he could do at this point is pray she took another chance with him so he could spend the rest of his life showing her he meant it.

Kyouya found himself admiring the curled lashes that covered Yura's eyes as she lowered them. She drew in her lips, spreading out the scar. He kissed her, just below her mouth. She blushed but said nothing. He did it again and pulled away this time to be graced with her glowering.

"Stop that. It's distracting."

"I apologize. I could not resist."

"…What if I still say no?"

"Then I will just wait five months and ask you again then."

'_The fetching blazes?_'

"And if I say no then too?"

"I will ask you again next month."

"And if I keep saying no?"

"Then I will keep asking you until you get fed up and say yes just to get me off your back."

Yura punched him in the chest.

He chuckled.

He let go of her face and watched with bated anticipation as Yura stared at the ring. She took it out of his grasp. Staring at the band for ten minutes longer, she finally heaved a defeated sigh, slipping the ring unto her finger.

'I'm going to regret this one day, I just know it…' the thought didn't stand as a surety as much as it did a last line of defense as Kyouya lifted her off the floor and kissed her, a smile nearly breaking his face.

* * *

Yuki squealed. Like Renge seeing Mori pin Hunny down to check for cavities squealed. Yura moved her hands from her ears. Yuki hugged his sister and swayed her at a momentum that had the possibility of dislocating her lower lumber from the hip bone.

"My dear Yumiko's getting married!"

Yura quailed but kept quiet.

"I'm so happy for you Yumiko!"

Yura nodded. Yuki began rambling to himself like a child about preparations. The bride-to-be just wanted to go in her room and lie down for rest of the day.

She looked at Kyouya and the pained looking face grew worse. Kyouya was glowing. His face looked as if it was made of metal it had that much of a shiny luster. Even sipping the cold coffee his smile wouldn't go away.

"I have some conditions."

Kyouya turned towards her, smile still in place.

"Really? And what might those be?" He was in such a good mood, he was certain anything Yura wanted wouldn't inconvenience him at the moment.

"You have to tell Tamaki-senpai and the others."

"Very well."

Yura wet her lips with the glass of water she had asked Yuki to get. The ring gleamed in the light, catching her eyes.

'Heavenly Father, what have I gotten myself into…?'

* * *

Chapter 34 next!

Love and Peace.


	34. Chapter 34

Falling in love was the easy part; planning a wedding - yikes!

~Niecy Nash~

* * *

"You…Yura… marrying…each other?" Tamaki pointed between Yura and Kyouya who were standing in the Suou mansion's parlor door, holding hands.

Haruhi sat in the couch with a gaped mouth and wide eyes. The twins had taken to kneeling on the sofa to look at them, matching Haruhi in expression. Hunny and Mori, after sharing a perceptive glance, went back to what they were doing. Yura was analyzing the wall, trying to put a name to the color.

"Yes Tamaki, we are getting married." Kyouya repeated with patience.

"Why?!"

Yura snorted a little but put her hand in front of her mouth. She could feel Kyouya's eyes on her with a momentary glare.

Hunny bounded up to the couple.

"Hey Yu-chan?"

"Yes Hunny-senpai."

"Can I see the ring Kyo-chan got you?"

Yura paused in all movement for a few seconds before taking her hand out of her jeans pocket. Hunny held her hand with care and gazed, his mouth agape.

"It's beautiful Yu-chan!"

"Mm." Mori added, following his cousin.

The others came up beside Hunny to see what Kyouya had picked out for her. All except Tamaki.

"Kyouya."

The youngest Ootori faced his best friend with a smile.

"Can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute?"

"Of course."

Kyouya chuckled a little. Tamaki was just too predictable at times. When they were again facing each other and the door closed, the older man put up a hand as Tamaki was opening his mouth.

"Before you say anything, I am not marrying Yura because she is the daughter of the Takahashi family. In fact, there is nothing she will inherit that will benefit me."

Tamaki closed his mouth, his eyes twice their usual size and brow wrinkled.

"But..then…why are you marrying her?"

'Did he really just ask me that? Well, he is an idiot, what did I expect?'

Kyouya never got to answer.

"Are you in love with her?"

He clicked his tongue and looked at the door.

"You…love her…?" Tamaki soon covered his mouth with both hands and did a little hop. He moved closer to Kyouya. "You do! I never thought I'd see this day, Kyouya's in love!" Tamaki screamed and attacked his best friend.

"Let go of me you idiot!" the dark haired man should have known by now that getting out of one of Tamaki's bear hugs was impossible, especially with his arms trapped as well. That didn't stop him from trying though.

"Wait." Tamaki abruptly let him go and held him by the shoulders, giving him an incredulous look. "Is that why you wouldn't tell me her name when I asked you?"

Kyouya glared at the blonde, cursing his good memory. He never thought the urge to punch him would come back so strongly.

Tamaki's face was bright with glee.

"You've been in love with her for that long?!"

Kyouya threw Tamaki's hands off his shoulders and headed for the door. He should have known he would be infuriated by the end of this conversation. And Tamaki was still rambling behind him. He clutched the loud man by his blonde hair, pulling him closer.

"You say anything to the others and I will not be held responsible for what happens to you."

Tamaki nodded, the smile dissolved by the look promising pain on Kyouya's face.

"B-but there's nothing to be ashamed about being in love-"

"Tamaki." He growled.

"Okay! My lips are sealed!"

He let the half French man go and opened the door to hear something that further annoyed him.

"We're not having a ceremony."

"Eh?! What do you mean you're not having a ceremony?" Hikaru repeated, both him and Kaoru turning to Kyouya.

"We are having a ceremony." He corrected.

"We are?"

"Why would we not be having one?"

"I don't know. I guess I assumed since you already went through it once, you wouldn't want to have a ceremony again…" Yura ended in a mumble, crossing her arms.

Kyouya understood where she was coming from, but that didn't make him any less annoyed.

"Don't you want to wear a pretty white dress Yu-chan?"

"I can make it through life without one Hunny-senpai."

"But it's your wedding day, Yura-chan!" Kaoru intervened, holding her hands, "Haven't you imagined what it will be like?"

Yura shook her head.

Everyone's mouths fell open.

"Not even when you little?" Tamaki asked.

"Didn't have the luxury to dwell on such things." Yura responded, the peculiar smile making its appearance after a long absence.

Kyouya flinched lightly and ventured to change the subject, but Yura beat him to it.

"So, when is this going happen anyway?"

"August."

"Of the following year? Hm. Not bad."

"No, I mean this August."

"What?! But that's only seven months away!"

"Yes, so we have some work to do until then."

"We?"

"Why the rush?" the twins asked in mischievous curiosity, flanking Kyouya on either side, missing his slightly angered look at Yura.

He answered them by glaring full blast, sending the brothers to opposite sides of the room.

"Since we are here, we might as well get some things out of the way." He said, reveling in satisfaction at the identical faces blanched in fear.

"Right."

Yura was smiling happily now as she went up to Haruhi.

"Do you mind being my maid of honor?"

"Of course not."

Tamaki began to bounce in anticipation, staring at Kyouya with the obviousness of a child with no self-control.

"So, who are picking to be your best man, senpai?"

"Hmm? Perhaps Mori-senpai."

Tamaki's sparkles died and he sat in the customary household spotlight, holding on to his wife, who looked very tired of her husband's antics and his best friend's sadism.

"Kyouya-senpai."

"You are the one who agreed to marry him. Tamaki, will you be my best man?"

"Yes!" Tamaki sprung.

Kyouya side-stepped him.

"You don't have to hug me."

Tamaki raised himself off the ground, eyes watering and about to cling to Haruhi again when he spotted Yura crouched down in front of him with a smile and arms extended.

"You're marrying a meanie, Yura-chan."

"I know."

Yura caught Haruhi's eye and winked. Haruhi expressed her gratitude with a nod.

"Yura, do not hug him. You are going to make him think this kind of behavior is alright."

"He's not four, senpai."

"That is an insult to four year olds everywhere."

Tamaki gasped. Yura rubbed circles in his back as she beamed reprimanding waves at Kyouya, which hardly fazed him.

* * *

A week into planning, Kyouya realized, to his dread that this was not going to go as he planned. When he first brought up the topic of decorations and other arrangements, Yura shrugged before going back to her laptop with a simple: "It's up to you."

Knowing her indifference to be her habitual way of coping with changes and the inconsistency of human beings in general, he conjectured she'd be more involved once she saw the options and selections.

It was frustrating and almost unseemly experience to have Yura shrug to every question the wedding planner put to her and nod at everything he picked. The woman more than once glanced at him with misgiving and he would have to spend the next few months indiscreetly making it clear that he was not controlling, his fiancée was just that passive.

The only thing she strived to be decisive on was her dress and the location. Yuki and the twins got into their first argument over who would design and make her dress. She let them seethe for a day or so before putting a sketch of what she wanted in e-mails to them and instructing them to work together.

Yuki found her choice looked too familiar and the twins were against giving her pockets. She was clear concerning their opinions.

"Either you make the dress I sent to you or I'll find someone else."

The location was even a harder matter to deal with, seeing as Yura and Kyouya were a pair of pack mules when it came to disagreements. They conversed for two weeks about where they wanted the ceremony.

"Church."

"Outside."

"Church."

"Outside."

"Are things the twins saying about you being demon true or what? What do you have against a church?"

"So the things we all say about you being a vampire are true? What do **you **have against have the wedding being outside?"

"I am not standing in broad daylight in that dress more than necessary."

"So you rather stand up in a dress for only God knows how long in a poorly ventilated, old building that is probably infested with spiders." he said the last part with a bit emphasis hoping that would discourage her somewhat.

"Last time I check, this is the twenty-first century, so I'm sure there are things called new ventilation systems nowadays you know." she countered, tapping her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Besides even if the building is old I can have it cleaned, acute exposure to some dust isn't going to kill anyone, and I can call an exterminator, so there." she crossed her arms triumphantly.

"If we have it outside all those expenses could be easily disregarded."

"Since when do you care about expenses?" she shot back.

He gave her a look.

"Oh yeah, forgot who I was talking to, never mind." Then she suddenly switched to a British accent. "_But I believe I should remind you, my dear boy, of how mosquitoes seem to gravitate toward my flesh like flies to sugar in the summer months. Surely you wouldn't like it if I spent most of the ceremony slapping away at bugs._"

Kyouya barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes at her. It wasn't bad really; he just couldn't understand why she did the constant switching, like he didn't have enough of that with Tamaki and his mixing French with Japanese.

The discussion then went from that to an argument, in Kyouya leaving, and them not talking to each other for two days. Finally they reached a decision in the way her brother suggested, who was tired of hearing them bicker from his room.

"I'm going to flip this coin and whoever gets it right, that's where the wedding is going to be." He said it slowly, eyes drifting from his sister to future brother-in-law as if they were kindergarten children as he looked in their faces to make sure they understood. They both simply nodded. He flipped it.

"Heads."

"Tails."

The coin finally came back down into his hand and he looked at it.

"Tails."

Both of them looked at each other and Yuki saw two things he never thought he see in his natural born life. Yura's mouth breaking in a big smile to the point where it looked like the ends touched her eyes, and her abnormally large canines just made it look evil. Kyouya, in turn, simply responded to her actions with a turning away of his head, sucking his teeth.

"You know Yu-chan, you don't have to rub it in…" he said as a bit of warning, as he watched Yura get up to go to the kitchen doing a little dance on the way.

He could practically feel the dangerous aura rolling off Kyouya, though the glare wasn't being directed at his back. She turned around.

"You're right Yuki, I don't," the freaky-looking smile again. "but I want to."

It was the first time Kyouya was making it one of his goals to seek vengeance on her. However, when she tip-toed and practically kissed him in front of her brother, he decided maybe he would let it go. This time.

* * *

"I can't believe this."

"What's the matter, you don't like it?"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just…it's a wedding dress…and I'm in it."

"Still in disbelief you're getting married?"

A shrug.

"You know it's not too late to get out, I mean we understand your disbelief; you marrying Kyouya and all."

"Only you two would try to talk your customers out of marriage."

"Not all our customers." Hikaru said, making the final touches to a hem.

"Just you." Kaoru finished, adjusting the veil on the top of her head.

"Why?" she addressed them both while looking herself over now that they were done.

They looked at each other, before replying in unison, "Why not?"

Hikaru went to find the gloves that they ordered. Kaoru sat next to her, watching the pale hands smooth the ivory fabric.

"So you're really marrying him, huh?"

Yura turned to the younger twin. He kept his head down and was looking at his folded hands.

"What, you were expecting me not to go through with it?"

Kaoru shrugged.

Yura leaned her head to get a better look at his face.

"Kaoru…is there something you want to tell me?"

"…No…"

"Kaoru…"

"No, it wouldn't make a difference now so there's really no point."

"…Fine, if that's how you feel."

'It was only a crush anyway…' Kaoru thought as he watched her walk over to Hikaru to try on the gloves.

"She'll probably just tell me it was a rebound from Haruhi or something…" Kaoru chuckled somberly, getting up and stretching before joining the two, a smile on his face.

* * *

"Yuki? What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing. When does the song come on?"

"It's already halfway through. I paused it cause I noticed you weren't singing along like you usually do."

"…Oh."

They were on the couch in the living room watching _Tangled_ for sixteenth time. Yuki and Yura usually sang "_I see the Light_" together, though she was embarrassed she still loved to sing it, even if she sounded like a constipated nasally nightingale.

"What is it? What were you thinking about?"

"Well….it's just" and Yuki covered his face with both hands and seemingly began to sob. "I can't believe my little Yu-chan is getting hitched!"

"Yuki."

He stopped and move his hands away his dry face with a smile on it that seemed a bit forced.

"There's just no fooling you is there?"

"Nope. Now what is it?"

"…I was serious about the disbelief."

"I thought you were happy that I was getting married?"

"I am…but I guess….I guess I feel kinda….lonely." he admitted, feeling pathetic.

Yura was now concerned; she had seen her brother sad before but this…

"Yuki?"

"I'll be alright, don't worry." he added, waving his hands in front of him. "It's just….I've been thinking about selling the house-"

"No!" she yelled hastily.

He stared at her.

"Please don't." her tone was now quiet, surprise by how loud she just yelled for such a simple thing. "I don't want you to…..I mean….where will I go when I get into arguments and fights with him, you know?" she finished lamely, giving a half-hearted laugh.

Yuki smiled at his sister's attempt at expressing her feelings. She never was good with words. He hugged her.

"I'll promise not to sell our home if you promise to visit as often as you can."

She wanted to smile, but felt like crying when he said 'our home'.

"I promise."

He kissed her cheek. The doorbell rang. Yuki pulled away from her and gave her look that made her not want to answer the door. It felt strangely like she was abandoning him. She didn't want that. He never abandoned her. Fortunately, Yuki knew where her mind was going.

"Go ahead. I'm fine. Don't you dare try sacrificing yourself for my sake!" he yelled playfully, pulling her up and pushing her towards the door. She looked back at him for long while before opening the door.

Kyouya was not pleased.

"This place is not big. Surely you were not asleep at this hour."

"No, I was spending some quality time with my twin brother; you just interrupted it." Yura gave a saucy smirk. He returned it with one of his own. She gestured for him to come in while she went and got her bag.

"Yura, me and Ootori-san are gonna go outside and talk for awhile."

"…..Ok…." she walked upstairs instead of running, trying to give them time.

Yuki shut the door with a definite click and walked over to the bespectacled man.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this, what with all the hints I've been dropping lately, but I just wanted to make sure we don't misunderstand one another." Yuki patted Kyouya on the shoulder; he then roughly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him so close they were mere centimeters apart from one another.

When Yuki opened his eyes, Kyouya was sure if he had been anyone else, he would have run away. Far away. Tachibana had come over to retaliate, but Kyouya held up his hand.

"If you ever hurt her again, if you ever make her cry. I will find you and will kill you in cold blood. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Kyouya answered, not in the least fazed.

The look dissipated almost instantly and Yuki was all smiles again as he straightened out Kyouya's shirt.

"I finally get another relative I know and like." He giggled.

"Um, what are you two doing?"

Older brother and fiancée turned and looked up to see Yura standing by the door looking quite troubled.

"…Are you two…kissing?"

"Um, uh yeah something like that." Yuki, being the horrible liar he was, went into something of a panic and kissed his future brother-in-law on cheek, much to Kyouya's disgust and Yura's surprise.

When they got in car in car, Yura sidelong glanced him warily.

"Should I be worried?"

Kyouya gave her a look that clearly stated that if she continued or pressed him further she would be in danger.

"I mean I know you told me you don't swing that way, but Yuki is also bi."

Yura was taking her chances nonetheless.

* * *

"Yura, you have to at least speak to the wedding planner." Kyouya had to tell her at long last with the wedding only being a month away.

"Why? You pretty much did everything."

Kyouya huffed.

"Yura, you do realize that what is going in our appointments is unusual? You have yet to open your mouth in her presence."

"…..Is it really that bad?"

"Yes Yura, it is."

"Fine…I'll try." Yura stopped reading to look at Kyouya who was now on his knees and resting his elbows in the couch while she remained reclined.

"If you did not want to have a ceremony, you could have just said so." His voice was silken, making Yura think it must rumble in his chest first to come out in such a soothing way. She sat up to bump her head lightly against his and lied down once again.

"I could have, but that wouldn't have changed anything. You have an appearance to keep up after all. It's the least I could do."

Kyouya turned her face by the chin and kissed her. The book fell, forgotten by its reader.

* * *

Chapter 35 up next.

Love and Peace.


	35. Chapter 35

Sorry the chapter is a few hours late, some unexpected...events in the process of typing.

Any-who, enjoy!

* * *

"Reader, I married him."

~Charlotte Brontë~

* * *

"Hey Yuki! Is she ready yet? We're short on time here."

"Just a few more adjustments!"

"I didn't want any of my hair down Yuki."

"I know but it can't be helped, you have too much hair." Yuki let the last ringlet free from the curling iron and tapped it for bouncing efficiency. "You could cut some of it if you really want all of it in an updo."

"…"

"That's what I thought." Yuki clipped in the beaded headband and threw the veil over Yura's face. "Now, give us a turn."

Yura was so afraid of ruining all the twins and her brother's handiwork; she was hesitant even in her twirl.

"You…look…beautiful!" Yuki did a little skip over to her and lifted the veil again to be greeted with his sister's smiling face. Yura could only partially roll her eyes as his eyes began to fill up.

"Yuki…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry."

Yura took some tissue out of her gown's pocket and handed it to him.

"I just…I can't believe it…to be here, seeing you like this."

"Ok."

Yuki held her bare shoulders. He was originally going to hold her face, but cautious about marring her makeup, changed his mind.

"I want to kiss you, but I'm afraid I'll mess up the foundation and concealer."

They both laughed. Yura kissed her brother's forehead. Then Yuki rested his head on her shoulder and broke down. The Hitachinn twins moved the curtain aside on hearing his cry, but Yura put a finger to her lips just in time to keep them from saying anything. The curtain fell back into place. Yuki sniffed.

"Ok, just wait here. Dad said he was on his way."

Yura nodded but still followed him. He went out the door. The twins stared at the bride with unconcealed regard.

"Wow." Kaoru let out.

Hikaru got closer.

"I almost didn't recognize you."

Yura smiled, taking the pair of ivory gloves from the older twin. She smoothed out the front of the taffeta, tulle, and lace off-shoulder ball gown.

"Hey you guys! Haruhi-chan and the others thinks she's chickening out, let's go!" Yuki screamed.

Hikaru and Kaoru headed for the door. The younger twin kissed her gloved hand and gave her a smile that for some reason saddened her. As Yuki was closing the door, his phone went off. He upbraided himself under his breath for not putting it on vibrate. Until he saw who it was.

"No…no, no…how could he do this?" Yuki looked at the door where his sister was waiting just behind it. He took a deep breath. He walked in quickly, put the phone in her hand and left without a word. Yura called out to Yuki and became a little nervy to see him ignore her and walk out as quickly as he had come in. She looked at the phone. It was an e-mail from Shiki.

Hey Yuki, it's me. My flight's been delayed due to inclement weather so there's a strong chance I won't be able to make it to the ceremony. Give my regards to Yumiko and let her know I'm really sorry about this and congratulations to her.

Yura closed the message and locked Yuki's phone. She put it on silent, placed the phone in her pocket and headed out the door and to the sanctuary.

The message was a prime example of why she didn't get her hopes up.

* * *

"Yumiko-sama? What's wrong? Where's your father?"

"His flight was delayed. He's not coming."

"Not coming? But Yumiko-sama-"

"Tanaka-san, please…stop adding 'sama'. It's not making me feel any better right now."

Hirohito watched nervously as a sarcastic taunt smile crossed her face.

'What was I expecting? That we'd meet in the room, have a heartfelt talk and finally become close…?'

She sucked her teeth.

"I really am pitiable." she mumbled, passing by Hirohito.

"Where are you going, Yumiko-sam-san?"

"To walk down the aisle by myself. I'm already late and I have Yuki's phone so I can't text or call him to come 'give me away'."

"But you can't walk down the aisle by yourself."

Yura smiled in sad relief. There was at least one person she could believe never let her down.

"Then come with me."

"…What?"

"Give me away Tanaka-san."

"Yumiko," he had forgotten to use honorifics in his alarm. "I'm only a servant, how could I-"

"You're more than a servant to me, Tanaka-san. In fact, you're more of a parent than Shiki and that woman have ever been to me. I love you and would be so happy if you would be the one to give me away."

Hirohito's eyes grew at his charge's declaration. A blush she had never seen before spread across the older man's cheeks and he put a hand over the lower half of his face. Yura giggled at the change, blushing a little as well.

"So, what do you say?" she swallowed haltingly before holding out her elbow. "dad."

Hirohito looked like he would pass out. He even fell into leaning on the wall behind him. But instead he coughed and ran the back of his hand over his eyes. Taking the supple silk glove, he smiled, all the feeling for this young woman glistening in his eyes.

"It would be an honor."

* * *

Kyouya was starting to fidget. Thirty minutes had passed since the twins and Yuki sat down and the entrance to the sanctuary had yet to open. For awhile, Kyouya was entertaining the thought that Yura had indeed left. By the way she looked last night, he wouldn't be surprised.

She had extreme stage fright and being up at the altar, the center of spectators' attention and gaze was not his supposed runaway bride's version of a happy wedding.

'Maybe I should have just let her sign the papers…'

The groom's back was turned so he didn't see Hunny pop his head through the doors and give an ok sign to the organists. When the bridal march began to play, Kyouya let out a breath through his nose. He turned, one side facing the minister. Hunny, Haruhi and the others were in his line of vision but he couldn't see them. His attention was focused on the ivory covered figure clutching unto Hirohito's arm.

* * *

Yura was immensely glad for convincing the twins to make the veil out of the thickest fabric they could find for it. She could imagine the whispering postures to match the murmurs as she walked down the aisle. She tightened her hold on the solid arm. The bride felt Hirohito's bicep flex for a moment. He patted her hand.

When they finally reached the altar and Yura heard the minister ask who was here to give her away she jumped to hear two voices say, "We do."

Yuki squeezed her free hand. Hirohito and Yuki helped her up the little platform and soon she saw the polished black shoes of the groom.

'I should have brought my asthma pump.'

Kyouya lifted the veil. Yura took her time in raising her head and blinked in astonishment to see his glasses were gone. His smile was composed but warm, sincere, and inviting. Yura lowered her gaze again, reddening up to her ears.

"Dearly beloved…"

The first two words were all Yura heard. A timidity she couldn't shake seized her and as a result she couldn't move her head. Kyouya held her hands and would every now and then give them a reassuring press. She would glance up for a quarter of a second. The same smile was still in place and Yura's blushing could only grow worse.

The minister had to call her twice when it came to saying vows. She shot up abruptly and held out her hand to Kyouya, which he didn't let go of, she was trembling so much. When her turn came, Yura took the groom's right hand.

"Wrong hand, Yura." He whispered.

The bride dropped the member as if it had combusted into flames before taking the correct hand and barely slipping on the simple silver band. Her vows were spoken so quietly that even the minister had trouble hearing her.

Yura also didn't know why, but she was expecting someone to object when the minister made the appeal. She took a deep breath through her mouth and looked up in time as the man finished the phrase, "You may now kiss the bride."

Kyouya shocked the wedding party as he covered Yura's face with his hands as they kissed. He smiled to feel her wrist on his own and that they weren't unsteady.

* * *

Yura let out a big breath as Tachibana closed the limo door. She put her arm on the panel and used that to support her head. If she rubbed off any of the foundation on her forehead, she was sure the twins or Yuki had some kind of to-go kit for touch ups.

"Yura."

She looked up at her husband (Yura was still trying to wrap her head around the title, it wasn't something she was going to get used to.), who was still smiling that loving smile. It kinda frightened her.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't lean on the door. It is not safe."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little tired and my head hurts." She didn't ascertain her head was pounding until the words left her lips.

"Do you want me to open a window?"

"No, it's fine."

Despite her dismissal, Yura felt herself pulled towards him, and soon she was leaning on his black tuxedo clad shoulder. She looked up at him when he ran finger across her cheek, tracing down her neck to the single ringlet resting over her shoulder.

"Are you okay otherwise?"

Yura nodded, entranced by the velvety soothing tone of his voice.

'I wonder how long he'll be like this…?'

"You think I will grow cold in six months then?"

She barely managed to avoid biting her lip and had eyes focusing on her dress.

"No."

She heard a rumble near her forehead coming from his chest. Yura perceived lately she was perhaps becoming hyperaware of this man. She raised her eyes to watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing." She replied, sitting up straight.

Kyouya brought himself closer and Yura never thought she'd wish for Kyouya to put his glasses back on. He kissed her unhurriedly, Yura having to wipe away what was left of her lipstick when he pulled away. She wiped his mouth too and they smiled before leaning into one another.

* * *

"Yura-sama, Kyouya-sama, we have arrived."

Yura drew in her lips, opened the door, grabbed her brother and didn't let go until they were in the ladies restroom. They were both blushing as Yuki reapplied her makeup.

"Ootori-san doesn't waste time, huh?"

Yura punched her twin brother in the stomach. He doubled over.

"…ow…"

"Sorry."

Yuki held up a hand when Yura asked if he was alright.

"I'll live…I think…" he got out, his voice raspy and gruff. "I thought you would take this a lot more calmly."

"Me too." Yura mumbled.

Yuki's eyebrow rose, "You don't think it's…"

He looked up at her as revulsion crossed her face.

"_Oh my Gucci_, I hope not."

* * *

'If I have to bow to one more colleague or dignitary, I'm going to run.' The constrained smile was still in place despite the ultimatum Yura made in her head.

Even with his father's express disapproval, Yumiko and Kyouya still had to invited and greet all of the Ootori group's partners and those who had influence in the company he now ran. Yura just wanted to sit down and eat; she had been too riddled with the jitters to have breakfast.

"Congratulations, Yumiko."

Yumiko's smile fell. She felt her hands begin to sweat, as well as tremble, and she clenched them to be still. She looked up to see Michiko. She managed to stop herself from glaring but it resulted in her face expressing something resembling shock.

"You seemed surprise to see me?"

"…I thought you were busy and wouldn't be able to make it. Father was unable to come." Her voice was lifeless, calling Shiki father made her mouth go dry.

"How could I miss such an event? It's not every day a young woman such as yourself becomes a wife."

Yumiko lowered her eyes from the sweet smile. She knew the real meaning behind Michiko's carefully selected words. Since the fall through of her first engagement, she knew another omiai would never happen. Michiko liked to keep her existence as little known as she could, unless Yumiko could be used to further her gains.

"Aren't you going to give your mother hug?" she could see the blurry silhouette of Michiko holding out her arms. Yumiko took a deep breath and held it before taking the first step toward the older woman. She put her nose to Michiko's shoulder and braced herself. Just as she expected, nails dug into her upper back. "Don't think for one minute that this means you've gotten away. You belong to me."

Yumiko closed her eyes. Michiko smiled to feel Yumiko's entire frame have a tremor. But then the matriarch felt something poke her in the stomach. Something that felt like a blade. Yumiko kissed her cheek.

"Come near me again and I will cut you."

They moved from the embrace. Michiko's smile had dampened somewhat but the corner of Yumiko's lips were once more upturned, the small folding knife now tucked away in her bosom.

"Thank you for coming, mother."

It was the most satisfying thing Yumiko had ever seen, seeing the shrewd woman struggle to keep up her socially acceptable guise. Some seconds pass before Michiko mastered herself. She nodded and shook hands with Kyouya before walking off. Before the next person could approach, Kyouya excused them both, claiming his wife wasn't feeling well. He led her out of the hall into the waiting area near the bathrooms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, waiting for her to let loose.

But she didn't. Yura took the knife out of her dress and pulled a napkin from her pocket. She went into the restroom, came out wiping the knife clean before wrapping it up and throwing it into the trash.

"And that's why I wanted pockets." She smiled.

Kyouya could see the effort. Yura went up to him and hugged him tight, giving his waist a momentary squeeze and nuzzling into his chest. The groom was at a lost.

"…What are you doing?"

"Hugs calm me when there with the right person. Also dabbing the dress and my face with water won't be enough so this until I can take a shower."

Kyouya sighed and hugged her back; relieve to feel her even breathing. He put a hand to her wrist. Her pulse was normal.

* * *

When they were finally able to sit, she had to content herself with nibbling, to avoiding messing up her lipstick and keep her table manners acute what with the hawk-eyes in the reception hall. She vowed she was never going to wear makeup willingly again.

* * *

Dancing was probably the easiest thing Yura had to do all day. She ambled with Kyouya across the floor, skillfully dodging other couples, including the twins who were dancing with each other. The doppelgangers winked at her in passing. She had to hide in Kyouya's shirt so they couldn't see their little joke had gotten to her. Halfway through the second dance, a hand was placed on Kyouya's shoulder. He turned and glared to see it was Tamaki.

"I believe the best man gets to dance with the bride." he said with a proud smile, bowing to Yura with elegant poise.

"I believe you are mistaken."

"Don't be like that, senpai. It's just one waltz."

He begrudgingly relinquished her hand. The groom became more incensed to see his bride go from Tamaki to Hunny. She danced with each host club member until she was handed off to Hirohito. The steward whisked the young woman away with a finesse that went beyond his station. Other dancers stopped to watch. Kyouya sat down at their table and sipped at the glass of champagne, trying to keep the thin base from breaking in his hand.

* * *

Yura laughed a little to see most of the host club members were close to tears. Even Mori looked a bit emotional, hugging her firmly instead of ruffling her head like he usually did.

"I still can't believe you married him." Haruhi said bluntly as they hugged.

"Yeah well, same here. If I recall correctly, you were aghast when I told you you had feelings for Tamaki-senpai."

Haruhi smiled, "True, but Tamaki's not the shadow king."

Yura giggled.

"Is that what you call him?"

"I never thought I would see the day you two would be flocked together, gossiping."

"We're not gossiping, senpai." Yura cleared her throat when the groom narrowed his eyes at her, "Kyouya, we are having a conversation. Unlike that admonishing speech you were receiving from your best man a while ago."

Haruhi was silenced by the blend of a smirk and scowl that passed over Kyouya's face. Yura kept on smiling, taking her friend's arm and walking away from the groom in perfect complacency.

* * *

"Be careful Yumiko." Yuki whispered, holding his sister's face, no longer caring about the cosmetics on it.

"I will. Be safe yourself."

Yuki kissed her cheeks, forehead, and nose. They began to laugh and cry. The pair didn't understand why they were doing this. It wasn't the first time they had been separated. Still, knowing all this, Yumiko and Yukimura stood there lost in their world and emotions, trying to comprehend when saying goodbye had become so hard.

"Godspeed Yumiko."

Yura nodded and backed up slowly, confining her brother's hand for as long as she could. Kyouya said nothing for the car ride and Yura looked out the window until they arrived at his condo. Once there, Yura opened the door with the copy of the card key Kyouya had given her.

"Yura?"

"Yes senpai?"

"Yura." He repeated as a chiding.

"I mean, Kyouya."

"You know your brother is welcome to visit anytime."

She smiled wistfully.

"I figured you'd say something like that."

Kyouya turned to her, but she had already picked up the dress the twins had dropped off and was heading to the bathroom. She called over her shoulder, "Hurry up and change. We have a flight to catch."

* * *

Chapter 36 up next.

Love and Peace.


	36. Chapter 36

"We bury things so deep we no longer remember there was anything to bury. Our bodies remember. Our neurotic states remember. But we don't."

~Jeanette Winterson~

* * *

"Ugh, so tired..." Yura and Kyouya finally arrived at their hotel in Paris late into the next night.

Though she tried to relax on the flight and get some sleep, Yura ended up staying awake the whole flight due to her phobia. So now she could barely see straight much less remain conscious. All she wanted to do at the moment was plop down on the bed and sleep for two days.

But she argued with her brain that she needed a shower before that. Her brain argued back that she could take a shower tomorrow. She pointed out to her brain that she was sweaty and smelled like airplane peanuts (which by-the-way she hates) and the smell would only intensify by morning. The very thought brought about a shudder and she began to feel a little more awake. She had won. Yura headed towards her suitcase that Kyouya had insisted on carrying for her, probably because she looked like she was going to pass out at any moment. The newlywed searched the bag for her bath items soap, toothbrush, towels, and pajamas.

Only much to her loathing there's was nothing to sleep in except skimpy silk nightgowns, and robes. So she searched through Kyouya's luggage as he was in the kitchen and took one of his shirts. She rummaged more through hers again to find some cargo shorts. They were, well short, but she resolved that they would have to do for now. She scrawled down a quick note to herself that she needed to go shopping for clothes to sleep in. Then she caught a sight of a mini skirt and tiny polo shirt in her suitcase. Make that a whole wardrobe for the remainder of the honeymoon.

She staggered into the bathroom, and locked the door suddenly becoming only too aware that Kyouya just entered the bedroom. She undressed and climbed in for a quick shower, only the hot water on her stiff muscles, from sitting so long, felt so good she stayed in longer than expected. She noted she must really be exhausted seeing as she was dozing off while getting dress. She came out of the bathroom, steam pouring out behind her, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to prevail until she at least reached the bed.

Yura only half registered Kyouya passing by her mumbling something about her "being such a girl and taking two years just to shower" and only responded by giving him a weak hit on the arm. The tired young woman flopped down on the bed, and was asleep before she could even cover herself.

* * *

Yura woke up the next morning to the sun practically trying blind her through her eyelids. She could only groan, putting her hand over eyes in futile attempt to slip back into sub-consciousness.

'Why me_?_'she thought groggily as she decided to just get up and close the curtains.

Prior to realizing she couldn't turn. Or really move for that matter. She opened eyes to look down to see Kyouya clutched unto her by the waist, and currently using her chest for a pillow.

Her first thought and reflex, which she had to refrain from, was to hit him, but she reasoned that they were married. So she guessed it was okay. The other thought was that Kyouya liked to cuddle. She almost giggled at that. Almost. The next was finding a way to pry him off her person without evoking his "Low Blood Pressure Demon" wrath. She definitely couldn't go get coffee seeing she was trapped and all. So she tried getting his grip from her waist; Kyouya usually slept like a log. She managed to get his right hand off after a few minutes and was working on his left when she suddenly felt something resound in her chest. It took a few seconds for it to be understood that Kyouya was growling. She sighed, she hadn't meant to wake him up, but since he was already awake….

"Senpai, do you think you could let me go? I can't sleep with the sun in my face, and need to close the curtains." she said quietly, massaging his scalp as she talked in way to soothe and persuade him.

Now she could hear him making a sound akin to purring.

'He such a feline._' _the thought made her smile.

"You have fifteen seconds." was the mumbled reply as she felt his iron grip loosened from her.

Yura dashed for curtains, not because of Kyouya's reply but she knew the more she stood up the more awake she'd get, and drew them close; promptly darkening the room to comfortable sleeping conditions before sliding back into bed, and allowing Kyouya to latch onto her like a leech again.

"You are such a light sleeper." she heard Kyouya grumble as he settled back into her chest, and she briefly wondered how he breathed with his face like that.

"I know. I also know you sleep like the dead." she responded cheerfully as she once again began massaging his scalp. All she got was grunt of agreement before she felt his breathing even out, after while she, gladly, slipped into sleep as well.

* * *

Surprisingly, the moment Kyouya woke up, he realized his "pillow" was gone. He opened his eyes to his head on a real one, and the other side of the bed empty. The few minutes after waking up were spent trying to decide whether or not the day before and earlier had been a dream. The scent stuck on the pillow his head resided on gave him his answer. After a few more minutes he got up and shuffled his way to the bathroom.

* * *

He found Yura in the kitchen. She was up on the counter on her knees looking for something with slight haste. He was a bit surprised when, getting closer, he noticed Yura was wearing one of his shirts and seemingly nothing under it. He went up nonetheless, and simply watched her from a breakfast bar seat. She seem to find whatever she was looking for and jumped down, giving a sight that, underneath, she was actually wearing shorts. Black ones with pockets that were extremely...fitted. He pushed up his glasses. She turned with a satisfied expression, but nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw him sitting down.

"H-how long have you been there?" she looked at him, worried.

He shrugged.

"Not long."

She simply gave him a long suspicious glance before heading over to the pot on the stove and throwing in the seasoning she had found in the cupboard.

"D-did you sleep well?" she asked a bit unnerved with him behind her. She didn't like people to watch her while she cooked, not even her brother.

"I did. That is, until you left." Kyouya stated matter-of-fact, smiling in quiet amusement when he saw Yura nearly dropped the pot lid she was holding. She gulped.

"I-is that so?"

He raised his eyebrow, got up and walked over to her. She turned around from putting away the seasoning on the first shelf just in time to stop with her back to the cupboard. While it didn't seem so to him, Yura thought he was too close. Much too close.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "No, not really..." she mumbled, not looking at him. He glared a bit before taking her face in his hands and turning it a little too forcefully for Yura's liking. Annoyance quickly dominated nervousness. She swatted his hand away and gave him look that said if he liked his hand attached to his wrist, he would refrain from doing that again. To add validity to the warning, she took out a large knife and began cutting up the vegetables she had taken out of the fridge. Kyouya, not scared in the least at her silent threat, despite seeing how well she handled the utensil, simply went back to the bedroom to get his laptop. Eventually Yura had finished cooking up the first meal of the day (which was lunch) and called him to the table. While they were eating, Kyouya decided it was time to tell her the surprise Tamaki had nearly let slip out of his mouth at the reception.

"Yura?"

"Hm?" she raised her eyes from the plate, her mouth full of food.

"How would like to have dinner at the Eiffel tower tonight?"

Her eyes widen greatly and she seemed to gasp, nearly choking on her food. She managed to stop it, beat her chest and drank a glass of water to make sure it all went down the right pipe. She let out a sigh of relief before staring at him in amazement.

"Dinner?"

He nodded.

"At THE Eiffel tower?"

"Yes."

"_You're not screwing with me are you?_"

Kyouya gave her look.

Her face in turn broke into a smile.

"Can I bring my camera?"

He sighed.

"Yes Yura, you can bring your camera."

Her smile grew even wider before she went back to her meal, extremely giddy. Kyouya did the same while shaking his head at his wife's antics. The fork froze halfway to his mouth.

_His wife_...

He found himself looking back up at her. She noticed this after awhile.

"What is it?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm wearing this?"

Kyouya turned to her from fixing his tie. Yura was looking at herself in the full-length mirror of the bathroom at the little black dress the twins had packed in the suitcase for her. It was a one-strap going over her shoulder with a sweet heart neckline over her small bust. The fabric was ruffled and was made to hug her pear-shaped body.

However, he questioned if the twins purposely made it so short. He watched as she tried to pull it down closer to her knees, only for it slink back up as she walked. She gave a frustrated huff, pulling it down again. Now ready, he came over and taking up the clutch that went with the dress.

"You look fine."

"Easy for you to say, you get to wear comfortable clothes at least." She practically snatched the bag out his hand and walked off, Kyouya not minding her gruffness.

* * *

Kyouya could only shake his head at her in a mixture of diversion, disbelief, and slight empathy as he watched her look out the limo's window. He tried not to dwell on the fact that Yura really had been isolated long as a child for her to be so dumbfounded at the sights.

When they finally arrived at the Eiffel Tower, she nearly broke her neck to gaze at the top from where they were. Though she wasn't as bad as in the car, curiosity and amazement still shone through her eyes. Their table was further in the back of the restaurant in the tower. It was right where she could observe the view comfortably without feeling the dismay of being too close to the edge. Kyouya smiled with satisfaction as Yura took in all the scenery.

She took pictures, but discreetly. She also didn't seem bothered by the fact that she had talk to Kyouya instead of the waiters about her order due to her not knowing a lick of French. Their dinner done, they were eating their dessert, Yura a red velvet cake and Kyouya tiramisu. When they were brought to the table, she looked at his dish with puerile curiosity, slightly inclining her head to get a better view.

"Is that good?"

He gazed down at his dessert then back at her.

"Depends on what you consider good."

She nodded absentmindedly, but continued to openly stare.

"Would like to try it?"

She nodded. He was going to slide his plate over to her when, but instead cut a generous piece onto his fork and held it out to her. Without a bit of hesitation, Yura leaned over, they were close enough so it didn't seem uncivil, and took the piece he offered. His eyes went from the fork to her lips to eyes, which were closed in contentment. Yura settled back in her chair, giving a slight moan at savoring the food, before taking up her wine to wash it down. Suddenly, the tiramisu wasn't appetizing to him anymore. But his face remained passive as she open her eyes and smiled.

"It's delicious."

He handed her the plate with rest of it, scarcely touched by him. She blinked.

"You don't want it?"

He shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

She looked at him a while longer, before shrugging and taking another bite with her own fork. The same look came over her face once again.

The young woman finished off both desserts, her glass of wine, and was a bit disconcerted to see the wine bottle that had been put next to them was empty and that Kyouya was downing the last bit of it from his glass. During the time she ate, Kyouya had made the second bottle of French wine his dessert. The waiter, almost as if on cue, brought another one and filled both their glasses. Now, as Kyouya was sipping his glass, did it occur to him that Yura looked...torpid, her eyes looked glazed and she seemed to be suppressing hiccups. It was then he remembered the tiramisu was a dessert soak in dark rum and brandy.

Though tipsy himself, he was still better off than his now drunk wife. So after paying the bill (to be honest, he wasn't sure how many bills he put down, but the Maître-D looked satisfied and he really didn't care either way) he went over and pulled out Yura's chair. She stumbled but was over shadowed by him so it went unnoticed. He put her arm through his and let her rest her head on his shoulder giving the impression she was being affectionate, instead of leaning on him for support because she was unsteady from intoxication.

As they went back down to their limo, Kyouya couldn't help but wonder what the drinking age in France was. The alcohol was messing with his memory. He knew it was twenty-one in New York. It occurred to him then that had they been in Japan, where the legal drinking age is twenty, Kyouya might have been charged with getting an underage adolescent drunk, even if she was married.

He looked down on her. Suddenly she seemed much younger to him, her face a bit rounder, but he shook his head to clear it and reasoned it was the alcohol messing with his senses. They got in their limo and Kyouya raised the shade between the driver and the back. He looked over to see that Yura was still now, but had taken off her glasses and was leaning against the car door opposite to him.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel, and Kyouya was taken aback. First thing Yura did upon entering the suite was head for the kitchen and come back with an open bottle of wine which the hotel placed in their wine cooler. She drank straight from the bottle and with such relish that a trickle escaped the corner of her mouth and ran down her neck. Kyouya, who had only gotten off the jacket suit, tie, and shoes, went over to her and asked if she had told him before that she didn't drink.

"I don't." she responded, her words a bit slurred, "but I figured I gets drunk in only two occasionsh of my life. One ish my bachelorette party, which I didn't and the oder…wash either my recepshion or honey moon...I obvioushly couldn't get drunk on thish former s'do the latter is next best bet." Her hand gestures were greatly exaggerated and the hiccup in between her words made what she said hardly discernible, much less coherent.

Instead admonishing her like he planned, he took the bottle from her and put it to his lips, plopping down on the love seat next to her. He was sure it was the wine making her talk so, but he reasoned that she may have a point. Then again, the fact that he was agreeing with her might mean he was now drunk as well.

He shrugged and saw Yura coming back from the kitchen again, this time with two more bottles and two glasses. His liver was going to suffer greatly from this. Yura unsteadily handed him a glass and poured the wine to the brim, almost spilling it. He began emptying it immediately, not in sips but gulps, and chuckled a bit as he heard her mumble with a hiccup, "Here'sh to your healths ministrant spiritsh…" before downing her glass. Even drunk she was quoting from books she read.

* * *

She was a happy drunk. She laughed at anything and everything, from the fact that Kyouya was drunk too, down to observation that she had yet to change out of her clothes. Incidentally, there being only four bottles of wine in the cooler, they decided to go the bedroom with their remaining two bottles and drank on the bed, having random little snippets of conversation all the while. He downed yet another glass and took up the bottle to pour more only to find out it was empty. He let it drop back on the ground. He turned to see Yura giggling to herself, stirring the remaining wine she had in her glass with her finger. Her eyes met his, looked at his empty glass, the bottle next to her (which was also empty), and then back at him before offering her glass to him. He wavered, but eventually took it and downed it all before letting the glass roll off the bed and onto the floor with the bottle.

He was drunk. Very drunk. He couldn't remember ever getting this drunk in his life. Yet he felt...calm. Minus the swim-my feeling in his skull and the fact the room seem to be moving. He dwelt on this swirling-calm feeling for awhile before Yura broke his contemplation of it.

"Hey shenpai."

He turned.

"You ticklish?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. He honestly didn't know. He never had been tried before.

"Wouldsh like to find out?"

Before being even given a chance to respond, Kyouya found himself tackled on to the bed and had pale fingers with long nails running up and down his sides. It was probably the oddest feeling he had ever experienced: the tingling sensation welling up in his chest and glee building in his throat, threatening to escape. He suppressed his laughing while trying to get away from her hands. But Yura had strategically used her feet to keep his hands at bay, by spreading them apart, while attacking him. Trying vainly to get away for some time, he eventually gave into the feeling and burst out into fit of laughter. Unrestrained, to point where tears came to his eyes and his stomach hurt from the exertion.

Yura, though enjoying the sound of his laughter, even in her drunken state knew not to take it too far. Though what she considered not too far was beyond Kyouya's limit, who was now having trouble catching his breath. So he did the only thing he could do in his position. He wrapped his legs around her and all but threw her across the bed. She landed on the pillows, seemingly sobered up by the shock of being tossed, before assuming a cat crouching stance and pouncing back in his direction. Instead of being pinned down again, Kyouya caught her and held her down so she lied on top of him, both in an uncontrollable state of laughter. He then began to tickle her.

In the face of her frequent denials, Yura was actually quite ticklish, especially her neck where Kyouya was now attacking. She managed to squirm out and attempted to jump back to the other side of the bed. Only Kyouya, who also seemed less drunk now, grabbed her ankle, stopping her leap, playfully tossed her on the bed and pinned her there by hovering over her while they still laughed, though he stopped shortly, Yura completely unaware of their position. Her giggling soon subsided, and by the time she did notice, Kyouya leaned down to kiss her. Her smile faded and her eyes seem to cloud over. He kissed her again, this time deeply, before going down, placing small kisses on her neck. He stopped, noticing not only the veins sticking out her neck but her whole body was tense and raised his head to see that her face was distorted, almost as if she was in pain.

"Yura?"

She opened her eyes, stunned but smiled again.

"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No, nothing. I'm fine, go ahead."

He reluctantly kissed her. She responded with eagerness, a sign of her consent. He traveled down to her neck but it didn't take long to feel her tense up again. He raised his head and could see her hands clenched until the knuckles were white, some of the sheet in her fist. He looked at her face to see her teeth clenched and eyes screwed shut.

"Yura." He was firmer this time, his tone demanding an explanation.

She looked at him, a mixture of quaking and suffering.

"It's noth-"

"Yura."

"C-could you just not kiss me there?" she asked meekly, trying a different approach.

"Why?"

"I-I just…please just…don't-"

"Is it because of her?" the thought came out of his mouth the same time it entered his head, alcohol having deadened his sense of tact.

Yura was silent to his question. Not because she didn't want to answer, but because she was trying to discover the reason herself.

"Yura?"

Silence still reigned.

Kyouya gave a frustrated huff.

"Why can't you just tell me Yura?"

"Why are you so bent on knowing Kyouya?!" she shot back hotly.

He jumped and watched her move to the foot of the bed. The young woman began to curl into a ball, putting her hand over her ears, and the brown colored eyes seemed to see something else. Nothing that was present in that room.

"Yura?" he called to her in concern as she slightly rocked back and forth, her mouth at her knees. Her eyes were wide with fear and a cold sweat settled on her skin.

"Yura!"

Pulling her out of the fetal position, he held her shoulders and shook her a little. Yura blinked and focused on him. She couldn't understand why his face was traced with panic.

"Kyouya-senpai, I'm sorry." She whispered, making sound similar to a dry sob.

"Shh, it's ok." He didn't want to upset her any further.

"But I-"

"It's okay."

"Ky-" he cut her off with a rough kiss and with that she seemed to get the message.

He maneuvered himself to the head of the bed with an arm still around her. The Ootori heard the occasional quiet sniffs but his shirt was still dry.

* * *

_It was dark._

_Looking around, even with the supposed thick shroud of black, the tatami mats lining the floor could be differentiated from the empty white walls. Ears listened intently for any sound at all, the mind wishing the rain would be silent this time as it made one drowsy._

_The next time the eyes opened it was because the ears had heard a sound. The sound of a wooden door sliding on its track._

"_Hehe…"_

_Laughter. Laughter was never a good thing in this room. It meant more pain and the brain wasn't sure how much it could take again so soon._

"_There you are. Why are you hiding your face? Come here."_

_The eyes rose to see the silhouette of a woman on her knees. They could distinguish a smile and a hand stretched out. The head flinched but the hand didn't move away. It stroked the cheek with doting, a hidden roughness poorly concealed._

"_Why are you afraid? Don't worry Yumie, Chiko will make you feel better."_

'_Whose Yumie?' thought the brain, while the small undernourished body trembled violently as a hand lowered to the waist and undid the obi of the small yukata. The lips that were smiling now puckered and touched the twiggy neck, leaving marks of lipstick as it went down with each peck._

"_Chiko will make you feel so good…"_

_The nose smelt something strong and fermented coming from the mouth touching the neck. Small thin hands attempted to push the hourglass figure away but to no avail. The woman proved too strong. She wrapped her large hand around the wrist and pressed them to the mat. The body felt something crawl on its skin as the stained lips pushed against dry cracked ones._

"_Relax Yumie, Michiko will make it allll better…."_

Yura jumped awake but quickly closed her eyes. The movement woke Kyouya who looked down at her for minutes, trying to ascertain if she had just jumped in her asleep. He pushed some hair out of her face. His wife opened her eyes.

The sad look was now distraught.

"Senpai, I-"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Do I have to kiss you again to make you be quiet?" he asked under his breath.

Yura looked down, as if ashamed. Kyouya sighed mentally. He had only asked half-jokingly to get her to laugh. He could do nothing as she got up from his loose embrace and picked up a little pouch and towel before heading into the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Yura couldn't catch her breath. All breathing was in short gasps. Her head spun and ached while images of the slow moving dream flitted across her eyes. She became afraid to blink because she could see it more clearly.

Michiko staggering towards her. Her small hands in the woman's face, trying to push her off. Her many attempts until finally she gave up, as she did in all those visits in the basements. The hands sliding up her thighs…

She squeezed her eyes shut; shaking her head, trying to tell herself it was just a nightmare, nothing more. But it felt so real. And her breathing was getting worse. Yura crawled over to the pouch she had dropped and searched through it for her asthma pump. Her limbs felt numb and heavy, it requiring more strength to do such a simple thing.

"You know it happened." said the quiet voice in her head. Only now it sounded like it was using a microphone near her ears while still keeping the hush intact.

Yura shook her head more.

"No, it didn't. It was just a nightmare." She spoke aloud.

"Stop lying to yourself. You know it happened. And it happened more than once."

"No! Shut up it was just a nightmare!" she cried, throwing all the contents of the pouch onto the floor and running her hands among the items, not sure what she was looking for anymore, though her breathing had not improved.

"You just forgot, like you forgot everything else. The recent 'visits' alone are enough to drive anyone mad with hate…"

"SHUT UP!" she put her hand over her ears. Tears poured and fell off her chin like raindrops. "IT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Ah, but you and I both know it is."

"NO!"

Yura's back hit the sink. A crashing noise made her look up. The ceramic cup she had placed on the counter that morning now lied in pieces on the floor. She went over and began to pick up the shards, apologizing to the echoing air.

"There is one way you can forget again….and permanently."

She stopped and listened, hearing the voice out. Anything was better than remembering that.

"You can just end it all here and be in the darkness you are so accustomed to forever." The voice sounded happy.

Yura's eyes widened. They lowered to the broken ceramic. She took up a piece, pinching it between her fingers. The skin broke and blood trailed down the material and plopped unto the tiled floor.

"Just one piece and you can say goodbye to the pain, the fear, the nightmares, all of it!"

Yura took a bigger fragment and held it to her wrist. Her vision was blurred though she had in her contacts. Her hands wouldn't stop trembling.

"Now, why didn't you think of this before?" the voice accused in a chastisement.

"Why? Because…" she didn't continue but closed her eyes as new images came to mind.

Her grandparents.

The host club.

Yuki hugging her arm in the car.

"I love you, Yumiko…"

The picture of Kyouya flashed through her head. Then the stricken face she saw last night.

Yura dropped the ceramic and moved away from it as if it were following her, yelling at her to do the deed. She held her wrist.

'What am I thinking?!'

The panting quarter scrambled to the tub and filled it with water. She dunked her head into the tub. Five seconds past before Yura pulled up for air. Taking her hand, she splashed her face with the cold water.

'How could I even think of doing that? After all this time?'

"It must be the alcohol making a mess of my brain." She reasoned, resting her head on the edge of the tub, a hand still in the water.

She stayed there for some minutes, trying to understand what she had almost done, until she heard a knock and then Kyouya's voice. Only then did she recollect she hadn't locked the door.

"Yura, I apologize, but I need to-" he stopped at the sight of his wife on the ground, her left hand in the tub and a piece of sharp ceramic a few feet away from her.

She watched his eyes go from the one to the other before they enlarged and he rushed over to her, looking more affrighted than last night.

"Senpai, wait, I can explain…" she tried but her volume dropped to a faint murmur. He moved unassumingly but with haste, taking her arm out of the tub and checking it. Then her other arm. Her legs. Neck. Even went so far as to lift up her dress and check her stomach and ran a hand down her lower back. A blush crossed her face.

"Yura, what do you-" Kyouya couldn't finish. He was breathless.

"Kyouya-senpai, I can-I wasn't-I just couldn't-" she buried her face in her hands and began once again to curl in on herself. She was still and once Kyouya had regained some of his composure, tried to pull her out of the position. The young woman gave no resistance. He raised her face to see her eyes closed and mouth open.

Yura had fainted.

* * *

Chapter 37 next.

Love and Peace.


	37. Chapter 37

"Those confiding their pain cannot know at the outset how much they will be required to relive it."

~Barry Unsworth~

* * *

"Well, well. The newlyweds have returned!"

"Yu-chan! Kyo-chan! Welcome back!"

"Congratulations."

"Welcome back."

"Welcome back Yura-chan!"

Yura smiled weakly as the entire host club gathered around. She was exhausted and didn't bother to respond to their various greetings, though she vaguely questioned why the twins only addressed her. They hugged her one by one, even Haruhi, with sympathetic looks on their faces. Not caring to know why though, she let the twins practically carry her to the car. Mori and Hotta carried the luggage while Haruhi and Honey followed along, Tamaki lagging behind to drape his arm over Kyouya's shoulder.

"So how was the honeymoon with your lovely wedded wife, mother."

Kyouya had to ask himself to this day why Tamaki still called him that. It was starting to creep him out.

"Fine."

"Fine?! Only fine?"

"Yes. Tamaki." his tone hardened as he gave Tamaki a dismissive side-glance "Fine."

Tamaki blinked and moved back to look at his best friend.

"Kyouya, did something happen?"

Kyouya pushed up his glasses, calming himself. "No, nothing at all."

He walked ahead of Tamaki, not wanting him to ask anything more.

* * *

"Yu-chan! Yu-chan! Did you have fun in France?"

Yura nodded, rustling through her bag. "Ah, good it didn't crush." She pulled out a pink box and handed it to Honey.

"French confectioneries, I got them from the bakery by the hotel."

"Thank you!" he opened them and began to eat, getting crumbs, icing, and fillings all over his face and clothes. It was at time like these, Yura really couldn't believe he was five years older than her. She gave everyone else their gifts, most of it being souvenirs and clothing. Everyone seemed to be in a contest of berating Kyouya for making her carry all the stuff she brought.

"The least you could do is carry your wife's things, Kyouya. Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman?"

"What a horrible husband..." the twins pretended to mumble under their breath though they were fully audible.

"That's not very nice, Kyo-chan!" Hunny exclaimed between bites.

Mori nodded.

He ignored the comments, taunts, and mumblings. He simply sat opposite to Tamaki, writing in a small leather-bound book, the blond giving him a troubled look all the while.

* * *

Where they would live became another topic that almost verged on an argument while planning the wedding. Yura had come to the conclusion that she would just move in with Kyouya into his condo. Kyouya, on the other hand, was already in the process of buying a mansion similar to the Ootori estate. Yura was against it. She did not have good experiences when it came to mansions.

After hearing her reason, they came to a compromise: they found a house partially suitable to both their taste. It was still unnecessarily big to Yura and a bit on the small side for Kyouya, but the couple kept their peace and agreed to make it their new home.

When they reached their destination, Yura felt some tension leave her for probably the first time since landing in Japan when she caught sight of Hirohito and a nearly identical face. She ran up to them, giving her brother a spine-creaking hug, before Hirohito knelt down and kissed her hand, giving his customary warm smile. It was something she was sure she wouldn't get used to. Yura turned her face, red cheeks and all, away from his view. They reached the front door which Hirohito opened with a copy of his own keys.

"Welcome home, Ootori-sama, Ootori-fujin."

Both Yura and Kyouya were caught off guard by the address, but kept it to themselves as they began to step to cross the threshold. They were stopped by Tamaki.

"You can't just walk in like that!" he yelled in their faces, holding his hands out in front of them blocking the entrance with his body.

"Why not?"

"Kyouya has to carry you over the threshold: bridal style."

They both gave Tamaki "you are a sentimental idiot" glare before turning around to see the others, including Haurhi, nodding in agreement.

"It's just a silly western tradition, like bouquet tossing; it doesn't really have any real significance you know?" Yura tried to reason.

Though they both seem in agreement on the subject, the reasons for their reluctance were on completely different grounds. Yura found it silly and strongly believed Kyouya would definitely not do something like that, especially considering how he seem to be keeping her at a distance since the third night of their honeymoon. Kyouya's reluctance, however, had nothing to do with thinking it ridiculous.

So when Yura was about to try convincing her half French friend to let them pass, a sound between a squeak and a gasp escaped her open mouth at feeling of her body being taken off the ground. She looked at Kyouya in surprise, who taking her firmly into his arms, walked past the threshold into the parlor before putting her down. They were seemingly unaware of the other's speeding heart rate and were paying too much attention to their own to notice the host club's slack jaws and wide bulging eyes. Yuki and Hirohito smiled at one another, before gently pushing everyone out and closing the door.

* * *

The next two months went by insipidly at the new Ootori residence. Yura absorbed in her studies to make up for the last two weeks and Kyouya with work. What bothered Yura though weren't the long hours, late nights, and little sleep Kyouya got, but how he always seemed busy.

Even on weekends.

They had agreed some time ago to keep their weekends as free as possible to rest up as well as spend time together. It felt as if her surmises were being confirmed by the fact Kyouya always had an unexpected call or meeting or paperwork on Sundays and Saturdays that weren't complete until well into the night. It got to the point that the only time they ever saw each other was when the other was sleeping.

Yuki came to visit when this rote was going into the third month. He found his sister in her study (which was actually a room with bookshelves and other empty nooks to keep various materials for her hobbies) at her desk, staring at her Biology textbook in a futile attempt to read.

"Hello Yu-chan."

He was greeted with a listless glance and a nod. Yuki tilted his head, walked over to where Yura sat and moved the textbook. Yura leaned back, allowing him to do as he pleased. He sat down on her desk.

"Is something wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?"

His eyes narrowed as he studied his twin sister's downcast eyes and arid tone. He grabbed her face and brought his with an inch of hers.

"Tell me."

Her eyes remain down, running her hand across her nose.

"Is it Ootori-nii-san? He's not treating you badly is he?" he tried guessing, thinking already what he would do to him if it was the case.

Yura smiled sardonically, before whispering "I don't think it constitutes as bad treatment, technically..."

Now whatever Yuki was planning to do to Kyouya was almost set in stone as he asked what happened.

Yura gave a long-suffering sigh, thinking all the while what a weirdo she must be talking to her brother about this. So she told him: Kyouya's avoidance and his seeming determination to keep her at a distance. Though more she talked, the more these things she noticed added foundation and stability to the fears she wished not to acknowledge. When she simply kept such thoughts to herself, she could brush it off as merely mild paranoia, over-analyzing, anxiety, anything. But the more she talked the more the convictions gathered solidity and it hurt. By the time she finished, she felt as if she was on the verge of tears and abhorred it.

Yuki didn't find her explanation very far-fetched though. He thought Kyouya had been behaving strangely when they had returned, but he took it for the youngest Ootori's droll way of keeping his feelings out of the observation of others.

"When did he start acting this way?"

She shrugged half-heartedly. "…Around the third night of our honeymoon."

"That long?!"

"Well, I guess he got what he wanted so there was no longer any reason for him to pretend..." she felt the tears gather, but refused to let them brim over. '_Ugh. This is fetching ridiculous.__'_

"Got what he...?" Yuki's face went red as it sunk in. "You mean he started acting this way after...?"

"I said I guess."

"..So then... you're not sure...? How can you not be sure?! Obviously you were there!...right?" he felt his face heat up even more; it never occurred to him how embarrassing it would be having this kind of conversation with his sister.

"I'm saying I am not sure because I don't really remember what went on after we got home on the second night from dinner, I was drunk and-"

"YOU WERE DRUNK?! _WHAT THE PERDITION WAS OOTORI THINK HE WAS DOING GIVING YOU ALCOHOL?!_"

She unplugged her ears. "He didn't get me drunk...on purpose. It was my fault, I ate his dessert."

"His dessert?"

"Yes, tiramisu. I didn't know they soak it in rum."

Yuki barely stifled a snort. "You got drunk off tiramisu? And here I thought you were okay with alcohol."

"Shut up. I digress. The point is I was drunk, I think he was drunk and everything about the second night and third morning is a blank to me."

Yuki was more puzzled now. As calculating as Kyouya was, he was sure he wasn't doing this without reason. After all the trouble he watch the man go through just to get this girl a ring...he couldn't believe all that was an act.

"So where is he now?"

"On a business trip, he left last week."

Yuki nodded and decided to change the subject, resolved going to have a lengthy conversation with his new brother-in-law when he got back.

* * *

Fortunately for Yuki, Kyouya arrived a few hours later, tired and missing Yura more than he liked. He figured being away from her would calm him enough to at least be around her, but it seemed to do the exact opposite.

'_Distance makes the heart grow fonder...__'_

He scoffed aloud at the passing thought.

Walking into the parlor, he stopped dead in his tracks to see Yura with a tray heading towards the stairs. She caught sight of him in her peripheral vision and an awkward silence ensued as they stared at one another, quite desperately wishing themselves someplace else.

"Welcome back." Yura forced a smile, determined to make it seem like his arrival didn't bother or concern her in the least.

"I'm home." he said, loosening his tie, walking with his eyes closed. He wondered why now of all times she decided to wear the shorts Hikaru and Kaoru had bought for her.

"How was the trip?"

He walked past her, the scent of lavender knocking him in the face.

"Fine."

"I see."

"I have some work to finish. Just have dinner sent to my office."

"Alright."

She clutched the tray where the tea set rested to avoid chucking it at his receding figure. Kyouya clenched the fist holding his tie to stop himself from going back down the steps and doing something he might or might not regret.

Yura went back into her study and let the tray drop on the table with a loud clang. It was then she realized her brother was nowhere to be found.

'Where did he...?'

She looked down to see a note on her desk:

Will be back soon, just going to have a little chat ;)

Yura scratched her head for a few minutes before it dawned on her what he meant. 'But how...when...? He just...' She sighed and leaving the tea tray on the desk, went to the bedroom.

* * *

Kyouya let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he got into his office. The scent of lavender still lingered in his head and the smell of books, paper, and ink never seemed so disagreeable to him as it did now. He swerved the custom leather chair, with every intention of collapsing on it. He jumped to see a familiar face frighteningly resembling his wife's sitting in it, legs crossed and hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Welcome home, Ootori-onii-san." Yuki smiled sweetly.

"Good afternoon Komatsu-san." he said, instinctively suspicious as to why Yuki saw the need to be in his office.

"Oh come on, we're related now! You can least call me by my name. Onii-san."

Yuki's cheerful tone only succeeded in further unnerving Kyouya.

"...Is there something you wanted, Yuki-san?"

The cheerful smile got wider as he rose out of the chair, turning it to allow Kyouya to sit.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you guys were getting on. Yura says you're quite busy with work lately."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Yes, it seems there was quite a back up from the two weeks I took off."

"I see, I see. That would fully explain why you're shunning your wife like the plague then."

Kyouya felt guilt stab him in the chest before observing Yuki, who was still smiling cheerfully.

"Now. Ootori-onii-san. You're a reasonable, level-headed person. So I'll give you a chance to explain, seeing as I did warn you that I WOULD kill you in cold blood if you ever made her cry." he spoke as happily as ever, cracking his knuckles all the while.

Kyouya felt the stab go deeper, sharper.

'She's crying...'

He removed his glasses and covered his eyes with his hand. Yuki stared, not expecting that reaction out of him. With anger abated and curiosity roused, he placed a hand on Kyouya's shoulder and waited until he made eye contact with him before asking.

"...What really happened on that second night...?"

Kyouya informed him of what happened that was all a blank to his sister. By the time he finished, Yuki was shaking his head, tears trailing down his face. They were both silent for some time.

"You know, I never wanted to dwell on the thought that she might have went beyond anything but beating Yumiko..."

"So did I, but after that night I've had to consider the worst."

"...I'm sorry, Ootori-onii-san, I guess I should have thought more about it before-"

"It's alright; perhaps completely avoiding her was not the best plan. I figure it would be safer this way, that's all."

"...So...you're ignoring her...so you won't be...enticed..?"

Kyouya suddenly found his desk far more interesting to look at than anything else at that moment.

"In a sense, yes."

Yuki hunched over, a low chuckling turning into a fully audible fit of giggling. He checked himself when he caught the glare of death on his brother-in-law's face.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just...it's amazing how different it all seems now."

Kyouya expressed his bewilderment by usual inclination: one raised eyebrow.

Yuki wiped his eyes. "She thinks you want nothing to do with her now that you and I quote: 'got what you wanted'.

It was probably the first and only time he had ever seen the cool man blush, though it was hardly discernible. His eyes diverted as he appeared to be trying to get his mind to wrap around the idea. Involuntarily, his head slightly shook, brow furrowed.

"Why would I marry her just for that?"

Yuki gave him a pointed look.

"You'd be surprised how common that is. Not everyone believes marriage is binding or that there is such a thing as love."

'I am aware of that all too well.' Kyouya continued to shake his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Yuki watched the distress, deep down in his heart glad that Kyouya was earnest when it came to her.

"This needs to end…" was the only thing Yuki could distinguish among the business man's mumbling. He got up and slipped on the rimless specs, startling Yuki by his abruptness. "I'm going to go talk to her." he walked briskly to the door.

"Now?!" Yuki almost bellowed in disbelief, both shocked yet pleased with his quick decisiveness.

"Yes, before it festers anymore." with that last discordant line he close the door behind him, leaving a smiling younger brother-in-law leaning on his large oak wood desk.

"Well, I'll take my leave..."

* * *

"Yura, we need to talk."

Yura's head shot up. Kyouya sounded determined and the last thing she expected was for him to walk through the door of their bedroom. Despite his vigor, he didn't catch Yura's reflexive response so she had time to turn her attention back to her knitting, feigning not to know he existed.

Kyouya slowed as he reached the nook where Yura was sitting with a half-made scarf resting on her lap, the yarn threatening to fall off the round table. This seemed to be one of times Kyouya had no choice but to be patient. Knowing now how she saw the situation, he was aware her apparent indifference was just the way she coped. So he simply stood by the table as Yura finished up a row.

'Since when does she know how to knit?' the thought crossed him as she rested the connected sticks on her lap before looking up. He cringed inwardly at her standoffish expression, her eyes seemed to have darkened in color and he found himself ashamed to have let this get so bad.

"Yura, we need to talk." he repeated.

She gestured for him to sit, which he refused.

"Do you remember what happened that night?" Kyouya asked, wanting to get straight to the point and assuming she knew what he meant. Her face was pure confusion, before it dawned on her what he was talking about. She didn't think her brother was going to be talking with him about that already.

"...Not really..." she responded hesitantly, a bit afraid as to where this was going.

"You were drunk."

She nodded.

He took the chair previously refused and placed it in front of her, at a distance where their knees almost touched.

"Do you remember us going into the bedroom to drink?

"...vaguely...I...gave you my last glass?" trying out the blurry image she saw in her head.

"Yes, do you know what happened after that?"

She thought about it for a long while, before shaking her head. He leaned in, placed his hands on her face and kissed her.

"Do you remember now?"

She moved back and she shook her head again, more confused than before. He leaned in again, this time kissing her neck. He felt the muscles in Yura's neck tense; she grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him back.

"What are you-?"

"You don't remember?"

"You kissing me on the neck?! NO!" her volume ran a bit high from alarm.

"You remember nothing after you gave me that glass?"

Her voice became small. "...no...?"

He put his head in his hands.

"Kyouya-senpai, what is it?" she was getting tired of all the random questions. She felt bad enough as it was not be able to recall what happened. She didn't need him pointing it out to her so many times.

"If I tell you now, you would hardly believe me..." she heard faintly.

'Was it really so bad...did I do something or...?_' _Then something was brought fore front to her mind. "This...wouldn't have to do with the...broken ceramic I found on the bathroom floor, would it?" she asked, terrified now as she had an idea what might of happened.

Kyouya's head rising only deepened her fears."You saw that...?" it didn't even occur to him that the shards had remained on the floor.

She nodded cautiously.

"Yes it does."

Kyouya felt his chest grow tight as Yura's eyes bugled while her knitting fell off her lap and she rested her elbow on the table, covering her face with her hand. She sighed, and then was still.

"What happened senpai...?" her tone was flat.

"You had seemed to...recall something and had a...panic attack, so to speak."

Kyouya wished she would cry, groan, or even scream at this point, finding Yura's dispassionate nodding highly nerve-racking than anything else. They both remained silent before she asked: "Did I…?"

"No. I thought you did. Your left arm was in the tub and it was filled with water...I checked, but found nothing..."

Another calm nod.

"Were you kissing me when the"...she clenched her teeth for moment, but finally settled with, "panic attack happened?"

Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Yes."

Yura shook her head. She took a deep breath and let it out unevenly, shaking, before moving her hand from her face. Her eyes shined with unshed tears.

"I'm really, very sorry."

He opened his arms. She stalled, but got up, resting her forehead on his shoulder as he embraced her.

"There is no need for you to apologize."

"But I-"

"Hush, Yura." the way he said it was brusque but still had a warmth to it Yura could detect.

She kept silent.

He relished the feeling of her in his arms. Yura repositioned herself a bit so that her chin was on the top of his shoulder, feeling like a complete idiot for not being able to even remember the actions she was apologizing for. Even with being told, memory seemed intent on giving her nothing but clouded pictures and phrases which she went through, trying to decipher and make sense of.

While this confusion was going on in her head, Kyouya was trying to bury the growing urge to trail kisses along her neck. He knew very well it was something he shouldn't be doing; Yura was still processing what happened. Not to mention the possibility of her relapsing if he repeated the action that brought on her 'attack' now that she was aware of it. Yet, with her scent filling his nostrils and her being so still and seemingly not showing signs of moving anytime soon, it became too tempting with said neck pressed against his cheek. So he hazarded one kiss on the base of it, where he could feel the pulse of her jugular. As he anticipated, her neck grew strained and she pulled away from him, her hand over where he had just put his lips.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she tried to glare at him to hide her agitation. All she got was a shrug in response. She got up and picked up her knitting before heading out the door, much to Kyouya's chagrin.

She stopped by the door frame and sunk to the ground as she felt her hot face and tried to consciously still her racing heart.

'_What the blazes is wrong with me?_'

Yura headed back to her study and tried to knit again, but her hands shook, so she tried reading. She skipped dinner that night as she tried to not think about the afternoon.

* * *

The next day Yura awoke to an empty king size bed. Thinking Kyouya had woken up earlier to get work done on this rainy Saturday, she fell back unto the mattress for a few more minutes, trying to subside the feeling of vertigo. After some time, Yura got up and headed towards the bathroom. With her eyes barely cracked open, it wasn't a surprise to Kyouya that she didn't see him come out of the shower. However, he didn't think she would choke on the toothpaste in her mouth from seeing him in the reflection. Yura whipped around, her eyes trailed down, only to fly back up. She turned back to the sink.

'Why does he not have a towel on?!' she heard his footsteps come closer to her and she swallowed a scream and some toothpaste when she saw his arm brush past her to grab the towel on the edge of the basin.

"Good morning." Kyouya said as lightheartedly as he could, though it was in actuality one in the afternoon. Yura only nodded, keeping her eyes in the opposite direction.

He sighed, a bit exasperated.

'And so she turns into a heap of nerves...'

She risked a glance to find Kyouya face etched with

disapproval?

disappointment?

frustration?

"Did you s-sleep well?" she stammered out before getting an odd sense of déjà-vu. Kyouya didn't deigned to respond, only watched as Yura quickly brushed her teeth while he dried his hair with another towel, sensing her wanting to get out the bathroom as soon as possible. As she rested the mouthwash back into the medicine cabinet, he grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him. Her breathing hitched and Yura wondered briefly if she was starting to have an asthma attack. Because it sure as deuce felt like one.

She didn't move as Kyouya stared at her awhile before wrapping his wet body around her frame, resting his hands on her lower back. Afraid Kyouya might feel her rapid pace of a heartbeat at the proximity, the young wife tried to create a little distance. Kyouya wasn't having it.

He moved back only enough to kiss her, which grew in intensity as his mind dwelt on the fact that yesterday was the only time since they had returned from their honeymoon that he had touched her, besides carrying her across the threshold. She responded, but her mind was filled with anxiety as she feared where this might lead.

It never fully occurred to her until yesterday how psychologically and emotionally unready she was for...that. When they had left for their honeymoon she figured she would just get it over with before reality caught up with her or be drunk when it happened, but now being pressed up against the cold bathroom wall, fully sober, with a warm, firm, wet body pressed against her made her feel light-headed and a jumble of emotions she couldn't place. She realized at that moment what a hypocrite she had been all this time; talking so calmly about such things only to be on the verge of hysteria now that it actually seemed possible. Kyouya, whether sensing her anxiety or going along with what he had planned eventually pulled away; he was bit surprised to feel her trembling and the appearance of fright on her face.

He sighed.

She gulped.

His hands were now leveled on the wall with her head so he felt the brush of hair as she slipped away, but he made no move to detain her. He simply walked out the bathroom to see her gathering her things for her bath. He got dressed when he heard the door shut, only putting on a pair of black sweatpants and a blue arm-less top as he turned on his laptop and began to type. An hour later, she came out of the bathroom, in a small purple towel, her cheeks red and vibrant from hot water.

He looked back at the screen and hit the backspace button, correcting the nonsense he had just typed. She went through various drawers before heading back to the bathroom and coming out a second time fully dressed.

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she fixed the sheets on the bed, laid on it and took a book out of the drawer of her night stand. When he pressed save and closed the laptop, he focused his full attention on her to see what book she was reading. He walked over to the bed in time to see her put the Bible away, mumbling something to herself as she did so.

"What book were you reading?"

All the fright he had seen earlier appeared washed away by her shower. She smiled.

"Psalms."

He nodded.

"Have you ever read the Bible senpai?"

"Yes, when I was younger, though I don't remember much of it."

"Would you read it now?"

He looked at her awhile before answering: "Perhaps."

The atmosphere seemed almost strained and unpleasant. Kyouya sighed for the third time already, deciding to dispel the mood.

"Yura, you can relax, I'm not going to do anything to you."

She jumped. Then her shoulders sagged, but he could tell she didn't quite believe him. He turned to her and looked her square in the face, placing his hand on his cheek. She began to calm by degrees.

"W-Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

She bit her lip as her face tinged before mumbling, "...earlier...in the bathroom..?"

Kyouya's face remained docile.

"Because I felt like it."

He smirked mentally as he watched the color leave her face and the frown deepened.

"Do I look like some object you can just kiss and feel up when the mood hits you?" she asked, glaring a little.

"No, but last time I checked" He lifted her left hand. The two rings seem to spitefully gleam in the light, "you are my wife."

The blush came back, this time from indignation and she snatched her hand away. He was aware this wasn't going to help at all, but couldn't seem to let the opportunity of teasing her pass by.

"You didn't have a problem with me sleeping on you a few months ago."

She huffed. "I'm used to that. Yuki did that a lot when we were younger."

He raised an eyebrow.

'That's why...?'

He moved closer and put her to lie down on her side before placing his head on her chest, not breaking eye contact with her all the while. She showed no reaction, her face gave no indication except a slight twitch of her eye from the pressure of his head. His eyes narrowed.

"You have no qualms with this."

"I just told you I-."

'How about this then…'

He pulled down her shirt, exposing her sternum before placing a kiss on it. He heard the sharp intake of breath before she began struggling to get away from him.

* * *

The living room of the Ootori residence had the two sole occupants having dinner, which was of course take out, both of them being too tired to cook. Kyouya wasn't sure whether to be frustrated, amused, or just not care anymore. He looked up from the plate he was eating from to see Yura reclining on the couch, one hand on her stomach while her arm was over her eyes. She appeared to be asleep, but he could tell by her breathing she wasn't. He had honestly expected her to be hesitant after what happed in France, but not outright running away from him. Though he would never admit to her, it hurt his feelings a little to see her scurrying from him like he had a disease or something.

He was so deep in thought; he was startled by his phone going off in his pocket. Without even glancing at the caller ID he answered, he knew the obnoxious ringtone could be only one person.

"What is it Tamaki?"

"Is that how you greet people when they call you mon ami?! That's so rude!"

Kyouya grimaced. His train of thought already had him in a bad mood so Tamaki calling did not in any way help at moment.

"Hello, what do you want Tamaki?" he repeated between gritted teeth, rationalizing that if he complied he would be able to get off the phone sooner.

"I was going to invite you and Yura-chan to dinner tomorrow, but now I don't feel I should." Tamaki whined, hurt by his best friend's discourtesy.

"Then don't." he replied in biting acridity, seeing Yura getting up off the couch and coming over to him after hearing him say Tamaki's name.

"Wah! Haruhi! Kyouya's being mean!" he heard something like the phone being dropped then a shuffle and a sigh before hearing Haruhi apologize.

"I have to seriously wonder sometimes what convinced you to marry that idiot." Kyouya was still angry, but the jest could be heard.

"Some days I wonder that myself." Haruhi shook her head as she looked over at her husband, who was currently in a spotlight, hugging Antoinette. "I suggested you guys come over for dinner since we haven't seen you in awhile. The twins and the others have been over quite often, but every time I asked Yura, she tells me you're at work or busy."

Kyouya looked over at her. She shrugged, not sure why he was looking at her. What she told Haruhi was true yet she felt as if she had been caught lying just by his expression. Still looking at her, Kyouya replied they would love to come over, giving a day and time. Both Haruhi and Yura grew edgy at his light reply, feeling the ominous sinister swirl beneath it.

'I am really glad I was only on the phone.' Haurhi thought as she hung up, tapping Tamaki on the shoulder and giving him back his phone. He took it, still pouting, but when Haruhi kissed him on the cheek, he blushed before getting up and allowing her to lead him into the kitchen for a late dinner.

Kyouya snapped the phone shut. "So, Haruhi has been calling you about having dinner?" he placed the hand that held his phone on his cheek.

She nodded, sensing danger, though unsure why. She casually as possible moved back to the couch she was lying on and plopped down on it.

He got up and moved over to her, sitting down in the couch next to her. She moved away a few inches. He closed the space she made.

"Yes and what of it?" she asked stiffly, moving over some more.

"And you couldn't let me know because…?" he moved closer.

"Because you were busy." she rose from the couch, Kyouya's moving really starting creep her out. "_What the fetch?_"

"Since when did you become my secretary? Why are you rejecting dinner offers for me?"

"It seems to have slipped your mind that until yesterday, we weren't exactly talking to one another." Yura turned her head away from him, crossing her arms.

Kyouya's shoulders slumped.

"I don't know what you're getting so upset about." Yura continued.

"You are right."

Yura stared at Kyouya, uncrossing her arms.

"…What?"

"You are right. I apologize."

He got up and stood in front of her. Yura looked him over to make sure it was Kyouya Ootori before her and not some well made clone.

"Perhaps, we should start by having dinner, just the two of us."

"But I can't cook now. I have an essay due-"

"That's what personal chefs in the gourmet kitchen are for."

"But-"

"You would rather do something else?"

Yura nodded bashfully.

"And what might that be?"

Yura shifted her weight from one foot to another, flexing her fingers to crack them. She found her black slippers comforting to watch.

"Watch a movie…and maybe have an early dinner afterwards?"

"At home?"

"…At home."

Kyouya chuckled.

"Consider it done."

* * *

Chapter 38 next!

Love and Peace.


	38. Chapter 38

"For me, marriage worked differently. As a single person, I never felt totally free. My commitment to my marriage freed me. No lies, no mind games, no judging each other. For me, marriage is pure joyful companionship."

~Shon Mehta~

* * *

After clearing up the situation with their honeymoon, Yura and Kyouya endeavored to spend time together. That didn't amount much. If Kyouya wasn't working or at classes, he had to sleep; just fitting in time to eat in his schedule was actually a challenge.

Yura was being bombarded with school assignments and tests. Her grades were starting to slip. She perceived this, but was caring less and less about them or her classes. It wasn't the usual distaste she had for school. It was deeper rooted. Yura kept sensing a twisted pain gnawing in the back of her mind. She still did the work and attended lectures but it became more of a body's response in a delusive attempt to keep up than any motivation from her brain.

She couldn't even find time to draw which only further provoked her. So when she woke up a few days after their date Yura groaned at a new development that had manifested during the night, adding to her frustration. She ran to the bathroom, gathering her phone on the way.

* * *

Kyouya stood over Yura, who sat on the bed with her legs crossed, bent over with her face situated into the bed. He felt discomfort just seeing her in that weird position.

"Yura, is everything alright?"

She nodded and waved a hand without raising her head. It was her way of telling him not to worry about her. A few minutes later, Yuki walked into the bedroom with a paper bag. Kyouya raised an eyebrow. Why was the older twin in such hurry?

"Yu-chan." He whispered, touching her back.

She turned to the side to face him.

"Hey." Yuki grinned a little as he patted her head.

Yura was compelled to smile some but it soon fell.

"Here, I hope I got everything." Yuki pulled out a bar of chocolate, a hot water bottle and a box of Eve.

Yura took the chocolate.

"Please try taking the ibuprofen for now Yura, you won't be able to rest otherwise."

'Like I've ever slept well….' She thought in strong cynicism, biting off a piece of chocolate.

The older twin sighed and watched her chew like it took all in her to do it. He grabbed the hot water bottle, intending to fill it in the kitchen. Kyouya followed him.

* * *

"Komatsu-san."

Yuki turned around, simpering but with sadness.

"It hurts my heart. Why such a formal address, Ootori-nii-san?"

"I apologize Yuki-san. It was a slip. What is wrong with Yura?"

The smile on Yuki's face changed.

"She didn't tell you?"

"No. When I asked her, she simply denied anything being wrong and said not to worry."

Yuki shook his head a little as he filled the stainless steel kettle to the brim and placed it on the six burner stove.

"_Her 'Aunt Ruby' came to town_."

Then probably the most stupid question ever escaped Kyouya's lips.

"You have an aunt named Ruby?"

Yuki giggled and went over to his brother-in-law to pat him on the shoulder.

"No Ootori-onii-san, '_Aunt Ruby_ means…well" Yuki felt the muscles in his neck tighten and a blush impending to creep up on his face. "What's the term for it here again….ah yes! 'Little Miss Strawberry'."

Kyouya's eyes widened. He cleared his throat, looking away from Yuki.

"Oh."

Yuki smiled at the youngest Ootori's reaction but walked away so he wouldn't see it. He drew closer to the stove to listen for the boiling inside the kettle.

"She doesn't have it every month, but when she does the first two days are usually the worst. The last three are okay."

Kyouya nodded, feeling like he should have brought his notebook to jot what Yuki was saying down.

"She'll crave sweets more than usual, but don't give her too much or she'll end up drowsy and will sleep the whole five days. Also, eggs make her feel better so make sure she eats one at some point and get her to move around. Even though she doesn't feel like getting up and walking she knows she should."

Kyouya was creating a mental list in his head.

"What is the hot water bottle for?"

Yuki gave the thick rubber casing a squeeze, heading out of the kitchen with Kyouya behind him.

"This is for her cramps. She gets backaches and bloated too….as well as headaches sometimes but she refuses to take the ibuprofen."

"Why?"

"It wears off according to her plus she says she doesn't want to become dependent on it."

"It is just a mild pain reliever."

Yuki opened the door and gestured inside with his head.

"Tell her that."

Kyouya looked over at his wife. Yura hadn't moved since they had left the room, the opened chocolate bar lay in front of her, one bite in its brown body. Yuki held him from going towards her to add, "She's sensitive to sound too so keep your voice down."

Kyouya was amazed but only nodded. To think hormones could do all this for nearly a week to a person. How did women survive?

"Yura." Kyouya whispered, crouching down and placing a hand on her hair.

She looked up and he was startled to see the rim of her eyelids were red.

"Where's Yuki?" she asked through barely open lips. It sounded almost like a groan.

"Here. I prepared the hot water bottle for you."

"Thanks." She continued to groan, taking it from him and lifting up her shirt to place it on her abdomen. Yura tried to resume her position.

"Wait!" Both twins flinched at Yuki's volume. "Sorry. But you can't bend over it. It might make the water gush out."

Yura sat up instead and leaned her upper body into the pillows set upright against the headboard. Her eyes were still closed. Yuki held a glass of water along with two white pills.

"Please Yu-chan, you'll feel better and we can try to take a walk."

Yura still refused, placing both hands on the heated bulge under her shirt. Yuki looked at Kyouya who had been staring at his wife during the little exchange. He got down on one knee.

"Yura, why don't you take them so you can get off the bed at least?"

Yura shook her head again. "I'll take them tomorrow. The second day is worse and I use them to sleep."

The three months of them acknowledging each other's existence to the bare minimum flashed through his head: of her lying by herself for hours in pain, not calling her brother sometimes, thinking she was troubling him too much.

He grabbed her hand. Yuki thought Kyouya was leaning towards his sister to kiss her, but Yura's eyes opened and remained so while Kyouya's jaw was moving.

"Yura, please. It is only so you can move around and ease the pain, even if it is only temporary."

Yura's vision shifted from the gray brown eyes to the nose and lips before her.

"He told you…"

Kyouya huffed a small laugh.

"Would you have told me?"

Yura shook her head. Kyouya could feel the rising heat of her cheeks.

"Too embarrassing. Bring them."

Kyouya raised himself and made room for her sibling who put the pills and water in hand. Yura took them, drank the glass empty and tried to get up. She stood tacked at an angle and headed to the bathroom, closing the door.

"I should of checked to make sure she swallowed them." Yuki thought aloud, when they were alone.

"Only time will tell." Kyouya propped on one of the pillars of the king sized poster bed. "By the way, Yuki-san."

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean when you said it does not happen every month?"

Yuki smiled.

"I'm not in any way trying to be rude, Ootori-onii-san, but you should ask Yura some questions too. You can't use me as a manual for your wife for everything."

Kyouya narrowed his eyes at him but the half glare withered. Yuki was right and he knew it. It was his usual method of getting information, but he couldn't do that in this marriage. Not with her. It felt like cheating for some odd reason lately and the youngest Ootori didn't like it.

"Very well, Yuki-san."

Yuki patted the taller man on the back.

"Trust, you'll thank me later."

"Hmph."

Yuki sniggered.

* * *

Kyouya stopped his work at nine in the evening and headed back to the bedroom. Yura had already gone to bed, but sleeping...he wasn't sure. The pills Yuki had given her in the afternoon might have worn off by now. He listened for snoring. Nothing disrupted the silence in the large room.

He showered and when he checked the bed again he saw a lump and that Yura's head was gone. He lifted the covers. She was in a turtle float position, her head still turned to the side with her eyes closed tight in an unproductive effort to sleep. Kyouya climbed into bed and rolled up her night shirt. He put his thumbs in the Venusians' dimples on her lower back and began to rub in circular motions. Yura raised her head as the dull persistent pain subsided. She tried to look behind her but unable to, rested her head back unto the mattress and was soon asleep. Kyouya smiled when he heard the snoring. Getting off the bed, he adjusted her until she was in her usual sleeping posture and covered her up to the chin.

His little research online before he began his work had paid off well. Though he came across correctives he knew full well Yura would probably never allow him to do, he was appeased to see what he had gathered worked.

* * *

The horrible second day, Kyouya didn't get to witness, since he had a workplace to go to. He came home as early as he could only to hear Yura had left with Tachibana. The two returned at about seven with Yura looking tired but walking erect in sweatpants and a large shirt, much to his reprieve.

"How do you feel?"

"Better than I thought I would. Walking and jogging helps, but the thought of moving sometimes just…kills the motivation, you know?"

Kyouya smiled but said nothing. He didn't regard Yura had moved next to him.

"Senpai?"

His attention was divided, so he didn't correct her.

"Yes Yura?"

"…Thank you for last night. I really appreciate it."

And before Kyouya could turn she kissed him on the cheek and was halfway to the bathroom. Kyouya sat there gawking at the closed bathroom door for ten minutes, hands suspended above the keyboard of his laptop.

* * *

With the first four days passed, Kyouya was starting to mediate on what Yuki thought appropriate to label as 'okay'. He also tried to fathom why Yuki didn't mention the time after her cycle. Yura came home from school and immediately started on dinner, ignoring any homework she had brought with her. When he finished with the paperwork he brought home, he came into their bedroom to find her in the nook watching some sappy romance American movie with a smile on her face.

As he was changing, Yura came over and sniffed him. He moved away a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Did you change your body wash?"

"…The bottle was empty this morning so I had Tachibana buy one on the way home."

Yura frowned.

"I don't like it. You smell different."

"….ok…?"

"When are you going back to your usual one?"

"As soon as this one runs out."

"Good."

She went back to her laptop.

Kyouya laid down with his face in her direction. He had this marked instinct that she might try to wash the scent off of him while he slept. She had also been hugging him almost every time she saw him and would often place her hands on his chest or arms.

* * *

A week later, he was leading Tamaki to his office to discuss a business matter. He discerned the sound of hurrying footsteps behind them but ignored it until something tackled him and climbed into his shirt. Kyouya spun around but the figure kept its ground. Soon he was staring down into his blue polo shirt at his wife.

"Yura? What are you doing?!" he yelled in aggravation by her smile and giggling when he called her name.

"Just checking something."

"Checking? Checking wha-?" the question remained unfinished as he felt Yura press her nose into his chest and took a deep breath. She let out a boisterous sigh of satisfaction.

"You went back to your old body wash!"

"Yes…I did…"

"I'm glad."

"…So I see."

She giggled again and rose up to kiss her husband on the chin. Sliding out of his shirt, Yura waved goodbye before taking off the down the way she had come, leaving a rumpled, outstretched shirt on Kyouya and a stunned Tamaki in the hall.

"Kyouya, is Yura-?"

"She's fine." Kyouya straightened out his shirt.

"But-"

"Tamaki, shut up. She is fine. Let's go."

Tamaki looked back to where Yura had run off before catching up with Kyouya.

* * *

This went on for another week. Kyouya was sure was either going to lose his mind, yield his self control and attack her or tie Yura to their bed to stop her short of molesting him. But even with the discomfort, Kyouya realized that other than the shirt incident, he didn't actually dislike it. It took some getting used to yes, but it wasn't an issue he would sit her down and seriously tell her to stop doing.

'Besides, I don't think talking would do much.' He was checking the stocks from their bedroom, glancing at Yura who was pressed in the mattress on her stomach with headphones on her ears. The touch-feely behavior had died down, but Kyouya was on the alert regardless. She took off the headphones.

"I've been that bad huh?"

Kyouya glanced at her for maybe the thirty-ninth time.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play ignorant sen-Kyouya. It doesn't suit you.

"Then what does suit me?" he smirked as she came closer.

"Not that smirk."

Kyouya smiled.

"Really?"

"Mm-hm." She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders from behind.

"Is this going to be a monthly occurrence?"

"It doesn't happen every month, so no. _Aunt flo always makes me screwy_."

He stopped typing.

"Your brother said the same thing. Are you anemic?"

"I have an irregular cycle. So far, I've gone up to two months without one. I've gone to the doctor with _Nana_, but he said other than a chance of anemia, everything else is fine."

Kyouya put his hands on the pallid arms.

"I guess I should have let you know before we got married." The smile on her face looked pained. "That you might not being getting an heir quickly."

"That has nothing to do with why I married you, Yura."

Her expression gained more cheer, happy to get the phrase she was secretly hoping for.

"I know."

* * *

As time passed, the couple progressed to having quiet days on weekends. Neither of them would leave the bedroom unless they were notified by their bodies that they required sustenance. They would have conversations, but often would just sit in cozy silence, lost in thought.

During these days, sometimes Yura would read sitting between Kyouya's legs, the Ootori male using Yura's shoulder for a head rest as he read along. She could tell whether or not the book interested him by how still he stayed each page. If he was disinterested, he would start kissing her at the top of her spine or play with her hair. Yura found herself one day purposely picking a book he wouldn't like. She laughed, but internally was alarmed.

It was on a snowy day in January they were reviling in this pastime, neither of them having moved out of the bed though they had been awake since morning. Yura was dozing when Kyouya pulled her at the waist and brought her to mould against him. She raised a hand to run her nails through his hair.

"It's hard to see you as the snuggling type." She said faintly, enjoying the warmth on her back and the scent of dark chocolate and sage filling her nostrils. Yura couldn't comprehend how after all these years such a thing could relax her.

"I'm not."

"Really? And what do you call this?"

"Holding my wife."

"Ehhh? Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so."

They were smiling broadly by now.

Kyouya pulled down the rim of her night gown far enough to get a kiss on her upper back. Yura's first response, which was dismay, melted as he continued down until he reached the bra she was wearing. He tried to take it off. She twisted around in the bed and kissed him, moving his hands down to her hips. Kyouya was startled by her abrupt movements, but let it pass.

It wasn't exactly his intention to consummate their marriage right then and now, but if she consented, he did not plan on objecting. He moved from her mouth to her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button. Yura took a breath and let it out in a big sigh to hide a gasp. There was a featheriness settling in her skull. Her heart felt like it was throbbing in her throat. Kyouya kept kissing her until he arrived at her bra again. One of his hands was propping him up. The other was in the meantime holding unto her thigh, allowing him to place himself between her legs.

His original plan of not going any further was starting to alter. Yura wasn't stopping him as he anticipated. But he did not take that as permission to advance. She stayed on her back, holding him by the shoulders, her whole face red and her eyes almost closed. He wanted to say that if she needed him to stop to tell him but the sentence was stuck in his larynx and was hard-nosed about staying there. So Kyouya nudged her under the chin with his nose. Yura focused on the blur in front of her. She pulled on his shoulder and he obeyed and lowered himself to share another kiss. Yura waited for the distress to come back, interfere with these sensations and use her arms to push Kyouya away. It never appeared. Instead was the voice, small and faint.

"He's your husband. Are you that afraid?"

'Am I?' she opened her eyes and watched as Kyouya opened his own before pulling away.

"Do you want me to stop?" the utterance was thick, husky. A grin was on his face.

She liked the sound. Yura was scared to feel her head about to shake and her mouth forming a no. She gave a small nod. Kyouya's lazy smile widened. He let go of her leg and intertwined their fingers, kissing the back of her palm. Yura's mouth went slack.

'…Who is this man…?'

"Are you okay?" Kyouya asked, very entertained by her astonishment.

She was disconcerted by him and the recognition that she was actually repining her answer. Kyouya moved so he was resting beside her again. And just when the young woman managed to open her lips to convey she had changed her mind, a knock was heard at the door. Kyouya growled. Yura propped herself on her elbows to listen.

"WHAT?!" he roared.

Tachibana opened the door an inch, and replied, "I-I'm sorry to bother you Kyouya-sama, but one of the members of the board is on the phone in your office. He says it's urgent."

"Tell him I stepped out!" he yelled as he settled back into the pillow. "_Urgent my arse_. Don't these people have other things to do?" Kyouya mumbled, his eyes narrowed.

He looked over at his wife to see she was smiling.

"Go, its fine. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither is that old fart of a money grubber."

Yura chuckled. She was cheerful to see him so pissed at the interruption. The fact that he intended to stay without a doubt made it easy to tell him to go. The young wife had come to terms with the conclusion that he would always put work first. It warmed her heart to see that maxim proven wrong.

"Go take the call…Kyouya." she urged, happy to have stopped herself before she addressed him as senpai, "It could actually be very important."

'Not more important than you.' The thought passed through his head before he could even concede to it. He peered at his partner for some minutes.

"…Are-"

"Yes, I am sure. Go ahead. Otherwise, I'll leave."

That made Kyouya get up.

"Inform him that I will be there in a few minutes."

"Yes Kyouya-sama."

Kyouya undressed as he made his way to the bathroom, putting a towel over his shoulder. Yura fixed her blurry sight at the ceiling, smiling until her cheeks hurt at the grumblings she heard.

When he returned, the quarter Brazilian made sure to cut the second round short so they could eat. Kyouya was mollified to see she hadn't been pretending to be alright this afternoon. He'd be an enormous imbecile if he let work come before her. There would be no reason at that point to get another chance at gaining her trust.

* * *

Yura was upset. Doing two weeks of studying in addition to an all-nighter only to have the class, her only class of the day, cancelled. It made her want to tear her hair out. When she arrived, she collapsed on the couch in her study and didn't move until the early evening. She decided to take a shower before starting on dinner.

By then, Kyouya came home from work with a surprise for her. He checked the study and finding it void of its usual occupant went to their bedroom, thinking she was napping. He watched the steam pour out of the unclosed door. He opened it further, expecting to wash his hands. He halted with the door knob in his grasp.

When Yura took showers, Kyouya was either sleeping or in his home office so she saw no need to pull across the shower curtains. So now Kyouya was taking in the sight of Yura's nude hinder form. Hot water poured unto her gray body while she scrubbed her scalp.

All the years he had known her, even if she was quite unreserved with her brother, Yura was prudent in terms of being clothed. Even when they had started what she referred to as 'heavy petting' a month ago, the most he had seen was her stomach; getting such an eyeful all at once left Kyouya wandering along her body with his eyes. He would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. The changes he had seen on paper were now in front of his face without the burden of clothing. What he saw only made him more desirous to see the front.

His admiring quickly became a jarring wreck when Yura removed her hair from her back to rinse it. Outset from the left shoulder blade and going in an upward diagonal was a scar dull pink and ragged at its edges, stopping a little below her right shoulder blade. Judging from its color, texture and width, Kyouya could see it wasn't recent; the scar looked as if it had spread out with her growing body. He realized then why she would always distract him when he tried to remove her shirt or bra. Why she remained on her back…

"KYOUYA!"

The business man jerked out of the contemplative stupor to find Yura hiding behind the shower curtain, furious and blushing.

"Do you mind?" she said between clenched teeth.

He murmured an apology and shut the door.

* * *

Kyouya's head was down so he didn't see Yura until her unshod feet came in his view.

"_What the blazes do you think you were doing?_"

Kyouya responded, but was distracted by his thoughts. "I apologize. I did not know you were in there."

She sighed. Seeing he appeared surprised, Yura took his unintentional lie for the truth.

"Whatever, I'll just be sure to lock the door next time." Yura cracked her knuckles as she walked off.

"Yura?"

"Hmm?"

"…How long have you had that scar?"

Yura stopped. She put her hands on her hips and looked at the closet, quiet for a time.

"Heh. You just couldn't see it and not say anything, huh?" She turned to him.

Kyouya looked up over his glasses.

"You would not tell me how if I asked you."

Yura narrowed her eyes, but not at him.

"Most likely not…It was my ticket/departing gift out of that house. How about we leave at that?"

Yura didn't wait for him to agree. She left the room. Kyouya took off his glasses and rested them on the table, putting his entwined hands to his mouth and closing his eyes.

* * *

The phrase "Little Miss Strawberry" was found on a blog site with English translations of slang from around the world that were used to indirectly inform a person of a woman's "gift from mother nature". The Japanese word for it (according to Google translate) was 'gekkei' (月経) but I decided not to use romaji in this story, minus the honorifics.

Chapter 39 next!

Love and Peace.


	39. Chapter 39

"Loving someone is giving them the power to break your heart, but trusting them not to."

~Julianne Moore~

* * *

Yura closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was in the magnificent library from _Beauty and the Beast_, surrounded by books she loved and reading to her heart's content.

She hated parties.

And here she was, holding unto Kyouya's bent arm, bowing to another one of his business associates that she would forget the name of by the time she raised her head. She didn't understand why he needed a date for this gala when he went to the one on Valentine's Day by himself.

"Look there he is!"

"Kyouya Ootori-san!"

"Wah! He hasn't aged a day!"

"Really, I think he looks more mature. He's still cool though. Not to mention hot."

"Who's that girl with him?"

"His wife."

"Eh?!"

"So that's Yumiko Takahashi…"

"She looks sickly, how does she manage to live with him?"

"Maybe they don't live together."

"He could just be trying to keep up appearances. I heard he's not interested in women."

"Such a shame."

"That's right, he divorced Maiko Shinomiya."

"So he goes for a sick one he won't have to see as much?"

"Probably…"

Yura pushed up her glasses by its side with a knuckle. She closed her brown eyes again and counted to twenty.

'Do I have delicate hearing to this degree or does everyone in here just not know how to whisper softly?'

Her hold on Kyouya's arm tightened unconsciously.

"Matsumoto-san, if you will excuse me."

Kyouya walked off.

"S-Kyouya, where are we going?"

"To the balcony, if I recall correctly, there should be one up just ahead."

"But why are we going there?"

Yura had gone from holding his arm to his large hand covering her smaller one as they climbed up the stairs.

"You have a thing for balconies."

"…I might…did you just break off a business conversation disguised as socializing to bring me up here because you thought I was tired?"

"Must you spell everything out?" Kyouya asked as he led her to the doors, keeping his head to the left in an attempt to salvage some pride.

Yura rested her back against them, but didn't open the large white French doors.

"Sorry. Just in disbelief that's all."

Kyouya put her hair behind her. The dress she wearing was a wide scallops-necked emerald dress with a sown in belted waist, making a scar on her shoulder visible. Yura had been using her hair to hide it. Kyouya ran a finger along it.

"Stop looking at me like that, senpai."

He cursed in his head.

"Looking at you like what?"

"Like you feel sorry for me. If you brought me up here and are trying to adhere to my needs out of pity, I rather you just focus on your job." Yura fumed, walking away from him.

She had taken off so quickly, Kyouya grabbed for the nearest part of her he could reach, which happen to be a wrist. Yura nearly twisted her own arm off trying to pull away without facing him. When she got free, Kyouya made for her hand and with his length of legs, was in front of her again.

"Yumiko, stop. Just listen."

Yura stopped struggling, faintly investigative to why Kyouya called her by her real name.

"I am not doing any of this out of pity."

"You weren't this obliging when we were first engaged."

"No, I was not." Kyouya admitted, closing his eyes. "And I regret that. I am doing this because I want it to be clear that you are more important than work."

Yura stopped glowering and just stared, waiting for him to continue, irresolution evident down to her lips.

"You don't believe me."

"Obviously."

"That's fine. I didn't expect you to. But get this through your head now: I do not do pity. Especially with you, you are too rough for the concept."

"Tch. Rude much? I am not rough."

"Yes, you are." He moved until his lips were by her ears. Somehow, he had managed to get her against one of the doors again. "Strangely, it's just one of the many things that I love about you."

She jerked back, hitting her head against a glass pane.

"Wha-How…ugh! Why do you do things like that?!" the pain chose after her surge to register. "Ow!"

"So you can understand that I will do whatever it takes to get you to trust me. I love you too much to let you go on doubting me the way you do, though you have good reason to."

"Who are you and what have done with Kyouya Ootori?"

Kyouya chuckled.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious."

"I know you are. It is late, let's go home."

Yura put her arm through his arm tentatively. They slowly made their descent to the ballroom.

"I still don't completely trust you."

Kyouya smiled with sadness tinting the corners of his lips. He patted her hand.

"I know."

* * *

Yura tossed the study booklet on the floor and muffled a yawn. She thought that if she wasn't at her desk she might not get tired of studying so easily. Apparently that hypothesis turned out to be incorrect.

'It's not the location, but the content.' She was starting to questioning lately why she was continuing this program if she detested it so much. 'Maybe I should change my major.' She thought tiredly as her eyes began to drift close. When she opened them again she met mint green ones staring into hers. She jumped into a sitting position.

"I don't think I've ever seen you sleep without drooling or snoring." Yuki tilted his head in innocent curiosity.

"Hey Yuki." they exchanged a kiss on the cheek. Spotting the booklet, Yuki smiled and picked it up, scanning through it before tossing it on her desk.

"Tired of it already?"

"Yup."

"Don't you have somewhere to go today?"

"Yes, at two, but I don't think I'm going."

"Isn't it a review session for the exam coming up?"

She cringed.

"More studying than I already do now?"

He chuckled. His face then grew pensive.

"How about digital art?"

"Yuki, no. I have no experience with a tablet and I do not draw consistently enough for that, I'll tear my hair out in frustration." She groaned, grabbing her head.

"…more than you already do now?"

She stared at her brother. He smiled and decided to change the subject; asking how Kyouya was doing.

"As fine as a sleeping person can do I guess."

"Sleeping?" Yuki took his sister's arm and took a glance at her wristwatch. "It's noon."

"It's Saturday. He said he's taking the day off."

"Well, _he owns the joint so I guess he can do that_."

"Mm."

The twins continued talking until Tachibana knocked on the door and entered hurriedly.

"Good afternoon Tachibana-san." Yura noticed his worried face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to bother while you have your brother over Yura-sama, but I thought you should know that Tamaki-sama and the others are here. I told them Kyouya-sama was asleep and they decide to…to go upstairs and wake him."

Yura rolled her eyes before dropping her face into her hand. Yuki was confused.

"So what?"

Yura peeked between her fingers at her brother.

"That's right. You've never seen him when he first wakes up, have you?"

Yuki shook his head, wondering what all the concern was about. "Is he grumpy when he wakes up?"

Yura got up and offered Yuki her hand. "Come with me. It's time you see a new side of your beloved brother-in-law."

* * *

Yura and Yuki reached the bedroom just in time to hear screams and see the twins and Mori with Hunny in his arms run through the door.

'Oh no…'

"Kyouya-senpai, stop! You'll kill him!"

The response given to that exclamation is not something I wish to type in this story.

"…I didn't even know you could use that word that way." Yuki breathed in wide-eyed stupor as his sister assessed the situation briefly.

Tamaki had been brave (or stupid) enough to actually try and get Kyouya out of bed by provoking him (i.e. poking, whispering/blowing in his ear, putting things in said ears, etc.) As a result, he was now flat on his back on the lavish indigo blue rug, having the life throttled out of him by Low Blood Pressure Demon himself. All the while Haruhi was futilely trying to stop Kyouya before she became a widow in her early twenties.

Yura sighed, walking over to the three. Haruhi was the first to spot her and rushed to pull her down to help extract the demon's hand from her husband's throat. She allowed Haruhi to pull her, but instead of going for his hands Yura straightened up a bit and grabbed his head which she held to her chest. His grip loosened almost instantly.

Tamaki gasped for air and scurried backward like a fiddler crab while Haruhi patted his back as he began to cough. Yura gave him a blasé look.

"You know it's insanity to do the same thing over and over again and expect a different result right?"

Everyone just stared at her as if she had just overpowered a rhinoceros and was now sitting on it and sipping tea.

"I strongly suggest you all go downstairs. I can't guarantee what he'll do or that I can control him if you come into his line of vision."

The pair of redheads and seniors' heads disappeared. Haruhi and Tamaki sprinted as quickly as they could to the only means of exit while Yuki just strolled out, turning around to gape at his sister before walking out and shutting the door.

The minute the door shut Yura felt arms wrap around her and she felt herself being raised and carried over to the bed where she finally let go of his head. He hovered over her like predator. Yura pretended not to be phased in the least.

'_Fake it 'til you make it. Fake it 'til you make it…_' she chanted in her head to stop her cheeks from turning red and her body from squirming beneath him. His eyes went downward after glaring at her for a while.

"When did you get up?"

"Between nine and ten." She replied, inwardly exuberant at her even tone. "At least I think so, when I got out the bathroom it was already after ten."

His eye twitched.

"How did get up so early?"

"I'm used to operating on very little sleep." she stated as she recalled all the times back in Ouran when she achieved just barley being able to function during school hours after being awake until four in the morning, reading manga or watching anime. However, Kyouya's mind drifted to a different instance in which she would have to stay up for hours, to be alert and prepared.

He raised himself off of her. She sat up and watched as he headed to the bathroom without a reply.

* * *

Yura came downstairs with Kyouya to find everyone huddled in a corner of the living room.

"Really you guys? Why would you wake the guy up like that if you know he's the devil spawn incarnate when awoken in general?"

They all stared in awe and respect at the young woman crossing her arms with the devil spawn incarnate behind her, who was giving them a mildly evil glare. They cowered. Yura caught the look on his face and smacked him lightly on the chest, his face relaxed as he focused on her. An arm found a way to her waist, to which she paid no mind to as she looked back at the others, continuing to talk.

"What are you guys here for anyway?"

"Me and Takashi came to have cake with you, Yu-chan! I made red velvet cake!"

Yura nodded and looked at the twins.

"We have to measure you for your dress for the party we invited you to, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"And you said you would help me with the English proficiency test."

'Why do I not remember agreeing to all this?'

"True. To think you're graduating this year. Ah, I feel so lonely."

"Don't worry, Yura, you'll get there."

Yura smiled along with Haruhi.

"Ok, the twins can measure me and then we can study and have cake while we do it. How's that sound?"

Everyone nodded and followed the Ootori female to her study. Tamaki was the only one who stayed behind. Kyouya had taken a seat on an armchair and was working on his phone so he didn't notice that his best friend was the only one in the living room besides him.

"Kyouya."

"What do you want, Tamaki?"

"There's something we need to discuss."

Kyouya looked up from his phone. Tamaki sounded serious and that put foreboding in the room.

* * *

It was evening when everyone left. Yura and Kyouya were in the dining room, having a rare early dinner.

"Yura?"

"Yes se-Kyouya."

"I have some business ventures to consult abroad with Tamaki so I won't be home."

"Really? For how long this time?"

"Six months."

"…six months?"

"Yes, apparently."

"Have things gotten bad?"

"I wouldn't say bad. More like out of hand to a certain extent."

"Does Haruhi know?"

"Tamaki will inform her tomorrow."

"Will you be allowed to visit?"

"It is unlikely. We will be going to at least three different destinations since e-mails and phone meetings are no longer sufficient."

Yura was silent for a few minutes. Then she asked the question Kyouya was hoping for.

"…Will you come back sooner if it's possible?"

"Of course,_ I shall certainly return if all be well._"

At that response, Yura also gave him the smile he was aiming for.

"When do you have to leave?"

"A week from now."

* * *

Yura woke up the day after Kyouya left. The bed felt empty. Events like this were one of the other reasons she didn't want a large house. She gave most of the staff time off with pay. She left just a few to clean up the places not generally used and left their bedroom and laundry to her care. She was glad to be kept busy after finishing her few assignments. Yura was now sure about what to do about her major.

She read and watched anime to make for all the lost hours spent studying. She even kept cooking to minimum, the majority of her diet being fruits, vegetables, and drinking water or juice; it's not that she was depressed, but felt she could be using the time to being doing something else. Yuki, eventually hearing from his unwilling sister about Kyouya's business trip abroad, came over to see his supposed lonely sister. He expected to find her wallowing around the house, bored out of her mind or pretending to be ok. So it was with surprise that he saw her come downstairs, though a little tired, happy and quite at ease. They were watching a video on the couch in the living room when Yuki shared his real reason for coming over.

"Hey, since Ootori-onii-san is gone, why don't you come stay with me?"

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Yumiko, you insult me with that question. Why would I mind?"

Yura laughed at her brother's dramatic sorrowful face.

"Sorry Yuki. Sure."

* * *

Yura stayed at her old home for two months. She returned halfway through the third month and went back to her minimalist lifestyle. But she would still look at Kyouya's toothbrush, his side of the bed and even his office when she went in there weekly to clean and would frown at the heavy realization that she missed him. She missed her husband. Was marriage supposed to feel this way?

Kyouya was only able to call once or twice. By the time he was available, it would be wee hours of the morning. A time where he knew Yura wouldn't be up unless she forced herself awake. He tried to keep their conversation light, but there were times where even his patience for her was stretched thin.

"Hello?"

"How are you?"

"You know senpai, it is customary for a person to respond with hello before asking how another is."

"It is also customary for a person to stop referring to the other as upperclassmen once they graduate from high school. Especially if said people are married to one another."

"…Touché, I'm here. Did you have a good flight from America to Morocco?"

"As good as you can have with a grown man who acts like a two year old next to you for nearly twenty four hours."

Yura giggled at the happy sarcasm.

"I could have let you use the jet if you asked."

"No, it is fine. I don't think I can tolerate having Tanaka as a pilot."

"He flew us home after your graduation."

"I was not aware of that."

"…Do you have something against Tanaka-san?"

"I have no personal ill will toward the man."

"Just?" Yura knew what that phrase meant: there was more and it was a 50/50 percent chance that he would say the rest of it. Those final lines were always his true thoughts.

"Just, some apprehensions."

"Such as?"

"…"

"Come on senpai, don't be like that."

"Are you sure he only sees you as family?"

"What are you talking about senpai? Of course he does! What else could he-?" Yura paused before her face became one of disgust. "_Oh my Gucci_. Seriously, senpai?!"

"I am only clarifying it as a possibility."

"It is not a possibility! Tanaka-san's been nothing but a father to me! Ugh, senpai! How could you even suggest-!"

"I am sorry Yura. I know you feel that way, but my concern is not with you. It is with him."

"Kyouya Ootori. Don't you dare talk about the man who has helped out of that place. If it wasn't for him, you would have never known I existed."

Kyouya was silenced. And ashamed.

"I am very sorry, Yura." He said quietly.

"…It's fine, senpai. I guess it does seem strange. A man with no blood relation to me always taking care of me like there's something tangible in it for him."

"And you don't think there is?"

Yura smiled as the many expressions of Hirohito passed along her thoughts. The first time she had seen him smile. His tears on the evening he defied Michiko. How proud he looked focusing on her during her wedding.

"I know there isn't."

"…If only you were that assured when it came to me."

Yura didn't know what to do. She definitely did not expect that response from Kyouya. She always thought her honesty about this never bothered her husband. So she did the only thing she could do at that moment: she pretended she didn't hear.

"What was that senpai?"

"Nothing. You know I do not like repeating myself Yura. It is late there, goodnight."

Kyouya hung up. Yura stared at the receiver. She put it down and began to leave neat pencil strokes in the sketchbook that lay opened on the desk, doodling as Kyouya's words repeated over and over in her head.

* * *

The fifth month was a week from ending and Haruhi, the twins, Hunny, and Mori invited themselves over for tea. They claimed it was for tea, but Yura and Haruhi knew it was the guy's way of trying to help. The two female members were surprised by how sad they had become at their husbands' absence. The narcissistic blonde and shadow king had left their presence and now the two had no idea how to be rid of them.

"Why didn't you change your major sooner if you hated so much?" Haruhi asked as she sipped the tea Yura handed to her.

"I don't know…stubbornness I guess." Yura watched Hunny eat the cake Haruhi had brought, sure that Hunny wouldn't remember that she wanted some too.

"We found it weird that you didn't take up art right away once you enrolled." Hikaru and Kaoru claimed, lounging over each other as they talked.

"Yeah, I thought that I might start disliking drawing if it was in a school-grading setting….maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Which is it Yu-chan?" Hunny asked as he took a breather from stuffing his face.

Yura shrugged. The words just didn't seem to come out right no matter how she said it, so she gave up trying to explain it.

"Whatever, I'm taking digital art with fine arts as a minor. That's all I wanted to say."

"Good luck." Kaoru raised the teacup to her. The young quarter curtsied, earning a laugh from all.

* * *

Yura was carrying a filled teapot when she spotted someone coming into the parlor.

"…Tachibana-san?"

"Ah Yura-sama. It is good to see you."

"Aren't you supposed to be with Kyouya-senpai?"

"Yes, well…about that-"

"HARUHI!"

Yura dodged a blonde bullet train that nearly ran her into the ground.

"Tamaki-senpai?!"

"Yes Yura-sama. You see, they finished the contracts and meetings earlier than they planned. So they took the closest flight they could get once the final contract had been signed."

"…Can you do that?"

"It was hasty yes, but the both of them wouldn't hear of it when I suggested a flight for today."

"Tachibana."

The bodyguard and young woman turned to the cold voice.

"Kyouya-senpai…?"

Kyouya looked absolutely ragged. His shirt was wrinkled, the tie a few inches from being undone and the bags under his eyes looked like makeup. Yura ran up to him, unaware of his appearance. They hadn't been able to share video chats as they had planned, so this was the first time Yura had laid eyes on her husband since his trip. She reacted before she could stop herself.

"Senpai! Welcome home." She snuggled into him and smiled, tears starting to gather in her eyes from joy. Kyouya put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her off.

"Sen-"

He spun and dipped the young quarter in one fluid motion, kissing her. Haruhi and the others came into the parlor with Tamaki.

"Yura, Tamaki and Kyouya-senpai are-oh."

Kyouya rose up after about minute and put Yura in a standing position. Yura eyes were saucers and her mouth was hanging open.

"Leave." Kyouya demanded without looking at the group of blushing bystanders.

"What?" Tamaki questioned.

"Get out. All of you."

"Come on Kyouya. You can't just-"

"I can and I believe I just did. Get out before I have you all thrown out." He turned to them, his face dark as he pierced into their very souls.

Tamaki picked up his wife and ran out with everyone after seeing the expression. Kyouya grabbed Yura by the arm and sprinted up to their bedroom. Yura was barely keeping up and when she had broken out of her petrified state, she was jogging so she wouldn't fall at the speed he was going.

"S-senpai, slow down. I-"

He got into their room, locked the door, and grabbed her into a snug hug.

"What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me that?"

"S-sorry."

All of Kyouya's weight started to bend Yura to the ground. She spread her feet apart and hefted him up.

"Senpai! Don't fall asleep. You have to take a shower."

"Says who?"

"Says me. You just got back and you stink of business contracts and plane air. Go in the bathroom."

"Like you can smell any of that."

"I can, so go in the bathroom." She pushed him until she reached the door. Yura forgot how childish Kyouya could become when he was tired. She put him against the wall by the sink and began to undress him, seeing as he made no indication to do it himself.

"Why are you undressing me?"

"If you won't take a shower, I'll wipe you down myself."

She felt her body lifted over his shoulder before he put her down in front of the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

"Yura."

"Yeah?"

"I have something for you."

Yura watched Kyouya open the nightstand draw on his side of the bed and take out a medium sized black rectangular box.

"A souvenir? When did you put it in there? I told I didn't want anything."

"It's not a souvenir. I intended to give it to you before I left, but forgot after…well, after I accidently walked in on you showering."

"Oh." Yura loosed the ribbon and opened the box. Her eyes shined as she stared at the red amulet.

'It looks just like…'

"Why does this look like the amulet Mrs. Brisby was given in _The Secret of NIMH_?"

"Because I had it designed to look specifically like the amulet."

"You…for me?"

"Yes. Since you like the movie so much and the book, surprisingly, though it is for children."

Yura turned it over and gasped.

"…The inscription too…?"

"You have an eye for detail. It would have been pointless not to add that as well."

"Thank you so much Kyouya. I love it."

Kyouya opened his eyes to see his wife smiling as she held the gold necklace to her chest. He didn't understand. She was in her twenties and yet at times she could look like such an innocent child and then too mature for her age. Now she was smiling like she had never known sadness. He focused on the happy blush on her wan cheeks.

Yura tried to put it on by herself. Kyouya turned her by the shoulders and secured the clasp. Yura touched the stone, her brow furrowed a bit.

"Is the stone…garnet?"

"Yes, you didn't think it was glass did you?"

"…Why do you always give me jewelry with that in it?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"It's your birthstone, Yura."

"My birthstone?"

Kyouya put a hand over his mouth and his entire body slightly shook.

"Are you laughing at me?"

"I apologize."

Yura pouted but curiosity soon won.

"What's your birthstone?"

"Topaz."

"So, it's goes by month?"

"Yes Yura, it does."

Yura nodded, making a memo to herself to look it up later. She watched Kyouya plopped unto their bed and let out a yawn. Now that she thought about it, she had never seen Kyouya yawn. She climbed up on the bed next to him.

"What? Don't tell me I have to iron my sleepwear now."

"No. I wasn't going to say anything." She held his head and he followed her movements. Yura placed his head in her lap. "I just thought I could brush your hair while you sleep. You have paperwork once you get up right?"

Kyouya raised his head.

"How-?"

"I asked Tachibana-san. He said once you're done with that you'll be free a little so we can spend the weekend out somewhere. Until then, sleep. You'll run yourself down at the rate you go."

Kyouya put his head down on the firm legs and closed his eyes. He felt Yura's fingers run through his damp tresses, her longs nails grazing his scalp. Within minutes, Yura felt her husband's breathing even out. She leaned over his ear.

"I missed you."

* * *

Yura jumped awake to feel drool trailing down her mouth and threatening to land on her sketchbook. She quickly wiped it away and woke up her laptop to see the time.

'Half past one…' she looked over to the empty bed.

"I better get him out of there before he stays up until five again." she mumbled as she shut down her computer.

A knock interrupted the list of figures going through Kyouya's head as he read.

"Come in."

The door cracked open.

"Hey."

Kyouya looked up from the words to see Yura enter his office, her shoulders hunched, trying make herself as small as possible.

"It's already 1:30 you know."

Kyouya glanced at the watch on his wrist before going back to reading the papers in his hand.

"So it is. I will be there in a couple minutes."

"A couple of minutes are hours for you." She went over to his desk, took the papers out his hand, placed them in the open manila folder and put them on his laptop. He watched all this with mixture of annoyance and revelry, the latter quickly dominating.

"Come on. You're killing yourself slowly like this."

"And what are you doing to yourself being up at this hour?"

"…I'm keeping the years off our lives even."

He followed her out the door, a smirk on his face. As they walked through the house, Kyouya focused on the figure of the young woman in front of him. The oversized t-shirt she wore with the jeans capris peeking underneath, her version of summer wear though it was still chilly at times due to heavy rain falls. Her long thick hair was in the low boyish ponytail she wore in high school. It still captivated him, how much this girl had changed.

The thought stayed with him as she took up her night gown and went into the bathroom to change. When she came out, he walked over to her while she was brushing her hair to braid it into a single rope for bed. She smiled a bit at him through the mirror. Yura got up, still braiding and he went over, taking the braid from her to finish it. Then he bent down and kissed her on the shoulder before turning her around and hugging her tightly. Yura placed her hands on his back. She kissed his collarbone.

"…Kyouya?"

He pulled away to show Yura that she had his attention.

"Would you…can I try something?"

Kyouya's eyebrows were close to his hairline. His wife wasn't one to ask for things unless she was unsure about it herself.

"Like…?"

She held his hand and pulled him toward the bed. Kyouya let her, roused as to what she had in mind that could make her cheeks blossom. She sat him down and her small chest squished against hard muscle, stopping a second before kissing his neck. When Yura reached his collarbone, she placed her mouth over it and Kyouya felt canines grazing his skin as she sucked. He smirked as he felt her tongue lick the spot before she looked at him with a grin he had never seen before.

"Marking your territory?"

"You're not territory, Kyouya. I just…" she touched the forming bruise, "wanted to try it: giving you a _hickey_."

"…_hickey?_"

"Kiss mark, if you will." Yura lowered her head again until her mouth was at his chest. "I've always thought your skin was perfect for them…" she breathed and began to mark him all over the chest and shoulders, Kyouya trying not to lose to the sudden urge to hold her down and take off the nightgown. Yura started to unbutton his shirt more. Kyouya grabbed her hands.

"I have work tomorrow, Yura." He didn't actually care at the moment, but that was the first excuse he could think of to get his thoughts straight.

"You own the company. You can take the day the off."

"You have classes tomorrow."

"Two classes and the first one doesn't begin until two in the afternoon."

Kyouya sighed.

"You…don't want to then?" Yura sagged as her voice grew small, disappointment blended with the beginning of heartbreak, moving away from his lap. He grabbed Yura by the upper arms and pulled her back, situating her so that she straddled his thighs.

"That is not it." Kyouya stared into her face as she waited with searching eyes for his reason. He could see her pupils begin to dilate as he massaged her arms. "Are you sure?"

Yura nodded, smiling at his consideration. Nervousness was felt, but it was a singular kind. After her last conversation on the phone with him, Yura had decided she was going to take a gamble. She was going to risk it and let herself be vulnerable to the man she loved. The young woman had already done so with Yuki and Hirohito and thinking about how happy and the trust she had for them, she wondered if maybe it was possible with Kyouya as well. She had already gone and taken a small step by agreeing to marry him. Why not take it a step further?

"Are you sure?" He repeated.

"Yes. I am."

After staring at her for a few more minutes he leaned over slowly and kissed her hungrily, holding her neck. She responded without delay.

* * *

It took having to having to hear Kyouya voice his displeasure to realize. She had taken chances with her brother and Hirohito. She had been wary of them too when they first met. But little by little they showed her, without realizing it, that not all people we're like Michiko. There were people she could learn to trust. Few people, but they did exist. The difficulty was allowing one an opportunity to show her. Especially when it came to Kyouya. It was different because he wasn't a relation or someone who took care of her. He was a person she loved and for a long time she saw it as a weakness.

Yura was scared. She thought that if she let herself act fully upon that love, it would hurt more than it did three years ago, the day she left for Brazil. But as the months passed, she came to understand Kyouya's perspective some more. She still didn't trust him in full, but it was starting to grow. So with that growth, she took a chance. And on that night, she did not regret her choice.

* * *

Kyouya opened a bleary eye. No alarms, noises, or nuisances had dragged him into consciousness. He had woken up completely of his own accord. He blinked in the dim light sneaking through gaps in curtain draped windows that was starting to brighten the room before grumbling to himself. Until he spotted his wife sleeping beside him, clutching unto one of his pillows, buried up to her nose in the cotton and feathers. He drew closer with a contented grin, peeling her off the soft fabric.

The sleepy unclothed young woman latched unto to him and sniffed. The scent being the same and not caring about the change in texture, she snuggled into the bare chest, letting out an airy moan as she slipped into a deeper sleep. Her skin was hot in contrast to her cold hands on his sides. Her ribs rubbed against him. She was thinner now, thanks to the new diet she had adopted over the past few months. The smile that had made itself known that day to Yuki's question during their first engagement emerged at her actions. Kyouya kissed the damp brow and curly hair that covered the top of his wife's head, an arm around her waist as he drew her sheet covered body closer. With lavender filling his senses, he sunk back into sweet exhaustion.

* * *

Life seems to sapping the creative juices out of me lately. Does stress increase or diminish the writing process? I would like to know.

Chapter 40 in the near future.

Love and Peace.


	40. Chapter 40

"Security is mostly a superstition. It does not exist in nature, nor do the children of men as a whole experience it. Avoiding danger is no safer in the long run than outright exposure. Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing.

~Helen Keller~

* * *

A stream of sunlight shined across Yura's face. She put her arm over it. After a few seconds of waiting for sleep to come back, she let out a loud yawn, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. It was only after reaching for her glasses and looking around the bedroom for two minutes did it occur to her that she wasn't wearing anything. She covered her chest with the off-white sheet.

Yura looked over to see Kyouya lying down on his back, hands behind his head. Their eyes met.

"Good morning."

"…Hi."

Kyouya gave a lazy smile as he sat up.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

As Yura was waiting for a response, she comprehended what Kyouya really meant by the question.

"A-a little sore, but fine otherwise."

"Are you sure?"

Yura felt her chin lifted gently. She saw Kyouya's face inches away, studying her expression as if it was a sure proof lie detector.

"Yeah." She whispered, scrutinizing him.

Yura couldn't see him clearly last night, but with her glasses on now she could see his lips looked a little red. And that he looked tired. She then looked aghast as her eyes swept over marks scattered on his neck, collar bone and upper arms. She placed a hand on one of them close to her. Kyouya flinched.

"Your hands are cold."

"Sorry."

"Why are you so bothered? They are all your handiwork."

Yura hunched, looking away.

"…I didn't realize just how many I left on you."

Kyouya let a chuckle rumble in his chest. His fingers lightly touched her bare flesh as they ran along the curve of her right shoulder and arm. He felt Yura tense even more. He tried to catch a glimpse of her face, but her head was down.

"You seem…distressed."

Yura looked up and shook her head.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little…doubtful."

"Doubtful? Of what?"

"…Whether or not last night happened."

Kyouya laughed a little, putting a hand to his forehead. Yura couldn't be miffed, though she knew he was laughing at her.

"How long of have you been up?" she asked when he had grew quiet.

"For a while." he responded, reaching for his own glasses.

Yura searched through the folds of sheets for a piece of clothing. She found Kyouya's shirt and threw it over her head, getting up to test her footing. Kyouya watched all this, ready to come to her aid if anything though he knew she would never show it.

"Getting up already?" he asked as he saw her grab her towel.

"It's about time I should. It's after three in the afternoon."

"Is it now?" Kyouya didn't hear her response. He was already up and heading toward her. Yura couldn't understand how he could be okay with walking bare. Perhaps it was because they were in the bedroom? He didn't seem like the type to walk around naked in high school.

"Where are you going?" Yura had to ask as she had reached the door and he was not far behind.

"Into the bathroom to take a shower."

"But…I'm going into the bathroom to take a shower."

"I am aware of that." The smirk wouldn't leave Kyouya's face, especially with the ridiculous confusion on his wife's face.

"So then how-?"

"We take one together?" Kyouya suggested, shrugging a little.

Yura looked him up and down from the chest before shaking her head, cheeks red.

"_The fetch we are!_"

Kyouya's head moved back a little at her yelling, also by the fact that her accent had changed though she was speaking in English.

"No way senpai. Not happening." She began to walk off.

Kyouya stopped her by his shirt and turned her around.

"After what happened earlier, you are still calling me that?"

Yura flushed, from embarrassment and her slip. Taking a deep breath, she slipped out of the shirt and was through the bathroom door, slamming the aperture shut in his face and locking it before Kyouya could look up from the white fabric. He tossed it on the ground and walked back to the bed.

"Tch, confounding woman."

The smile on his face was wide.

* * *

It wasn't until a day had passed and they were alone in their living room that Kyouya finally took notice that something was different about Yura. Where he used to feel a layer of flesh on her sides was now just bone. She came out of the walk-in closet in leggings and a tank top one day, looking for a dress and Kyouya could see her hip bones jutting out of the fabric.

He took note how Yura would always seem to have a piece of food in her mouth, be it vegetable or fruit. It wasn't until they were dining at a restaurant near their college did Kyouya even dare to mention it.

"Yura?"

"Hmm?"

"…Have you lost weight?"

Yura shrugged, taking another large bite of the apple in her hand while she read the paperback spread out with the other.

"Are you dieting?"

"No, I just find I get more stuff done if I eat raw fruits and vegetables. Don't have to waste time cooking then."

That piece of information was beginning to ruffle him.

"…How long have you been doing that?"

"Uh..." Yura looked up into the sky as she did her calculations, "a week and five months I think."

Kyouya took up a menu and called for a waiter, ordering another dish.

"_You that hungry?_" Yura asked after the service was done.

"It is not for me, it is for you."

"But I didn't ask for anything."

"Yura, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

The quarter Brazilian jutted out her bottom lip.

"I don't make a habit of it, no."

"You are getting thin…to a point where it is unhealthy."

Yura put down the book and stared at him. She looked down at herself.

"…Really?"

"Yes, and at this rate you will wither away to nothing. You have to eat properly Yura."

The order arrived. Yura took out a fork and moved the food around the plate for a little while.

"Yura, eat or I will feed you."

She began to stuff food into her mouth.

* * *

'_Oh my Gucci…._'

Yura was appalled. She twisted slowly from one side to another, watching as the shape of her rib bones became even more apparent as she moved. She was regretting her curiosity about what her body looked like now since Kyouya brought up her weight.

"How did this happen? I eat four times a day."

A knock interrupted her examination. Yura put on her shirt and yelled, "Come in!"

Kyouya walked over to her. He put his large hands on her shoulders.

"What is the matter?"

"I'm turning into a skeleton."

"Nonsense Yura, you just need to ingest a few more calories, that is all."

"….I'm having this odd instinct that you like me better fat."

"You were not fat Yura. I have witnessed how skinny you can become. To be honest, I was relieved you came back from your grandparents at a healthy weight."

"You're just staying that."

"Of course I am Yura. Are you coming? If you need drawing reference, you can start the sketch since I have time."

"Yeah, I guess..." she followed behind, unsure whether or not to believe her husband.

* * *

Though it had taken Yura five months to lose the weight, it only took six weeks to put the weight back on and little extra.

They were getting ready to go out to dinner in celebration of their first wedding anniversary. They decided to leave their trip until next week, since they had missed Obon holiday. Yura was putting in her earrings and Kyouya decided to risk the chance of bodily harm, knowing well how heavy-handed his wife was. He went over to her and explored her waist and hips. Yura squeaked.

"What are you doing?" she grumbled, punching him in the shoulder and stomach. Kyouya took the hits, thinking it was worth it for a moment, becoming wonderstruck about what state of insanity he had sunken into to think that.

"You are back to your previous weight."

"You can tell that by just feeling me up? Weirdo."

Kyouya feigned not to hear her last comment.

"If we do not hurry we will be late for the reservation."

"I want to eat at home."

"You will become a hermit Yura. Let's go."

Yura huffed but followed him. After dinner and bumping into one of Kyouya's business partners while having dessert, the couple made their way home. The young woman collapsed unto the ottoman at the foot of their bed, fed up with the outside world.

"Sleeeeep…"

"Yura, get up. Don't you have assignments to do for tomorrow?"

"Yes. Which is why I wanted to eat at home."

"How about we take the day off tomorrow then?"

"…I'll think about it."

* * *

Though they had intended to stay home, awaking early out of routine, Yura and Kyouya got ready to start their day a few hours later than normal. Kyouya headed to his home office with a pitcher of coffee. Yura went to her class and spent two hours in the college library sleeping on her knapsack.

Kyouya sent Yura a text to let her know that he had to head over his office. Tachibana, Hotta, and Aijima were given an extended vacation thanks to the lady of the house so he sought a driver to take him, not trusting his driving skills with the little sleep he got and five cups of coffee.

* * *

'Storm clouds are brewing_._' the thought had repeatedly gone through her head as she made her way home. She didn't watch the news or TV regularly, so it was from various snippets of conversation from those around her did she learn that there was going to be a major storm tonight.

'I wonder if there will be school tomorrow?' she thought as she was opening her sketchbook to complete her weekly quota of drawings.

She paused for a moment. However, reasoning that it was safer to get it over with and enjoy the rest of her day whether or not there was school, she began. Halfway through her phone rang, scaring her out of her train of thought. Annoyed, she picked it up, but seeing an unrecognizable number put it down without answering it. A blast of thunder seemed to make the room quiver. She turned around in her chair to a peak of lighting flashing before another boom was heard.

When exactly had it started raining? She checked the time on her phone, looked for a missed call or a text, but seeing none shrugged and became immersed in her work again. The phone disrupted the peaceful silence. Her eye twitched, thinking of something not so agreeable, she checked the screen to see once again the unfamiliar number. She flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" she answered as polite as she could, conjecturing that it might be a professor or...someone.

"Hello, may I please speak with Yumiko Ootori-fujin?"

She blinked, moved the phone from her ear to look at the screen before putting back, hearing the bustling noises in the background.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Toshio Morimoto-sensei of Ootori Memorial Hospital. Is Ootori-fujin available?"

Yura's thick eyebrows were scrunched together as she responded in her feigned polite tone, "Yes, I'm available. Is there something wrong?"

"I do not like to be the bearer of bad news, but your husband has been in a car accident a few hours ago and is currently here in critical condition..."

Everything else the doctor said didn't register. She had the sudden urge to beat her head against the desk for not answering the call the first time.

"Hello? Ootori-fujin?"

She snapped out her languor, hurriedly replied that she would be right there before hanging up without waiting for the doctor's response. Yura dressed mechanically. At one point, even forgot what she was getting dressed for. She contemplated calling a cab, but eventually dismissed it. She called Tachibana. He was there within five minutes and taking one of the Rolls Royce from the garage, they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

Toshio Morimoto took the file handed to him by the nurse. He turned away from the desk, reading as he went, but stopped short with a black figure in front of him. His eye twitched. Looking very grim (and pitiable if he thought more about it) was what he believed to be a female. Her hair was in a tangled mess, pushed back by a headband, a black rain jacket was half open with a thick lavender scarf underneath, though it was summer. But what unnerved the doctor was the unusual colored eyes she possessed.

'A foreigner?'

He took a small step back.

"M-may I help you?"

The supposed female's eyes widened a bit as she pulled down the scarf covering her mouth.

"May you please tell where my husband's room is and how he's doing, Morimoto-sensei?"

"...What is your husband's name?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit, but she continued nonetheless in a polite tone, "Kyouya Ootori."

The doctor's eyes bulged as he gave a cautious once over at the morose looking slightly blue tinged skinned girl in front of him.

"...You...you're Ootori-fujin...?" the doctor hadn't realized he spoke his disbelief aloud until he saw close her eyes.

"Yes. You'll have to excuse my appearance; I rushed over after you called."

"Yes, yes of course..." Morimoto looked at the chart he held, clearly embarrassed at his blunder. He flipped through the pages, only pretending to read them. The silence settled into awkwardness and now Yura was succumbing to irritation.

"Excuse me Morimoto-sensei, I hate to interrupt but my husband..."

"Oh yes! Right, your husband!" She couldn't help but note the stress he put on the last word. "Nurse Kusheida, can you show Ootori-fujin to her husband's room, 308?"

"Yes sensei, this way, Ootori-fujin."

A stream of whispers followed the pair as they headed to the elevator. However, Yura was deaf to all, used to years of mumbling around her, only focusing on the nurse's white shoes. They entered an elevator where the whispers became more concentrated as the doctors and nurses inside got sight of her appearance. Though in a more enclosed space, Yura paid as much attention as she did in the hallway, finding her wet rain boots far more fascinating.

When they finally reached the third floor, the nurse could only blink as Yura walked past her and opened the door to room 308. When she caught up, she was more astonished to see Yura simply looming over the bed like some angel of death. She mused whether or not to tell her visiting hours would end soon, but figuring she was the wife of the corporate boss overseeing the hospital she kept quiet. She was stopped from shutting the door for a moment by a man dressed in a black suit and black sunglasses. Tachibana took a place next to Yura and looked down at his employer before turning to Yura handing her a contact lenses case. The nurse shut the door, not to give them privacy, but to lock in the heavy thick silence that suddenly filled the room; she had some odd perception that if she didn't, the stillness would spread throughout the floor.

* * *

Yura couldn't bring herself to comprehend that it was Kyouya. This cut, scraped, bruised man with a breathing tube in his throat and monitor tracking his every heart beat. His hair in disarray, glasses nowhere to be seen and adding sickness to that gaunt face. She continued to stare at him, even while the doctor came in and explained his condition. She seem to only process significant details: he had been found with some part of the car pressed upon him, possible damage to his spine, chance of paralysis, multiple fractures, the blood loss...

'And he's still living...?'

Yura found herself coming to on a chair. She didn't remember sitting down, for first time since she came in, she looked around to see Kyouya had his own room and doctor who seem to be there a moment ago was nowhere to be found. Her gaze directed back to Kyouya. And she sat there. She wasn't sure how long. It was after a few hours but soon to her, Yura heard a sound she dreaded and hoped to never hear since entering the room.

A flat line.

The high frequency appeared to drown out all other noises as she felt herself moved to the other side of the room by the window by a nurse. Morimoto and a dozen others prepped him defibrillation. She could see the doctor's mouth move but no sound reached her ears.

"Clear!"

She saw Kyouya's body rise and fall and yet the flat line continued. The doctor tried it again, demanding the voltage to be turned up.

Nothing.

"Again on a higher voltage!"

Nothing.

"One more time!"

The line remained.

Seeing the burn marks on Kyouya's chest the doctor stopped. He hung his head.

One of the nurses went over to Yura, whose head was in her hands, her back turned to them after seeing the marks. The nurse placed a hand on her upper back. Yura looked up. The look on the nurse's face told her what she didn't want to hear or see. She swayed, leaning on the window sill.

Slowly, the nurse led her back over to the bed, saying something to her about seeing him 'one last time'. Yura followed, not because she wanted to, but because she didn't care. It didn't matter anymore.

She stared into the face of her dead husband and sound seemed to reach her ears slowly in time to hear the doctor say: "Time of death, 3:42 a.m."

Other nurses and doctors stood around, out of respect, but mostly to give Yura time. After a few minutes, the hospital staff began to take Kyouya off the various machines he was hooked up to and Morimoto waited patiently as Yura continued to stare at the body before he covered it with a blanket. He paused with his hand on the cover when he saw Yura's hand clench. He looked up in her face, and his eyes grew wide and mouth dropped.

She looked livid.

Her face was red, her lip was curled into a sneer and yet she was biting her bottom lip, a dollop of blood forming under the canine. Her eyes seem to burn with rage. The tears running down her face were the only sign to him that it wasn't hate. He sympathized with her and looked away for some minutes until the sniffles he heard subsided. No matter how many times this happened, it was the part of his career he couldn't get used to. He raised his eyes to her face again.

His feeling of condolence and sympathetic words died in his throat. Yura's still fist went from her side to up in the air to landing right on Kyouya's chest, with a force that he was sure it would fracture if not break more of his ribs. The nurses and others in the room rushed to restrain and pull her away when they saw her arm raised for a second blow. She wrestled with them, like all rational sense had left her and the doctor, for maybe the second time in his life, feared for his safety. Just as the doctor was reaching for the phone to send for back up and possibly a straitjacket, he heard something and immediately yelled for silence.

A faint beep.

He eyes went to the monitor that hadn't been disconnected yet, and everyone in the room looked in awe as the weak beeping steadily grew stronger. Nurses and doctors alike rushed to hook back up everything else, calling out numbers and levels, leaving Yura once again on the side of the room, but this time in a corner. As Morimoto instructed them on fine details to continue in stabilizing the patient, he couldn't help but look over at the figure huddled up in the corner on the floor; hugging her legs, her head down on her knees.

* * *

Two days pass since that early morning and those two days were nothing but suspense for Yura. She tried very hard not to get her hopes up, but every time she looked at his face, seeing he wasn't as pale, that he was breathing and his heart was beating she couldn't help do otherwise. The wife didn't move her chair from her husband's bedside. Yura awoke on the third day, feeling as if she hadn't slept at all, even though the reason she dozed off was because of exhaustion. She began to rise up from her bending position to stretch herself. But she felt a pressure on her right hand and looked down to the hand with an IV stuck in it, cutting off the circulation in her fingers. Yura's eyes met with gray brown ones as she saw Kyouya looking up at her, squeezing her hand even tighter.

"...You're awake..." she whispered, though Kyouya was staring at her, it just didn't sink in quickly. When it finally did, it must have shown in her eyes because Kyouya loosened his grip a few seconds before Yura ran to the door and threw it open.

"Sensei! Nurse! He's awake! He's awake!" everyone in the hall jumped as they turned to gawk at the corpse girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

It didn't occur to Yura until after the doctor and a nurse came into the room that she might have looked like a maniac, yelling so loudly in the hospital. She blushed at the thought as the doctor took out the tube in Kyouya's throat.

She sat back down, cringing somewhat as Kyouya gagged as the last of the tube came out, coughing and taking a big gulp of air. Yura reflexively grabbed his hand. His eyes went down before looking back up into her face. He then raised the same hand she held and oddly gestured her to move closer. She complied.

"...Do know how long I've been trying to get you up?"

Yura moved back. His voice was raspy and faintly discernible. A few seconds past in which she had process his question. She flexed the fingers that were just getting back feeling from being numb so long.

She smiled and then began giggling softly.

"I apologize."

He turned his head his away, making a show of anger. Yura was very much aware he was anything but. As they had this little chat the doctor came back in, glad to see he was talking.

"Hello Ootori-sama, I'm your doctor, Toshio Morimoto." he took out a scalpel from his pocket as he introduced himself, heading down to the foot of the bed. He uncovered Kyouya's right foot. "Ootori-sama, though you may not remember, you were in a car accident approximately three days ago; can you recall anything?"

With the tube leaving a bulge like impression in his throat, he thought a simple nod would do, but seeing there was no other option responded, "Vaguely."

"Well, you were found wedged between a car door and the roof, some glass from the neighboring car in your abdomen. Now that you are awake, we can focus on how severely it has affected you. Could you answer me a simple question: do feel anything on your foot at the moment?"

Kyouya was silent, trying to grasp everything the doctor said through his dope-induced mind. When it finally registered, he shook his head. The nurse's eyebrows flew up at his gesture, looking back down at his foot where the doctor had all the time been running the scalpel up and down it, even going so far as to apply pressure almost to the point of breaking the skin. The doctor's disappointment was evident on his face and Yura wasn't sure she wanted to understand what it meant, though she had an idea.

"It seems Ootori-sama has been rendered paralyzed by the accident."

That woke Kyouya up and Yura stared at him as the doctor spoke, gauging his reaction.

"You have suffered spinal cord trauma. We will take another MRI of the spine to assure nothing is broken, but judging from the first one, it shows that everything is in intact. It is possible that swelling along the nerves have rendered you a paraplegic. The good news is that it is not permanent, but may take some time and rehabilitation to get you walking again."

Yura felt relieved at that segment, knowing from experience how the procedures went. Unfortunately, Kyouya didn't view the last bit of news as encouraging. He nodded all the same.

When the doctor left the room Yura turned back to him with a smile. Kyouya had closed his eyes, grimacing already at the fact that he would be in wheelchair for more than just the stay at the hospital.

"Do you want some ice? It'll help your throat."

Kyouya looked over at his wife. She placed her cold hand on his. The young man could feel it trembling. He squeezed it.

"Have you been here this whole time?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"…Yes, I will take the ice."

He watched her walk out of the room. Kyouya spotted the coat and scarf on the chair. He tried to get up to see a view of the window on the far right of the room. But he couldn't move. His arm felt like their support were thin films of plastic than bone when he lifted them, let alone raise his upper body. Yura came back in with a cup of ice.

"Here you go."

Yura held out an ice chip to him. He tarried, dazed by her objective of feeding him. He had to ask himself if her preference to pamper him only surfaced when he was unwell. He opened his mouth.

"Have you been here this whole time?" he asked again.

"Don't worry about that right now, senpai. You should eat something if it's possible." She was getting up again. Kyouya grabbed her wrist. Yura didn't pull away.

"Go home."

He almost wanted to tell her he wasn't serious by the look of hurt that crossed her expression.

"You need to rest. Go home, take a shower, sleep, and come back tomorrow."

"But-"

"Yumiko, please. If you want to help me, just this once, go home and do as I say without arguing. I do not have the energy."

Every time Kyouya talked he felt his breath growing short. Yura eventually nodded. She gathered her things and caressed his cheek with a scared fondness before walking out the door.

* * *

I had this strange urge to put Kyouya in a wheelchair...what the world is wrong with me?

"Fujin (夫人) is a title similar to "Mrs" in English, used to specify the wife of a couple. It tends to be used with persons of high status..."

I also wanted to know if there is a honorific to refer to a nurse. I've looked around for three days but couldn't find anything so I had to give up to continue typing and get this chapter posted. If there is, send a message my way :)

Chapter 41 is up next.

Love and Peace.


	41. Chapter 41

"It's unbelievable how you can affect someone else so deeply and never know."

~Susane Colasanti~

* * *

"Kyouya! Thank God! You're alright!"

Yura grabbed Tamaki by his sleeve and shook her head. At the speed the half French man was going, he might have succeeded in severing Kyouya's spinal column.

Kyouya nodded in thanks.

"How are you feeling Kyouya-senpai?"

"Fine, Haruhi."

"Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan! We brought you 'Get Well Soon' cards and cake!"

"Ah."

'Hunny-senpai…' Yura thought as she shook her head.

She thanked Kaoru for the bouquet. Something seemed off; she looked around for Hikaru and found him standing at a fair distance from everyone surrounding Kyouya's bed.

"What's the matter Hikaru?"

"Nothing Yura-chan, I just…don't wanna plug out or pull on anything."

Everyone stared at the usually brash twin.

"…It's okay Hikaru, the only thing hooked up to Kyouya is an IV."

Hikaru peered at his brother.

"Kaoru's right, Hikaru." Kyouya assured the older twin. He did not think his interference would be necessary; a word from Kaoru should have solved it.

Hikaru moved to where Mori was at the end of the hospital bed.

"How are you Yura-chan?" Tamaki asked quietly, pretending to help arrange the flowers.

Yura started. Tamaki smiled with a pure pitying kindness that Yura couldn't be angry with. He hugged her by the shoulder. Had she made her weakness for hugs so obvious? She inclined her head on him and smiled some.

"I'm here."

The amiable blond gave her a little squeeze. Kyouya threw a plastic cup filled with ice at his head.

"Kyouya! What did you do that for?!"

"Why are you hugging her?"

"I was providing friendly comfort!"

"Provide it to someone else."

"HARUHI! Kyouya won't let me be a friend to Yura-chan!"

Yura giggled, feel lighter, she had made the right decision in calling them. And a wise choice in waiting until Kyouya was stronger to let them know about the accident. The doctor came in during the ruckus of settling Tamaki down. He glanced from his clipboard to the room and with a rigidity filling his stance, looked back up to see a horde of handsome men, a young beautiful woman, and a little boy.

"Good afternoon everyone." He pronounced with hesitance.

"Good afternoon!" Tamaki, Hunny, and the twins returned with amiableness, Mori nodding his greeting.

"Ootori-fujin?" the doctor put the clipboard over his mouth as moved over to Yura, "Are they your husband's friends?"

"They're our friends. We all met in high school."

"I see."

The doctor decided to give up on his makeshift 'handsome men attract other handsome men' hypothesis and check on the state of his patient.

"How are you doing Ootori-sama?"

"Better."

"Has any feeling returned?"

"Around the waist, but not much."

"I would have liked to have heard that you regained more feeling in the past two weeks, but this confirms that you can be walking in a short while and that there are no fractures to the spine."

The doctor wrote down a few notes and then bowed to Kyouya. Yura bowed farewell to the doctor.

"Thank you, Morimoto-sensei."

He was baffled at the change that overcame the woman. The shy stiff young lady had gone from lifeless to enraged to excited in the first four days. And now she was reticent and demure. Her frequent long visits were also unusual. It was normal to see wives and families stop by once or twice then stay away until it was time for the patient to be released. Morimoto shrugged as he walked down the white halls.

"Perhaps they are different."

* * *

The others stayed until a nurse had to come and escort them out, having exceeded visiting hours by nearly half an hour.

"Do not let them in here again." Kyouya demanded when Yura had shut the door. She rolled the moveable table and placed the tray of food on it in front of Kyouya, taking up his dessert.

"They're our friends."

"I am reconsidering their position concerning that social status." Kyouya made a face as Yura dug her tongue into the plastic container, slurping the Jello out clean.

"How can you eat that?"

"Simple. I do. You think they would have better hospital food for rich people."

"The population seems to be treated equally in that aspect." Kyouya pushed the tray away.

"You have to eat senpai."

"Unless you want to see how well my gag reflex works, you will not try to make me eat that."

Yura sighed and picked up her knapsack. She pulled out a bento and opened it to reveal lasagna, putting it on the little table.

"Seriously Yura?"

"I'm going to ask Haruhi for Japanese cuisine lessons so bear with me." She took up his tray and sat in the chair by his bed, partaking of the forsaken meal.

Kyouya looked over at his wife idly chewing while she read a book she bought at the gift shop. He cut a small piece of the dish. Any type of food had made him nauseous since last week. He didn't know if he had no problem eating the lasagna because of the food the hospital provided or because it was Yura's home cooking.

* * *

Kyouya woke up in the middle of the night to see Yura with her head on her folded arms, snoring away louder than usual. He was no longer taking morphine so he was positive he had told her to go home and watched her go out the door. When did she come back?

Using the remote control to get the bed in a sitting position, he bent over to poke her in the shoulder, biting his lip. The lack of lower body movement was a strain to his back. Yura jumped and looked around, patting the sheets for her contact case.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking a nap before I head home."

"You left nearly two hours ago."

"Huh? No, I just went to the cafeteria to see if I could find something to eat. Remember? I never answered you when you told me to leave."

"You should have pursued a law degree, Yura."

"Why?"

"…No reason. You need to go home."

"I will."

"Don't you have to make sure all the preparations for the house are in order?" The couple decided to install a lift in the home as well as some extra additions to the bathroom and the bedroom to accommodate Kyouya.

"Yuki, Tanaka-san, and Tachibana-san are taking care of it."

"Komatsu-san?"

"And you tell me habits can be killed."

"Yuki-san." Kyouya corrected himself.

"Yes Yuki, he's coming to visit you tomorrow. He was worried sick but I told him not to come until he was sure he could see you without crying."

"Hm…."

"What's wrong?"

"…Father is coming to visit tomorrow."

Yura took out her phone and began to text.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Yuki not to come tomorrow."

He didn't stop her. Yura told Kyouya nothing, but Yuki didn't like Yoshio. He was the first man she had ever seen her twin brother furious at. What was worse, Yuki smiled during any interaction they had. She seemed to be the only one that noticed how he really felt under the agreeable humor.

* * *

The hospital staff in charge of taking care of Kyouya did double takes as they passed his door. Standing next to it with her head down and hands folded in front of a cream designer dress was Yumiko, unmoving even with the pinching white stilettos on her feet. She wore heavy makeup and her abundant black hair had been put into a elegant curly updo.

To those seeing her for the first time since her first visit, she looked better. But to nurses who had talked to her and Dr. Morimoto she looked unnatural. The glamour didn't suit her and it looked unappealing, especially since she remained so quiet. The doctor had grown used to her brown contacts, but the change in appearance only made the color look duller.

"Ootori-fujin, how are you today?" he was not going to ask about her sudden change. He was sure she had a good reason and he refused to pry.

"I am doing well, sensei. Thank you." Her voice was hushed and prosaic. Morimoto didn't like it.

He went inside and three men flanked on either side of his patient's bed look up.

"Good morning Ootori-sama, Akito-sama, and Yuichi-sama. Kyouya-sama, forgive the interruption, I wasn't aware you had guests."

"We were just leaving, Morimoto." Yoshio spoke up before Kyouya could even open his mouth. Akito and Yuichi gave rigid nods of acknowledgment as they passed by the forty year old doctor. He stepped aside and bowed low as they left. He rose from the obeisance to see Kyouya toss four thick folders onto the table by his bed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

* * *

Yoshio scowled, glancing at the bowed head by the door. He walked off without saying a word to Yumiko. She always prided herself on never fearing any man seriously but her grandfather. Yoshio was now an exception. What annoyed the young woman even more was that she was aware there was no tangible reason to fear him, other that he might get carried away one day and slap her if she displeased him more than she usually did by just being in his presence. Perhaps the fear was less of him and more of what she might do if he ever tried to lay a hand on her. She knew Kyouya wouldn't want a jailbird for a wife.

"Tramp."

She heard the word distinctly from one of the brothers. She wasn't sure who though. They both looked the same to her.

'Like a couple of drones following their maker…'

Yumiko glared with one eye peeking at the leaving trio. Akito looked back and jumped, not expecting the response from the usually stone-faced sister-in-law. The middle son never liked the vibe he got from her, a fire hiding beneath the quiet façade. This led him to believe Yura to be same as Shinomiya in terms of fidelity, only Yumiko was better at hiding it. He thought Kyouya had been seduced into marrying her (though with what he had no idea as he did not find Yura attractive) and that added to the fact that their younger brother had taken the position destined for older offspring just fueled their aversion to whoever was considered close.

When the business trio rounded the corner, Yura went inside and spotting the folders on the table by her husband's bed, snatched them up and placed them in a backpack she had brought with her. She tossed it under the bed. Kyouya just watched.

"_Heartless jerks, the whole lot of them._" was the mumbling he caught as she went into the bathroom.

* * *

After changing her clothes, Yura read some of the books she brought with her aloud. Seeing Kyouya fall asleep after his dinner, she went to talk to a nurse about caring for paraplegics in the home. The doctor came in an hour later to see him awake and looking around.

"Good evening Ootori-sama."

"Good evening."

The doctor could see his concentration was spilt.

"Are you looking for something?"

"Someone actually. My wife."

"Oh, I believe she went down to the cafeteria. She has to eat too." The doctor lied for her. Yura asked him to keep silent about her research.

Kyouya nodded, upset by how much inconvenience he was causing her. It was worse when he realized Yura wouldn't say anything about it either. To her it was natural to go out of your way for a loved one that was hurt or ill.

"Ootori-sama."

Kyouya looked up.

"Forgive my impertinence, but…by any chance are you planning to work while you're here?"

"I don't see how that is any of your concern, sensei." The wintry business tone surfaced at the thought of an employer essentially being condescending.

"You are correct. It is not my concern. However, adding more stress in your condition might result in you staying in the hospital longer. Your wife won't take it well if your condition worsens."

"I don't remember professors teaching medical students to put their patients on guilt trips to get what they want done."

The doctor barked a hearty laugh, writing notes on his clip board.

"Just trying to help Ootori-fujin how I can."

"You seem to have taken quite a liking to Yumiko."

"No, just a concern." The doctor rejoined, smiling at Kyouya narrowing his eyes. "You should thank your wife. If it wasn't for her, you probably wouldn't be around."

"What do you mean?"

The doctor looked up from his chart.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Was there something she was supposed to tell me?" Kyouya asked, annoyed at the doctor's surprise. He did not like being ignorant of things.

'Not only is she weird, she's modest too…'

"I declared you dead at 3:42 a.m., a few hours after your accident."

Kyouya stared at the older man.

"You declared me dead…?" Kyouya repeated, incredulous and wondering if the older man had a habit of trying to morbidly joke with patients.

"Those burn marks on your chest are from being defibrillated on a high voltage, but we weren't successful in restarting your heart."

"…Then how does Yumiko explain your statement?"

"She slammed her fist into your already fractured ribs. The force was what got your heart pumping again. I simply went about making sure it stayed that way."

Kyouya looked down at the sheets. His skin felt tingly for some reason.

"She really loves you. A rare thing I've seen since working here." Dr. Morimoto mumbled as he resumed writing. Kyouya heard but didn't respond. "Appreciate her and never let go, Ootori-sama. Take the advice coming from a divorcee who wishes he could have a second chance."

The doctor walked out and Kyouya stared at the chair beside his bed. He had been dead. She could have been free of him and not have to deal with his insistence yet she didn't let him die. What had been going through her mind at that moment? To realize after only a year she had become a widow? Kyouya was aware she loved him, but thought it paltry compared to how he esteemed her.

'Was I wrong…?'

This was the one time he would be ecstatic to be wrong. Yura opened the door a few minutes into his contemplating to see her husband up and…smiling?

"Senpai?"

He raised his head, not caring how she addressed him.

"Yura."

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Yura was at his bedside, bent in front of him, her eyes wide with question.

"What is it?"

He held her chin and kissed her, moving to holding her neck upon feeling her stiffen. He pulled away.

"I love you."

Yura reddened and looked around the room with frenzied eyes.

"…M-me t-"

"You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know."

"…..ok?"

Kyouya smiled and pulled her into a hug. Yura was confused and worried. What if something was wrong and he wasn't telling her? She would ask the doctor when she was leaving. But for the moment the young quarter rubbed his back, reveling in her husband's warmth, and grateful to have him so close.

* * *

'Thank God. I need to get out of here.' Kyouya flexed his hand after having the IV removed.

Yura packed out the clothes she had brought for him. Kyouya hadn't been the only one counting down the days to his discharge. One nurse left and another came into the room with a small plastic tub, washcloth, and soap.

"Good morning Ootori-sama. I'm here to give you your sponge bath."

Yura stopped all movement, leaving Kyouya's sweatpants to suspend in midair. Kyouya almost turned his wife's complexion. He was hoping the hospital wouldn't follow that protocol.

"Pardon me?"

"Your sponge bath, Ootori-sama. We have to clean you up before you go-" Yura materialized in front of the nurse. "home."

"I'll take care of it."

"I'm sorry Ootori-fujin, I can't allow-"

"I have healthcare training in providing assistance to patients. I'll take care of it. Thank you." Yura took everything out of the woman's grasp without waiting for a response and drew the curtain around them.

Kyouya waited until he heard the unsteady retreating footsteps and the door close.

"When did you have professional healthcare training?"

"Never."

"Why did you-"

"Senpai. I have taken care of Yuki multiple times and you about three so far. I may not have training but I do have some experience."

Arguing with her at this stage of obstinacy would be useless. Kyouya rather have Yura do the task than the nurse anyway. Meanwhile, she was trying to sort out the irritation that came over her at the thought of the nurse seeing Kyouya without clothes on, so she didn't think her actions through too much. Yura sniffed the soap and put it back in its packaging. Taking out a bottle of golden liquid, she poured three drops into the warm water and submerged the cloth.

"What is that?"

"An antiseptic from the UK."

Kyouya was going to say he could wipe his upper body down as Yura undressed him, but when she began to reflexively massage his shoulders, he kept his mouth shut. He couldn't recall her being able to give such good massages. She wiped down his legs and would have washed between them too if Kyouya hadn't stopped her hand. Despite his preference to her than the nurse, he still rather not have Yura clean there. He had some form of shame.

Yura left him to get his clothes. Putting the shirt over his head was nothing unusual but the difficulty came in putting on the sweatpants. Kyouya had to let Yura put his unmoving legs through the fabric; he couldn't bend so low unless he wanted to risk falling. It was upon trying to get Kyouya off the bed long enough to get his pants on completely that Yura realized how insufficient she was in stamina. He was heavier than she thought. She had lifted Yuki more than once since coming back from Brazil so she was sure she could handle Kyouya.

'Looks like some strength training is order…'

She loosened up her arms and grabbed him under the armpit and around the waist as the nurse had shown her.

"Ok senpai, on three: one, two, three!" she raised him an inch off the bed. He slipped the pants over his narrow hips. Kyouya was starting to writhe at the prospect of Yura having to do this to him for almost half a year. It was so degrading.

"Hey." She head butted him lightly, nearly making him cross his eyes when she maintained the close distance. "No spacing out, senpai. Get into the wheelchair so we can go home."

Kyouya obeyed. He pushed himself through the door while Yura gathered her things. Signing the discharge papers with quick ease, Kyouya rolled out of the hospital, taking in a quiet breath of the fresh air after spending nearly a month in the hospital. Only to be greeted outside the exit by Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, Hunny, and Mori; with bouquets in their hands and smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations on being released from the hospital!"

Kyouya spun around, heading back into the building to ask a nurse if they knew another wheelchair accessible way out.

"Kyouya! Get back here!" Yura grabbed the handles and turned him back around.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut about when I was being discharged?"

"I didn't tell them anything."

"It's true, Kyouya." Tamaki defended.

"Haru-chan called Morimoto-sensei and asked him!" Hunny chirped.

Kyouya glared at the brunette. She shrugged. Rolling his eyes, the Ootori left Yura to guide the others to the car as he made his way into the hospital van.

* * *

Now, unfortunately life is getting more and more frustrating lately and with a new school semester starting...I will have to take a brief hiatus on this story for a few months. I tried to avoid doing that the last two semester and it was...busy. I'll be working on it when I can, but I won't post a new chapter until maybe November or December. I will do my utmost best to get chapter 42 up by next week, but I can't guarantee it. Thank you to all my readers who have come this far for their patience and to any new readers or guests: don't worry, I WILL finish this story.

Chapter 42 (hopefully) next week.

Love and Peace.


	42. Chapter 42

I'm back! Finally! I was so tempted to get this chapter done and posted during the semester. How it has haunted me! (I'm kidding. Forgive my dramatics, I'm just happy.) Enjoy and thank you for reading to the end of yet another year!

* * *

"It is better to lose your pride with someone you love rather than to lose that someone you love with your useless pride."

~John Ruskin~

* * *

Kyouya was losing his temper. Upon arriving home, Yura's first action was trying to get him to take another bath.

"Didn't you just wipe me down less than two hours ago?"

"Yes, but I don't trust hospital water. Or the air for that matter."

"Ootori Memorial is one of the best hospitals in Japan, Yura."

"I don't care if it's the best hospital this side of the continent. It's a place full of sick people and a germ fest. I would feel better if you bathed here."

He obliged only to prevent a rare nagging tangent. Yura, in truth, just wanted to practice a bathing routine at home; the germ awareness was more of a secondary reason. As a result, Kyouya was sitting on the square addition in the shower, water falling on his knees.

It felt wrong to call Yura to wash his legs. So she came in to check on him because she knew Kyouya would be unwilling. She strolled into the shower as if it was an everyday occurrence in shorts and a tank top, got on her knees and took the cloth away from him.

"Yura, I want the epidermis layer to remain on my leg." Kyouya spoke upon seeing his knees were red though he didn't feel much.

"I'm not scrubbing that hard. This is how I wash my body."

"And then you claim you aren't rough."

Yura smacked him on his wet chest. He felt that. And it left a hand print. She smiled but when he pinched her cheek in retaliation, the smile fell partly and let half a frown take over as she wrestled with him a bit to grab his face. Kyouya held her off by the wrist, neither of them were aware of their position changing until Yura was on his wet lap, soaked through by the shower now falling on her back. They blinked at one another. They began to laugh and Yura cut his bath short after washing his hair.

* * *

It was first time since their first night that Yura and Kyouya prepared for bed together. It had become a regular occurrence for Yura to fall asleep first with Kyouya dragging himself to bed hours later. The worst part of it is neither of them realized until Yura was helping Kyouya out of the shower and back into his chair where she placed a robe for him. Kyouya brushed his teeth while Yura showered, the curtains drawn around. He finished and wheeled himself into the bedroom and Yura followed a few minutes after. After putting on her pajamas she helped Kyouya into bed, the Ootori male discomfited to hear Yura let out a breath and roll her shoulders after getting him on the mattress. Yura was frustrated with her lack of strength, resolved to do something about it before the month elapsed. He didn't want his wife tiring herself out with him, so he slept in the robe. Kyouya went to bed that night thinking that if it wasn't for the lifting Yura had to do, this new routine wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

The next morning was even stranger as Kyouya woke up, lying in bed as he listened to Yura bustle about the room. Kyouya only opened his eyes when he found Yura spent a long time showering despite having taken one the previous night. He lay in bed with his eyes open as she went to the dresser to collect her clothes. She didn't wear her glasses, but felt or squinted at anything she picked up, holding it at an arm's length before throwing it over shoulder. When she arrived at his side of the bed, her glasses were on. She jumped to see him staring at the wall.

"A-are you ready to get up?" It felt like such a stupid thing to ask, but Yura really wasn't sure what else to say.

Kyouya nodded and managed to get himself in a sitting position. All he would allow her to do is put the wheelchair as near to the bed as possible. He would handle the rest. She only stood by in case. Yura left him to get ready, but poked her head in check on him. He held an electric razor in his hand glaring at the bathroom vanity.

"Senpai?"

"Yura, didn't you say everything was in order before I was discharged?"

"…Yes, I did…"

"Then why do I find myself having to use the wall as a mirror while I shave?"

It was then Yura remember the full length mirror she had intended for Kyouya's use had fallen and shattered while the workers who installed the bath addition had been in the house. Yura bit her lip.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Kyouya let out a frustrated huff, but gave no response. Yura stalled some, but eventually ventured into the bathroom with the attitude of a child who was unsure whether or not they were still in trouble.

"I..can shave you. If you want." She added the last part at the surprise that settled on her husband's face.

"You want to shave me?"

Yura nodded, fiddling with her fingers behind her back. Kyouya first instinct was to flat out refuse, but thinking about it more, he agreed, handing Yura the electric razor. She turned the contraption at all angles until Kyouya had to tell her how to turn it on.

She bent in front of him, lightly running it against his cheek.

"You're going to have to press harder than that if you expect to give my face anything near to a clean shave."

The young woman pouted at his taunting comment. She couldn't even run the razor how she wanted because she was bending to his height. So sucking her teeth a little, Yura slid into Kyouya's lap, straddling him before grabbing his chin, tilting his head to shave his neck, paying no mind to the resistance his neck muscles gave.

He didn't move or speak, saying a prayer of thanks that he had never been in the habit of using a manual razor as the machine past around his Adam's apple. It wasn't until she moved to his other cheek that he decided it was safe to talk.

"I am capable of moving my head Yura."

"I never said you weren't."

"Then how about telling me where to move it instead of twisting my head around like a doll?"

Yura stopped to stare at him for a few seconds.

"I'm I really that rough?"

"For the tenth time, yes, and I can see you don't take the comment to heart."

"Fine. Raise your head a little so I can get your jaw line."

He did as she instructed. Yura studied his face as she moved the razor.

'His skin is always so smooth I forgot he even grew facial hair…'

"Have you ever thought about growing a beard?"

"Anytime this decade? No."

She giggled. Kyouya held unto his wife's hips as she finished up, still confused by how high in temperature they were compared to her hands. Her thighs were even worse.

"Senpai, please keep your hands in one spot."

He glared at her from the tilted angle.

"Sorry, Kyouya."

After getting his shaving done, Kyouya told her how to put on the after shave he had on the counter. Instead of getting up, Yura bent over backwards, nearly scaring her husband into a brief heart lapse.

"You could have warned me you were going to do that."

"You're holding unto me anyway. Just tug me a little to get back up."

She patted the green liquid on his cheeks and neck. To his surprise, she didn't get up, but put the bottle on the little stand attached to one of the handle bars, grabbed his face, and began to rub their cheeks together.

"I always thought this smell was your body wash." Was all he heard in her amazed sounding whisper. It made him a little uneasy but he didn't respond. "Ah! That's right! You have a video conference! I am wasting time!" she hopped off his lap and ran to get the clothes she had taken out.

Kyouya rolled into the bedroom, following her with his eyes.

'Has she always been this energetic in the morning?'

Kyouya passed his hand along the cheek Yura had squished her own into. It felt hot.

'Could she…?'

"Senpai?"

"I am going to resort to threatening you with penalties of my choosing if you do not stop addressing me like that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, come on, you need to get your suit and pants on or you'll be late for the time you assigned the meeting today."

The young Ootori had honestly forgotten about it, though it was the reason he had told Yura what time to wake him up. He complied but yet again found himself cringing when it came to requiring Yura's assistance. She tied his tie for him, but he had to loosen it a bit and wonder if Yura kept her tie that tight in high school. It would explain why she always looked drowsy. A lack of oxygen could do that to a person.

"Ok, all done." She announced after running her fingers through his fringe.

Yura watched him roll off to his home office and she prepared to head out to her classes. She had assumed that he would return to work as soon as he got out of the hospital, so it was to her surprise (and if she was honest, she was a little happy) that Kyouya arranged to work from home for the next few months. He kept his appointments by video or phone conferences now, sending anything needed to be done or sent by secretary through e-mail.

* * *

Kyouya turned off his laptop and leaned back as much as he could in the wheelchair. It was about a month and a half since his discharge from the hospital. After finishing all the paperwork that had piled up while he was in the hospital, four video meetings, and checking the corporation's finances to make everything was still in order despite his absence, Kyouya was exhausted. It was already seven in the evening. As he rolled from under his desk and to the door he remembered Yura warning about sitting in the same place for long periods. He didn't know why Yura was telling him things he already knew. Bed sores were nothing new to him.

Even with the knowledge, the Ootori didn't think such a predicament was possible for him anyway. He kept himself clean and immaculate and it wasn't as if he had much of a choice in terms of sitting. He reached a set of staircase to see Yura walking at a stunted pace with a tray in her hands. She looked up and smiled, putting a smile on his own face before he could stop himself.

"I was going to bring you dinner since you seemed busy." Yura lowered the tray to show the curry she had made. "I had to make a different batch for me. I can't eat this or my flesh will burn away."

Kyouya gave a short laugh, taking the tray from her, allowing Yura to take him to their bedroom. Kyouya looked down at the simple meal and closed his eyes for a few seconds before taking up the spoon beside the plate and eating. He wasn't sure how Yura managed to taste this when she hated spice, but it was delicious.

"Hm? Are you eating already?"

"Why not? It's not like I'm doing anything."

Yura said nothing else. When they had arrived in the bedroom, Kyouya was halfway through. Yura went about her new nightly routine: getting the water and clothes ready for Kyouya, along with her own. She came over to him to take his empty plate.

"How was it?"

"Spicy."

Yura raised an eyebrow with a mixture of a smirk and frown on her face.

"I know that already. I mean other than that."

"….It wasn't bad."

"As long as it's edible." Yura concluded, wheeling him into the bathroom.

* * *

It was simple pride that kept the youngest Ootori from going to his office to work. He knew most if not all his associates were not ones to take working under or with a man half their age well. To be able to see him in a disabled state would fill them with a conciliation he could see as malicious even in his book. Of course no one would have the audacity to say it to his face, the little snide comments, fake smiles and formal congratulations on his recovery were not pleasantries Kyouya could tolerate as of right now. So he decided to stay secluded for now. At least until he could stand on his two feet.

He didn't like leaving the house unless it was absolutely necessary, such as his rehabilitation sessions. His two favorite places in the house were becoming the bedroom and his home office. Whenever his spouse hinted at going somewhere, he refused before she could get to name the place. It was starting to anger Yura.

"Weren't you the one calling me a hermit?"

"Yes, but you can walk and yet remain indoors."

"You took me out when I stayed at your house."

"So what? Are you using your stay from seven years ago as reference?"

"No, I just think you should go out sometimes, get some vitamin D into your system. You'll turn my complexion at this rate."

"That's impossible."

"Hmph. _So you think._"

Kyouya glanced at her crossing her arms, turning the volume of the television up and dropping the remote without unloosing them.

For a few minutes, he thought about leaving the living room and going back to his office. But it was the weekend. If she was vexed now, Yura would be furious to see him starting work again on a Sunday.

* * *

After nearly escalating into an argument, the Ootori couple paid a visit to the Suou household. Kyouya was in a bad mood and verging honest murderous intent with the half French blonde's consideration: the constant questions, helping where he wasn't needed. It made Kyouya's plan of strangling him a surety if it wasn't for Haruhi and Yura.

When they got home, the young man locked himself in the home office. Yura didn't try entering until it drew close to dinnertime. Picking the lock didn't work so she headed down to the basement to find the batch of spare keys. By the time she found the clump and opened the door it was half past eight. She opened the door like a thief and peeked in. The lights were off. Only the moon illuminated the space. Kyouya's back was turned to the door so Yura walked in at a slow pace, waiting for him to turn around. He never moved. Thinking that maybe he had fallen asleep in his wheel chair, Yura went around the large oak desk.

His eyes were open, but his glasses were off. The tousled head was slightly tilted and the pale hands rested neatly on the arm rest of the wheelchair. But though his eyes were open, they were not looking out any of the three large windows, but a place someone in deep contemplation creates, unconsciously, dwelling where their thoughts can freely take shape and mature without the hindrance of judgments or inclinations. Yura knew that state of mind well. She had many confusing unpleasant instances in her younger years. Her childish thoughts swirling about in her little brain almost every night; what kept her up some evenings other than pain and nightmares during high school. It was then anime became such a good distraction. She didn't call him but placed a hand on his shoulder, making the touch as light as she could. He snapped to attention, turning abruptly, gray brown eyes the widest she had ever seen.

"Dinner's ready." She found herself lowering her voice.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Yura walked away, expecting him not to eat tonight. She wanted to ask, but she knew getting a direct answer would not happen. The young wife was aware how she never gave one.

"Yura?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Yura walked over to the desk on the opposite side, spreading her fingertips out on the hard wood.

"…Why did you agree to marry me?"

Yura blinked multiple times, crossing her arms as she stared at the long oval patterns on the oak.

"….why are you asking this?" she deflected.

"No reason."

Yura went around until she was facing her husband. Kyouya didn't move.

"Is…is something wrong, senpai?" Yura decided to take the risk, seeing as he did at least engage her in conversation. Maybe he would tell her.

"Nothing is wrong Yura. I just wanted to know." Kyouya slipped back in his glasses, wheeled away from his desk, and left the home office without a second glance.

Yura smiled, but her lip trembled and the movement felt strained. She scratched her head.

'So that's what this feels like. Heh.'

Kyouya didn't trust her enough to tell her what was going through his mind and Yura knew she couldn't put up a fight. She had been doing that for years. It would only be hypocrisy on her part.

* * *

That night, neither of them slept. They just lied in bed, staring at their respective sides of the room. Kyouya spent most of the night on his back, but that didn't stop him from turning his head to the side and keeping it there. Yura didn't move for the fear that she might be caught glancing at him due to his position. The young couple watched as sunlight filtered into the room.

Yura got up first, with plans to take a cold shower in an effort to remain awake for the day. She skipped her classes and drawing exercises altogether to read, which kept her wide awake. By the late afternoon, she had finished the pile of books she had purchased for the week. She had a few paper cuts, her eyes felt like they were crossing with the chance they would snap from her optic nerve, but she felt it was worth the discomfort and quite an accomplishment.

She went over to a partially bare shelf to put way her literary trophies. But she was exhausted compared to when she had gotten out of bed. Laying her head down by the large bookshelf to rest her eyes, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Kyouya found his spouse on the floor, breathing through her mouth and snoring loudly. He put a hand to her forehead.

'It's warmer than usual again. I knew it.'

"Yura, wake up."

Yura's mouth snapped shut, dry and bitter; she rubbed her eyes until her contacts moved out of place.

"_Huh? What time is it?_"

"It's nearly ten o' clock. I should have come after I saw you missed dinner, but I figured you were just busy with school work. Come on, you have a fever, you need to take something for it and get some proper rest."

The lethargic young woman pushed her husband's hand away and stretched, bracing her body for dizziness as it slinked in.

"It's just a cold. I washed my hair yesterday and forgot to dry it and then ran outside because I forgot to buy some supplies for my ceramic class. I'll just drink some of the tea abuelo sent me."

"Abuelo?" Kyouya repeated, watching his wife get up and stagger a little. He tried to steady her, but Yura kept out his reach.

"Huh? Sorry, I meant grandfather." Her voice was still laden with sleep. She was only three-quarters conscious of what she was saying. "Everybody calls him abuelo at the restaurant, so it just feels strange to call him otherwise. Unless he's upset."

Yura hunched as she walked. She bumped into the door before opening it; Kyouya reached her by that time and grabbed her hand.

"You need more than tea Yura. You had a slight fever already a few months ago. It is not good for your body to get sick so often."

Yura raised her eyebrow at him and rubbing her eyes again to fix her contacts, more awake now.

"What makes you think I had a fever before?"

"Your face was too warm when you rubbed cheeks against mine after you shaved me that morning. Not to mention you were too hyper, despite the fatigue you must have been feeling."

"_Hmph, not bad Holmes_." She sarcastically praised him, turning away. Kyouya tightened the grip on her hand. She glared at him. "Let go. You're hurting my hand."

"You need to take some medicine and go to sleep Yura."

"I don't want any of your medicine. It'll make me more drowsy and haven't gotten your bath and clothes prepared yet."

Kyouya felt his chest sting.

"Never mind about that tonight, just go to sleep then if you won't take the medicine….please."

Yura paid more attention to Kyouya's face as the response left him. The wrinkle in his forehead was deep and she suddenly felt wide awake. She lowered her head.

"…I'll take the medicine."

Kyouya released her hand. Kyouya went to get the medicine himself, but when he returned, Yura was on a chair in the nook area of their bedroom, asleep. He tugged at her chin, raising it.

"Come on Yura, take this first then you can go back to sleep."

"_Five more minutes, Yuki. I'm sleepy…._" She mumbled.

His eye twitched and the seated framed became rigid. That annoyed Kyouya a lot more than it should have when he thought about it later that night. He filled the little cup with the brown liquid and raised her chin higher. He drained the medicine into his mouth before putting their lips together.

Yura put her hands on his chest and slumped into him. He pulled away and wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Get up Yura."

She obeyed, though her eyes were still closed. He led her by one hand, maneuvering the wheelchair slowly with the other and soon had her on his side of the bed. He covered her and combed the thick mass of hair over her shoulder to braid it. Kissing her forehead, Kyouya rolled over to her side of the bed, already devising a plan on how to get her stay in bed tomorrow so she could recover.

* * *

Ahh, how nice it feels to get another chapter up...my plan was to get two new chapters up before the new year, but due to me being absentminded, I didn't realize the 24th was on Thursday until it was too late. So chapter 43 will be up next year.

Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year!


	43. Chapter 43

"The most important thing in communication is hearing what isn't being said. The art of reading between the lines is a lifelong quest of the wise."

~Shannon L. Alder~

* * *

C'mon! One more time senpai!"

"That is enough Yura. My arms are tired."

Yura had incorporated pull ups into Kyouya's weekly exercise routine with the approval of his physical therapists. It helped in terms of handling his own body weight when it came to getting in and out of his wheelchair into bed, but Kyouya wouldn't have agreed if he knew what a Spartan Yura would turn into about keeping the regime. No matter how tired or sore he was.

"Just one more!"

"I said that is enough Yura. Put back the wheelchair now!"

Disregarding her husband's growing irritation and choosing to be mischievous, (having been around her grandmother for a year and the twins for even longer) Yura slapped him on the behind. Kyouya pulled himself up until the bars hit his shoulders before looking over his hand to glare at her.

"Yura! I am going to-"

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Yura cut him off, smiling as she set the wheelchair below him. His glare only became more intense as lowered his body into the cushioned seat.

It was bad enough having sore arms for the first few months of using the wheelchair. Now his arms felt like they weren't attached to his torso. When he started walking again, she was going to pay dearly.

"Oh stop looking like that senpai. It was a quick pat. I barely touched you."

"I told you I was done. You are so stubborn."

"Yes, yes, I'm a regular pack mule." Yura nodded as she pushed him out of the gym they had constructed in the lower level of the house. "But you did it didn't you?"

"Against my will."

"The important thing is that you did it, useless to bother with the technicalities now."

"Tch."

Yura stopped pushing the wheelchair in the hallway of their bedroom floor to kiss his cheek. A granite counter-top would have given more response to the affectionate gesture.

"_Oh my Gucci…_" Yura breathed to herself to see him still scowling. "Ok, how about this: you keep up with the regime and I'll do whatever you want for a week when you start walking again."

"No."

"…No? Did Kyouya Ootori just flat out refuse a deal that is completely in his favor?"

"I do not need you bribing me like some spoilt child in an effort to help myself. I will do it on my own because I need to."

"I didn't mean like that senpai."

"Hmph."

Yura realized that she had called him senpai about three times and he didn't correct her once. He really was upset. Yura opened their bedroom door and pushed him into the nook area. Once she made sure he wouldn't roll off, she plopped into his lap and held his face to kiss him on the forehead. Sitting on him was starting to become almost a reflex.

"I'm sorry." She apologized with a awkward smile. "I just thought the regime would be a way for you to become more independent while you're like this. I know you don't like depending on me." She ended in a sad hush, looking at his collarbone, afraid to see what his face looked like.

Kyouya looked away, remaining silent. Yura raised her eyes to his face since she got no response. Seeing the glare had dampened, she pressed her lips to his. He responded, though very reluctant. A few minutes in and Yura was rubbing the nape of his neck while Kyouya held her by an elbow and her back, his resolve not to let her off so easily dissolving under the kiss. They pulled away.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked in rare shyness with him.

Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"I'll think about it."

Yura put her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. She heard his heart rate pick up some.

"It's not only that."

Yura looked up, but didn't raise her head from his torso.

"What's not only that?"

"My dislike for depending on you isn't the only reason I stick your extreme exercise regime."

"Then what else is there?"

"It's…an eyesore…to see you wearing yourself out every day to take care of me."

Yura thought she misheard. She raised her head even more to see Kyouya had turned his own to the window, where a gust of wind blew gold, red, and yellow colored leaves up to their window. Yura didn't respond; she went back to using him as a pillow.

Kyouya was grateful for that much.

* * *

After the frustrating fiasco at the Suou mansion and Kyouya's heartfelt vow to never visit the idiot's manor again, Tamaki dragged Haruhi over to the Ootori residence to apologize. Tachibana informed them that it was a Sunday so the couple might still be in bed as they liked to sleep in on the weekend.

That didn't deter the blonde in anyway, even with his wife's constant entreaty to leave and come back another time. As annoyed as Haruhi did feel concerning some of Tamaki's ways, that didn't mean she wanted him strangled to death.

Tamaki knocked twice before opening the large door, planning to wake Yura and let her get her Low Blood Pressure Demon husband awake. So both Haurhi and Tamaki gawked upon finding the bed neat and empty but a wheelchair filled with the two occupants of the house.

"Aww…." Tamaki cooed in low tones before digging in his pockets for his phone.

He moved around multiple times, trying to find the perfect angle. It wasn't until he pressed the button did he remember the flash feature was on. The flash went off in Yura's face, making her eyes squint and her whole face scrunch. She opened one eye and instantly regretted it.

"What are you doing here Tamaki-senpai?"Yura grumbled as she turned her head away.

Her face ended up in the bright morning sunlight. She moved to the fabric, pressing her nose into the shirt as well as drying the drool from the corner of her mouth.

"Why are you sleeping over here?" Tamaki couldn't help but ask. He knew how much his best friend valued his bed. He wished he had taken another picture. The dark hair man's hand remained on Yura's back no matter which direction she moved. Tamaki just found so sweet.

"Sleep over where?"

Yura then caught sight of the untouched bed. It sunk in at that moment what she wiped her face in wasn't her pillow, but Kyouya's green shirt. She hurried to get up. The nurse had warned her about possible fractures with prolonged sitting in addition to his leg spasms. The hand on her back moved to her waist and the grip grew firm.

"Kyouya! You're awake!"

'Yes and two minutes away from getting arrested for attempted murder.'

Tamaki and Haruhi were four feet away once the purple aura became apparent. Yura put on the glasses that were on the little table on him and kissed his collarbone. The aura weakened.

"I'm going to take a shower before I start on breakfast, ok?"

A long time passed before he nodded.

"Leave before he focuses on you." Yura mouthed to the Suou couple as she appeared to walk with leisure to the bathroom.

They didn't need the instruction. Tamaki ran out holding unto Haruhi, leaving the door open in a frightened rush.

* * *

"Now what was so important that you were risking bodily harm _again, _Tamaki-senpai?" Yura questioned, putting a plate of pancakes in front of him. It was one of the rare times Yura and Kyouya were using the large dining room for breakfast.

'I hope it's not another business trip…' she added in her head.

"We came to see Kyouya!"

"Well, you have accomplished your mission. Can you leave now?" Kyouya shot back with little emotion, finishing off his third pancake, and prepared to take a fourth.

Yura slapped his hand away and pointed with the spatula to a corner of the dining room where the half French man had retreated to mope. Haruhi shook her head at seeing her husband revert back to his high school days. A knock was heard at the door before further action could be taken.

"Forgive the disturbance Kyouya-sama, but you have a visitor."

"Who is it?"

"…Your father, Ootori-sama."

Everything seemed to halt. Tamaki lifted his head off his knees and turned to his best friend. Yura placed the kitchen utensil down and began to untie her apron.

"Thank you Aijima. Show him into the office. I will be there in a minute."

Aijima nodded and shut the door behind him.

"We should go Haruhi. Thank you for breakfast Yura-chan. It was delicious."

"Sure, no problem." The corners of Yura's mouth were turned up.

Yura went to see them off, hugging each of them at the door, and waving until the car was no longer in clear sight. She walked back to the bedroom with the vague distaste in what she would have to wear. The young woman hoped whatever Yoshio wanted would not interfere with her husband's healing process. Both the physical and emotional.

* * *

"Good morning, Father." Kyouya greeted as he entered his office.

"Kyouya." Was all the young son got out of the man, who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the large desk. The elder's eyes followed Kyouya as he rolled up to it. "Have you heard from Akira Matsumoto as of late?"

"No father. He has been abroad in England attending to personal matters."

"He has returned and hearing of your accident, sends his regards and hopes of a speedy recovery."

"I will see that I thank him when I have time."

"The Christmas banquet he is hosting in approximately a month would be the perfect time to thank him."

"Pardon me?"

"You have become quite the recluse since the accident." Yoshio stood up and began to look about the room, heading for the built in shelves on the left hand side.

"Starting to walk is my top priority, father. Overexerting could lengthen the time I spend in the wheelchair, something I wish to avoid."

"I see."

The silence would have choked any unfortunate third-party who had the bad luck to enter during the next six minutes. Father and son had grown accustomed to such quiet.

"I believe it goes without saying that your absence would prove detrimental to your status socially."

"Masumoto-san is aware of my condition. As I have already said-"

"I did not bring up the matter as a suggestion, Kyouya." Yoshio interceded, now standing in front of the large desk, hands behind his back yet the aura around him imperious.

Yura stood by the gaped door and closed her eyes before shutting it with as little noise as she had opened it, going back to the kitchen with the tray of tea balancing on one arm.

'_Fetching belligerent geezer…_'

* * *

Yura knew Kyouya had a temper, but never fully contemplated how bad it could be until he became confined to the wheelchair. It was nearing the week of Christmas as Kyouya's transition from wheelchair to walking continued. He could now stand on his own for some minutes and take small steps with assistance, but this progress was not enough for the business man. The longer he had to use the wheelchair, the more social events, connections, and opportunities he was missing out on. But even this fact would not move the disabled man to show his face at an event.

So having his father coming into his house and practically order him into the situation he wanted above all else to evade set the young man into a fury. It never caught inkling in the discussion with Yoshio. But after the elder Ootori had taken his leave, Kyouya's first action was to head to the kitchen and fix a drink. Yura sought him out after finding his office empty. He was on the balcony in the living area, the dark clouds and wind, foretelling rain, it didn't seem to have an effect on him as he lightly swirled the ice in the golden brown liquid with the cup.

"Kyouya-senpai…it looks like it might rain. You should come inside."

Kyouya didn't answer. He took a sip of the brandy and water mix.

"Kyouya-sen-?"

"_I am fine_ where I am, Yumiko. I told you before that I am not a child. I will move when I am ready."

Yura gulped. She only managed to get out a small 'ok' and walk off. Genuinely fearing Kyouya was something she had never done, but his tone made her leave him alone for the next two days. And he made no effort to undo the unspoken agreement that they would once again avoid one another. Then one morning, he told her begrudgingly that they would be attending a gala on the twentieth-fourth. He had already made arrangements for her attire. She nodded at this news and went about her day.

* * *

Yura stood in the mirror, turning at all angles, but it was only a sham so she could observe her husband without drawing his attention. He was still angry. Yura now found herself in the position of balancing on a straining line between being his assistant for the night and figuring out when she didn't need to offer him help. Suddenly it seemed like a good idea to just fake a migraine or some other mild ailment so she could stay home. But she knew that wouldn't be right to him. He was probably more against going to this party than she was. Her hands became a fist and taking a deep breath and holding it, she walked over to Kyouya.

"Senpai?"

The glare would have made glass shatter. Yura steeled herself.

"I know this might annoy you but if I don't do it, my hands will be like this for the rest of the evening." She explained, holding up her hands to show him how they trembled.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at her. Grabbing his face, she kissed him on the cheek before littering kisses all over his face. He reversed the wheelchair in haste to get away from her.

"What has gotten into you?!" he asked in exasperation, wiping his face with a handkerchief.

She smiled at his grumpy face and shook her head. The steel that had ingrained itself into his voice had disappeared, if only temporary. Yura left Kyouya to clean his face, intending to read in the parlor until it was time to leave.

* * *

"Well Ootori-san, what a surprise! I didn't expect you to see you this year."

Akira Masumoto and Kyouya shook hands. The former's smile seemed to cool after straightening from the slight bent stance. Yumiko bowed in greeting which Akira gave an elegant bow in return, the smile holding a bit of amusement now.

"Enjoy and try not to tire yourself out too much."

Kyouya rolled off and Yura, knowing how this night would go, searched the grand hall for the most obscure food table. She was glad that it this year's Christmas party was at the Roy Grand Hotel. Though Tamaki and the others weren't around, she was familiar with the place so she knew where to go without wandering around too much.

She nibbled on a few hors d'oeuvres. Watching people interact, studying men's suits for reference and women's gowns for ideas, she couldn't remember what she was eating, but when she finally noticed the shrimp cocktail she was about to put into her mouth, Yura headed out the door, dropping everything in a glided bin near the restroom. She hurried inconspicuously to wash her hands. The young woman could already feel the slight itch.

"Good evening."

Yumiko clenched her fist under the running warm water and flexed her calves in order to deter the reflex to run. Maiko Shinomiya didn't see any of the changes, but she noted how slowly the young woman turned to her.

"Good evening Shinomiya-san."

"Are you hurt?" Maiko tilted her head while the Lily of the Valley smile widened as Yura shook her head, her mouth twitching slightly. "How is Kyouya-kun? I heard he got into a car accident a few months ago."

"He's doing well." Yumiko put her head back down, treating the task of rinsing her hands as if it required her concentration.

"But he's in a wheelchair."

Yumiko dug a nail into her palm.

"Yes, he had spinal cord trauma, but he will be walking again soon."

Maiko giggled.

"You sound awfully sure of that."

Yumiko didn't respond. She was engrossed in her own head, replaying her response.

"Had I known sooner I would have paid him a visit, but I was in Vienna for most of the summer." Maiko sounded almost authentic in her unease.

"I see." Yumiko mumbled, drying her hands.

"It must be hard for you."

"How so?"

Yumiko went back to the vanity to clean her glasses. It was an excuse to stay longer so she could hear Maiko's response. The conversation was starting to become mildly interesting, in an odd way, if not irritating.

"Having to take care of a man like that. Or perhaps you've _hired_ someone to look after him."

Yura said nothing, only dried her glasses.

"Not to mention a celibate marriage is nothing to wink at?"

'Celibate?'

"Why do you say that?"

"Isn't obvious? Not everything will work like it used to, even when he is rehabilitated." A finger rested on the thin bottom lip as she lowered her eyes in sultry humor. "That is to say, _if _they ever were in use."

Yumiko made eye contact with Maiko and the ballerina's smile dwindle at the bored dull brown eyes staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

The tone was so innocent. Maiko couldn't fathom what was going on.

'Is she pretending to be ignorant or was she just not paying attention?'

The nimble hand fell and small laugh escaped the alabaster throat.

"Surely you don't mean to tell me you don't know?" Maiko ventured, suspicion leaking into the question.

"About?"

"That your husband is a dedicated worker. Too dedicated."

"Oh, I'm aware of that."

"Then you would agree if I said producing an heir will not be a basic task, all things considered." Maiko was strangely starting to feel foolish as she elaborated.

Yumiko stood in front of the sink and large mirror, staring at her for two minutes. Now the beauty felt like her thoughts were being read by the eccentric lifelike corpse in front of her.

Yumiko walked off, saying only, "Is that so?" in passing before leaving the restroom for the hall.

* * *

"I hope to see you back on your feet soon, Ootori-san."

Kyouya gave a brief nod. He didn't miss the older man look back at him with a priggish gleam in his eyes as he grabbed a glass of wine. He rolled to a nearby table to avoid any further conversations. A smile graced his face, sardonic but fleeting.

'I'm actually beginning to understand her viewpoint on parties a bit.'

The thought suddenly caused Kyouya to look around. He had forgotten about Yura in his decision to get appropriate introductions and smug glances out of the way as soon as possible. Now he had done his share, Kyouya pondered if he had made a mistake, leaving Yura alone in this place. That demure, prosaic state she slipped into could only carry her so far, if provoked. Kyouya knew he had a temper, but Yura seem to keep a feral beast on loose restraints when she got angry. The young man rolled back into the various clusters, a little fearful.

* * *

Kyouya did not find her until two hours later. Various associates seem to spring up from the cluster of groups to accost him. Whether financial proposals, for contracts, joint ventures, or just to extend their sympathy (that irked Kyouya most of all), he seemed to be stopped every turn of his chair's wheels. When he did find her, she was talking with Akira's wife. To be more specific, Akira's wife was talking and Yura was nodding when she thought it was appropriate.

The wife spotted Kyouya before he reached them so she excused herself to talk to him before wandering off.

"Is it possible to fall asleep standing up?"

"No, unless you are a horse." Kyouya answered, watching Yura's facial expression. "Why?"

"Because I think I nearly achieved that just now."

And for the first time in weeks, Yura heard Kyouya laugh. The stiff stance sagged and she moved her hands from in front of her, sighing quietly. The smile that made way to both their faces was small but sincere.

"Should we go?"

Yura nodded and taking the handles of her husband's wheelchair, made their way toward the exit.

* * *

The second month of the New Year greeted Yura with a surprise that both frighten and amused her. She came into the house from shopping to find Kyouya in the gym with Yuki, taking shaky steps across a rubber lined part of the floor. He kept hold of crutches, but after time he dropped them, limping heavily and tottering, but still able to carry his own weight. Yuki drew closer to hold him as he lowered to the ground, out of breath.

"This is annoying."

Yuki smiled.

"But you did better than last week. And the deterioration of your muscles didn't happen as bad as the doctor said they would. What was the word he used…atrify?"

"Atrophy, Yuki-san. Yes well, that would be thanks Yura giving me leg exercises to do, though she did most of the moving since I couldn't."

Yuki saw his attempt at optimism just succeeded in making Kyouya more sullen. He patted him on the back and held out a hand.

"Let's try it again. It'll get easier the more you do it."

Kyouya raised his lowered head and took the offered hand.

"You are about as stubborn as she is, now that I think about it."

"We are twins after all."

"Kyouya-senpai?"

The men turned to see Yura at the entrance, her mouth gaped.

"Did I just see you…?"

Kyouya put a hand in his hair. He didn't want her to find out this way, but since she already saw…

"Yes Yura, I can walk. Not very far or long, but I can."

Yura dropped her bag. She walked over to him, her pace moderate.

"…Yuki has been coming with you to your doctor visits?"

"I couldn't expect you to do that in addition to taking care of me."

She put her arms around his torso, looking up into his face. It had been last year in month of August since Yura could look up at him without being the one to hold him up.

"B-but, I don't understand. Morimoto-sensei it would take at least six months."

"Remember I had some form of feeling when I was discharged? Thanks to you, it seems to have been improving better than he thought."

Yura shook her head, burying her face in his chest. Kyouya could feel his shirt dampen.

"I'm not fully there yet so don't get too happy."

Yura continued shaking her head. She moved only so she could breath, sniffing as she spoke.

"I-I was so worried I did something wrong or was pushing you too hard. You never told me what happened when you came from your appointments." She sniffed, running her hands over her nose. "I thought it was something bad and you just weren't telling me. I am so glad everything's ok."

"You worry too much." Kyouya patted her head, taking her hair out of the messy bun.

"I know…" she whispered, tears running down as she put her face in his shirt again. Yuki held a hand to his heart, wiping a stray tear with the other.

Yura moved away and wiped her eyes, chuckling.

"Why am I crying?" she asked herself, the more she wiped, the more tears gathered at her eyes.

"Because you're happy Yu-chan." Yuki provided as he helped Kyouya back into his chair. "There's nothing wrong about crying."

Yura shook her head again.

"And here I was hoping we could keep it a surprise until Valentine's Day."

"It's fine, Yuki-san."

Both young men watched as the young woman they cared for tried to stop the relief that flooded from her eyes. Their smile tender as the simper on her face became wide.

* * *

Well, a nice relieving chapter to welcome the New Year! (Though we are almost two weeks in already...)

Chapter 44 up next!

Love and Peace.


	44. Chapter 44

Forewarning for use of profanity in this chapter. It's only one word, but still.

* * *

"It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone."

~Rose Kennedy~

* * *

"The hot springs?"

"Yes, we can all go during Golden week!"

"Hmmm…" Yura flipped through the brochure the twins had given her.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

"Ah Kyouya!" the dopplegangers walked up to Kyouya in unison and held out their hands. "Long time no see!"

He nodded, glancing at Yura to see her on a stool reading a little book, a rough sketch of two males lying down; one resting in the others lap, neglected on her easel. He swatted their hands away and the two laughed, feelings not hurt in the least.

"Were not the two of you in Milan for a fashion show?"

"We just came back." They replied.

"Tono came over the other day nagging about how we don't get together anymore." Hikaru started, his hands behind his head.

"So, we decided to plan a trip to the hot springs during Golden week." Kaoru finished.

"Golden week?"

"Yeah, Yura said you guys didn't have anything planned."

"Well we don't." Yura interceded.

"Does Tamaki and the others know about this?"

"Oh they're coming ov-"

"KYOUYA!" the shout was muffled but could be heard even through the thick oak door.

Kyouya dropped his head in hand.

* * *

"Doesn't it sound fun Kyouya?! And the hot spring will help you heal faster."

Kyouya now used the crutches as often as he could. He didn't like them anymore than the wheelchair, but they were better than the walker. All the contraptions were necessary evils for the time being.

"Though hot springs are said to have health benefits, that does not make it some magical water of youth, Tamaki, relax."

Tamaki pouted. Yura came back into her study with a tray of tea, Mori following behind her, carrying another tray laden with cake. She placed them on the table before taking up the brochure, reading it thoroughly now instead of skimming. The twins took up cups while Yura handed one to Kyouya. Hunny stuffed his mouth, one fork in each hand, with sweets.

"It sounds like fun Tama-chan! Right Takashi?"

"Mm."

Haruhi sat beside Yura, reading over her shoulder.

"Do they have restaurants nearby?"

"Yeah, over five. Don't worry, I'm sure the food the onsen provides is delicious too. The kid will be well nourished."

Haruhi flushed and shoved Yura by the arm. She really wished Yura would stop bringing up the fact that she was pregnant; only being eight weeks in. Yura giggled, letting go of one side of the little booklet to put her arm around her good friend.

Kyouya soon tuned out Tamaki to study his wife.

"Do you want to go?"

It took some seconds for Yura to realize Kyouya was talking to her. She looked over him with wide eyes before smiling a little, turning back to the booklet.

"It does look interesting." She admired the pictures.

"That is not what I asked you Yura." The other conversations in the room died down at Kyouya's firm tone. The paper lowered in Yura's hands. She stared at her husband. "I asked if you wanted to go."

The sudden silence made her even more nervous and she could feel the others' eyes on them both.

"If you're free-"

"It does not matter whether or not I am free Yura. I asked if _you_ wanted to go."

"…Sure, I guess."

"Then we will go."

Tamaki and twins looked back and forth between wife and husband. Kyouya rolled off, mentioning something about work he had to do.

"Yura-chan, did something happen between you and Kyouya?" Kaoru ventured, her head lowered as Kyouya closed the door.

"Not that I know of." She lied.

"How could you not know? You guys are married." Hikaru retorted, Kaoru elbowed him in the side.

"Why don't we go to the bookstore Yura? We can grab a bite to eat afterwards." Haruhi offered, placing a hand on her shoulder. Yura smiled, grateful for the evasion.

"I'd like that."

"What about us?"

"Just me and Yura."

"I'm sure you guys can entertain yourselves until we get back." Yura packed some things in a small back pack. "The DVDs are in the third row of this bookshelf. Have fun."

* * *

Haruhi tried to get Yura to talk about what was bothering her, but Yura couldn't be coaxed. It's not that she was against telling, it just seemed better to keep it to herself. Like she did nearly everything else. It seemed a personal matter, one that would probably be aggravated if anyone outside tried to help.

It happened two days ago, while Yura was helping Kyouya with his bath routine in the morning, since he opted out of taking one the night before. The floor was wet and in her haste to help him to the wheelchair, she had slipped. Kyouya managed to keep his weight off of her, but Yura didn't brace herself and ended up bashing her head and shoulder blades on the solid tiles. She curled up until she could kiss her knees swaying as she held onto the back of her skull, her teeth grinding as she hissed.

Kyouya seethed at the fact that he couldn't even help lift her off the ground as he grabbed a nearby cloth and stumbled over to the tub to dampen it. He hovered over the young woman and placed it on the back of her head, feeling a bump already forming. He grimaced.

Yura, after seeing his face, tried to dissipate his mood by kissing him, her way of showing him that she was alright. It didn't seem to work. They both got up and after getting dress, Kyouya startled her by apologizing. She told him it was alright and, unsure how it all went from there, they were soon sharing another kiss, only this time it went a little too far. She snapped back to reality when she felt the sheets against her bare skin.

Kyouya had pulled up her shirt and was tracing his finger down her spine. Her back arched to meet his body, but it was out of a reflex to the light touch.

"S-senpai?"

He sucked on her neck, deaf to her flimsy calling. He put his hand behind her lower back and pressed her to him again.

"Senpai, wait." She tried to push him off by the shoulder, but the grip on her waist wouldn't budge. He began to kiss her chest.

"Kyouya, stop!"

His head shot up. His eyes were wide and Yura could only watch breathless as he blinked, each time his senses seemed to steadily return. He let her go.

"Y-you…I…please…w-we need to stop…"

His eyes darkened until they were almost black. The expression on his face was pained, but soon turned to the flexibility of stone and he rose from the bed.

"Senpai, I-"

"Do not want to risk the invalid hurting himself? I apologize."

"I never said you were-"

"You didn't have to."

Kyouya stood up long enough to get over to his wheelchair. Yura tried to say anything that would stop him. Her voice was too low. By the time she got up and reached the door of their bedroom, he was gone.

* * *

Yura was still on ambiguous terms with her husband. He didn't show any hostility toward her, but she could still feel the tension.

It seemed like Kyouya was being obliging, but Yura knew he just viewed this trip as a way for her to relax without the worry of having to take care of him.

"He thinks I've grown tired of it…" she finally let out as she and Haruhi ate.

Haruhi looked up, relieved to hear her say something other than dismissals.

"Kyouya-senpai thinks you've grown tired of what?"

"..Taking care of him…"

"Have you?"

"No!" Yura shouted.

Most heads nearby turned to her. She put her head down further, blushing into her hairline.

"Then why do you think that?"

"He's always….looks…guilty when I do some things for him."

"Kyouya-senpai can feel guilty?"

"Haruhi…"

"Sorry, it just seems hard to picture."

"He's not a robot you know."

"He could've fooled me."

Yura giggled in spite of herself. She was glad she agreed to come. Now if only she could find some way to convey her thoughts to Kyouya without stuttering and tripping over her words like an idiot. Another idea occurred to her as they headed over to their favorite bookstore. It was a stretch, but she really didn't know how else to work the situation out.

* * *

"How about we go on a trip for Shunbun no Hi?"

Kyouya looked up from his newspaper.

"You do realize that holiday only allows a day off?"

"Yeah but you have a lot of sick days you never used. Maybe you can add them to it."

"How do you know I have-"

"Tachibana-san."

"Since when have you been asking him information about my work schedule?"

"…How long have we been married?"

Kyouya's eyes narrowed.

"Yura."

"Relax yourself, it was a joke. You don't tell me things like that. I have to find out somehow."

"Why?"

Yura shrugged.

"So we can spend time together."

Kyouya's shoulders relaxed and soon his hand found his way to his glasses, which he removed. He put a hand to his chin.

"…Um, sen- I mean Kyouya?"

Only his eyes moved in her direction.

"A-about that time…that morning… I want to apologize."

"What for?" He was mildly curious, but mostly vexed to have her mention it.

"For stopping you. I-it's not that I d-didn't want to….I was…just…I was afraid…"

Kyouya turned his head to her and his brow rose, coaxing her to continue, "of…?"

Yura cracked her knuckles and her cheeks blossomed red. It had been some time since he had seen Yura blushed.

"I was afraid that I…I…m-might…get…" Her voice grew small on the last word, "… p-pregnant…"

Kyouya's eyes were now twice their size and he slowly moved his chin from his hand.

"That is the reason?" he sought to confirm in suspicious incredulity.

Yura nodded. She began to fiddle with some of her hair, alternating between half braiding and tugging. She spoke hurriedly, "I-I can't keep track of my cycle so I don't know when I'm ovulating s-so I didn't want to risk it. I still need to take care of you and it wouldn't be safe for me to be pregnant and lifting you up and stuff. I know you think I'm tired of taking care of you but it's not true, I just-"

"Yura." Kyouya rolled over to his wife, stood up and clasped her hands in his. "Slow down. I should be the one apologizing. I misunderstood your actions and didn't seek to clarify them."

Yura shook her head. Kyouya grabbed her face and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. She grew still.

"You have a point. I did not think of you possibly conceiving at that moment; a lack judgment on my part. Forgive me."

"N-no, it's okay."

Kyouya studied his wife. He lowered himself back into the wheelchair. She tried crack her knuckles again, looking in every lower direction but his face.

"Did you always stutter this badly when embarrassed?" he thought aloud.

A glower was added to her blushing and she knuckled him the shoulder.

"Shut up."

* * *

"You want to go to Whistler Blackcomb, British Columbia in…Canada?"

"Yeah, the mountains are beautiful and they even have things to do for non-skiers."

"…You realize we would be leaving one cold area for another?"

"So?"

"Usually one would leave a cold climate for a warm one."

"Well, usually wouldn't really apply in this situation would it? What do you suggest?"

"Morocco."

"…A dessert?"

"There is more to Morocco than its desserts."

"And its heat."

"Fine Yura, but we can only stay three days."

Yura pursed her scarred lip, her fingers to her chin in weighing this compromise. Whatever was going on in her reasoning seemed to be mobile because her eyes sought out the ceiling. She nodded.

"Alright. But we have to let Tanaka-san take us."

Kyouya groaned. He was hoping she wouldn't add that as a condition.

* * *

As the date for their departure approached and Kyouya sought to be more independent, he noticed Yura wasn't sleeping. He came in from his office one day at five in the morning to find her by the window, sketching to the dim light of the moon mixed in with the beginning of dawn. When he asked her about it, she told him she was preparing for the jetlag.

She began to doze off at odd times in the day, for two to four hours at a time. She attended her classes and still went about her schedule for the day, but sometimes he would see her shut her eyes tight and shake her head, as if dispelling some thought. If on the rare occasion she helped him with paperwork, he could see her face was sometimes damp, probably from dousing it with cold water in an effort to stay awake.

On the designated day, the flight to Vancouver, Canada was quiet and uneventful. An hour after takeoff, Yura asked Hirohito for sleeping pills and after settling in her chair with a pillow and a blanket fell into a deep comatose sleep for the ten hour flight.

* * *

Kyouya's mild worries were dispelled once they had settled into the Four Seasons resort's Deluxe Executive Suite. Yura was not only dazzled by the wintry beauty, but even went about having ski lessons. Even though Kyouya felt a bit restless watching her ski and annoyed at the instructor that kept indirectly questioning her about her ethnicity. It was times like those he wished Yura would just stick to colored contacts when they were in public.

After spending time warming up and having a light dinner, the two turned in early, Yura seemingly tired from the day's activities and Kyouya so he could fix his circadian rhythm to match the new time zone.

* * *

Yura woke to a sharp pitch scream. Jumping up in bed it took her a few seconds to realize that the scream came from her.

"Yura?"

Yura turned to see a blurry form of Kyouya, who was miffed and surprised as he turned on the lamp and put on his glasses.

"Was...was that you?"

Yura's labored breathing, rapid beating heart, and shaking limbs made it difficult to answer, so she said nothing. She shook her head, staring down, eyes wide.

"Yura, you-"

"Why can't she just leave me alone?"

Kyouya drew back his hand when he heard that whisper and gulped as Yura hands went up to the sides of her head and she began to curl up.

"Why can't she just leave me alone?" she repeated louder getting out of bed, still holding her head, but appeared to be swaying.

"I move out of her house and yet she's in my head, my dreams, my memory...I can't sleep in peace…why can't my brain just...just erase everything about her..." her voice was starting to rise and Kyouya was becoming a bit anxious.

Her features twisted. She sank to her knees and her forehead nearly touched the hardwood floor. Dry, quiet sobs racked her frame before a rage filled scream escaped her as she suddenly got up and kicked a wall, leaving a dent.

"_WHY?! WHY?! WHY CAN'T THIS BITCH JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!_"

She took the vase from the table and threw it against the opposite wall. The drawers from the dresser. The table, the chair, and anything else not firmly attached to the ground or too heavy for her to lift.

She continued to scream through gritted teeth: "_WHY?! WHY?! GO AWAY! LET ME BE! IT'S MY LIFE!WHY?!WHY?!_"

Kyouya could only watched, stunned as Yura all but destroyed the bed, dresser and couches. However, when she got on her knees and began to beat her head against the floor, demanding "her" to "get out right now!" that's where he quit being a spectator. He ran over and grabbed her by a hand and her waist. She struggled against him, elbowed him in the stomach and Kyouya set out to restrain her, despite the pain starting in his back, but when she turned around, she stopped the moment she realized he was only restraining her. He hugged her to his chest. She was still for some minutes before leaning against him, both of them on their knees on the chilled floor.

"Senpai...I-I'm s-"

"DO NOT apologize to me."

She jumped; Kyouya held her tighter.

"Senpai…that hurts."

He didn't loosen his hold.

"Senpai! I said that hurts!"

"I heard you."

"Then why are you still squeezing me! My ribs are-!"

"Because I rather you destroy the entire place and hit me again before you start hurting yourself."

Her eyes widened. Kyouya loosened his grip so she could look up at him. They stared at each other. Then Yura began to cry, beating her fist on his chest and sinking from the kneeling position on the floor. She cried to the point where she was choking, though she made very little noise and with her head down she couldn't see Kyouya, who ran his arm over his eyes before picking her up and putting her back on the bed.

He let go and went back to being a spectator as she beat the mattress with her fist, still crying; only now she wailed like a wounded animal. He looked away. He wasn't sure how long it was, but eventually she stopped; on her knees yet lying on her face, her hands held out in front of her still in fist. He moved closer and pushed the hair that had pooled around her head to see that she had either passed out from exhaustion or fallen asleep. He hoped it was either.

* * *

Yura went through the next day sore, tired, and irritable.

Kyouya, following instincts, avoided all but eye contact with her, knowing better than to try and draw her out. When she plopped on the sofa next to him that night and rested her head on his shoulder, Kyouya let out a quiet sigh, glad to see that all was finally well.

"I still can't apologize?"

"No, you cannot."

"Why?"

"There is nothing to apologize for. It is as simple as that."

He felt her head turn to stare at him, but he didn't look away from the TV screen.

"Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Why...?"

Now he turned to her.

"Why...?" he repeated.

"Never mind..." she sighed, getting up off the couch and walking into the kitchen. The quarter Brazilian began rummaging through the fridge.

"Is that why you were not sleeping before we left?"

Yura halted in her searching, her hands dropping into her lap.

"It was that obvious?"

"Not exactly. You usually stay up late." Kyouya retracted in a pathetic attempt to spare her feelings.

Yura smiled with her gaze on the floor. She sighed again through her nose and resumed looking through the fridge.

"What gave me away?"

"…You looked scared whenever you woke up from dozing or a nap."

Yura didn't respond, but stood up, various items in tow. Kyouya followed her and took the carton of ice cream and fruits she had out of her hands and put them on the cupboard. He got bowls while she got spoons and rinsed off the fruits. They ended up pulling up bar stools to the cupboard.

They ate for a few minutes before an idea popped in Yura's head. She took a scoop of ice cream and held it out to Kyouya. He stared at the spoon, unsure what she wanted at first, before hesitatingly letting her feed him as he realized she was doing it to distract herself. He in turn, to return the favor, fed her grape. She smiled at the simple gesture. They continued to eat in silence before Yura spoke again.

"I always thought I would grow out of having those kinda dreams." Yura said softly, stirring the melting ice cream in her bowl. "I wish I could. It makes me feel sick to my stomach, if I think about them. And they seem to have this persistent tendency of burning into my memory."

Yura clamped her teeth down on the spoon before dropping it into the bowl, losing her appetite.

"Since the accident I haven't been dreaming at all so I thought I could finally give up worrying about them. I guess I was just that tired every night."

Kyouya stopped eating as Yura put her hands over her eyes.

"I just…want to be left alone." she turned to Kyouya, her eyes shining and her teeth bared in a grimace to prevent any tears. "Is that wrong?"

Kyouya shook his head.

"No."

* * *

The last day passed in a tense semblance that the couple found themselves using various task to dispel. As they were packing Kyouya noticed Yura's slow movements, sometimes to the point where she would still for minutes on end, half posed in what she doing. It wasn't until they were fully packed and Kyouya was heading to the phone to have their suitcases taken down stairs did she finally speak.

"I think I'm going to go away for a little while."

The fear that he experienced the day he raided her house nearly six years ago, shot through his body for a moment. Kyouya calmed and berated himself silently before clarifying.

"Where to?"

"To see my grandparents. It's been awhile. I'm sure Nana is still upset with me, but I want to see them."

Kyouya couldn't give a response. It was painful to accept that Yura didn't view him as any condolence for her pain, no matter how small. The only solace was that she seemed to have struggled with the decision this time.

"For how long?" his voice became solemn without him noticing.

"A few weeks. I'm sure you'll be glad with the time to yourself while I'm gone." Yura joked as she put her backpack on her shoulders.

"And what on this earth makes you think I want you to leave?"

Yura jumped at the abrupt counter. She looked at her husband to see his chest heave a bit. He closed his eyes and sat down at the breakfast bar, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Senpai, I-"

"Yura, please, just be quiet."

"Why are you angry? I never say anything when you fly off for months at a time."

"I do that because it is for work. It is not something I desire to do. You really think I am that tired of being around you when, if not for my injury, I would barely see you to begin with?" Kyouya nearly yelled. If it wasn't for the fatigue seeping into his back and legs he would have stood up.

Yura turned away in silence. She knew he didn't, but hadn't expected him to take her sarcasm as the truth.

"I wasn't being serious."

Kyouya didn't move. He was trying, by some mind over matter feat, to focus the ache in his back and legs away. The impediment was what mostly made his anger so apparent.

"…I just need to be somewhere else for now."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Yura answered, oblivious to the sardonic bite her husband's voice carried. "It's like a…safe haven, I guess, my grandparent's place."

She heard Kyouya take a deep breath and sigh heavily. Upon raising her head, she found him leaning his head on his arm, eyes shut and thin lips in a sneer. Yura rushed over to him.

"Kyouya-senpai, what's wrong? Is your back-?"

"Then I suppose our home must be a prison to you."

"…What?"

"If your father's homeland is so precious, perhaps you merely tolerate living in Japan."

Yura shook her head. Kyouya voice became lower as he continued, unaware of his wife's disbelief.

"Though I can understand why, I had hoped you were, at the least, comfortable…living with me."

"No….no senpai that's not true. I have no problem being with you." Yura crouched down to meet his eyes. Kyouya turned away. Yura grabbed his face.

"You're not the reason I'm leaving. Do you understand?"

"I am not the reason you are staying either." It was a whisper, spoken involuntarily. Kyouya wasn't even aware he had said the response aloud until he glanced to see his wife's eyes widen and glisten like she was about to cry.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her with one hand. The other was clutching his pant leg. Yura stood there half bent, arguing with herself through the entire hug. She had already agreed that she would take steps. But this seemed to be taking a whole flight of them.

Even though she had gotten to know her grandparents three years after meeting Kyouya, the elderly couple had rooted themselves in the young woman's heart without a seed of doubt. But the quarter had always felt skepticism when it came to Kyouya; perceptive to his personality, (and what he would have become if he hadn't truly befriended Tamaki) she thought it only natural.

So saying a quick prayer, she pulled away. The prayer consisted of just a plea: that she wouldn't come to regret this day in the future.

"Come with me."

Kyouya blinked multiple times, barely believing what he had just heard.

"…What did you say?"

"I said come and meet my grandparents…" the pause was long but Yura eventually ventured on, "in Brazil."

* * *

I couldn't bring myself to go on hiatus again so it's back to one chapter a month. I will try my best to stick to that.

Chapter 45 next.

Love and Peace.


	45. Chapter 45

Ok, I tried. Really I did, but in the end I had to make some tough decisions on this chapter and it took me two months of contemplating and two weeks of just telling myself to stop overthinking and just post the chapter already. So here it is. There is also 'Portuguese', 'Japanese', and 'English' in this chapter and the next one to come, so just a heads-up as you read.

Enjoy!

* * *

"There is nothing like returning to a place that reminds unchanged to find the ways in which you yourself have altered."

~Nelson Mandela~

* * *

Yura stared out of the taxi window as the houses sped by with a smile stuck on her face. Her legs twitched constantly, glancing at the phone resting on one of them. Her husband was thunderstruck. He had never seen her so animated unless she was in a bookstore. And yet she had been so restless since leaving the airport in Canada. Yura handed him a pair of sunglasses when they were halfway to their destination. They were damp and the lenses were condensing from the sweat on her hand.

"Sorry senpai, I just hope their home." She began talking more to herself than to Kyouya. "Abuelo usually closes early on Saturdays. I hope they aren't asleep."

"Yura?"

"Yes?"

"Do your grandparents know that you are visiting?"

Yura gave a forced smile with her lips pressed together, saying nothing.

* * *

"Ah! We're here!" Yura got out of the car and flipped open the cell phone her grandparents had bought for her. She then remembered she had someone with her and walked back to the car to lead Kyouya under a large tree. Yura bounced a little as listened to the ringing.

"Alô?"

"Alô abuelo! Como vai?"

"Ah pequenino! It's been so long, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Sorry I haven't been calling." Yura mumbled, grateful to Yuki for keeping her Portuguese up to par.

"It's alright, you're in college now. You need to focus on your assignments."

Yura smiled, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Is Nana still not talking to me?"

"Yes, unfortunately." João Vitor chuckled out.

"Is she in the room with you?"

"Yes…she is."

"Could you put me on speaker?"

Yura bit her lip at the silence that lasted two seconds before she heard, "Go ahead pequenino."

"Nana? I know you can hear me…though you probably don't want to hear my voice right now, but I just want you to do something for me. Look out the window, please." Yura waited, thinking in the back of her mind that her grandmother would ignore her.

Until she saw the white drape at the window move. She heard a cry through the phone and her grandfather asking, "What's wrong?! Aki?!" A heavy shuffling. "Akemi?! Where are you going?!"

Yura watched as the front door flew open and her grandmother ran down the stairs. João Vitor pondered for a moment if his wife had gone senile. He followed her, looking out into the yard to see a small pale figure waving.

"Pequen….?" He was out the door and hurrying down the stairs, more cautious than his wife in the descent.

"_My dear little Yumi!_" Akemi squeezed Yumiko tight, staining the young woman's shirt with tears. Yura held onto her, kissing her peppered white hair.

Akemi didn't want to let go, but she also knew how excited her husband could get. She moved away, just in time. João Vitor reached them and grabbed Yumiko by the waist. He tossed her in the air and caught her as if she was three-years old instead of twenty one.

"Oh pequenino, it's so good to see you again!"

"You too abuelo…but..could you…let go….I can't breathe…so well."

João Vitor put her down, but couldn't resist picking her up again, this time minding his strength as he hugged her.

"_Oh Yumi dear_, we missed you so much!"

"What are you doing here pequenino?"

Yura had to stall a little catch her grandparents' words, they were speaking too quickly for her in their excitement.

"Hehe, I wanted to surprise you."

"Oh Yumi, have some care for our elderly hearts." Akemi reprimanded, holding a hand to her chest.

"_Sorry Nana._"

João Vitor put her down and kissed her forehead.

"_So, how long are you staying Yumi dear?_ I'm sure it won't be any trouble, staying another six months as long as you leave on time."

"Actually Nana, I can only stay for four day this time."

"Four days? Why so short?"

"Are you taking summer classes?"

"No…but that's as long as Kyouya can be off from work for now."

"Kyouya?" Akemi repeated, puzzled at her Yura's sudden switch to Japanese. "Who's that?"

Yura sighed through her nose and cracked her knuckles. She held up her left hand. The silver bands shone in the bright sun. Akemi and João Vitor's wrinkled eyes widened; the older woman covered her mouth.

"…He's my husband."

"AHHH!" Akemi grabbed her again, scaring her husband and granddaughter by lifting Yura off the ground and spinning her around. "_YUMI DEAR'S MARRIED!_"

Yura giggled with what oxygen was left in her lungs.

"W-where is he?!" Akemi looked around frantically.

"Calm down Nana! I'll get him just, relax. Abuelo, hold her please."

The man placed his hands on his wife's round shoulders.

"Can you believe it Herrea?! Do you think he's good looking? Oh, I hope they're happy! Right Herrea?!" Akemi looked up. "Herrea?"

João Vitor wasn't listening. He was looking off into the distance at the blurred figure standing under the tree he had planted when the two had bought the house.

'Don't say senpai, don't say senpai.' The young woman chanted in her head.

"Kyouya!" Yura wildly gestured him to come over. The Ootori male put on the sunglasses and stepped out into the burning sun.

Kyouya Ootori was not one to fear much or show it for that matter, but approaching his wife and having her hold his arm and bring him closer to the dark brown giant that was glaring down at him made him want to go back in the car.

The hat on João Vitor's head had left his eyes in darkness but the grim mouth half hidden by a white moustache alone gave Kyouya his hunch. When he was near him he saw the wrinkle-rimmed dark eyes boring into his face. Kyouya focused on Akemi, whose brow became laced with lines.

"Why, Yumi dear, he's almost as pale as you are!" she exclaimed in Portuguese.

Kyouya blinked and looked down at Yura for a translation, glad to her for giving him the shades.

"Nana!"

"I'm only stating the obvious." Akemi held out a hand to him. "_Nice to meet you Kyo dear. I'm Akemi. That's my husband, João Vitor Herrea, he doesn't understand Japanese, but English is fine._"

Kyouya nodded and shook hands.

"_Kyo dear?_"

Yura squeezed his arm, hearing him repeat the pet name her grandmother had bestowed upon him under his breath when she moved away.

"_Come in, come in both of you!_ Herrera, get the luggage."

João Vitor nodded. Yura let go of Kyouya's arm to follow her grandfather to the car.

* * *

"_Kyo dear, we didn't get your last name._"

"_Ootori, Kyouya Ootori._"

Akemi's smile froze in place.

"Aki?"

"Yes Herrea?"

"…Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a pain shot up my leg. You know how I told you my knees have been bothering me lately."

Yura furrowed her eyebrows.

João Vitor placed drinks on the table for everyone, sitting next to his wife and across from the young couple.

"_So how did you guys meet?_" asked the older woman, hands folded.

"_We met in high school. We were in the same club._"

"_Ooo! High school sweethearts! Let me guess: it was a book club._"

Yura smiled.

"_To think your book worming habits would land you a husband!_" Akemi gushed.

Kyouya looked over at Yura as he drank.

"_So you started dating in high school?_"

"_We started dating after high school, but Kyouya traveled abroad to study, so we broke up._"

Akemi's glass lowered back to the table.

"_But you said you-_"

"_I know Nana, I'm sorry. I didn't want to talk about it._"

Nana's smile withered and she stared at Kyouya, surveying him.

"_So, when you left for Japan?_"

"_I enrolled into college, flew to America for his graduation, and a week later we started dating again._"

Akemi and João Vitor were both serious and studied the two young people.

"_Then you have been married a little over a year?_" João Vitor spoke up for the first time since sitting down. Kyouya hardly understood him.

"Sim Avô." Yura became a little nervous to see her grandfather run his fingers along the bill of his casquette hat. He only did that when something bothered him.

"Pequenino, _you and your husband must be tired. I'll show you both where you'll be staying._" The giant rose and picked up their luggage, heading upstairs. Kyouya and Yura followed.

* * *

"I wish you had let us know you were coming, pequenino. We could have prepared the apartment. We were just planning to clean it tomorrow." João Vitor spoke in Portuguese, forgetting for a moment about Kyouya.

"It's okay abuelo, I'll have it cleaned up in no time."

João Vitor noted how Yura didn't include Kyouya in that. He glanced at the pale man who had removed the shades and replace them with glasses. Their eyes met. João Vitor gave an imperceptible nod and the young Ootori returned it, gulping unconsciously as the older man lowered his head to get through the door.

"Yura."

"Yeah?"

'This switching from Portuguese to Japanese is going to take some getting used to…'

"…How tall is your grandfather?"

"Abuelo? Hmmm….I think 219 centimeters, why?"

"No reason."

Yura stopped packing out their clothes. Kyouya was still gazing at the closed door. Yura stood up and walked over until she was in front of him.

"Help me tidy up, ok? You clean the bedroom, I'll take the bathroom and kitchen, and we'll both tackle the living area, deal?"

Kyouya looked down at her. Yura's mint eyes were bright, a smile tugging at her lips. She looked so lively, so…free.

"Alright."

* * *

Yura was grateful for the work before heading to bed. She slept soundly through the night and was not sluggish, despite having only a few hours rest. She came downstairs to find the house empty and that it was after ten.

'Abuelo didn't wake me like he usually does…I hope Nana didn't say anything weird to him…'

She turned on the coffee machine her grandmother used and went back upstairs to take a shower. It was half past noon by the time Yura finished making lunch. Kyouya woke up and she pushed a coffee filled mug toward him as he came into the kitchen. He didn't acknowledge its presence. Kyouya wrapped his long arms around her waist, the pale hands resting on the side of her hips. The tired husband kissed his wife below the earlobe, smirking in delight to feel her shiver.

"Good morning."

"It's 12:38 p.m."

"Good afternoon then."

"Did you sleep well?"

"For the most part."

"I thought you might not be able to sleep in such a small bed."

The bed in the apartment was a full size, much smaller than what they were accustomed to. Nevertheless, it took letting Yura sink into a deep sleep, enveloping her body in a hug and releasing her a few minutes before she woke up to convince Kyouya that sleeping in that size bed wasn't explicitly uncomfortable.

"It's fine."

He waited until she turned off the stove and had placed the food in plates to kiss her full on the mouth. Yura smiled widely at his uncharacteristic eagerness.

"I'm not going anywhere senpai."

"That may be so, but this seems to be all the time I have alone with you."

"Abuelo doesn't close up until four. It takes them at least an hour and a half for them to drive home. I think we'll be okay for now."

Kyouya smirked.

"In that case…" he led her out of the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the bedroom."

Yura dug her heels into the floor.

"No senpai."

"…No?"

"Yes, no. I'm not doing that under my grandparents' roof."

"We are married Yura."

"I don't care. It doesn't feel right doing that here and stop calling me Yura."

"…Then what am I supposed to call you?"

"My real name. Nana and Abuelo don't know about that name and I don't want to lie to them more than I already have." she explained, walking back towards the kitchen. Kyouya followed.

"Why did you lie to them?"

"How do you think my old-fashioned grandfather would of reacted if he found out I met you as a male student in a host club?"

All these years, Kyouya had never thought about it, but hearing the truth out loud gave it a novelty appeal.

"Not well."

"Thank you."

She rushed downstairs to the main kitchen and took out cleaning supplies. Yura started from the front door to the second floor. By the time she finished, the cell phone she had used yesterday went off and Kyouya listened as Yura talked with her grandparents, excited and bright. He was a bit peeved when they arrived. Yura threw her arms around her grandfather and he raised her off the floor with one hand to kiss the side of her face. Nana hugged her tight.

"I hope you've been relaxing and not cleaning the entire house from top to bottom, Yumi dear." Akemi declared, the waft of lemon scented furniture spray in the air. Yura shrugged but her attempt at nonchalance gave her away.

"_You are such an old lady in spirit. Go upstairs with Kyo dear and spend some time together while Herrea prepares dinner._"

Yura trailed behind Kyouya.

* * *

"It is a sad day when your grandmother is calling you an old woman." Kyouya shook his head gravely, looking earnest in his pity.

Yura pushed him. He got a hold of her arm and pulled her with strength that almost made her head collide with his collarbone.

"And you call me rough?" Yura huffed out.

"You'll allow this much at least."

Kyouya kissed her. Soon they were on the couch, Yura straddling him while he sucked at the swell of her breast. He kissed her bare shoulder, leaning her head back as he traveled up her neck to her chin. Yura felt a sensation similar to cold slink up her back as he nibbled on her earlobe. She had to push him away to the shake her head when it reached the top of her spine. He kept a hand on her back. It moved higher or lower, depending on where Yura's focus was.

"We shouldn't be doing this. Abuelo might come to call us soon."

Kyouya groaned.

"You are a grown woman, Yura. Your grandfather will just have to come to terms with the fact-"

"He's your grandfather too now, you know?"

Kyouya paused at the interruption.

"What?"

"You go on about how I don't include you with the family I love. Well, now I am. They're your grandparents too."

"…"

"So you must call them Nana and abuelo. Nana will hit you if you call her anything else."

Kyouya was torn between not being surprised and being worried. He nodded. Yura kissed him on the cheek. They sat there, Yura resting her head on his broad shoulder. Kyouya steadily ran his hand along her back.

"You're making me sleepy."

Kyouya rolled her eyes, since she wouldn't relent, he figured she might as well rest.

"I'll wake you up when your grandfather knocks."

Yura set her mouth on his neck and nipped at his skin. He inched away from her vigilant teeth. She kissed the spot.

"Alright, fine, abuelo. I'll wake you when abuelo knocks."

Snuggling into his shoulder, Yura dozed, leaving Kyouya alone with ideas of how to get her to the bedroom without waking her.

* * *

João Vitor stalled at the top of the stairs in the frame of the doorway to see his beloved granddaughter sitting on the pale skinny man she married. It wasn't that the seventy-nine year old disliked Kyouya. He didn't know the man and as long as Yumiko was happy, he would respect her decision. What concerned was whether or not this man would be able to protect her. He just looked so fragile to the old Brazilian.

'Are men in Japan generally like this?' the thought crossed João Vitor's brain as he neared the young people.

He laid a hand on Kyouya's shoulder and shook it, afraid he might hurt him. He could feel the end of the young man's collarbone under his rough palm. Kyouya didn't move but Yura woke up. She wiped her mouth and picking up on the situation, grabbed João Vitor's hand. One white eyebrow rose at her hurried movements.

"…Dinner is ready."

"Ok, thank you abuelo. I'll wake him and we'll be right down."

João Vitor nodded cautiously and departed, looking back occasionally.

* * *

It was scorching.

Kyouya watched the heat waves distort the sandy scenery before him. He couldn't fathom how Yura survived in a country like this for a year. He was in a lounge chair under a beach umbrella and he was still sweating; only the occasional breeze managed to make being at this flaming sand pit tolerable.

Before going to bed last night, Akemi asked Kyouya if he would like to go the beach with them tomorrow. Yura hoped he would make an excuse and refuse so she could only get away with rolling her eyes to hear her husband agree.

'Why did this man have to be such a people pleaser? He's not even getting any benefit out of this!'

He glanced behind at the changing area, wondering what was taking Yura and her grandmother so long. The time waiting was spent watching João Vitor, who was in the hot sun with nothing but a hat on his head, a white shirt, cargo pants and Drew Springfield sandals; searching through the sand and under rocks. For what Kyouya had no idea.

"_Ah! Kyo dear!_"

The young Ootori was still getting used to the nickname Akemi had bestowed upon him, so for a second he wasn't aware she was calling him. When it did occur to him, he turned around and at that instant wished he hadn't.

Akemi was pace walking toward him with a large black umbrella and a large broad rim hat which matched with the long flowing pearl colored dress. But what had him wishing he hadn't moved was who Akemi was dragging by the arm. Yura looked like marble statue in sun and the red bikini her grandmother forced her into didn't help with hiding her lack of color.

"Sorry we took so long, Kyo dear." Akemi apologized in Japanese, a hand over her smiling mouth while the other hand was keeping a firm grip on Yura's arm in her tries to scoot away and run off. "Yumi dear was giving me such a hard time. I bought her this lovely swimsuit when she came here the first time. You know, to commemorate her transition into womanhood, but she would always refuse to wear it…."

Kyouya didn't hear the rest. He was focusing on his fidgeting wife. She was trying to hunch over in a useless attempt to cover herself somehow. The shorts playing a part as bottoms looked tight and a lot more miniscule than Yura would be comfortable with; the ruche at the sides of her hips didn't help. The sweet heart top had the same ruche design but fit better since her bust hadn't changed.

Kyouya figured now was a good a time as any to put on his sunglasses. Akemi zeroed in on the lack of change in his face as he switched specs. He got up and stepped into the bright sun.

"Well? Doesn't she look beautiful?" Akemi asked with emphasis, examining his frame under her gushing.

The symmetrical smile was all she got.

"She does. You have outdone yourself."

This made the grandmother even more wary.

"_Yumi dear, why don't you let Kyo dear put on a second coat of sun block on your back while I see what Herrea is up to?_"

"What? But Nana you…" Yura didn't to bother to finish because Akemi had already taken off in speed across the beach, leaving the orange and white striped bag in her granddaughter's hand.

The young couple stared at the sand. Yura then walked off, a delayed realization that she was no longer under her grandmother's hulk-like grip.

"Yura?"

She snapped her head around and glowered at Kyouya.

"I told you not to call me that here."

"I apologize. Where are you going?"

"Back to the changing stalls to switch into the one piece and shorts I bought with me."

"Shouldn't you put on the sun block beforehand? Remember how easy it is for you to get sunburn."

Yura hunched. Looking into the bag, she narrowed her eyes and then closed them, turning around and walking past him to the towel on the sand.

"Just my back, I'll do everywhere else."

Kyouya carried out the order as detached as he could muster. He found it ridiculous how he was bothered by the sight of her in a swimsuit. It wasn't as if Yura was the first woman he had seen in a bikini. He was absorbed in his thoughts that it didn't occur to him that her entire back was exposed until his hand passed over the uneven bumpy surface of her scar. His hand shook slightly and stopped for a moment. Then he felt even more ridiculous. He resumed, going slowly to study the injury.

The healed wound was a dark pink, the edges an odd mix of red and gray. The exposed flesh was hard, as well as a few centimeters deep, disrupting the natural curve of her back. Yura usually did her best to keep the wound out of sight and when he did see it, his glasses weren't on, in addition that his mind was usually…occupied at the time so being so up close now made him less aware of his actions.

"Senpai, you've been rubbing above my shoulder for the past minute now."

"Sorry."

He moved to her shoulders while Yura finished up with her right arm. Their fingers brushed. Yura stood up without warning and headed to the changing stalls.

* * *

"_Yumi! How could you?! You know wearing black just makes you look even more pallid, if that's possible._"

Yura didn't respond. She pressed her knees to her lips.

"_Ugh, such an old spirit…_"

João Vitor came up to them with something in hands, a smile giving a peek of strong teeth under the bristling mustache.

"Aki, pequenino, look what I found!"

Akemi backed up from her husband. Yura screamed and hid behind hers.

"Herrea! _You little_ criança! Put the crab back where you found it! That thing looks like it could eat an infant!"

"Nonsense Aki. Trust me when I say he is more afraid of us than we are of him."

"I highly doubt that."

João Vitor bent down and extended the crustacean towards Yura.

"Would you like to touch it pequenino?"

"N-no thank you abuelo, I-I'm ok."

João Vitor frowned a little, the wrinkles in his forehead deepening as his bushy eyebrows came together. He hadn't planned to scare her.

It won't cause an allergic reaction. You can just touch his back."

"…What if it clamps on my finger with its claw?"

"Don't worry. You can touch the spot where my hand is. He can't get you there."

Kyouya listened to the tide of Portuguese dialogue past back and forth through him as if he was just some large sand mountain Yura had built. She moved from behind him and held out a shaky finger. The large hand not holding the crab enveloped the small one and placed it on the creature's back.

"It's so smooth…" Yura unconsciously murmured.

"Isn't it?"

Yura nodded.

"Two old souls who are too easily entertained." Akemi muttered in Japanese.

Kyouya looked at her. She winked, an impish smile behind the index finger she had put to her lips. He nodded, his expression far from volatile.

"I also wanted to show you some shells by the shore."

"O-ok."

The elderly man used the hand he had been holding to raise Yura to her feet. They walked away hand in hand, Yura looking like a little child compared to her grandfather.

"Sometimes I wonder if he would have been happier if we had had a daughter."

Kyouya turned in Akemi's direction. The elderly woman's sad smile made her age more apparent. She sat down beside him, smoothing the pithy fabric into a neat little pool around her. The silence was somewhat stifling for Kyouya, but contemplative for Akemi.

"Was the marriage arranged?"

Kyouya repressed a jump, but glanced at the older woman without moving his head.

"Pardon?"

"The Ootori family is very traditional and isn't one for allowing offspring to marry of their own choice. So I'm asking you if marrying my granddaughter was arranged."

The indignation that sprung died as Akemi explained. What she said was true so there was no use getting upset.

"No, I asked her to marry after I returned from America and she agreed."

"You are the first son?"

"No, the third."

Akemi stared at him. They ended up studying one another.

"You are truly brilliant to accomplish such a feat."

The compliment surprised Kyouya more than pleased him.

"But you were married before."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Why do you say that?"

Akemi smiled.

"A true Ootori reply, neither confirming nor denying until you get all the facts. I read about it. Yumi was very persuasive about us getting internet connection as well as a laptop." Akemi returned her vision back towards the ocean, admiring the clear blue waves as they lapped the sand. "I read about it a few months after Yumi arrived, I thought at first there might have been some connection, but convince myself that I was over thinking and dismissed it. Until Yumi returned to Japan and didn't come back."

"…Why did you think I had something to do with that?"

"Oh I didn't, until you told me your last name."

"So you surmised I married Yura while still in a marriage set up by my parents?"

"Again, at first I thought so, but I know Yumi wouldn't do that unless she was unaware of your previous marriage."

"I filed for a divorce. She was informed of everything shortly after her return."

Akemi sighed, her round shoulders fell and she put a hand to her chest.

"_Thank God._"

"Why-?"

"Do I know so much about the Ootori family?"

Kyouya nodded reluctantly.

"…I was a candidate for your grandfather's omiai, among many others."

Kyouya felt something solid settle into his stomach, his wide eyes were hidden behind his glasses.

"Of course you know nothing about it. It was so long ago. From what I learned of your family, they did their best to keep minute details under wraps." Akemi took off her hat, fanning herself with the wide brim. "That's why I left Japan. I had intend to wait a few years, to make sure these feeling I had for Herrea were sincere, but after hearing my father talking of going to the Ootori estate to discuss marriage prospects, I became frightened. I decided that being with someone I love, even just for a time, was better than to be in a loveless union with a stranger."

Kyouya was silent. He watched Akemi simper sadly again. It had some eerie similarity to that of the oldest Takahashi twin.

"I knew it would happen since I was young. I had resigned to it, thinking I had no choice in my child-like ignorance, until I met Herrea. I just wanted to make sure Yumi hadn't gone and made the same mistake I almost made all those years ago."

"The mistake of marrying without love?"

She looked at him.

"Of thinking she didn't have a choice."

* * *

Akemi insisted that Kyouya should come to the restaurant. Herrea saw no problem with it, but Yura tried to dissuade her. A daunting task.

"_Although he's a pale and a little lanky, I'm sure his handsome face is bound to bring in customers!_"

"_I didn't bring my husband here so you could use him as a marketing strategy for your place of business, Nana._"

"_Yes, well of course you didn't, but now that he's here, why not?_"

Kyouya put his drink to his lips during the spat to hide a smile. He ignored the lanky comment and was having some varied feeling of pride and satisfaction at Yura's emphatic declaration of 'my husband'. He had given up long ago on trying to burying conflict emotions involving Yura, it required more work, suppressing them.

"_By the way Yumi dear, me and Kyouya were talking while you and Herrea played and I heard him call you Yura. Is that a pet name?_"

Yura stopped chewing. Kyouya put the drink the down and resumed his meal, resisting the urge to smack himself in the forehead.

"_Y-yeah, but I don't really like when he says it in front of others. It's kinda embarrassing._" Yura scratched the back of her head, trying her hardest to look embarrassed. Instead her face looked nervous and few other emotions Kyouya could place, among them being poorly concealed annoyance. By the conflicting situation going on in his wife's façade, he was in for it when they were done.

* * *

Translations:

Sim Avô = Yes grandfather

criança = child

As an apology, the next chapter is pretty much done so it won't take me nearly three months to post it.

Chapter 46 up next!

Love and Peace.


	46. Chapter 46

"Jealousy isn't a pleasant quality, but if it isn't overdone (and if it's combined with modesty), apart from its inconvenience there's even something touching about it."

~Milan Kundera~

* * *

Two women, after a day of shopping, headed over to Boa Vida for brunch. Their conservation ceased upon entering the restaurant, spotting a young man sitting near the store window with a cup on the table and a book in hand. They blushed as they admired him. The sharp features, long limbs, and dark eyes; he was beautiful.

"Do you think he's a tourist?"

"He's Asian. Maybe he's visiting from China."

"Maybe he's a relative of Akemi. But I think she's Japanese."

These of flurries of whispers were lost on Kyouya who, though he could feel their eyes on him, had no idea what they were saying. The disadvantage of not being knowledgeable of at least basic Portuguese was beginning to get to him.

Yura had lost the battle with her grandmother and the young couple was now at the restaurant adding to the business profits. The young wife was also being forced to wait tables for the slow hours between breakfast and lunch.

Customers were mostly loungers, sitting amid scattered chairs, more interested in their conversations than their meals. But Yura didn't care if it was slow or busy. She just wanted to be in the safety of the kitchen with João Vitor. Her grandmother seemed to be at every corner of the restaurant, preventing her from sneaking away.

Akemi had a different reason for her persistence this time. Though she did keep an eye on her granddaughter to ensure she didn't leave or get stuck with a difficult customer, a great portion of attention was bestowed on Kyouya.

The elderly woman wasn't as apprehensive of the young man as she did when she heard his family name. All she wanted was assurance of his sincerity. From Akemi's point of view, he seemed stiff, almost unresponsive to her granddaughter. Yura would talk to him and his eyebrows would form a wrinkle between them before he would respond. Other times he would just stare, studying his wife like a textbook. If Yura noticed the sullenness, she didn't convey it all.

'Maybe that's just how he is…' Akemi watched as he drank the seltzer water João Vitor had given him. He was seemingly absorbed in "Dead Souls" by Nikolai Gogol.

Akemi pouted at the intellectual statue that was Kyouya Ootori. It was nearly lunch rush hour and Kyouya had yet to even glance up from the book.

"_Bookworms shouldn't marry each other._" She mumbled, placing the finished dishes on a tray.

"What did you say Akemi?" João Vitor asked in Portuguese.

"Nothing Herrea." She handed the tray off to Yura, who completed her duty with her host smile and a hurried retreat.

She headed to the front to see how Kyouya was progressing with her literature choice. He was already on the last chapter.

"_How is it?_"

"Intriguing in its own way." Kyouya responded, still reading.

"_I have "Metamorphosis" by Franz Kafka if you want another one._"

Kyouya finally raised his eyes from the text.

"_Relax yourself, just cause he killed himself at a young age doesn't mean anything. Do you want it or not?_"

Kyouya looked around to see if anyone was listening. It baffled him how open she could be concerning that. He nodded so she wouldn't continue. She might as well have recommended Akutagawa Ryunnosuke to him.

Akemi gnawed on the inside of her cheek.

'They look like two friends in a book club meeting. Where's the romance?'

"Herrea, I'll be right back."

"Ok Aki."

Akemi walked with every intention of confronting her new grandson-in-law. About what she wasn't sure, but she figured it would come to her. Then she caught sight of Mark entering the restaurant at his usual lunch break. Instead of a lecture something else occurred to her. An idea. A slow forming devious smile made way to her face as she looked at Kyouya before rushing up to Mark as he found his seat.

"Olá Mark! Tudo bom?"

"Olá Sra. Akemi. Tudo bem." He replied, letting out a sigh, hunching over. He dropped into his seat and humped over the table, looking over the familiar menu.

"What's troubling you, Mark?"

"Long night."

"Something wrong at the firm?"

"Other than us losing the major case the whole place has been working on since January? No."

"Oh my, I'm sorry to hear that." Akemi put a comforting hand on the suit clad shoulder.

He forced a smile.

"Well, until night falls when I can drink the stress away, I suppose all I can do now is enjoy a good meal."

Akemi smiled as Mark leaned back in his chair and adjusted his jacket.

"The usual?"

"Always."

Yura soon came over with the drink Akemi had forced into her hands, not lifting her gaze higher than the customer's suit tie.

"Excuse me…"

The familiar voice made Mark jump. Soon the two young people were staring into each other's faces with wide eyes. Yura got over the surprise first and gave a small smile.

"Hey Mark. Long time no see."

Mark on the other hand was not only shocked, but in a something similar to panic. It had been more than a year since he had seen Yura. And though he recognized her right away as Akemi's granddaughter, he couldn't for the life of him remember her name.

"Hey. Have you come back to visit?" he said with slowness, going through a list of names in his head.

Akemi chuckled with delight to see Kyouya finally lift his head upon hearing Yura's Portuguese and that it wasn't directed at her grandparents. He watched as a man in a gray tailored suit got up and gave Yura a loose hug, vexation flaring at the fact that she allowed him to do so.

"How have you been?"

"Alright. Can't complain. And you?"

"I'm here." He pulled away and sat back down, taking a sip of his drink, still trying out various names and finding none fit. It being a foreign name didn't help at all in the search.

"Yumiko."

'That's it!'

Mark nearly snapped his fingers. But he instead his gaze moved from Yumiko to a man of his height approaching. At first glance, without the Adam's apple and the deep voice, he might have taken the Asian male for a very tall angular woman.

"_Do you need another drink Kyouya?_" Yura was relieved for the interference; she really didn't have anything else to say and was dreading the silence.

"Yes, something more than water this time." Kyouya answered purposely in Japanese, handing Yura the glass that had been half full about ten seconds ago.

Yura caught Mark staring at Kyouya and decided to explain before she walked off.

"_Kyouya this is Mark Sousa, the son of a friend of Nana's._" Mark nodded, not put off by the introduction, but curious to find who this man was. He could be a relative, but something in the narrow dark eyes told him contrary. "_Mark, this is Kyouya Ootori, he's….he's my husband._"

Both men caught that pause. Mark's eyes grew for a moment, but he soon stood up and held out his hand to Kyouya, who wanted to slap it away, even with Yura's description of Mark. His actions outside of himself would have surprised him, but at the moment he was too annoyed to care.

"_Nice to meet you Ootori._" As far as Mark knew, it was common to refer to others by their last name in Japan.

Kyouya shook the hand with appropriate firmness, nothing to betray his reason for getting up.

"_The same._"

'So she's into pretty boys like this huh? Didn't expect that…this guy must have strange taste himself actually.' Mark smiled at the thought as he put his hand back in his pocket and sat down again.

Yura took the time of them greeting one another to slip away and get Mark's order. It was starting to get more crowded and she was determined to leave once she served him.

"_Yumiko is a very interesting girl._"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the lawyer sitting down.

"_So I have been told._" He answered with neutrality, turning to a picture on the wall that was in his line of sight.

"_Wasn't much to date though._"

"_Pardon?_"

"_When we went on a date, she was a lot duller. Probably nervousness. But she seems different now._"

"_Is that so?_"

"_Mm-hm._"

Mark sounded casual but frowned as the Asian man turned to watch the topic of their small chat head to the kitchen. He had only made the comment to see how Kyouya would react. It was just a way of teasing, nothing more. A little form of entertainment Mark figured he could indulge in at the moment: seeing the husband get jealous over the implication of a past relationship. The distraction, he figured, would be good to raise his spirits a bit.

But Kyouya's face showed no signs of jealousy or even recognition as Mark spoke, except for that condescending glance he had received along with a thin raised brow. It irritated Mark to see him so unaffected. So with his pride touched, Mark decided to go a step further.

"Here's your Bauru Mark."

"Thanks Yumiko." Placing his hand over hers, Mark pulled Yura closer and pecked her cheek.

Yura was up before his lips left her face and covered her cheek, giving the Brazilian a mild glare.

"What was that?"

"A thank you for the food." Mark replied naturally, taking some humor from her glaring. He didn't know Yura well enough to realize he was a few words away from getting slapped.

Fortunately for him, Yura remembered where she was, so tightening her grip on the tray she was holding, the quarter walked off. Mark only smiled. Kyouya was trying to ascertain a good reason that justified him punching this man in the face now.

Akemi, meanwhile, was leaning on a chair she had brought from a nearby table, holding her entwined hands to her lips. She was smiling too hard and didn't want passerby staring at her. She had watched the little scene unfold to her motherly content and relief. As stoic as he was, Kyouya couldn't hide the signs his body assumed. His clenched fist, square stance, and following Yura's movements made her want to cheer. She knew that stance well; it was how her husband stood whenever he got upset. In the years of running the restaurant, receiving flirty attention from customers while serving became common with Akemi. She was quite to used to the male attention and handled it in stride. It was cute, she would never say it out loud though, seeing João Vitor the few times he became territorial of her. He had always been blatantly obvious, though his stature alone was enough to stop anyone in their tracks.

Now witnessing a man like Kyouya trying to hide his spite was too sweet. She was so engrossed in the little drama before her that she didn't hear João Vitor calling her.

"Akemi!"

"HUH? Oh, yes Herrea?"

"What are you doing Aki?! The orders are piling up!"

Akemi nearly screamed to see the entire counter of the window filled with plates. Only then did the grumble of customers reach her ears.

"I'm so sorry Herrea dear." She added the extra epithet when she thought João Vitor was mad at her. "I'll get them all out to their tables quickly." She picked three plates and took off into a slight run.

When she was making her third trip she glanced just in time to see Yura putting her apron on a hook and walking to the back door with a drink in her hand, her husband following her. Akemi smiled, crows' feet deepening on the side of her eyes from the mirth.

"Aki!"

"Coming Herrea!"

* * *

Yura pretended not to notice Kyouya behind her. After she opened the soda bottle, tossing away the bottle cap, she said with solidity, "I'm at a loss as to why Mark did that so it's no use asking me."

"Maybe if you have been in a relationship with him, he sees nothing wrong with doing such things."

Yura looked at her husband with the same perplex disturbance she would have if he had morphed into a puddle on the floor.

"Relationship? When have I ever been in a relationship with Mark?"

"So it is normal for you to go on dates with random guys?"

Yura blinked before rubbing her forehead.

"_Mark talks too fetching much…_" she murmured, making a vein in Kyouya's forehead pulse. His tone became accusing.

"So you did-"

"It was one date, senpai. Nana kept insisting and I just gave in so she would leave me be. The whole night was a waste of time for both of us and we parted in mutual indifference and only talked occasionally afterwards."

Kyouya was still fuming, but the essential flame was doused with the short explanation. He still didn't like the idea of that man anywhere near Yura. And he knew from experience being subtle with her now wouldn't suffice.

"Come on senpai, it was a peck. Are you really that bothered?"

"….Yes."

Yura put the bottle down.

"What?"

"The idea of anybody touching you with any suggestion of interest is a frustration to me."

Yura gulped. She couldn't respond. Was he always going to be this blunt? And why did she feel…giddy? He came closer and held her by the shoulders. For a second she feared she was going to squeeze them, but instead pulled her into a hug. Yura put an arm on his back, staring in awe into the clouds.

"S-senpai? Are you-?"

"Remember when I said you don't have to spell everything out Yura?"

She nodded slowly.

"That applies right now."

Yura giggled, breathless. She put her arms around him and stayed there.

"This would be nicer if it wasn't so hot."

"Agreed. I have no idea how you survived in this heat for so long."

"I managed."

Even with the admission of mutual discomfort, neither of them moved. The young couple was also unaware of the peppered black and white head peeping through the door, with a blush on the aging cheeks. Akemi closed the door as silently as she had opened it, ashamed to have doubted the young Ootori even for a second. Putting a hand over her mouth, she rushed back inside.

* * *

It took a span of two days for Kyouya to see that the grim brooding he had seen in João Vitor's face was the only form of malice the old man seemed to carry.

He would find himself watching the giant interact with his wife and granddaughter as if they were the only precious things to his life. João Vitor was a one man construction team and yet he handled Yumiko and Akemi which such gentle care, he had to wonder what made the man so complacent. He never did ask Yura about him, it felt intrusive to do so, but there was one thing he couldn't help satisfying his curiosity about: the nickname he had given Yura.

"Oh, it's Portuguese for 'little one'."

"Little one?"

"Uh-huh. When I arrived, abuelo actually thought I was nine-years old or something because he brought a stuff animal for me that he saw in toy shop window when he went into town for groceries." The memory seemed to tickle the young woman because she began to chuckle. "And it was the first time I seen him apologize so much after Nana had to explain to him that I was sixteen. She even had to tell him when I visited the first time I was four years old to convince him. But he still calls me pequenino."

Kyouya's forehead became riddled with lines. He didn't know how to combat the feeling of sadness and relief at the sight of her smiling so fondly at such a situation, but rather than show any of the conflict, he questioned further.

"Did you keep it?"

"The stuff animal? Oh yes!" she jumped up and went to the closet, climbing on one of the end tables and took down a box. "It's this cute little gray and white striped kitty with blue eyes. He wanted to return it, but I told him I would take it and some homemade juice as an apology, otherwise I don't think he would have believed when I said it was alright. Ah! There you are!"

The young woman found the animal and held it up before crushing it in a hug. She looked like an overgrown ten-year old. Kyouya remained silent until she had put it back.

"You have enjoyed yourself greatly then."

"It was a nice year here. But now that you know it'll be easier to visit."

Kyouya nodded, though Yura had her back turned, putting the box back in the closet.

"I know what you're trying to do, by the way."

A shock of panic hit Kyouya before confusion waved in. He stared at her back.

"…What I am trying to do?"

"You've been avoiding situations where you would have to call Nana and abuelo by name. If Nana notices she's going to put you on the spot."

"I just met them three days ago."

"So? As far as they're concerned, you're family now. And you'll be seeing a lot more of them, if God spares life."

Kyouya didn't say anything else. When she got down from the end table, she was greeted with a slim long arm holding open the quilt on the bed. She smiled and hopped in, kissing her husband and settling in on the crook of his neck, listening to the pulse against her cheek.

* * *

The conversation that night made Yura noticed something that bothered her: João Vitor had still not said a word to Kyouya. Or even acknowledged him for that matter. He served food to everyone and seemed to recede into himself during lunch and dinner instead of talking as was his wont. Once or twice the two men made eye contact, but it only resulted in a stiff nod from both parties before they went back to mutually ignoring one another.

She seemed to be the only one to realize and decided to confront her grandfather about it. It was around dawn and she was helping João Vitor water the Pimenta Biquinho while he made room in the home garden for potatoes. Akemi and Kyouya were still in bed.

"Abuelo?"

"Yes pequenino?"

"Do you not like Kyouya?"

João Vitor dropped the potato root he had taken out of the wheel barrel.

"W-why do you say that?"

Yura went over to him and picked up the root.

"Abuelo."

"I-I d-don't dislike your husband."

"Then how come you never talk to him?"

"…"

"Come on Avô. You can tell me."

"….I-I'm just not sure how to address him."

Yura giggled as the old man removed and began to fiddle with his hat, leaving his hair to the mercy of the Brazilian sun.

"Just call him Kyouya. Your first language is Portuguese, it's not like he expects you to follow Japanese etiquette."

"But-"

"Trust me abuelo, you're over thinking this."

"I wouldn't want to be rude."

"You won't be abuelo."

João Vitor said nothing.

* * *

Dinner that night was pleasant as Yura seemed on determined to make Kyouya try everything she could think of or had missed during the past three days. This time she handed him a brown glass bottle that reminded him of beer.

"_What is this?_"

"Malzbier Malta!"

"…_What is it made from?_"Kyouya questioned, a little hesitant. He turned over the bottle but was unable to read anything on the label. It irked him to great lengths to be this ignorant of a language.

"_The…uh…barley part of a wheat…stick…something like that…._abuelo?"

João Vitor chuckled.

"_It's a carbonated malt beverage brewed from barley, sometimes sweetened with corn syrup though to some it taste like molasses. Most drinkers usually add milk to it._"

Kyouya nodded, glad that he was actually getting the hang of understanding the older man.

"_Can I get a glass?_"

"_Oh my Gucci, Kyouya. You don't need a glass._" Yura took it from him and downed a quarter of it, handing it back to him.

He took a sip. It was as João Vitor described. Yura smiled until her sharp teeth shone as Kyouya finished the beverage.

Soon João Vitor rose to clear the table.

"_Do you want help abuelo?_"

"No pequenino, it's fine."

Kyouya fixed his glasses. Now would be a good a time as any…

"_The meal was delicious, abuelo._" Kyouya managed to refrain from cringing.

João Vitor's cloudy eyes widened as he looked at his grandson-in-law. His mouth twitched into a brief smile, covered by the white moustache.

"_Thank you. I am glad you liked it…Kyouya._"

The young Ootori gave a short nod.

João Vitor nodded as well, heading into the kitchen, his hand filled with dishes. Which nearly broke to pieces when he walked right into a column near the kitchen entrance.

"Herrea! Watch where you're going! You'll hurt yourself!" Akemi screamed reflexively in Portuguese.

"Ah yes. Sorry Aki. I'll be more careful." João Vitor assured his wife, putting the dishes in the sink and turning on the faucet. But instead of washing them, he stood there, fiddling with his hat.

"Herrea! The sink!"

He bumped into the cupboard at Akemi's yell. She had come to check on him after he nearly smashed into the column. Only then did he notice the sink about to overflow and rushed to turn off the pipe.

Yura bit on two of her knuckles, head on the table, in a fit of half suffocating but silent giggles. It was just too precious.

* * *

"Now don't be a stranger Yumi dear. At least give us a call once a month." Akemi admonished in Japanese as she hugged her granddaughter.

"_I will Nana._"

"_Take care of yourself, Kyo dear._"

"_You as well…Nana._"

Akemi smiled wide before grabbing Kyouya.

"Oh you are such a sweetie! No wonder Yumi dear loves you!"

Kyouya stiffened. João Vitor scratched the back of his neck at his wife suddenly yelling in her native tongue.

"_Nana…let go of him. I told you already that Kyouya doesn't like hugs._"

"_Oh, right, sorry Kyo dear. I was just so happy I couldn't help myself!_"

"_We both hope to see you again soon._" João Vitor shook hands with Kyouya.

Yura leaped into a hug, clutching unto João Vitor's shirt.

"Adeus, Avô."

"Até mais tarde, pequenino."

"Sim Avô."

Though Yura's back was to him, Kyouya could figure out Yura's facial expression just by looking at João Vitor's wrinkled face. The old man's tender smile surprised him as the gruff lines softened. He couldn't believe it had been the same man glaring down at him when they first arrived. He heard Yura giggle a little before kissing the wrinkled cheek.

She kept looking back until they were in taxi. And even as they drove away her head remained in the direction of the house even after it was out of sight.

"Is it not possible for your grandparents to come to Japan?"

Yura shook her head without turning to Kyouya.

"Nana's passport expired years ago. Abuelo's an orphan. He was taken in by a family, but never legally adopted so he doesn't have any papers. They're both old. I don't think I want them to go through the stress of being in a plane for so long. It'll be bad for abuelo's back."

Kyouya leaned over to attempt a glance at her face. Her voice sounded far away, as if she was sleep talking.

"Yura?"

She finally turned to look at him and he was stunned to see a full face blush on his wife and a wide smile. Yura giggled. She had done that so much for the past four days. He liked the sound.

"I'm so glad I got to see them again!" she whispered, powering off the flip phone. She held the device to her chest and let out a small exhale. She rested her head on his arm, Kyouya still shocked into silence by the unrestrained happiness he had just witnessed. "I'm very glad you got to meet them too."

Kyouya felt embarrassment getting the best of him. He turned his face away from her to cough. He glanced again to see she had closed her eyes. So putting his arm over her, he kept his face toward the car window, vaguely aware of scenery passing by.

* * *

More Translations!:

Até mais tarde, pequenino = See you later, little one

Adeus = Good-bye (formal)

Pimenta Biquinho = Brazilian Sweet Pepper

Malzbier = Name of a Brazilian brand of malta

Bauru = A traditional sandwich with roast beef, mozzarella cheese, tomato, and pickled cucumber served on a French roll.

Ok, so chapter 47 is up next.

Love and Peace.


End file.
